Zootopia Mass effect
by Hong-gui
Summary: It is 80 years after the reaper invasion. However a new threat has emerged out of the ashes and now one unlikely Fox must take a stand and lead his friends to save his home and his family against the greatest threat known to the Galaxy since the Reapers.
1. Prolog

Prolog

For centuries on earth home world of all mammal races the grand city of Zootopia stood as a proud symbol of of peace and unity, a place where anyone can be anything they choose to be from the tiniest mouse to the largest elephant.

It is a place where no matter who you were or what you were you would be accepted as you are. Although this was the ideal vision of the city it was far from perfect as such places often are, but despite this all the animals of the city still found ways to coexist and thanks to mayor Lionheart's mammal's inclusion initiative smaller mammals such as rabbits, sheep and several others could finally have a chance to achieve their dreams as well as prove to others species that they were just as capable of performing certain tasks as the larger mammals.

Even with uncertain odds stacked against them to the surprise of the skeptics and doubters the smaller species manage to Prove their worth To the masses whether it was the infamous police officer duo Judy hopps and Nicholas Wilde

ZPD's 1st rabbit and Fox police officers making more arrests than any other officer in the city, Or Sharla Wooling The 1st sheep ever to be trained as an astronaut of Z. A. S. A. Space program ready to travel to places never explored before the world could not deny that their single minded view of these mammals was flawed and it was Fortunate they realized this sooner rather than later, 4 in the year 2148 and in some odd years to follow they'd have to set aside for what was coming.

During the year of 2148 a descendant of Sharla Wooling Lead in expedition mission to Mars which led to the greatest discovery that mammals would ever know.Proof that they were not alone in this Galaxy. What they found was a vast well of artifacts and knowledge as well as a new element to add to the periodic table with which was dubbed element zero all of which in the years to follow enabled mammal kind access To more advanced technology including more advanced crafts for space flight and FTL ( Faster than light). This would be made possible via element zero with its radioactive properties it served as an excellent source of power FTL flight, but these were not the only things discovered in the Mars alien information cashecashe for the information stored also revealed that just on the edge of the sol system at least a hundred light years from Pluto was a giant hulking mass.

Explorers didn't know what it was until they access the data about it period from what they managed to translate from the archive it was meant to aid in space travel when simple FTL jumps weren't enough. While these alone were useful for system to system travel, the mass relays, The whole king device explorers found where better suited for traveling to hold new star clusters with systems and planets of their own. Naturally mammals took advantage of this and without hesitation ventured beyond their home system and star cluster and found themselves a new world to colonize thus the 1st ever colony of Earth, Shanshi was born. For months the colonists flourished loving everything about their new home however this did not last. For undenounced to them a massive strike force came for their new world. These new life forms were known as the Turians. Life forms which resembled both bird and insect and they were coming to conquer that colonies simply for accessing the mass relay of this star cluster and laying claim to a planet which was not there is to take. After laying waste to the mammals flee charged with protecting the colony and seizing control of the system the Turians Believed they had won, but they were sadly mistaken.

When word of the attack reached Earth the bulk of the mammal fleet launched their counter attack decimating the entire enemy fleet as well as their ground forces thus liberating the colony and triggering what mammals would for ever refer to this conflict, 1st contact war, for it was the 1st time mammals had ever made contact with another intelligent form of life not local to their system and because they knew that these life forms would return in greater numbers so the mammals acted first. After gaining access to the remains of an alien crafts computer systems they discovered the to oarians homeworld which they called Palavin and plan to hit them more they lived as well as send a message to these creatures. Just stay away, or they would all die, but before they could mobilize their attack, they were contacted by a group of individuals calling themselves the citadel council, who had learned about the conflict between both mammals and turians and sot to find a peaceful resolution to end this conflict.

His council was made up of 3 individuals a turian, the race that memos were already too familiar with, a solarian, An amphibian like race which had horn like protrusions ticking out of their heads, and last but not least was an asari, A completely mono gendered life form which appeared to only look female with stiff tentacle like hair flowing and forming to the back of their heads almost as if being blown by his strong wind. They sought to smooth things over between the 2 factions before more bloodshed could unfold especially the turianand councilor Because he had no knowledge of the attack and gave no such permission to his home world till launch such an assault.

So, to apologize properly the council forced the to Rian fleet to pay for all damage to the colony and offer proper ground based defenses for the colony to use should anything like this happen again. Also the council offered other uninhabited worlds to the mammals in a sector of space they called the attican traverse. Naturally the mammals accepted the offer, and as quickly as it had begun, the 1st contact war had ended. Shortly after the council put an end to the conflict they invited mammals to the sitted all the very seat of the council and also the capital city of counsels space and also the largest space station in existence and in a way much like the city of Zootopia with multiple species coexisting together in harmony. They were also given an embassy as a show of good faith that there was no ill will left to be found after what had recently transpired. While other races of the citadal objected to this because there peoples had to wait decades to be given an embassy the council had to explain it was in everyone's best interests that this would have to be done for the sake of collective peace and after witnessing 1st hand the resolve of the mammals military might as well as the size of their determination it would be unwise to provoke them any further. Especially after they had dealt such a crushing defeat to the tewari and fleet and even more so that they were prepared at the time to attack their homeworld. Eventually the other ambassadors came to agree with the council. More than 30 years later mammals had already acquired in established a sizeable reputation throughout the galaxy, some of it good, some of it bad.

But it would all change for better or worse on one of their colony worlds in the traverse. A small farm world called Eden prime just on the edge of the terminus systems and what the colonists found was an ancient alien artifact with the same origin as the information found in the Mars archives, a now extinct race of aliens called the Prothians, Who had believed to have died out over 50000 years ago when mammals were still just primitive creatures walking on all fours on Earth, No one knew what the true faith of the Prothians was only that all of the technology used by the residence of the Galaxy was based off of their designs. At 1st it was believed that only the newly formed Earth systems alliance and the council had knowledge of this pro Thai an artifact, But that opinion changed when a massive dreadnought like space craft that bore a striking resemblance to us quit appeared out of nowhere and with an army of sentient machines called the Geth. Their reason for being there was clear, to find the prothian's artifact and gather any and all information from it. To life forms were able to use it before the battle was over the 1st was a rogue to turian speacture sure called Saron Octurius who hated all mammals and went do anything had seems to put them in what he believed was their place, and was also working with the Geth and this attack was just the 1st of many that he and the Geth would commit, and the 2nd was a speacture candidate Who would soon be made 1st mammals speacture and eventually savior of the citadal, commander Shepard, and with the aid of a carefully selected team of highly skilled individuals and a state of the art warship called the The SSV Normandy they were able to follow close behind Saron and the Geth but the commander would soon discover that they were only pawns to sovereign, the dreadnought which was not actually as ship but as sentient machine known as a reaper, with more firepower than any ship in the galaxy but was only one of many and it had a mission. A mission to summon his brethren from dark space to harvest all sentient life and it needed the citadal to do it for the citadel was actually a creation of the reapers, specifically, it was a giant mass relay connecting to the reapers from the milky way Galaxy to dark space itself, but thanks to commander Shepard sovereign failed and the galaxy was safe, but only for a few years. Despite Shepherd's warnings the council chose to ignore the threat convincing themselves that the reapers were a myth, but they were wrong and didn't realize it until the invasion came. The Galaxy was covered in chaos and every inhabited world was attacked in a matter of days. Palavin, Sher'kesh, Thessia, Novaria, Feros, not even the citadel was safe. But there was hope. For hidden away in the Mars archive was a blue print for a super weapon capable of wiping out the reapers as well as any and all who served them. While the alliance built this weapon in secret shepherd searched for allies to either fight the reapers or help build the weapon uniting the entire Galaxy under one banner to fight the 1 enemy no 1 could defeat the alone. Fleets and armies of all races joined together in the defense of their civilizations and in the end they succeeded. Despite the reapers best efforts to keep the key component to the weapon which was eventually discovered to be the citadal away from the now United collect it fleet and protected from them in the Sol system it didn't matter. The weapon did exactly what it was needed to do, the reaper were no longer a threat, and the galaxy was saved from the greatest threat ever known. However, it was not all a celebration. In order for the weapon to work commander Shepard had to make the ultimate sacrifice and thus perished and in the aftermath of the mass relays through out the Galaxy were destroyed along with most of the citadel.

But that would not mean that the brave men and women who fought in the final battle would be trapped in the Sol system for the rest of their lives. After giving commander Shepard a proper funeral, the United fleet wasted no time in rebuilding the sol system relay most ships that were destroyed were salvaged for parts and some that weren't but beyond repair had to be cannibalized for the materials needed to rebuild the relay even the arms of the citadel were used resources for the construction. After 2 years of hard work and gathering the proper materials the relay was reborn. After this was completed what was left of the visiting ships returned to their home systems and began the process of rebuilding their own relays. In little as 15 years all the relays were rebuilt and the Galaxy remained United by the example that Shepard had Left Behind just like the foundations that Zootopia were built on.

But even though the Galaxy was United under one banner there were still tensions between races like the batarians who more often than not had attacked and raided mammal colonies in the traverse to make their captives into their slaves but after the war had ended the batarians, or the Krogan who were sterilized by the solarians with a bio weapon used on them during a war known as the Krogan rebellions Which Which was done done thanks to Shepherd and a very brilliant solarian scientist who gave his life to see it done, or the Quarrian whose home world Ranakk was stolen from them by their creations the Geth who rebelled against their masters when they tried to destroy them but was ended peacefully thanks to no small part the commander but even though the Geth had aided in the war against the reapers the Koreans were still slow to trust them. But all of these issues wouldn't matter when the Galaxy would once again have to unite to keep their existence because of one unlikely hero. My name is Cody Blaze in this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1: Work and play

(A/N How's it going everybody I hope you enjoy this fanfiction because I had a blast writing it. Of course it's not entirely finished right now but it will be soon enough I am just finishing up the last few chapters to be honest and for those of you who are both Zootopia and Mass effect fans then I'm thinking for sure you will like this story. Just so you know a few of the 1st couple of chapters are gonna be a bit boring but as time progresses it will pick up I promise so without further ado let's get this thing kicked off shall we.)

Chapter 1: work and play

I can recall correctly everything began to change from me on the day that we chose to visit my dad on the citadel during his 3 months of shore leave. I honestly don't know why he didn't just come visit us like I should other than hes a very well respected Admiral in the alliance navy as if that were really an excuse in my eyes. I am certain without a doubt it was because mom insisted that we did because she hated colony life especially when nothing exciting ever happened around the their except maybe there's a sky car crash or red sand bust but that was it. If I'm not mistaken, I think it was about 10:30 in the morning when mom came to wake me up.

She flipped on the light, came over to the bed, and gently shook me awake.

"Cody." She said in a sweet soothing voice as she always did to wake me. "Wake up my little sunshine." That was her nickname for me when I was still a little Fox kit because I always minutes to brighten her day even when shr wad upset, I always managed to make her smile and also when ever she said it, I couldn't help but smile a big toothless grin. Still can't help it to be honest only difference is now I have teeth. " Cody, come on it's time to get up you have to be at work in 2 hours and we're also leaving afterwards so get-up-and-get ready."

I began to groan. "Ugh, come on mom I'm busy. "

"Doing what? "She asked a little bit confused.

"**SLEEPING**!" I quietly growled at her.

"Well now you're busy getting ready for work so get-up-and-get dressed Mr. Blaze." I stayed under my comforter covering my head shielding my eyes from her and the light. 1st mistake of the day because that's when she resorted to her contingency plan. " Alright Cody you leave me no choice, **Jacob sic him!**" She called out to my little brother, that's when my four-year-old brother came rushing into the Room with his work done screaming at the top of his lungs as he began to soak me.

"**HEY WHAT THE HELL! CUT IT OUT YOU LITTLE... " **I had to cut myself off for obvious reasons. Also because mom was right there. She did not like it when I swore and if she ever caught me, she'd make me eat a bar of soap. So rather then finished my sentence I just got out of bed and started after Jacob. "**COM'R I'M**** GONNA KILL YOU!**"

He shot me one more time in the face before he ran out of the Room. I run past mom and chased him down the Hall as he screamed for mom to help him. I cornered him in the kitchen and he tries to run past me but I grabbed him and put him in a headlock before he can escape. "**MOMMY HELP HE'S GONNA BEAT ME UP!"** He cried out desperately trying to escape as he struggled.

" Oh I'm not going to beat you up." Which was the truth, because I had something else in mind. "I'm going to sit on your head and **FART ON YOU TILL YAH DIE!" **Before I could make good on that promise mom came in and stopped me.

"OK you two that's enough. Cody let your brother go." I let him go like she said and then he stuck his tongue out at me. "OK Jacob thank you sweetie now go brush your teeth." he picks up his squirt gun and ran out the room, I looked at mom with a look that said I was not amused." Don't give me that look I gave you a chance to get up willingly but you refuse so I had to resort to other methods." She said with a huge grin on her face.

" You know most people use in alarm clock in not a four-year-old with a serrta brand hydro cannon." I said as I shook some of the water off of me.

She just snickered. " Well if you ever used your alarm clock, I wouldn't have to use your brother to wake you. Besides that, it saves you time to get ready because now you don't need a shower."

She was technically right, but I still took one and not long after I got dressed and sat down for breakfast. " So, what's on the menu today ma?" I asked as I sat down at the table now out of my PJs

" Blueberry pancakes and eggs. I was going to make oatmeal too, but i guess your brother got rid of it again." She announced as she brought over the pan with about ten pancakes in it.

" Well you know how much he hates that stuff; can't say I blame him though." I said as I used my fork to grab a few pancakes.

" I still don't know how he found it this time I hid it so well. " She said as she scratched her chin.

" Not well enough it seems. Hes like a little commando on a mission." Truth be told it wasn't my brother that got rid of it. Not this time. This time I was the one responsible for you it going missing. But I didn't just throw it away I gave it to our local homeless shelter along with some other food I bought. After the reaper invasion the council had to raise taxes to try and rebuild civilization and because of that a lot of people couldn't afford to keep their homes and ended up on the streets and to make it worse most of them couldn't get jobs as none were available so I decided to donate food to the shelter whenever I can.

Plus, I could get away with it if mom ever found out because she always said that God would want us to help out those in need when they cannot help themselves. It also says in The Bible that God helps those who help themselves but personally I think it's just common sense to help someone in trouble and if you can help someone else then you should do it no matter how big or small.

I was about halfway through with my first pancake when Jacob came in still in his pj's. " Yah gonna get dress sometime little bro?" I said just to give him a hard time. " Or are you gonna be captain Pj's all day?"

You got all huffy about it. It was adorable when he tried to act tough. "I'll show you Captain Pj's You big butthead."

I almost choked laughing. Even his threats and insults were adorable. But it stop being cute though when he punched me in the nose. To my surprise it actually hurt. Not enough to break it, but enough to hurt. "OW! Jacob what was that? "

"I told you I'd show you Butthead."

Mom didn't appreciate it one bit, so she grabbed him by the shoulders, got down on one knee to meet his gaze and said in an authoritative tone of voice. "**JACOB MATTHEW BLAZE! "** Uh-oh, she middle named him. He is totally screwed now.** "DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN, WE DO NOT HIT PEOPLE IN THE FACE EVER, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR YOUNG MAMMAL?!"**

He nodded his head as he started to cry. " I'll be good mommy I swear. "I'm not sure if it was because he was scared of mom when she was this angry or if he thought he was going to get a spanking either way I think he got the message. To be honest though I kind of fell bed for him, sure he didn't deserve pity but I still got out of my chair and hugged him.

" Hey Hey come on stone to do that."I wiped the tears from his face with my thumbs. " What would dad think if he saw you cry like this huh? You're a big boy and big boys don't cry." He looked up at me with big wide pathetic eyes still plenty of tears. Even when he was crying, you looked cute. " Look if it makes you feel any better I forgive you Okay buddy?" He nodded his head as he finally started calming down. I felt him wrap his arms around my neck and I heard him say.

" I'm sorry big brober." He couldn't say brother correctly yet. It seems everything about him was adorable. I then picked him up and put him in his high chair then got him a pancake. He ate it without a fork for some reason. He liked eating with his paws more than utensils. After breakfast I went to the bus stop on our block and waited for it to take me to work. I didn't have to wait too long just about 5 minutes or so. It landed right next to me and the driver open the doors, he was a mouse sitting in a cockpit seat made special for a mouse with about 8 different screens to help him navigate such a large machine. " Morning kid how far are you going?"He'd say this to me every morning. I think he was trying to be funny, but he wasn't. Not by a long shot. Hell, most of the jokes he'd to make didn't even make sense at all, but he didn't care unfortunately. "I'm just headed to the borough's farm as usual. Nothing too far. "

"Heh heh that's what she said."

" That doesn't even make any sense."

" She said that too." It's like your dad trying to make you laugh with jokes made for a younger generation, but he doesn't understand the way the joke works. I sat down next to a sleeping pig who I wasn't sure if he had missed his stop so I gently shook him a bit.

"Hey buddy when is your stop?" He woke up really grumpy. " Hey what the hell are you waking me for kid? I'm trying to sleep a little before my stop in Gemini central."

That's when I realized I did the right thing. "Uh, You are currently in Gemini central. " you're currently in Gemini central."

" Wait WHAT! HEY RALPH LET ME OFF THIS IS MY STOP! " He spun out of the seat and made a mad - for the door and as a result I got the whole seat to myself so I just laid down and relaxed a little bit before I had to work. Or at least that's what I thought because not 5 minutes into the ride my relaxation was ruined by a certain hare who I had loathed my entire life.

A gigantic ass head by the name of Gregory Harrison who just got off making my life hell for no reason. "Move over shit head."

He said hitting me in the head. I opened my eyes to see him towering over me. " Oh, great the perfect way to ruin my day, Mr. Harrison. To what do I owe the unfortunate pleasure of seeing you here to day? "

"** Hey** any time your in my presence is a blessing from God."

" More like a ship from satan, oh Speaking of which how is your dad?"

"Fuck you fox, you and your whole family. You think just because you're dad is a war hero that means you can do whatever you want."

"Oh, this coming from the guy who's daddy had to bail him out of jail because he tried to steal a sky car and fucked it up before he'd even garden 10 feet away from where he found the dam thing because his family is rich? HA, that was a good one. At least my dad earns what he gets on the job, your dad probably sucks his promotions out of a krogan's cock."

You able collar of my shirt and pulled me up in the attempt to start a fight with me, big mistake I thought as I grabbed his wrist and twisted it, spun him around and put him his arm in between his shoulder blades then kicked him in the back of the knee sending him to the floor. " Pretty cool huh? My dad taught me that, also taught me how to shoot, night fight and kill a guy in full ninja mode. You are damn lucky I'm not armed or in a dark alley right now. "**Hey knock it off you 2 we got a schedule to keep, fine a seat and fall in it."**

"Not until this cum chugger apologizes for hitting me in the head."

I started to twist Greg's arm a little more to persuade him a little faster. "**OW OW OW! **All right I'm sorry! Now let me go. " He began to beg.

" What's the magic word? "

He groaned. "Please."

" There now was that so hard?" I said as I let him up. I swear I could hear him mumble something under his breath as he found a different seat. " Oh, and one more thing Greg. I know you've been making passes at Alice, stay away from her or if you know what's good for you."

Gregory had a very unhealthy obsession with my friend, a very beautiful Bunny by the name of Alex Burrows, so much so that I'm afraid one of these days hes going to try something like force himself on to her in which case, I'd kill him. But after showing him how little effort I need you to kick his ass I think he'd gotten the message. The ride lasted for about 20 minutes as it always did including all other stops we had to make for other passengers. I finally got to the farm where I would begin yet another glorious day of work. Yeah right. Sure, it put money in my pocket but I hated working there. While you asked? Because they all retreated me like garbage Expecting me to do the work of 4 people at once. There were literally 40 or so other employees working there and none of them could spare the time to help? Pardon my French but that is bullshit. I know I should just quit but there's only one other job I want in the Galaxy and that is to be an alliance marine like my dad but I wasn't old enough yet. Until I turn 18 I didn't have a choice, plus I'd have to find another reason to see Alice, who I had a crush on but I was too afraid to tell her and as luck would have it she also happened to be my bosses middle born daughter, Needless to say her father wouldn't approve of me, not because I with a Fox, he didn't care about that, he was just being an overprotective father so I can't say I blame him. I reported directly to Mr. Burrows so he'd know I had arrived for the daily harvest.

When I found him, he was on his hover tractor pulling a whole trailer of blue apples, a fruit native to this world in some parts of asari space as well. However, Don't let the name fool you they don't look like a typical Apple that you and I know not just because of the color but because of the way they looked. They looked more like a black Berry had baby I with the color blue and then the baby started taking steroids. As far as fruit goes it tastes pretty good, kind of like salted caramel oddly enough which I enjoyed already so I wasn't complaining. Mr. Burroughs stopped the tractor in front of me and turned down the throttle so I could hear him. " Good morning son." He said looking happy to see me.

" Good morning you too sir where do you need me."

" Head over to the corn patch I need as many paws as I kin get to pick as much corn as possible. Oh, and one more thing take a couple extra baskets with yah on the way over there we've got corn than last year's harvest, way more than I needed and if we don't get it sold soon it's gonna go bad." I gave him a mock salute. " You got it sir." Corn was one of the only things on the planet that he grew that Corn was one of the only things on the planet that he grew that came from Earth. Next to that was carrots, potatoes, green beans, in cabbages as for everything else it was either local Flora or vegetation, or from asari space. After I got the baskets, I headed over to the corn patch as quickly as possible and lent a paw and the baskets to anyone who needed one. "Don't even think about it carrots."

Sure enough it was Alice. " Aw damn it how did you know it was me?"

"Because it's always you."

"Well it's not _always_ me. Sometimes it's my brother Joey."

I turned and faced her. "Let me guess, he right behind me isn't he?" That's when Joey, a ginger furred, lept out from behind me to try and scare me as well, that's when I grabbed his arm and with a judo throw I threw him over my body and on to the ground and while still holding on to his arm I rolled him onto his front then put my knee into his back and at the same time putting him in a half nelson. "_Good _morning Joey, how does that dirt taste?"

Joey started begging for mercy. **"OKAY, UNCLE MAN UNCLE!"** I let him up and help him off the ground. He dusted himself off while saying. "Jeez Cody how the hell do you do that?"

I just chuckled. "You do know my dad is a marine right? He does this kind of stuff for a living, or at least he used to before he got promoted to admiral of the SSV monarch. The only difference is you'd be dead at this point instead of just dirty. By the way Mable i wouldn't try it next if i were you."

Yet another bunny came out of the corn patch, this one a chocolate colored doe. "Damn it, how do you do that?"

"I'm like a living radar, and as Joey just found out a living weapon."

"Jeez dude remind me never to piss you off. I'd hate to see what you can really do." Joey added as he shuttered a bit.

"Of that you can be certain." I said with a smirk.

**"HEY!" **It was Mr. Burrows shouting at usand he didn't look too happy. **"QUIT PICKEN YOUR ASSES AND START PICKEN CORN YOU FOUR!"** He bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Alice quickly said. "Sorry daddy.

We'll get right on it." We all got back to picking every ear of corn that was mature enough to pick. We kept it up for about three hours until Mrs. Burrows rang the lunch bell giving the employees a much needed break break. The Burrows were kind enough to feed everyone including their employees, they'd even go out of their way to cater to the diets of all their predator employees, not that i actually ate meat. I'd made the choice to be a vegetarian and sense my species was omnivores anyway it was relatively easy for me. Also, in case you're wondering no I didn't go vegetarian for Alice's sake it was my choice alone.

Anyway, during lunch Alice and I would talk about a lot of different things like our plans for the week, what we've done during the week, what we've heard about during the week, or we would just talk about our futures. She already knew about my plan to join the marines corp. As it turned out she wanted to join the alliance too but as a pilot, which made me both happy and scared for her because i might get to see her a little more often than what my dad got when it came to seeing loved ones but I'd also be constantly worried that the worst would happen to her all the time, as if she wouldn't feel the same about me when I'm deployed on active duty. But this was her dream and I had to Support her no matter how i felt. But today's topic anything like that. It was about something else. Our high school's annual semiformal. Which was supposed to be in a week, but I wouldn't be able to go because I'd be gone for a while visiting my dad. She wasn't too happy about that. We agreed to be each other's date. I still don't know how I managed that one.

"I'm really sorry about this carrots, but you know i don't get to see my dad very often anymore. I've gotta take the moment when I can."

"I know that red, but you promised we'd go together. I've even picked out the cutest little dress to wear."

"I throught you hated the C word."

"It's okay if I... Hey don't change the subject."

"Oh well so much for that idea." She was right though. I'd promised her month's in advance that we'd go to semi-formal together, but that was before I knew we'd be leaving the colony to see my dad on the citadel. "Listen carrots l promise I'll make it up to you. I always do, don't I?"

She stared at the ground, clearly this wasn't going to be easy to fix so I started to think as hard as I could. But nothing came to mind. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I knew she'd eventually forgive me, but it was going to be a long time before that happened so the could do for the time being was hug her. "Oh, you bunnies. You all get so emotional over everything." I kissed the top of her head. I don't know why I did it though. Oh who the hell am i kidding of course I know why. "But I promise you I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you. Even if it kills me."

She finally looked at me. "You really mean that?" She asked sounding hopeful.

"Have I ever lied to you?" I asked very confidently.

But she then said with a hint of annoyance. "Yes. Twice."

I had no memory of either lie. "Okay when did either of these lies happen?" I asked very confused.

"The first was when you said you'd take me to semi-formal, the second was when you said you wouldn't go to the citadel without me so by my count that's two lies fuzz butt." She stated with a bit off anger.

"Uh, fuzz butt?" I had no idea what she meant.

"I don't know any good insults to use on you coexist with your species that don't sound specist or an old stereotype okay? So, shut up." She said demandingly.

"Aw, you are so cute when you try to insult me." I said as I pinched her cheek.

She quickly swatted my paw away. "**GOD DAMN IT!** How many times have I told you not to call me cute?" She barked angrily at me, I would never understand why but for some reason bunnies hate being called cute, sweet, or adorable even though it was all true. But that didn't stop me. Personally, I did it just to get a laugh out of it.

After lunch lunch we go back to work on the corn patch and it was considerably hot at this point in the day. "UGH! It is so stupidly hot out here." I complained about the heat a lot, and in such a thick fur coat it was almost unbearable for me.

"Well then take your shirt off if it's that bad for you." Alice said very casually.

That was obviously the best course of action but I was a little...self conches about my body which even I thought was weird especially sense I was a guy but it didn't matter, I still didn't feel comfortable with my shirt off. "Um, on second thought it's not that bad." I said nervously.

"Not this crap again Cody, come on you do this every time, literally all of my brothers do it when they get hot, you don't have anything to be a shamed of, besides you have a very good looking body if I may say so."

I began to blush. "You...you mean you actually..." I began to asked nervously.

She chuckled then said. "What? Am I not allowed to think my best friend is attractive? I mean you find me appealing to the don't you red?"

I answered way too fast. "N-NO! I-I MEAN YES! I MEAN UH...I...UH?" Nice one Cody waita be honest dumb ass.

But I guess she didn't care because she started to laugh. "Come on just take it off you big dork. I won't bite, too hard."

"Not funny." I said as I noticed her little sex innuendo.

"It's not supposed to be funny. Just take it off already before you die of heatstroke." She said almost demandingly.

As much as I didn't want to especially after what she'd just said it was getting way too hot so I just bit the bullet and got it over with. Once I did it though I caught her staring at me. "Hey you got a little drool right there on your face there." I don't think she heard me. "Hello? Eden prime to Alice? Anybody home?"

She then said very lustfully. "Just let me enjoy the view for a moment. It's not often you rock that six pack of yours."

"One of the benefits of my dad's training is constant exorcise." I said with a grin.

"And yet you hid your body like a little school girl." She said jokingly, my grin suddenly turned into a frown.

"Shut up." I said demanding. "We all have our flaws. Mine just so happens to be nude in public."

She snickered a bit the replied. "Yeah but you don't have any reason to be nervous about it. I mean if you looked a little more on the heavy side maybe you would have a reason."

"You mean like your dad?" I joked with a smirk.

"Hey you leave him out of this." She spat with her finger pointed into my nose.

"Hey Alice could you...oh...hel-low six pack." Mable had come out of nowhere, and apparently she liked what she saw too.

I berried my face into my paws with embarrassment. "Oh my god, this is embarrassing."

"Alice, you never told me you boyfriend had such a swimmers body, makes me want to..." She walked up to me slowly and seductively as she just stared at me with lust in her eyes, she put her paws, I was frozen by her seductive behavior, she the whispered into my ear. "... Go swimming."

"Uh, okay this is getting weird." I said nervously.

"Really Mable, don't tease him like that, you know he's not comfortable with... " Alice tried to get her sister to back off, but she just interrupted Alice by saying.

"What? I'm just kidding, is it a crime that I like what I see? But I must admit, I am jealous little sis, your man is really one of the fuckable ones."

I was in shock at her remark. "Okay what, Alice and I aren't dating, I mean I don't think I would mind but...I mean...uh..."

"Mable!" Alice growled with disapproval.

"What? I was just kidding, jeez little sis. But still, you two would make a cute couple. Like me and Nathan are."

I was suddenly snapped out of my awkward feelings only to have it replaced with confusion. "Wait you and Nathan are..?"

"Well we just had our first kiss yesterday." She laminated for us.

"Oh my gosh Mable I'm so happy for you." Alice hugged her sister lovingly. This guy she was talking about was just another bunny from a different farm just down the road, Mable made no secrets that she liked him. And the fact that she kissed him said she definitely liked him.

"Mable where are those extra...oh...uh...something going on that I should know about here?" Really, first Mable and now Joey, this only ever happens it seems when I do something I really don't want to do. I hate you fate, I hate you so god damn much.

"Oh sorry Joey, I guess I got a little distracted by this...super muscular fox over here." Mable just leaned up against me and just stroked my pectorals, she clearly couldn't get enough.

"Would you stop that?" I smacked her paw away.

"Spoil sport, your no fun." She said with a frown.

"Don't you already have a boyfriend to feel up?" I said as I made it very clear that I wanted her to stop.

Joey then cocked his head a little with confusion. "Huh, what's he talking about?"

"Mable and Nathan are a thing now, they just had their first kiss." Alice interjected on Mable's behalf.

"Well that's great to hear sis, you had your first kiss. So how was it?" He asked feeling a bit curious.

She closed her eyes and sighed with ecstasy as she looked up at the sky. "It was...magical. Like eating a big ol' slice of chocolate cake."

"Wow, the fact that you compared it to food is kind of sad." I spoke my opinion, which was suppose to be in my head and nowhere else to be honest as I didn't want to sound like a dick, but it was too late to do anything about it now.

"Shut up fuzz butt, she just had a first kiss this is important to girl." Alice scolded me, then Joey quickly objected.

"Hey it's important to guys too Alice. But it sounds like you enjoyed yours more than I did mine."

"Oh yeah, who was your first kiss?" Mable asked sounding a little hungry for gossip.

"You don't know her, but she lives in town. I think her name was...Cathy...maybe Kaitlin. Anyway it sucked."

"She was that bad?" I asked sort of sympathetically.

"So bad that it was laughable. What about you Cody, who was your first kiss?" Joey asked me, clearly he was feeling a bit like a gossip today.

I just rubbed the back of my neck and answered. "I actually haven't been kissed before."

"What are you talking about? Yes you have." Alice quickly interjected.

"Uh, no I haven't." I said almost chuckling.

She just looked at me with a small amount of shock. Then she burst out laughing. "Oh my god you really don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?" I asked sounding a bit confused.

She then began to paint a mental picture for me. "Okay, think back. You were seven I was six. It was first grade, we were sitting on top of the jungle gym and playing truth or dare. It was my turn to ask and you picked dare and I dared you to kiss me. And after you did it you looked so embarrassed you started blushing and sweating, it was so cute even though you looked like you were gonna shit yourself before you did it."

I tried to think back but I had no memories of it. "Are you sure this happened?"

"Well he was a little kid Alice you can't really expect him to remember that. Like how dad can't really be expected to remember their anniversary." Joey interjected.

"Or like how Joey always forgets to put the seat down when he goes to the bathroom." Mable added as she nudges her brother.

"Oh my god will you let that go already? You know you could do it yourselves you know." Joey pointed out.

"Joey, if I were you I would **not** open this particular can of worms." Alice said not so subtly warning him to stop before it was to late.

"Anyway..." I tried to get us back on topic. "If this actually happened, was it...you know...a good kiss?"

She started to laugh and even harder. "Really, you don't even remember it happening and you want to know if it was a good kiss or not? Oh Cody Blaze you are something else. But to answer your question I don't remember how it was."

Before I could say anything Mable chimed in. "Well was it like a full on mouth to mouth kiss or was it like a little peck on the cheek?"

Alice then looked at me with a grin and said. "More like a peck on the lips."

"Then that doesn't count." Mable stated firmly.

Then Joey added. "Nope doesn't count at all.

"What are you guys talking about? Yes it does." Alice tried to denounce them.

"No that's how you kiss your mother so it doesn't count." Joey shot down her theory.

"They have a point Alice. That's not really a kiss." I said with honesty.

Mable's eyes then started to light up. "Oh my God I just had the greatest idea. Alice you should totally kiss him right here right now!"

"Wait what?" I could hardly believe what I was hearing.

"Yeah and besides you guys almost did it once you might as well remedy that now while you still can." Joey added with a devilish grin on his face.

" What, but...but… " I was suddenly being backed into a corner.

Alice thought about it for a second. " Yeah I think that might be a good idea too, don't you think Cody?" She grinned a very playful grin.

" Whoa now hold on don't I have a say in this? " I asked feeling defensive.

" What it's just a kiss." She said very nonchalantly.

" Yeah but you're like a sister to me Alice I mean it would be weird if… " I laminated for her.

She just rolled her eyes and groaned before saying. "Oh my god I'm not asking you to sleep with me I'm asking you to kiss me."

"Uh, I...uh...this is...weird." I said feeling my face getting warmer.

But she just said very casually. "It's not weird, don't make it weird." I stood there frozen. I didn't know what to do. I began to blush. " Oh my God that's the same faced you made the first time."

" Come on man just kiss my sister already, you know you want to." Joey egged me on.

"I don't...I mean...I...just...but..." Oh god someone help me out of this please, I'm being surrounded by a trio of evil bunnies.

" Yeah come on Cody. She won't bite. just a little kiss." They both started to chant over and over saying kiss her. Eventually Alice got tired of waiting and just...kissed me. she pulled me in closer to her level so she could get in better. Oh my God. Oh...my...god. This is...actually kinda nice.

She pulled away and said. "You need to practice a little."

Both Joey and Mable began to laugh as I just stood there dumb stricken. "Oh man you might be a stone cold marine wanna be but when it comes to girls dude you freeze like a deer in the headlights." Joey joke at my expense.

One of the other employees had something to say about that. And yes he was a deer. "Hey fuck you. It's not like we want to just stand there, it's because we get too scared to move."

We got back to work and after we finished picking the corn, we loaded it all into the back of a trailer and used the tractor to haul it over to the sorting station where for some reason I had to do all by myself because Mr. Burrows had everyone else gathering the cabbage from one of the fields. I think it was because didn't want me near his daughters anymore for the day and probably because it pissed him off by letting them see my bare chest distract them from wood work which I could respect but to make me do all the sorting myself was bullshit, as I'd mentioned before they treated me like garbage, and I had to wash the plows after this too, also by myself. If I didn't know any better I'd say Mr. Burrows just plain hated me. But it's not like complaining is gonna fix anything. But you know what the dumbest part is? That Mr. Burrows actually has the audacity to say he appreciates me. If that were true, he'd pay me what I'm worth. It's the least he could do for making me do all that work alone. By the time I'd finally finished everything needed of me to be done it was the end of my shift almost 9 o'clock and I was sore from head to toe, even my tail hurt for some reason. I could hardly move. That's when Alice came to the rescue, or at least that's what I thought.

" Feeling a little overworked buddy?" Alice asked as she came to check up on me.

"Ah, a little bit yeah." I tried not to move too much. I was so stiff.

" Don't worry red the doctor is in and you are getting one of my famous massages. Just lie down here and take off your shirt."

I knew she was going to say that. I bet she prayed for this to happen." OK fine, but no funny stuff missy, you keep your paws on my back and place them nowhere else understand?" I said making sure she knew that I wouldn't allow her mischievousness.

" Oh, how you wound me by saying that, don't you trust me?" She smirked. " Now lay down and let me fix your back." I did as she said, I started to unbutton my shirt, she just stood there and enjoyed the show.

"Really? Again with this?" I said as I took notice that she was drooling all over herself.

She just stared at me and said. "Sorry just got caught up in the moment."

I threw my shirt in her face, just a mess with her a little then proceeded to lay down on the ground as she instructed then she knelt down just hovering over my back. Well this isn't sexual in any way. Then she just got to work, fixing my back that is, and it felt so good. She really knew what she was doing starting with my lower back and slowly working her way up and then back down again. It actually made me feel a little aroused and...no, bad Cody, don't you dare start thinking about that, not right now. But that's when things went too far when she started to nibble on my ear. Oh, fuck what is she doing that for. I couldn't help but enjoy the feeling, it's amazing how something so insignificant as this could be so...erotic. I had to fight every single fiber of my being not to give in to my desires. Eventually I got up and shouted. **"STOP!"**

I went to collect my shirt when Alice started to speak. "I was wondering when you were going to say something. " She was grinning like a cat that just ate a Canary.

" OK, to stare at me is one thing but you just crossed a line." I said with anger, I wanted her to know that I didn't like the fact that she was trying to seduce me.

"Oh come on you big baby all I did was nibble on your ear a little, and gave you a huge boner it seems." I started to blush again so I covered my...little friend. "If you want, I could help fix that too, I mean we are in a barn. Which is were the term role in the hay invented. And we might as well sense we've already kissed."

**"OH MY GOD IS THIS JUST A JOKE TO YOU!?" **I shouted as I finally put my shirt back on." I mean seriously Alice we're friends and your just…"

"Cody relax I was fucking with your head you big dummy." She said still treating this as a joke.

"Well please don't okay? Look I don't know what's going on with you but you need to stop okay? This is just going too far." That was obviously a lie, I wanted more. I wanted her so badly that it drove me nuts. Hell, if she'd say the word I'd throw her to the ground and have my wicked way with her all night. But I just couldn't do that with her. Not unless I'd married her first, mom was extremely religious, like text book extreme. She was the kind of person whose faith could move mountains and she made it very clear that I wasn't allowed to have sex with anyone until I married them which of course is the way it was supposed to be. Alice was too of course but she certainly didn't act like it at times and this was one of those times.

"Okay okay I'm sorry that you didn't like it alright? I just thought that...?" She paused for a moment and I was left wondering what she was going to say.

I then asked sort of confused. "You thought…what?"

" Never mind. You clearly didn't appreciate it." She said with a whimper.

"No, it's not that." I began to denounce her thoughts. "I'm just…not ready for a relationship as serious as this just yet. Believe me I did enjoy myself I just don't want there to be anything awkward between us in the end."

" I understand." She crossed her arms and looked away from me. It was pretty clear that she was close to crying. Even though it went against my better judgment I had to comfort her. So, I just walked up to her and hugged her. Then she wrapped her arms around me. She squeezed me so tight. I don't think she wanted to let go. To be honest neither I.

"Oh you bunnies. So emotional over the little things." But I think it was safe to say that this was anything but little. Because I had a feeling that she felt the same way about me too but she wasn't quite as afraid to let it show and way too eager to make things happen in more ways than one. While other guys would jump at the chance for this I had to be better. I knew I did, for her sake and mine. As I said before I wanted her desperately but I wanted our first time to be special, because I didn't just want sex, I wanted intimacy, I wanted love and only those would be enough for me to make her mine and no one else's. Then I did something that surprised even me. I picked her up holding in my arms and just...kissed her. But only a light peck on the lips. "Just to let you know that I care." I announced to let, to make sure she understood my actions. She began to blush a bit, I sate here down on the ground and made my way to the door. "Well I uh...I guess I'll see you soon when I get back."

"Cody wait, just a second." I didn't know what she was going to say but I was ready for it. "Cody, what my sister said today...about us being a couple, and feel free to say no to this if you don't want to, would you ever actually consider us as...more...than friends?"

I felt my heart beat faster. She'd said something I had no idea how to answer just yet. "Um, I...don't really know how to answer that right now...but I will get back to you on that."

"Cool cool, guess I'll uh...see you around baby." She covered her mouth with her paws realizing what she had just said. I stopped when I heard her say that.

" Uh, what did you call me?" I asked feeling the shock of her remark in a way.

" Oh shoot, I meant buddy not baby I don't know why I said that I mean that would just be weird if I called my best friend that after I did just asked him a question like that...um...you know what maybe you should just go before I embarrass myself even more." She buried her face into her paws with embarrassment.

I just shook my head while laughing. "Oh you are just full of surprises tonight aren't you? Well I'll see you soon." I said as I waved her good bye.

"Hey bring me back a T-shirt. Size medium please." She asked as I walked away.

" Can do babe." Oh shit...oh...shit did i just say that?

"W-what did you just call me?" She asked as I kept going.

I thought about it for a sec and said. "Just messing with yah carrots. See you soon you cute little bunny." Playing it off by using the C word, brilliant if you ask me.

"God damn it how many times do I have to tell you not to call me cute fuzz butt!" She threw a watering can at me as I left the barn, I just popped my head out and made a face at her to mock her. She flipped me off, I just started laughing and said.

"You're too easy." I begin to make my way to the bus stop still trying to figure out what to do about all this, how to break the ice to her come up with I begin to make my way to the bus stop still trying to figure out what to do about all this, how to break the ice to her come up when to do it to, what to say, and it didn't help that all these emotions were just coming out of the wood work. I wish love was simpler. I wish I would just man up and tell her just how I felt but I was just too scared even though I had a positive feeling about how I felt it would change the fact that society would never accept a fox and a bunny together even if they were in love. Because in today's society in mixed species relationship is not a welcome sight to see, if anything it's a sin to most mammals. But God forbid that anyone let anybody who's in love be in love and still be together.

I've seen so many kids ridicule each other over the stupidest things and yet they do even dumber things than that. Like steal cars, spray paint buildings, do drugs, under age drinking, and so on, But for some reason or another they could still do it and be happy with their lives even if it was something that could ruin it for ever. But that doesn't stop them from doing it either and they usually don't even care if they will in their lives or who their choices her to. So why should it be any different in a mixed species couple to exist and why can't they just leave them alone. I would hope that one day that people could just wake up and see just how stupid they really are, but sadly I know that will probably never happen. Even though it could beast easier for everyone to just get over it.

These things happen all the time, so they should just accept that it's never going to stop never going to end. But it's been like this before we had even developed a more he panic wit form of space travel. You'd think though and after everything we'd accomplished since that faithful day on Mars that we would finally learn to pull our heads out of our asses and just let people live their lives happily. But I guess that the prothians never had anything to teach about mixed species couples or how they should be treated as equals. But sadly no matter how advanced we grow, no matter how evolved we become, deep down, we will always be the same old slaves to our instincts.

(A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please let me know how I did because this was my very 1st fan-fiction I've ever written and it was in extreme pain in the ass to write because I had to do this on my phone I would have used my laptop but for some stupid reason it won't connect to the Internet ever so I will resort to other Methods soon enough also please like it if you see fit and I hope you all enjoy the next chapter which will be coming out soon. Next time on Zootopia mass effect Cody heads home to find an unexpected guest waiting for him and he is faced with very disturbing news. Will you take it well or will he fall apart who knows you'll have to wait until chapter 2)


	3. Chapter 2: Homecoming

(A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the last chapter also hope it wasn't too boring for you, but I will admit I did have fun writing it, however this chapter doesn't have nearly as many jokes as the last one did more focusing on some serious issues so don't expect too much comedy. Also before I get started with this chapter I just wanted to tell you guys if you're interested that is that the inspiration I acquired for writing this fanfiction came from two different fanaficions on this sight, the one that got the ball rolling was fallout Zootopia by a guy call Ciderstrip, I definitely suggest you read it, it's basically a crossover with Fallout and Zootopia of course, in fact the way I've chosen to right it like this was the same way that he or she wrote their story, being that it's narrated by the main character, I wanted to go that way because I absolutely loved the way it was done, and the other source of inspiration was from seeing some fan art for a another fanfiction similar to my own called the wild effect I know for a fact that one isn't done but I'm sure the writer has their reasons. So to the writers of both fanfictions I thank you if it wasn't for your idea I probably never would've found the inspiration to create this fanfiction. Now without any more delays let's get this bird in the air.)

Chapter 2: Homecoming

I finally got home almost an hour later than I should've thanks to Alice, I'm not saying I didn't like it but there are some things that should be left behind closed doors. Speaking of which the front door was wide open for some reason and all the lights were off as well. Something didn't sit well with me about any of this, so I snuck around through the back of the house to the kitchen and crept inside tiptoeing ever so slightly like my dad had taught me.

Just as soon as I had gotten to the archway to the hall, I felt a paw clasped my snout shut and an arm wrapped around my neck. Instantly I wrapped my arms around the back of the intruders had and through him over my entire body, he landed with a loud THUD! He sprung to his feet and took up a fighting stance, I did the same as he threw the first punch, I blocked it in pushed it away than through my own punch, he blocked it then picked me in the chest but I caught his foot, still holding on to his ankle with one paw I spun around his leg and nailed him in the groin. "Who the hell are you and why are you in my house freak?"

I said still ready to kick his ass. That's when the lights came on and there was my mom in the archway with her omni-tool active and featuring the stopwatch setting in a large floating holographic rectangle. "Not bad honey 12.6 seconds that's a new record. But did you really have to hurt your father?"

"Wait what?" I looked down at my opponent, he was wearing a black ski mask, I pulled it off and there I saw the face of my father. "Oh, shit dad I didn't know it was you I…"

He cut me off before I could say another word. "That was sloppy at best son. If I had been an actual intruder do you really think that I wouldn't use a knife to slit your throat and not to mention how close I got to you. You should have been more vigilant and it took you four moves to take me down when it should've only taking you three. But you have improved I will give you that one. Now help your old man up."

I pulled him up onto his feet then gave him a hug. "It's good to see you dad."

"Damn good to see you too private." That was dad's nickname he gave me when I told him I wanted to join the Marines, and when I did, he started to train me himself. He had faith in me and I was determined to live up to his expectations and beyond, he taught me everything he was taught such as shooting, knife fighting, stealth, and Marine Paw to paw combat. He also taught me a little about strategy which I apparently still had a lot to learn from.

"Wait I thought we were supposed to come and visit you on the citadel?" I asked very confused.

"I decided I didn't want to wait that long to see you all so I just used the Monarch to get me here." He stated with a smile on his face.

"Isn't that against some kind of rule that you can't use an alliance vessel for personal endeavors?" I asked a little worried for his career, but it didn't seem to faze him as he answered very casually.

"Probably, but what are they gonna do discharge me? They can get in line." I guess our 'little fight' was loud enough to wake the dead, or at least Jacob because he came out of his room into the kitchen rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was still in the same PJs he had on this morning.

"What's going on in here?" He said still half asleep.

"Ah There's my little mammal. Come over here and give me a hug buddy." Dad said as he knelt down and readied himself for his inevitable charge. Jacob opened his eyes and saw dad kneeling down arms wide open ready to catch him.

"DADDY!" He ran straight for him now fully awake and gave him a hug.

"I missed you so much kiddo." Dad said with a half whisper.

"I missed you more." Jacob replied with joy clear in his voice. I could see tears of joy well up in Jacob's eyes. Out of all three of us he missed dad the most. "What happened to your face?" I didn't notice at first but dad had a new scar right across his left eye.

"Whoa when'd you get that one dad?" I asked with concern.

But he just answered very casually. "Oh this? Got it from a batarian pirate who tried to off me on Omega. Something about I dishonored his clan and blah blah blah oh no the Fox killed me."

"Aw poor daddy I make it better." Jacob kissed dad on his scar like any parent would if there child got a scraped knee or something.

"Aw thank you buddy that feel so much better." That's when he in turn gave Jacob a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, that reminds me I have a few things for you boys." He sat Jacob on the floor and went into the next room, he came back with his knapsack, he opened it and reached in then pulled out a necklace with a green and orange stone that looked like an eyeball of some species of wild animal, the kind that the aliens use as livestock of course. He put it around Jacob's neck and said. "This is the eye of Amonkir the Drell's God of hunters, I got it from a Drell priest on the Hannar home world of Kahjay, they say as long as you wear it your aim will be as true as his own. That is if you believe in that sort of thing."

Jacob inspected it thoroughly, I think he liked it because he started to grin then looked at dad and said. "Thank you daddy." Then he hugged them one more time before heading back to bed. "Good night daddy I love you." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Good night buddy I love you too." Then dad reached into the bag again and this time pulled out a very impressive knife, it had to be at least 8 inches long with a pearl handle and a spiked pommel, the end of the blade looked like a V instead of a standard pointed tip with jagged edges on the inside like teeth, the same could be said for part of the outer side of the blade but only on one side, the other just looked like a regular blade. He handed it to me and said. This is a Batarian trench knife, they call it the fang of the savage, this is the knife that gave me this scar and also the weapon I used to killed that Batarian fu-…sorry that Batarian pirate who tried to kill me, it's a good weapon a bit heavy in paw I grant you but it's definitely a killer."

Dad had to watch his language around mom too, she really didn't like swearing. I took the knife, he was right it was heavy for a knife, but still easy enough to lift. I began to test out how well I could maneuver with it as if I was fighting with it, I hacked and slashed and stabbed. It wasn't what I was used to but I'd get the hang of it eventually. I honestly thought it would slip out of my paw but the grip on the knife wasn't slick enough for that to happen, it was surprisingly rough enough to stay put. I eventually stopped and put my knife down. "I love the way the grip feels it really helps me hold onto it." I said as I put the knife back in the sheath.

Dad then grinned and said. "Well it has to have a good grip with how heavy it is otherwise it would go flying and hit someone who probably didn't deserve it. Just promise me you won't use it to kill someone. Unless you have no other choice."

"Sir yes sir." I said as I clicked my heels and saluted, he in turn saluted back then said.

"At ease private. Report to the showers and wash up then head to bed, you've earned it." I hugged him one more time then hugged my mom then I picked up my knife and put it away in my room as I made my way to the shower I heard mom and dad talking about something.

"When will they be here?" Mom asked dad, evidently they were talking about someone, who that someone or 'someone's' were I had no idea.

Dad then answered her previous question. "In four weeks at the earliest, but the alliance is already mobilizing the first and second fleets to Eden prime. When those bastards get here will be ready for them."

"Two fleets? It's that bad?" She asked back, this didn't sound good to me at all.

"I'm afraid so. We're also going to have a draft for everyone 16 and up for extra ground forces starting tomorrow." Dad said sounding depressed.

"Extra…? Oh dear God. Does this mean Cody will…?" I had a feeling that she was going to ask if i would be in the fight too, but then dad simply stated.

"No, he'll be going into the bunker with you and Jacob, he'll probably hate me for it, but I need someone I can trust to keep you two safe." He actually sounded happy to say that, but to be honest I wasn't happy about it, I was more than ready to prove myself and my own father was sidelining me.

"You say that like the bunker won't be enough." Mom said sounding a bit more worried.

Dad then let out a long sigh, then he said calmly. "Listen Carol, I'm sure you'll be fine but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

But mom countered with. "You know I can take care of myself and if it's as bad as you say, and I can't believe I'm saying this then may be Cody should fight." Wait, did mom actually say that? She's always been scared that I'd get killed if I followed in my dad's footsteps, but for once she actually wanted me to fight.

"It's already been decided, Cody is to be a part of the security detail for the bunker." Dad announced very firmly.

"But you've been training him for years. You've taught him everything there is to be a soldier and how to deal with the horrors of war. I understand you want to keep him safe, but he's the only one in the colony with any kind of combat training other than the local Marines stationed here. Not to mention four weeks isn't going to be enough time to train anyone for an attack like this." Mom stated the obvious, and I was hoping that this would help him see the light, but sadly he was prepared for this statement and said.

"It's not just that. Their leader knows me and has chosen to target you and the boys to try to get to me." That part just disturbed me, could that really be the reason this attack is happening for, just to get to us? I shuddered to think of what might happen to mom and Jacob if I wasn't there to protect them in dad's place while he was away or how Alice would feel if I was killed in the fight to come, but on the other hand if I didn't fight there would be a good chance we'd lose everyone in the colony.

"Wait what you mean he knows you?" Mom asked sounding shocked.

"I fought him before and I ruined his plan to take the citadel so now he's pissed and want's to make me suffer." That made me even more uneasy, how did this guy know where we lived and why throw this much firepower at us and the colony? "But you don't have to worry though, I know that it would be foolish to have a bunch of barely trained soldiers protecting the colony that's why I've called in a few old favors from some old friends and their eager to help."

"From who though?" Mom asked feeling a bit nervous, but if I knew my dad than whoever or whatever kind of support we were getting we could trust them.

"Shakrimi, an Asari speacture along with her sisters gunship squadron and a bunch of Krogan commandos known as Arlak company." He said sounding a bit happier than he was a moment ago.

"I don't even want to know how you know these people." Mom said with some concern in her voice, she never really trusted anyone my dad met on the job.

"That's not the best part though. The Council is promising me their flagship." Wait, their...flagship? He can't mean.

Mom covered her mouth with her paws and gasped. "The Destiny Ascension? But how?"

"Like I said I called in a few old favors. Trust me honey they won't know what hit them." Dad said as he pulled her into a hug, she seemed to finally calm down with this information.

For the time being that was good enough for me, but I was still concerned about everyone else. This was going to happen whether or not if dad wanted it to, but I trusted that he knew what he was doing. After hearing what he'd said about the outside help though I wasn't expecting a Council speacture, Kogan commandos, and the largest dreadnought in the galaxy all coming to fight on our behalf. This just got a whole lot more interesting.

I finally washed off all the dirt from working today and just went to bed afterward. I couldn't get to sleep very easily with what I'd just heard I was so worried that whoever 'they' were they'd be here soon and they didn't seem very keen on taking prisoners. That's what scared me the most. I just couldn't stop thinking about how much would be lost or how many people we'd lose because of this draft. I hated the idea that they have to force kids, teenage kids to fight in a battle.

I knew that most of them were as good as dead unless I was there to save their sorry asses. But there was no way I could and I knew it. My dad would probably have me dragged into that bunker if need be, eventually I fell asleep dreaming that I was in a fight with a bunch of other kids on the front line trying to protect the colonists from the attackers. We were shooting at one another from trenches but for some reason my gun wouldn't fire. I looked at it and checked to see if it was jammed or empty, neither one was an issue then I checked the safety, not a problem either, I had to figure it out fast. My squad was getting killed left and right but before I knew it the enemy was already surrounding me. I tried to grab another gun but I couldn't move, my feet were stuck like they were weighed down, I reach for my knife but it was gone so were my grenades.

"Help me!" I heard a scream for help I looked around I saw Jacob, a turian soldier had him pinned to the ground with his foot ready to shoot him in the head with a pistol.

"Let them go is just a kid you bastard!" The turian ignored me as he cocked his pistol back.

"Cody help me!" He reached out for me before the… Bang!

"Jacob no!" I woke up screaming drenched in my own sweat breathing heavily.

"Cody?" I heard Jacob's voice at my doorway. "Mommy says you need to get up now."

I got out of bed and ran over to him, picked him up in my arms and just hugged him while sobbing. "You're okay. Oh think God you're okay."

"What's wrong Cody?" He asked generally concerned from me. "Are you sad?"

I answered him still sobbing. "No…no I just had a really scary dream."

"What happened? Was it a monster? Did he want to eat you?" Jacob asked genuinely concerned.

"No, it was so much worse than any monster buddy." I just held him tight to afraid to let go in case this was just another dream, he kissed will my cheek and hugged me back.

"It's okay big brober don't cry it was just a dream." He said as he patted my head, thankfully he was right it was just a dream, but it felt so real. "Eew, Cody you're all sweaty." He said as he wiped his paws on his shirt.

"Yeah I guess I am kind of sweaty aren't I?" I put him down and grabbed a towel from my bed frame and wiped off the sweat then I got dressed then went to the kitchen for breakfast. Still thinking about that dream I'd hoped to God that I'd never have another dream like that ever again.

"Is everything okay sunshine? I heard you screaming this morning." Mom said as she walked over to the table with a plate of waffles.

"I just had a nightmare is all I'm fine, really I am." I said as I sat down and pulled afew waffles from the plate and onto the one in front of me.

"You sure honey?" She asked somewhat concerned.

"Yeah I'm sure I'm fine." That was a lie, I wasn't fine, I was far from it and I knew it was only going to get worse for me. Until the attack was over, I would be on edge so I promised myself I would never let Jacob out of my sight if I could help it and if necessary, I'd kill to keep him safe or die trying.

(A/N: Okay that's all for chapter to everybody, what you guys think? Please let me know in the comments and stay tuned for chapter 3. Next time on Zootopia mass effect word of the draft has already spread and Cody gets caught in the middle of it, and the admiral reveals the true reason for this attack happening as well as reveal a small secret to his son. Well that's all for now see later guys I will see you around for chapter 3)


	4. Chapter 3: The draft

(A/N: Okay everybody the moment has come for chapter 3. Now before we get started I need to make a minor apology when I posted chapter 1 I failed to notice that I used a word rather than a number that was not what I was going for so first those of you who actually give a damn about that sorry about that though most likely the odds of that happening are 1 in a million, unless of course that is you literally have nothing better to do than freak out about something as stupid as that, the only reason I'm even mentioning it is because it annoyed me after I realize that's only will after I put it up. So now that I've got that headache out of the way let's set sail into this next chapter, I hope you enjoy it)

Chapter 3: The draft

After I finish my breakfast, I helped Jacob get ready for school, then I walked him out to the bus stop and we waited for the bus to get us. I surveyed the surrounding area just in case if whoever dad was talking about didn't have anyone watching us waiting to strike.

"Cody look there's Alley." That's what he'd call Alice whenever he'd see her or talk about her and sure enough, he was right. We could see her coming up the walk with all of her younger brothers and sisters, most of them were Jacob's age. Normally I'd say hi to her but given the current situation I decided not to.

"Hey Jakey how are you doing today buddy?" She call him that in exchange for him calling her Alley. She picked him up and hugged him, it was no secret she loved him like a little brother, if you'll pardon the irony. "Hey red didn't you say that you'd be gone today?" I didn't answer her, I was too busy looking for snipers. "Hey fuzz butt anybody in there?"

She shook me to try and bring me back to reality."Huh, oh sorry Alice I didn't see you there."

She then gave me a confused look. "Didn't see me? How could you not? You're like a mammal radar you never miss a thing."

That's when Jacob announced on my be half but not for my benefit. "He had a scary dream this morning. I think he's a little sad still because he was crying when he woke up." I groaned with embarrassment.

"Aww you poor thing c'omer." She hug me, but I didn't hug her back, I saw someone I didn't recognize and grew suspicious of them. I couldn't make out their species but they were a Fox no mistaking that. I didn't take my eyes off them until he broke my line of sight. "Cody? Is everything okay? You seem a little distracted." She asked once she noticed that I was ignoring her.

The bus finally arrived as I breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah I'm okay. I just…Let's just get on the bus." I had to lie to her, I didn't want her to know about the attack not that it would make a difference. She was going to find out soon enough when her older siblings and of course when she got her draft notice. She was definitely old enough for it but I didn't want her to think that semi-formal might be… "Oh shit semi-formal." I thought to myself. "How am I going to get out of that now it was a perfect killing ground for an assassin to stalk and kill their quarry they could just blend right in as a student or a chaperone or even a baby mammal dressed like an elephant for all I know." I just sat and thought about it for a second until Alice tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, you never answered me. Why didn't you leave for the citadel like you said you would?" Alice asked again and obviously wanting an answer this time.

I didn't say anything until she shook me again. "Huh, oh well as luck would have it my dad came home to visit us instead of the other way around this time."

"Wait so if I'm picking up what you're throwing down then…That means we're still on for semi-formal." She started to squeal like a little kid who just got a new toy as she started hugging me again.

"Yep that's exactly what it means. Great isn't it?" I said trying to sound happy but in truth I was actually scared for the both of us as I wasn't even sure if things would okay if we just went out together, especially sense I was on some bad guy's radar now.

"Are you kidding it's awesome, sweet cheese and crackers I'm so happy I could just run around town naked." I will never understand why she says sweet cheese and crackers in place of sweet Jesus Christ, especially since she swears like a sailor all the time.

"God knows I'd stopped to watch you sexy." A familiar voice broke into our conversation, we looked up and who else would it have been but Gregory Harrison.

"Oh thank you God." I thought to myself thinking I'd get the chance to vent a little if he'd try something which for once I was hoping for.

"Oh, perfect it's you, don't you have anything better to do than droll on me because I forgot to bring a sponge this morning." Alice said as she looked away from him. He just walked over and sat next to Alice and put his arm around her.

"Oh don't worry, what I have in mind involves a rubber not a sponge and I happen to know the perfect place so we can..." She cut him off by slapping him in the face. She hit him so hard that every one upfront heard it.

"Stay the hell away from me you pig." She yelled in his ear, at the same time he was wincing in pain a pig looked up in response, he seemed confused by Alice's comment.

"Not you dude. She's talking about him." I said trying to clear up the whole situation before things got out of hand for a slight misunderstanding, Greg rubbed his face, it looked really red almost as much as me.

"You fucking bitch!" He growled at her.

I then snarled back at him. "Hey I warned you yesterday didn't I ass hat?"

"Fuck you Blaze." He said feeling enraged, that's when Jacob stepped in.

"You can't talk to my brober like that." He yelled up into his face as he just stood right in front of him, Greg leaned down and said in a harsh tone.

"Suck my Dick you little shit." That's when Jacob let him have it. He punched him right in the nose like he did to me before only this time he broke it and there was blood all over his face.

"Oh you little fucker." He growled through his teeth holding his nose.

"Hey, you can say what you want to me but he will not swear in front of my brother or I'll break your arm like I should've done yesterday." I don't think he could hear me over the sound of his whining. But it was awesome to see him get put in his place by my brother and hilarious to see him get punched in the face by a four-year-old. Eventually we got to the school, Alice and I made sure that the little ones got to their classes including preschool for the youngest then it was straight to home room for us.

"Okay that was pretty dope to see Jakey punch that prickless douche in the nose." Alice chuckled as she recalled the event that had recently transpired

I had to admit that I felt a little proud of my brother for what he'd done to Greg. "Yep my little bro is officially a bad ass."

"So, listen I might have a free period today after's class so maybe we could meet up and just hang out. That is if you want." While I would normally say yes to something like this, but with the attack coming around sooner or later and the draft today I knew that wasn't a good idea especially when I wasn't sure if anyone was lurking around any corner.

"Uh, Actually no I'm not really feeling it today." I said trying to give her distance from me, even if she didn't really want it, or need it for that matter.

She gave a confused look then said. "Well why not?"

I had to think of something quick but I didn't know what to say so I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Fleas." What, I said the first thing that came to mind?

"Fleas?" She asked no less confused than before.

"Yeah I have fleas and I'd don't want you to catch them so maybe you should stay as far from me as possible." I said making it up as I went.

She looked me in the eyes for a second then said. "Liar." So much for that idea. "If you had fleas, you'd have a flea collar on so what's the real problem."

"Uh, well you see…" I could tell by the way she glared at me she was getting mad. "I uh... I have a lot of homework to do. So I can't afford any more delays."

"Stop lying damn you and just tell me the truth." She half yelled at me.

Damn what is she a mind reader? That's when I realized I didn't have to lie completely I could just tell her about something else that was bothering me so I just told her about the nightmare I had down to the last gruesome detail even the part about my brother and thankfully she bought it. "Oh, that's just terrible I'm so sorry I put you through that again so soon."

"It's okay really, I doubt keeping it to myself would actually help." I replied trying to make her feel better for 'putting me through that' again.

"Oh, c'mer you poor thing." She hugged me and this time I hugged her back.

"Hey you two class is gonna start, get moving or I'm gonna write you a referral." It was a hallway monitor, he was a badger, and as they always are he was just being dick because he had that stupid sash and badge that made him feel special so I showed him how I felt by flipping him the bird. "Oh how rude." He said as he stormed off.

Just before we finished our hug I swore I heard Alice say I love you but she said it so softly I couldn't hear her very well. "Wait what did you say?"

She looked up at me almost startled. "Uh... I said see you later pal." Then we parted ways and went to class. When lunch rolled around the rumors about the draft were going around, I felt sorry for all of them that war was coming and they were most likely going to die before their even 18 years old. God dammit I hate this kind of shit, why does the galaxy have to create people like the ones coming to attack us. I sat down at a table that was mostly full but had one seat left.

"Is it all right if I sit here?" I asked to literally everyone at the table. A red Wolf sitting at the table just nodded his head and gestured to the seat, I sat down and began to eat my lunch.

Hey, did you hear about the draft?" A goat sitting next to me asked.

"Yeah I know. I guess you could say I'm the first to hear about it." I replied as I stuffed my mouth with a fried potato.

He looked confused. "What you mean you're the first one?"

The red wolf sitting across from us answered. "You're kidding right Kyle? Don't you know who he is or more accurately who his dad is? That's Cody Blaze the son of the legendary Adm. Joshua Blaze our colonies Golden boy."

Kyle then gasped at the sudden reveal of my identity. "Your dad is Adm. Blaze? As in **the** Adm. Blaze? The greatest soldier who ever lived since the time of Cmdr. Shepard?"

Stupid question. I then answered sarcastically. "Nope, I just happen to look like him, share DNA and live in the same house as he does."

"So if you know about the draft then do you know what it's for?" He asked yet another stupid question.

I answered with just as much sarcasm as before. "Well gee I don't know why the military would want to draft teenage kids to the armed forces. Maybe it's because we're about to go into a fight with some pretty **bad people genius.**"

"Hey look dude I'm just asking because I'm scared that I'm gonna get picked." He said raising his hooves defensively.

"We're all scared Kyle anyone would be. It's not just you." Wolf chimed in. Finally, someone actually seems to have a brain at this table.

That's when I asked the question that would decide their fate. "Well are you guys 16 or older?" Some shook their heads yes, the rest no "Well for those who aren't you have nothing to worry about but as for the rest of you my advice is this, pay attention to everything the drill instructor says or you're as good as dead before you even get your guns and armor."

That's when Kyle started up again. "**Oh God NO! NO NO NO I CAN'T FIGHT FOR THE ALLIANCE. I'M NOT A FIGHTER. HOW AM I GONNA TELL MY MOM**!"

I slapped him, just to calm him down. "Snap out of it kid. Crying about it won't save you from what's coming."

"Wait what you mean? What's coming? Is something coming for us?" Oh, nice going Cody now you made it worse.

"Look the truth is I don't know any more than any of you about what this is for but I do know this. Whatever's going to happen it's big that's all I know." They all just stared at me like I was there only hope of saving them, I was some kind of Messiah. I should've just kept my big mouth shut or pretended not to know anything.

"Oh God I'm gonna die. I'm gonna…" The goat kid started to panic wen the wolf just snapped at him.

"Kyle will you shut the hell up before I kill you myself? It's not like you're gonna be the only one to die, hell there's a good chance we're all gonna die but panicking isn't going to help the situation okay the last thing we need is a huge panic at school so just shut up and eat!" Wolf blasted sounding quite peeved at the goat, to which he responded.

"That's easy for you to say Alan, your a Wolf you guys are bred to fight, you're not afraid of dying. I'm just a goat, a fainting goat at that if I even get a little scared I…" He fainted right there. Just hit the ground stiff as a board. He wasn't joking.

"I guess I should've mentioned that anyone with an existing health condition gets a free ticket out." I said kind of feeling stupid.

"Oh yah think?" Allen said obviously annoyed with me now. That's when we heard the principal over the PA system.

"Attention students at even prime colonial high school, all students 16 and older must report to the auditorium after school, repeat mandatory meeting for students 16 and older to the auditorium after school today, thank you and enjoy your day."

Right on time. "What you think it's for?" Kyle asked as he got back up, apparently he bounces back fast. Maybe wonder if I punched him in the nabs would he get back up from that fast. As for what he'd said about the principles announcement I just pretended not to know this time.

"I have no idea. I guess we won't know until later." I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

But it didn't matter he figured it out. "Wait didn't you say the draft was for 16 and up? Oh my God what if it's for the draft? What if they send us to the terminus systems? **WHAT IF**...?"

I decided that enough was enough from this guy so I just got right in his face and shouted at the top of my lungs. "**OH MY GOD WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY? GOD DAMN IT!"** And once again without warning he just fell over. "For God's sake."

"Yeah he's lucky he's not eligible for the draft." Allen said as he shook his head.

After lunch I went to my next class, biology class. It was the only class that I shared with Alice, my mind was still set on that kiss she gave me the other day so I was wondering if I should talk to her about it any further, right in the middle of our teachers lecture she sent a message to my omni-tool, usually when she did this during class it was a new joke about the teachers fat ass. He was a hippopotamus after all. She was pretty funny 365 to 365 days a year. This time though it was something completely different, I opened it up and read it to myself and to my surprise a genuine serious question.

**Alice: Is it true your dad is going to be here today?**

I didn't think he would go that far for this situation but my dad was a local hero after all. His most famous victory was when he was still just a Lieut. Major, when he led his squad on a mission to take out a pirate gang batarians on some space station protected by an asteroid field, not easy to get through alive. My dad went in first and he did it alone, uses exo-suit to jump in between the asteroids from one to the other then once he got the station he started looking for a map of the field to find the safest way to fly in. But to his surprise he found that the way that the Pirates ships got in and out was by using some kind of magnetic device that manipulated the asteroids along with any wreckage outside the station. So he did what he had to do and hacked it then he cleared the way for his squad's shuttle along with shutting down all outer defenses and alarms, then they stormed the base, didn't lose one man. His team called him a hero, the brass called him a suicidal maniac then slapped a metal on his chest and promoted him to a full major. He never bragged about it though, guess he didn't want the fame to go to his head. I started my reply message when the teacher called on me.

"Mr. Blaze." I looked up.

"Yes sir?" I said very nonchalantly.

"Eyes front please." That was close. I continued my message and wrote.

**Cody: This is news to me. **Then I sent it to her, she read it then sent another message.

**Alice: Do you think it could be because of the draft?**

Dammit, she must've heard that stupid rumor too. This time I made sure the teacher had his back turned to me then I just put down is my reply.

**Cody: Yes.** And sent it to her. We chose to meet up and talk about it after class. I didn't know what I was going to say or how I was going to say it, so I just let her talk first.

"Cody, do you have any clue as to what's going on? Like anything at all?" I didn't want to answer honestly. Didn't want her to worry, not like that was going to matter because if I knew my dad as well as I thought I did which was very well, he was going to drop a really big truth bomb and there was no stopping it.

"I'm sure what ever it is the alliance has it under control." Yeah good one Cody now tell her another one.

"Cody, there something you're not telling me isn't there? And don't give me that nightmare thing again that's not gonna work this time, if that was even a real thing that happened." Dammit why did she have to be so smart? Sexy or smart either one would be fine on its own but why both?

I began to rub the back of my neck nervously. "Look carrots, I'm not sure if I should tell you especially if it turns out to be nothing."

"**So you do know something! And you lied to me! You lied right to my face!**" Did she just yell at me? She'd never done that before. It scared me a little, I've seen her get mad at me before but never like this, but she was well within her rights of course. "**Cody Lucas Blaze you'd better tell me what's going on right now or I swear I will NEVER speak to you again do you understand me!?**"

Now I had no choice, I had to tell her no matter what. I gave a very defeated sigh and said. "There's an attack coming to the colony." She clasps her paws over her mouth and just gasped. "And it's coming soon, that's why there's a draft and that's why I didn't want to tell you anything. The truth is Alice; I'm scared okay? I'm scared of what's gonna happen. And not just to me or you, but to everyone, hell my dad's even scared. He so scared he organized two fleets to protect the colony." She just stared at me with fear in her eyes. She put her back to the wall and just slid down to the floor. I had a feeling it would be hard to hear for her but I didn't realize how hard.

"Is it really that bad?" She asked with the sound of despair in her voice.

I sat down next to her. "I think it is yeah."

She started to cry a little bit. "Most of my older brothers and sisters are old enough for the draft. They've never seen action, never even fired a gun let alone held one in their lives. Cody, what are we gonna do? My family will be drafted for sure what are we gonna do?" She buried her face into her paws and just started to sob, I hugged her as tight as I could.

"I'm really sorry about this carrots, I am so so sorry." I knew that all the rabbit families in the colony would lose a lot of their loved ones especially Alice's family. Her family alone was over 200 strong and they would make up the bulk of the draft of the rabbits unfortunately. And having an immediate family that large meant she would feel the pain of many close loved ones lost and she was close to all of them so losing just one be hard enough for her. I've only seen her like that once after her older brother Benjamin died from a red sand overdose, he'd fallen in with a bad crowd and it cost him everything, including his life. The whole family was devastated and as for Alice, she wouldn't talk to me for a month and if she'd lost anymore of her brothers and sisters or even one or more likely both of her parents had died too, she might just shut down for who knows how long. I didn't want to think about it. After the final bell had rang everyone made their way to the auditorium.

Everyone was asking each other the same things. What's going on? Why are we here? Is there something wrong? That's when the principal stepped onto the stage. Might've forgotten to mention he was a ram and a very fat ram at that. He denied it though, not that he cared. He turned on his omni-tool, pushed a few buttons and began to speak into his hoof.

"Hello and thank you all for coming, obviously you're wondering why you're all here. Well I'm going to leave that to the admiral." That's when my dad stepped out on stage in full uniform. As if on cue everyone stood up out of respect for my father and the alliance.

My dad just raised his paw and said in a stern voice. "You may be seated." Everyone sat down and my dad began to speak. "I'm Adm. Joshua Riley Blaze alliance second fleet. Now I know there is a rumor going around about a draft. Well I'm here to put that rumor to bed. It's true I'm sorry to admit. Why you ask? Because ladies in gental mammals the colony of Eden prime will soon be under attack by these characters…" The lights went dim and a holo screen lit up displaying an image.

"For the past two years the alliance has been dealing with a terrorist group calling themselves the black hearts." He flipped through the images on the screen one at a time showing bases, ships, soldiers, and carnage that they had undoubtedly left in their wake, some of the images were…disturbing. "These are images gathered by our surveillance teams. They have support from every corner of the galaxy and are well funded all means of illegal practices. Drugs, sex trafficking, slave trading, assassinations, and the list goes on. And the one at the center of it all is their leader. A man who calls himself the reaper."

He flipped to a new image showing everyone what he looked like, no one could see his face due to a mask that looked a lot like a sovereign class reaper with armor that matched but his species was unmistakable, he was some kind of bear and he didn't look too friendly. "This mammal whoever he is, is truly the deadliest, the most ruthless, and the most vicious one of the entire operation. I've seen how he fights. No fear, no remorse, no conscience, no pity. Whoever he is, he's the very embodiment of evil and he will stop at nothing to achieve his goal and his goal is to take complete and total control of the entire Milky Way galaxy no matter who or what stands in his way. This same mammal is now as we speak preparing to attack this very colony. His reason in a way is my fault. For the past two years I personally have constantly sent my fleet and Marines against his followers more than any other admiral in the alliance Navy and as a result I've destroyed quite a bit of his operations. But the one that really pissed him off was when we destroyed this…"

The image changed again to show a gigantic weapon of some kind. It looked strong enough to destroy just about anything in its path. It looked like a cannon if anything and more advanced than anything the alliance had I'm sure. "This is...or more appropriately this was, the J–97 Phoenix ion cannon. It was modeled after the ion weapons that the reapers used during their invasion of the galaxy more than 80 years ago. The power that it had was massive in scale and it would have had more firepower than any dreadnought in the galaxy including the Destiny Ascension herself. There would be no shield or barrier strong enough to withstand such a blast, so before they could mobilize it, the second fleet moved in and infiltrated the facility where it was being housed on Minduwar along with destroying any and all personnel who created the weapon along with the people who designed it and their blueprints guaranteeing that they could never rebuild the weapon. But sadly, this was the last straw in my case, now the reaper wants revenge and so he's decided to attack our home, my home, and destroyed everything I love. My family especially."

When he said that last part he looked right at me directly. "But in the meantime, they will need to prepare, we will be ready and waiting for them, I've already mobilized two fleets to Eden prime and requested aid from the Citadel Council as well along with some of other outside help from the Krogan. But we will still need your help. Now I know you're all scared, but I assure you that you won't have to do this alone, in fact most of you will be reserve troops or security detail for the bunker where we will evacuate all the noncombatants." Of course we are dad, but it still doesn't matter, there still gonna shit their pants.

"Believe me I don't want any of you to take part in this fight, but I'm afraid it's unavoidable, however you will receive the necessary training needed to learn how to use a gun or whatever equipment you will be given to support the front line assuming the enemy breakthrough the fleets on the space front, but hopefully the majority of them will be brought down by the gunships provided by an old friend along any pilots to fly them. So hopefully you won't see too much action. Don't worry children I promise we will take all the necessary precautions to keep you safe. But just to be clear some of you will be excused from the draft based on your species or a medical condition which would hinder your ability to fight so please understand in no way are we discriminating against anyone we just believe that you'd be safer if you didn't put your life on the line when it would mean certain death for you. Now we will hand out your draft letters which will give you instructions on where to go to receive full physical analysis to determine if your fit for active duty or not. We will be calling you up by last name alphabetically, if we don't call your name then that means you're not required for the draft. Kyle Abner."

I had a feeling that this was the same Kyle from lunch and sure enough I was right. There he was making his way up to the stage to receive his letter from my dad, when he fainted right there on stage in front of God in everyone. Something told me that I was gonna be seeing a lot of that from this guy.

"Uh? Son? What you doing?" He didn't respond to my dad for obvious reasons.

I stood up and cried out. "He can't hear you dad he fainted. He's a fainting goat, happens when he gets too scared."

"Ah, I see. Okay get him out of here please he's clearly gonna die if he goes out there." Dad asked to whoever it was he was calling out to off stage.

The principle and the teacher dragged him off stage stiff as a board. The session took an hour at most. I couldn't tell who got out scot-free, but I could tell they were relieved to know they wouldn't be needed. As for the rest they were still pretty scared as they should be but some people weren't too discreet about it, Gregory Harrison especially who almost immediately came running up to me after the session was over begging me to get him out of the draft.

"**CODY**!" He screamed. "You gotta help me you just gotta, please get your dad to let me out of the draft please!" He said as he tugged on my sleeve falling to his knees, he even started to cry like a little baby with big blobs of snot coming out of his nose. He was pathetic. I found the whole site to be somewhat humorous.

"Sorry Greg, but I couldn't get my dad to let you out of the draft even if I wanted to, and guess what. I don't." I said with a huge smile as a yanked my sleeve free from his grip. When I started to walk away I then felt him wrapped his arms around my leg.

"**Please I'm begging you**!" He blasted while sobbing.

"Will you let go of me you idiot, begging isn't gonna save your ass if you want out go whine to my dad." I shoved him off then just kept on walking only to feel him grab my foot this time. This is already becoming annoying.

"**I'll give you anything you want just please get me out of this nightmare please**!"

"Oh for God's sake, look I literally can't do anything to help you so just shut up, let go of my foot, and kiss my ass okay because there is nothing that's going to save you at this point." I shouldn't have said that last part because he literally try to pull down my pants and kiss my ass. "What the…NOT literally you gigantic ass hat." I said as I smacked him in the face. "Now this time I'm gonna walk out the door and if you grab my tail, I'm going to rip your years off and shove them up your ass."

He curled into a ball and started the cry his eyes out. "I don't wanna die I don't wanna die I don't wanna die."

I just got so sick of it and just grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yelled right in his face. "Will you just **SHUT THE HELL UP FOR ONCE GREG? NONE OF US WANT TO DIE, BUT IT'S A REALITY WE ALL HAVE TO FACE SOONER OR LATER ONE WAY OR ANOTHER WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE WHETHER YOU'RE IN YOUR BED OR LOOKING DOWN THE BARREL OF A GUN YOU ARE GONNA DIE SOME DAY BUT IF YOU DON'T STOP WHINING...AND MAN UP...THIS ENTIRE COLONY IS GONNA DIE**. It's either a few of us or all of us either way we have to come to peace with it."

He started to calm down a bit, but was still crying. "B–B–B–but I'm scared of…"

"Yes I know you're scared of dying, we all are, hell I'm scared. I'm the son of an alliance admiral and I'm scared to death because I don't know what's gonna happen to me or my family. But I've come to peace with the fact that I'm probably gonna die and if I'm gonna die... Then it's going to be in service of my home and colony and their is no greater honor than that."

I helped him off of the ground. He finally stopped crying then thanked me for the pep talk and went on his way. I did the same to but rather than go to the bus I just went to find my dad to see if he could give me a ride home. By the time I did though he was being swarmed by some angry, concerned, or rather just plain confused parents talking about drafting their kids. I guess good news travels fast.

"Now please everyone please just calm down I understand that you're concerned for the safety your children as am I but…"

A very angry rhinoceros cut him off. "BULL SHIT! You're gonna throw our kids in to a god damn fight because you assholes in the alliance don't have the balls to do it yourselves." He shouted angrily.

"Sir, I must ask you again to calm down." My dad said in a calm mellow tone.

"Or what huh? You gonna draft me too? Huh, is that what you're gonna do?"

"Sir, if I'm not mistaken you're already on the list." That shut them up really quick. "Listen, this is the last thing we want to do okay? Even if we didn't need to draft soldiers we'd still need as much support as we can get. Believe me I don't want to draft any of you or your kids, hell I had to draft my own son. But he knows this has to need done if this colony is gonna survive we need all the help we can get and right now that's by drafting some of our people unless you have an army of mercenaries laying around this is gonna happen. Now please… Just let me do my job and try to find a way to keep as many of you and your kids alive as I can."

The crowd started to disperse having heard that. I guess with rank comes experience. That finally noticed me. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"You mean just now or back inside?" I asked back with a little bit of sass.

"I'm sorry about this Cody, I really am. This whole mess is my fault." He let out a long sigh.

"Oh come on dad, don't beat yourself up over this. You said it yourself this has to be done. It's either that or we lose the colony." I put a paw on his shoulder to reassure him.

"You don't understand son." He said sounding guilty. "I knew this was going to happen. This attack is on me. If I'd just moved you three to an undisclosed location than Edin prime would be safe from all of this."

What he just said began to resonate in my ears. "Wait what are you saying dad?"

He pulled out a pack cigarettes and a lighter out of his pocket, he stuck a cigarette in his mouth then lit it up then took a deep breath and blew out a large puff of smoke. Then took the cigarette out and spoke. "I'm saying they're not after the colony, there after you three and only you. But if I'd just moved you away you and the colony would be safe and they'd forget all about the colony and they just waste time and effort looking for you." He took another puff from his cigarette and just held it in for a minute.

"Wait, you mean you've known this was coming? How long did you know? Tell me!" I demanded feeling angrier than I'd ever felt before.

He let out his breath and said. "Long enough to know I shouldn't have let you all stay here for this long and that I should've moved you off world. But I thought I could handle this Cody. Before he found you here."

"You mean the reaper? UGH! I can't believe you dad you shouldn't have wasted so much time you know playing the hero doesn't always work out the way you think it should, don't you? Why didn't you just get us out here while you still could?"

"Because I didn't want any of you to say goodbye to this place. Neither did I. I was born here son. It's where I met your mother, where we chose to settle down and raise you two. Though your mother will never admit it she loves this place and she could never leave it, and Jacob? He'd hate me for it too if I took him away from all his friends, and I know you would too if you had to say goodbye to Alice. So, I tried to save us all from moving off world to somewhere new. But I guess it wasn't good enough so now people are gonna die and it's all because I made a bad call."

I had to give him that, my whole life was here and I didn't want to leave it behind. Nothing was going to change the way I felt about it or Alice for that matter, hell I love Alice more than anything in the galaxy and I'd never give her up for any reason. "Okay, I get it. I understand what you were trying to do. I guess I can't say I'd do anything different, but I still wish it didn't have to be this way."

"Believe me private on that we can agree." He put his cigarette out and we went to get Jacob who was happy to see dad coming to pick him up from school. He'd drawn a picture of him on his frigate. Literally on like on top of it in the empty void of space without an exo-suit on. It was cute of him to think he could survive without air, not very accurate, but still cute. On the way to the car we were stopped by another angry parent, Greg's father and he didn't look any happier than anybody else.

"Adm. Blaze, I've got a bone to pick with you!" He yelled as he marched up to us.

"Yes Bill what is it?" Dad asked sounding annoyed but tried to keep it civil.

But Mr. Harrison didn't feel like keeping things civil. "Don't play coy with me Buster, I know you drafted my son."

Dad replied with a bit of sarcasm. "Well this may come as a surprise to you Bill but he's not the only one we've recruited to the fight so you're not the only one who seeing their son go to war."

I could tell he wanted to yell at my dad some more but he just kept his cool then began to speak a little calmer. "Okay fine then Josh if that's the way it is then maybe we can work out some k-"

My dad raised a paw as if to say stop. "I'm sorry Bill but you can't buy me or your son's freedom from this fight."

"Just hear me out, I can give you 1 million credits to just make something up so he can get out of this draft." He offered a very generous sum of credits.

But dad simply said in decline. "No."

"Okay 2 million." He raised his offer.

"No." Dad said again.

"3 million." He raised it again.

But only got a..."Nope."

"Fine 5 million." He kept on going up.

"Nah-ah." Dad shot down once more.

"10 million." And dad just shot it down again.

"That's a big fat no!" That's when Mr. Harrison just shouted at the top of his lungs.

"**50 million**!" But my dad just looked at him dead in the eye and said.

"What part of you can't buy me or your son's freedom did you not understand?" I honestly found the whole bribe to be a bit hilarious as my dad just shot down every single offer to try and save his son from being forced to fight for the colony.

"**JESUS WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID, I THOUGHT YOU FOXES WERE SUPPOSED TO BE GREEDY**!" He blasted sounding extremely irritated that he had just wasted his time.

"Happy to disappoint you, now if you'll excuse us I'm taking my boys for some ice cream then we're heading home." Dad said as he turned toward the car with paws folded behind his back.

"Adm. please, Greg is my only son. He's all I have since his mother left me I can't lose him." My dad stopped and turned to look at him. "Please, I love my son. More than anything and I'll do anything to keep him safe. Please just name a price I don't care how much just please tell me what it will take."

He was close to crying at that point, I could see it written all over his face. My dad turned away for a second and then said. "Mercs."

"What?" Ms. Harrison asked tilting his head slightly.

"That's the price, we need mercs." Dad answered very casually.

"Mercs?" He asked sort of confused.

"Mercenaries and a lot of them. But not just any mercenary group will do, we need the best of the best. The blue sons, eclipse, and blood pack. If you get them here on your dime then we'll talk." Dad laminated the deal for him.

Without even giving it a second thought Mr. Harrison said with hope in his voice. "Done, I promise I'll get them all they will be here soon."

"Make sure they're here before the end of the month. That's when will need them by." Dad requested as he knew that they would be needed here long before that time.

"I will, I'll get as many as I can. I won't settle for anything less than 100 from each group." Mr. Harrison replied as he walked off with a smile on his face.

As Mr. Harrison began to walk away I saw a look on my dad's face, he looked a little too confident from that conversation. But it didn't take me too long to figure it out. "Hang on dad, did you…did you plan on him agreeing to this?" I asked with suspicion.

"Agreeing to what? All he did was offer his vast amount of credits to help our mercenary fund." He said with a smug smile.

That's when things started to click together. "Wait, you mean to say that the draft…?" I began to ask when he cut me off.

"Just a little scheme I cooked up to 'convince' to help us save as many people from the fight as we could. Sure, Harrison loves money, but there's one thing that any good father loves more than material things and that is his children. And I already knew he was a good parent, for the most part. And how much he loves his son. So, I pretty much use that against him." He laminated as he just kept on smiling.

"You mean you manipulated him into saving his son?" I said feeling puzzled by the sudden reveal, to which he responded.

Dad then stated very nonchalantly. "It's called a hustle son."

"Oh you sly son of a…" I had to cut myself off again for Jacob's sake. "Biscuit."

"I know I am, how you think I got my own ship?" He asked rhetorically.

Then Jacob said very innocently. "I thought you built it?" The two of us just began to laugh. Then we went out for ice cream as dad had said. It was a little awkward though, everyone in the store was looking at my dad is if he'd just kill the baby. It was clear that they hadn't heard the good news just yet. But they would eventually end I was sure they'd be thanking my dad and Mr. Harrison of course.

After we finished our little treat we went home. Or that's what I thought at first until my dad got a call on his omni-tool, he looked at his wrist and press a button to answer the call. "This is Adm. Blaze." He announced to his caller.

"Adm. Sir, this is Col. Chimpstan. We received a call from the speacture office from a miss… Shakrimi Vonshah. Should we take a message for you sir?"

"Hmm, I didn't expect her to call this soon, must be important. Call my personal shuttle and tell them to meet me at the local Marine base in alpha district and forward the call to the monarchs from room ASAP."

"Yes sir. Chimpstan out." The caller ended the call.

"Boys it seems we're gonna have to take a little detour." Dad said as he started to take a left turn.

"Who's Shakrimi dad?" I asked feeling out of the loop.

"Oh she's an old friend. Who I saved back on Akuze. She nearly got eaten by a threshermaw. She's lucky that my ship was in the area otherwise she wouldn't be alive." The way he said that part about the threshermaw was way to casual to me.

Then Jacob interrupted by asking. "What's the threshermaw?"

Dad then answered him. "It's a worm. A really big worm with arms and teeth so sharp they could rip you right in two, and if that wasn't bad enough they spit corrosive acid that can melt through anything it touches."

Jacob's jaw just dropped, I guess he didn't think that such a thing existed. "I don't want to play with worms anymore."

I almost died laughing. His ignorance was even adorable, after I caught my breath I explained that regular earthworms were in no way related to threshermaws but I don't think he cared. He was absolutely convinced that if he didn't stop messing with worms for good then a threshermaw was going to eat him. Then I told him that we didn't have any threshermaws on Eden prime then he just relaxed, that is until dad opened his big fat mouth and told him the way they get around from planet to planet was by latching onto grounded ships when their small and find themselves a new home on the first planet that ship lands on. I wanted to punch him for that one. We eventually got to the base. Dad walked us through the facility and on to the roof where dad's shuttle was waiting. It looked like a blue brick with a slight slant down the front most likely to make it more aerodynamic, it also had four booster engines two facing the front of the ship and the other two facing the rear, I didn't understand that myself, I thought it was a stupid design but if it hadn't crashed yet then I guess it was up to the job. The shuttle was guarded by a rhinoceros standing in full blue heavy alliance armor with a revenet model assault rifle, it was as big as me. Though I'll bet it weighed more than me. And for some reason it was pink, I don't know if that was his choice or if it came that way but I'm sure if anybody poked fun at him, they were as good as dead.

"Adm. your shuttle is ready sir." He said as he saluted my dad, my dad saluted him back, after that the guard opened the shuttle door and we all climbed in, the guard closed the door then the shuttle took off. Next stop the SSV Monarch.

(A/N: Alright that's enough for now everybody, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please let me know how I did in the comments I'd love the creative feedback. Also I am gonna try and upload the next chapter tomorrow if I can, I hope this chapter wasn't too boring for you guys as I said it will have a little more action in the future which is why I'm trying to integrate comedy as a substitute as any good writer should try to do. Next time on the ZME Cody and Jacob make a new friend who is more than willing to be their tour guide throughout their stay on the Monarch, they also discover a key detail about their father's past and Cody finds himself in a very uncomfortable position, what shall it be find out next time in chapter 4)


	5. Chapter 4: The blazing arrow

( A/N: Hey everybody now I know I said I was gonna post this chapter a lot sooner than I did but I am afraid a few things happened these past few weeks that's I did not plan to happen for at all, 1st I sort of got distracted trying to write another chapter out that will appear later on in the story, 2nd I accidentally deleted the chapter after I was a more than 3/4 of it done and finally well work has just been a total pain in the ass for me of late because I have to get up at 6 o'clock in the morning and I don't get to go home until 3 which leaves me very little time to actually write it out so I really really really am sorry that this chapter took so long to get out but now that it's out I hope you guys will like it as I had fun writing it. The 1st time, the 2nd time obviously was a pain in my ass. So let's cut the chitchat and dive right in shall we.)

Chapter 4: The blazing arrow

I always loved going into space, sure it was just a big empty void but the view was absolutely beautiful. With so many stars, couple that with our planets moons it was worthy of a post card. Jacob tried desperately to get a view of the planet but he was still too short to look out the window, so I just picked him up so he could get a better look, he was in awe.

"Whoa, daddy look at the city it's so tiny." He said pointing out the window to the planet surface below.

"Oh you like the view huh, we kid if you get a job like mine you'll be lucky enough to see it when ever you want." The pilot said as he turned back towards us, he was a white tailed deer dressed in a standard issue navy blue alliance pilot's jump suit with the alliance logo on the front.

"Kodak five this is SSV Monarch please stand by for hanger clearance." The radio sounded off a call from the ship, the pilot quickly responded.

The pilot replied."Copy that Monarch standing."

I looked out the window of the shuttle to get a better look at the ship. It was an alliance frigate, but it was twice as big as the ones I've seen on the extra-net, then again those were just pictures. It was chrome plated and looked very smooth and streamlined unlike most alliance vessels and running the whole length of the ship was a blue racing stripe and just above it read the very name of the ship, 'Monarch' in bold white letters. it had six thrusters to push it. Two connected just beneath the bow of the ship, and the rest on the wings. On the very Stern sat three tail-fins one on top two on the bottom in the way they were positioned forming equilateral triangle and all three were connected by a ring running through them just big enough to clear the Stern. We didn't have to wait too long to dock, just a minute or two.

"Kodiak five this is SSV Monarch you are clear to dock."

Our pilot then answered with. "We copy that Monarch, commencing docking procedures now." He started flipping switches, pushing buttons, and swiping things on his screen as we made our approach into the hangar, I felt as if we were going to crash into the ship with how narrow the hangar was, but I trusted the pilot anyway, if he'd done it before then he could do it again. We landed inside the hangar with sort of loud...THUD. I wonder if that was normal or if he'd forgotten a step to something. The pilot got out of the cockpit and opened the door for us.

"Thank you Mr. Deering." My dad said saluting the pilot.

"Of course Sir." The pilot replied with the returns salute.

We started to make our way to the elevator to get to the upper levels, around the same moment we got to the elevator the doors opened wide revealing a chimpanzee standing side dress in a similar Navy blue uniform to my father's, however his jacket only had half as many medals as my fathers did. "Adm. welcome back sir." He saluted my dad who immediately did the same.

"At ease Col. Is the com-room ready like I asked?" Dad asked the chimp.

He was quick to reply. "Yes Sir, she's waiting for you as we speak."

Dad then began to grin and praised the Col. "Excellent, finally something unexpected that I like, thank you Col." I cleared my throat to remind dad that we were with him. "Oh, sorry boys don't know where my head's at today."

Jacob chuckled a bit at the metaphor then said. "Silly daddy it's on your shoulders." I always found it cute to see Jacob take some things a little bit too serious, especially when it came to metaphors. We all chuckled a bit "Col. these are my boys, Cody my oldest, and Jacob my youngest. And both are the Apple of my eye. Boys this is Col. Chimpstan my right paw mammal and second in command when I'm away."

I saluted the Col. as did Jacob and he in turn saluted us back. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sir." He nodded then pushed a button on the elevator control panel labeled CIC deck, soon after that the doors closed and the elevator started up then stopped at our desired location of the ship. The doors opened to reveal a very impressive setup of equipment there were computers stations everywhere and a crew member at each one doing something to keep the ship in working order somehow.

"Welcome to the CIC boys." Dad stated with a wave of his paw.

Jacob then looked up at dad and slightly tilted his head as he asked. "The CIC?"

Dad the replied with a smile. "Combat information center, it's the part of the ship where I give orders to my fleet as well as oversee the battle on the galaxy map and receive Intel from the other ships in the battle so I can plot the best course of action for the fleet to take in order to win the battle sooner. It's also where I plot a course to our next location right over there at that pedestal." Dad pointed over to the pedestal which was just behind the galaxy map. Jacob ran over to it before I could stop him, he was a little excited to be a board. He held onto one of the polls that held the railing in place. He studied the map very closely, it was pretty clear he was already having a great time, after all it was our first time on an alliance vessel.

"Where are we on here?" He asked pointing at the map.

That's when a member of the crew came up to him and said. "We are right...about...here."

Jacob turned around and looked up to her. She was an Arctic vixen with eyes as blue as sapphires. I could tell he liked her immediately when he said without even trying to be subtle. "You're really pretty."

She began to giggle a little bit at his complement. "Well thank you sweetie. That is so very nice of you to say." She knelt down and kissed the top of his head, he started to blush. Though he was right, she was very pretty. As far as vixens go she was an A+ in my book. "Hello Sir welcome back to the Monarch." She said as she turned towards my dad and saluted him.

"A pleasure as always Yeoman Grace. I hope you've been busy while I was away. I know how bored you get while I'm on shore leave." He greeted her with heart.

She quickly responded. "Indeed I have Sir. I've taken the liberty of rearranging your desk and organizing your filing cabinets."

Dad gave a warm smile then began to thank her. "Thank you very much Ms. Grace, boys I'd like you to meet Yeoman Crystal Grace. Yeoman Grace this is my eldest son Cody and you've already met Jacob."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Blaze or would you prefer if I called you Cody?" She asked unsure of how to call upon me.

"You can call me which ever you prefer Miss Grace." I offered warmly.

Then she let out a slight chuckle and said. "Please call me Crystal, or Chris for sort if you'd like."

"Okay Chris, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I replied thinking that she was a very kind soul and that maybe we could become good friends one day.

"Likewise Cody. Anyway, back to the reason I came appear. Adm. you have a one miss Shakrimi Vonshah waiting for you on the vid-com."

Dad then nodded his head and said. "Thank you Yeoman Grace that will be all. I'll see you to later, enjoy yourselves, oh and Cody keep an eye on your brother you know how he likes to wander."

That was very true, he often wandered into places he wasn't supposed to and more often than not it would get him into trouble. So I had to make sure he wouldn't go far even if he didn't like me shadowing everywhere he went.

"Sir yes Sir." I answered firmly with a genuan salute.

"Good, if you need me, I will be in the com room." He then saluted me then he left.

"So, is this your first time on the Monarch?" Crystal asked somewhat eagerly.

"Actually this is my first time on any alliance warship. I've been on ships before but never in alliance warship."

She then gave a sly grin before saying. "Oh really? It's your first time ever? So, I guess that makes you a virgin."

I immediately thought that was a weird way for her to put it. "Um...sure I guess that's one way of putting it."

"Well, you know what that means right?" And it just keeps getting weirder.

I asked making sure she knew I was officially weirded out. "Uh? Nnnoooo, I don't know, what do they say?"

"You never forget your first time. Oh but don't worry I'll try to make it memorable for you sweetie." Wait, did she just winked at me? Oh my God I think she did. I wasn't sure how to comprehend what she'd meant but hopefully she understood that I wasn't interested in her in that way, not that I didn't find her attractive of course, as I said before she was gorgeous, you know like if looks could kill she could be a shotgun, but in a good way, oh God now I'm the one making things weird.

"So...um? Chris, how long have you been working for my dad anyhow?" I asked trying to get this conversation back to a somewhat normal situation.

She answered me very nonchalantly. "Oh, I'd say about two years now. I was lucky to have gotten this internship."

"Wait, you're just an intern? No wait I didn't mean it like that I just assumed that you were a full-fledged member of the crew." I felt so embarrassed.

"Oh, it's quite all right that's usually the first thing people think when they see you in full military uniform after all. It would be no different if I assumed you were a Boy Scout because you had to wear their attire." She had a good point, I mean you look at someone wearing a Boy Scout uniform here and think they're Boy Scout.

"So if you're an intern then why does my dad call you Yeoman?" I asked to which she responded with.

"Because that's the only task he could see that I'd be any use to his ship. It was either this or the custodians position. I might have to do something I hate for a while, but I didn't work my ass off for honor roll and college credit just to scrub toilets for the next two years of my life that's just insulting." Uhhhhh...okay now I'm confused.

I then asked very bluntly. "Wait, you mean you don't even want to be here?"

"Oh no, it's not that I don't like being here, I love being out here in the empty void of space. When I was just a kit I used to look up from my window at night and just stare into space. If you'll pardon the pun. But it just wasn't enough, I had to be out here among the stars. So I applied for the internship that your dad was offering and here I am. And I'll tell you something else it's more fun than high school ever was." She stated with a smile.

It was good to know that...hold on, did she just say high school? "Hold on, you're only in high school? How old are you?"

"I just turned 15 about three months ago." She announced with a smile.

"Wow, that's young to be out here alone." I stated with amazement.

"I'm not alone, I have Sean." She corrected me, to which I quickly responded.

"Who's Sean?" I then continued sort of mocking her. "Wait don't tell me, he's your boyfriend isn't he?" I said folding my paws together and making goo goo eyes. That's when a VI shell appeared out of nowhere right in front of me from her work terminal, it was a blue rotating eye ball looking hologram. Scared the hell out of me to be honest.

"I assure you Mr. Blaze..." His voice sounded very synthetic and computerized. "For miss grace and I to his romantic relationship would be pointless between an organic being in a VI shell for I am merely a software program and only here to serve as her assistant with her day to day activities and requirements as well as be her closest companion. Also, she has made it very clear that she is only interested in life forms of her own species to the majority of her peers. In other words, you would be by far a more suitable candidate to offer her intimacy as well as provide her with..."

She cut him off before he could say another word. "Sean, what have I told you about personal feelings and romantic involvements?" She gave a late growl.

"My apologies miss." She started to blush as she buried her face into her paw and began shaking her head, I had a feeling that this was not the first time they'd gone through this.

"I take it this is Sean then?" I asked pointing out the obvious.

"Yep this is him, he is as he just said my little helper and my closest friend. He also can be a bit of a blabbermouth sometimes, but that's more or less my fault since I never added any confidentiality software to his programming." She replied as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"If you'd like we can pretend that never happened." I offered trying to help her get over her embarrassment.

"Yeah I'd appreciate it. Now I believe I offered to show you around." She said with a smile.

"Oh did you now, and here I thought you were going to make another pass at me." I joked, big mistake on my part as she came back with.

"Nah not right now but maybe later I'll show you my bunk." She winked at me again. She was not making it very secret that she wanted me, really really bad, in a way she was just like Alice. Why does it seem that I always attract the horny ones to me?

"Uh...Yeah, I think it's only fair that...hey where's Jacob?" I hadn't even noticed him slip away. "Jacob? Jacob! Oh God Jacob, where are you?" I started to panic, my dad gave me only one job while I was on this stupid ship, just one simple task to do and that was keep an eye on brother and I already had failed.

"Hey calm down Sir freaks a lot I've got this. Sean check all security cameras throughout the ship for a Fox kit about four years old." She said as she turned to her VI companion.

"At once miss Grace." He was quiet for about 10 seconds, then he broke that silence by saying. "He is in the cockpit currently attempting to take control of the helm."

I even immediately freaked out. "**HE'S WHAT**?!" I ran to the helm of the ship with crystal close behind. This is what I get for getting distracted by a pretty face. The doors to the cockpit slid open automatically, and there was Jacob sitting in the helmsman's chair at the controls trying to fly the ship, however he wasn't alone, thankfully the pilot, who was a badger was there for him case he needed help. I immediately let loose a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding, it was a relief to know that my brother wasn't taking us for a joyride to the nearest star.

"Cody look I'm flying daddies ship." He started making airplane sound effects with his mouth, I just laughed to myself and kept thinking wrong aircraft little bro.

"Yeah you're doing really good kiddo, your like a regular ace." The pilot said right before he turned to the both of us and whispered as quietly as possible. "Autopilot."

"All right Jacob it's time to let the pilot get back to work." I said as I started to pick him up out of the chair, but he immediately started to whine.

"But I want to fly some more." He started to pout.

It was clear he liked 'flying' dad's ship, that's when I announced to him Crystal's tour idea. "But Crystal wants to show us around, don't you want to explore dad's ship a little bit?"

He thought about it for second. Then he looked at me then looked at the pilot then back to me and said. "Yes."

"Great, come on I know just where to start." Crystal said warmly.

"It's not your bedroom is it?" I asked jokingly, but Jacob took it way too seriously as he started to shout.

"**NO, I DON'T WANT A NAP! I'M NOT SLEEPY, I'M NOT I'M NOT I'M NOT**!" Thankfully he didn't realize what I actually meant, which was her obviously trying to get me on my back. He just started stomping his feet as he threw a little temper tantrum.

"Hey calm down I was just kidding peanut." That was the nickname I'd given him, he hated it with a passion and he would always freak left fuck out when I called him that. The reason I called him that is because once you shoved a whole peanut up his nose, shell and all, he couldn't get it out either so mom had to take him to the doctor to get a little vacuum to suck it out, so to this day I will never let him forget it. I couldn't help myself either, I just had to while he was like this.

"**STOP CALLING ME THAT**!" He screamed as he started beating me up as best he could with his little paws just pounding on my legs like no tomorrow, it hurt but only a little. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay okay I get it. Relax buddy before you pop a blood vessel or something." He just started huffing angrily trying to catch his breath. Oh my God I need to pull the footage from security cameras before I leave this ship this is just too damn funny. It didn't matter if he was trying to act tough were not there is just no end to cute this kid can be. "Come on tough guy let's go see the ship." I led Jacob by the paw following Crystal down the hall we'd just come from. She brought us to several different places of interest on the ship. The first places she took us to was the Armory. That one was my favorite place on the tour.

Crystal led us inside and announced. "And this is the Armory where our ground troops can pick and modify their guns in between missions, same can be said for their armor as well."

As soon as I laid I on all the guns in the room I immediately turned into a nerd. "Oh...my...**God**! Would you just look at all of these beautiful guns, is that the Z- 37 falcon semiautomatic? Oh! No way that a Z-300 Claymore shotgun, I've never seen one in person before, and is that a Z-98 widow? Holy mother of God I'm in heaven right now." And just when I didn't think could get any better it did. "Wait is that...? Oh my God it is. The Z-77 Paladin, I don't understand I thought pistols were reserved for speactures only."

"Well they're not exactly reserved for them, they're usually sold to you if you're willing to risk the black market." A voice from behind me said. I turned around and saw it belonged to a Tiger fully dressed in the Navy blue alliance armor holding an assault rifle, the model was Z-36 avenger. He looked like he was getting ready for range time. Did that mean there was a firing range aboard? Oh God please let there be a firing range I really want to test out some of these guns. "Of course, that's not how your old man got'em for us. Courtesy of his pull in the alliance and dipping his fingers in the yearly budget. We all managed to get at least one, of course your old man got himself a pair thanks to that speacture friend of his. But even though we all got one most of us choose not to use them often just in case someone tries to steal them. On account of them being so damn hard to come by."

"Wait, you know who I am?" I asked as he just started to laughed.

"Are you kidding kid? Everyone on this ship knows you and your little brother over there. Hi little guy, how yah doing?" Jacob didn't answer, instead he just cowered behind Crystal. I guess he was intimidated by the Marine standing in front of him. "Aw what's wrong kid? You nervous or something? Because that's okay if you are, I tend to have that effect on people. I promise kid I'm a nice guy."

Jacob came out slowly from behind Crystal. He wasn't taking any chances in the Tiger knew it, but he was fine with that. I had to admit he intimidated me too with how much bigger he was compared to me. "Names Tanaka by the way. Tanaka Tigaggow but you can call me Tanner if you want."

"Tigaggowa. That sounds Japanese." I stated curiously.

He then smiled and stated warmly. "That's because I am, on my dad's side born and raised in Tokyo for six years and raised in Zootopia for the rest."

That part got my attention. "You're from Zootopia?"

"I don't know why everyone asks me that first but yeah pretty much. Mom missed the US and dad's restaurant was ganna get canned anyway so they decided to move to Zootopia where they felt for that anyone can anything BS like so many other mammals have." I was glad he censored himself for Jacob's sake. With any luck he had a strict no swearing policy around little kids. But Jacob still had to ask the question.

"What does BS mean?" Before I could think of anything clever to tell him Tanner quickly said.

"Burnt salmon kid, that's what it means and **NOTHING** else. And trust me no one likes burnt salmon." Oh good he must've practiced this before. I started to think I wouldn't have to worry about him at all. "So Cody, word has it you're planning on joining us jar heads when you're old enough. Is there any truth to that tale?"

I grinned and responded sort of smugly. "Is a Vorcha dumb as nails?"

"Yes he is kid. Yes he most certainly is. But I'd rather not wait until then to see how good you are with a gun kid, I was just about to get some range time anyway, care to join me?"

I felt like a kid in a candy store when he said that. Not only was I surrounded by a vast Arsenal of weapons but I was getting a chance to use them for target practice. Looks like someone up there loves me. "Are you kidding me dude? I absolutely would love to. Just lead the way my good mammal."

"Don't have to, we're already there." He said as he pressed a button on a panel on the wall. A wall adjacent from where we were standing opened up but instead of being sucked outside with all the air in the room a life-support barrier came down in place of the wall then several targets popped up in front of it. "Choose your weapon kid. Don't worry about ammo we've got plenty to spare. But try not to break the guns okay? Some of the guys treat them like they would a baby."

Naturally Jacob took it seriously. "Does that mean they changed their diapers too?" Tanner and I began to. I swear if there's a day when he stops being so damn adorable, I hope it never happens.

"He doesn't it mean like that it Jacob he just means they love them like a baby." He just got even more confused. I picked up the Claymore shotgun and loaded it up. It was a little heavy for me but I managed to aim it down the range. It was green and bulky and shaped like a rectangle with a gun barrel sticking out of the ends and a handle on the other just hanging off the bottom naturally.

"Whoa, are you sure you can handle that one kid? She packs quite a kick." Tanner asked to sort of worried.

"I got it dude I'll be fine." I said feeling a little to confident I admit.

"Okay if you say so." I made my stance, looked down the sites of the gun, then as soon as I pulled the trigger I went flying backwards and slid across the floor about 4 feet. The sound of the gunshot was still ringing in my ears a bit when they all came to check on me. "Kids are you okay?" Tanner asked looking at bit nervous for my safety.

"Are you all right big brober?" They all probably thought I'd broken something but I just popped up and shouted. "**THAT WAS AWESOME**! I wanna do it again."

Tanner just put his paw on my gun and said. "Maybe you should try a less powerful caliber. I'd rather not have to explain to your old man why you have a concussion. Let me introduce you to a personal friend of mine, the Z-9 Tempest sub-machine gun has a standard magazine for 50 rounds with each thermal clip it takes and shoots five rounds per second. Feel the weight."

I took it from his paws and looked down the sites to make sure they were aligned properly. It felt just right for me. I loved how it felt in my paws. It looked like a smaller rectangle with a box that would just hang off the bottom of the front just in front of the trigger. It was very light weight and easy to aim.

"Okay, I'll let 'er rip." I returned to the range counter, took aim and fired in bursts of five at each target until the gun was empty hitting each target in the head right between the eyes. I reloaded the gun and started firing again shooting in five shot bursts this time aiming for the heart and hitting my mark each time.

"Not bad kid. Your old man taught you well, though you know how to shoot a gun but do you know how to make it dance?" Tanner said as he handed me a new gun. "Let's see how well you do on a moving target from long range."

"Whoa, is that a weapon from the Z–7 program?" Dad didn't just teach me how to use guns, he also taught me how to recognize where they came from as well.

"Well kid I'm impressed, you really know your guns and yes it is. The Z-7 valiant, one most powerful sniper rifles in the galaxy second only to the Z-98 widow or her sexy and twice as powerful cousin the black widow." I took the gun in my paws and inspected it. It was remarkably light and felt very comfortable in my paws. I aimed down the range through the scope and made myself ready to shoot the farthest targets. The scope's distance reader read 325 yards away. That was going to be a challenge especially when he set them to start moving. But I just remembered my dad's training, I took in a deep breath and held it. Then I just relaxed and pulled the trigger. BANG BANG BANG. Three shots three targets three perfect hits right in the fore head.

"Not bad kid, but let's see how you do against an opponent." He handed me a new gun.

"Wait is that...no...no way. Is that...?" I instantly began to drool.

"Yes it is. The Z-7 Eagle semiautomatic, one of my favorite pistols that I have. I have two so it should be an even match up." This just got a whole lot more interesting. We both took aim down the range. "First one to score 500 points, wins, the scoreboard above our heads will keep track. Oh and don't be too upset when I beat kid. I've had years of combat experience."

I cocked my gun. "Bring it."

We both made our stances, we both started shooting. The targets had very clear scoring based on where we'd hit worth 1 point, the torso was worth 5 points, the heart was worth 10 points, and the head was worth 20 points. I chose to start with head shots mostly, and on occasion aiming for the heart. Just to mix it up a little. But it wasn't enough to face Tanner, he was doing just fine as I'd expected from a battle hardened Marine like him. He held the lead, wait, how did he… I knew I had to catch up to him. I just kept aiming for the head instead of the heart. More points would ensure my victory. It was a bit risky, especially since it only counts if I had the little black circle on the spot of the target I was actually aiming for, but I had to catch up with him. It still didn't make sense how he was so far ahead of me…Wait…Oh that's how he…I noticed that he was holding a fresh thermal clip in his free paw while he was firing with the other, that way he'd be able to reload quickly and have more time to shoot, very clever my friend but now I know how to beat you. I decided that since he was doing it I could do it too, I know it's not very creative but I figured he was allowed to do that then I should be allowed to do it to, not that we really had a set of rules in place to prevent cheating.

We were coming into the home stretch, we were tied up at 450 points when he started to try and reload he dropped his thermal clip on the ground, lucky for me that was the last one he had available so he had no choice but to bend down and pick it up, so I seized the moment and shot my target twice in the head and once in the heart just to end it quickly, to be honest I was just showing off at that point. The scoreboard started to make a loud noise. It started flashing in 3-D letters 'player two wins.' "Well well color me impressed kid. You really are the son of the blazing arrow after all." Tanner smiled, I could tell he liked what he saw. But that last thing he said which I assumed was in reference to my dad didn't make sense to me really.

"The blazing arrow? What's that supposed to mean?" Tanner looked at me with shock. Like I was supposed to know what that meant but didn't.

"Holy God, you're serious ain't you kid?"I nodded still a little bit confused. "Well pull up a chair kids because this is quite the tail. As I recall your dad was just a private back then fresh out of basic training and placeed on his very first high risks operation with about 19 other mammals all of them preds from a big strong battle hardened polar bear to a teensy little otter, each one of them put on a mission in the Skillium blitz on the jungle world of Hawk fall, which in my personal opinion is a dumb name for a planet."

"Wait I know this is important but how do you know that it was nothing but preds on this mission?" I asked wanting to know how he had this information about my dad before he was even a Marine.

"My uncle was on that mission, he was one of the only survivors from it next to your dad and a few other lucky guys."

Then I pointed out to him what was wrong with this whole situation. "But if my dad was just out of basic training then he never should've been on that mission. Protocol states that only an experienced soldier with at least five years is allowed to be on a mission like that unless in rare occasions said soldier proves to be uniquely skilled and has had multiple chances to prove it and if what you're saying is true then my dad never would've had a chance to prove his skill to his superiors so why was..."

Tanner cut me off. "We'll get back to that in a minute. Anyway, their mission was simple, head into enemy territory without being seen if possible, find a missile launch facility that had been taken over by a group of blue suns mercs who'd planned on launching a nuke at a nearby colony and destroy the warhead before anyone is the wiser. Or at least that's how it was supposed to go."

He stated before he started to look a bit sad. "What do you mean?" I asked casually.

He then sighed and said. "Someone with in the alliance tipped off the mercs who immediately shot down the transport shuttle killing most of the Marines on board when it crashed to the planet's surface, the commanding officer included."

I was shocked by this revelation. "How many of them survived then?" I already had an idea that at least two of them survived but I needed an accurate number.

He began to laminate for me. "About five including your dad, my uncle, two ocelots, and a grizzly bear. As if that weren't bad enough most of their guns were destroyed in the crash too, all that survived were a couple of pistols and a shotgun. But they still had plenty of ammo, they took what thermal clips they could find off their dead comrades but it was still gonna be tough to get to that base and out of there alive and they knew it. Eventually the mercs started to send patrols out to search the wreckage and find any survivors and eliminate them. Fortunately, your dad's squad had the jungle on their side so they used guerrilla warfare tactics to get the upper hand. Once they had enough guns and ammo, they went straight for the facility and not a moment too soon. That missile I'd mentioned earlier was almost ready to launch so they had to work fast. Your dad noticed that they had a lot of explosive materials all over the base. Highly explosive materials. Enough to rip everyone in that place a new corn chute. My guess, it was to be fuel for the warhead if not the payload. So your dad came up with a plan to use that crap against them. They waited until the cover of darkness as they made their way through the sewers of the facility, found the room filled with the most explosive materials, and started to rig some of the explosives to blow. But it wasn't long before they were discovered and all of sudden, they were in a shootout surrounded by the mercs on all sides with little cover and not enough breathing room, that's when your dad got a crazy stupid idea. He took a sticky bomb, stuck it on the side of one of the canisters then told the grizzly to throw it at the mercs. So, the grizzly did it and about five seconds after it made it over to the mercs the bomb went off lighting up a whole bunch of those idiots however your dad's tail got lit up to but he didn't even notice until after he charged in like a maniac with a shotgun and blasted anyone who got in there way just racing down the corridor or like an arrow in flight, when he finally took the time to notice his tail he put it out before he became an extra crispy mammal."

Jacob laughed a little bit before saying. "Daddy's silly."

"Oh, trust me kid you wouldn't be laughing if you'd seen what your dad did next." Tanner explained with a deadpan expression.

This story was already interesting, I didn't think my dad could top that one but then I found out that I was wrong. "What did he do?" I was extremely curious at that point.

He then explained as if what had happened were just a walk through the park. "That crazy Fox actually went into the missile launch tube and planted satchel charges on the warhead just before it was about to launch."

That part stunned me with amazement, the same could be said for Jacob as his jaw just dropped to the floor. I knew my dad did some pretty incredible stuff but I didn't think he had done something that crazy. "He did what now?"

"I didn't stutter kid, he went down there on a rope and planted charges on the darn thing and got out of their before he got lit up again. Then as soon as it got airborne your dad triggered the explosives and the missile just went **BOOM**." Then they got the hell out of there and let their other bombs do the rest and let me tell you kid you could've seen the fires for miles. And that's how your dad got the code-name, the blazing arrow."

"You mean on the account of my dad getting his tail set on fire?" I pointed out, to which Tanner responded. "Yeah pretty much." I just sat there stunned by my dad's actions in my thoughts for a minute, then I quickly reminded Tanner of what I wanted to know a bit ago. "So about that guy who tipped off the mercs."

"Ah right. His name was Adm. Desmond Woolton a sheep of the second Fleet." I went from shot to pissed off a heartbeat.

"Wait an Adm. did it? He sold out his own men? But why?" I half shouted my frustration.

"Because he was in speciest S.O.B. who didn't like us preds and didn't want us in his fleet so he would purposefully send all of the preds under his command into high risk areas then tip off the enemy of the attack guaranteeing that they'd all be killed."

"But those were missions vital to the alliance he intentionally jeopardized the stability of our colonies by doing that." I wanted to rip this guys throat open for his God damn prejudice. That Fucker reminds me way too much of that cunt Dawn Bellwether, sure she didn't kill anybody with the night howler flowers but she was still pretty bad.

"Yeh he did, so he would set someone in his fleet up for the crime to cover his tracks and guess what, it was always another pred. But when your dad and his squad found out that he was the reason behind their missions quick descent into hell they told the alliance brass who apparently was already investigating him for these actions, and all they needed were witnesses to the crimes he committed. After they had some, they arrested the bastard right on the spot, released and reinstated all the preds he'd set up, and charge that son of a gun with treason and as a result was sentenced to death by firing squad." He said with a grin on his face.

"Glad to know he got what was coming to him." I grinned knowing that bastard got his one just reward, but in my opinion it wasn't good enough.

"Oh it didn't end there, after that the admirals promoted your old man to Sgt. a little sooner than usual and gave him the medal of honor to. Whether you know or not kid your dad is and always will be known as the blazing arrow in this military." I must admit I was impressed by his story about my dad, but I still would've liked to hear it from my father which made me wonder why he didn't tell me himself. I decided not to worry about it. After that Crystal continued our tour of the ship by taking us to the engine room. It was very loud inside with so many different machines doing what I'm sure was something different from each other.

But the one piece that caught my eye was a giant sphere of metal emitting a pulsing blue light sitting right in the center of the room. "What's that giant thing?" I asked as I pointed at it.

Crystal was more than happy to explain. "That's the mass effect drive core. Also known as the eezo core, it's the part of the ship that maintains FTL and also gives the ship a little help maintaining the mass effect energy be picked up when we interact with the mass relays to jump from one star cluster to the next."

A tiny little red flag went up when she said that."Wait, did you say eezo? As an element zero?" I asked obviously worried.

"Well yes of course, what else did you think was used for a drive core?" She asked back with a slight chuckle.

"Well nothing really I just assumed that it was just kinetic energy or something like a gyroscope or...JACOB!" I saw Jacob trying to crawl into the drive core through a maintenance hatch on the side of the core itself. I ran over and grabbed him before he got inside of it and pull him out then set him on the floor having him face me as I met him at I level, I started to scold him. "Jacob don't you know what that thing is, that's part of the engineering you could've gotten hurt what were you thinking?"

"But I thought it was a jungle gym." He responded very innocently and somewhat confused.

"A...A jungle gym? Are you kidding me Jacob? That's not a jungle gym that's an eezo core and it's not something you go around and play in its really dangerous in their you're lucky I stopped you before you got hurt." I pointed out to him, but I don't think he got the message.

"But why is it dangerous?" He asked again just as innocently.

"Because it's filled with element zero. Do you know what that is? It's really bad for you that's why they keep it in that thing so no one gets hurt by it. Because it can make you sick or worse, it could kill you or in rare cases make you grow a second tail out your butt hole." That last one was obviously a lie but he believe me of course as his eyes lit up with fear and he covered his backside with his paws then cried.

"**I don't want another tale out my butt hole**!"

I then smiled knowing I'd gotten through to him. "Well then stay out of their okay? It's not safe in there."

"AY! Watch yaw kids doing in muh engone room?" We looked up and standing at the door we so a beaver who didn't look too happy that we were in there, he also had a very thick Cajun accent which I found to be a bit hard to understand. I assumed he was the engineer because he had a tool belt around his waist.

"Oh hi check how..." Chuck, apparently that was his name, cut Crystal off before she could say another word. "You know you not loud down her Crystal unless duh admirals say uh-duh-wise so why yaw down her?"

"Now calm down Chuck, relax everything is under control, everything is as it was when you left, I promise."

"Oh yeah? Den why duh eezo cowah mainnuse hatch open huh?" Shit, I had forgotten to shut the hatch after getting taken out of their. I felt kind of stupid.

"Oh, sorry I meant to close that after..." He cut me off.

"Why duh ell were yaw even looken in Der, do yaw wanna grow a pair of balls on you chin?" Jacob started to feel his chin for any new growths.

"Hey calm down buddy I was just trying to keep my brother from going in there because apparently someone left it unlocked and since you're obviously the mammal in charge down here, I think this one's on you pal." I pointed out, he quickly looked a bit nervous then asked.

"Watch yaw getten at kid?"

"What I'm getting at is that my brother only got inside the core because of your failure to make sure it was locked and I'm sure that the admiral wouldn't very much enjoy hearing that his son almost suffered from radiation poisoning because **YOU** failed to make sure that the hatch was locked." I laminated firmly.

"Wait uh secon, who are yaw kids?" He asked sounding a bit surprised, they answered sarcastically.

"Oh no one important just the sons of Adm. Joshua Blaze himself."

He began to get a little more nervous. "Whoa whoa whoa hoed on jus a secon. You duh admirals kids?"

I then answered with the same amount of sarcasm. "Well duh."

"Okay mahba I made a mustake okay but anwone coul'duh mad ut." He tried to justify but I wasn't going to let up that easily.

"Yes that is very true that it was a mistake that **YOU** should've prevented. As it clearly says on that label over there and I quote the words on it "keep hatch locked at all times unless core is offline for repairs" and if I'm not mistaken the core was online for the duration of it being unlocked so what exactly is your excuse sir?" I glared at him, then he panicked a bit before saying.

"Al-ite less make a deal nah kay? I didnah see yaw and yaw didnah see muh, wah got a deal nah?"

"Sure, as long as you don't give us a hard time anymore. Also learn how to use proper English or get a new translator or something I can barely understand you." I was only kidding with that last bit but he didn't care, and as a result he got so pissed off at me.

"**NAW HOED ON NAW JUS A SECON WHO DUH ELL DO YAW TINK YAW AW HUH? SAYEN TUFF LIKE DAT DO YAW ELDAWS HUH? YAW OWD MON RAISE YAW DUH TAWK LIKE DAT DID HE? JUS CUZ I TAWK LIKE DIS DAT MEAN I TUPID HUH, DAT WATCH YAW TINK HUH**?" Well great job Cody, I'm sure he's gonna be a great friend to have in the future, not.

We decided just to leave the engine room, it was clear that he didn't want us in there anyway so Crystal just continued our tour to the main forward battery of the ship and as luck would have it the ship was sporting some pretty impressive guns called thanix cannons which were some of the most powerful weapons in the galaxy. From what I could understand from my dad their firepower was based off of reaper tech and could punch a hole through anything it hit which meant that this ship might stand a chance against a dreadnought if it ever had to face one. I just stared at the gun not wanting to take my eyes off them, sufficive to say I am a total gun nut.

"Oh my God you are beautiful." I said as I was entranced by the large weapon in front of me.

"Well we only just met a while ago but I don't mind." Crystal laughed at my complement, though I'm not sure if she realized who or what I was actually giving it to.

"I don't mean to sound rude but I was actually talking to the guns. But don't get me wrong you are beautiful I just have a huge thing for guns." I laminated for her to understand, but it wasn't long before she used my own words against me.

She gave me a sly grin and said. "Oh really? And here I thought you were happy to see me." It took me a minute to figure out what she meant but I figured out what she was talking about with the wordplay I'd set her up with. She was just as dirty as Alice too which made me wonder if she was gonna try to sleep with me, oh who the hell am I kidding she's already made that pretty clear.

"So, how often do you fire this thing anyway?"

She looked a bit confused then asked. "By you, do you mean me personally or everyone aboard this ship?"

"I guess the latter." I clarified as I shrugged.

"Well since I've been on this ship I've only ever gotten to see the cannons fire about three times, any other time was just a light artillery weapons for smaller ships like fighters or other frigates, and believe it or not we see plenty of action. About two or three times a month."

While I was talking with Crystal I failed to notice that Jacob was doing what he did best yet again. And that was get into trouble. This time he was climbing on top of the cannons and swinging from the support structure. "**JACOB**! **FOR THE LOVE OF GOD**!" Bellowed as I ran over and pulled him off the cannons before he could hurt himself. "Would you stop doing that? This isn't a playground you're gonna get hurt and then dad is gonna get mad at me and then you blame me for your stupidity."

I realized too late when I had just said, I didn't mean to say that last part, the kind of just slipped out. But it was too late to take it back because immediately started crying. "I'm not stupid." Oh nice job Cody first you piss off Chuck and now you make your little brother cry, what's next should Crystal at the nearest airlock? I picked him up and started to try and calm him down by bouncing him a little bit and shushing him too.

"Hey come on buddy, I didn't mean it you know that. I don't think you're stupid really, I don't. I'm sorry that I said it okay pal?" It didn't help though, he just kept on whaling. If mom were there I'm sure she'd calm him down in no time. That's when Crystal took him in her arms and just started humming him a little tune.

It seemed to calm him down really quick and as a bonus it put him to sleep. "How did you do that?" I asked just stunned and amazed that she'd managed such a difficult task so quickly, well it might not be difficult for most kids his age but for him it is next to impossible to calm him down.

"I baby sat on occasion before this gig." She said with a very confident grin.

"Well you're just full of surprises, are you?" I just knew I'd regret saying that.

"If you want, I could show you another surprise in the crew's quarters." Called it. I picked up the phone, I dialed the number up, and I totally called it.

"Uh, while that is a very tempting offer, I don't think I'll have time. Plus, I promised my mom I wouldn't do that until marriage." In other words my loins are off limits sister, regardless of how hot you are.

She gave a weird look before saying. "What? Oh, you thought...Oh my God I'm so sorry I didn't mean to lead you astray there, what I meant was if you'd likes I could show you a game of Skillium five poker." Okay not as bad as I thought, ha, famous last words.

"Well as long as it's not strip poker, and game." I requested of her.

She then asked half joking. "Why are you the shy type?"

I began to blush then I folded my arms and stated in a huff. "I hardly think that any of your business."

"I'll take that as a yes." She giggled at my expense. She led me to the crew's quarters which as you might expect on a military vessel looked like a bunch of bunk beds all in one room. She put Jacob in one of the bunks and tucked him into it. "He's so cute when he's asleep." She caressed his head as he slept.

"Yeah he sure is. I wish he'd stay this way forever." I know that sounds corny but hey we've all said that about little kids we know and love at some point in our lives.

"You know what I just thought of?" I just had a feeling this would be awkward. Is it possible for you to figure somebody out just within a couple of hours of meeting them?

"What?" I asked with a deadpan look.

"What it would look like if you and I had kids." When she said it I froze up unsure of how to respond let alone if I should respond either way, she was making one thing clear whether she wanted to admit it or not. She liked and or wanted me **bad**.

So, I change the subject. "So, uh... Could you explain the rules of the game to me?" I had never really played Skillium five poker and I was worried about the rules.

"Oh don't let the name concern you, they're no different than any other game of poker trust me. If you've ever played poker before then you should be fine." She explained as she shuffled the cards.

"Oh. Well okay then let's get started."

"Not so fast, if are going to play the game of poker we're going to play for prizes." I didn't know if I liked the sound of that or not, even though I just met her I had a feeling she'd make her prize either sex or something along those lines.

"I might've expected that. Okay what you want?" She just sat there for a minute as she thought of what she wanted as her prize.

"If I win you have to give meeeee...what ever I ask for no questions asked."

"Which is?" I asked hoping she'd be a bit more specific.

"Now that would be telling." She gave a very devilish grin.

"Okay fine and if I win, you'll have to babysit my brother at the earliest convenience for me so I can have some time with Alice." I thought that might get her to back off the sexual stuff a bit.

"Who's Alice? Your girlfriend?" I wasn't sure at this point if I should tell her the truth or just make up a harmless little white lie, either way I'd be in trouble if things went south for me. From Alice or Crystal I could imagine.

"Well she is a girl and she is my friend but I sort of have feelings for her and I'm working on changing things between us so I guess you could say she's more of a crush at the moment."

"So how long have you known her?" She asked as she started to deal the cards.

"I guess since I was six, maybe seven. Since childhood for sure." Picked up my cart and looked at them to see what I had. I held the ace of clubs and the two of diamonds and the first three cards on the table with the jack Spades, a one of hearts, and the two of clubs. Only one match for me so far but I was sure I'd be fine.

"Ah I see the classic childhood friendship turned romance situation. Let me guess you're afraid to tell her because you don't want to ruin your relationship with her, aren't you? Or is it you're afraid of rejection?" She asked as she pulled her card from the deck and placed it with the others on the table, the king of spades.

"Yeah however I'm pretty sure though she feels the same way about, but I'm still scared of what will happen." I summarized what I knew.

"Why should you be afraid of that?" I didn't feel comfortable telling her that Alice was a bunny or that I wanted her to be my bunny so I told her about another issue that was bothering me.

"Well it's just if we did happen to start dating and we broke up then things would be really bad because I kind of work for her dad right now and it would be even harder because our moms are friends too, and I don't want anything to be awkward between us if that should happen." Man it feels good to get that off my chest.

"So, you're just going to hide the truth from her?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what I want to do, I'm just stuck in position I don't care to be." I just hung my head while putting my cards face down on the table.

"Sweetie, if you love her then you can't hide it from her because if you do, she'll just move on and find someone else, but if you decide to do it don't wait too long or it will be too late and you'll just wonder for the rest of your life what if you did?"

"But I'm still afraid of…" She interrupted me.

"Don't be. You shouldn't be afraid of what your heart tells you that you already know is true. Don't back down from acting on how you feel for the one you love because love is something beautiful and shouldn't be hidden away. Because love is beautiful, in any form." She said as down for last card, 10 spades. "What you should be afraid of is my royal flush. Read 'em and weep cutie."

She laid out her cards revealing that she had the ace and queen of spades. Sure enough it was a royal flush alright, and I'd lost. "Well dammit. Looks like you win."

"Which also means you owe me Mr. Blaze." She said with a smirk.

"Okay, I'm a Fox of my word Ms. Grace. What do you want?" I said accepting defeat like a graceful looser.

"Before I tell you what I want you have to promise me one thing first." She stated raising one finger on her paw.

"Okay sure." I said casually.

"Say the words." She made me clarify.

"I promise." I said as I placed one paw over my heart and raised the other in the air.

"You promise what? Be specific Mr. Blaze." Oh for God's sake why is she so irritating?

"I promised that I Cody Lucas Blaze will give you anything you want without any questions asked as we agreed prior to this game which I lost fair and square to you. Now tell me already what it is you want." She just stared at me grinning a very sinister looking grin as she just looked me over. I was so afraid of what she was going to say, please don't be sex please don't be sex please don't be sex.

"Strip." Oh thank God she didn't…wait what did she just say?

"Come again?" I asked hoping I'd heard her wrong, but sadly I heard her correctly.

"I want you to strip for me." Oh hell no there is a no way this is happening.

"WHOA whoa hold on now that's way too much."

"Sean correct me if I'm wrong but didn't he say he'd give me whatever I asked for without question?" She asked her VI out loud. He just popped up out of nowhere yet again, I had no idea where he had come from this time, not that I really cared. I was a little more concerned with the request that Crystal had just given me.

"You are very correct Ms. Grace he did indeed say those exact words. I even had recording my audio banks if you'd like me to play it for you."

"Why yes I would. I believe that Mr. Blaze already forgotten what he agreed to." Sean started to play what I just said just so she could rub it in my face.

"You're really gonna make me do this?" I asked with a nervous look.

"Anything I ask remember? Oh and do it slowly so I can really enjoy myself please." She just kept up the same sinister smile.

"Why does it have to be this though?" I asked feeling like she was takeing advantage of me, NOT LIKE THAT, get your heads out of the gutter.

She then replied with a hint of smugness in her voice. "I'm sorry I was under the impression that no questions be asked."

"Yes, I know that's what we agreed to but I need to know why this? Why does it have to be me getting naked for you?" I asked again just as confused as before.

She just shrugged it off and said. "I find you attractive okay I said it, I wanted you in bed with me but since you're trying to get with some other girl a naked picture of you will have to suffice." Did she just say picture?

"Wait picture? **OH**, **HELL NO**!" I shouted in protest.

She then pointed out to me with a shrug. "You promised me and I got evidenced that."

"I didn't agree to pose nude for you." I objected, but it was in vain.

"Yes you did, do you need me to remind you again?" She was unfortunately right, I didn't say anything, and unfortunately stripping down buck naked qualified for the category of anything.

"If you** EVER** and I mean** EVER TELL ANYONE I DID THIS**..." I began to grow but she interjected.

"Who am I can tell? This picture is for me, myself and I. I promise you no one will ever see it except for me okay? Is that good enough for you, you itty-bitty little baby?" She mocked me as she said itty-bitty little baby and attempted to pinch my cheeks, I just groaned.

"Fine. But not in here." I said with a demanding tone, and for good reason.

"I said right here right…" I quickly cut her off.

"Because my brother is right there and I don't want to explain to my dad why those new for his high school intern and terrorized my little brother life." I voiced my logic hoping she would see reason, thankfully she did.

"Okay fair enough we'll just do this in the ship's lavatory." She offered as a substitute.

"I would advise against that Ms. Grace given the high number of crew aboard the vessel is less than 100 feet odds of being discovered by a fellow member of the crew would be 1 to 89% and 1% being probability of not being discovered." Sean quickly added. "I would recommend that is if you insist on following through with this plan, I would recommend the admiral's quarters on the top floor of the ship. The odds of being discovered at this time are extremely low especially since only one person ever really goes in there and that person is still on vid-com at the moment."

"Thank you Sean. All right let's go handsome. Who knows how long your dad will be chatting with the speacture."

I sighed knowing sooner or later that this could come back to haunt me. We got in the elevator and rode it up to the ranking officer's quarters. As soon as we got there, I started to think of ways I could use to get out of this but none came to mind. "Well here we are. I hope you're ready for your close-up because I know I am."

Okay time to draw a line in the sand. "No, absolutely not I don't care what I said I will pose for you as we agreed but I draw the line at a close-up. You will be no closer than 5 feet, other wise I walk, understand?"

"Okay, I suppose I can accept that." As we got to the door of my dad's quarters the door control lit up and read. Commanding officers quarters will remain locked at all times when said officer is on duty or is on shore leave. Oh thank you Jesus. I turned around towards the elevator and said. "Oh well we tried and there's no other place on this ship that has enough privacy to do this."

"Oh yes we do Buster." I stopped dead in my tracks then turned to face her.

"What?" I said sort of fearful.

"We can do this right here in the hallway. It's just as likely no one will be up here. Isn't that right Sean?"

Sean appeared out of nowhere, yet again, was he just following us? I hope that he wasn't going to make a video of this too. "Yes Ms. Grace, that is a reasonable assumption."

God fucking dammit! Just when I think I'm free fate pulls a U-turn like this one on me. She pulled up her omni-tool and readied her onboard camera. "Come on now get stripped Mr. Blaze." I groaned as I began to take off my shirt. "**HEY**! I said slowly." She snapped at me as I continued to take off my clothes.

"Literally the only good thing about this whole situation." I thought to myself thinking there was no way out the showing her my...everything. That's when it hit me, I didn't have to show her anything major at all, I just had to be naked as we agreed, so as soon as my pants came down, I covered my...little friend with my tail.

"Hey, move the tail Buster." She said with her camera ready, I simply smiled and said in retort.

"Oh no. I don't think so sister." I stated with a slight chuckle.

"We had a deal." She said sounding a bit angry.

"Yes we did, and holding fair to deal which was I posed naked so you can take a picture. You didn't specify that I had show you anything important now did you?" My smirk grew even wider on my face.

"Fine I want you to give me a naked pose so I can see everything you have. Does that work for you?"

"Sorry, we're already up here doing this. You're no longer in a position to argue with me."

Then Sean stated whether she liked it or not. "He has a point Ms. Grace. You never truly specified what you want to see."

She growled at me. "You son of a bitch."

I then snapped at her. "HEY! That's my mother you're talking about. Now are you gonna take this picture or not because it's cold up here."

"Grrr, find, you lying bastard."

"I didn't lie to you, I just use your own words against you, it's called a hustle sweetheart." I just stood there smiling as she snapped the picture. "It's been a pleasure to be your model Chris." I said with the same sinister grin she'd given me earlier. She flipped me off as I started to get dressed. We went back down the elevator, I was still grinning feeling pretty triumphant when she said.

"Make no mistake I will get what I want from you one way or another."

"Oh yeah and how yah gonna do** HMPF**!" She grabbed my head and started kissing me. I could feel her tongue covering each and every part of the inside of my mouth skating across my teeth and wrapping her tongue around mine. I tried to push away but she was stronger than she looked. Eventually she finished she pulled away sucking on my bottom lip. I was dumb stricken again and began to blush. "What…The literal…Fuck…Was that for?" I asked as she took a deep breath and exhaled, then she looked at me and said.

"Compensation, you for your troubles, and mine for that worthless picture." She said as she left the elevator. I just stood there a minute completely puzzled and… Aroused?

"You little traitor." I said to 'myself', just before I left the elevator. I collected Jacob who was still fast asleep, he could sleep through anything I think. I carried him over my shoulder thankfully he didn't way too much just yet, I just said to myself as I carried him off to the elevator. "Never grow up peanut."

I took him back to the shuttle and waited for dad for about 20 extra minutes. Eventually I got tired of waiting for him so I just went looking for him myself. If memory serves me right, he was still in the com room wherever that was. But I had a feeling it was on the same deck as the CIC so I started there. I rode the elevator up to the CIC and started my search for the com room which wasn't as easy as it should've been. It was like a maze if you didn't know your way around the place. So I decided just to ask Sean for help. I'd hoped he could hear me throughout the ship.

"Hey Sean?" I said out loud, I didn't have to wait too long for him to show his holographic face.

"Mr. Blaze. I thought you were leaving." He said in what I guessed was a puzzled expression.

"I will after I see what's taking my dad so long. You point me in the direction com room?" I asked hoping for directions.

"I'm sorry Mr. Blaze but for me to point you in the direction of the com room I would require fingers." That had to be the dumbest joke I've ever heard from a VI.

I quickly narrowed my eyes and said in retort. "Okay you virtual intelligent smart ass, show me where you com room is so I can find my dad."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He declined, which slightly irritated me.

"Why not?" I asked somewhat annoyed.

"I am only allowed to respond to such requests from members of the crew. By actuality you aren't a member of the crew only a guest." That's when I chose to be less polite.

"Okay you listen to me pal if you don't tell me where my dad is, I swear to God I'm going back down to the armory so I can grab a shotgun then blast your virtual asked actual dust." And with that being said he disappeared. "**SEAN**!** GET THE FUCK BACK HERE YOU LITTLE HOLOGRAPHIC SON OF A BITCH**!"

"Oh, you think I'm a bitch is that it?" I turned around and saw Crystal standing right behind me with her arms crossed. Oh for crying out loud why can't I catch a break today?

"Oh, hey. I'm sorry I didn't mean that to be appointed directly to you."

"I'm sure you didn't." She growled at me while tapping her foot, I wonder if most of this anger is from the fact that she didn't get her picture?

"Okay I'm sorry I take it back." She just rolled her eyes before saying. "Is there something you needed?" "I'm trying to find the com room. To see what's taking my dad so long." She groaned then said. "Follow me stupid, oh, and don't call me a bitch again or I'm going to castrate you, you got that ass hole?" Yep, I'll bet anything she's still pissed off. I nodded then I started to make small talk with her, just to try and calm her down at the very least "So, you really made Sean?"

"Yeah, I was really into making VI shell's for a while. Sean was the first one I ever created." She said while her smile slowly return to her face.

I was quick to compliment."Well that's pretty impressive. Have you ever considered becoming an AI programmer?"

"Yeah I have, but it's not something people really enjoy or appreciate." She sighed with slight depression in her voice.

"Because of the history that AI's have created over the years like the geth? Or because one that nearly destroyed the Citadel centuries ago?" I asked mostly just taking a shot in the dark.

"Both I suppose. But it's mostly because of my parents." Her face then turned back to anger, but I could tell it wasn't aimed me. I'm guessing that she had some unresolved issues with her parents.

"How do they factor into this?" I asked casually.

"Well mom and dad have never been supportive of me or my dreams. Always saying things like "oh yeah that's gonna rake in a lot of dough for you ain't it honey in like 20 years or so." That's a lot coming from a guy who buys and sells old electronics to and from collectors and the woman who scrubbed dishes at a pizzeria joint on Feros, and if they'd even acknowledge that I'd gotten an internship may be I'd missed them a little bit. But it's hard to miss someone who doesn't support you, doesn't miss you, or even care about you either. As far as they're concerned I'm just taking up a room in their house and I can't wait to leave it all behind and say farewell ass holes kiss my furry white ass bitches, and when that day comes, I'll be dancing in the streets when that day comes." She tried to sound happy, but her emotions failed her as her voice cracked with sorrow.

"You don't get along with your folks?" I asked the obvious.

"Understatement of the year. They don't even try to be loving parents to me. Honestly, I don't think they ever even wanted me in the first place. To them I'm not a daughter at all. To them I'm…I'm…I don't know what I am to them but clearly I'm not a member of the family."

I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I couldn't even imagine that for myself but I didn't have to, there was no excuse for how her parents treat. I wouldn't be surprised if they abuse her somehow. I put my paw on her shoulder and said in a comforting tone. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I can make myself available."

She gave a sad smile as a tear rolled down her cheek, she wiped it away then replied. "Thanks for the offer but I assure you I'm fine, I've been dealing with this my whole life and I haven't broken yet. "Though my existence be damned a never ending storm, I embraced the daily suffering for it be the norm, for I know one day the sun shall shine through, the dark gray skies and reveal the image of you." Uh, okay...this conversation just went in a whole new direction.

"That's...a little dark." I said feeling extremely awkward.

"Sorry I know it sounds that way but the message is supposed to be uplifting. For those who almost feel defeated by fate but they should hold on to their faith even in times you don't see a reason to go on you should still try because it's only a matter of time before you find happiness, my internship for example, one of the few things that actually made me happy in a very long time." She said with a genuinely smile.

"I take your believer in God." I replied nonchalantly.

"Is that weird to you?" She asked seeming of bit nervous, but she relaxed when I stated firmly.

"Don't worry I'm a firm believer in the Lord to." We finally got to the com room, I was about to open the door when I heard my dad talking to Shakrimi and it seemed to be a big deal because my dad sounded concerned about it.

"That's not enough we need more than that. Can't you just appeal to the asari government on Thessia or even the Council surley one of them will send." He implored, desperation clear in his voice.

"I already tried Josh but that's the best I can do, Thessia won't give up any more than 50 gunships plus pilots to fly them for the coming attack." She sounded very compassionate for our safety but it seems her influence had already reached its limit.

"But what about your mother, surely she can..." He started a new topic but she quickly shut it down.

"OHHH NO, I'm not bringing her into this. Not after what she did."

"Shakrimi please, don't condemn my colony my people my family just because of something that happened a century ago." He begged, but then she sighed and said.

"Even if I wanted to talk to her, I don't know where she is at the moment and it would take weeks for the Thessian government to track her down right now. I'm really sorry Josh."

I heard my dad's sigh. "I guess it was too much to hope for." Before he hung up she quickly added. "I promise you Josh I won't stop trying to get help I swear to you on my life I will find more support for the fight. I'm owed some favors from the STG, maybe they can lend a hand."

"Fair enough, but are you sure if they'll help?" He didn't seem convinced by this offer.

"I'm never sure of anything Josh you know that. But that doesn't mean they won't try to help us. At the very least they can give you some experimental weapons to do some damage."

"I guess that would help. Thank you Shakrimi." He said sounding not completely satisfied, but at least it was a start.

"I'll talk to you later Josh. My thoughts are with you and Eden prime." I heard the com link disconnect and my dad started walking towards the door, it opened revealing him to me and me to him.

"Cody? What you doing here?" He asked sounding a bit puzzled

"Looking for you, Jacob's passed out in the shuttle waiting for you, and I got tired of waiting for you so I just came to get you."

He then looked a bit nervous as if he had something to hide. "How much of that did you hear?" I just answered him truthfully. "Not much really. I just got here."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Fair enough, well let's get out of here before your mother has a fit about you two being out so late on a school night. Thank you for keeping my boys occupied Ms. Grace." He thanked her as he offered her a salute.

"Your welcome sir. It was my pleasure. Oh, and Cody, thanks again for that picture." She winked at me yet again, with a smirk. I just ignored her and followed my dad back to the shuttle. When we got into the elevator he then asked something I did not want to talk about.

"What exactly was she talking about?" I just groaned and said "Don't ask. I'd rather not say." Unfortunately that was the problem with my father, he could never just leave something alone, even if someone said specifically I don't want to talk about it.

"Don't make me pull rank private, I asked you a question and I expect an answer." Oh here we go. This is how it always goes whenever he wants an answer someone doesn't want to give he always pulls rank.

"Oh come on dad please don't make me..." I begged already feeling embarrassed enough as it was, and he didn't even know what I'd done.

"Tell me private now that's an order." I just hated it when he pulled rank on me, even though I wasn't part of the military just yet I still had to do what he said because he was my dad and not just my CO. I groaned then I told him what happened from start to finish about the poker game and the prize I had to give to Crystal if I'd lost. He took it well. Because he started laughing at my expense.

"Oh good God private are you serious? Oh this is just too funny." Well at least someone is enjoying this. "Oh fuck you." I groaned as he just kept laughing at my expense all the way down to the shuttle.

I began to beg him again. "Just promise me you won't tell anybody please this is embarrassing enough, and you especially can't tell Alice."

"Why would she care?" He seemed to get a little bit curious.

I then replied sort of uncomfortably. "Because. She uh...might overreact to this if she heard about it."

That's when he got suspicious. "Cody, is something going on between you and Alice? Something I should know about?"

I decided to come clean. If I couldn't trust my dad about this then who could I trust? "No, not really but..."

"But what?" He asked with a deadpan expression.

I couldn't hold it back any longer. "I'm in love with her dad okay? I'm in love with my best friend and I can't help it. I've felt this way about her for a long time and I just can't keep pretending that there's nothing there okay?"

He was shocked by what I had said. "I see. Have you told anyone else about this? Like your mother for instance?" I shook my head, I felt like crying because of what I had to tell him, but I fought back the tears. I could only imagine how this made him feel. Disgusted, disappointed, ashamed, maybe even humiliated by this.

"I'm sorry dad, I really am but... " My voice began to crack.

"Stop. Just stop private, it's not a big deal to me." He said as he put a reassuring paw on my shoulder.

"What? I...but...I don't..." I was suddenly stunned that he was actually okay with this, this is not how I expected this conversation to go with all, I fully expected him to dissown me or say hurtful things to me but I did not expect this.

"If this is how you feel about her then who am I to judge. Besides that, it would be hypocritical of me if I said you couldn't be with her just because she was a bunny. Especially when I sort of did the same thing at your age." He stated with a smile. My jaw suddenly hit the floor.

"Wait, you mean you dated outside your species?" I asked sounding very dumbfounded.

He then replied cheerfully. "For three years."

"But who or what did you see?" With this sudden reveal I absolutely had to know everything.

"Her name was Amber. I met her from the colony Freedoms progress on Horizon. We met when I was just starting basic training. Every now and then we would get together and have a little fun. Meaning we'd fool around a bit. Don't you dare tell your mother that. Anyway, we truly enjoyed each other's company."

"So how did it and?" I instantly became even more curious. I'm not sure if it was because of how surprising this was to me or if it was because I was feeling gossipy, maybe a bit of both. "Well not the way you're probably thinking. It wasn't because of the insults or the harassment we'd get from other mammals about us being two different species. It was because of her one flaw."

"And what one flaw was that?" I asked curiously.

"I discovered she didn't like kids, and to make it harder for me I was going to ask her to be my bride. I understood that we couldn't have kids of our own and I was willing to adopt some kids if need be. But she still didn't want any. Then somehow we got into this huge fight over it and the next thing I know she dumps me for some other ass hole. But it all worked out in the end because a week later I went home to see family and then I met your mother, and the rest is history."

Holy shit, I really need to take an interest in my dad's history. "So that was the only reason you broke up? Just because she didn't want to be a mom?" "Yeah, it was silly I know. But here's the best part, about a year after I became famous in the alliance, she tried to take me back, said she'd let me knock her up if she could. Personally, I think she just wanted me back because the guys she dumped me for turned out to be a loser and she didn't realize it until it was too late."

"I bet she felt foolish." I predicted feeling that what I'd heard was fairly obvious in the end.

"It was embarrassingly funny." He chuckled a bit, then he turned his focus back to me.

"So, do you think I should at least try to be with Alice?" I asked feeling a bit nervous, then he just smiled.

"No, I think you should just be with her. Trust me Cody if you don't, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. I'm not saying it's going to be easy but you owe it to her to show how you feel about her if she doesn't already know. So first chance you get to tell her how you feel and don't hold anything back but just in case you can't find the words to say it you can resort to doing something really stupid but at the same time romantic, which just so we're clear is a kiss. But only use that one out of absolute desperation and last resort otherwise she may think you're just trying to get her in bed."

To be fair I didn't really have to worry about that part, she already wanted in bed. But to be honest I wasn't really sure if I would actually use a kiss as a last resort but who knows, if he's gone through something like this then I should probably just take your advice. "Thanks dad. This really means a lot to me." We got in the shuttle and headed straight home and as you can imagine mom was pissed off at us. She just kept ranting on about not calling her to let her know where we were or why.

There was no reasoning with her at this point. So we just stayed quiet until she ran out of steam. I'm pretty sure that Jacob gets his aggression from her side. After dinner we all went to bed, I couldn't sleep, not with everything so fresh in my mind from today, from dad's first real assignment to posing naked for a picture. I wasn't sure how to break that to Alice but I knew when I did, she wouldn't be happy about it. I just knew she'd be angry not, that she'd have a reason to be. We weren't even dating yet and I still felt guilty about it. But I still decided I was going to tell her the truth about how I felt about her. So, to arrange it I booted up my omni-tool and called her. She didn't pick up, it just went straight to voicemail, I guessed she was asleep so I just left her a message.

"Hey Alice, I know this is a bad time but there's something I need to talk to you about and it's really important. So anyway, call me when you get this so we can talk. I'd do it over omni-tool but I'd rather do it face-to-face so if we can meet up at school tomorrow, I'd appreciate it. Oh, and please don't freak out but... Oh God how am I to say this part? You know what screw it, I kissed someone today and I'm not sure if I liked it because she was a little too pushy so I need you to help me figure this out. This and of course what I want to discuss with you. Well anyway, like I said give me a call first thing in the morning. Tonight carrots, sweet dreams."

I hung up the omni-tool, then just laid in bed began to break myself. "Sweet dreams? Are you for real right now stupid, you literally just told her you kissed someone today and also say that you want to talk about something and you drop a hint that says I love you till I die like sweet dreams? Cody Blaze why are you such a fucking idiot?"

(A/N: Alright everybody I think that's a good spot to stop. What do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it and let me know in comments below, also just let you guys know I decided to look at my work and see how well I did and I noticed that I'd had quite a few grammatical errors so I spent most of today fixing those errors as well as writing up this chapter which as I've already mentioned was a complete bitch to get up. A lot more than it should to be fair, sorry I don't mean to complain I've just had a lot of BS to deal with this week. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed it stay tuned for the next chapter which will be coming soon. In the next chapter of ZME Cody shows Alice exactly how he feels about her, it seems the world is completely against both of them, and to make matters worse tragedy strikes within the first 24 hours of their new relationship, will their love flourish or will it fall apart find out next time in Chapter 5)


	6. Chapter 5: The truth exposed

(A/N: Hey everybody, now I know I said I was going to post the next chapter pretty soon however I got a little bit distracted with Easter celebrations and all that and I really just want to spend some time with my family. So hopefully you'll be able to understand where I'm coming from, that and work has not really allowed me much of a chance to put up another chapter so there's that to. But to be honest I've never really sets a specific date for all my chapters to be posted so please lower your expectations for exactly when I put them up. Well now that I appropriately apologized let's see what happens in this chapter.)

Chapter 5: The truth exposed

I just laid there in the bed kicking myself until I finally fell asleep. I dreamt I was in an open meadow surrounded by flowers of all imaginable description. The warm summer breeze carried their sense to my nose as it passed through my fur. That's when I heard a voice in the distance call out to me. "CO-DY."

I looked out and saw a figure standing on a hill. I couldn't see them very well; the mirage of the sun's heat blurred their image from that distance. "CO-DY." They called again, I could tell they were female at the least but I wasn't sure if it was someone I knew or not. So I started toward them passing through the flowers, with each step I took the petals turned into butterflies colored as the same colored flower they once were.

I walked for what seemed to be an eternity until I had arrived to the figure on the hill. It was Alice draped in a white silk gown that stopped just at the top of her knees, she wore a bonnet that matched as well. She was just spinning around in a circle right on top of the hill with an ascending curtain of butterflies dancing around her, it looked as though she was completely at peace without a single care in the world, she stopped when she finally noticed me then she smiled at me and said with a loving voice. "What took you so long?"

She began to walk towards me, she put her paws around my neck and just looked up into my eyes. "Alice? Where are we?" Wherever we were it seemed as though there was not another living soul anywhere to be seen. She let out a small chuckle as she pulled me down to the ground on top of her and started to kiss me passionately. Then she pulled away and stared at me with her beautiful amethyst eyes with intimate intent.

"Were someplace that we can be alone, somewhere that we can be together, as husband…and wife." I took notice of the ring on her left paw. Just to be safe I took a look at my own left paw and sure enough it was being grazed by a golden wedding band.

"We…we're...married? I was so confused, and at the same time happy. She then just started to laugh and then said.

"Well of course we are you big dumb fox. Now I think it's time you did your duty as my husband…" Without warning she kissed me again parting my lips with her warm tongue and wrapping her arms around me so tight. I couldn't help but do the same and pulled her closer to me. I felt her heart beat against my chest. This was the most intimate I'd ever had with her, it was beautiful, perfect in every way. She then rolled us over sitting on top of me then she continued. "... And satisfy me. The only way that you can. If you're up to the task that is."

If this is a dream and I don't want to wake up, ever. "Oh, I think you'll find that I'm more than up to it carrots." She leaned down and licked my cheek before saying rather seductively.

"Good, because we're going to be here a while sweetie, and I'm not letting you go until I say so." I began to kiss her while at the same time groping her chest atop the surface of her dress. She began to moan with ecstasy as she held my paws close to her chest and tighter than I could grip. She looked down at me and smiled.

"You really like that don't you honey?" I asked rather flirtatiously, she didn't speak though, she just nodded her head yes as she bit down on her bottom lip. She leaned down and began to nibble on my ear playfully. I began to slide my paws down to her backside and just clenched her hindquarters. She wrapped her arms around my neck tight and just started to lick my face. "Slowdown Alice, you might run out of steam before we even get to the good part." She then whispered into my ear seductively.

"Oh trust me...this is slow...for both of us." She began to kiss my neck and on occasion nibble on it a little to entice me. I rolled her over and began to take control.

"Now now, no need for me to have all the fun." I began to kiss her as I slid my paw under her blouse. I began to grip her chest with my paws again with nothing to block me from the way they felt. I started to lick her chest, she trembled with pleasure at the feeling of my tongue against her breasts. She flipped me back over and pulled my paws out and pinned me to the ground. She gave me a long kiss. Then she pulled away and said.

"I'm afraid that you're going to have to lose the shirt darling."

"Well then be my guest, Mrs. Blaze." She began to laugh a bit then she began to pull my shirt over my head and off of my torso revealing my bare chest her.

"Oh my, it seems I'm overdressed." She said as she began to lift her dress. "It looks as though I'm going to have to even things out." She started to remove her dress when I stopped her.

"Please allow me." I placed my paws under her gown lifting it up the length of her body, when I heard Jacob's voice come out of her mouth.

"Cody it's time to get up." I was absolutely confused. I just looked up at Alice then asked her sincerely.

"Uh, Alice why do you sound like my brother all of a sudden?"

Instead of answering my question I heard Jacob's voice yet again. "Cody you gotta get up, **NOW** mommy said so." Almost immediately I was pulled from my dream and awoke to the site of my brother sitting on my chest and patting my face trying to wake me. He was getting a little bit frustrated. "Cody wake up."

"Oh, come on man." I groaned as I rose from my bed. "I was having the best dream too." It took me about five minutes to get out of bed, I was still exhausted from staying up so late. Hopefully I could fix that with a morning cup of coffee. I roled out of bed and made my way to the kitchen where everyone else was waiting for me. "Good morning everybody." I said with a yawn.

"When did you go to bed last night sunshine?" Mom asked sounding a little concerned. She was always a bit of a worry wart.

"I don't know. Way later than I should've. I couldn't sleep." That was the only excuse I had really, at least the only one that actually mattered. I grabbed a cup from the cupboard and filled it with coffee then added hazelnut cream for flavor. Then I sat down at the table and ate my breakfast.

"So Cody, your father tells me you have a crush on somebody." I nearly choked on my eggs when she said that. I started to cough and began beating on my chest trying to knock them loose from my throat. Then I glared at dad a look that said I'm going to kill you.

"What? She was bound to find out sooner or later." He said trying to justify his actions, to which I retorted with clear anger in my voice.

"Didn't you think maybe that was my choice dad? I mean after all I'm the main person here in this scenario." Then Jake asked to literally anybody. "What's a crush?"

"It's when you like another person but that person doesn't know it yet, and your brother has a crush on someone very close to him." Dad explained to him but I'm betting Jacob didn't quite get. "But he's not sure if he should tell her or not. I told him he should of course but that doesn't mean he will."

Then Jacob asked me directly. "Who's your crush brober? " Jacob leaned over looking extremely interested in finding out who it was I was in love with.

"None of your beeswax Shorty that's who." But he just pressed onward with the questions.

"Please tell me Cody." He begged folding his paws and making adorable little babydoll eyes. But I was not going to fall victim to that so easily.

"No." I responded nonchalantly. Of course he was still didn't taking no for an answer. "Please." He dragged out while still maintaining his face. But I held firm and just cross my arms and said once again in defiance. "No, nein, net, me'iyou, and hapana." No I was not bilingual I just knew a bunch of different people that came from Germany, Russia, China and Africa. I just happened to pick up a few words from them. Jacob then decided to turn up the volume with his begging routine by making his bottom lip quiver while also making little whimpering sounds that a puppy would make.

Then dad cut in and said. "Oh for God's sake would you just tell him? It's not gonna make a lick of difference." I groaned, then I answered begrudgingly.

"It's Alice okay? My crush is on Alice." He gasped as he dropped his pancake back onto his plate. Once he finally managed to process this information a bit he eventually said only slightly confused.

"Your crush is on Alley?" Then mom finally joined in on the conversation, I had a feeling that she wanted to put her two cents into this.

"You know somehow I knew it was her. I mean there's not a moment in the day you're not happy to be near her. Just be sure that you're ready to tell her how you feel when you're ready because knowing your father, he probably told you to jump right into it." Mom then glared at dad knowing that exactly what he had done already, he just grinned at her and shrugged his shoulders very nonchalantly.

Without warning we all turned our heads to hear a knock at the door of the kitchen, I got up to answer it, and who else would it have been other than the main topic of our conversation, Alice. "Good morning red. Did you sleep well?

I just froze, I had no idea as to why she was even here. "Alice? What are you doing here? Not that it's not great to see you or anything it's just I didn't expect you to be here today."

"Well you left me a message on my omni-tool and it seemed whatever it was you wanted to talk about was pretty important and I didn't want to wait until we got to school to talk about it so I just came over here to see what all the fuss was about. Also what's this about a kiss?"

"Kiss? What kiss? Have you told me about a kiss." Mom asked as she cut into the conversation. "I'll tell you later mom right now I…" Alice was very quick to cut me off.

"Oh no, you opened this can of worms now you have to bait the hook. Now spill it. What's this about a kiss?"

I let out a long sigh then finally just said. "Look, it just sort of happened and it's kind of bothering me."

"Why? It wasn't a guy was it?" The nerve of her sometimes, asking something that personal. I knew it was just a joke but it wasn't funny. Especially when you have a little brother who takes everything too seriously.

"You kissed a boy Cody?" I looked back to Jacob and said sort of grouchy tone. "Oh just stuff your face you little goblin." He glared back at me then stuck his tongue out at me. That was his usual go to counter like so many other little children in the world.

I quickly turned my attention back to Alice to answer her question. "And no Alice it wasn't a guy I assure you. It was a vixen who I only just met yesterday." Then dad butted into our conversation. "Hold on, you kissed Crystal?" He asked with shock clear in his voice.

"Who the heck is Crystal?" Mom asked sounding a bit irked. Then Jacob answered for her. "She's a really pretty girl on daddies ship. She's really nice too, I like her." Mom started to glare at dad, she always had a bit of a jealous streak to her when dad's eyes began to wonder, and this was no exception.

"Now hold on honey before you lose your temper I just want you to know she's just an intern I hired, nothing more."

"She better be just an intern or someone I know is in deep trouble." Dad didn't look very worried, if anything he wasn't scared of her at all, and how would he be scared of her? After all the shit he's done I doubt he even remembers what fear is.

"Okay, so why is this bothering you?" She asked trying to figure out why she was here. Then Jacob said very casually. "Because big brober has a cru-mph."

Mom was quick to clamp his mouth shut with her paw before he could do any real damage, I know he was only trying to help but he still didn't know the difference between sharing secrets and telling the truth. "A what? Was he talking about?" Well crap, thanks a lot little bro.

I didn't have time to think of a good lie, so I decided to come clean, but only a little bit, I'd save the major detail for later. I let out a long sigh and just said it as quickly as possible like ripping you off a bandage. "I got a crush on somebody and I don't know how to tell them how I feel and it's someone I know and who I'm very close to so there."

Alice's eyes widened at the same time her jaw dropped, it was clear that I had caught her off guard. "What? Is that really surprised to you that I crush on somebody?"

She then began to speak as best she could while being dumb stricken. "No, of course not. I just didn't expect this out of the blue, so do I know this girl? It is a girl right?" Oh for God's sake this again.

"What is with you and assuming gay today?" I didn't have anything against gay people, however I didn't appreciate someone accusing me of being gay. Which of course is natural for any straight guy.

"I don't know what you're into these days, heck the last time you kissed me you froze like a deer in the headlights." Then for some reason the room just went silent, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I looked around the room and saw that literally everyone's jaws had dropped.

Dad was the one to break the silence. "Okay private you most certainly did not tell us that you and Alice had kissed." Thanks a lot Alice, I was hoping to keep that under wraps for a little while. Jacob's face began to light up with joy, I had a feeling that he was going to spill the beans to Alice so I gave him a look said shut up or I will kill you. He quickly got the message and covered his mouth. Then I got us back on topic.

"Anyway Alice to answer your question, yes you do know this girl, and I have to say that I felt this way about her since we were kids, or at least that's what I think." She then looked at the floor, ears droopy eyes closed, facial expression depressed. "I see, does this girl make you happy?" I had a feeling that this was not going the way that I'd hoped, I didn't want her to think that I was in love with a completely different person so I dropped a hint that wasn't completely subtle.

"Well yes of course, I also think it's safe to say that I make her very happy as well, even though she hasn't really said anything either I'm certain without a doubt that we could possibly be a couple, that is if things go well for us after semi formal." I was hoping she would pick up on that, she looked back up to me taking notice of that, however I'm not sure if she completely got that I was hinting to her, I didn't just wanna blurt it out, because when I finally told her I wanted it to be special. Then she smiled which made me feel as if she had realized I was hinting at her.

"Well if that's going to happen for you then we need to make sure you look your best at semi formal, so I may as well see what you have picked out."

"Well by all means, follow me my good lady." We left the kitchen and headed to my room, I could tell that Alice was in a slightly better mood.

"You know I don't think I've ever seen your room before, even when I stayed the night when we were little kids." She said most likely trying to reminisce on our shared childhood memories.

"Yeah those were the good days. Like when we made mud pies and tried to eat'em." We to laugh a little bit at the hilarious little memory as we shoved the liquefied dirt into our mouths and nearly gagged on it. I still don't know how we thought that was a good idea.

"Or when we camped out in your living room with that makeshift tent from a spare blanket and your kitchen chairs." Yet another cherished memory of our childhood spent together. Some of the most fun we've ever had.

"Or the time we climbed that tree in my backyard and I got my tail caught and you almost cut it off." I got my tail wedged in between some of the branches because we were trying to climb all the way to the top, she also had a pocket knife with her. At the time it scared the hell out of me that she was actually trying to cut off my tail, luckily the branches broke and I fell only a few feet down. Thankfully I didn't break anything.

"Oh I miss those days. And here we are now in our teens and semi formal not just his friends but as a couple." I froze when I heard your say those words. Did she figure it out already?

"As...a...what?" She giggled a bit before continuing. "Well you know, it's just relative term. You're clearly not interested in that way. Are you?" She asked not as a joke but as a serious question.

"Uh, well...I…I-I..." I was just too nervous to answer. I wanted to but the words just wouldn't form. "Uh...I...um..." Come on spit it out. You can do it. Just say want to say to her, now's your chance. "Well, I…haven't really thought about it." Oh you fucking **PANSY**!

"I see. It's okay. To be honest I didn't really expect you to." She tried to walk past me to my room.

I quickly stopped her by putting a paw on her shoulder. "Wait, there's something else I wanted to talk about. Something else that's been...bugging me for the past couple of days."

"What is it?" Okay this time you have to say it. You can do it, I believe in you. "It's about...that kiss we shared." **OH COME ON**!

She asked with a nervous grin. "It got weird didn't it?"

I was quick to object. "Oh no no no no no it didn't. I swear it wasn't weird. I just...was caught off guard is all."

She looked a bit embarrassed before saying. "Well, I'm sorry about that. I don't really know why I...I mean not that I...well it was just...ugh. I just...wanted to know..." She hesitated for a bit, I had a feeling she was having trouble finding the right words to say it just like I was.

"Wanted to know…what?" Come on, say it say it, say the three little words that I am too damn scared to say. "What it was like…to kiss you...I guess." **DAMN**! That clearly was not what I wanted her to say, why is it so hard for us to just say it? It's just three stupid words. Just three, no more and no less. I, love, and you. Three very simple words and yet neither one of us can say it to the other. Why is love so fucking hard?

"Oh, okay...well uh...I hope that you enjoyed it." She let out a little grown before saying. "Well to be fair, and please don't take this personal...but...you sucked." Ow, now that just hurts.

"I...I'm sorry what?" I felt I was owed a little explanation for that little remark. "Well you didn't do anything, he just stood there like an idiot and didn't even try to use any tongue work whatsoever." What the...well we'll just have to fix this, that is if **SOMEONE WILL GROW A PAIR ALREADY!**

"Well what did you expect? I was caught off guard. I didn't even know what we were doing until you kissed me." I argued with her.

She chuckled a little bit then said. "You were literally being egged on to do it by my brother and sister. You should have had a clue." I was about to retort but in all fairness she was right. "Fair enough. But in my defense I thought they were just messing with me like I thought you were just messing with me the same way you always do."

She then asked with a mischievous smile. "So if I were to give you another chance you be ready?" **GO FOR IT!** "Yes I think that I would." **THERE YAH GO**! She then nodded her head then said. "Okay then, kiss me."

"Wait...you mean...right now?" Oh God what have I done.

She then chuckled a bit before saying. "Yes right now. Or are you too scared?" Don't you dare flake out on me man. **DON'T**. **YOU**. **DARE**.

"What? Me? Of course not, I have no fears kissing you." That was obviously a lie, I was practically shitting my pants. "So you say." She said as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow with her signature mischievous smirk.

I then asked to try and bide my time. "Okay so, who should start? Should it be me? Should it be you?"

I was quickly silenced when she began to groan. "Cody, shut up and kiss me already." She stood up on her tip-toes to kiss me and at the same time I leaned down to make it easier for her. By far this felt even better than our first kiss, and referring to our actual first kiss not the playground kiss on the jungle gym which to be honest I'm not really sure even happened. We pulled away and just breathe a slow breath.

We were both silent for a moment until I asked her nonchalantly. "So…how was that?

She smiled up at me and said. "Not bad, a lot better than last time." I grinned and said. "Told you I could do it." Then why **DON'T YOU JUST MAN UP AND TELL HER HOW** **YOU FEEL ALREADY YOU BIG WUSS**.

Before we continued on to my room I heard the giggling of the little four-year-old from behind us, we turned around and who else would it have been other than Jacob. He then childishly began to sing. "Cody and Alley sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, second comes marriage, third comes a baby in a bay-bee carriage."

I was already sick of his nonsense. "And forth comes my foot shoved so far up your butt that you won't be able to crap for a week." I said threatening him as I shook my fist, he then ran back to the kitchen screaming. "Mommy Cody's gonna beat me up!"

Alice shook her head at me, it was very clear that she didn't really approve of my methods to get some privacy. We went into my room which was an unfortunate mess. I never cleaned it unless I was told which is sad to say for myself.

But she didn't seem to mind, then again she had over 200 brothers and sisters so it was more than likely that her whole house looked like this at times. She didn't ask for my opinion on what I'd like to, she just tore through my closet and picked out whatever she liked, I wondered if this was a regular thing with her. It was would this just be a regular thing if we ever became a couple?

She laid everything she'd chosen out on my bed and just stared at them while rubbing her chin. Then she picked one up and held it up to me, then she just shook her head. "No, not this one." The next two outfits she treated the exact same way. Until she got to the last one, she held it up to me like before then just nodded with approval.

"This is it. This is the one. Whatever you do don't separate these from each other or else I'll kick your ass, okay?" Normally I would've responded to her threat, but I didn't really see a need to. "You're sure it about these? Are you sure you don't want to check anything else?" I asked with sincerity, after all I was going to be her date and I didn't want to look stupid.

"Trust me red this is the one you want to go with. I'm going to love seeing you in this…I mean...you know, for when you impress that girl of yours." For the love of God why does this have to be so complicated for us? Why can't I just go out and say it? Better yet why can't she say either? Usually she's so much more courageous and bolder than I am, and I was trained how to kill a guy without him even seeing me coming.

The outfits she'd picked for me was my sky blue Sunday shirt. I'd usually only wear it during church but if she thought it was good enough for me to wear at semi formal then I would go with it. She also chose a pair of blue jeans to go with it, this was a semi formal after all. Emphasis on the word semi.

"Oh shoot almost forgot I need to pick you a tie." She returned to my closet looking in vain for any tie that I may have, but sadly for her I had none to speak of. "I don't have any ties actually."

She turned around looking confused. "Are you serious right now?" She asked sort of peeved.

I then answered her sounding kind of dumbly. "Yes, why would I lie about that?"

"Well maybe we can borrow one from your dad then." She started to theorize to which I unfortunately had to shoot down. "Yeah my dad doesn't have any ties either, doesn't usually wear them unless it's a part of his uniform. Says he hates them." Alice just began to groan in with frustration.

"You have got to be kidding me. Fine we'll go shopping for one today after school, and you ARE going to wear it Mister weather you want to or not."

"I'm sorry but who the hell died and made you Queen of everything?" Big mistake on my part for saying that.

She narrowed her eyes at me and then marched over to me, then pointed her finger in my face. "Need I remind you that you agreed to let **ME** pick out this outfit for **YOU** for **YOUR** crush? If I say you're gonna wear a tie your gonna wear a tie. If I say you're gonna wear a pair of pink panties then damn it your gonna wear pink panties! **GOT IT**!" She just glared right into my soul with a look that said I will kick your ass if you piss me off any further.

I wasn't stupid though, I wasn't going to piss her off any farther than I already had. "Okay, cool. Whatever you say boss." I don't know why but she seemed a little aggressive today so I just gave her some space.

We made our way back to the kitchen and she headed to the door, before she left she turned to me and said. "Just for the record, you'll need to practice your kissing technique just a little because...well it could have been better." I began to blush a little bit. "Aw look it's the same face you made when you were seven." Then Jacob started making kissy faces and me, I think he was trying to make fun of me.

"Okay then, if that's what you want to play then I guess I can play that way, peanut." He then got extremely pissed off with me as he started kicking and screaming in his high chair. "**STOP CALLING ME THAT!**" He just went berserk trying to get out of his high chair to kick my ass.

I just couldn't help but laugh at him. "Oh you're just too easy." I said laughing as I held my side. "**SHUT UP BUTTHEAD**!** I'M GONNA KILL YOU**!" He screamed back at me. I just couldn't take him seriously, not at this age at least, though he probably meant it but is too busy laughing, it was just too funny to think he was serious.

Soon after he calmed down after tiring himself. Then after that we got ready for school. We waited for the bus the corner as usual. But like the other day I was still wary of any potential threats. I might have relaxed a bit but I wasn't going to let my guard down for a second. While we waited for the bus Jacob took notice of me survey the area.

He tugged on my sleeve to get my attention. I didn't look at him. "Cody? What are you doing?" He asked somewhat concerned. "Not now Jacob I'm busy right now." He didn't know about the attack yet, he didn't need to know either. I just wanted the next few days to be happy days for him. Since they might even be...NO I can't even think like that, everything will be fine.

Jacob continued to pull on my sleeve trying desperately to get my attention now. "Brober please, why won't you look at me?" I finally looked down at him, he was starting to tear up. I picked him up and started to bounce him a little bit to calm him down before he started crying.

"Sorry buddy. Just making sure everything's okay." He then asked me curiously. "But why wouldn't things be?" I didn't want to tell him the entire truth, as I'd said I wanted these days to be happy for him. But I needed him to have his guard up at least a little bit, I knew for a fact he would never talk to strangers but I needed him to at least have a sense that he could be in danger. "I just have a bad feeling is all. A feeling that someone is gonna try and hurt us."

He started to get scared. "Don't let them get me Cody please." He begged as he clung to my leg. This is not at all what I wanted, but it's what I needed. I immediately began to shush him. "Hey come on now. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you buddy. I promise no matter what as long as I'm around, as long as I draw breath, I promise I will keep you safe." I kissed his for head and hugged him.

"Hey Blaze, how's about you make out with your brother a little more?" I didn't even need to look to see who it was, I already knew by the sound of his smug voice. "Seriously Gregory, you actually had a moment yesterday that showed you weren't a total arrogant irritating little jerk and now you're right back to being your usual irritating self. Do you ever think maybe it's by acting like this that no girl in school will go out with you?"

Of course that was only a half truth, he was also a total sleaze as I'm sure I've already mentioned, he didn't show any girl any respect whatsoever, always treated them like they were some kind of plaything to him, someone he could just have sex with and then ditch the next day. Not that he ever could get laid since no girl in school would ever dare go out with him, despite the fact that he has money coming out the yin-yang.

"That's not true, I go on...tons of dates. Hell I just went on a date the other night, we had dinner and I even made her dessert if you catch my drift." He said with a smug smile, but I knew he was lying. "Oh please, if that's true then who was she?" He then started to sweat as he thought of a way to make his life more convincing, then he just blurted out. "Uh...a girl...from out of town...she...model's...for collage."

Wow, that was so convincing. "Seriously? College girls are way too old for you."

He then retorted with confidence. "For your information I enjoy older women. Oh shit I mean older girls not older women." I knew it would be immature of me to do this but I just had to. "Oh so that's why you're hanging out at the nursing home so often, trying to satisfy your old lady fetish."

He then gasped then said. "How did you know that I've been going to the nursing home so often these past few days?" Oh my God this is just too good, I know I shouldn't have but to be fair he kind of deserved it. "I didn't, you just told me stupid. But you clearly didn't deny what I just said so it leads me to believe that you do have an old lady fetish."

He just got all pissed off at me, then he said with absolute rage in his voice. "You son of a bitch that is not why I'm going there I'm visiting my grandmother you sick fucker." That was obviously the true reason for it, but I still chose to give him a hard time. "Oh I get it so you're making out with your grandma, that's pretty interesting, so does she suck you off with or without her dentures in." I realized too late that my brother was right next to me. I then looked over to him and said. "Don't you dare repeat that to anyone EVER." He just nodded dumbly, I don't think he got what it meant but hey as long as he never says it it's golden.

"Fuck you Blaze, you and that little gay brother of yours." I was just about to retaliate when Jacob screamed and started trying this get out of my arms so he could kick the crap out of him. "Let me kick his butt Cody I'm gonna kick his butt!" I believe from what I can understand Jacob had already forgotten about the whole blow job comment thing.

"I swear to God you little Shit if you break my nose again I'm going to fuck you up." Greg said as he pointed at my little brother, I then narrowed my eyes as I set Jacob down on the ground and looked him firmly in the eyes and said in an authoritative tone. "Jacob cover her ears right now."

Jacob did as I asked and covered his ears and just stood there as still as a statue, I then focused on Greg, grab the collar of his shirt that shoved him up against the street sign and growled right in his face. "You listen to me disgusting little shit, if you so much as lay a finger on my brother I will rip out your spine, then your ribs, then your cock and balls and shove each and every single one of them down your throat and then pull them out your ass, you feel me? It will be the most absolute most horrible painful thing you could ever hope to experience in this reality and I will take my sweet time with it as well and enjoy every single second of making you suffer if you so much as sneeze my brother do I make myself clear rich boy?"

He just stared directly at me fear written clear all over his face, he knew that I'd meant every single word of what I just said and he didn't want me to act upon either so he just nodded his head dumbly and squeaked. "Yeah yeah I hear you I won't touch the kid I promise." I then let go of his collar and backed away slowly. "Good, glad we understand each other." I then turned around back to my little brother and gestured that he could uncover his ears.

Then just for fun I snapped right back to Greg and gave him a very canine like growl and bore my fangs at him to scare the crap out of him, unfortunately it worked a little too well, I wrinkled my nose as I could smell he just defecated himself. Jacob then began to laugh as he pointed at Greg. "He just did a duty."

"Hey guys, hope were not too late for the bus." I turned around and there I saw Alice with her younger siblings in tow, as soon as she got to the bus stop she began to smell exactly what I could smell. "Blech, what is that God awful smell?" All of Alice's siblings again to smell it to, they all began to cover their noses and cry a very elongated Eww as they all inhaled the horrible smell of feces.

Then Jacob said very casually as he pointed at Greg. "Gregory pooped his pants because my brober scare him." I'm not gonna lie, it was just too damn funny not to laugh. Eventually the bus finally came around to take us to school, luckily for Greg this was a city bus and they had built in bathrooms in the back so he could try to at least get a little cleaned up, he was in the bathroom the entire bus ride so thankfully I didn't have to worry about his bitching the whole time.

When we got to school I once again helped Alice get her younger siblings to their classes, before I let Jacob go off to his class I gave him one last loving brotherly hug as if it would be the last time I would ever give him one, any chance I got I was going to show him that I loved him, no matter what. After we got the little ones to their classes both Alice and I began to head to ours. "Hey uh, Alice? About that kiss earlier today…" I tried to break the ice, I was just tired of beating around the bush.

"What about it?" She asked curiously. Okay focus, it's now or never. "Well you see, I have a feeling that things are different between us now. But it doesn't mean that my feelings have changed, I swear I still feel the same way for you as I always have." You fucking idiot just tell her that you love her already this is your chance.

But something else inside me just kept me quiet. I think it was my fears about the two of us being together that just kept my mouth shut. But I could tell that by the look on Alice's face those weren't the words she wanted to hear. She must've thought I only liked her as a friend which isn't what I wanted, for the most part. "Okay, that's good to know buddy. I'll uh...see you in biology."

She almost sounded like she was going to cry. She started to walk off to her first-period class, that's when I stopped her. "Alice wait...just for a second." She stopped and turned toward me. What I'd say next I knew would define everything between us forever. So I took a deep breath and tried to find the right words to say to her.

"Listen, we've known each other for…I mean you're an amazing bunny and…I know that you and I can…" Oh for fuck sake just say it already!

"Cody what you trying to say?" She asked with a hopeful expression.

The look on his face said exactly what she was thinking. Please say I love you. But just like before I couldn't say the words, so I did something really stupid if not crazy, I chose to take a page from my dad's book and did what he'd suggested I do the night before. "Oh fuck it." I grabbed her, picked her up in my arms and pulled her close to my chest and just kissed her right there in that hallway in front of God and everyone, only this time this kiss felt more special than ever, it actually felt real, not just two teenagers kissing each other on a dare but two teenagers who were clearly in love have finally gotten what they longed for for so long.

"**YES**! **FINALLY, YOU GROW A PAIR**!" I screamed to myself in my head. Even though it only lasted for about a minute it felt like a lifetime had passed for us. I noticed as I was kissing her my entire body began to warm up, like I was in a hot bath. I had to cut it short though due to the warning bell. We pulled away still connected only by a single strand of drool. Then she smiled and said in a very flirtatious voice.

"Guess I was wrong. Your technique is perfect." I gave a very happy grin before saying. "Well I'll need someone to help me practice just so it doesn't grow dull." I flirted as I gave a sly wink. "I could help you out with that if you want." She replies with a similar wink.

"You name the time and place." I said sort of Boulder then how I usually talk. "I'll keep you posted." She then kissed my cheek, I then set her down and let her walk away hips swaying back and forth as she disappeared down the hallway. I then released a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding.

"Oh my God I can't believe I did it." I didn't realize just how fast I'd set things into motion for us, however other kids were already starting to give me certain looks, looks of disgust as if I'd come to school naked or something. But I just ignored them as I made my way to my locker. I decided that they weren't worth my attention even when some of them spoke directly at me saying things like you're a freak or what kind of sicko are you or you disgusting fox.

I was used to being insulted just for being a fox as most of my species in the galaxy always have been since we were more often seen as sly shifty untrustworthy liers and thieves which is one reason why it took my dad so much hard work to get promoted each time. But this was different because they'd soon be talking about Alice too, just like they were talking about me. I just went to first-period. Not even looking at anyone else in the hall. I hadn't even sat down before I heard people talking about what I did with Alice. Some talk was as I expected, a lot of disapproval and disgusted feelings.

Some was just pure interest in the subject. As soon as I sat down the morning announcements came on over the PA system. The principle announced to the other students in the school that the draft was officially off, unfortunately semi formal was also canceled due to the attack which would be coming to our colony soon, or at the very least it was postponed as they announced that our semi formal nominations for king and queen had been made.

The nominees for king were Tony Ivory, Stephen Grazer, and oddly enough myself. I already had a hunch who was responsible for that one. The Nominees for queen were Lucy Hornwall, as I also expected Alice was a nominee, but the third one I was not expecting at all. As luck would have it the third nominee for semi formal Queen was a girl I had only just met yesterday, it was none other than Crystal Grace herself.

I was obviously wondering how Crystal was even here and how she was already a nominee for semi formal Queen. But I was more interested in Alice and I being nominees ourselves. After first period had ended it was off to algebra then some other students started to swarm me to congratulate me for my nomination as semi formal king, not that I even wanted to be king anyway. But some wanted to know about me and Alice being a couple, I suddenly stated that we weren't a couple just yet and that we just started dating if anything. To be honest I wasn't really sure what we were at this point.

Some of them dared to ask if we were doing it yet. I screamed right in their faces no we weren't and if they didn't leave it at that I was going to kick them in the balls, which I was known to do on occasion. It didn't matter where I went all day those were the most asked questions all damn day long. It seems good news travels fast in the school even if some people think it's a crime against God and if I'm not mistaken it says in the Bible man and woman shall join and become one.

Never said anything about them being the exact same species. I understand that not all life forms have a choice in the matter, the asari for example are a completely mono gendered female race but that's obviously not up to them so they get a pass because that's how God made them. Even if they follow some other faith.

When biology class came around Alice and I choose to be lab partners for the day's experiment so we could talk about what was going on around school. When I asked her about our nominations she confessed that she had put our names in as nominees, but only so we might have a chance to share a kiss under the spotlight. I had to admit she was braver than I thought to go that far. Alice seemed to be a little annoyed by the chatter about us though.

"Ugh, everyone in this school just won't shut up about it, I mean is it really that big of a deal?" She said as she groaned. "Well we should have expected this, I mean it's not every day that two completely different species decide to go out with each other." I pointed out to which she stated. "Well yeah but still this isn't that big of a topic though I mean why is it so fascinating that a fox and a bunny just decided that they like each other?" She said groaning.

I just shook my head while I replied. "So you're saying that you wouldn't gossip about something like this if it were someone else in our current situation?" She thought about it for a second then said. "Okay point taken. But still I don't like having this magnitude of attention, it's just so frustrating with everything people are saying about us. Hell some girl I just met today called me a cotton tailed whore who lives for chugging fox cum."

She looked a bit sad as she reminisced on this remark, I put my paws on her shoulders and made her face me. "Hey, look at me. Just look at me." She begrudgingly turned her attention towards me. "I knew this would happen before I ever even kissed you, hell I was afraid to even consider kissing you for this very reason, but I decided I wasn't gonna hide what I felt anymore because someone told me recently that I shouldn't be afraid to act on what I feel in my heart towards the person I love and I shouldn't hide my love for you because love is beautiful in any form and shouldn't be hidden away."

She grinned as a happy tear managed to escape her eye, she wiped it away then said. "Well they sound like a smart person. Who might they be so I can thank them?" She asked genuinely curious. "Well you're not gonna believe this but…" Before I could say another word, the teacher called on us.

"Mr. Blaze, Ms. Burrows. Are you paying attention?" I hadn't even realized he was giving a lecture. "I hope that I don't have to separate you two by pairing you with someone else." I wished he hadn't said that, because that's when a wallaby made a very disrespectful comments about us.

"Maybe you should pair'em up with someone else teach. Like someone who's actually the same species as them comes to mind, that way we wouldn't have to gag every time we saw them together." That's when I chose to stand up for myself and say in the most threatening tone I could muster. "Well maybe I could just blind you assholes so you don't feel **BOTHERED BY US BECAUSE I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH SHIT LIKE THAT TODAY SO THE NEXT PERSON WHO SAYS ANYTHING IS GONNA**..." Before I could say another word Alice grabs my arm and pleaded. "Cody don't, it's not worth it."

"Alright that's enough everyone take your seats please and no more talk about Mr. Blaze and Ms. Burrows, I am almost certain that all this talk about the two of them has made them feel very uncomfortable." At least someone understands where we were coming from. After class had finally ended a lot of other kids started to stare at us so I just stared them down with a look that basically said keep your mouth shut or I'll shut it for you. Of course that's putting it mildly if anything. I went back to my locker to swap out one of my books for another when I was greeted by a friendly face.

"Hey sweetie how yah been since I last saw you?" I turned and saw Crystal standing right there wearing not her standard issue Navy blue alliance uniform but a pink T-shirt with a picture of an old gazelle pop-star that also read _try everything_ and a purple skirt with glitter all over it. "Hey you, didn't think I'd see you again so soon." I replied feeling a bit more chipper than I had all day.

"Bet you're wondering about that aren't you? You're probably thinking why is she here? If she gonna make me stand for another picture? Doesn't she have papers to organize for my dad?" She said joking while also trying to impersonate my voice is best she could. "Yeah could we not talk about the picture? I'm still trying to get over it actually. Like since yesterday."

She started to giggle a bit then she asked. "Oh my God you're still hung up on that?" I frowned and narrowed my eyes at her then replied. "Uh, yeah you made me strip down to my birthday suit so I'm probably not going to get over it anytime soon. So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back on the Monarch?"

She shrugged her shoulders and said. "Maybe, but my duties as yeoman are mainly for your dad anyway, and to be honest I'm a little behind on schoolwork so I asked your dad to allow me to attend school here with you."

"Why can't you just get some online lessons? I'm sure that's just as effective." I pointed out, then she replied. "True but you don't really have the same kind of interaction like you would in a real classroom, let alone a real school. I actually prefer it this way." She made a very good point. "Okay that explains why you're here. But there's one thing I don't know yet, how did you become a nominee for semi formal Queen?"

He chuckled and said. "Oh that? I don't really know why but there was this one kid I met at the office who seemed to like me a lot. Guess my astonishing good looks convinced him to put my name down for a nomination. But seriously, who does king and queen for a semi formal? I mean prom sure. Homecoming okay. But semi formal? Really? It's not even that big of a spectacle."

"I know right? I mean who cares that much about it. Other than people who really enjoy dancing, but still its only a semi formal dance emphasis on semi, hell half the kids go wearing blue jeans." I stated in agreement.

"Right? So what makes it so special that everyone needs to have a king and queen for it? I mean how many kings or queens have you seen where blue jeans or short skirts ever?" We both laughed. "Personally I think it's because some people just want to feel special by having their 15 minutes of fame." I said still sort of laughing.

"I couldn't agree more, so how did it go with you and Alice?" She asked sounding a bit curious, I answered her with pride. "Well I took your advice and I told her how I felt. Well not so much as tell as show her." She raised an eyebrow and asked just as curious before. "Oh yeah, well how did you show her? Sky writing I love you Alice in the sky over town?" Well she certainly doesn't lack for imagination. I then replied with a wave of my paw. "No, I just took a much simpler route. I kissed her right here in this hallway this morning."

She punched my arm playfully said. "Well look at you stud. So how was it? The kiss I mean." That had to be the part I remembered most accurately in perfect detail. I just looked up at the ceiling and said. "It was amazing, like...like the grand finale of a fireworks display. Every time I close my eyes, I still feel the heat from it. It's almost indescribable of how it felt."

"Well you know what they say…" I already had a feeling of what she was going to say so I finished for her. "You never forget your first time yes I know you dirty birdey." She then replied sarcastically. "Oh how you wound me sir." I then responded by saying. "Well in my defense you have left that impression on me."

"Fair enough. So you liked it more than your first kiss with me I take it?" She asked casually. I thought about for a second trying to figure out the best way not to offend her. "Uh, well I don't really know if I should answer that." She started to laugh a bit. "It's okay really I think it's obvious you liked it more than our kiss. God knows that the first kiss with the person your heart aches for the most is always the most special one. You know that reminds me of an old quote. The best kiss is the one that has been exchanged 1000 times between the eyes before it reaches the lips."

I kind of liked that quote, I replied by saying. "Wow, that's pretty poetic. Who said that one?" She just shrugged her shoulders and said. "I don't know, I read it online somewhere." I then smiled and said. "Well I like it. Really reminds me of how it's been for me and Alice for all these years. So I would like to thank you for giving me the courage I needed to go through with it, I don't know if I would've had the guts to do it otherwise."

I gave her a sincere hug for helping me find my strength to show Alice how much I loved her. Though I think she found the surprise hug a bit awkward. "Oh, uh thank you Cody and you're welcome for the advice." She said obviously feeling surprised. I admit that I sort of made things a bit awkward for a minute, but I felt as though I owed her that much at least. The best part was it was much easier to afford then my last debt to her and not as humiliating. I then pulled away from our hug a bit so I could speak to her face-to-face.

"Hey if you want you could come with me and Alice after school. We have to pick out a tie for me to wear at the dance anyway." I offered her, I felt that maybe she should get to know the girl I loved most in the world and see just how much of a wonderful person she is. She smiled and put her paw on my shoulder as she said. "As much as I'd like that I'm afraid I have to decline. I've already got three chapters in galactic history to read and a ton of algebra to do after school but I appreciate the offer sweetie." She waved goodbye then went on to her final class of the day as did I. Galactic history, how boring to say the least. But today it was going to have an unexpected bit of excitement.

I sat down and got ready for class to start just minding my own business when a certain someone chose to sit down just to antagonize me like he usually did every day. "Hey Blaze how yah doing? Good? What about your new girlfriend huh? She doing good too?" He was asked trying to get attention but I ignored him, mostly. "You know I never would've guessed that Alice had a thing for foxes, I guess that's why she won't go out with me ever. So I should thank you really for helping me figure that out, now all I got a do is get myself a Fox costume and we can do some role-play sex wouldn't you agree?" I began to sear with rage on the inside. "Keep talking Harrison, just keep it up. Because I promise if you don't shut up, I will fuck you up." I threatened him but he clearly didn't take the hint.

"Oh that reminds me when you two bump uglies are you on top or bottom because I want her to GAH!" I grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to his desk with my free paw clenched into a fist. Then I shouted right into his face. "WHAT PART OF THAT WASN'T CLEAR TO YOU? HUH? KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL KILL YOU IN FRONT OF GOD AND EVERYONE HERE YOU UNATTRACTIVE DISGUSTING SELF-CENTERED USELESS LAZY LITTLE THREE-INCHED COCKED PIECE OF SHIT!" Everyone just froze at the sight of what I was doing, some looked at me with fear while others looked at me with approval, he had this coming for a long time either way and I was about to break every bone in his body.

That is until walked, he was a warthog. "WHOA whoa boys what's going on here? Break it up right now break it up." He said as he walked over to us and forced me away with his hooves as Greg got up and cowered behind him. "Mr. blaze I don't know what this is about but it stops right now. Whatever it is it ends right now do I make myself clear?" I then glared at Greg as he used the teacher as a living shield, the look I gave was clear my face, watch your back asshole because I'm not done. Then I returned focus to the teacher and said with sort of and unconvincing tone.

"Transparently Sir." However Greg didn't pay attention because after started to write on the chalkboard our daily assignment Greg leaned over to me and whispered. "I was just kidding, you can have her. If I'd known how much of a freak she was I'd never even given her a second thought let alone hit on that filthy little whore of yours."

That's when I decided enough was enough, I jumped up and grabbed him by his shirt and threw him to the ground, hard. It was loud enough that everyone in the room could hear him slammed to the floor, then I shouted at the top of my lungs. "THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE BITCH!" I leapt on top of him and started punching him in the face while shouting.

"I WARNED YOU YAH LITTLE SACK OF SHIT! BUT YOU JUST COULDN'T KEEP YOUR COCK SLOT SHUT SO NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU CAN SAY WHAT YOU WANT ABOUT BUT YOU CAN'T SAY SHIT LIKE THAT ABOUT MY GIRL AND EXPECT ME TO LEAVE IT ALONE YOU LITTLE FUCKING SON OF A BITCH WHO LIKES IT UP THE ASS FROM KROGANS!" He tried his best to block my attacks but it didn't help him at all. Every blow I made against his face drew blood. From his lips, his nose, his cheeks, even his eyes had blood.

Not long after he started crying out for someone to help him, some of the other students realized I was serious about killing him. It took almost four or five other kids to pry me away from him and hold me back. His face was swollen and covered in his own blood. I could hear him whimpering floor as he started to cry. "Why? Why?"

I would say that I didn't know why I just went ballistic on him, but after the day I'd had it was to be expected. Naturally I was sent to the principal's office for what I did to Greg, I didn't care what he was going to do to me, I have no regrets for what I did to him as I mentioned before he had it coming to him for a long time I enjoyed every minute of it too. I got to the principal's office and sat down in front of his desk and he looked pretty disappointed if not upset.

"Mr. Blaze, I have to say I'm just ashamed of you right now, just ashamed. I understand that you've never really got along with Mr. Harrison but…" I quickly interrupted him, still a bit angry. "No you don't, you don't understand anything that's going on. It was only a matter of time that I finally snapped in did what I did to that little jerk but if you'd heard all the things people had said to me today just because I'm in love with another student who just so happens to be a bunny maybe you'd see why I had to kick his ass, and it didn't help that he called her a freak and a filthy whore either. So if you're gonna punish me for standing up for myself then so be it because every single teacher I had class with today did nothing to stop it. So it's not my fault I snapped on Greg, his own fault for opening his God damn mouth and also that teacher's fault to for not separating us while he had the chance. Also the whole day I endured a lot of open discrimination and I can bet you that Alice has too and not one teacher…no wait there was our biology teacher he did something but as for the rest of them they just sat around and did nothing so I think I have every right to sue you and the staff in the school for letting this happen to us and don't think for a second I won't."

He was speechless and from the look on his face a little intimidated by me. "Uh, you know what maybe you have a point, Toby could've separated you to and after today may be you have an excuse for today's outburst. But I unfortunately still have to punish you which I'm sure you can…understand?" He said shaking a little bit, I guess he thought he'd be my next victim. I could've taken advantage of the situation of course but I was already in enough trouble as it was in God only knew what my parents were going to do to me. So I shook my head and said.

"Yes sir that sounds fair." He breathed a sigh of relief and gave me three days detention. I think it's usually longer than that but I wasn't about to remind him of that. I stayed at school for an extra two hours, I can only imagine what my parents were gonna to say about this or what kind of punishment they would have in store for me, I didn't want to think about how Greg's dad would treat this assault on his son. There was a good chance he would pull the plug on the mercs he needed, but then again he didn't want Greg to have fight anyway so maybe he'll consider that if my dad reinstates the draft. After I completed detention, I gathered my stuff and headed out to the school parking lot where I saw my mom and dad were waiting for me standing next to the car arms crossed and looking better than I'd ever seen them before.

I didn't see Jacob in the car so I assumed that he was staying over at a friend's house tonight, sometimes he did that after school. Before I could even say a word mom just started yelling at me. "Cody Lucas Blaze I cannot believe you right now, do you have any idea how much trouble you're in Mister?" I was about to answer when dad cut in. "If you think for even a second that this isn't a big deal then you've got another thing coming private!"

Before I could respond to him mom interrupted me again. "We got a call from Greg's dad a while ago saying that you attacked his son for no reason other than because he said something to you that you didn't appreciate, and as a result he has a concussion, to hairline fractures his jaw, and subconjunctival hemorrhaging in both his eyes. What were you trying to do kill him?" I had a feeling dad was gonna interrupt me again so I just shouted.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME HUH? AN APOLOGY? BECAUSE IT'S A LITTLE TOO LATE FOR THAT!" Then I continued in a calmer tone. "I'm sorry I yelled at you guys okay, today just hasn't been a good day for me and I just want to go home and pretend that it never happened especially the part about Greg. Granted I shouldn't have done what I did, but if you had even half of an idea of what I had to listen to all day you would understand why I snapped."

They didn't say anything, didn't even ask what happened. The car ride home was pretty quiet too, neither of them would look at me. It felt so awkward that no one was saying anything about what I'd done. We finally got home, I was about to head inside when dad said. "Private stay put we need to talk one on one." He looked at mom with a face that said I need this alone. She must've understood what it meant because she nodded and just went inside. Then he spoke to me in a calm but sort of angry tone of voice.

"What happened today to make you lose it so bad? I know don't like that kid but what you did to him, that was the limit. You could've killed him, so tell me how you justify this?" I knew I had to tell him the truth about this. I couldn't see any reason to lie. "I kissed Alice in the hallway today, and as a result everyone started saying things about us that I didn't want to have to listen to it. So when Greg who I had warned in advance opened his big mouth I...just lost it and took it all out on him." I said as I folded my arms and turned away from him. "Cody, even when under fire a soldier has to do what?" He asked, intuitively knew the answer and said. "Keeps his cool."

"Exactly, now I get that you had every right to get mad but you didn't have to go out and try to kill him, which I know you were trying to do if we're being honest. Because I've only seen that kind of facial treatment done to someone when someone else is trying to kill someone in cold blood. I'm just glad you didn't get the chance otherwise we'd be having this conversation down town in jail." I snapped back to him and said. "You weren't there dad, you didn't hear the things they called us. They went as far as to say that we were disgusting crime against nature. They called Alice a whore. I couldn't just let go. But I understand that what I did was wrong and you have every right to be angry with me."

I leaned against the car and stared at the ground, then dad put a paw on my shoulder and said. "I know. I know you had to do what you did, to be honest I might've done the same thing in your position. But that doesn't mean I approve of this and that's why you're not going to semi formal next week." He said with a stern voice.

"Guess you didn't hear the good news either. Semi formal is canceled. Now no one gets to go. So now Alice and I won't be having our first dance together as boyfriend and girlfriend anytime soon." I said with a slight bit of anger. He looked at me with surprise and asked. "Why would they do that?" I then snapped back to him again and felt with ice in my voice. "Why the hell do you think hero?!" I know I shouldn't of said that to him, to be honest I was just looking for another reason to be angry, I didn't want to be angry at him after all he was just trying to make sure we didn't have to leave here, but in all fairness he was technically to blame no matter how much he tried to keep this from happening. I just went inside and went straight to my room and locked the door behind me.

Then I just flopped on my bed and just stared up at the ceiling fan. I laid there for hours doing nothing at all except wallowing in my own self-pity. That's when I heard a knock at the door. I didn't want to answer it, so I just laid there, but they knocked again this time and very politely I said. "Please go away." But they just kept knocking. So I got up and finally answered the door. Standing there was my mother.

"Cody, we need to talk." I expected her tone to be angry, or at the very least upset. It was neither of those things, this one was actually somewhat sympathetic. "About what? I think that there's much left to talk about. Except how long I'm grounded for maybe." She put her paw on my shoulder and said. "Just come with me please." I followed her into the living room where dad was sitting on the sofa waiting on me promptly, mom sat down next to him while I sat across from them in the recliner. Mom started up the conversation.

"Cody, we called Alice's parents to find out just what happened to you two at school today, and from what we heard from them your father and I have a better understanding of what you snapped." Then dad chimed in. " We also found out that she had a harder time than you did on the way home from school. Evidently, she's locked herself away in her room and won't talk to anyone. Not even her parents can get a word out of her."

That made me worry, a lot. This wasn't like her happy cheerful self at all. Something bad must've happened to make her shut herself away from her family. I decided to call her on my omni-tool but dad stopped me before I could. "Don't bother, they already tried that she just ignores the calls."

"Do you know what happened at least?" I asked feeling a little nervous about the answer, they exchanged a look with each other that basically said yes but we don't want to tell you.

"They said that...she...she was assaulted by another student on the way home. But don't worry the police arrested him and…" I cut him off. "Wait, what do you mean him?" He hesitated for a minute. "It was a boy from your school, a rhino to be specific. He just waited for her in an alley until she got close enough then he started to assault her." Those words started to ring in my ears, it hadn't even been a week and someone had already started to try and hurt her and for no better reason than because she was in love. The thought of this kid attacking her that reason was absolutely enraging.

"I swear to God if I find that son of a bitch. I'll kill him in the most painful way I can think of for what he's done." I felt the same level of anger that I had towards Greg earlier today well back up within me. "At ease private, like I said they arrested him and he's going to juvenile hall for this. I'll make damn of it to that he stays in there for a long long time." Dad said trying to calm me down, but it didn't work.

"No that's not good enough. He has to pay for what he's done. **HE HAS TO**…" My paws started to tremble with rage. I didn't know what was going on with me but I didn't like it. It actually scared me a little, I'd never been so ready to kill someone before. Hurt them maybe but never kill. I had to calm down, I took deep breaths in and out to try and relax myself a bit. Then I looked at my parents and said. "I need to go see her, now!"

Mom then said. "Cody it's getting late you really should…. " I cut her off before she could say another word. "Please mom I have to see her I have to see she's okay please!" They could see the desperation in my eyes, then dad handed me the keys to the skycar and said. "If you don't come back, we'll know you've chosen to stay over."

I took the keys from dad's paw and said. "Thanks dad, this means a lot you have no idea." He just looked at me and said. "I do, more than you realize." I didn't waste any time, I got in the car and flew off as fast as I could, cutting across several stretches of farmland until I got to the Burrow's farm and landed in their driveway. I shut off the engine and hopped out and made a mad dash for the front door of the house, pounding on it as hard as I could until someone answered it.

"Hello is anybody home? Hello? Please let me in its me Cody I need to see Alice. I need to know she's alright." About a minute after Alice's mother opened the door and said with a stern look on her face. "What are you doing here young mammal? Haven't you done enough harm already?" Her voice just seethed with anger.

"Mrs. Burrows please let me in please I have to see Alice I have to…" She slammed the door in my face. Then I started pounding on the door again. "Please just let me in I have to see her." She came back to the door only to say. "**GO AWAY NOW I'M CALLING THE COPS**." She threatened, but I didn't care. "**I DON'T CARE IF YOU CALL THE COPS ON ME!**" I shouted angrily and scared for Alice's well-being. "I don't even care if you fire me, I will not leave until you let me in to see her for at least one hour that's my final offer."

She opened the door again then said. "And what makes you think she even wants to see you huh? My baby was attacked because of you." I hadn't even noticed it but the whole time we were arguing Alice had come out of her room and interrupted us. "Mom." She said in a timid voice. "Please let him in. I would like to talk to him."

Under any other circumstances she would've had any right to refuse her daughter's request, looking defeated Mrs. Burrows stepped away from the door and ushered me inside. I made my way towards Alice as quickly as I could, I saw right away that she had a black eye swollen completely shut, a split lip, and a splint on her wrist. She was hurt, but not as bad as I'd previously thought. "Alice I am so sorry about this." I said as I started tearing up. Then she latched her arms around my waist and started to cry.

"Oh Cody, it was terrible. He just came out of nowhere and...and..." I started to shush her, I felt no reason for her to try and relive the incident in her head. "It's okay. I know what happened. They got him though, my dad's gonna make sure that he can't hurt you ever again." I whispered into her ear as gently as I could.

"Cody, I don't think I can be alone tonight. Could you please stay just for tonight?" She spoke to the tears. "For as long as you'll have me, I won't leave your side. That's a promise." I just held her in my arms as she cried, I think she finally was finding comfort in this horrible night. Part of me blamed myself for what happened to her, and the greater part blamed that rhino. Alice led me up to her bedroom that she shared with four of her sisters who were already asleep in separate beds parallel to her's. We climbed under the covers, she put her arms around my neck and held me tight, I wrapped my arms and my tail around her to provide her with extra reassurance that I wasn't going anywhere, or at the very least to help her get to the long night. I could still hear her crying as she nuzzled her face into my chest, her tears soaking into my fur, they felt as cold as ice, I tilted her chin up towards my face and said.

"From now on I will keep you safe. No one will ever touch you again if I have anything to say about it. This I promise you. This I swear." She pulled my head down and lightly kissed my lips, then she said. "I'll never stop loving you." I quickly returned the same kiss to her lips and replied. "Took the words right out of my mouth carrots." I pulled her in closer to me, we simply fell asleep in each other's embrace, we were so close that I could feel her heart beat against my chest. She felt so warm against my bare chest, almost like a hot water bottle. I've never known comfort like this, I never imagined in all my life that being in bed with another person could help you sleep faster and more comfortably.

I began to dream, my dream that I had was almost an exact recreation of what happened at school. Everyone was insulting us, calling us freaks, saying such awful things, that's when things went from bad to scary. I heard Alice cry out for me. "**C****ODY**!" She screamed as I saw some other kids kicking and beating her all over. I tried to save her but I was being held back by some other students preventing me from helping her. She screamed even louder.

"**CODY HELP ME PLEASE!**" I struggled as best I could to get free but it did no good. I even tried biting the other kids but they may as well have been dead because they felt nothing, not even when I broke skin. Then one of the other kids pulled a gun out of their pocket. They loaded it with a fresh thermal clip then cocked it back then begin to take aim at Alice's head. I struggled even harder than before to get free, and somehow I did. I charged him and tackled him to the ground then started fighting him for the gun. I twisted his arm until I heard a loud…**SNAP**. Then I kicked him in the stomach then started shooting the other kids attacking Alice, didn't even bother warning them to stop, I helped Alice to her feet then she said.

"You said you'd protect me…you said you'd keep me safe...I thought...you...loved me." Then she fell to her knees, then onto our front, sure enough she was dead. I fell on my knees crying as I threw myself on top of her dead body, it was the worst thing I could have ever imagined, and what I heard her say was worse than anything I'd ever heard, for her to think that I didn't love her was the worst thing imaginable. Then for some reason as if my paw had a mind of its own it began to point the gun to my head, I didn't bother to fight back, I just allowed the gun he pressed against my temple and my finger to pull the trigger. **BANG!**

That's when I woke up breathing heavily. Somehow though I didn't disturb Alice from her slumber due to my sudden awakening. Even though she was...on top of me? I didn't remember her climbing on top of me before we fell asleep. I guess I must've rolled over while still holding onto her. She was very light as she laid on top of me. I had a perfect view of her face, she was quite pretty as she slept even if she had a black eye she was still the most beautiful thing in the galaxy to me, I took notice that her nose was twitching as she slept and the thought of how cute is this came to mind as I stared at her, I had to fight every last nerve in my body not to press her nose and make a little boop noise as it was literally that cute to see so close to my face, it was even harder for me to not kiss her as I didn't want to wake her up.

I longed for this moment for so long and I'd finally gotten it, I just wish it had been under better circumstances of course. I wanted our first night in bed to be a romantic one rather than just a night where I'd have to comfort my girlfriend in order to help her sleep through the night, my thoughts went straight back to the fight I had with Greg and I started to kick myself when I realized that I could've saved Alice from that rhino kid if I'd only kept my cool instead of trying to put an end to that little fucker just for insulting my girlfriend to my face. Then my thoughts went right back to the rhino kid who hurt Alice, thoughts of anger and rage and the desire for vengeance against him swelled within me, I swore that if I ever caught sight of him I'd put an end to him, I didn't care what would happen to me, I didn't care what anyone would say either, I'd punish him for what he done and I'd take immense satisfaction in making him suffer just like he made Alice suffer, the only difference would be that I'd kill him before he even knew what had hit him, but that's when I remembered how Alice had gotten into this mess and I could've prevented it if I'd only stayed levelheaded instead of losing my cool, if I got arrested for murder than Alice would be completely defenseless and I'd lose her for real and it would once again be my fault, my God was that what my dream was about?

To warn me not to go through with my plan to kill that kid for hurting Alice? I took as a sign that I had to stay closer to Alice and make sure that no one could ever hurt her again, because if I was going to kill anyone on her behalf it would have to be in her defense and for no other reason than that. "I swear to you, I will never let anyone hurt you again." I caressed her cheek with my paw as gently as I could as to not wake her from her sleep. I looked out a nearby window and saw the night sky, then I checked the time on my omni-tool hoping the orange glow of the holographic multipurpose tool wouldn't wake her up.

It read 2:25 AM only two and a quarter past midnight. I began to cuddle Alice, caressing her ears with my paws gently as to not disturb her. I kissed her cheek and rested my head back against the pillow and fell back to sleep. Hoping that my next dream would be more pleasant than the last. When morning finally came around I was awoken by Alice's alarm clock. A much better way to wake up in the morning rather than a four-year-old spray you with a squirt gun. Alice woke up too. She yawned as she lifted her head from my chest, then she smiled at me.

"Why Mr. Blaze, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to sleep with me. Pun 100% intended." She chuckled at her own joke, I laughed at it as well. "Well I'm glad to see that your sense of humor is still intact." Alice pulled my head towards her so she could give me a good morning kiss, it felt like a little bit of heaven lying on top of me. Wait that came out wrong.

"Hey, how come you get to have your boyfriend over and I can't?" Mabel began to pout as she crossed her arms. "Because you didn't get assaulted yesterday big sis, that's why. Plus you'd probably just fuck him while everyone was in the room. Now let's get something to eat because I'm freaking starving like there's no tomorrow over here."

I've averted my eyes from the girls so that they could change out of their PJs and into their close for the day, then they all left the room but not before Mabel said with caution. "I just hope dad doesn't get the wrong idea when he sees you." Then she left and we got up and headed down for breakfast.

(A/N: Alright that's a good spot to cut it off, hope you guys like this chapter, and again sorry it took so long to get out. And just to let you know things will finally be picking up as I said they would be in more previous chapters. In the next chapter of ZME Cody has a heated argument with his boss, Jacob learns the good news between his older brother and Alice, and Alice is attacked once again, will she survive or will she suffer the consequences? Find out in the next chapter)


	7. Chapter 6: Victimized

(A/N: Hello everybody and welcome to chapter 6, now before I get started I just say that it's been a lot of fun writing this story out and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I have when writing it. Okay time to see what happens next)

Chapter 6: Victimized

Alice lead me into her family's kitchen where breakfast was still technically being prepared, clearly it wasn't easy trying to feed over 200 children all under the same roof. There was a cutout window in the wall that connected to the dining room and on that side of the wall a very long line of rabbit kits hungrily awaited their breakfast to be served to them. From what I could see the options were limited to a bowl of oatmeal or a vegetable omelette, at least half the time the omelette was chosen while the other half the oatmeal was taken in place, Alice opted for the oatmeal while I went to the omelette.

Helping Mrs. Burrows in the kitchen was Alice's older brother Joey who was very surprised when he caught sight of me standing in line. "Cody? What you doing here?" He asked feeling taken in by the fact that a Fox was having breakfast with them.

"Well to be honest with you Joey, Alice asked me to stay over last night because she didn't want to be alone. I hope that's okay." I replied hoping he would understand, and thankfully he did.

"Well as long as my sister is feeling better I could care less. So you want cheese on your omelette?" He asked as he prepared to make my breakfast right before me. I nodded yes as he proceeded to pour the contents of my breakfast into the pan. After I collected my omelette Alice lead me to a spot that she had reserved for the two of us at the table, I don't think anybody really noticed that a Fox was having breakfast along with them this morning, nobody other than Mrs. Burrows that is.

"Just so you know this will be coming out of your paycheck Mister." She growled at me, clearly she was still bitter with me even though I had done nothing wrong. Though I think part of it was the fact that I had spent the night with her daughter in her bedroom, but I didn't care. I stayed so that Alice could have some comfort through the night and I do it again if I had to.

To be honest though I thought maybe I'd do it again because of how good it felt to be in bed with the person I love on top of me. I mean...oh shut up will you know what I meant you perverts. Not long into breakfast Alice struck up a conversation with me, I think she just wanted to break the awkward silence between us for the moment. "So how did you sleep last night red? You know with me on top of you and all." I wish he hadn't said that out loud because her mom unfortunately heard what she had just said, she then shot a look of worry and shot directly at the two of us.

"What did you say young lady?" She said in a concerned tone of voice. "Please tell me you two didn't do what I..." Alice quickly attempted to calm her mother down before she said something that would embarrass everyone. "Mom relax nothing happened I swear. I mean sure we cuddled a bit and somehow this morning I..." I began to nudge her arm with my elbow to try and get her to stop talking, she looked at me then she growled sounding very annoyed. "What?"

I mouthed the words please stop to her. I didn't want her mother to freak out and think I was trying to do something with her daughter that she would not approve of. And of course everyone forgot about that when Mr. Burrows came down stairs for breakfast, he took one look at me and said. "What the hell are you doing here?" He sounded just as angry as his wife did last night, I could already tell that he blamed me for what happened to Alice as well. Before I could answer Alice did it for me.

"Dad I can explain. I asked Cody to stay over because I...I didn't want to be alone last night okay, he was the only one that could make me feel any better about what happened to me. Daddy please don't get mad at him for this. I needed him more than you could possibly realize." She said as she hugged my arm and nuzzled my shoulder.

"Alice you have got to be kidding me." He said completely un-apologetically. "He's the reason you got hurt in the first place honey. I mean for God's sake what were you to thinking when you kissed in front of the entire school like that? The way I see it you two were just asking for trouble. Don't get me wrong I have no problem with you being in an inter-species relationship but for God sake you know how people feel about this sort of thing."

I slightly felt a bit of range flare up within me when he said that, I thought out of everyone in this house he would've at least tried to sound supportive. "Okay that's not fair dad you know it. It's not like I asked for that rhino to attack me and I think it's safe to say that Cody didn't tell him to do it. Let's just be thankful that I'm alive okay? Because God knows I am."

"That may be…" Mr. Burrows retorted. "But it still happened because of him whether either of you want to admit it or not this is his fault." I decided I had had enough of him blaming me for what happened to his daughter, so I stood up out of my chair and said with a hint of sarcasm. "Oh typical. Go ahead and blame the fox for all your problems I mean you're right, after all I should've warned Alice and you guys about the rhino in the alley with my psychic powers to see the future and...oh wait that's right I don't have psychic powers."

"You stay out of this. This doesn't concern you." He said kind of angrier than before, but I wasn't backing down, especially not when he was making me out to be the bad guy.

"Actually sir when you make this issue revolve around me, I think it does concern me especially when I'm being blamed for something that I had no control over." I fired back.

"Watch your tone kid. My appreciation of you only go so far." He said trying to warn me, but my pride wasn't going to let that happen so easily. "Oh bull shit. You don't appreciate me, you never did. I mean seriously you make me do things around here that should have four or five guys working on it but you only ever have me do them, all by myself if I might add. No help from you or anyone else on this stupid farm."

He then walked right up to me and got in my face and said. "I don't think you realize that I can…" I cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "Do what? Fire me? Go right ahead and see how much of the crap I do gets done without me here to help you wipe your asses." I shrilled as I got up in his face too, he seemed a bit startled though, I didn't know why until I realized I was bearing my fangs. Alice finally broke into the argument.

"**STOP IT**!" She cried as she put both her paws on either side of her head. "I can't take this from you guys just please stop I just can't take it!" She then started to cry again, I guess seeing the two of us fight made her even more upset, now I wish for sure that I had kept my anger in check. I pulled Alice into a hug.

"I'm sorry carrots. I truly am, the last thing I wanted to do was upset you." I just stood there with her sobbing in my arms. It was never my intention to upset her, let alone start a fight with her dad. But it was already too late for me to apologize, I meant every word of what I said and they all knew it too. But I didn't care about losing my job or not, not nearly as much as I cared about Alice's well-being. I dried the tears from her eyes then said. "I promise I won't cause any more trouble for you."

She started to calm down a little bit, then she started to hug me back and said with a whisper. "Thank you. Thank you so much for everything you do for me. I wish I could do more." I pulled away from a little bit so I could meet her gaze, then I said with a smile on my face. "Oh come on now. You do plenty for me just by being yourself and that's all I can ask from you carrots." I kissed her forehead and she in turn kissed my cheek. Then her dad said somewhat apologetically.

"I'm sorry too baby, I just... Wasn't ready for something like this to happen to you out of the blue like this. Or that you and Cody would…you know." Normally my pride wouldn't let me do this, but I decided that I had to be the bigger mammal. "Water under the bridge sir." I said as I extended my part to him, he took it then the shook.

After breakfast I called my parents and told them I'd be coming home finally, now that I knew Alice would be okay I could leave and didn't have to worry about her as much. But just to be on the safe side I updated her on the omni-tool with a combat app usually used by military personnel. She now had access to the incineration tech and Cryoblast attack functions so she could properly defend herself when I wasn't around. There were a few perks to having an alliance admiral for a father. I admit I might have gone a little overboard by giving her two different and lethal omni-tool based weapons but I didn't want to take the chance of her getting hurt again. When I got home I changed my clothes from yesterday and got my brother and myself ready for school. On the way to the bus stop Jacob started asking me a lot of questions. "Cody why didn't you come home after school?" He asked as he tugged on my sleeve.

"Well buddy I kind of got into trouble yesterday and the principal made me stay late." I replied with honesty. "Did he give you a timeout like mommy does to me sometimes?" I chuckled a little bit, then I said. "Not exactly little bro. But it's pretty much the same thing." Then he asked another question. "What did you do?"

"I...kind of beat up another kid yesterday in class. And mom and dad weren't too happy with me about it either." Then he asked me yet another question. "Why did you beat him up? Was he being mean you?"

"Well not exactly, but he still deserved it, and I don't care what anyone says I'd do it again in a heartbeat to after what he said about Alice." I growled slightly as I just seethed in anger.

He then asked with curiosity. "What did he say though?" I had a feeling that if I told him the whole story I'd never hear the end of it from mom and dad. "I can't tell you what he said buddy because he said a lot of bad words." His next question was somewhat adorable. "Why didn't you wash his mouth out with soap like mommy does?" I started chuckling again. "Because I didn't have any. I also don't think that I'd have enough for a mouth as dirty as his own. So I just beat them up."

He then asked yet another question. "Did you get a spanking?" That one was a bit too straightforward to be honest. "What the…? No I didn't get a spanking you dingdong." I shook my head at him, then he just gasped and pointed at the bus stop. "What happened to Allie?" He sounded very frantic, I didn't know why until I looked up and over to the bus stop insult Alice standing there with her siblings while she was wearing a sling to support her arm. Jacob ran over to her before I could react and gave her a hug.

"Allie what happened to you?" He asked with a reasonable level of concern in his voice. She hugged him back with her good arm and kissed him on the top of his head. "Don't worry about it Jakey. I'll be okay." She said casually. But unfortunately, he couldn't do that because he loved her like a sister and any good brother has to worry for the well-being of their sisters no matter how old or young they are.

"Did someone beat you up?" He asked still with a strong level of concern. She just looked at him and said. "Yeah but just a little bit. Really buddy it's not a big deal. I'll be fine." Alice ruffled the fur atop his head making it look like a mess, he immediately smoothed it out. "You shouldn't be out here Alice, you should be at home especially after yesterday." I said sounding just as concerned as my brother. "I mean what if someone…" She lifted her paw as if to say stop. "Cody I get that you are scared for me but I'm not going to let this one time scare me into staying home, because if I do then all those jerks at school win." That's when I remembered my most recent nightmare, of how she was attacked in school and how terrifying it was for me to bear witness to.

"But what if next time someone attacks you at school? What if I'm not around to protect you? What if…?" She interrupted me with a kiss, Jacob and all of Alice's little brothers and sisters jaws dropped, then Jacob's face lit up with joy, if it wasn't clear that he had already shipped us before it definitely was now. Then she pulled away from the kiss and said. "Shut up red, you worry too much." Then all of Alice's siblings shared a simultaneous eww sound. "Eww their kissing." One of her brothers said as he shielded his eyes from the sight. It seems to me that Jacob was the only one who actually enjoyed what he was seeing.

"You guys are a couple now aren't you?" Jacob asked eagerly. There was obviously no reason to lie to him, and since it was pretty obvious at this point I knelt down and said. "Yes Jacob, as of now Alice and I are officially a couple." He then through his fists into the air as he cheered out loud for all to hear. "Yay Allie is gonna be my sister in law." He started hopping up and down with joy. "Whoa hold on their buddy it's not that serious. If anything we're just dating at the moment." I said trying to get him to settle down, but it was all in vain. He was absolutely convinced we were getting married, which of course I wouldn't be against but sometime in the future. Then he started dancing around in a little circle and began singing a little song the didn't really rhyme but it was cute to see the show.

"Allie and Cody, are gonna get married. Allie and Cody, are gonna have babies. Allie and Cody, I'm happy for you. Because you guys, are gonna get married." He kept on saying those same four versus over and over until the bus got there. But it was a good thing to know that I had his approval of us, and I was pretty sure I have mom and dad's approval to. Though I don't think Jacob understood that we couldn't have kids of our own, I don't even know how to imagine that.

Would they look like bunnies with Fox tales and ears with red fur? Or would they look like foxes with bunny tails and ears and gray fur? Or would it be more like God's choice and they come out looking the way nature wants them to? However they'd look though I wouldn't care, I'd love them to death because they would be my kids and nothing would ever get me to change my mind on that. After we got to school Alice and I did as we always did before heading to class, we made sure that the little ones got to their classes then headed to first period. However it was a little hard for me to separate Jacob from my leg as he was still celebrating that Alice and I were now and officially a couple, I hope it's not like this from here on out.

On our way to our lockers we were delayed by some unsavory characters who decided to express their opinion about our new relationship. There had to be at least 20 other kids around us and they didn't look like they wanted to offer their support to us. The first one of them that spoke to us, a coyote if I recall who I also assumed was the ringleader stepped forward and said straight to my face. "You have some nerve showing your faces around here again." He growled in my face.

"Well it's not like we have a choice to be here. Also like you don't have a choice smelling like the piece of shit are." I said just to rattle his cage a bit.

"Yeah go ahead and make jokes while you can. Because sooner or later you two won't be welcome here anymore." He stated with venom. The whole group started pelting us with balled up pieces of paper, screaming things like get out of here or you guys make me sick. I was about to snap their leaders neck when I heard a loud series of gunshots being fired from behind us. Everyone crouched down screaming as they covered their heads for fear of being shot, it didn't take a genius to know the sound we heard came from a gun. I made sure to keep Alice covered shielding her with my body. Then I heard a familiar voice speak.

"Cody, you and your girlfriend get over here." I looked up and there I saw standing just a few free from us was Tanaka Tigaggowa holding a smoking gun pointed up at the ceiling and three other Marines standing right beside him. They were a grizzly bear, a bison and a gray wolf. I helped Alice up and we didn't hesitate to do is Tanner said. Then he cocked his gun and said to all the other kids exactly what was going down. "All right you little maggots listen up." He spoke with authority. "Yesterday around 1557 hrs. this bunny was assaulted by one of your fellow students. From what we understand he did so with the intent to kill both her and our CO's son. Which is why we were sent here under direct order from Adm. Blaze himself to protect them from anyone who would pose a threat to their safety. Now please pay attention because I'm not gonna say this again. We have been authorized by your schools superintendent to carry our service weapons to ensure their safety and we are excellent shots so don't give us a reason to use these guns, because I'd gladly shoot each and every one of you who tries to get close to them."

I was impressed by how well he handled the group, but it wouldn't end so easily because as it would turn out that same coyote decided to test that theory. "Oh please, there is absolutely no way you'd actually kill any of us pal. I'm calling your big fat bluff." He said as he stared Tanner right in the face, then Tanner narrowed his eyes and grinned very fiendishly.

"Kill you, no. Shoot you in the dick though…" He quickly pointed his gun right in the kids junk then continue. "I sure as hell can do that." Then without so much as a warning he pull the trigger, a loud bang filled the hall only to be replaced by agonizing screams from the kid he'd just shot. Everyone in the hallway began to freak out, myself included, sure he was being an asshole but not even he deserved that.

"**TANNER, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO**?" I shouted still sort of freaking out about what I had just bared witness to, then he turned to me and said very casually. "What? It was just a concussive around he'll be fine, though I wouldn't try to touch myself for a while if I were you kid…" Tanner leaned in towards the coyote who was just laying there crying as he held his groin. "Just saying." Tanner then stood upright again and continued once more.

They all stood there too frightened by what they just witnessed. Some of the boys in the group just started shielding their junk for fear that they were next. "Anyone else want to play a round of Russian roulette? Anyone? Anyone at all, I've got plenty of shots left?" He said very casually, the entire group of kids just stood there frozen with fear. "No? No one wants a turn? Then get to your classes and DON'T test us again, because we will pass every time!" He said as he put his gun away, the crowd of kids finally dispersed and went to their classes. However one black bear stuck around just for a second longer, he stared right at me and Alice and dragged his thumb across his throat as if it were a knife to threaten us. That's when Tanner and the other Marines pulled their guns and aimed right for him.

"Do you have a death wish kid? These might only be concussive rounds but if I am for your god damn eye just right it will kill you if not just blind you yah little shit. Now SCRAM!" Tanner shouted baring his fangs, the bear scurried off for fear that Tanner would actually go through with his threat. "Hey Steve could you take this kid to the school nurse so he can get an ice pack for his twig and berries?" Tanner asked the wolf who just started snicker a bit.

"Yeah right. An ice pack for a close range shot to the cock and balls? You wish, he's gonna need an IV drip of morphine for this much pain. Okay come on kid with lets get your stupid ass to the office." The wolf said as he started to drag the poor bastard down the hall towards the nurses office, his painful moans started to get louder as he was dragged away from us. "Oh man up you pansy I get shot all the time with lethal rounds and I don't shed a tear. You get shot once with a concussive round in your jewels and suddenly you're dying."

That's what I thought to myself. "I don't care how tough you are dude no way you'd be standing if you got shot that close in the dick." He dragged the coyote around the corner and out of sight, then I turned to Tanner and his companions then said. "You are a sight for sore eyes Tanner really you are."

"Good to see you too kid. Didn't expect to see you again so soon after our last chat on the Monarch." He said sounding genuinely happy to see me. Then he turned his attention toward Alice and said. "And you must be Alice Burrows correct? Capt. Tanaka Tigaggowa alliance second Fleet at your service ma'am." He said as he gave her a salute.

"Well needless to say I appreciate that whole display of force you did just now. So who else do I have the privilege to thank for helping us out of that situation?" She asked genuinely wanting to know who else was standing before us, I had to admit I was at a bit of a disadvantage as well and felt the need to get to know our new saviors.

"Well the guy who just walked off was Lieut. Steven Smoke and these two are lieutenants Martin Oak and Philip Charger. They're some of if not my best mammals on my squad, and I personally picked the three of them for this assignment to keep you safe." He said as he introduced his fellow Marines. "Well I'm grateful for what you did for us guys, but I don't think you shouldn't be wasting time on us. Besides that I can look out for us both." I said trying not to offend them.

"Trust me kid this is the closest thing we're I get to shore leave in a while and we don't have anything better to do anyway. Plus your dad told us we had to so even if we didn't want to be here, we got our orders and they say to keep you and your girlfriend safe for the whole day and for as long as we're needed by you guys." I wasn't about to argue with him anymore. I knew they were just doing what my dad told them to do.

"Well, okay I guess it couldn't hurt to have you guys watching our backs anyway. Just don't kill anyone please, I'd rather not see anyone in my school die because they're a bunch of assholes who can't just leave us alone." I asked a little concerned for everyone's safety, sure they didn't deserve it but that didn't mean they deserved to die. "Oh don't worry about it. We're not out to kill anyone. That's why we only brought the non-lethal stuff. Concussive rounds, stun grenades, Omni-tasers and tranq darts filled with a sedative so strong it could stop a bull elephant." Tanner said as he showed off his arsenal. "Oh, well in that case I guess I don't have to worry about it." Before another word could be said the tardy bell rang and Alice and I were now and officially late for class.

"Aw crap we gotta get to first period." Alice said as she began to worry. "Alright guys you know the drill, Phil you and I have first shift. Marty you head for the office with Steve and wait until lunch to relieve us. We all have the kids schedules so we'll always know where they are at any time so if we need any back up just remember which period it is an head straight for that classroom ASAP, understood?" Tanner ordered to his men.

Both Phil and Martin answered in unison. "Sir yes sir!"

"Good, Phil you watch Alice I've got Cody." Tanner said as he saluted both his men and they in turn saluted back. I got to first period, finally after being delayed by a bunch of assholes for five minutes before class started. But Tanner explained to the teacher what happened in the hall so he let it go for me, this time. When the announcements came on the principle started talking about the situation with Alice and our new bodyguards, also said that it was in everyone's best interest not to cause a problem for the Marines as they were authorized with less than lethal force. Not that it made them any less dangerous that is, they could still break your neck without any trouble and everyone knew it too. After first period ended Tanner and I headed back to my locker to swap out one of my books for another class. On the way there he struck up a conversation with me.

"So, you're into bunnies huh?" He asked sort of curiously. I replied with a mixture of casual and nervous feelings. "Yeah, I kind of am into bunnies a bit more than vixens to be honest. Why? Is that a problem for you?" I asked hoping the understanding.

"Hell no kid. I don't think it's a problem at all. In fact I think it's actually a good thing that you're exploring outside of the box a little." He said casually, which made me curious to see if he'd done what I was doing. So I asked him very nonchalantly. "So have you dated outside your species?"

"Are you kidding? I married outside my species kid." He answered as he reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a picture of himself in a wedding tuxedo and a very beautiful gazelle in a wedding gown. She looked very happy as she held onto his arm. "This is my wife Katy, I met her about seven or eight years before I enlisted for the alliance. Not lot of job options for me back on earth, at least none that paid well enough, and we got married five years ago and we've been living happily on the Citadel ever since."

I took the picture in my paw and studied very closely. "She certainly is beautiful." I complemented his wife as I stared at the picture. "Yep, she's my little cherry blossom in the spring. There is no other woman in Lords great White galaxy that could hold a candle to her kid, and I was a lucky mammal to win her heart." He said smiling. "She looks pretty happy to be with you." I said as I noticed the size of her smile in the photo. "Yeah, she sure was happy that day, she was even happier later that night if you catch my drift, and let me tell you kid she was flexible for me that night."

I tried not to imagine him with his wife in that way, but I just couldn't help it. I just thought to myself. "Lucky bastard." I gave him back his picture and he stuffed it back into the same pouch on his belt. Then I asked him another question. "So do you have any kids? I know you can't have kids of your own with her but..." Before I could finish he cut me off. "Actually we do have kids. Two to be exact. One tiger cub, a boy named Caleb but I call him Cubby and one gazelle fawn who we're gonna name Lindsay. One of them is turning three this week and the other isn't born yet but she'll be here before the end of next month according to my wife." He said with a grin.

I felt sorry for him that he was going to miss her birthday. "Aw damn, your gonna miss her birth." His smile disappeared upon that remark. "Unfortunately yes I am. I'd kill to be there when it happens, I nearly missed Cubby's birth while I was on tour." His smile quickly returned as he said. "But thankfully God told him to stay inside his segregate mother for another month so I could see him come into this world a happy healthy little boy. You know there's an old saying when it comes to being a parent. A woman becomes a mother when she's pregnant. A man becomes a father when he holds his child for the first time." I liked it, it really spoke to me away.

"And another thing kid, let me tell you there's no greater feeling than being a parent and meeting your kids for the first time. It's just breathtaking. But being out here as a soldier makes it hard to enjoy time with your kids, and your wife. I know what I do is important, but that doesn't make it any easier to leave them behind doing God knows what God knows where with God knows who. The worst part is I'm not sure what's gonna happen to them if I don't come back to them. I know the military will provide them with a check to help them survive but it's all those bastards that constantly harass us for just being together like the kids you had to put up with today. I'm always scared that they're gonna hurt my wife and kids while I'm away, but I taught Katy how to shoot a gun so maybe that will be enough. But I'm not so sure it will be."

It didn't surprise me that he had to deal with the judgment too. I only knew what it was like for a day at most. But to hear that he's still dealing with it after seven or so years and spending five of those years married to the woman he loved and to be persecuted for it, I knew if I went that far with Alice then we'd feel even more hatred than we are now. "How do you deal with it?" I asked hoping he'd be able to help me and Alice to find a way to actually be happy, then he smiled and answered with.

"Never let them see that they get to you. That's how I deal with it and by showing them that I don't fear what they say about me or my wife, and if they tried to hurt her then I just tell them about Frank Smithy." I didn't have the foggiest clue as who that was. "Who?" I asked completely confused, then he answered with a grin. "He was a horse with a really big mouth and he was too big for his horseshoes too."

I then asked sensing that this story was about to take a bit of a dark turn. "Was? What do you mean was?" He then answered very nonchalantly. "Oh he's dead. He decided he didn't like the idea of me and Katy moving into our apartment on the Citadel so he tried to make us leave. Tried it for quite a while. Doing whatever he thought would work to get us to leave the station but nothing worked, then one day he made the mistake of kicking in our front door while we were home and tried to force us out with a shotgun." Told you it would take a dark turn. "So what happened to him?" I asked even though I already have a sense of what the answer would be. "He broke into my house with the intent to commit murder with a deadly weapon what do you think I did? I fought him for the gun, we struggled, I got the gun away from him, then he pulled a knife and charged at me so I shot him in the face, and of course he died. Didn't shed a tear over it either."

It was hard to feel sympathy for that bastard, sure everyone is entitled to their own beliefs and opinions but that doesn't justify murder. "Whoa, bet he regretted that one." I said without a shred of sympathy.

"Well considering he's dead because he thought that gun would be enough to make him a match for an alliance Marine and since he broke into my house giving me the legal right to kill him then yes I'd say I'd have to agree with you. To be honest I'm glad he did it, set himself up as a good example to those who even think about trying to hurt my family. Sure they keep saying shit about us but they know to keep away unless they want to see what an ounce of lead taste like." He said crossing his arms and looking very Stern

"Let's hope I don't have to go that far to keep Alice safe from people like him." I added feeling hopeful that I wouldn't have to do what he had done, I might want to be a soldier like my dad but that doesn't mean I just want to go around killing people for the hell of it. When lunch finally came around Tanner got himself a tray of food and allowed Steven to relieve him from duty as well as let Steven get something to eat as well. Steven and I sat down at the same table and just shot the breeze as we ate our lunch.

"So, did Tanaka tell you about his little blossom while he was on duty?" He asked while putting air quotes around little blossom, it seemed almost as if he had this question prepared. "Yeah, how did you know?" I asked genuinely curious. "Well mainly because he never shuts up about her. Granted she is definitely what you'd call a trophy wife for sure because I've seen the picture. But he never stops talking about her kid. My God has he told you about the haiku's yet?" He asked sounding serious. As for what he had just asked me I had no idea what it was. "What the hell is a haiku?" I asked wanting to be clued in.

"Some kind of Japanese poetry, and it's a real pain in the ass to write one because it all depends on the number of syllables you use for each line, because the first line always has to have five syllables then the next has to have seven syllables then the third one goes back to five and so on and so forth." He answered very nonchalantly, from what I could understand this form of poetry was very complicated. Hopefully there is no set rule that you have to make them up on the spot because I am absolutely certain I would fail.

"Wow, that does sound hard." I said thinking why anyone would want to try and write a poem that complex. "Yeah and he's always writing them for his wife in his spare time. I guess she loves a good haiku. But enough about him. I'd like to know what it's like for you to be involved with that cute little bunny of yours." He smiled as he leaned in a little closer to me.

"UH, I'd actually like to talk about something else."I said trying to avoid the subject altogether, I instantly felt very uncomfortable talking to him, it was no secret that wolves were one of the horniest mammal species out there, just after rabbits of course, and believe me I'd know. But sadly he couldn't just leave it alone. "Ah c'mon kid I promise I ain't gonna judge yah. I just want to know what it's like to bang a bunny." What did I tell you, horny sons of bitches, literally and metaphorically. I simply responded sort of disgusted with him. "DUDE! Are you for real right now? I mean really that is just disgusting. I only just started what I guess is dating her now, and you're asking me if I've had sex with her? Only a few days ago she was still considered my friend for God sake!" I wanted to let him know that I was not pleased with him.

He just started laughing. "Relax kid I'm just yanking your chain. But I still want to know what it's like to be with her, just that and nothing else okay?" I chose to relax a little bit, but just a little bit.

"Well like I said we only just started with our new relationship so there's not much to tell. I mean I enjoy her company, like a lot more than I did before we… Not that I didn't… I mean things are just different now because of it." God dammit am I ever going to stop with this whole panicking nonsense? I mean for God's sake I'm already her boyfriend.

"I think I get the gist of what you're saying kid. Now here's the real question. Do you think you're gonna go all the way with her? By which I mean marry her and have cute little foxes and bunnies running around the house all day." I was starting to get annoyed at the sky. "How many times do I have to say the only just started dating?" I said as I glared at him.

"Okay let me ask you this one. When you're with her how do you feel? How does she make you feel?" I felt that he was actually taking this serious. I thought about for a second then I said. "Well, she makes me feel...warm...and I feel like I get butterflies in my stomach, it's like I feel like I'm complete when I'm around her and when I'm not it's like a piece of me goes with her." He then grinned at me then said. "I think I know what that means kid. She's the one for you." I was taken of it back by what he had just said.

"Wh-what? You're kidding right? It's way too soon for me to consider that as a possibility." I countered once again feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Okay fair enough, but how long have you felt this way for her? And be honest." He asked casually. I had to think about for a second, then I answered honestly. "I don't know. Like three years maybe."

He then piled on top of that with another question. "And the way you've talked about her, about how she makes you feel. Has that been a factor in this or is that only recent?" I had to think about that for a second as well. "Well now that you mention it, she's always made me feel this way. So I guess it always has been a factor in this whole situation." He smiled again and nodded his head and said. "Well that settles it kid. Whether you want to admit it or not she's the one for you. Of course you don't necessarily have to get married right away I'm just saying she's probably the one you're looking for. Trust me I know. I've been in your position before when I met my wife. Of course she wasn't a bunny but she's still impossibly cute."

"You're lucky Alice isn't here to hear you say that, she hates it when people call her cute. Even before I admitted to her that I love her she's always hated it." I said giving him a not-so-subtle warning. "Well then how do you complement her if she doesn't like it when you call her that?" He asked genuinely curious. I just shrugged my shoulders and said. "I just say she looks good and that's enough for her. She is a considerable pain in the ass when it comes to appreciate her looks."

"And that's exactly why I chose a she-wolf as my bride because it's easier to go with what you know instead of what you don't, because you're just gonna end up in a whole heap of confusion. Don't get me wrong I've got no problem with your choice of girls kid. I'm just saying I'd prefer a lady I can understand. Ha, a lady I can understand, that's a good one." I simply rolled my eyes at his comment. After we finished eating I had to make the trip to the bathroom which got a little awkward because Steve was following me everywhere, but that was to be expected however I still needed some privacy to relieve myself so he agreed to stay outside after he checked for other kids in there. Not what I meant but it was still a compromise I could accept. Once he was done making sure it was 'safe' for me to go I went on in and did my business. But while I was relieving myself I heard faint giggling and shushing from one of the stalls behind me. I looked behind me and saw someone in there facing the side of the stall he was in. It was a red Wolf I could tell that much but I couldn't tell who unless I looked under the stall which I wasn't about to do. I also saw all he was standing upright with his pants down, which granted wasn't that weird to see someone in a bathroom stall with their pants down but he wasn't facing the toilet or even sitting on it.

He was actually facing the side of the stall, and I could just barely make out through the crack of the door he had someone in their with him up against the wall. I couldn't see their legs so I assumed that who ever he was with in there he was holding them up while they obviously engaged in...well let's just say quality entertainment. I couldn't tell who his partner was but I knew it was a girl for sure. I knew because she dropped her panties on the ground, they were pink with a see-through lace that much I remember. I could tell they were trying to be quiet but they weren't doing a very good job. I could hear them say every thing on their minds in between her moaning, even though they were whispering. "Babe, will you be quiet please I think someone's in here with us." The Wolf boy whispered, then his partner answered him. "Allen...don't stop." The girl begged as she panted.

"I'm not I just need you to be quieter." I knew that voice and recognize that name. So I put two and two together and came to the conclusion that this was the same Allen I sat down with at lunch just a few days ago. I had to admit he was bold to go and make love in a bathroom stall during school hours and when other kids would eventually come in here and catch them in the act. I couldn't help but hear all the sounds they were making as they pressed onward, especially from her. She just kept on moaning louder and louder.

So I eventually made myself known to them both. "**HEY**! Could you fuck her a little quieter please I'm trying to piss here?"

They both heard me and gasped. "Oh shit Allen who's out there?" She whispered sounding extremely nervous and scared at the same time.

Then Allen said in response. "I don't know but you need to be quite." He whispered back.

"As far as I'm concerned you both need to be quiet, or at least wait until you know there's no one else in here with you Allen." I obviously couldn't see through the bathroom door thank God, but I could tell that his jaw just went slack jawed.

"Cody? Is that you dude?" He asked me directly.

"Yeah it's me and before you ask no I didn't bring my bunny girlfriend with me to do what you're doing right now with whoever she is." I finally finished and zipped up my pants and wash my paws.

Before I begin to make my way for the door Allen quickly said. "Listen Cody, could you do me a solid and not tell anyone we we're doing this? We'd never hear the end of it from our parents."

I just smiled and shook my head. "Nothing to worry about. But you might want to hurry up because classes start soon so you might want to focus on your lady there."

I heard him breathe a sigh of relief "Thanks dude that…" She cut him off by slapping him then screaming at the top of her lungs. "**FOCUS DAMN IT! HE SAID FOCUS!**" Whoa, she must be one of those dominatrix girls. I could hear him pick up the pace a bit as he started to take shorter breaths and the sound of thighs slapping together began to fill the room along with her constant moaning, as I left the room I heard her scream. "**OH ALLEN!**" I didn't have to be a genius to know that she liked what he was doing.

"Lucky fucking bastard." I said to myself as I walked out of the bathroom. It seems Steve was still waiting for me outside of the bathroom as I expected, but I guess he got a little impatient as he opened with.

"Jeez kid what happened did yah fall in or something?" He asked sort of joking but also made it very clear that he was a bit annoyed by how long I made him wait.

"Uh, nnnoooooo. I got distracted by two other kids in there having a bit of fun, if you catch my drift." He took notice of that as his ears began to perk up. "Well, that's uh...a bit creepy of you I must admit." He said looking a little bit embarrassed.

"I didn't look into the stall if that's what you're thinking. I have moral standards, and one of them is not to peek in on another guy while he's doing it with a hot babe." I stated is a cross my arms.

"I see, so you just stood there quietly?" He asked with a smug grin.

"What the...no! Well at first I did because I didn't want to ruin the moment for them." I said with honesty.

"Let me guess, another one of your moral standards?" He asked laughing, so I proceeded to punch him in the shoulder then said. "Shut up you dick." Then all of a sudden, we both heard a very loud orgasmic scream from within the bathroom. "Yup, he just satisfied her." Steve said as he nodded his head. "Only time you hear a girl scream that loud is if she comes to the party." At first I didn't get what he said. "Comes to be…?" Then I thought about it for a second and figured out what he was referencing to. "Oh, oh I get the joke." About a minute later Allen and his sex partner came out of the bathroom, but to my surprise she was not another wolf but in fact it doe. I knew who she was too. She was Chloe White the captain of the school cheer-leading squad. If I wasn't impressed before I certainly was now.

"Thanks for that baby, I really needed that to get me through today." She said as she put her earrings back into her ears.

From the way Allen was standing I'd say he gave his all to satisfy her, he looked like he was about to fall over. "I can't feel my legs babe, I think I got to sit down." He said trying to catch his breath as he sat down at nearby bench.

She knelt down beside him then said very lovingly. "Oh you poor baby. I'll be right back I'm gonna grab you and energy drink from the cafeteria, what flavored you want?" She asked as she caressed the side of his snout with her hoof.

"Well if you are an energy drink, I'd choose you cookie doe. Because I can't get over how good you taste downstairs." He said as he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

She giggled as she started to blush. "You're such a perv…" She said just before she kissed him. "But I love you, just so much. I don't know what I'd do without you my little night howler." He pulled her into a hug then said. "You complete me baby." He was just about to kiss her again when she stopped him as soon as she noticed us.

"Oh crap. Please sir don't tell anyone about this please." She said sounding fearful that we would tell their little secret.

It was clear she was talking to Steve who then said. "I never saw you, we were never hear."

They both breathe a sigh of relief when he said that. "Oh thank you. Really you have no idea how much that means to us." Allen said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "No I don't..." Steve replied with a smug grin. "But I think I have a good idea of it, considering they could hear you back on earth."

Chloey gasped with fright, then Allen half shouted. "You fucker! You were listening?" Then I quickly said trying to smooth things over.

"Alan relax, we're not gonna tell anybody about this I promise." I said as I tried to deescalate things.

Then Steve said mockingly. "Don't think it matters since everyone for miles heard her screaming "oh Allen ah ah ah aaaah." I then glared at him and said. "Steve don't be cruel."

"Ah c'mon kid I was just poking a little fun. But apparently he was poking her for fun too. Eh? Eh? Fuck all of yah." He grumbled as he realized no one thought he was funny. Out of all the dad jokes I've ever heard that had to be among the top 10 worst in the history of forever. I turned my attention toward Allen and Chloey, who looked a little worried for themselves.

They probably thought that I was going to tell everyone about them being a couple, or at least tell them that they hooked up in the men's room. But I wasn't going to tell anyone if they didn't want me to and clearly, they didn't. "Look you two I don't care that you're a thing okay? Neither does Steve your secret is safe with us." I said reassuringly and hoping that they both believed me.

"Thanks dude. I owe you one." Allen said as he smiled. When the bell rang I headed back to my locker to grab my biology book. When suddenly I heard a familiar voice from behind me. "Hey sweetie what's going on?" I turned and saw Crystal walking toward me with her books and paw.

"Hey Chris, what's up?" I asked feeling happy to see her, it was good to know that I had a friend for today, sure I have bodyguards looking after me and my girlfriend but still any kind of friend is welcome.

"Nothing interesting really…" She said cheerfully but her mood suddenly changed when she followed up with. "Other than I heard that some poor bunny and attacked yesterday on way home from school." I then added with my own sad mood. "Sadly I heard about it too, and unfortunately it's true too. Bastard jumped her in the alley on her way home from school. I just wish I could've been there. I could've stopped him." I just seethed with anger, the thought of that kid hurting Alice was still fresh in my mind. But then I quickly called down as I remembered my promise to myself about this. "What makes you say that?" She asked genuinely curious from what I could make out. It was then I decided to come clean about me and Alice. "Okay look, the bunny that was attacked yesterday? She's my girlfriend Alice. I didn't tell you back on the ship because I didn't know if I could trust you with that information." I replied feeling a little bit guilty that I withheld the truth from her.

She looked a little surprised. I wasn't sure what she was going to say next. "I see, and why was she attacked?" She asked a little more curious. I then started to growl as I said. "Because people can't deal with us being together. They just don't want us to be happy. So somebody decided they were going to do something about it and they chose to go after her. Because they knew that going after me would be a mistake, I'd be more than able to defend myself against them. But Alice… She never stood a chance against that rhino."

Then out of nowhere without so much as a warning she wrapped me up into a hug then said. "You poor thing. I feel so sorry for you both." Her voice sounded so soft and gentle, it actually helped me calm down a little bit. "Thanks, but you don't have to be. He's gonna get what's coming to him soon enough, and when he does I'm going to be there when it happens, you can take that to the bank." I said as I slammed my locker shut. "It seems you really do care about this bunny don't you?" She stated with a grin. To which I replied with. "More than I care about myself."

"You know that reminds me of a poem." She said as she began to recite the poem. "Her vision I see is a blessing, a great eternal bliss. Her beauty shall forever enchant me, when I feel true love's kiss. Her suffering I will undo for her, to undo those who wronged. I'd gladly trade my soul, for her smile to continue on." The poem seemed at the same time to be very loving and slightly dark in my personal opinion. "Who wrote that one?" I asked feeling somewhat interested in this poet. To which she replied with. "An old boyfriend of mine actually."

I then smiled and said. "Oh so you do have a boyfriend." Her look then turned to sadness then said. "No, not anymore. I used to but it ended around the same time I got the internship on the Monarch. He was a really sweet guy. But that is all in the past." I then asked curiously wanting to know more. "So how do did it end?" Rather than answer my question she simply said. "I'd rather not talk about it if that's okay with you. It's…a little painful." Rather then just leave the subject alone I continued on. "What do…?" Before he could finish she quickly snapped at me sounding very angry. "I said I don't want to talk about it!" Clearly it was a pretty touchy subject. A single tear rolled down her cheek, so I quickly began to backpedal. "Okay, I get it. If you don't want to talk about it then I won't pry any further."

She then realized that she came off a little too strong then said. "I'm sorry. It's just I really loved him so much, and I thought we'd be together forever until...until..." She trailed off, I saw more tears begin to fall from her cheeks. I wasn't sure if I should try and figure out what happened or not. But I knew keeping it bottled up inside her wasn't helping her any. I then put my paw on her shoulder and said. "If you need someone to talk to…" Before I could complete my offer she's simply wiped her tears away and said. "I appreciate the offer Cody. But I promise you I'll be fine. Anyway it's been nice chatting." She said as she kissed my cheek, I admit I was taken by surprise at that, before she walked off she bumped into Steve by accident. "Oh sorry Steve didn't see you there." She apologized to which Steve replied. "No harm done Crystal. You enjoy your day." She then walked off in a bit of a hurry. I assumed that she was running late for her next class which reminded me that I had to get to mine too otherwise I'd be late again.

After we got halfway there Steve sort of stopped as he steadied himself against the wall sort of dazed bit. I stopped to see if he was okay. "Steve are you alright?" I asked genuinely concerned but I didn't get an answer. He just stood there looking a little sick. "Steve? You okay man?" He finally started talking, or mumbling something. "I'm a good soldier good soldiers follow orders have to follow my orders have to kill target have to…" I had no idea what he was talking about, it seemed almost as if he was going crazy. "Steve? Do you need to see the nurse?" I asked as I got closer. He looked up to me, his eyes looked very bloodshot and his pupils were completely dilated, he looked as if he hadn't slept in days. "Steve are you okay?" I was really starting to get worried now.

"Have to kill target, have to kill target." He just kept saying that over and over like a zombie. He broke his focus on me and looked right past me I turned around and saw what he was looking at. Alice and Martin had got to biology class before us. Then I saw Steve pull his gun out of his belt and say in a chilling voice. "Target acquired." He took aim and started shooting at Alice. "**ALICE LOOK OUT**!" I shouted warning her of the incoming bullets. Martin quickly grabbed her and shoved her into the classroom then shut the door behind her. Then he went down due to the hail of bullets, I thought he was dead but that's when I remembered the were just concussive rounds as he got back up while Steve started to reload. Without hesitation I tackled him from behind putting him in a headlock and choking him. He struggled to throw me off as he stood back up. He then began to slam me into the wall trying to knock me off but I wasn't letting go no matter how much it hurt.

Thankfully I kept his attention long enough for Martin to help me out. He pulled Steve's gun out of his paws and threw it away, then he helped me subdue Steve by pinning him to the ground. "Steve what the hell is wrong with you?!" Martin shouted trying to figure out why you squad mate was going ape Shit.

The only answer that Steve gave was the same thing he'd been saying for the past minute. "Have to kill target, have to follow orders, have to kill target." Steve managed to kick Martin in the groin then he elbowed me in the face and threw me off his back then he picked up his gun and started to run down the hall toward the classroom. He kicked the door in and entered the room.

Ignoring my pain I stood back up and made my way towards the classroom, but before I could Martin grabbed my wrist and said. "Here kid… Tranq darts… Should do the job… Just jam 'em in his ass and he's out." He handed about three darts to me and I took them without hesitation, I ran down the hall as fast as I could. I entered the room, everyone was locked away in the back room as they should have done in standard protocol. The door was reinforced so Steve couldn't get through unless he had a breach explosive. But that didn't stop him from trying to get in.

He just kept pounding on the door trying to get inside as he screamed. "Kill the target, must kill the target!"

"**HEY STEVE**!" I shouted trying to get his attention focused on me. He turned around and saw me standing right behind him in the doorway. "Why don't you pick on someone who can actually fight back?" I said as I pulled the caps off the darts. Steve then aimed his gun and me started shooting, I quickly rolled out of the way of his shots and flipped a desk over providing myself with cover. When I heard his gun start to click I knew he was out of ammo, without hesitation I leapt out from behind the desk and charged him tackling him to the ground, he then punched me in the face trying to get me off of him he rolled us over to try and pin me, he threw another punch at me but this time I was ready for it as I blocked it with my arm, then with an open palm I struck his nose effectively breaking it. Then I kicked him off of me then I got back up, while he was distracted with his broken nose I quickly ran over and stuck the darts into his backside, the darts worked quickly, his eyes grew heavy, then he just slumped over and passed out from the tranquilizer.

"Okay everyone. You can come out, he's down now." I said out loud so that they could all hear me. I heard the click of the doors lock then saw the door open up slowly.

"Are you sure it's safe?" The teacher asked as he was holding a beaker filled with what I assumed was a dangerous chemical, I smiled and simply said. "Don't worry sir. Those darts are strong enough to knock out a bull elephant. He'll be out for quite a while." The door opened wide in all the kids came out behind the teacher single file. "Children, stay out in the hall and don't go anywhere until I get back. I have to go to the office and inform the principal about this." He said showing his concern for our safety.

"No need sir. Martin called us over our coms and we rushed over as fast as we could." I turned around in a saw Tanner standing right in the doorway with Phil acting as a crutch for Martin. "Thank God you're here Sir." The teacher said as he walked over to Tanner. "That Wolf was going to kill us all I'm sure of it."

I was quick to correct him. "No he wasn't. He was trying to kill someone but it wasn't the whole class just one of you, and I think I know who that would be." I said as I looked at Alice.

Tanner quickly said completely puzzled. "This doesn't make sense, why would Steve do this? Cody you were with him when he went nuts, tell me everything that happened." He said now in full on commanding officer mode.

I simply shrugged my shoulders and said. "I don't know really, one minute he was fine then the next he looked like he was sick. Then he just went full speed loco. Kept going on about being a good soldier and following orders and killing his target."

Tanner's eyes quickly shot open then he exchanged a look with Phil and Martin as though they knew something. "Did you notice anything else? Like his eyes? Did they look different somehow?"

That's when I remembered how he looked before he went nuts. "Yes, his eyes were bloodshot and his pupils were dilated. Like he was on drugs or something." I said recalling everything in perfect detail.

"Dammit." Tanner said frustrated. Then he turned to Phil and ordered. "Lieut. Charger contact the Adm. after you get Martin to the nurses office." Martin was quick to protest as he said. "I'm fine Tanner really. It was just a little kick to the nads and a few concussive rounds nothing that will keep me from working." Tanner simply stated in reply. "Not the point Marty, I'm not taking a chance when there's a phantom running around somewhere. You could've been exposed like he was."

"What you guys talking about?" I asked feeling a bit suspicious that something bigger was going on. "Are you saying that Steve was possessed by a ghost or something?"

Tanner then turned to me and said. "While you're at it take the kid too just in case. I don't want to chance him being infected to." That's when I got a little bit worried.

"Infected? What the hell is going on? What you talking about? Is there some kind of disease going around now?" I asked feeling a little bit concerned.

"I'll tell you later kid right now you need to go and get checked out and don't touch anyone. The last thing we need is a bunch of out-of-control teenagers who've been given orders to kill." Tanner said as he pointed to the door ordering me to leave the room. I didn't know what was going on, but I had to accept that they knew more about the situation than I did so I let him take it from there. But what he said about the infection and a phantom helped me believe that Steve didn't do it of his own free will which should've calmed me but only made me worry. Who ever or what ever this phantom was they clearly didn't like Alice and they wanted her dead for whatever reason. Or at least I believed when Steve tried to kill her in cold blood. But even if he'd gotten in that room, I'm sure she would've been able to keep him at bay with her omni-tool weapons.

The nurse checked Martin and I for anything out of the ordinary and thankfully she found nothing to worry about. But for some reason Phil still wouldn't let me go back to class. Said I had to stay put for my own safety. I didn't know why I was in danger; this phantom whoever he or she was were clearly after Alice who I believed was still in harms way and I just wanted to keep her safe from whoever they were. But I had faith in Tanner's abilities, if anyone could keep her safe, it was him.

(A/N: Alright that's enough for now everybody hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know how I did in the comments, I told you that things would start to pick up soon and is going to be a little more action in the next chapter to just say no. Speaking of which next time and ZME Cody is treated for a potential infection and quickly finds just how unpleasant the experience is, Alice also pays him a surprise visit, and Cody teams up with Special Agent Shakrimi Vonshah to find out the truth behind why Alice was attacked, will they have justice or will the investigation fall through? Find out in chapter 7.)


	8. Chapter 7: Investigation

(A/N: What's going on everybody it's finally here, chapter 7 I hope you're excited because this part is going to delve a little bit into mystery, and we get to meet a new character, well technically not a new character but we still get to meet her, by the way spoiler alert about her, she's kind of a perv, she's a total bad ass, she can be a real bitch when she wants to be, and she has a bit of a short fuse so hopefully you'll like her as much as I do. Alright then, next stop the beginning of this chapter.)

Chapter 7: Investigation

I was stuck in the nurses office for the rest of the day. I knew that this was bad but for me and some other guy I've barely knew to be quarantined like this didn't sit well with me. All I wanted was answers. What was going on? Why did Steve attack Alice? Who was the Phantom? And why did they want Alice dead? I just got even more angry with this situation. I was hoping that this day would be a turning point for me and Alice, but it just got worse for us as we went from kids trying to beat my girlfriend to death to marines going crazy and shooting at her in one day. Nothing about this made sense to me. After the final bell rang everyone started to pack up and head home, and around that time dad showed up to the principal's office and he didn't look too happy.

"What the hell happened? Why did I get a call about a shooting here? Who's responsible?" He sounded even angrier than the other day, then Phil answered him with a salute.

"Sir, we believe that there is a Phantom in the colony Sir. They managed to infect Lieut. Steven Sir."

My dad's anger quickly faded into shock. "A Phantom? Here? In the school? Where's the Lieut. now?"

Phil then replied very sternly. "He's still unconscious in the biology classroom after Cody darted him with a tranqs Sir. Tanner made sure the room was quarantined for safekeeping."

Dad then breathe a sigh of relief right before he said. "Good. Prep for evac and decontamination of all potential exposures to anyone who came in contact with him in that classroom. We can't take any chances."

"Dad what's going on?" I asked as I had no idea what was going on still, then finally dad gave me somewhat of a straight answer.

"The reaper, that's what. That slippery bastard sent one of his assassins after me again. Except this time he was targeting you I think."

It seemed he was just as in the dark as everyone else was. "Actually dad, he didn't sic Steve on me. He set his sites to attack Alice."

"Alice? But that doesn't make any sense. Why would he...? Unless…" He didn't say anything for almost a minute, he just kept on thinking to himself. He started to rub his chin as he thought about it.

"Unless…what? Dad?"

He finally looked at me again and said. "Nothing for now. Right now I need to get you, Steve and Martin to the nearest decontamination center on this rock as well as an inoculation treatment for any lasting effects of what the phantoms done to Steve."

Lasting effects? Oh that doesn't sound good. "Well what did they do to him?" He looked away from me with a look on his face that said I know exactly what it is but I don't want to tell you. A look I was all too familiar with from him. Then he looked back at me and said.

"The reaper has some kind of ability to corrupt the minds of who ever he chooses to control through sheer will alone. He's given this ability to some of his followers to use it as a weapon. These agents are called the phantoms, because they can blend in to any crowd and pass by undetected by anyone. They could very well use this power to indoctrinate their victims and use them as a weapon to kill their intended target without being exposed to the act in any way, it's only temporary but it can leave some side effects behind once the infection wears off."

I didn't actually want to know, but I asked anyway. "Like what?"

He looked at me then continued. "Psychological damage, neural scarring, tissue deterioration, epileptic episodes, and finally...death. It's an 80% chance of catching it so it's safer to just get the treatment."

My jaw just dropped, it scared me that such an infection actually existed in the galaxy, it was terrifying. "You're serious about this? My God, this just got even worse than I thought. But it still doesn't make sense why they did attack Alice."

Dad put a paw on my shoulder and said. "That's what I hope to find out. But until then, you just worry about yourself. Right now I have to meet with the superintendent and explain what happened so he doesn't sue us." My dad asked the office attendance to provide him with a list of names for all the kids that were in the room at the time that the attack happened to get them inoculated. While Steve, Martin and I were transported in the back of a huge armored shuttle. It looked just like the one from before but it was bigger. Probably to accommodate larger mammals like Martin.

Two rams dressed in medic uniforms came out of the shuttle carrying a stretcher as they ran past us, I assumed to collect Steve. Martin and I boarded the shuttle, where we were met by a squad of Marines most of them were big cats such as lions, tigers and leopards while the rest were guerrillas in draft horses. Each one of the Marines on board the shuttle were dressed in heavy armor holding a tranq-gun. One of the guerrillas stood up and said. "Sit in the center of the craft please." He pointed to two available seats that didn't look like they belonged to the shuttle.

I looked up at the guerrilla and asked. "Is this really necessary?"

Martin then answered for him. "It's for their protection kid. From us, just in case we go nuts like Steve did."

That didn't help me understand the situation any more than I already did. "At least 20 or so guys on this surly wouldn't have any trouble taking those guns."

My argument was sound until Martin shot it down by saying. "Trust me kid. This is the only way. Phantom thralls are incredibly tough sons of bitches and they don't go down without a fight, like what happened with Steve, so as long as we're a potential risk this is the way it's got a be done." He was right after all, my fight with Steve was pretty tough, especially since he was able to subdue a grizzly bear. The medics finally came back to the shuttle with Steve still unconscious from the darts they hit them with.

"All right where all here let's get this hunk of junk in the air and get going." The guerrilla from before said as the shuttle begin to take off. We must've been in the air for about 15 minutes before we finally arrived to the decontamination center. The on-site staff wasted no time in getting us into decontamination. It made me wonder if they had to deal with this kind of foreign contaminant before, my suspicions were quickly laid to rest when they told us to strip down for a high-pressure bath, whatever that meant. I didn't like the sound of that to be honest, for me to get naked in front of a complete stranger made me so uncomfortable as I'd mentioned before. Why is the universe so hell-bent on getting me to strip down to my birthday suit? Eventually I did as they'd asked me to do and went to get my bath, which was inappropriately named because it wasn't so much a bath as it was a bunch of nozzles all pointed in word of a giant pod like shower.

I stepped inside and found out immediately why it was called a high-pressure bath, once the potty came down over my head feeling me inside to the section of the floor it connected to, I was blasted with every single nozzle with a highly concentrated blast of ice cold water from head to toe, it didn't just sting my skin with high-pressure water, it also froze me instantly. "**HOLY GOD THAT'S COLD!**" I screamed shielding my face from the water. The shower stopped for about a minute so that the staff controlling the pod could speak to me.

"How you doing kid?" He asked through two-way radio connect to the pod.

"Like someone just dumped freezing ass water on me you dicks! Why the hell is the water so fucking cold!?" I screamed through my shivering.

"Sorry kid but the water has to be at 10 degrees Fahrenheit in order to neutralize your content. Hot water will just make it spread. Which means no showers for you for the next three weeks kid, sorry."

Did he just say three weeks of this shit? Oh hell no. "You have got to be kidding me. You mean I have to freeze my nuts off for the next three weeks just to get rid of this crap? There has to be another way." I said complaining, I might not of been a fan of scorching heat as I'd mentioned before but that didn't mean I like blistering cold anymore that the heat.

"Well we could shave you down, the contaminants mostly stick to your fur so shaving it off would cut down the cold showers to about three or four days."

I like that option even less. I didn't want to shave my for if it wasn't absolutely necessary. "Fine I'll go with this. Just take it easy on…**AH FUCK!**" The water kicked back on and sprayed me all over you again just as cold as before. The whole session lasted for about an hour. I was soaked and frozen to the bone, I could barely move. I was shivering so much that I thought I had hypothermia, all I wanted to do was get a warm bath. But like they said warm water could make it worse. Thankfully they were kind enough to provide me with some coffee to warm myself up on the inside. Also got me a blanket to wrap myself in. I guess it depended on a certain amount of heat to spread the contaminants.

As long as I didn't have to freeze for the rest of the night, I was golden. After I warmed up a little bit, they brought me into an examining room where I waited for someone called Dr. Michelle, about five minutes later a brown guinea pig in a lab coat came into the examining room on a stand with controls made especially for a rodent. On the stand with her was a syringe and some viles of some medicine, they looked too big for a guinea pig to use but that's when I noticed the mechanical arms and the stand.

"Hello Cody, I'm Dr. Michelle I'm here to administrate your treatment. I trust you don't have a problem with that?"

I gave a nervous wince then I said truthfully. "I'm not gonna lie dock, I don't really like needles much but I can tolerate them when I have to."

"Good, now please stand up and face the wall then bend over." She said it very casually, those were to words I dreaded to hear, especially when getting a shot.

I sighed then I said. "You're gonna stick me in the butt, aren't you?"

The doctor then shrugged her shoulders and said. "Believe me I'm not too wild about it myself, and I'm used to it." She started to use the arms on her stand to fill the syringe with the contents of the first vile then she brought it down to her level then she knocked on it like she would on a door, I assume to break up any bubbles.

Then she used the free arm and picked up and electric razor then turned it on, didn't know why she needed to do that but I quickly learned why when she shaved a spot on my butt in a perfect 360 degree angle.

"Uh...why are you shaving my butt?" I asked genuinely confused.

"So I have an easier time administering your treatment of course. Also so I can see if you have a bad reaction to the medication through your fur."

"Oh joy." I said sarcastically. I watched as she brought the syringe to my bald spot on my butt and felt her stick me. I yelped in pain. "OW! GOD…damn that hurt!"

"Sorry, I should've given you a heads up." She apologized.

"Not like that would've mattered doc, I mean did you have to jam it in there?"

"Oh dear, it seems a forgotten these arm's controls are a bit more sensitive than I'd like them to be." She admitted sounding sorry. I groaned as she readied my next shot. This time it was bit softer, it still hurt but not as much as the first one. The next two shots same thing, then she readied the final syringe with a black liquid which read on the label 'antibacterial spores' in big black letters right on the label.

"What's that one for?" I asked curiously.

"Oh this one is the curative part of your treatment. Everything else I'd given you were just medical boosters and antibiotics. Just so you know this is the one that will really mess you up. But it's nothing dangerous it's only going to make you a bit loopy for a few hours." She admitted as she prepared to inject me.

"You mean it's gonna make me crazy?" I tried to summarize.

"Well not so much is crazy is just odd. Like someone who's hyped up on painkillers, that's the best comparison I can give." I wasn't sure what that was going to feel like but it didn't matter, she said it herself. It was the main curative which meant it was more important than all the other shots she'd given me. She lined up the needle and then she stuck me. "Alright that's it. We're all done, now before you go I'm going to write you a prescription for some antibiotics and a shampoo meant to wash off as much of the infection as possible. Take the pills with each meal and don't skip even one, and make sure you use the shampoo twice a day and only use…"

"Coldwater yeah, I know they told me that part already. Thanks for the help doc, you have a great night and...and...whoa." That's when I started to see funny shapes and colors all around me. I felt a tingling sensation all over my body, it felt like I was floating in midair. The doctor was right, that last shot really messed me up.

I didn't know what was going on. Eventually dad came to get me, he didn't know what was going on with me either. "Private? Are you all right son?" He asked me, but for some reason it sounded like an echo in the room.

I answered him as best I could. "AAAAAY daddy...when did yooooouu get here?"

Dad took on an confused look then turned to the doctor and asked very puzzled. "Doctor what the hell is wrong with my kid?" Then for some reason I started playing with the badges on his coat. He quickly looked back at me and asked. "What you doing?"

"They won't stay up, why won't they stay up? They're supposed to stay up right?" I was beyond any kind of sane reasoning at this point.

"It's a side effect from one of the medications I've administered to him." The doctor said as I continued acting like a moron. "He'll be like that for the next 12 hours."

Then I pointed at the doctor and just gave a very surprised gasp before saying. "Look daddy...it's a tiny brown leprechaun." For some reason I was envisioning her wearing a leprechaun's outfit with a beard and everything.

The doctor cocked her head back with confusion by the comment then she looked at my dad and said. "I recommend getting him home as soon as possible and straight to bed too. Oh and don't forget to pick up these for him at the pharmacy on your way home. You'll need them soon enough."

"Thank you doctor. Alright you, let's get you home." The doctor handed my dad the prescription then he helped me get dressed and lead me out to the car where mom and Jacob were waiting for us.

"All right you druggie, into the backseat with you." He opened the car door for me and helped me inside then he helped fasten my seatbelt.

"Daddy is something wrong with Cody?" Jacob asked as he just sat staring at me a little confused.

Ohhhh...my god. Dad there is a baby back here." I said in reference to my brother.

"I'm not a baby Cody I'm a big boy." He said in a half grouchy tone as he crossed his arms.

"And she can talk tooooooo, oh she is sooooo cuuuuuute." I pressed his nose with my finger and made a little boop noise, he was so confused.

"Daddy what's wrong with Cody? Why he being so weird?" Jacob asked feeling a little concerned about me. I then pulled him into it a hug for some reason.

"The doctors gave him something that makes him act really strange, he's gonna be like that for a few hours." I then started playing with Jacobs ears.

"WWWWOOOOOOWWW! Look at these things, they're like little triangles glued to your head or something."

Jacob began swatting my paws away. "Cody stop that you're being weird." It was obvious that he did not appreciate what I was doing to him at all, not that I could help it.

"Aaaawww your so cute when your fussy." I then started to hug his head.

"Daddy make him stop." He demanded angrily.

"I wish I could buddy, but he's gonna be like that all night." Jacob started to growl, he clearly didn't like that I was doing all this to him. But I was too doped up to care.

We made a quick stop at the pharmacy for my medication then head straight home. Mom made sure I took my pills before she helped me into the path and use my medicated shampoo. Then she helped me get ready for bed. That was the last thing I could remember until morning. When I woke up I felt like I had the world's worst hangover, and one bitch of a headache, I could hear the faint sound of little girls giggling all around me, I opened my eyes and I saw four little bunnies, either with chocolate, white, gray or blonde fur all working on me for some reason.

I already knew who they were, Alice's younger sisters Maisie, Nicole, Bailey Summer and if I had to guess they were trying to give me a makeover because they always tried to give me when I was 9 or 10.

"Should we give him the red or the pink lipstick next?" One of them asked her sisters.

"Ooh ooh ooh! The pink definitely the pink one. Oh and let's braid his tale to." Another sister answered.

"Don't forget we need to give him more blush." Another sister added.

"Can I do his eyeliner now?" I didn't know how long that they'd been there let alone why they were in my house but I wasn't about to let them do anymore or anything else to me.

"Okay girls funs over. Get your little cottontail butts out of my room." I said as I rose from my bed. "And that goes for all of you."

The sisters all groaned. "Aw man he woke up." Summer began to complain.

Before I could say another word, I could feel something hugging my tail or more accurately someone. I looked back at my tail and saw yet another one of Alice's sisters hugging my tail, it wears her 17th youngest sister Ginger. She was no more than four years old, about the same ages Jacob and she had a serious obsession with my tail, also Jacob's tail well. I didn't mind it nearly as much is Jacob did, but I still didn't like it when people messed up my tail, which brings me to say this, if you ever see a vulpine, don't fuck with his tail or he will bite you. "Hew-woe tail baby misted you." She had a slight speech impediment a little bit like Jacob, but her's was a bit more...well, noticeable I guess. It was my favorite thing about her.

"Cody look how pretty you are." Bailey said as she held up a mirror. They apparently had applied blue lipstick, purple blush, and fake eyelashes to my face.

"Jesus Christ, I look like a Beverly Hills Chihuahua." I said as I looked in horror at my own reflection.

"Cody are you up yet?" I heard my mom call from down the hall.

"Yes, and I'm covered in gunk thanks to our guests. Speaking of which why are you even hear?" I asked all the girls, then Maisie answered.

"School got canceled today and Alice wanted to see you."

The Nicole added. "Yeah, she got soooo worried about you when you didn't come back from the office, she thought you died or something. I think she wants to sleep with you again." I'm pretty sure she meant that as a joke but I don't think she understood what it meant let alone was she old enough to know judging by the context, which I of course was thankful for.

That's when Alice came into my room. She crossed her arms and just glared at her sisters. "Girls, what did I tell you about the makeovers?" She asked a little grouchy, then Nicole stated.

"But Alice just look at how pretty he is."

I simply mouthed the words 'help me.' "Okay all of you out and that means you too Ginger. Go on get. I said get." Alice said as she ordered her sisters out of my room. However Ginger was a little too reluctant to leave, she just sat on the bed still snuggling my tail, it was cute, that is of course if you're okay with spending an hour brushing your tail back to the way you like it.

"Ginger, I said out now." She said with a demanding tone, that's when Ginger looked up at me with big sad pathetic little bunny eyes that basically said please don't kick me out and let me hold onto your tail a little longer.

"Don't you do it Missy, don't you start that little face…" Alice demanded again, she was well aware that this was one of my many weaknesses when it came to her siblings, they always had a way of manipulating me, it just got even harder when she started to whimper a little bit. "I said DON'T! YOU! DO it!"

That's what I got a brilliant idea, well brilliant for me in this situation that is. "Why don't you find my brother Jacob, he loves it when you hug his tail." I lied knowing she would take the bait.

She immediately stopped her whining then smiled and nodded her head. "Otay, bye bye tail baby I wove you." Ginger said as she kissed my tail and jumped off the bed and ran out of my room searching for my brother, who I was almost absolutely certain he would hate me for sending her his way.

"You know Jakey is gonna hate you for the rest of your life for what you've done." She said stating a semi-obvious fact.

"Hey better him than me right?" I said with a shrug my shoulders and a smirk.

She then sat down on the bed next to me then began to apologize. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have brought them here but I didn't know school was canceled until I called your place to see why you weren't showing up and I really wanted to see you. And I never got the chance to thank you properly for saving me yesterday." She said as she looked at the floor.

That's when I decided to pull the move, you know the one that guys use on girls in a dark movie theater? "Well I'm right here and I'm very available to accept some thanks." I took her face with my free paw and just kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Then I heard her sisters making kissing noises from the hall. I think they were trying to mock us.

"Okay enough you little dummies, go put yarn braids in your ears or whatever the heck you girls do." I said as they all ran into the next room. "So, how many of the little monsters did you bring?" I asked jokingly of course.

"Just the core group as usual, except for Jimmy and Andrew, they caught the 24-hour flu and they'll be in bed all day." She said with a smile on her face.

"I hope they won't be staying here all day because I can barely stand them as it is at your place." I said with honesty, it was hard enough just having one brother and I didn't need to share the house with at least 20 or so brothers and sisters.

"Don't worry I'll take them home after a little bit. I just wanted to check up on you." She said as she hugged me

"Will you come back afterwards? Because I may get lonely without you by my side today." I said as I pulled her closer to me. She then gave a very sly smile and said.

"I might, if I have the chance to." She crawled onto my lap and then shove me down on the bed, I immediately began to frown then said.

"Alice we talked about this." I was very firm with my words, I needed her to know that I meant business.

"Oh will you relax you buzz kill that's not what I'm after, well actually it is but my little brothers and sisters are here, plus your mom is home." I rolled my eyes and groaned, then she just leaned over and said. "Aw lighten up you big dummy, there's nothing wrong with sampling goods."

I took this as a hint that she at least wanted that, so I decided that I could compromise with that. I ran my paws down the length of her thighs to her backside. I may not be trying to sleep with her but I wasn't going to just completely ignore her features, I wanted her to know that I was attracted to her at the very least.

Sadly the moment was ruined when Jacob came into our room and said very casually. "Are you two gonna make the baby now?" Alice quickly leapt off of me with a squeak. I just glared at him mentally saying thanks a lot you little bastard for ruining the moment.

"Jacob get out of my room you little gremlin." I said demanding that he leave us alone.

"Why are you wearing makeup?" He asked curiously, I'd completely forgotten about the makeup the girls had given me. But I didn't want to talk about it with him, I just wanted him to go away.

"Bite me that's why." I said a little bit rudely.

"Cody come on don't be like that." Alice said trying to defend my brother.

"Well you don't have to live with him, he does this all the TIME!" I felt a sharp pain in my tail. It seemed Jacob had done exactly what I told him to, and straight to the letter. "YOU…LITTLE…SON OF A…biscuit." I said trying my best not to scream.

He started to spit out the fur stuck in his mouth and on his tongue. "Nasty." Was all he said, I then grabbed him about ready to kill him when Alice stopped me.

"Cody no don't. He didn't know what you meant and to be fair you should of known that it would come back to bite you, literally." She was right, as I'd mentioned before he did have a tendency to do that so I just let him go.

After I gave him a wedgy that is. "OW! CODY THAT HURT YOU BIG BUTTHEAD!" he screamed as I just let him dangle by his underwear.

"Cody, don't be cruel. Leave the boy and his underwear alone." She said trying to get me a stop.

"Oh don't worry I've gotten my revenge for the bite." I sat Jacob back down and let him stuff his tighty-whiteies back into his pants, then right out of nowhere he just bitch slapped me right across the face as hard as he could. It kind of hurt a bit, but technically I earned it. "Okay you get only one of those Jacob understand, just that one."

He stuck his tongue out at me again, so I did the same him. Then he began to walk out of the room, it was poor timing on his part go because as soon as he did Ginger then cried out from wherever she was hiding. "Daycub!" He then turned to the right and I heard the little pitter patter of her feet running down the hall.

He screamed with fear knowing exactly what she was going to do. "You leave my tail alone Ginger!" Then he just ran in the opposite direction with her following close behind.

Alice helped me clean the makeup off my face, she did a great job cleaning my face off. Since she'd probably had practice then it should be natural for her to know what to do right? Before she left, I offered her a cup of coffee, thankfully she accepted and joined me for a cup. When we got to the kitchen I found it was over flowing with bunnies everywhere, they were all over the place sitting at the table, on the table, on the counters, on the floor, even on top of the refrigerator. I would've asked about that one but then I remembered, bunnies are natural born jumpers after all. I had to walk very carefully through the crowd of bunnies to get over to the coffee maker so not to step on any of them.

"Excuse me. Sorry. Coming through. One side please. Pardon me." Before I even got halfway Alice just put her fingers in her mouth and blew a whistle.

"Okay you little troublemakers, out of the way move it!" She shouted and they all got out of the way, following orders like a unit of soldiers. I was speechless.

"You're welcome." She said like a smartass. I opened up the Cupboard to get a couple of cups and was startled when two of Alice's siblings jumped out and screamed. "BOO!"

I just about jumped 5 feet out of my skin, following that was the roar of laughter from every single bunny in the room, Alice included. "Okay very funny…" I said trying to recover. "You finally managed to get me Alice, it only took every single one of your brothers and sisters to help you out." I was sure to highlight.

"I don't care…" Alice stated firmly. "I'm counting this as a win in my book." I just rolled my eyes and allowed her to have this **small** victory.

After helping Alice's brother's out of the cupboard I proceeded to grabbing 2 cups for myself and Alice then poured each of us a cup of coffee. I hadn't even added my creamer before her siblings started bombarding me with a million different questions.

"Are you and Alice dating? Are you gonna get married? Do you think our daddy will let you take over the farm if you marry our sister? Are you gonna have bay-bees? Were you gonna make a baby sister a little bit ago?" Dear God get me out of this.

I have no idea what was going on or why they were all asking me if we were going to have kids for that matter. So I just ignored them the best I could, but that was easier said than done. They just wouldn't let up the questions.

"Can we go to the wedding? What kind of cake are you gonna have? How many babies are you gonna have? Can I be your best mammal? When are you going to marry our sister? Do you think that your babies will look like you or our sister? Can I name your first baby?"

You know those moments in your life when you just want to put a gun to your head and pulled the trigger just to end your suffering from someone who just won't shut up? While this is one of those times for me. I threw my paws into the air and shouted.

"Oh my God will you all just **SHUT UP!**** I CAN'T EVEN HEAR MYSELF THINK WITH ALL OF YOU BABBLING ABOUT US GETTING MARRIED AND HAVING KIDS I MEAN SERIOUSLY JUST BE QUIET!**" They all just stared at me. Startled, terrified, and confused by my sudden outburst, Alice included.

The only one who wasn't fazed by my yelling it seemed was Ginger, who of course was back to hugging my tail. "Will you stop that?" I asked politely, but she just kept on going.

"Did you just yell at my siblings?" Alice asked me directly, with a hint of anger in her voice. That's when I knew that I fucked up. I had a feeling this was not going to end well for me at all.

"Sorry, I… I was out of line." Understatement of the year, I screwed up royally.

"Yeah no kidding you were out of line. I understand that this is **YOUR HOUSE** but you do not get to yell at **MY** brothers and sisters, got it!" she growled in my face also while pointing her finger into my nose. Clearly, she was mad and I didn't want to anger her any further.

I nodded my head and just backed away slowly. "Good, glad we understand each other." She finished her coffee then left taking her siblings with her. I didn't hold on to the hope that she would come back when she said she would, not that I blamed her, after yelling like that I'm pretty sure I deserved worse.

After I sat down at the table I started beating my head against the table surface berating myself. "You stupid fucking idiot. What did you go and do that for they weren't hurting you any, so why did you yell at them you dumb son of a bitch? Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid…"

"I resent that previous statement just so you know." I looked up and there I saw mom with a basket of laundry on her hip.

"Sorry mom. I just…screwed up royally. I am such a moron sometimes." I replied apologetically, she sat down next to me and dumped the close on the table and started to fold them and sort them by ownership.

"Okay start talking then, what did you do?" She asked as she began to fold a shirt.

"I yelled at Alice's brothers and sisters. They just wouldn't stop talking. Then I just lost my temper and I got up and yelled at them and now I think Alice is mad at me." Mom started to giggle a little bit, then she stated.

"Oh there's no thinking, trust me she's plenty mad at you. But she'll get over it she just needs to cool off a bit just give her some space and she'll forgive you." I figured that mom knew what was the best solution for me to go with at this point in time so I just accepted that she was right and that was that.

I grabbed some clothes on the pile started folding them to cut down mom worked time. "So do you know why they close school today?" I asked still being cut out of the loop.

"Not entirely but I do know it was your father who ordered it. Something about decontamination or whatever the hell." That's when things became clear to me. It was for the classroom that Steve was in and they had to clean it and didn't want anyone getting infected.

"Good enough for me. So where is dad right now?" I asked sort of casually.

"Oh I don't know, I think he said he might be at the police station today." She said as she finished folding a pair of jeans.

"The police station? Why would he be there?" I asked genuinely curious.

"I think it was about that kid who attacked Alice. He wanted to figure out what happened." She said as she put a pile of folded close back into the basket.

"I think it's pretty clear what happened mom, that jerk attacked Alice and now he's gonna pay for what he's done and dad's gonna make sure of it like he said he would." I stated still seething with anger for this rhino, who ever he was.

"From the way he talked about it he sounded like he wanted to help him get out of his current situation." I stopped folding a shirt then I looked at mom with surprise on my face.

"What did you just say mom?" I asked somewhat confused and angry at the same time.

"He said he had a hunch that was worth looking into so he decided to go and talk to him. I don't know why but I think he thinks he might be innocent." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, my dad actually wanted to help the kid who attacked Alice get out of jail. I felt so betrayed by him.

"You…you can't be serious. Dad actually thinks this kid is innocent and wants to get him his freedom? After what he did to Alice? You have got to be kidding me!" I started to yell as I pounded my fists on the table. "He promised me he'd make sure that little bastard got what was coming to him not help him get out of there scot-free! How could he do this to me?"

Mom quickly tried to calm me down. "Cody calm down, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all of this."

"The reasonable explanation is dad is screwing me and my girlfriend. How can he do this to me? To his own son?" I got up and headed outside.

"Cody we are you going?" She asked calling out to me.

"I'm going down to that damn police station to remind him what he promised me, even if I have to kick his ass." I said as I got into the car and took off.

When I got to the station I start to think about what I was going to say dad. When I walked through the front doors I found all the cops in the station was busy as it should've been. Cops were everywhere answering the phones, taking statements or just processing people they hed arrested. I made my way over to the help desk where I found a very overweight cheetah eating a sandwich, a bowl of cereal, a box of chocolate covered cherries, half a loaf of garlic bread already sliced and a box of donuts. Either this guy was training to be a competitive eater or he must have a tapeworm.

"Excuse me?" I said trying to make myself known. He leaned over the front of his desk so he could see me better.

"Hi, welcome to precinct one of Eden Prime Police Department how may I help you?" He asked very politely

"I'm looking for my father Adm. Blaze, I believe he's here talking to one of your detainees." The cheetah then slapped his paws over his mouth and gasped, it was pretty clear to me that he was one of my dad fans.

"Oh you're the Admiral's son? Well I didn't think I would the chance to meet you today.?

"You wanted to meet me?" I asked both casually and confused.

"Kind of, I heard you took down a fully trained Marines yesterday. Is that true?" It would seem my reputation preceded me.

"Well for the most part…" I answered honestly, then he started squealing like a little girl.

"Oh my God no way please tell me how you did it. Did you use karate or kung fu or even jujitsu?" Wow, he overeats and watches way too many movies about martial arts.

"No, no and no. I just used a couple of tranq darts on him. It wasn't that exciting really." I had a feeling that he was hoping that this story would've been a little more exciting to hear.

"But you still fought the guy right?" He asked still hopeful that the story would have a little bit of action.

"Kind of, it was more of a scrape though than a fight, we traded a few blows I dodged a few bullets, and in the end I stuck the guy in the ass. The end." I said with a casual grin, I could tell though that this story wasn't as exciting for him as he would've liked. So I just told him about my little brawl with Gregory, well it wasn't so much as a brawl is a was an ass kicking. "However I did beat the crap out of another guy who had it coming to him. Long story short we've had a history together since kindergarten, he's always been super shitty to me and everybody else, he's a total sleaze bag, and two days ago he opened his big fat mouth so now the doctors had to wire it shut because of how bad I'd beaten him."

It seemed that little remark got his attention. "Oh yeah? Why'd he had come to him?" He asked casually

"Like I just said he said some stuff about my girlfriend which I didn't appreciate, so I taught him a lesson he would NEVER forget." I said as I leaned up against the desk.

"Yeah I can't say I do anything different if he said that about my girl. But I'd still wait until he was off school grounds to kick his ass. That way you don't get trouble." He stated the truth, I probably could've waited until after that, but I think it's safe to say my pride wouldn't allow it.

"Yeah, that's one of the few things I regret about that day."

"What were the others?" He asked curiously.

"Well you know how I mentioned my girlfriend right? Well that day she was attacked by that rhino kid you got in lockup, and I could've stopped him if I had been with her instead of detention, but now my dad wants to help that bastard get free of all the charges against him." I said angrily, still feeling the sting of betrayal from my own father.

"Well if you ask me, they should've put that kid in a mental institution instead. When he was first brought here, he was ranting on and on about following orders and killing the target, whatever the hell that was supposed to mean." I took notice of what he said, it sounded very familiar.

I looked up at him and asked. "Come again?"

"Oh nothing that's just what he was saying all night long. Have to obey orders must kill target and blah blah blah." That's when I knew this couldn't be a coincidence.

"I don't suppose that you have that night recorded on camera, do you?" I asked feeling a hunch coming on.

"Well I'm not really suck do that for a civilian, but I don't think that chief would mind too much." He beckoned me behind his desk and pulled up footage on his monitor.

The kid fought as hard as he could against the officers trying to process him and he said everything that Steve had said the day before. "Have to obey orders have to kill target have to kill target." He looked so out of it, like he was in a trance, or drugged.

"This kid was off his damn rocker when they brought him here. Then about a few hours later he settled down, said he didn't remember anything that he'd done even acted all upset and apologetic after he heard about it. Personally I think it was all just an act to try and get himself out of trouble, either that or he could just be bipolar and just snapped." I had no more doubts in my mind about the Phantom's involvement, and this only confirmed what I already knew. They were after Alice; the only question was why?

"You might not believe me but that wasn't acting and it wasn't bipolar either. He was infected with something that made him do it, which means…shit...he's a victim of brainwashing and manipulation." I stated with fear and realization, my dad was right all along.

"Well try telling to the chief, he 'knows' that this kid did it and for no reason. He said he's gonna get the judge to throw the book at them if he can too." The officer said as he closed the video. Just knowing that this is what I wanted before made me hate myself. Sure I didn't know about it at the time but that's no excuse.

"I want to see my dad. Where is he right now?" I asked for directions.

"Oh he's down the Hall fourth door on the left and walked to the door that reads interrogation room." He said as he pointed the general direction I need to go.

"Thanks officer uh...I'm sorry I never asked for your." I said feeling very rude.

"I'm Clawson. Ethan Clawson, then it was a pleasure talking to you Mr. Blaze." He said with a smile as he extended his paw to me. I took his paw and gave it a good firm shake.

"Likewise my good mammal." Before I left I took notice of something stuck in the role of his neck fat, I didn't want him to just sit there with something stuck in his neck all day. That would just be embarrassing for him so I did what anyone would do and told him about it. "Hey you got something...in your neck...right there, no other side, there you go."

He pulled it out and revealed that the mystery item was a slice of garlic bread. "Oh there you are you little dickens, how did you get in there?" He said to the slice of garlic bread right before he ate it in one bite. I didn't know how long it was sitting there but I didn't want to know. I said my goodbye to him and went down the hall following his instructions.

I went inside and found my dad behind a two-way mirror with the rhino in the video I'd just seen and a purple skinned asari too. Her head was sort of roundish with an odd looking nose with tentacles for hair just flowing backwards naturally as if they were being blown by the wind, she was dressed in a black leather jumpsuit with a logo that looked like an upside down U with five stars curving around it on her back. I figured that this asari was the speacture my dad had spoken to on his frigate.

I didn't know why she was here but I had a feeling it was going to be big. That's the one thing you can count on with counsel speactures, anything they do leaves a huge impact behind. I just listened to what they were saying for a little bit.

"Trevor please you're not helping yourself by staying quiet. Believe us we want to help you." Dad said trying to get this kid to talk, I kind of thought that he was playing the role of good cop while his speacture friend reserved the role of bad cop. Made a lot of sense to me, as tough as my dad is nothing is scarier pissed off biotic, except maybe a whole bunch of pissed off biotics working together.

"I already told you guys. I didn't do it. I swear I didn't…" Trevor, apparently that was his name started to cry, dad passed in a box of tissues and Trevor took one and dried his eyes with it.

The speacture knelt down beside him. "Trevor, you need to list and me. If you don't help us then we can't help you. You don't want to spend the next 30 years in prison for something you didn't do on your own terms do you?" She said very gently.

Trevor looked shocked by what she just said. "30 years? They're gonna put me away for that long?"

"Sorry, I was going by asari time. I have a tendency to forget not all races live as long as us." She said apologetically. Then my dad chimed in.

"But she does make valid points, you could be in jail for a long time and we don't want to see you lose valuable time of your life for a crime you were made a victim of yourself."

"But I told you I don't remember anything that happened. Nothing at all. Why don't you believe me?" He asked sounding frustrated, it was clear to me that he was getting upset over this. He had a look on his face that said I didn't do anything wrong but no one believes me. A look I was all too familiar with giving.

I had been blamed for things I didn't do all the time in preschool just because I was a fox. I was always the one to take the blame and no one ever bothered to hear my side of the story either, not the teachers or the principal. All they ever would do was spanked me and put me in the corner for half an hour. They didn't care that I did or not. They never would either, the only reason they ever did it was because I was a fox, an easy scapegoat, and for nothing other than a bunch of damn stereotypes that had very little relevancy.

It was like that even in grade school too even though there was no proof I'd done anything wrong I'd take the blame and I'd get punished for it. Mom and dad never believed that I did anything wrong though. At least that was a plus, but thankfully everything changed when I met Alice. She decided right away that she liked me and knew I could never do anything bad.

So she started to tell on the other kids who screwed with me all the time. I had to admit I enjoyed seeing them get what was coming to them in the end. It was very satisfying to say the least. But that wasn't going to happen as easily for Trevor. I could tell that much.

The speacture then answered him very casually. "That's the thing Trevor, we do believe you. But the police...they don't care. They just want to lock you up not even give it a second thought. Because they don't know what we know and they won't even consider that. But we can't prove you're a victim unless you tell us something we need to know."

"But I don't…" He started up again, that's when my dad just cut them off.

"Just try to think back. What's the last thing you remember before you blacked out?" He just sat there twiddling his thumbs. Not saying a word.

The speacture the said. "Trevor, I need something to go on. Please anything would help." Then he spoke very timidly.

"I can't. I...I don't want her to…" He stopped right there.

"Her? You mean my friend here? I promise Shakrimi isn't…" Trevor was quick to cut dad off.

"Not her, my…" He looked away from them both.

"Who Trevor? Who is it you're trying to protect? Is a friend of yours perhaps? A sister or cousin maybe?" He shook his head no, then the speacture spoke to him.

"Trevor please, if this person can help you and you have to tell us, give us a name and address please."

"NO!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, he sounded a little afraid. "No please leave her alone. She doesn't know anything I swear she doesn't. Please just leave her out of this. I don't want her to get trouble."

"Who Trevor? Who is she? You need to tell us." She said sounding a bit annoyed I could tell she had enough waiting for an answer.

"I...I can't. I just can't." He said as he looked away again. That's when she slammed both her hands on the table, he jumped a little bit.

"By the goddess do you want to go to jail? Because that's exactly what's going to happen if you don't tell us what we need to know, the only way we can help you is if you help us."

He looked at the floor and shut his eyes, she finally gave up. "Fine. I can't say I didn't try, but I guess some people are too stupid to want to save their own skins." She said as she stormed towards the door. My dad and the speacture both left the room to the one I was currently standing in. "I need a cup of coffee." She said as she walked over to the coffee machine and poor herself and my dad a cup each. She didn't even add any sugar or cream to it, she just drank it black.

While my dad added sugar to his she then said. "I must admit, this stuff really takes the edge off." They didn't seem to notice me so I cleared my throat to make myself known.

They both turned towards me and dad spoke up first. "Cody, what you doing here?" He asked a little bit surprised. Before I could Shakrimi then asked.

"This is your boy Cody? You look a bit younger than I imagined. Nice to meet you I'm special agent Shakrimi Vonshah, special tactics and reconnaissance." She extended her hand to me and I gave it a good firm shake, she had a strong grip too. Felt like she was gonna break my paw.

"OW! That Hurt My Paw. Please let go. Ow." She let go of my paw fast, I could feel it still throbbing with how firm her grip was.

"Sorry kid, I have a Krogan dad. I inherited some of his strength along with some of his short temper and his love for fighting and guns. But that's a different story. Anyway like your dad asked what you doing here?" She asked very nonchalantly.

"Well I came to talk to my dad about what he promised me about this guy. But now that I know there's more to the story, I just want to help out this mess." My dad put his paw on my shoulder.

"So do I private, but he just won't tell us anything. I think he's protecting someone from this. I don't know if they're involved in any way but this could be our only lead to go on and he's not even thinking about talking to us." My dad let out a slow sigh.

"So what's going to happen to him if he doesn't talk?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"He's going to go to jail. For a long time, it will be even worse if he doesn't start talking." My dad pulled out a packet of cigarettes and lit one up. He took a deep breath and just held it in for a minute before he released it.

"Hey Josh if you want I could always pull old asari trick on him. You know join my mind with his. Then we could find out who she is in no time." Shakrimi offered, but my dad was quick to shoot it down.

"No, he hasn't been treated for the infection yet we can't risk it. If we try that again he could go brain dead. The last time we tried that was way too close to call."

I then became curious as to what they were talking about so I asked very casually. "Join your mind to his? What you talking about?"

Shakrimi was more than happy to answer my question. "Asari are able to join our minds to that of other species through the power of our biotics, actually it's a bit more complicated than that, what we actually do is we join our nervous systems to that of our partner of our choosing, basically we can read their thoughts and they can be ours we can also see into their memories. And as an added bonus we can also use for sex if want, just so you know. It makes for a more pleasurable experience to." She then winked atat me, I guess that meant she liked me, or she was just teasing me.

Either way I was quick to announce to her. "Uh...I have a girlfriend, and I'm still a little young for you."

She started to laugh then she said. "Kid I'm over 250 years old. If you want to go there then I guess everyone's too young for me."

"Damn you're how old and you still look like a young lady? I hope I look that good when I'm your age assuming I live that long that is." I said half joking, for as old as she was she didn't look it, lucky ass bitch.

That's when dad broke into our conversation. "As she was saying she could join her mind to his dive into his memories to find out who this girl is, but the last time we tried that on someone else they nearly died. He got lucky though and pulled through but we don't want to risk that with him."

So our only options are risk him going brain-dead or trying to get him to talk the old-fashioned way, neither one is very helpful at this point. That's when I got an idea. "Wait, dad do you think he could be persuaded to believe a harmless little white lie?"

Dad raise an eyebrow then asked very casually. "Why? What you going to do?"

I smiled then said with a confident look on my face. "Just go with it. I've got an idea but I need you to help me convince him I mean business." I threw open the door and made it look like to Trevor that I was going to kill him.

"**YOU! SO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID ARE YOU? YOU ATTACKED MY GIRLFRIEND! YOU PUT HER IN THE HOSPITAL!**" I shouted in his face and I hopped on the table and grabbed the collar of his shirt. I looked him straight in the eyes and saw...fear. Just what I was looking for.

"I swear I didn't…" He tried to speak but I cut him off.

"**SHUT UP!**" I said as I slapped him. "**YOU DON'T DESERVE TO SPEAK! NOT AFTER YOU PUT MY GIRLFRIEND INTO INTENSIVE CARE!**" I began to spin my little white lie.

"Wh-what?" He looked scared and confused, I knew things were going according to plan.

"**THANKS TO YOU ALICE IS IN A COMA AND SHE DOESN'T LOOK LIKE SHE'S GONNA MAKE IT AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU SON OF A BITCH! SO NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DONE TO HER YOU BASTARD!**" I began to raise a fist over me to make it look convincing, dad and Shakrimi both took that as their cue, they came into the room and made it look like they were trying to restrain me.

"Cody calm down." My dad said sounding demanding to help make it look convincing

"**HE HAS TO PAY DAD! FOR WHAT HE DID TO ALICE! I WAS AT THE HOSPITAL THEY SAID SHE TOOK A TURN FOR THE WORST! THAT SHE ISN'T GONNA MAKE IT AND HE HAS TO PAY FOR IT!**" Trevor started to look even more terrified, not just because of me but also because of what I just said.

"No, no I…I couldn't have. I just couldn't." He said as he put his pads on either side of his head.

"Shakrimi get him the hell out of here. He's not thinking straight." That was obviously code for I've got it from here.

She pulled me out of the room while I was still screaming at Trevor. "**LET ME GO YOU PURPLE BITCH! I SWEAR ****TO GOD WHEN I GET LOOSE, I'M GONNA KILL YOU YAH HORN FACED PRICK! DO YOU HEAR ME? I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE AND YOU MOTHER FUCKING RHINO, I'LL KILL YOU!**" She dragged me into the next room and closed the door behind her then let me go.

I then just face the window and put my fists on my hips feeling very triumphant grinning from ear to ear. "Piece of cake." I said feeling victorious.

"Nice job kid, I was very impressed. I actually believed you wanted to kill that kid." We both shifted our focus towards the two-way mirror to see my dad continue on with interrogation.

"He…he didn't really mean that did he sir?" Trevor asked my dad as he sat down across from him. Then he replied with a fake sad expression on his face.

"I don't know. To be honest I haven't been to the hospital since…well...when it happend. As for my son I know for a fact that he's been up to date with her condition ever since, so if he says that it's true then I have to believe him."

Trevor's eyes then snapped open wide, tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. "Oh God no. No no no no no no no this isn't happening." Trevor said as he buried his face into his pads and began to cry. "I swear I would never hurt another living being. Not like this. Oh God please let this nightmare end please." Then dad got up out of his chair and walked over to him and placed the paw on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid it's only going to get worse now that death is at Alice's door. Once she...passes...then the charges will be moved from assault to murder. And I hate to tell you this but I'm afraid the punishment for murder Eden prime is...death...by lethal injection. But you can still help us save you Trevor. This could be your last chance. I promise whoever your trying to keep safe from whatever you think she's guilty of I assure you she nor you have anything to worry about." Trevor looked down at him starting to calm down a little bit

"Please, tell us who she is and where we can find her." Trevor started to calm down a little more, he wiped his nose and then said.

"Her name is Victoria price. I've been seeing her for over two years now. We do everything together, but in secret so no one would ever know about us."

My dad was a little confused as to why the relationship was a secret, so was I. "Why? Due to commit crimes during your time together?" He asked somewhat curiously. Trevor just shook his head.

"No we've never done anything illegal I swear. We just meet in secret because she's…" He paused

Then dad said. "Because she's...what Trevor?" Trevor side then he said.

"Her dad, he said that she's not allowed to hang out with me. On the account of...my record." Well I certainly wasn't expecting that. Especially sense he's such a cry baby.

"Your record? What record?" Dad asked digging a little deeper.

"About two years ago I got drunk at a party and tried to steal a car. I broke into it and tried to drive it but I wrecked it. I would've died that night if she hadn't happened along when she did. She pulled me out then gave me CPR. Then she visited me in the hospital to see how I was doing. Even though I was facing grand theft auto, driving without a license, driving while intoxicated, and underage drinking she still felt the need to comfort me in the hospital. We really bonded while I was there. Over a bunch of things too. Sports, horror movies, even art."

Based on what he was telling us I had a feeling that this girl loved him, a lot more than he realized in my personal opinion. "That's very fascinating son but we need to know where she lives." My dad seemed to be getting a little impatient.

"She lives in the West Omega district on the other side of town. Her address is 573245 South Safari Blvd. Please don't let her get into any trouble." He pleaded as he gave us everything we needed.

"Don't worry son, I assure you that she'll be just fine. Thank you for letting us help you. I'm sure that we can clear you of all these charges yet." He booted up his omni-tool and make a phone call. "This is Adm. Blaze, I have a rhino at Precinct 1 who needs immediate decontamination and treatment for phantom indoctrination ASAP." He quickly hung up, not five seconds after Trevor then asked him sounding very confused.

"What are you doing Sir?" Dad then answered him very seriously.

"Whoever did this to you used something to control your mind and forced you to become their thrall to kill Alice. That same something can have very bad side effects but if we act now, you might be able to keep that from happening."

Trevor's eyes lit up with fear again. "How bad?" Was all he asked with a concerned tone.

"Trust me you've been through enough. I don't think you want to know the details." My dad left the room and returned to the observation room."Great work private you really came through for us here." He said as he patted me on the back.

"I wrote down the address. If we leave now, we can beat the rush hour traffic and get him cleared of all charges before night fall." Shakrimi handed my dad a little slip of paper.

"Perfect let's get a move on. Thanks again Cody, I'm glad you came down here." Before I could say your welcome his omni-tool started to beep. Which meant he was getting an incoming call from someone. He pressed a button and began to speak. "Yes this is Adm. Blaze what is it?" The caller spoke.

"Admiral this is Col. Chimpstan. We have an immediate call coming in from the rest of the admiralty board and they require an audience with you sir. I know that you said that if they have anything they'd like to say that they can leave a message for you when you return from shore leave sir but they said it's an emergency. Code Alpha Zulu sir."

He scratched his chin for a second, then he said. "Contact my shuttle and have it standing by at the local base, and forward the call to the com room at once."

"Yes sir Chimpstan out." He shut off his omni-tool then turned back to me and Shakrimi and said.

"I have to go, it's urgent alliance business. I have to admit I expected this call but I didn't expect it this soon, so I'm afraid your going to have to do this one on your own Shakrimi."

But what she said next came as a bit of a shock to me. "Actually Josh if it's okay with you I'd like it very much if your son would accompany me on this. I think he might come in handy for this interview with miss Price."

I was stunned that she actually wanted me to come along with her. "You…you really want me with you on this? But why? Wouldn't a cop be better suited to help you with this?"

She smiled and said as she knelt down to meet my level. "Kid I only work with those who show initiative and you managed to do that and get that kid in there to talk to us, other than the blazing arrow over here I can think of no one else better for this job."

I looked at my dad, he smiled and said. "She's right son. If I hadn't been here to see what you had just pulled off I never would've believed it myself. So maybe you could lend her a paw or two with this. Sure she's a council speacture but she can only do so much."

I then looked back to her."So what do you say Cody? Care to tag along with me on this?" I never thought I would ever get the chance to meet a council speacture let alone help one on a case like this.

I had a feeling that this was going to be exciting somehow, so after I thought about it, I looked at her and said. "Yes ma'am I would love to accompany you on this investigation." I extended my paw and we shook again. Bad idea of course, I'd forgotten how strong she was and my already swollen paw paid the price.

"What's going on in hear?" A deep voice emanating from the door said. We all turned around and saw a caped buffalo standing at the door dressed in a police-man's uniform but slightly different than the rest of the officers uniforms. "Admiral who is this asari and why is she in my station?" He said in a bit of a grouchy tone of voice.

"Ah chief Bowman good to see you again." My dad greeted the buffalo. "I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine special agent Shakrimi Vonshah special tactics and recon. She's here at my request to help with the investigation."

The Chief didn't seem to like that very much as he opened up with."A speacture? You brought a speacture here with out checking up with me first? What the hell were you thinking Josh!?" He seemed to get angry about this really quickly. But I didn't have a clue as to why. Then my dad started to answer him.

"Chief with all due respect…" The chief cut him off before he could say another word.

"Don't give me that all due respect crap when you actually want to say kiss my furry tail admiral you know damn well how I feel about her kind."

Shakrimi didn't seem to fond of that remark as she cut in."My kind? What do you mean by my kind? Do you mean my kind as a speacture or an asari?" I could tell she didn't like what he'd just said about her and I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well for him. Then the chief said.

"Pick one miss Vonshah because honestly I don't even care either way as long as you're a speacture I will not show you any respect as long as you're on my planet in my colony and you will not operate without my say so first."

Then Shakrimi countered. "Okay let me stop you right there chief because that whole thing you just said just now is not even relatively close to accurate you pompous asshole. The whole point of the existence of the speactures is so we can operate outside the law with the council's approval whether you like it or not I don't need your approval for anything buster so kiss my purple centuries old ass and move aside because we have a case to finish."

Most people would be intimidated by her, but not this guy. "There's nothing for you to finish speacture. This case is already over. We have an eye witness and footage we've pulled from the traffic cameras on that street. He's guilty and he's going to get what's coming to him." He said as he crossed his arms.

But Shakrimi simply countered with. "I beg to differ chief. Your men didn't even bother looking into the request of the admiral to give him a drug screen to see if he'd been force to attack that girl. You just assumed that you knew that he did it of his own free will and didn't even care if there was more to it. In short you just swept this one under the rug which is why Josh had to call me to go over your head. So if you didn't want me to be here you should have gotten off your lazy ass and done something instead of half ass this whole thing, I get that you want to bring justice to Ms. Burrows but you are only looking and pointing fingers at the puppet not the puppet master, who just so we're clear is a terrorist who will stop at nothing until everyone on this rock is dead. So shut the hell up and let me do both my job and yours too because apparently none of you are capable of doing it yourselves."

I just stood there stunned by how aggressive she was and how well she handled the chief, who quickly retorted. "Don't think for a second that I'm just going to let you push me around like some Vorcha scum rolling around in the muck. This is my city and I'm in charge of dealing out justice around here **NOT YOU**!" He shouted in her face. I fully expected her to kick his ass just for having say that, but she just grinned and said in a calm collected voice.

"I think I know what's going on here chief. You don't care if this kid actually wanted to do it or not. You just want to get your face on the local news tonight."

The Chief's face just went from anger to shock in a heartbeat. "W-wh-what? But? But?"

I had no idea as to what game she was playing at but I soon realize what it was when she kept going. "Oh yeah don't think I didn't see that one coming pal. That kind of publicity will really make you popular as you send an innocent kid to prison for something he had no control over because he was being controlled by someone with something that you know absolutely nothing ABOUT!" She shouted in his face. Clearly, she'd done this before or she was just being smart. "But don't think I won't tell the media about your corruption chief. I promise you before I have to leave this hunk of rock, I will make sure that everyone on Eden prime knows about your crooked department! Furthermore I will take immense satisfaction in seeing each and every officer lose their badge because you wanted to play the hero of your colony!"

"Now just a minute." The chief interrupted, but she just kept on going.

"Oh I can see the head lines now. ECPD chief corrupted to the core sends innocent child to prison. Oh the media will eat that up."

"Now hold on just a minute here agent Shakrimi, I don't know what it is you think I'm trying to do but…" He said right before she cut him off.

"Oh I think it's clear what you're trying to do chief Bowman, you're purposefully trying to impede the investigation so I don't ruin your chance for being elected to commissioner because you know that if I solve this case before any of you lazy fuckers do then your colony will lose hope and faith in you as a police chief and an officer of the law, and if I expose you for the crook you are then you'll lose your job and I'll be the one that the people praise for exposing you for the dirty cop you are."

She finally finished, then the chief said. "Fine, you want to play dirty, fine, do what ever you want, but I swear to god if you do anything that may result in the destruction of private property, I will make sure that the council will know about it."

She grinned then said. "Don't worry my good chief, you have nothing to worry about. For work such as this I only carry light arms for minimal property damage. Now if there's nothing else chief, I bid to you...a good day." She patted him on the sholder as she walked out of the room, he just glared at her.

I didn't know why but I knew he didn't like speactures for one reason or another he didn't like them very much. My dad tipped his hat to the chief then followed her out just as I did. My dad took his car and drove off to the base after saying good bye to me then Shakrimi and I got in her own car which I'd assumed she'd rented out for her stay here. It looked expensive, it had a metallic silver looking paint job and a six-inch spoiler on the back and golden decals on the sides for decoration. She pulled out the remote and pushed a button, the doors slid back as they opened for us to enter the vehicle.

"Hop on in kid, and enjoy the seats. They've got a built in seat warmer and vibrator to massage your back too, they're also made out of rich Rannochian leather from the hides of some of the best shakahs you'll ever find in the galaxy."

I didn't know what she was talking about so I asked her. "What's a shakah?"

She smiled then said. "Big furry reptile like creatures believe it or not from the jungle world of Vermire. I've hunted a few with my dad and my half-brothers when I turned ninety. They were fast, smart, crafty little devils. But in the end, I ended up bagging my quarry. But what ever you do never underestimate them kid. If you think for a second that you have one cornered think again because they hunt in packs and they know how to lure you into a trap which might be the last thing you ever do if your alone. Which is why I don't recommend hunting those things alone ever. Unless you're my dad, he took down a threshermaw all by himself once."

I was shocked when I heard her say that. "Your dad took down a threshermaw? How the hell did he do that?" She looked at me with a look that said stupid question.

"My dad's a krogan. They have enough fire power to kill a whole platoon. How do you think he did it?"

I just shivered a bit. "Geez, remind me not to piss off your dad if I ever meet him. Of course he's a krogan so that's probably a given. Uh, no offence."

Her smile returned to her face when she said. "Oh none taken I assure you. I actually agree with you to be honest. I'm related to a bunch of krogan and I still have to be careful about what I say around them. Sure I could wrestle them to the ground and prove I'm tougher than them but I'd rather settle things peacefully. That's what I get from my mom, I guess. Now then let's get our asses in that car and hit the sky's." The seats of the car were so comfortable and she wasn't kidding about the warmth or vibrations either. It felt like I was sitting on a giant warm gooey marshmallow with a masseuse rubbing out all the stress in my back at the same time. I could get use to this.

"Buckle up kid we're taking off." She put the keys in the ignition and started up the car. We lifted us up into the air then she stepped on the gas and off we went from zero to sixty in three seconds. Apparently, she liked to go fast. I'm not saying that I wouldn't do the same in a fancy car like this but I'd try to show a little concern for my passenger by not driving like a psycho. She handed me the paper with the address on it then said. "Punch this into the GPS kid, and while you're at it put on some tunes. Both are on the dash right there." She pointed to the GPS and the radio on top of the dash board.

I pushed a button and they both popped up with their screens facing us. I typed in the address and selected the calculate route option. I was rewarded with the words calculating route then soon after the GPS showed the route we needed to take. Then I turned on the radio and put on some music, the channel was set on a station for smooth jazz. I found it very relaxing and comforting to listen to in my seat, that is until Shakrimi said. "What the hell kind of crap music is this?"

I then said objecting. "You philistine how do you not know about jazz? This is some good stuff to listen to."

But she didn't even bother to give it a chance. "Well its my car so we're gonna listen to what I want to listen to." She said as she use the control on her steering wheel to change the channel to something different. She stopped on a heavy metal station. "Aw yeah now this is some good shit right here." She started to bang her head to the song while I covered my ears.

"Well great, now I have a headache." I said as she turned it up louder and started singing along with the song. I had a feeling this was going to be a long drive. We finally got to the omega district on south safari boulevard, the whole district looked like a slum. There was graffiti almost everywhere. Most of it read something about sex or killing someone or just to say that whoever put it up was there and that they owned this part of town. I also saw a few homeless animals huddled by a trashcan fire trying to get warm. I saw a cup that they were using to collect spare change, I decided to give them a little bit of spare credits I had on me. They thanked me for the money then I told them about the shelter near Gemini central and told them if they wanted, they could go there and find more suitable accommodations then I went on my way. We went to the appropriate apartment labeled with the name Price on the directory available at the bottom of the stairs. It read apartment D-99 fourth floor up.

We went up several flights of stairs and eventually found ourselves in front of apartment D-99. Shakrimi rang the door bell but we heard nothing, we assumed it was broken. She then knocked on the door, the door slid open and standing there was a lion wearing nothing but a tank top shirt and his boxers and he had the stench of whiskey on him. "Yeah? What do you want?" He said in an angry tone of voice.

"Sorry to disturb you sir, we were looking for the Price residence?" I began to think we had the wrong place until he leaned up against the door and said.

"Well lucky you beautiful. You've come to the right place. Names Dean Price, what's yours?" He said with a smile and a slightly improved tone.

"Special agent Shakrimi Vonshah citadel speacture and I'm here to…" He cut her off as he grabbed her by the waste and said.

"Oh you certainly are special baby. More special than any lady I've fucked in a long time." He leaned in for a kiss but she just shoved him back and punched him in the face. He spun around and landed on the kitchen table behind him. He got up and started rubbing his jaw. "Okay I get it. You're not into dudes. I guess I should've known."

I was just repulsed by this guy. He was half drunk in his underwear and trying to sleep with someone he'd only just met and didn't even know and all he had to say was he should've known she wasn't into him.

"As I was saying before you tried to force your tongue down my throat, I'm here to speak to your daughter Victoria, is she hear?" He got up and looked at us like we'd insulted him.

"Yeah she's here, why? What did she do now?" He asked sounding angry.

"Why do you assume she's done anything wrong?" Shakrimi asked in an almost puzzled tone.

"Because she does shit behind my back and thinks I don't know about it ever. She's always hanging out with this dumb kid, a rhino by the way by the name of…fuck what was his name?" He scratched his head trying to remember. "You know what it doesn't matter anyway, I heard that kid got arrested again so maybe she'll stop hanging out with him and do some GOD DAMN CHORE'S AROUND HERE!" He shouted as he turned around to the inside of his home.

"May we please speak to her?" She asked in a polite tone of voice.

"Yeah sure. Don't know why you'd want to though. She's dumb as nails too just like him. VICKIE GET YOUR STUPID ASS OUT HERE NOW!" He shouted, she came out of the next room fully dressed and she looked way cleaner than her dad did and smelt better too by far.

"Hello Victoria, I'm special agent Shakrimi Vonshah and this is my associate Cody Blaze. We were wondering if you could answer a few questions for us. May we come in please?" She asked both of them.

"Sure just don't touch or take anything that don't belong to you." What's there to take other than garbage and rotting food? The deeper we went in to the apartment the worse the smell of rotting food got, the wall paper on the walls were peeling off and there were water stains all over the ceiling. This place was an absolute shit hole. How anyone could live like this was beyond me.

Mr. Price led us into the living room and sat down in a very dusty and stained recliner chair while we sat down on an only slightly less stained couch parallel to him. Then he snapped his fingers and said. "Beer, now. And get them something too while you're at it. What can my good for nothing daughter get you two? We have plenty of beer or snacks. Which reminds me. Make me a sandwich too and make it quick." I saw the look on his daughters face, she looked depressed like this was going on for a long time. I didn't know what she was going through but I could tell one thing, she didn't want to be there with this asshole even though he was her father.

"No thank you we don't need anything really that's alright dear. All we need is to ask your daughter a few questions and we'll be on our way." Shakrimi said all the while trying not to lash out and beat this guy to death.

"Fine suit yourself." Victoria came back from the kitchen with her dad's beer and sandwich. He popped open the can and began to drink it greedily, then he took a bite of the sandwich just as greedily staining his face with mustard. Then he said with his mouth full. " Napkin."

She pulled out a napkin and wiped the mustard from his face. He treated her like a slave, like she wasn't even a person just a thing he could order around. I began to dislike this guy more and more by the minute. "So what was it that you wanted to ask my dumb daughter?" I saw the look on her face again, she'd looked even sadder having heard him say that as if she wasn't even in the room. I saw a single tear fall from her face as she started to sniffle. He looked at her and said. "What's wrong with you stupid?"

She just wiped away her tear and said in an unconvincing tone. "Nothing." I knew what we had to ask her we couldn't say in front of him so I asked her directly. "Do you mind taking us to your room so we can discuss this privately?"

She look at me with a half smile and sail. "No not at all."

But before she could her dad said. "No she can't is what she means because A. She has chores to get done and B. What ever you have to say to her you can say in front of me. This way I know for sure that she ain't doing anything stupid like the dumb little moron she is."

It was clear to me that he didn't care about how his daughter felt about anything he was saying about her, I just wanted to punch him so hard that his head would go flying in the other direction. As for Victoria I just wanted to hug her and get her out of here. She didn't deserve to be treated like this. "Actually sir what we have to say to her you aren't allowed to here, period. So I'm afraid we will have to have her take us somewhere private as we may speak freely." I then said very nonchalantly.

Mr. Price groaned then he said. "No more than ten minutes understand. She has a lot of shit to clean up and not a lot of time to do it in before I get mad, and we both know what happens when I get mad don't we stupid?"

She nodded her head and said in a voice that sounded very upset. "Yes." She whimpered.

"Yes, what?" He asked in an angry tone of voice.

She then repeated herself with an equally timid voice. "Yes sir." I couldn't believe my eyes, for her to go through this everyday of her life was horrible to say the least. But what really caught my attention was the cigar burns she kept covered under the sleeves of her shirt as she pulled them down quickly trying to hide them from us.

She led us to her room down the hall from the living room. Her room was much better looking than the rest of the house, it looked a bright yellow with clouds and flowers painted on the walls, she had some incents burning as well and it really helped cover the smell of rotting food and garbage. Her walls were covered with home-made pieces of art both abstract and portraits of scenery from places I didn't recognize. They all looked beautiful but also very…sad, like she'd painted her mood into each and every one of them. I also saw on the wall several awards such as honor roll and blue ribbons for best art piece. Her father clearly was lying about her intelligence let alone her worth. She was talented and smart and deserved way better treatment then what she'd been given.

She had a desk and an easel with only one stool for both to share I'd imagine. She pulled out her stool and sat on it and beckoned us to sit on her bed, we both sat down but before we started to question her, I felt the need to try and befriend her a bit, considering we had something in common. That being we were both preds in love with a pray. I started by talking about her art work. "This is quite the art gallery you have here, you certainly have talent. Do you often paint such beautiful works of art like this?" I asked trying to strike up a conversation also to feed my curiosity.

She smiled a little bit then said. "I wouldn't call them beautiful."

Okay, off to a good start just got to butter her up a little. "Well I would. You really have quite a knack for this. You could really make a name for yourself in the art community. Maybe you should go legit."

Her smile then grew a bit more. "Well as they say art is in the eyes of the beholder. But to my dad anything I like is just a waste of time. I would've quit a long time ago if it wasn't for Trevor. Next to my mom he's the only person who thinks I could be a great artist someday. It was one of the few things we bonded over when we first met." She said with a smile as she looked at a painting of him that she'd made.

"I believe he told us about that. How did you two come to meet by the way?" Shakrimi asked as she caught on to what I was doing.

She looked almost like she didn't want to tell us at first then she spoke. "We met on the night that I wanted to run away from home and never come back. Not the smartest thing to do I know but I just couldn't take the abuse anymore." She said as I saw another tear fall.

"Your referring to the burns on your arms aren't you?" Shakrimi asked with a sad tone, Vickie nodded as she pulled down her sleeves again.

"It's worse though when he's drunk. He beats me, he hits me with a belt, sometimes he…" She looked like she was about to start crying.

"Victoria? What does he do to you?" She got up off the stool then lifted up the back of her shirt revealing claw marks, all over her back. Some looked fresher then the rest. "By the goddess, what kind of monster does this to their own child?" Shakrimi said as we both looked horrified at her scars.

She then continued with her sad tail of woe. "Each one he gives me for something I did or didn't do. If I forget to take out the trash on trash day I get a scratch. If I stay out late I get a scratch. If I talk back I get two scratches. It was worse for my mom though. He'd punch her until she'd bleed. Then she took out an illegal loan so she could pay for a lawyer to get a divorce. I thought maybe she would take me with her but after I found out she'd got the loan from a gang she told me it would be too dangerous to go with her. She's still trying to pay off the debt. She's managing for now but it's only a matter of time before she can't. I'd gladly help her if I could, I've tried to get a job but no matter where I look or how hard I try I can't get one."

I felt even worse for her now. She was put in a position that she had no desire to be in and it was just as bad for her mother. I know that sometimes life isn't fair but for some people, it was worse. All I wanted to do was help her in any way I could. "So where did you plan on going to after you'd left?" I asked curiously.

"I actually didn't think that far ahead yet, I was just trying to get away from Eden prime that night, I'd stolen some money from my dad's floor safe to try and buy some tickets for me and mom to use and get the hell out of here. But on my way to the space port I saw a car crash into a wall. Naturally I chose to save the driver. I pulled him out of the wreck, gave him mouth to mouth until the ambulance arrived and took him to the hospital. I was gonna keep going to the space port but something made me feel as though I had to make sure he was okay. So I visited Trevor in the hospital and he was just fine. I still made plans to leave the colony, that is until he was charged for grand theft auto among other things as well so I decided I'd help him get through it. He got in so much trouble with his parents alone. He ended up on house arrest for a year. So I decided to visit him during that time. We bonded over football and horror films. We even bonded as I'd said before over my art work. He even said he could help me sell them to make some easy credits, his dad is an auctioneer who was always looking for things that could turn a profit. When I showed him a portrait I'd made he put it up for sale at the next auction he held, I didn't expect it to sell for much or at all but he sold it to a Volus merchant who paid over sixty thousand credits for it." She explained it as naturally as breathing.

I was impressed. If only her no-good alcoholic father could see that. It had to be a truly stunning painting for someone to spend that much money on the work of an amateur. "So what did you do with your money?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Well about twenty-five percent of it went to Trevor's dad as a sails fee but I still got quite a bit of it. Thought at first I'd use it to get away from my dad and move in with mom. When I told her about the money I thought we could use it to pay off her debt to the gang. But she told me that I was better off saving it and using it as a college fund. She never had the opportunity to go back to school. But I did now that I had a way to get money, and I didn't have to tell my dad about it either. So sense then I've been selling my pieces at auction once a month. They don't all sell for the price I'd like but they all get bought up, hell sometimes the would-be buyers would ask me to make them a portrait just for them. Even offered me a sum of ten thousand credits, sometimes more depending on how badly they want my services. I have over seven hundred thousand credits in my account right now and a small list of clients that usually make requests for me to make them a new piece once a month. I don't know why but they seem to love my work. Even though some people would ask me to give it up forever. Sorry I seem to be babbling on about this aren't I?" She said sort of embarrassed. I was even more impressed she had already a massed a small fortune in such a short amount of time. She really had a true gift.

"After I made a few more sales I took Trevor out to dinner. Well actually I just ordered some food from a restaurant he'd liked and I just had it to go because he was still under house arrest. That was the night we shared our first kiss too. It was…beautiful. Like seeing your first true master piece of a truly great artist. Then I just kept seeing him and soon enough we became boyfriend and girlfriend, and to be honest I thank god every day for giving me Trevor. He makes everything worth living again. Even though he was the one who needed saving that night, in a way he saved me from what I am sure would've been the biggest mistake of my life. Not that my dad would've cared, not with the way he treats me." She said looking away from us and at another painting. It was an abstract piece with red, green, and black splashes of paint all over the canvas except for one spot, a perfect circle in the center of the painting.

"You see that one? That painting there. That one represents my resentment to my dad. Each color has a meaning behind it. The red represents my anger. Green represents my disgust in him. As for black…that represents my desire to leave his home and never speak to him again." She said sounding slightly angry.

"And what about the blank spot in the middle? What does that represent?" I asked curious to find out.

"That represents Trevor. My light at the end of the tunnel, he inspires me to keep being who I always knew I was. No matter what my dad says I will never give up doing what I love, as long as I have Trevor I know that the pain I endure from my father is worth it in the end." That was the first bit of confidence I'd heard from her sense we'd gotten here. It's good to know that fucker hasn't completely broken her will.

"The way your father treats you is unforgivable. He's damn lucky it wasn't my mother here in my place, she would've killed him on sight. Not that you'd bat an eye lash. But I think we've spent enough time talking about your work. It's time we got back to the reason we're here. You were the last person who saw Trevor before he had attacked miss Burrows, where were you before the time of three fifty-seven p.m.?" Shakrimi asked as she readied her pen and paper.

"We were at the dig in diner on twenty-ninth street on the east side of town. We were celebrating our three-year anniversary a little early because of the attack that we heard about. We had a feeling that it might be the only chance we had so we did it early, I also planned to let him… well…let's just say I was going to give him something "special" out by this little pond I painted at once just outside of town later that night." I didn't need to ask what she was talking about. I think it was fairly obvious what she was referring to. "But right in the middle of dinner he just got up and left, didn't tell me where he was going or payed for the food or even acknowledge me when I grabbed his arm. And what he said, those words he said in that creepy zombie voice. I'll never forget it." She replied as she rubbed her arms like a cold wind had just blown in the room. I took notice of what she'd said.

On a hunch I asked her. "What exactly did he say?"

She began to think back, then she answered. "He said something about killing a target. I didn't know what he was talking about but I knew it wasn't good. Before I could stop him from leaving he just shoved me down and left me there with out a way to get home. Then the next day I find out he's in jail for attempted murder."

Then I asked her about the other little key detail. "And how did his eyes look, do you remember?" I asked eagerly. "Let me think…yes I remember. They looked sort of blood shot and his pupils were dilated as if he…"

"Was drugged with something by someone?" I asked as I finished her sentence.

"Yes, yes that's exactly how they looked. But it just happened for no reason. He hadn't had a chance to take anything. Not with me sitting right there with him. I just don't know how it's possible." She said as she rested her head on her fist. That's when all doubts had finally left my mind, this was the exact same scenario I was in with Steven the day before. The only questions were how it works and how we could find the one responsible for all of this.

"One last question sweetie, Did you notice anyone suspicious while you were there? Someone who might have passed by you a few times who might have been spying on you the whole time? Someone who might stand out from the rest of the crowd?" Shakrimi asked as she leaned in closer to Victoria.

She scratched her chin trying to remember anyone who might fit the description. "Well…now that you mention it…there might have been someone like that. God what did they look like? I think they were a waitress. Not our waitress, she didn't loom around us the whole time like this girl did."

"What was her species? Do you remember that at least?" She asked Vickie egarly.

"I think she might've been some type of vixen but I don't remember what kind she was. I'm sorry." Shakrimi put her hand on Vickie's paw and said.

"That's alright, we have enough to go on I think. Thank you Victoria you've been very helpful. But…" She stopped in mid-sentence. "But what ma'am?"

"We will need someone to guide us to the diner. Sense you've been there before could you please accompany us in finding it?" She asked very casually.

But she quickly declined. "While I would ma'am I'm afraid I can't. I have to…"

Then Shakrimi cut her off. "Let me rephrase that sweetie. I want to help you get out of this shit hole and away from your shit headed father, for good, while you enjoy your life for real because there's no way after seeing how he treats you am I leaving you here like this."

"You…you mean…you'd actually take me in?" She said with a mixture of excitement and confusion.

"Well in a nut shell yes. I'll take you somewhere your dad will never find you and before you ask yes it is somewhere in the city. There's a speacture safe house within city limits that I've been staying in while here. Of course I won't be here forever but you don't have to worry about that. I promise for as long as you want it you can consider it your home. I'll inform the council and all other speactures in the galaxy about it so you don't have to worry about getting into trouble with the council or the special tactics and reconnaissance division for trespassing. However there will be a few conditions. First, the location of the safe house must remain a secret to everyone you know and anyone you don't because the whole point of a safe house is that no one knows where it is so keep it to yourself. Second, you're not allowed to bring anyone to it either so no sleep overs or family gatherings. And finally, treat it as you would your own home. Well obviously not like this place because I'm pretty sure it was a terd sandwich before you were even born. What I mean is treat it like you treat your room here. Other than all of that you can do with it as you wish. So what do you say? Do you want a free ticket out of this dump and away from him?"

She just sat there frozen by the opportunity she'd been given, the idea that freedom had finally come to her in the form of an asari speacture and one of her class mate's was just washing over her and she just smiled. Then she looked a bit sad and said. "It doesn't matter if you do take me away. My dad knows my daily schedule, he'd just bring me back here and when he does he'll…he'll …" She began to sob as she buried her face in her paws.

"Don't you worry about him sweetie. I'm going to fix his wagon right here right now." Shakrimi got up and walked to the door, I didn't know what she was going to do but I knew I didn't want to miss it. I followed her back to the living room where Vickie's dad was sitting there in his recliner watching a football game on his hollow screen while drinking a six pack of beer. Shakrimi stood in front of the screen intentionally blocking his view of the game.

"Hey move it I'm trying to watch the game bitch." He said while trying to look around her.

"You listen to me pal and listen good because I'm only going to say this once and if I have to repeat myself I'm going to…" He grabbed the remote and just turned up the volume to drown her out. This isn't going to end well for you pal. That's when I saw a blue aura began to emanate from her entire body like she'd been set on fire with a blue flame. Then she turned around and smashed the projector for the screen behind her with a single downward punch. "HEY! What the hell is your problem lady?" She turned back to him then punched him in the face, he fell to the ground then he picked himself up and said. "Okay you purple cunt, you wanna dance then let's DANCE!"

He threw a punch at her but she stepped out of the way, he threw another punch and she dodged it as well, then he threw another punch but this time she just ducked under it then charged him and tackled him to the ground. Then she started punching him in the face alternating fists in between punches until he blocked one of her fists and he finally landed a punch to her face knocking her off of him. He scrambled to his feet then ran over to an end table, he reached under it and pulled out a pistol with some duct tape stuck on it which he'd used to hold it in place. He ripped it off then took aim at Shakrimi, but before he could fire a shot she'd pulled out a knife from her boot and threw it at him with deadly precision she knocked the gun out of his paws. While he was startled by how deadly her throw was she charged him and used a round house kick to send him into the wall and smashing the end table behind him as well, then she conjured up that same blue aura again and lifted him off of the ground then hurled him across the room into his recliner flipping it over on top of him. She used her hand and threw it off of him, he started to crawl backwards toward the wall as she walked toward him with the look of fear on his face. She lifted him off the ground by the collar then she hit him in the stomach with her knee, he fell to his knees and started to breathe heavily, I heard a loud thud and the cracking of drywall as she pinned him to the wall by his throat with her foot, then she spoke in a very aggressive tone of voice.

"Alright you alcoholic sack of shit you ready to listen or do I have to fuck you up even more?" He nodded his head yes as he gagged on her foot to his wind pipe. "Good, now listen up and listen good you quadless dick because here's what's gonna happen. I'm taking your daughter with me somewhere you will never find her and you're not going to come after her once I have because if I do and I find out that you came for her and brought her back to this shit heap I swear to the goddess Athain and to what ever god you animals follow that I will come back here and when I do I will use every last biotic power in my arsenal to rip you apart piece…by…piece! **DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR ASSWIPE**!"

He started to speak as best he could with her foot still on his neck. "Yeah…okay…whatever you say lady. I won't mess with her again…I promise."

"I can hear you squawking but I don't hear what I want to hear pal. **SPEAK UP**!" She shouted even angrier than before.

"**OKAY SHE CAN GO AND SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO COME BACK I'LL NEVER LAY A PAW ON HER AGAIN FOR AS LONG AS I LIV I SWEAR**." He cried, before she lifted her foot from his neck I noticed that he had urinated himself. I started chuckling lightly then said as I pointed to his mess.

"I don't think he'll forget what you've told him Shakrimi." She looked down and saw that he'd pissed himself then she started to laugh.

"Well well look who's the little bitch now. How does it feel you little fucker? Not so fun is it? Well you just remember the next time I come back here…that is…if…you give me a reason to do so. So for your sake douche bag don't give me one. Because you won't like the end result." She lifted her foot from his neck, he started to rub it as he gasped for air. During that whole fight Vickie managed to pack all of her clothes and worldly belongings, without even looking at her father she just maid a b-line for the door. She didn't even give him a final fair-well, after Shakrimi dusted herself off and collected her knife the three of us left the apartment.

But before we'd left Shakrimi gave one last threat to stay away. "One more thing. I just want you to know I'll be bringing family when I come back and most of them are krogan warriors who live to fight and kill, so just think about that if you forget what happened here today dipshit." We made our way down to the car and loaded up Vickie's stuff in the trunk which to my surprise was in the front of the car rather than the back like most cars I've seen. I had no idea until that day that cars could have a storage compartment in the front of them. I thought it was very taboo. Before we got in the car Victoria started hugging Shakrimi without warning, she looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Thank you. Thank you so so much. Both of you." She said as she started to cry. But this time I think they were tears of joy. She let go of Shakrimi then she hugged me without warning as well.

"What are you thanking me for?" I asked somewhat confused. "All I did was stand there and watch her kick your dad's ass. I didn't do anything."

She looked me in the eye's with a smile on her face. "You don't remember seeing me in class a few days ago do you?" I was no less confused than I was a minute ago. I had no idea what she was talking about. "That day you and Alice kissed was the same day I got transferred into your biology class. I had heard about your kiss like everyone else had. I kind of felt sorry for you two for what they were saying about you guys. I was sitting right behind you when you told Alice that you weren't afraid of what you felt about her or that you weren't going to hide how you felt anymore. Trevor and I had been talking about going out in public for months, but I was to afraid to do it. He started to push for it more and more with every passing day he'd talk about it with me. Because of how long I was delaying it he actually thought I was ashamed to admit that we were a couple, I was so scared he was going to leave me too. That is until you told Alice about how true love isn't something to hide and that it's a beautiful thing to show the world. So in a way you gave me the courage I needed to actually go on a date with Trevor, you actually saved our relationship from what I was afraid would be the end of the only happiness I had left. So for that I thank you a thousand times over."

I was shocked. I had no idea that she was in my class let alone listening to what I'd said or that I'd actually inspired her to go and face what people might say about them head on. I had never considered myself to be a martyr for anyone to act upon how they felt for someone they loved. Not to mention the part about saving her relationship with Trevor, that was big. Like bigger than I could've ever thought I could do for anyone and I didn't even mean to do anything other than convince Alice that we didn't need to fear what anyone else thought about us. I was happy to know that I'd kept them from braking up, I honestly wasn't sure if she would've had the strength to get through it.

(A/N: Okay, I think this is a good place to wrap it up for now, easily this is the darkest chapter so far if not the darkest one through out the whole story. What did you guys think? Please let me know in the comments bellow, in the next chapter of ZMA Cody and Shakrimi head to the dig-in dinner, Cody get's into a fight with his first black heart, and he discovers just how dangerous she is as well, will she best him or will he prevail, find out in the next chapter.)


	9. Chapter 8: The anointed daughter

(A/N: What's going on guy, chapter 8 is ready and I hope you all enjoy it, now time to kick this thing off.)

Chapter 8: The anointed daughter

We got in the car and headed to the diner that Vickie had mentioned earlier. The sign out front read in big red neon letters Dig in diner, where the food's so good you'll take it to the grave. I wouldn't know about that sense I've never eaten here before. The diner itself looked like a giant chrome tube with a concrete stair step connecting to a glass door way. We parked the car on the street parallel to the diner.

"Come on Vickie I'll need you to point out anyone who may look familiar to you." Shakrimi said as she opened the doors with her car key remote.

We all got out and headed inside. The inside of the diner looked very quaint and well decorated. There were pictures everywhere. Mostly of sports teams and some couples who I had assumed ate here at some point or another. The whole place was busy. Almost every table was filled. Every waitress was running around from the pickup window to the tables that ordered that dish. The smell of food filled the air. It just filled my nostrils; my mouth began to water when I caught a glimpse of a freshly made peach cobbler behind a sneeze guard. I could still see steam emulating from it's surface, it looked untouched. That is until a waitress cut a slice of it out of the pan and plopped it on a plate then topped it with a swirl of whipped cream, I watched as she took it to a table with a sheep waiting for it and as soon as it got to him he just started to dig in.

"Focus kid, were not here for lunch." Shakrimi said as she nudged my sholder. Then she spoke to a pig waitress passing by, she like all the other waitresses in there was wearing a white dress with a red striped pattern. "Excuse me mam? If it's not too much trouble to ask could we please have a word with your employer for a minute?"

She stopped and said. "Sorry I can't talk right now I'm really busy, I have four tables that I still have to get food to and every second I waste is another pissed off customer." She just dashed behind the counter and grabbed a few plates of food in the pickup window.

Then Shakrimi tried talking to another waitress, an otter this time. "Excuse me miss. I need to speak with the owner of this establishment please?"

Then the otter said in reply as she wiped down a table. "Sorry I'm a bit busy hun. Don't really have time to stop and chat."

Evidently she had a short fuss as she growled then said wit a bit of anger. "Okay you know what fuck this." Shakrimi pulled her gun off her belt then pointed it into the air and fired a few shots into the ceiling.

Every one screamed and ducked down under they're tables thinking they were going to get shot. She put her gun away then she pulled out her badge then said. "Citadel council speacture, everyone remain calm please. I didn't want to do that but I'm working a case and need to see the owner of this diner asap so please, someone who works here get him for me so I may leave and let you all get back to your food."

That's when the owner of the diner came out from the kitchen, he was a ground hog wearing a white apron and a white cap. Needless to say he looked pissed. He just looked up at Shakrimi. "What's the big idea lady? Shooting up my place like that! Do you know how high my insurance is these days? I don't need you to shoot holes in my diner let alone scaring the hell out of my customers!" He said in a fairly angry tone.

"I'm sorry sir, truly I am. But I have a few questions I'd like to ask you then I'll…what's that mammal expression? Be out of your hair?" Shakrimi said as she nelt down to meet his gaze.

"Fine ask away then just get the hell out of..." He stopped as he took notice of Vickie. Then he said. "Hey wait a second I know you. You were here the other night. You and your date never paid for your dinner, you owe me twenty-five sixteen for those dishes missy." He said demandingly.

"Worry about me right now sir, other wise I'll just keep putting holes in the walls and ceiling of this place until I get what I want." She said as she put her hand on her gun.

"Ugh…fine what do you want to know sister?" He sounded pretty grouchy, but it was justified.

"Have you hired anyone new recently? For the waitress position. She'd stand out. Female, a vixen specifically." Shakrimi narrowed down what we knew.

"Hired someone new? Your kidding right? I've got over twenty waitresses as it is. Ain't none of them a vixen either. Listen I'm literally in the back of the diner all day helping my good for nothing assistant plate up some food. However it would go a lot FASTER IF HE'D STOP PICKING HIS ASS AND GET ON THE GOD DAMN GRIDLE!" He shouted as he turned towards the kitchen.

Every one looked up and over toward him at the same time he said that. I guess they took notice that one of the guys handling their food was not as sanitary as they'd like. I even saw one guy spit out a mouth full of his mashed potatoes. The manager then quickly said.

"Just a figure of speech folks nothing to worry about I promise, look if you want info on this broad then your gonna have to talk to one of the girls who was here that day."

The Shakrimi asked inquisitively. "And who would that be my friend?"

He looked around for someone then called them by name. "Hey Gini, the speacture needs to talk to you. Answer anything she askes then get back to work." The otter from earlier came over to us. She looked a little nervous, but she had every right to be after Shakrimi just fired three rounds into the air.

"H-H-H-How c-c-c-can I h-h-h-help you m-m-m-mam?" She said as she stuttered still shaken up from what had recently transpired.

"You were here two days ago weren't you?" Shakrimi asked politely and calmly to try and get Gini to relax a bit I'd assume.

Then she replied still a little shaken. "Y-Y-Y-Yes mam I w-w-w-was. Why d-d-do you ask?" She asked nervously, she looked like she was about to faint from how scared she was.

Then Shakrimi knelt down and looked her in the eye and said. "Did you notice anything out of the ordinary? Like a suspicious character who may have been posing as a waitress. She would've been a vixen of some kind."

Gini thought about it for a second then she replied. "Well…maybe. I don't usually pay much attention to who we have on staff anymore unless they need help or they haven't shown up for their shift yet. Other than that I can't say for sure."

Shakrimi just pressed on with the subject. "Do you remember what her species was? How long she was here? How old she was? Come on tell me what you know." Shakrimi said franticly.

"I'm afraid not. Like I said I don't really pay attention to details like that. But I did notice that she'd spend a considerable amount of time in the break room in the back. Maybe she left a clue back there somewhere." Gini replied.

Shakrimi smiled then said. "Show me please."

"Uh, well were not suppose to let customers back there…" She said right before Shakrimi interrupted her. "I'm not one of your customers and I asked you very politely to show me the break room please. Speacture authority. Now take me to the back room please mam." Is it just me or did her request sound more like a threat.

"Uh, alright but…please don't shoot anything else. I really don't like guns mam." She said as she led us to the back room but not before Shakrimi turned around and said.

"Vickie just stay here and wait for us okay? This won't take long." Vickie nodded her head then sat down at the counter on a red stool. Their break room was very small, it didn't look like too many other mammals could fit in there at once. It had one table with two chairs sitting right next to it and an ash tray sitting on the table right in the center. There were also a few small lockers on the wall but it didn't look like they had locks on them, which would definitely not boost my confidence toward my co-workers if I'd worked here. But then again it didn't look like anyone had anything of value to lose.

"Well here it is mam, please don't be back here too long or my boss will have a fit." Gini said still somewhat nervous.

"Don't worry we'll be brief. Alright kid lets start searching for anything that you wouldn't normally see in everyday life. Like a vile or some kind of container. Whatever you think looks weird or out of the ordinary bag it and tag it." Shakrimi said as we both got to work searching for anything that might lead us down the right path to what we're looking for. We combed over every inch of the room, which wasn't much mind you. When I heard Shakrimi gasp and say. "By the goddess!"

"What? What did you find?" I asked eagerly.

Then she pulled out something from one of the lockers. It was an old CD case with a picture of a Calico cat on the cover, then Shakrimi said sounding excited. "The top twenty hits of Reba Catintire." Then she just stood there grinning at me. Like she'd just played a little joke on me. I rolled my eye's and got back to searching for clues. "And it's on CD. Who from your planet buys such low-grade tech anymore?"

I had already had enough of her stupid little joke. "Can you please just get back to work? I want to find out who wants to kill my girlfriend and why before they send someone else to do it." I said somewhat grouchy. That's when I found it. There was some kind of tube with something blue inside of it. But it was only the residue of whatever it was. At first glance one might think it was a bottle of perfume, but there was no label on the bottle itself saying what kind of perfume it was or a spray nozzle to use it either.

I was about to pick it up when Shakrimi cried. "Don't touch that! Could have prints on it." She came over and put on a rubber glove she'd pulled out of a pouch on her belt then she put the bottle in a plastic baggy then she sealed it. "This is it, I'm sure of it. But just to be safe let's check the kitchen too. I have a feeling whoever our culprit is used it there."

We left the break room and made our way to the kitchen, but just before I went through the doors Vickie beckoned me to come over to her. I had no idea what it was for but I hoped it was important. I made my way over to her then she pointed to the stool next to hers, I figured she wanted me to sit next to her so I climbed up and sat there next to her.

"Is everything okay?" I asked a bit worried.

She leaned in close to me and said. "I think I remember that girl over there in the corner from the other day. Left side in the booth." I looked over to where she was talking about, I saw a vixen in a trench coat and a large brimmed hat. She looked like one of those detectives from those old black and white T.V. dramas. She just sat there not moving a muscle. I couldn't see her face nor could I tell what her breed was.

"Are you sure its her?" I asked whispering so not to draw unwanted attention.

"Yes I'm sure its her. She just came in not even a minute ago." She replied also whispering. Rather than get Shakrimi to help with this I got up and made my way over to the mysterious vixen's booth unsure of what I wanted to do, so I chose to play it calmly and collected. But I didn't even get half way before she flipped the table and conjured a biotic aura, or at least I thought it was biotics as her aura looked to be a dark purple rather than blue like Shakrimi's biotics. Then the vixen threw a sphere of purple glowing light right at me sending me flying all the way to the other side of the diner and through the window. It didn't hurt enough that I couldn't give chase, I picked myself up and ran back to the front of the diner and there I saw her again making her escape down the street.

"Hey stop right there!" I shouted as I took off after her. But naturally she ignored me and just kept running down the sidewalk knocking people down or sliding under them depending on their species, to get away from me. But I was hot on her heels, yet another benefit of marine training is endurance and I was putting it to good use. She darted into an alley way where I lost sight of her for a second. I followed her into the alley where I found her coat and hat on the ground. I walked over to them both to inspect them when she jumped me, knocked me into the side of a dumpster with a well place kick to the head. I started to rise only for her to kick me in the stomach with the flat of her foot. I looked up at her and saw she was wearing a full black cat suit and a mask that looked like a skull had been painted on the face-plate. I would've thought being this close I'd be able to tell what type of vixen she was, but her suit covered any and all visible fur including her tail. She threw a punch at me to try and knock me out I'd imagine, but I caught it with my paw and twisted it clockwise then pulled her down and kicked her in the stomach sending her back a few feet.

We both Scrambled to our feet and squared off, I drew my new trench knife and made myself ready for her next attack. She in turn drew two knives attached to the inside of her wrists, they were double edged each black steel and very thin and hard to notice. We each took a stance and just circled each other each of us waiting for the other to make the first move. Hesitating no longer I charged her and slashed at her stomach, she took a step back just before I could deliver my blow. She then slashed with one knife with an upper cut just grazing my chest then she used the other knife and slashed across my chest but this time I was ready for it. I ducked down then slashed her leg, she kicked me in the face and I did a backwards somersault. Then she used her biotics and leapt at me and put both knives over her head like she was going to stab me with both, I looked around thinking I could use something in the surrounding environment to my advantage.

Thankfully I had stopped rolling just in front of her coat, I grabbed it with my free paw and threw it in her face. While she was distracted I got behind her and put her in a full nelson to restrain her, but that didn't last long. She used a backwards head but on me and broke my nose, I let go then she spun around and kicked me into the wall. Then she tried to kick me in the head with a round house kick charged with her biotics, but I managed to duck just in time as she smashed a horizontal hole into the wall. Then I tackled her with that split second her back was turned knocking her to the ground. I wrapped one arm around her neck and the other around her left arm and both of my legs around her right arm. Then I started flexing to dislocate one of her arms at least, and I was rewarded with a loud popping sound in her right arm. That's when I released it and put myself in a sitting position while still holding onto her as tight as I could. She was trapped, or so I thought because evidently she had a spring-loaded knife in the toe of her boot. She tapped her heals together and it popped out, apparently she was limber enough that she was able to get my shoulder.

But I think she was aiming for my throat, before her blade could reconnect with my flesh I released her and rolled away from her blades and got back into my stance. I gave her the time to stand back up. She made herself ready as best she could with a dislocated arm. "Not so tough now. Are yah?" I said mocking her.

Then she replied with some sort of voice modulator to disguise her voice, it made her sound very robotic. "Though my body bears the pain you inflict demon spawn, my faith will grant me the strength I need to defeat you." Wow, I didn't realize these guys were like a religious cult.

"Oh so you can talk, and here I thought you were just some pretty face." I said once again mocking her, if it's not clear by this pint I like to use humor as a way to throw my opponents off their game.

"You make jokes. Go ahead and jest while you can son of the demon, for your time has come as will your fathers time."Uh...did she just call me what I think she called me?

"Son of the demon? Wow I don't know what kind of dope you're smokeing but if it's that good, could you loan me some of it? Or are you really just that fucken crazy?" I said overly cocky.

"Fool. Your petty insults will do nothing to distract me. I will cut you down like the demon scum you are and I will finally have my revenge on your father for what he took from me. My pain and suffering will finally begin to end for what he's done." She said right before she charged me again, she leaped and kicked me in the chest knocking me back into the wall again then she tried to stab me with her remaining knife. I caught her wrist before she could make contact with my face, then stabbed her for-arm all the way to the guard of my knife.

She screamed in pain then she kicked me again in the face. I went down then looked up to see her shoe knife coming at me again, I caught her ankle then spun on my heel and placed the back of her knee on top of my shoulder then placing both paws in just the right places I lifted her up and by using her own weight against her I flipped her over me and slammed her on the ground in front of me.

"Had enough yet, or are you still ready for more?" I asked still ready to fight. Before I could say another word she flipped over and threw my knife back at me, it landed in my left sholder and the pain was excruciating. "AH, GOD DAMN IT." I screamed in pain. I started to pull out my knife, it hurt even more coming out than going in due to the fact that one side of the knife had teeth on it which made my flesh tear open which was far worse than a standard cut with a straight edge. Anyone who's felt their flesh torn with a jagged edged knife knows that it does far more damage and pain to it's victims than a straight edged knife could ever do as it causes them to bleed out faster on the inside as well as the entry wound. I began to lose feeling in my arm, which meant nerve damage and more than likely a severed artery. I knew that I was in trouble now.

She managed to pick herself back up then she limped over to the dumpster then slammed her right shoulder into the corner of it popping her arm back into place. After she'd done that I'd finally pulled out my knife and made myself ready again. It didn't matter, she charged me one more time and with a reverse round house kick she knocked me down then she leapt into the air and landed over me. I tried to stab her but she just grabbed my wrist stopping my knife just inches away from her throat. She then started to twist it to get me to release my weapon. I tried to use my other arm to hit her in the face but I couldn't move it, just as I'd mentioned before I had nerve damage and I was in trouble.

"Finally, after all these years of waiting I can strike a blow to the heart of the demon Joshua and bring forth a much-desired victory to my father. Finally I will have taken my revenge upon him for his crimes against the enlightened one. Finally, Justice is served. But don't worry Cody, you will be reunited with your demonic kin soon enough." How did she know my name I wondered, was she someone I'd met? She raised her knife over her head ready to deal the final blow, but before she could connect she was sent flying deeper into the alley by a biotic blast from behind her. I looked up and there I saw standing at the entrance of the alley was Shakrimi Vonshah.

"I leave you alone for one minute and what happens? You end up picking a fight with the reapers top lieutenant." She said as she walked slowly toward me, she helped me onto my feet and inspected my wound.

"I'm fine it's not as bad as it looks." I said as I applied pressure to the wound.

"Stand down kid. This bitch is mine." She said as she drew her knife from her boot and picked up my knife with her free hand.

"Shakrimi let me help I can…" She interrupted me before I could finish.

"This is not up for debate. I said stand down." She then continued on toward my attacker then she said to her. "I'm gonna enjoy kicking your ass again anointed daughter." She twirled both knives in her hands to show off I think. I could tell she didn't lack for confidence.

"Agent Vonshah, I knew the demon would summon his favorite puppet to protect his spawn. I've been awaiting another chance to kill you as well. Now I can kill two birds with one stone it seems." She said to Shakrimi as she summoned her biotics again, she threw an underhanded pitch like motion which unleashed a bouncing ball of purple light right at Shakrimi who countered with the same attack canceling each other out with and explosion.

"Trust me you psychotic bitch, this is only going to end one way and that's with me pounding you into the ground again." Shakrimi said as she then used her biotics and charged at the assailant in a straight flash of blue energy at a speed that not even a cheetah could match. She collided with the attacker knocking her down but she recovered quickly and started slashing at Shakrimi's throat as she leapt towards her, she just took small half steps to one side each time she made an attack. She didn't even need to use a knife to defend herself. The assailant then used her shoe knife again as to try and slash her throat, but she just stepped back, Shakrimi finally attacked with one of her knives and cut her opponent across the chest then kicked her in the same spot knocking her over, then Shakrimi lifted her leg up as high as she could like a ballerina then brought it down in an ax swinging like motion while at the same time charging it with her biotics in the attempt to smash her oppnint in the face. But she did a backwards somersault and stood back up moving out of the way of Shakrimi's heel stomp. The attacker then leapt over her and slashed her back, Shakrimi growled with pain then spun around and hit the assailant with a biotic upper cut punch sending her at least ten feet into the air and landing in an open dumpster.

I wasn't sure if she'd planned that or not but after she did it she said. "Right where you belong, with the trash." It was kind of a cheesy one liner but it made sense given the situation. Unfortunately it was too much to hope she'd stay down because not even a second later she used her power to blow up the dumpster standing on top of what was left of it, trash scattered everywhere. She hopped off the remains of the dumpster and began to charge up for another blast, before she could I grabbed a near by trash can and swung it around hitting her in the back of the head. She dropped down on all fours, then she looked up at me and I brought the can down on her head again knocking her out.

I couldn't help but use my own cheesy one liner. "Sorry honey, you just got canned." Then I remembered how much pain I was in. Shakrimi ran over to me and booted up her omni-tool.

"Here, this should dull the pain until I get you to a hospital." She said as she administrated a dose of meda-gel.

"I told you I'm fine really." I said trying to get her to stop worrying about me.

But she just scolded me with. "Like hell you are, she could've killed you what were you thinking going up against her like that?"

I was quick to retort. "I was holding my own thank you very much."

But then she countered with. "Yeah until you weren't that is." Before I could say another word we both were blasted with another biotic blast from behind us and we went flying into the wall. We picked ourselves up quickly and made ourselves as ready as we could only to see that the assailant was making her escape again. "Hey get back here! I'm not done with you yet bitch!" Shakrimi said as she threw a blue fire ball like sphere at her target who use her powers to lift off the ground like an old school vertical rocket launching into space to avoid being hit. She made it up to the roof and just stood there. Then Shakrimi pulled out her gun and fired every last round she had. But it did no good when her target lifted her paw forming a barrier around her and stopping the bullets.

Shakrimi started to reload when the assailant said to me. "Next time Cody Blaze, spawn of the demon, you won't be so lucky. But I assure you when the time is right you again will meet…the anointed daughter of father reaper. **ALL HAIL THE ENLIGHTENED ONE!**" She dropped a smoke bomb and while the smoke was in the air she made her escape.

"Damn it!" Shakrimi yelled. "That cunt got away again. I knew it was a phantom but I didn't think it was her."

"Who was she, and what was that power she had?" I asked both curious and confused.

"She's the anointed daughter. The reaper's top lieutenant and assassin. And she's what her allies call a black biotic." She announced firmly, I had a feeling that the term anointed daughter meant she was special to the black hearts somehow but that other thing made now sense to me.

"She's a what kind of biotic?" I asked hoping it wouldn't be something too crazy to understand, thankfully it wasn't, not entirely when she answered me very nonchalantly.

"A black biotic, her biotics are fused somehow with the power of dark matter making her powers even stronger than the average biotics. No one knows how he does it but the reaper's found a way to administer dark matter into the biotics, which makes her considerably even more dangerous than the best marines in the alliance. Even more dangerous then an asari commando unit, and those girls have seen centuries of war and combat and they are quite powerful biotics too."

"Dark matter? What the hell is that?" I asked even more curious.

"I don't know exactly but I know for a fact that it's not something you want to mess with. It's highly unstable and really explosive too. How the reaper does it without killing his followers or without blowing the fuck up I will never know. But that doesn't matter anymore, now we know she's here on Eden prime so now we can set the priority level as high as need be to catch this crazy bitch. C'mon let's go." She said as we began to leave the alley way.

"Wait a second though, what was she going on about? With all of that demon talk I mean." I asked sort of confused.

"Long story short kid your dad has fought the reaper so much that the black hearts actually think he's a demon from hell or something, so they want your dad dead because of how often he and his fleet kick their asses. Because in their minds only demons carry that kind of luck with them." She laminated very clearly.

We headed back to the diner and got Vickie then headed to the speacture safe house where Shakrimi took Vickie into her new home. Then it was off to the hospital for me. Shakrimi told the doctors about what happened and they patched me right up. I had to get about twenty stitches for all my wounds. They prescribed me some painkillers to help me deal with the pain and gave me a sling for my arm to rest in as I couldn't move it very well do to my injury. Not as strong as morphine but strong enough that I didn't feel loopy. Which was fine by me, the last thing I wanted was to feel like I was in a rainbow dream sequence again. After that we headed back to the police station to deliver our findings to the chief, or at least that's what Shakrimi did while I told Ethan about the fight I had with the anointed daughter. He was on the edge of his seat the whole time. I could tell he was very entertained, Probably the most entertainment he's had in a long time if you ask me. After I'd finished my tail Shakrimi came out with Trevor behind her.

"Good news Cody, the chief agreed that this case wasn't over after all and that Trevor didn't do it of his own free will." I saw the look on Trevor's face when he caught a glimpse of me, he looked a little startled as he ducked behind Shakrimi.

"Relax Trevor." I said in a calm voice. "I'm not going to kill you. I just said that to try and get you to talk to us, and you'll be happy to know that we know who made you do what you did. So just to let you know I officially forgive you for it. Oh, and your girlfriend Vickie, you don't have to worry about her anymore. She's staying somewhere else now. Somewhere her dad will never find HER!" With out warning Trevor picked me up and started hugging me. I felt like he was going to pop my head off with how hard he was squeezing me. "Okay…you're welcome…please let go…can't breathe." I said gasping for air. He let me go and I gasped for air.

"Cody?" I looked up as I heard a familiar voice. There was Alice looking very confused and understandably angered by what she'd just seen.

(A/N: Uh-oh, Smell trouble brewing, what's gonna happen next? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out, that's right I'm leaving you on a cliff hanger, not sorry. In the next chapter of ZMA, Cody and Alice get into a heated argument, Cody is heart broken, and everyone in their school surprise him with something he didn't expect, what is it? All will be reviled in the next chapter.)


	10. Chapter 9: Broken hearted

(A/N: Hello my people and welcome to chapter 9, now this chapter is going to take a bit of dark turn, but only slightly so don't freak out okay, alright then let's see how this awkward moment between Cody and Alice pans out.)

Chapter 9: Broken hearted

We all just stood still. Like statues in the street, no one said a word. I just stared at Alice and she stared back at me with a bit of an angry look on her face. "Alice what are you doing here?" I asked with a bit of confusion

That's when she answered me. "I heard that your dad was working on getting HIM released..." She pointed her finger at him while giving him an angry look. "But Cody, what are you doing hugging him?" She asked with a clear angry tone of voice.

"Alice listen to me. I know what it looks like but we had it all wrong." I said trying to defuse the situation.

"Had it all wrong? Are you kidding me? He attacked me Cody how could we have had it wrong?" She yelled in my face. "I mean for god sake look at me! Look at my face! He did this to me and you're thinking that we had it wrong? How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me."

I grabbed her shoulders and said. "Please Alice just listen to me. He isn't the one who wanted to hurt you please just try to understand that…" I began to beg.

"I don't want to hear it. You said that you'd keep me safe not release the guy who tried to kill me. I mean why would you even do this? You said you loved me." She screamed back in my face.

"Carrots you know I love you. More than anything." I replied as I tried to caress her face with my paw.

Only for her to swat it away. "Then why would you go and do something like this?"

Then Shakrimi stepped in. "Ms. Burrows isn't it? I'm special agent Shakrimi Vonshah I'm a council speacture and…"

Alice cut her off before she could finish. "I don't care who you are. All I care about is why my boyfriend betrayed me like this." She screamed in her face.

"Alice please just hear me out please." I pleaded with her, but to no avail.

"I don't have to hear you out Cody Blaze and I don't have to shed a tear when I say this to you. You and I are done do you hear me? We are done forever and I don't want to see your face around my house again you backstabbing bastard." She shoved me away and stormed out of the station.

"Alice wait! Stop!" I followed her out into the street only to see her get on a bus, before I could get on the doors closed and it took off. I tried to hail a cab to follow the bus, but they just passed me by. I watched as the tail lights of the bus faded from sight. I tried to call her omni-tool but she wouldn't pick up. This was my second worst nightmare brought to life, I didn't even have a clue as to why she was even there or how I was going to explain this to her. If she'd even listen to me that is.

"Come on kid, we can still catch her if we hurry." Shakrimi said as she popped open the doors to her car then hopped in the driver's seat. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's go." I just stood there reliving the whole moment in my head over and over. The words we're done, an echo in my mind. I fell to my knees as I started to cry. "Kid c'mon get in the car. What's the matter with you? If you want to try and save this we have to go now." Shakrimi started to pull on my arm, but I just shrugged her off. "Cody, listen to me. She just needs to know the facts of what we know I promise she'll forgive you trust me." She said as she looked me in the eye.

I just kept sitting there in the street. Tears soaking up my face, my heart began to knot up. I had never felt like this before, I'd heard of what it felt like for your heart to start breaking. It was worse than the knife wounds that I had already endured earlier. I began to speak through the tears. "Did you see the way that she…looked at me? She hates me. The only girl I've ever loved hates me and there's not a damn thing I can do about it."

She the said with a firm voice. "Yes there is. All you have to do is…" I cut her off.

"Didn't you hear her? She said she doesn't want to hear it that she won't even consider hearing it. She was one of the few people I actually was close to and now…I have no body." I said sobbing.

That's when Shakrimi slapped me across the face and said. "By the goddess will you grow a quad already? She's just a little angry right now for the wrong reason but if you don't do something about it soon than she'll never take you back now stop being a pansy and get your ass in that car." She yelled as she pulled me up onto my feet. I didn't think it would matter what I did. Because I'd never seen her this angry at anyone before, I had it set in my mind that she didn't care about me anymore. But I still got in the car and we headed after her. I kept thinking of what I was going to say and how I was going to say it. I wasn't even sure if her family would even let me speak to her. We weren't even half way there when the car started to make a loud rattling sound.

"Oh no, oh no, no no no no not now." Shakrimi started to land the car on the side of the road. We had ran out of gas.

"No not now, why now? This can't be happening." I pounded on the dash board. "C'mon start you useless piece of shit." I shouted until Shakrimi stopped me.

"That's not gonna help kid just knock it off. We're out of gas." She put her hand on my shoulder. "It's gonna be okay kid, I promise we'll get her to listen and I'm sure she'll see reason."

I just started sobbing again and said. "You don't know her. Not the way I do. Once she's convinced of something she'll never change her mind."

Then Shakrimi laminated. "But you didn't do anything to betray her trust. You can prove that too, all we have to do is show her what we've found. And if she doesn't want to listen then I'll make her listen if that's what it takes." She said as she looked me in the eye. "I know she'll listen, she has to be made to understand what was happening." She said trying to convince me.

"What's the point? You heard her, she won't let me near her house again. So please tell me what is the point in even trying to talk to her!" I shouted, then she shouted back at me.

"The point is you don't deserve to have your heart broken like this! Not like mine was." I took notice of what she'd said, then she continued. "About fifty years ago I fell in love with a turian merc named Molsheef. She and I grew very fond of each other, I thought she'd be my first bond mate, that's the term we asari use in place of husband and wife. But sadly it wasn't meant to be." She said as she shed a tear.

"What happened then?" I asked very nonchalanlty.

She sighed and said. "She was convicted for murder, the one who turned her in was a speacture…like me. Somehow she heard about who it was that sold her out and she blamed me for it. I tried to prove her wrong by searching for the real culprit but I found nothing. She was sentenced to life in prison and to the day she died she cursed my name. So the point is kid we can prove it to her that you didn't betray her and she's got it all wrong, and maybe she just might take back what she said about you. I already lost love and I didn't like how it felt, so if I can save someone else's relationship then by the goddess Athain I will try my hardest to keep it afloat." She booted up her omni-tool then called for a tow truck which took us to the nearest gas station then we filled up the car and moved on. On the way there it started to rain, I was still so nervous of what to say to Alice. I was so scared of what she'd say.

It was almost ten o'clock at night when we arrived to the Burrows farm. The moment we got there I noticed the barn was covered in big black spray-painted letters that read, home of a foxes whore. I started to boil with rage. I didn't know who it was but I knew one thing, if I ever found them they would wish they were never born. "Whoever's responsible for this, they've crossed a very fine line." I growled as I clenched my teeth.

"Take it easy kid, we'll worry about this later. Right now we've got something else to handle." Shakrimi said as she placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and nodded my head in agreement. We got out of the car and made our way to the front door. I didn't even have to knock, the door opened wide and there was Mr. and Mrs. Burrows standing there not looking too happy to see me again.

"I don't know what it is you think you're doing here but I don't care. You're no longer welcome here Cody, I don't want you anywhere near my farm or my daughter again now get lost." Mr. Burrows said as he began to close the door, Shakrimi just pushed it back open.

Then she looked them both in the eye and said. "Listen bunnies, I understand that you aren't too pleased with what's happened to your barn and your daughter but Cody isn't to blame. Also we're here to see Alice to explain to her what actually happened to her was not the actions of Trevor Green but they were in fact the actions of someone who drugged him and made him do it. Now before you say a word I think it's only fair that you should know that we have proof to back this up. So if you would be so kind as to let us in I would appreciate it, plus if you don't then I'm just gonna kick down the door and come in anyway because you know I can do that being a council speacture and all."

Mr. Burrows looked at his wife, she nodded then said. "Make it quick please, we've all been through enough to night."

We both entered the house, Shakrimi had to kneel down as the door was way too small for her. She basically had to walk while crouching. Knowing Alice she was more than likely in her room at this time of night. Which was upstairs of course, I knew that Shakrimi would have a hard time getting up there so I turned to her and said. "Stay here, I'll go talk to her."

"Are you sure you want to do it like this kid? You saw how angry she was earlier tonight." She asked very casually.

"I'm sure, she…she has to here this from me. I have to face her alone." I said feeling both brave and scared at the same time. I didn't even think I could feel both at once.

"Alright, if you say so. Here, this is everything we had to prove that Trevor was innocent. If this doesn't prove your loyalty than nothing will." She handed me the evidence and I made my way upstairs.

I knocked on the door once and she opened the door, I could see she'd been crying. She began to speak through her tears. "Go away. I don't want to see you anymore remember." She began to close the door when I blocked it with my foot.

"I know you don't want to talk to me, and you don't have to. But I will not leave until you at least listen to what I have to say. After that if you're not satisfied then you don't have to talk to me again. Please, you have to understand why I helped him."

She thought about it for a second, then she opened the door and ushered me in to her room. We sat down on the bed and I told her everything I had learned from today. About the indoctrinations being similar, about Trevor and his girlfriend, about the method in which Trevor was made a mindless slave, and about the anointed daughter when she'd attacked me. At first she didn't believe me, then I showed her everything that we'd collected. She looked over everything. Then she looked at me and said. "Okay, I believe you now."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god I was so worried about all of this." I tried to hug her but she pushed me back and said.

"I'm not finished." The way she said it put me into full worry mode. I dreaded the next words that came out of her mouth, whatever they were I knew that they wouldn't be the words I'd want to here. "Cody, I'm…I'm sorry to do this to you. You are an amazing guy and you make me so happy…but I…I can't stay with you any longer than I already have."

My heart began to knot up again. "W-What? Why not?" I asked trying not to break down into tears again.

"Cody, ever sense we chose to be a couple things haven't been going as planned for anyone. At first it was just me feeling the sting of what people were saying about us. Now they've started offering their opinions about us here at my home. My family is scared of what they're gonna do next, next time they might not just write graffiti on the barn. Next time they might try and do worse like set the farm on fire or hurt my family." She stated with pure fear in her voice.

"Alice, look at me. I promise you that they won't hurt you I won't…" She cut me off before I could say another word.

"Who are we kidding Cody? They're all right about us. Our relationship was never meant to succeed, it was doomed from the start. No one wants us to be together, no one will ever accept us."

"That's not true. I want us to be together. I don't care what other people think of us all I care about is what you think of me." I said to try and convince her. "They could despise us, call us freaks, even see us as some kind of parasite that needs to be crushed and I still wouldn't care. I knew right from the start that it was going to be this way but I was still willing to try. We don't need anyone else's support we just need each other, and that's all we need. Please, please don't give up on us. Not yet, please just hold on." I took her paws in mine and knelt down looking her in the eye's.

She started to shed tears and said. "I'm sorry, but I have to. I have to do this…to keep my family safe." She pulled away from me and turned toward the wall.

"Alice don't do this please…I love you too damn much." Tears began to fall from my face.

"I know, that's why you have to let me go." She said as she led me to the door and handed me back the evidence. But before she closed the door she said in an apologetic tone. "I meant it though when I said I'd never stop loving you." She shut the door and locked it, as I began to walk away I could hear her crying.

Then I said to her in a whisper. "Took the words out of my mouth." I made my way down stairs back to Shakrimi. "Come on. I want to get out of here." I said trying not to cry.

"Kid what happened?" She asked genuinely concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just take me home please." I walked outside to the car and waited for her. Then I just started to sob, even harder than I'd ever done before. "Why!? Why can't they just mind their own damn business? Why are they so bothered by this? Why god? Why is this happening to us?" I shouted in to the night sky with so much anger. All I wanted was for this whole thing to work but we never had a chance in hell. I fell to the ground and started pounding the mud with my fist. "All I wanted was for us to be happy! Why can't they just let us be happy? Why?" I shouted, I was never angrier and more upset in all my life. I heard footsteps coming from the house, I thought it was Shakrimi but when I looked up I saw Mr. Burrows coming my way.

He knelt down and said. "For what it's worth son, I'm…truly sorry it had to end like this. I would have been proud to call you my son." He helped me up and I just hugged him, I was glad to know that he actually cared.

Shakrimi finally came outside and said. "Time to go kid, thank you for your hospitality sir." Mr. Burrows nodded his head then went back inside. "Listen kid, I know your upset but the pain will go away eventually. But in my experience there's one good thing about this. If it hurts this much, then you know it was real. And it's better to have loved and lost rather than to never love at all. But even though it's over between you two, I still think she'll want you back."

"And how the hell would you know huh? You probably don't even know what we had to endure these past few days!" I shouted still so angry at everything and everyone for what had transpired.

She just stood there and crossed her arms and said in an unsympathetic voice. "Oh boo hoo my girlfriend I only had for a few days broke up with me because of all the mean things people said about us."

I looked up at her and said. "Fuck you! You don't even know what it's like to be judged just because of who you are! I've been dealing with this shit my whole life before I ever started dating Alice! "

"Well sorry kid I'm a speacture not a doctor of love. I don't mend hearts I literally break them. Now you can either just sit here and whine about this or you can get up and be a man and hope to your god that you can get over it or that she'll come back to you. Either way you won't accomplish anything by crying like a bitch." I slapped her across the face, she held her cheek for a second then lifted her hand and looked at it. I saw that there were three claw marks where I'd hit her. She then grabbed me by the throat, picked me up and slammed me into the side of the car and just held me there as she spoke to me in a highly threatening tone of voice. "You've got balls kid I'll give you that. The only other person who I've met that I could think of who has the balls to hit me in the face would be your dad. Now I'm going to let this go this time, but only because you just got your heart broke. But if you do that again I swear to your god and mine I will beat the hell out of your ass." She let me go and I hit the ground, I started to gasp for air. She had a stronger grip it seemed when she was angry. I got back in the car and she took me home. Before I got out she grabbed my arm and said. "Trust me kid, if I'm right and I'd like to think I am, she'll come back to you."

"But how do you know?" I asked somewhat annoyed with her.

"Because kid, I know everyone. Meaning I can tell you more about yourself than you could in a short conversation just by looking at you. For example, your trying to be just like your old man because you think you'll grow to be a hero just like him and that with the right kind of attitude and focus you'll be just as big a hero to the alliance as your dad but you know deep down that no matter what you do or how hard you work you'll never be as great as him or get out of his shadow. How was that kid, did I come close?"

I didn't want to admit it but she was right on the money. Every last word of it was true and I didn't even have to tell her anything about me, which made me a little scared about what else she could figure out about me. "Wow, your good, I must admit you are really good." "Oh I know sweetie, trust me I know. Now kindly please get out of my car, I'm exhausted and I need to get back to the safe house to…what's that mammal expression when you want to get some sleep? Catch some Z's?" "Yeah, that's the expression. Good night Special agent Shakrimi."

"Please, just call me Shakrimi. None of that special agent bull crap." She replied nonchalantly.

"Well then in that case good night Shakrimi. It was a pleasure to work alongside you today." I said as i accepted her request.

"Likewise kid, I hope we can do it again sometime." I extended my paw to her, she took it gently this time. Glad to know at least one of us remembered how strong she was. I went inside after I shook most of the rain off of myself, then I went inside where mom, dad, and Jacob where all waiting in the living room.

"There you are sunshine where have you been? We missed you at…oh my god Cody what happened to you?" Mom asked sounding reasonably worried as she got up to take a look at my arm.

"I kind of got into a fight today. But just so we're clear it was in self-defense so please don't get mad at me." I said sounding very casual about it.

Mom looked at me with a worried look then immediately asked. "A fight? With who?"

I then started to think to myself, do I want to tell them that I nearly got killed today or should I just keep it a secret. That's when I realized that dad might just ask Shakrimi what happened and it wouldn't have mattered so I just came clean. "It was some crazy lady. Someone that Shakrimi called…the anointed daughter."

That's when dad jumped up. "The anointed daughter!? You mean she's here? On Eden prime? Oh god no, this just got from bad to worse. I mean what were you thinking challenging her to a one on one fight like that she could've killed you." He started to panic.

"Wait a second Josh who is this woman? How do you know her?" Mom asked just as worried as before.

Dad was quick to reply. "She's a lieutenant for the reaper. In fact she's his best lieutenant to date. Only one person has ever faced her one on one and beaten her and that person is…"

I cut him off already having knowing the answer. "Let me guess. Shakrimi? Because I think I figured that out when she kicked her uh…" I almost forgot that Jacob was in the room. "Butt, back in that alley today. But to be fair I did hold my own against her, and I would've had her too if she hadn't gotten a hold of my knife which by the way those batarians definitely named appropriately. But you don't have to worry about me, Shakrimi took me to the hospital and they patched me up. Nothing else to worry about."

Then Jacob got up and said. "Does it hurt? Should I kiss your booboo?"

I chuckled and said. "No buddy I'm fine. Well…mostly fine."

Dad took notice of that and said. "Private, is something wrong?" Dad asked genuinely concerned. I began to speak.

"Something else happened today…something that…I wish had never happened. Something that I wish I could go back and undo."

Then Jacob got up and came over to me, he hugged my leg and said. "It's okay big brober, don't cry it will be okay."

I knew I had to come clean about Alice but I didn't want Jacob to know. I might not have any tie's to Alice anymore but I didn't want him to know that, as I'd mentioned before he loved her like a sister and I didn't want him to think any different of her because she didn't want to be with me anymore. "Mom could you take Jacob in to the next room? I need to talk to dad in private." I asked her knowing she'd understand what I actually wanted was to get rid of Jacob for a minute.

"Sure honey, come on baby let's get a snack while we wait." She said as she picked him up and carried Jacob out of the living room and into the kitchen. I sat down on the couch then dad sat next to me, then he asked me again.

"Private what's wrong?" I began to cry a bit, then I said.

"Alice and I…it's…it's over dad. She broke up with me. Some people tagged their barn today, called her a whore. She said that things were only gonna get worse for her and her family if we stayed together. I tried to change her mind but…she…oh god." I couldn't hold back the tears any longer, I didn't care anymore. I just sat there and cried.

"Come on now son, it's not the end of the world." He said as he pat my back trying to comfort me.

"I can't help it dad, I just can't. I thought at the very least that we'd be together for at least a year, but it feels like I've loved her for even longer than that." I said sobbing, I was officially a train wreck of emotions.

"I know kid-o I've been in your position too. But I promise you it gets easier. After a while it gets easier to deal with the pain. I just wish that she could've had the strength to stay with you, but I can't say I blame her. If put in a similar situation I'd probably do the same. Even if it were to lead to heart break." As cruel as it was, it was the truth and nothing was going to change that. He hugged me trying his best to comfort me. Later that night I'm sure he told mom while Jacob was out of ear shot, I had already lived it once and didn't need to live it again. Once is more than enough times to never want to talk about it more than once with anyone. Especially if it's someone you loved with all your heart. I took a shower then headed to bed. I cried myself to sleep. The next morning I woke up, my eyes felt sore. Most likely from how much I cried the night before.

I rubbed my eyes to try and get rid of the soreness of them. I went to the bath room and brushed my teeth, then I went to get my breakfast. "Good morning sunshine, I made your favorites. Mountain mammal surprise, soy bacon and blue berry parfait." She said in a cheery kind of mood. I guess she was trying to cheer me up after last night. While any other time I was in a bad mood all of these would help me feel better. But it was going to take a lot more than food to cheer me up. But she'd worked hard to make all of this from scratch so I decided not to insult her and just ate. It managed to make me feel a little better, but not by much. Mom sat down next to me and said. "It's alright honey, I know how you felt about her. I wish I could just wave a magic wand and make all of this go away but I can't. I was so happy for you two when you made the big announcement. I was so sure that everything was going to be okay, but I was wrong. But I know you'll find love again sweetie. There are always more fish in the sea."

"Well she was more like the one who got away. You know the one you just can't live without?" I asked rhetorically.

But she answered me anyway. "Mm-hm, I know that feeling all too well. That almost became your father for me."

I was shocked by what she'd said. To hear that she and my dad had a rough patch at one point surprised me. "You and dad had romantic troubles? But you both seem like neither of you could do no wrong to one another." I said rather confused.

She shrugged and replied with. "While it may seem like it your father and I have our problems every now and then. Back when we were still dating your father and I nearly broke up when I heard he kissed this other girl that I was bitter rivals with. I eventually found those rumors were greatly exaggerated, and they were spread by that same girl I didn't like. She was jealous of me and your father and wanted him all to herself, so she came up with a lie that nearly broke up me and your father. I didn't talk to him for a month because I refused to listen to him or let him explain himself to me. But that didn't stop him from trying. He came by my place every day for that whole month, he was a very persistent fox I must say. Eventually I chose to let him speak and I discovered the truth. Of course I should've realized he was more than faithful to me, especially with how often he'd visit to talk to me. Anyone else would've called the police on him, but something just told me not to, like it was a sign from god saying show patients, because god knows how patient he was with me and then a year later we got married and then you were born and the rest is history."

"So what did you do about that other girl?" I asked curiously.

She then answered with honesty. "Well to put it mildly I told her if she didn't back off I'd kick her ass, which of course I wasn't prone to do but I'd still do it if I had to. Look honey, the point I'm trying to make is you need to have patients. I don't know how long for but you'll find love again, maybe not anytime soon but you will find it when you're ready to find it again."

I actually felt a little better having heard her say that. She was right after all, I'd find love again but I'd find it sooner than anyone would think. But that's a story for another time. I got ready for school, I would usually have to help Jacob get ready for school but dad had to take him to the doctor for a check-up. I figured that this was a blessing of some kind as I didn't want Jacob to know just yet about what had happened the night before. Not that it would matter. Sooner or later he'd find out, he always does. I made my way to the bus stop where as usual Alice and her siblings were waiting for the bus like I was. I just sat down on the bench holding my back pack in my lap. Alice just stood there, not even trying to make eye contact with me. I do the exact same. We both just fix our eye's on the road in front of us. She was the one to break the silents. "Hey." She said somewhat depressed.

"Hey." I replied with the same tone.

She began to try and make conversation. "I…I'm still really…"

"Don't." I said cutting her off. "Just don't. There's nothing left to say."She crossed her arms and looked at the ground. I knew she was still upset but she had made her choice and I couldn't do anything to change it. However I thought maybe we could still be friends for the most part, not that it would change anything. I then said. "Need any help with that trash that those jerks left on your barn?"

She then answered still with a sad tone. "No, we…we can take care of it ourselves. Thanks for the offer though. Where's my little Jakee today?"

I then answered her as casually as I could. "Doctor's appointment. He…needed a check-up."

"I see, did you tell him about…" She paused for a second.

Then I simply said. "No, no I haven't…and I don't think he needs to know yet. He…he was so excited to find out that we were a couple, I can't take that joy away from him. Not yet at least." I just looked away from her.

"I see, well at least we can agree on that much. I just wish…it didn't involve breaking his heart. I wish that…things could go back to the way they were. Before all of this crap started happening, the invasion, my assault, all of it. I just want things to go back to where they were." She said sounding angry and sad at the same time.

"My thoughts exactly carrots. I just hope that…that we…never mind." I wanted to say we could get back together someday, but I didn't have the strength.

"Cody, do you think that…we could ever still be friends after…everything that's happened?" She asked with a hopeful expression.

"I don't know carrots, I mean don't get me wrong at this point I'd be happy with that if nothing else. But now that everything is out in the open…I'm not sure it even matters anymore. But…I'd still like to try…that is…if you're willing."

"I would, more than anything, I…I just wish…oh god I'm so sorry." She said as I saw a tear fall from her face. I got up and hugged her, I almost kissed her, but I remembered she was no longer my girlfriend. The bus finally came and took us to school, I helped Alice get her siblings to class as always, It seemed though that everyone still thought we were a couple as they still kept giving me looks, I just ignored them as I made my way to my locker.

"Hey Cody, you're looking well." I turned toward the voice and saw Tanner coming my way.

"Oh, hi Tanner. How is…everything?" I asked just trying to be polite, hoping he wouldn't notice that I wasn't in a very happy mood.

But it was in vain as he said. "Something bothering you kid?"

I slammed my locker shut and said. "I'd rather not talk about it, I just want to get to class." I started to make my way down the hall but he just stood in my way, blocking me each way I'd go. "Hey, will you move I'm gonna be late." I was a little irritated.

"Come on kid, I know that look what's bugging you?" He asked curiously, but I simply answered.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." I tried to walk past him but he just put his paw on my shoulder and said.

"Maybe you don't want to talk about it, but whatever it is you need to talk about it. Keeping that inside you isn't gonna make you feel any better. Trust me, I've been down that road and you don't want to see where it ends either."

I sighed and said. "Alice dumped me last night. Somebody came to her house last night and tagged her barn with spray paint and now she's upset and she thinks they might try to hurt her and her family. So to keep that from happening she…she chose to dump me."

"I see, I'm really sorry to hear that kid. I know how it feels. I've had my heart broke before too." He said as sympathetic as possible.

"Why is it when something bad happens to you that everyone around you feels the need to tell you about the worst things that's happened to them in the same regard? As if it will make you feel better." I just snapped at him.

"Whoa hey now kid I'm just trying to help." He didn't sound mad, just rather concerned for me.

I immediately began to backpedal. "I know. I'm sorry, I don't mean to take it out on you. It's just not fair, there are literally hundreds of kids in this school that are probably in a relationship with someone else and when they find out about my relationship with Alice they all freak out for no reason other than it's not natural for us to be together. As if it even affects them in some way. Let's just get to class."

I made it to first period just before the bell rang, when we got through the door I was very surprised when I saw almost half of the class were wearing matching T-shirts with Alice's and my face on the front surrounded by a heart with words over the top that said I support true love. I had no idea of what this was for or why they were wearing them. But I had a feeling I was about to find out, and I did when a white tail buck stood up and said. "Here he is everybody the one who started it all, Cody Blaze himself. Glad you're here today pal." That's when all the other kids in the T-shirts started to clap their paws, hooves, pads, whatever they had in appreciation.

"What…what's going on here?" I asked extremely confused.

Then Tanner said jokingly. "I think you've amassed a cult of some kind, either that or your-some kind of rock star."

That's when that buck came up to me and said. "You and Alice are the ones we have to thank for showing everyone the truth about ourselves to the rest of the colony. In a way we're all like you two. We all were in love with other animals who happened to be different species, some of us were even interested in preds. But we were all too scared to act upon it, that is until you and Alice paved the way for us. If it wasn't for you we'd all still be sad and lonely and we might've never came out of the closet so to speak. I never would have told my new girlfriend how I felt about her. Sure she's still scared but she's willing to give it a chance. We've only been seeing each other for a few days but we really enjoy each-others company."

That's when another kid who wasn't wearing a T-shirt said. "You'd probably enjoy the company of a doe too if you weren't so damn picky let alone a freak." This other kid was that same coyote that Tanner had shot in the groin the other day.

I thought for sure that Tanner would go over and shoot him again, but he didn't have to because one of the kids behind him just got up out of her chair and slapped him right in the face. She was a prong horned antelope doe, after she'd slapped him she got up in his face and said. "Shut your damn mouth, who we find love in is none of your damn business. We aren't freaks and we aren't weird in anyway, we don't have a problem with the people we're with. Only you and everyone else who doesn't approve of our choice in lovers have a problem, and your problem is that you don't understand what true love is and it just makes you gag because you can't be happy for other people. In short if something like true love is freakish to you then you don't know what true love is and you don't deserve it either."

He just sat there frozen stiff as she just laid into him, he didn't even breathe I think. He probably thought if he'd said anything else that everyone else who was wearing the propaganda T's would all gang up on him and beat him to death, and by the look on their faces they looked like they were ready to do that to him for sure. He just looked forward to the front of the class and didn't make eye contact with anyone. The girl went back to her seat and sat down next to a she-leopard who immediately leaned over and kissed her cheek and said. "You rock babe."

That's when the teacher came in. Good morning everyone I hope you all remembered to…" He paused just like I did when I saw the shirts. I could tell that he was just as confused as I was. "What's going on here?" He asked rather puzzled.

I answered first. "Apparently sir I started something and I didn't even try to start anything."

He just looked around the room, I think he was just too confused to make heads or tails of anything that was going on. "What do you mean you started something?" He asked inquisitively.

"Well long story short I kissed a bunny and now they all think I'm some kind of poster child for inter-species couples, which I don't really mind to be honest, but it's no less confusing to me than it is you sir." I said trying not to upset any of my apparent new-found supporters. But in my defense I didn't really ask for this responsibility let alone this kind of attention, but then again I could have used it a few days ago too.

"Well I…suppose that is quite the accomplishment Mr. Blaze, now I must ask everyone to take their seats." Everybody sat down as the announcements came on.

"Good morning students of Eden prime colonial high school, now before we begin with today's morning announcements our schools very own Cloey White, captain of the cheer leading squad has something to say on behalf of and I quote, the I support true love group that has been recently formed here in our very school." I wasn't surprised that she was involved, after all I did see her having intercourse in the men's room with a wolf for god sake. It only made sense that she'd be a part of this.

"Thank you Very much Mr. Floker." She said as she took the microphone from the principle. "Good morning everybody, as you might have noticed in all of your first period classes there are quite a few of your fellow class mates wearing a new kind of T-shirt. Well that's because I've spoken to a few other students who I've noticed of late to be rather close to mammals outside their species. These mammals were actually inspired by two very popular mammals that we all know very well at this point. You may know them as two potential candidates for semi-formal king and queen, or to some of you jerks who have a problem with letting those who are in love be in love the two freaks of our school. But we know them as two hero's to those who have chosen to show people who we really are and that their not afraid of what any of you jerks have to say about us or what you might want to say to us because we aren't the ones who have an issue with this, it's all of you. So if you're like us and your still scared of showing your true colors, don't be. Because you're not alone anymore, and if you want to show your support to our cause there are I support true love T-shirts and buttons up here at the principal's office, and don't worry about the price because they're free and we still have plenty of them left. Oh, and one more thing. To anyone and I mean anyone who want to try and tell us how they feel about the choices we've made, what you have to say I hope that for your sake that it's just to say that your happy for us that we found true love because someone and we don't know who…yet…thought it would be funny to write their thoughts about Alice Burrows and Cody Blaze on the side of her family's barn last night. So you just be sure that you really want to tell us how you feel because if you're looking for a fight, then I promise you you'll get one and I can guarantee this. You won't like the end result. Thank you, back to you sir."

I had to admit I was impressed by Cloey and how she handled the situation. Something tells me that she was practicing this speech for a while. I felt a nudge from behind me so I turned around and the kid sitting behind me handed me a folded note. I opened it and read it to myself. "Were gonna have our own semi-formal dance at the end of the week in an old abandoned factory in the omega district. We all voted that you guys are to be king and queen. It starts at nine o'clock. BYOB." I didn't know how anyone was going to get booze but I knew one thing. These guys were going to try and have the time of their lives while they still could, and sense there was an invasion coming I knew that they were gonna party like there was no tomorrow for any of them. I wasn't sure if I was going to go but they sure did expect me too and I could imagine that they wanted Alice too. That's when I got to thinking, maybe this was a sign that it wasn't over between Alice and I. That god wanted us to stay together after all, but that's when I remembered what we'd talked about last night. I wasn't even sure if she'd even consider coming to the dance after what had happened the night before. But I supposed that I'd find that out eventually. Throughout the day more and more of these support group kids just came up and told me how Alice and I inspired them to show their true colors and that they saw me as a hero for what they'd heard about what I'd first said to Alice on the first day that everything had happened. I never meant to start anything like this, but I was glad to know that they were able to find the courage they needed to show everyone how they felt about each other and do so without feeling ashamed or embarrassed by who they were or who they were seeing. However even though some animals had accepted this while others were still…stuck in their old ways. Some of these kids would never accept what was happening to be a beautiful thing, but it didn't matter how they felt about it because at this point it was already too big to stop and from what I could see it was growing fast. I saw a couple formed between a racoon and an otter, a horse and a panther, even an elk and a bison found love in each other. I had a feeling that this was going to be a great day for me after all despite everything that happened the night before. When lunch came around I was given a seat at a table with a lot of kids wearing the propaganda T's. I couldn't refuse them, they officially looked up to me. Plus it was the least I could do for them for showing their courage and their support for this cause. When I sat down I saw a few familiar faces. I saw Allen and Cloey, Vickie and Trevor, Kyle the fainting goat I'd met the day that my dad had announced the draft had a very pretty sheep on his arm, I also saw the prong horn doe and the leopard from first period too, I also saw that same buck who spoke to me during first period too with a gazelle sitting next to him.

"Hey Cody, isn't this awesome? Thanks to you everybody in the school is coming around to the idea of mix species couples." Allen said rather cheerfully. I really appreciated the fact that they were grateful for what I'd done even though it wasn't my intention to do anything. But I still had to come clean about who was actually the one who was responsible for all of this.

It was only right that I gave credit where credit was due. "Truth be told I'm not actually responsible for any of this. I mean sure I played a part but someone else lit the spark that set this fire." I said as I ate my lunch.

"What do you mean? Who else do we have to thank for this?" Cloey asked curiously.

"Okay, you all know the new girl that just got here right? Crystal Grace? She's actually the one who set all of this into motion. She was the one who told me that love was beautiful and shouldn't be hidden away and that you shouldn't be afraid to act upon what you feel in your heart." I replied with a smile.

She then looked shocked, as if I'd just insulted her. "Are you serious right now? Like really serious, are you sure it was her?" She asked sounding somewhat confused.

"Is that so hard to believe?" I asked in reply.

"Yeah kind of. She actually tried to keep me from making these T-shirts today. Also said that we were committing a sin against the almighty, her words by the way."

That's when I started to get confused. "Hold on, are you sure it was her?" I asked, then Trevor spoke.

"Just to be clear this new girl, is she an arctic vixen about yay tall blue eye's really polite to talk to but really mysterious?

I began to get even more confused. "Yeah that's her, though I'm not sure I'd say she's mysterious."

Then Vickie said. "Well I would. The other day I was having a conversation with her asking about where she came from, said she came from Noveria. About an hour after I was talking to one of my girlfriends about her and they all said she came from the citadel."

That's when I said even more confused. "But, she told me she was from Feros."

Then Kyle said. "She told me that she'd come from earth."

Okay this is getting ridiculous."Okay now everybody just hang on a second. Just to be clear we're all talking about Crystal Grace. The new girl, who is in fact an arctic vixen with blue eyes right?" Everyone around the table either nodded or said yes. "Okay this doesn't make sense, she's told us all different stories about where she's from and she doesn't seem to approve of what it is we're all doing? Even though she was the one who told me too…" Then I remembered that it wasn't until recently that I'd told her the truth about Alice being a bunny. But it still didn't make any sense to me. If she was so against it then, then why didn't she say anything? I knew I had to get to the bottom of this, and I knew when I could do it too.

After lunch Steve had come by to relive Tanner then he came with me to talk to Crystal who I could see even though I wasn't that close to her yet that she was agitated about something. I cleared my throat to make myself known, she turned around fast and greeted us as her usual cheerful self. "Hi Cody, Lieutenant Smoke, how are you feeling? I heard about that endeavor you had the other day with that mystery phantom."

Then Steve replied. "Doing alright, once you get use to the ice-cold showers it's not so bad."

Then I asked her directly trying not to sound to suspicious. "So, Crystal…what seems to be bugging you?"

"Oh nothing really, it's just this stupid sprain on my arm. Let's just say some jerk wanted to make me an offer for some easy credits so I just had to refuse, but he didn't want to take no for an answer so I kicked his ass and ended up with a sprained wrist. Apparently he was a one hitter quitter." She said as she showed us her wrist.

"Wow, you must have knocked his ass all the way to one of the moons." Steve said as he marveled at her arm.

"I'm sure he deserved it." I said in agreement. "Anyway Crystal, I'd like to thank you again for what you told me to do." I quickly added to try and keep the conversation on topic.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" She asked curiously. I pretended to laugh a little bit to give her a convincing performance.

"What do you mean? You helped us start something amazing. Thanks to you so many other couples in this school have become so empowered by what you told me that they aren't afraid to show who they are anymore. So I have to say thank you."

She then smiled and said. "Well like I said love is beautiful in all forms, I even told that to that doe girl, what was her name again?"

I answered her casually. "Cloey White?"

"Yes that's her. I even encouraged her to break out those T-shirts." That's when I knew she was lying.

"Oh really? Well that's funny because I just spoke to her about you and she told me something completely different. She said that you tried to keep her from making those T-shirts all together. Also said that what she'd started was some kind of sin against god." I said with my smile slowly turning into a frown.

She looked shocked then she stuttered and said. "Well…I…I don't know why she'd say that I mean…"

Then I cut her off and said. "Another girl I spoke to at lunch told me that you were from Noveria, and that her friends said you were from the citadel right before I told her you came from Feros, and another kid said that you came from was earth so what else are you lying about miss Grace if that's even your real name."

She then started to look worried then said. "Uh, I…have to go to class or my teacher is going to have a fit."

She tried to walk past me but Steve blocked her and said. "The admiral's son just asked you a question. Answer him, NOW!" He yelled.

She then turned back to me with a frowned brow and said. "Okay fine, you want the truth here's the truth. The truth is I can't understand why you all think this is okay to do. I mean your all a bunch of different species who have no reason to be together, and some of you are preds with pray do you understand how disgusting that is?" She snapped at me.

"I can't believe you. Here I thought you were different from everyone in this school but in truth your no better than them. Your just as bad as your parents as far as I'm concerned. Because you said it yourself they didn't care about your happiness therefore you don't care about ours." I was quite angry with her at this point.

She then pointed a finger in my face and snarled. "Don't you compare me to them Cody."

I quickly corrected her by saying. "That's Mr. Blaze to you Ms. Grace, and honestly I'm not even sure if I buy your little sob story anymore. Not after this web of lie's you've cooked up."

She quickly retorted with. "You think you can make this work. Your all insane to think this is okay to do. Mix species couples have no place in today's society. They are a crime against god and they should be prevented not applauded by the masses."

I so wanted to punch her for saying that, but I just used my words. "You are such a hypocrite. After you literally just said love is beautiful in all forms even. You know when I first saw you I thought to myself "Hey maybe she could be a real friend to me, maybe she could help me find the courage I need to confess what I felt in my heart." But in the end I find out you're just like everyone else who won't agree with us. I mean I get that it's different, and different is scary to some people but that doesn't mean it's bad and it doesn't mean you shouldn't try and let it be just because you don't like what you see."

"You know if I'd known that you were in love with that disgusting bunny I never would've encouraged you to go for it. In fact I would've discouraged you from doing it because you and that little whore…" I then slammed my fist on her locker for saying that to my face, she jumped with surprise as I let out a very vulpine like growl.

"Don't you dare call her that again you little two-faced bitch! Do you hear me!?" I shouted cutting her off. "Alice is the best and most wonderful bunny I've ever had the privilege of knowing. She is smart and beautiful and she's twice the vixen you could ever hope to be you soulless little ice queen!"

She then offered in retort. "But she's still just a bunny. It's not even biologically possible."

I then snapped at her. "Don't you dare talk to me about biology Ms. Grace. Biology has nothing to do with love and I will not...repeat not let you or anyone tell me any different because and I quote a very smart young lady I met today in first period "if true love is something freakish to you than you don't know what true love is and you don't deserve it either" and your damn lucky that I don't think your worth the slap across the face which you oh so definitely deserve because I'd give it to you in a heartbeat if my mother hadn't raised me right."

"Well apparently she didn't because you chose to make that little bunny your whore just like I knew she was, which is why I wrote on her barn last night." She covered her mouth realizing she'd said too much.

"Wait, so you're the asshole who wrote that shit on their barn?" I looked over and saw Cloey and about twenty other kids in the T-shirts standing right behind her. "You've got some nerve you know that. Who do you think you are huh? It's bad enough that she got hurt but you had to make it worse by writing shit like that on her barn? You have a lot to answer for now sister."

Crystal just glared at them all and said. "Each and every one of you repulses me. You're disgusting, and your all going to get what heaven has in-store for you sinners. It shall be swift and just as well."

She started to walk away but Cloey didn't let her leave that easily as she started after her and said. "Hey, I wasn't done with you. You get your ass back here you little bitch." As she placed her hoof on Crystal's shoulder, she quickly turned around and tackled Cloey forcing her to the ground. She started screaming in pain as Crystal started to claw her face. I charged Crystal and knocked her off of Cloey then just put her in a full nelson. I had to fight the pain of my knife wounds with all my might trying my best not to let go, but it was easier said than done as she was stronger than she looked. Then she kicked me in the face much like I had been before back in the alley, I let her go then she kicked me into the wall with a round house kick. It seemed so familiar with how she executed that move the same way the anointed daughter did. But before she could do more Steve grabbed her splinted arm and tried to restrain her. She screamed in pain, evidently he had a stronger grip than he needed. But I didn't feel sympathy for her at this point, she kicked Steve in the stomach then punched him.

That's when Allen tackled her and tried to pin her to the ground like a high school wrestler on a mat and shouted. "No one does that to my girl and leaves without a bruise bitch!" I thought for sure he had her pinned to the floor, but she managed to break free and elbowed him in the nose then in the chest then finally kicking him off of her, she then hopped back on her feet and started to throw punches at him. While she was occupied with Allen I came up behind her put her in a head lock then kicked her in the back of the knee forcing her down as I tightened my grip on her neck trying to choke her out. Again I had to fight the pain of my wounds. She struggled trying to scratch my eyes as best she could but to no avail, it didn't take long for her to completely lose consciousness. Her arms eventually just went limp and that was the sine that she was out cold. I let her go as she fell to the floor with a thud. I then took notice that her arm was bleeding. I'm no genius but I was pretty sure that bleeding doesn't come from spraining your wrist, but then again she was just trying to claw out the eyes of another girl so it might not even be her blood. But I was more concerned about Cloey at the moment, I rushed over to her as Allen and some other kids were trying to help her on her feet. I saw the damage that Crystal had done to her face, it was horrible to look at. Her face was covered in scratches and her own blood, she was crying so hard that almost everyone in that section of school could hear her. Thankfully Steve radioed Tanner who was in the office to get the nurse and to contact my dad to decide what to do about Crystal.

"Thank you, Cody." Cloey said through the pain. "Thank you so much."

Steve came over to her and booted up his omni-tool. "Here you go kid-o, this should help you deal with the pain until you get to a hospital." He pushed a few buttons and administrated a dose of meda-gel. Either it was extra strong or she had a low metabolism because she passed out from the drug. Though I think that was probably a good thing due to what just happened. Not long after that fiasco my dad arrived and by that time Crystal had come to. He was absolutely furious with her, I was just outside the door to the principal's office when he yelled at her.

"I don't even know where to begin with you Ms. Grace, vandalism of private property, assault and battery, attacking one of my men and my son!? Have I left anything out young lady!?" He asked, yelling in her face I'd imagine. Whenever he gets that mad at me he always yells in my face.

She then answered him with a lot of sass. "Don't forget that you screwed up raising your son sir, it's your own fault that he has feelings for a bunny."

I heard a loud slamming of paws on the principal's desk. "You will watch your mouth Ms. Grace! Your already on thin ice so do not test my limits."

She then replied without a shred of remorse. "Sir I don't regret what I did to that whore, I'd gladly do it again too if I had the chance."

Dad then snapped at her. "Ms. Grace while you are entitled to your own beliefs I will not tolerate this kind of behavior, you will either lose your attitude or lose your place on my ship do I make myself clear?"

She replied in an almost sarcastic tone. "Transparently sir."

"Good, now you are to return to the base and pack all of your belongings that you've brought with you to the surface because your heading back to the Monarch tonight, and as of this moment you are no longer my yeoman. You are now and permanently on sanitation duty throughout the remainder of your internship. Your damn lucky I chose not to fire you even though I should. So count your blessings." Way to go dad, like always your kicking ass and taking names.

"What!" She yelled angrily. "You can't do that to me. Sir my talents would be wasted doing that."

If dad had any kind of sympothy left for her he was using it, by not firing her."Well you should've thought of that before you attacked Ms. White, dismissed."

"But sir…" She started up again, only for my dad to shut her down.

"Dismissed janitor Grace." She stormed out of the office and made her way to the entrance of the office, then she stopped and looked at me.

"You'll all be sorry. Sooner or later you'll be sorry for this." She said as she just glared at me.

I then replied with a smug tone of voice. "Really? Because from what I'm seeing you're the only one around here who's paying for their "actual sin" sweetheart. Oh, and do tell that stupid V.I. of yours that I said he can go fuck himself."

She just growled at me and walked off. I could've swore that she was mumbling I'll kill them or something, but I wasn't really sure. Tanner made sure she gathered all of her school gear and escorted her out of the building and on to a shuttle. Meanwhile I was checking on Cloey and Allen, I saw her unconscious on a bed in the nurses office awaiting an ambulance as the nurse did what she could to clean up her face. "How is she doing?" I asked rather concerned. The nurse answered. "She's suffered a lot of damage. It looks like she tried to kiss a weed eater, and the weed eater didn't want to stop."

Allen just sat there holding Cloey's hoof and cried out of concern for her wellbeing. "Will she be okay? Please tell me she's going to be okay." He asked concerningly.

Before the nurse could say a word my dad walked in the nurses office and said. "Don't worry son. She'll be fine, I've already contacted my med-bay on the Monarch. We have state of the art medical equipment perfectly capable of facial reconstruction. It will be as though it never happened, I promise."

Then Phil came in from behind my dad and said. "Sir her parents are here."

"Right, thank you Lieutenant Charger. I'm afraid you'll have to excuse me I need to handle this." My dad left the office and went to speak to Cloey's parents. But they didn't feel like talking to him, instead they just came into the nurse's office to see their daughter in a drug induced coma.

"Oh my god, my baby." Cloey's mom cried as she began to weep.

Then her father said. "Who did this to her? Whoever they are I swear to god I'll kill them."

Then my dad raised his paw and said. "It's already been dealt with sir. I assure you her attacker has already gotten their just reward. If you'd like I can arrange for you to go with your daughter to the Monarch, I'd understand if you do."

"Yes thank you sir, we would be so grateful." Cloey's mom replied still sobbing.

"Can I go too? Please, I'm just as concerned for Cloey as you two are." I don't even think that Cloey's parents even noticed Allen sitting next to their daughter.

"Who are you?" Cloey's dad asked sounding somewhat puzzled.

"I'm…I'm Cloey's boyfriend sir. My name is Allen Timbers. She was going to introduce me to you two tonight over dinner." Allen replied with a timid tone of voice.

I didn't know what was going to happen next, were they going to freak out and say that he can't see her again or would they be understanding and welcome him into their home if he ever came by. "Young mammal, all I want to know is one thing. Do you love my daughter?" He asked with a firm tone of voice.

Then Allen answered honestly. "Yes sir, I do with all my heart. Please, just let me go with you. I promise you I just want to see that she's okay."

A calm silence grasped the room. Mr. and Mrs. White both looked at each other and nodded to each other, then they looked at Allen and Mr. White said. "Help me carry her to the shuttle then. Also be sure to be careful with her." I breathed a sigh of relief after hearing him say that. The ambulance finally came and took Cloey, Allen and Cloey's parents to the Monarch prior to my dad's request. When the final bell rang I was collecting my things and getting ready to go home when I felt the presence of someone I didn't expect. "Did you really mean all of those things that you said about me, when you were...telling of that cunt Crystal I mean?" I turned and saw Alice, she looked slightly better from earlier that morning.

I then nodded my head and said with a smile. "Every word..." I closed my locker the swung my bag over my shoulder then knelt down to her level and said softly. "You are more vixen to me than any vixen I've ever known, and nothing will ever change that." I then kissed her cheek the started to walk away, but only to have her run back up to me and wrap her arms around my waste, she sobbed softly as she just held tight onto me.

"I'm sorry..." She sobbed as she buried her face into my side. "I'm so sorry for hurting you, I wish I was the one you deserve."

I then put down my bag and knelt back down, then I took her face in my paw and said lovingly. "Who ever said that you weren't Carrots." Then without warning I pulled her into a tender kiss, which she accepted as she wrapped her arms around me.

But then she pulled away and said. "I...I'm sorry...but...I'm not sure if I'm ready to start this up again so soon, can we...just wait...for a little while?" She curled her ear around her finger nervously.

I smiled then said. "I've waited this long, I can wait a little longer." Then I kissed her cheek again and said. "See yah soon carrots." I then picked up my bag and walked out to the front of the school feeling better than I had all day because I had hope again, hope that Alice was finally finding what she'd been missing all along, her courage.

After school I just couldn't get it out of my head how shallow that Crystal really was, she seemed to be so down to earth, but in the end she was just a bitch who wanted to pretend that she was a nice girl. I felt no sympathy for her when my dad took away her position as the yeoman, but part of me felt like he should've fired her for what she did. But then again my dad was always one for second chances. Even if they didn't deserve it. My dad got home around eight o'clock, he looked a bit worried.

"What's wrong dad? Is Cloey okay?" I asked with concern.

Then dad just said. "Of course she is. She just left the Monarch about half an hour ago. Her face is all better and everything is shipshape." I knew my dad enough that whenever he use the word shipshape, it actually meant that shit was about to hit the fan. I didn't know what it was yet but I had a feeling that whatever it was it was coming soon.

(A/N: Alright folks that's a good spot to stop, sorry it took so long to get this out, I've been working on another fanfiction as well as this one and It's a little hard to remember that I need to work on them both, so yeah that's all I have to say. Anyway in the next chapter of ZME Cody and Alice go to sim-formal but the good times don't last as the anointed daughter and the black hearts crash the party, and not only that but the anointed daughter is revealed to all as someone that no one expect. Okay by now every body.)


	11. Chapter 10: The face of the enomy

(Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 10, I hope that you like it and that it's not to boring for you, I also hope you guys have been enjoying my story so far, also feel free to leave any and all thoughts you may have in the comments okay, I'd really love the feed back sense literally only one person has even wrote anything so far and it was only about the prologue, okay let's see how this turns out for everybody.)

Chapter 10: The face of the enemy

Three days after Cloey got hurt and Cristal was forced to return to the Monarch things began to change for the better with more and more mixed mammal couples coming out and showing themselves to those they know and love, the support group grew beyond just our school, it even began to grow into the city from one district to the next. It spread like wild fire and everyone like the other kids at school were hailing Alice and I as hero's. But even though the group kept growing and growing Alice didn't come back to me, I would've thought that after hearing about the success of the group and how fast it was growing she'd at least to come back to me by now. I still held onto hope though, I just wanted us to have what I've always wanted for so long. But on the plus side we didn't need to worry about anyone else trying to hurt us just for being a couple or someone who was interested in a mammal outside of their species, however dad still decided we needed to have bodyguards because of the anointed daughter. Which of course I could understand, and I might have survived for a little bit on my own against her but I was in no hurry to fight her again. I was at school eating lunch with Cloey and Allen again, we were just shooting the breeze. I would've asked Cloey how she was doing but I felt that it was a little too soon. But I could see her face was all better just as my dad said, there were no scars what so ever.

"So I heard you guys introduced your relationship to your parents the other day Allen, how did that go for you? That is if you don't mind me asking." I asked genuinely curious.

"I don't mind. It actually went pretty well. Mom freaked out at first, and by which I mean she fainted. But dad took it very well, he thought it was a little weird but he was very understanding. Even said that she could come over anytime she'd like. As long as it's cool with her folks that is." He replied with a genuine smile.

Then I added jokingly. "Well of course they have to be cool with it, I'm sure that they would prefer if their daughter was doing you in a bedroom rather than the men's room."

Allen sighed and said. "Your never gonna let us live that down are you?"

I chuckled a little as I answered him. "Well when you have sex with your girlfriend in a school bathroom it has a tendency to follow you around."

Then Allen looked at Cloey and said. "I told you we should've waited until after school."

"Well I didn't hear you complaining when I started you off." She replied with a wink. I didn't want to know what she meant, not really. Whatever she meant by it I will leave to your imagination. "So Cody, you excited for the semi-formal tonight?" She asked curiously.

"Uh, yeah…about that. I'm not really sure if I'm really gonna go. It's not that I don't want to, it's just I've kind of got other things to do tonight." That obviously was a lie, the truth was I didn't have a date, I mean sure Alice and I promised each other that before we became a couple but after we broke up I wasn't sure if that arrangement was still standing. But I didn't want them to know that, I had a feeling that if they found out we had already broken up then everything that had been accomplished would be for nothing. Everyone would start to doubt their own relationships and out of fear, they might just break up or go back into hiding.

"But, but the votes have already been tallied. You and Alice are king and queen." She said sort of puzzled.

"Speaking of which, why do we even need a king or queen for semi-formal? I mean half the guys are just gonna show up in their jeans." Allen said, though I think he immediately regretted it when Cloey replied in a grouchy tone of voice.

"We need them because it boosts morale and it helps a couple of people feel special for the night. I thought you of all people would've appreciated that." She stated with a slight growl.

"Okay, okay I get it. I'm sorry cookie dough I didn't mean to upset you." He said as he stroked her back to calm her down, then he pulled her in close and kissed her cheek.

Then she smiled and said. "Oh I can't stay mad at you my little night howler." She put her hooves on either side of his head then she started to kiss him passionately in front of god and everyone. I'd bet that they would've had sex again if they weren't in the same room as about sixty or so students eating lunch. Eventually that same hallway monitor came around and said to them.

"Hey, you two have to be at least five inches apart. School policy says all couples have to be at least five inches or more apart at all times." Without looking or severing his connection to his girlfriend's lips Allen just put up a middle finger and presented it to the guy, I guess he felt the same way about him that I did. "Oh how rude." He said then he crossed his arms and walked away.

"You know you could accidentally swallow her if you keep sucking her face like that." I said once again jokingly, he then aimed his middle finger at me.

Eventually she pulled away from him and said. "You're getting really good at that sweetheart." I just wanted to gag because of all the mushy stuff that was going on right in front of me. Sure they had the right to show their affection to each other but still, they could at least dial it down a little bit. "Anyway..." She said as she started to turn back to me. "Why don't you think your gonna go?"

I then answered her as best I could. "Well like I said, I have other plans. So I don't know if…"

That's when Allen interrupted me. "Come on man, you can't be serious. This whole thing is happening because of you and Alice you have to be there. Everyone is expecting you. I mean if you don't show up then what is everyone else gonna think?" Allen just hit the nail right on the head, that just made it impossible to say no now. I knew I had to do it, but I didn't know if Alice would do it or if she'd even care. Because things were awkward where we left them. But I still had to try, the support group had only just gotten started and I wasn't going to let everything they'd worked so hard for, everything they'd endured be for nothing.

I let out a very defeated sigh then said."Okay...I...we'll try to be there."

"Awesome, you had me worried there for a minute." He replied with a smile.

I decided I'd talk to her about it after biology class, it seemed like the best time if there was any. I wasn't sure if she'd even consider it, but I had no other option. "Hey carrots." I greeted cheerfully hoping she'd feel like talking to me. "Hey red." She replied with a neutral tone.

"Is it okay if I ask you for a favor?" I asked her nervously.

"What is it?"She asked with a raised eye brow. Okay dude deep breath in and out, you can do this, you did it before you can do it again just don't chicken out.

"Alice, the support group wants us to go to their semi-formal tonight. They also expect us to be there as apparently we were elected king and queen for the evening. I know you probably don't want to go but maybe you could at least make an appearance."

She looked shocked by what I'd said. "I...I don't know Cody...I'm still trying to figure out if...well...you know."

"Alice please they need us to be there." I begged as I folded my paws together.

"I understand that...but I don't know if I'm ready for...us...to be a thing again." She stated as she looked away from me.

"You need to look at the big picture here Alice. If either of us don't show up then a lot of them are going to lose hope in themselves or the group altogether and I refuse to let everything they've done for us and themselves be for nothing. Please Alice, we are a symbol of hope to them. We both have to go, with each other might I add. Look we don't have to do anything that they expect except show up. Other than that we can stay broken like you…want us to."

She sighed, then she said. "Do you still need help finding a tie?"

I scooped her up and I just started to hug her. "Thank you Alice, thank you so much I promise you won't regret this."

She groaned as she just hung there as slack in my arms. "You know this doesn't mean we're back together right?"

"I understand that, as long as your considering it I'm okay with waiting for ever if I have to...but your not gonna make me wait that long are you?" She paused for a moment, I was about to press the matter when she cut me off."

"Listen Cody..." She said with a hint of depression. "I honestly don't know what I want, I mean I love you so much hell I always have and I probably will...that's why I need to figure this out okay so just...just hold on for a while, this is something that I don't want to rush into blindly okay?"

"What are you so afraid of? We have mammals who support us now. We're not alone anymore. So why don't you want us to be back together again?" I asked with confusion.

"Because...I'm...just scared...I know that's not a good reason but that's the only reason I have for you Cody, now please just...just give me some space." She walked away, she wasn't even out of ear shot before she started to cry. I just wanted to hold her and tell her it would be alright, I don't know why I didn't. Why am I such an idiot.

After school Alice and I went out to pick out a tie for me to wear. The tie she picked out was a black neck tie made with Japanese silk, it felt very nice running it through my fingers. When the time came to pick her up for the dance I wasn't sure how I was going to explain things to her parents, assuming she wouldn't do it herself. When I got to the door Alice was already waiting for me, she opened the door revealing she'd picked out a very beautiful white strapless dress with a purple trim on the edges. I think her original plan was to try and get me to sleep with her, or at least get my attention which she had completely acquired at this point because the dress itself cut down just above her…no! Bad Cody! Bad boy! You can't even think about that with her at this point. Let's just say it was just a little short. "Wow, you look…" I was stunned at how she was dressed, she was very pretty.

She then started to shuffle her feet nervoulsy as she looked at the ground. "I was…going to surprise you with this…I thought that you would like to…yah know. Let's just get to the car." Damn it! I wish I hadn't said that a little bit ago.

"Hold on young lady you still need this." Her mom came running out with her coat, I guess she didn't want me to see her daughter in such a revealing dress while I was driving because like I said she had my full attention. I'm not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. The drive to the dance was very…I don't know I guess…awkward to say the least. Neither of us said a word until we finally arrived at the factory where the dance was being held. It looked very old and run down I wasn't sure if having a dance here was such a good idea as it looked like it was going to fall in on itself, but it was already in full swing when we got there. Plus if it hadn't fallen down yet then it would be just fine if we all went in there just for a party.

"Wow, look at this dump. Looks like the perfect place for a party with under-aged drinking." I thought out loud in hopes of ending the awkward silence.

"Cody wait, listen." She stopped me as she tugged on my sleeve."I know that I agreed to do this for you, but, even if I have to keep up the charade of us being a couple for tonight, I have one request."

"Anything..." I have got to stop saying that to girls.

She then continued her 'little' request of me."I…well…even though you probably don't want to…I…I want you to sleep with me." Yah see what I mean?

"Wait what? Whoa now hold on just a second." I held up my paws in defense.

"I knew you'd say that, but even though you're technecaly not my fox anymore I would…still like to know what it's like to be with you…physically."

"I…no…no I can't…I'm sorry but I just can't. I have to save myself for whoever my wife will be. Please understand." I said as apologetically as I could.

"But why..." She asked as her voice began to crack. "Why won't you grant me that small request? It's just sex, I know what you promised your mom but..."

"It's not that simple Alice..." I stated firmly, also hating myself for what I had to tell her. "I know it's easy fro most species to just hook up and split up in the end but for canines...that's a different story, you see Alice when we mate it's for life, and I know how I feel about you right now but...I need to be absolutely sure of it first before I make that commitment. Do you understand now?"

She looked at the ground with a sad expression and replied. "I do, I'm sorry I even asked, I should've known that it was a stupid idea." Tears began to form on her face, I knew this would happen, god why is it so hard to do this without hurting her.

I knew what I had to do, it was the only way to calm her down, I picked her up and just kissed her. She was caught by surprise by my sudden action but she didn't resist me thankfully, I then pulled away and said lovingly. "Believe me when I say this...I love you Alice Burrows, and nothing will ever change that." She smile then wrapped her arms around me as she planted a kiss on my cheek, but around that same time I felt her paw squeeze my...rear end. "Alice..." I growled as I pulled back slightly.

"Shut up..." She replied with a annoyed look. "If I want to feel you up then damn it I'm gonna do it so quit complaining you little bitch." She hopped down and marched toward the front door. Am I the only one to realize that she marches to the beat of her own drum?

When we walk through the doors we could see dozens of kids just dancing and drinking and having a good time. I didn't know where they got the drinks or how but I didn't think it mattered. As soon as we got inside we were greeted by the crowd with a loud cheer. The music was loud enough I heard it from outside but not loud enough to drown out all of those kids. They had a band parallel to the door from across the room. There were all sorts of lights with different colors to make for a more exciting party. I could see that Cloey was singing with the band, she had a beautiful voice, kind of like an angel almost. It made me kind of jealous to say the least, I could sing too but not as well as her which by the way I was intimidated. She sang a very fast paced country/pop song by a famous singer/song writer, I think her name was Taylor Swift? But I knew she was a cheetah, also that she wore a lot of flashy outfits and I'd heard she's had more break ups with guys then a Clutts had broken bones. Mostly judging by all of her songs because those guys would cheat on her so she'd get pay back by trashing them in a song, made me glad I wasn't born in the twenty-first century.

"I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around, my faith in you was fading, when I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said, Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone, I keep waiting for you but you never come, is this in my head? I don't know what to think, he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said, marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone, I love you and that's all I really know, I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress, it's a love story, baby just say yes, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh. Cause we were both young when I first saw you." When she'd finished singing she then started to speak directly to the crowd. "Okay everybody it's time to announce our semi-formal king and queen." Even though she already knew who it was she still pulled out a slip of paper from her purse. She unfolded it and read it aloud. "...And our semi-formal king and queen are…Cody Blaze and Alice Burrows everybody. Show them your love." The crowd began to cheer and applaud us, though I think they already knew it was us too. We both walked up to where the band was, you know like you do when you've been announced like that at a dance like this. An otter came up with two plastic crowns for such an occasion on a velvet pillow for some reason. Cloey put the crowns on our heads herself then she handed me the microphone and said. "There all yours buddy."

"What, what are you talking about?" I said both confused and nervous as she walked off leaving me and Alice right there in front of such a large crowd. I guessed I was supposed to give a speech of some kind, I would've loved to know this ahead of time though. "Wow...I uh...didn't really expect to be on stage right now…so to speak." I said trying to play it cool. Everybody started to chuckle a little, I guess they thought it was a bit funny. "Okay...first off what a turn out everybody. I have to say that you guys really…well, you guys are amazing. Not just because of all of this but because you all did what I never thought was going to happen in a million years. I honestly thought that Alice and I would never have anyone who understood how we felt let alone anyone who would support us. The fact we came out to the world with this was scary to us. Hell it's still scary I'll admit, but then you all chose to follow in our footsteps, all week I've been hearing stories about how you were all scared of coming out to your parents about this, to your friends and neighbors, to everyone. But in the end you all pushed past your fears and there is something great going on, and that something is all of you showing the galaxy that you're not afraid to show them who you are anymore. Because love…" I paused and looked toward Alice and smiled. "Love is a beautiful thing, and I won't hide what I feel in my heart anymore. So tonight we are going to tell the mammals of this colony...no, this galaxy…that we don't care what they think of us anymore, that we are proud to be who we are and if they don't like that, well then...fuck them."

They started to laugh and slowly it turned into more applause and cheering. Then I heard someone shout at us. "Kiss her man." Then someone else said in agreement. "Yeah come on give your lady a kiss man." Now why does this seem familiar? Things just got from awkward to really awkward really fast. Then the whole crowd started to chant over and over kiss her.

"What should we do?" I said as I looked at her being sure to cover the mic.

Then she just rolled her eyes with a smile and said. "Just kiss me stupid I don't think it's gonna kill me." I pulled her close to me and kissed her like I normally would. I think she just expected a little peck on the lips but I had a feeling that I had to make it convincing that we were still a couple. That and I knew I could get away with it. I finally let her go and she just glared at me. "Sorry I had to sell it."

"Don't apologize, I liked it...your getting pretty good at that yah know." She said with a smile, wait...does this mean. I handed the mic back to Cloey then she started up again.

"Thank you very much for that speech Mr. Blaze. Now...sense our king and queen are officially here this next song we're about to do is specifically for them. This song is by another singer from the twenty first century, she was very talented very well known, she was a rabbit much like our queen here tonight her name was Kelsea Bunnerini, she was a country cross over pop star who earned tons of platinum albums and awards for her music. This song I chose for our king and queen because I feel that it speaks to them more than anybody else in the galaxy today, Cody and Alice…" She looked right at us as a spot light turned on and directing everyone's attention to where we were standing. "You might not feel like it but to us and to future generations like us you will forever be known as, 'Legends'." The band started to play the song, and at the same time the crowd gave us a spot on the dance floor. Everybody's eyes were on us, expecting us to dance. I had a feeling that if we were going to convince them that we were still together we had no other choice but to dance.

"Well, I guess we have no other choice…" I extended my paw to Alice.

She nodded and took my paw and placed her free paw on my shoulder while I did the same with my free paw on her waste. She pulled me in close and said with a smile. "Sorry I have to sell it." She said with a mischievous smile, I guess that kiss earlier must've flipped a switch or something because she wasn't acting like she was before.

I didn't really mind that she was dancing so close to me...or that she was deliberately pressing into my...little friend. "Fair enough, but I get to lead, deal?" I asked politly.

She then nodded and replied casually. "Deal."

Cloey began to sing, her voice was just as beautiful as before. "We were golden we were fire we were magic, yeah they all knew our names all over town, we had it made in the middle of the madness, we were neon in a gray crowd, yeah we wrote our own story full of blood sweat and heart beats, we didn't do it for the fame or the glory but we went down in history, yeah we were legends, loving you baby it was heaven, what everyone wondered we never questioned, closed your eyes and took on the world together, do you remember? We were crazy, tragic and epic and so amazing, I'll always wear the crown that you gave me, we will always stay lost in forever, and they'll remember, we were legends." She made so many different girls shed a tear of joy I think with how beautiful of a song she'd picked. And she was right about the song too, it really did speak to us in a way.

"You know, you're actually pretty good at this." I said as I looked into her eyes.

She smiled up at me and said. "Your not so bad either."

"How would you know? I've never danced before in my life." I chuckled a bit as I asked her innocently.

"Simple, because I know you better than you know you." She replied very bluntly.

Then I stated to her with honesty. "That's a lie and you know it."

"Oh yeah, well I know that your excited right now." She replied with a smirk.

I was about to ask her what she meant when I had come to realize that she was right, just not the way I'd expected. "Damnit...I was hoping I'd keep him uncontrol tonight."

"You know my offer still stands." She whispered into my ear as she stood on her tip-toes.

"Didn't I already tell you no?" I asked rhetoricaly.

"I already told you, I just wanted to be with you, physically. Besides that..." She hopped up and wrapped her legs around me in front of god and everyone it the room and said. "I wouldn't mind being stuck with you for the rest of my life." Hearing her say that made me wonder, did she really mean that? Without even thinking about it I kissed her, only this time…there was something different…something…magical…like it was the very first time all over again but somehow…it was even better than before. The whole time I was kissing her it felt like I was set on fire, the heat from it was…intoxicating. I just didn't want to stop. Not ever, not even for a second. I must've caught her off guard because she started to blush a bit. Then she put both her paws on either side of my head and pulled me closer to her. It would seem my hunch was correct, she pulled away for only a second before continuing just to say. "I love you."

Then I did the same and said in reply. "I love you more."

When the song had finally ended we went to get a drink, we weren't sure of what we had our choice of but I imagined it was all booze. So I just grabbed a couple of beers and we went outside to just talk about what just happened inside. "In case you were wondering, we are officially back together." She said with a smile.

I just stood there grinning like an idiot then said with a little to much excitement. "HOT DAMN!"

She rolled her eyes and popped open her can and took a swig then spat it out. "Ugh, what the fuck Eww. Who the hell drinks warm beer?"She complained as she continued to spit out her drink.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad." I opened my can as well to see if she was just over…oh this is disgusting. "Oh, oh my god…" I spat it out. "Eww your right it is warm, why didn't they put it on ice or something cold this is terrible." I wiped my tongue on my sleeve. It didn't really help.

Then Alice tugged on my sleeve and said. "Hold on I think I have some water in my purse. Oh crap I forgot it's in the car." We went back to the car and got her purse. She dumped it out in the front passenger seat to try and find her water bottle. Everything she had was in case of some kind of eventuality.

She had tampons...Eww, some chewing gum, tissues, paw sanitizer, a can of…pepper spray? "Why do you have a can of mace?" I was sort of confused as to why she had a can of pepper spray with her even though I had already given her a way to protect herself.

She answered after she got her water bottle and took a swig and swished it around on her mouth then spate it out then handed it to me. "In case I get attacked again. You only need one time to know that owning one is a good idea. So I went and bought one the other day."

I then swigged some of the water and washed the taste of beer out of my mouth before spiting it out and asking further. "What's wrong with your omni-tool weapons?"

She then answered very nonchalantly. "Nothing it's just...well, you said that it takes a little time for them to recharge and I figured it's better to have a weapon that doesn't need to be recharged at your disposal too. So I got this."

I then asked her something that sparked a bit of an argument between us. "Why not just buy a gun?"

She glared at me. "Oh typical jar head wanna be, you guys all think that guns can solve any problem. 'Oh no someone is being mean to me, wait let me grab my rifle.' I mean seriously not everything is solved by using a gun."

"Oh is that so? Let me tell you a little story about the reaper invasion. Do you know how they beat them? With guns, bombs, ships, a giant super weapon which I'm pretty sure was a 'gun.' Bottom line guns can solve a lot more problems than you think." I fired back as I crossed my arms.

"Oh, you mean like the invasion your dad brought upon us? Yeah guns really helped us out there, oh wait...no they didn't." She replied with a smug smile.

Out of desperation I then retorted with."Oh your just jealous because my dad's an alliance admiral and yours is just a farmer."

"Hey, you leave my dad out of this." She growled as she pointed a finger in my face.

I was quick to point out to her."Why? You brought mine into this."

The then stated a little too firmly. "That's because your dad is a gun toting wing nut."

"He is not, he's a soldier." I laminated while clarifying.

She then asked with a smug smile. "What's the damn difference?"

I started to get a little frustrated with her. "What's the?…the difference is that one gets paid to shoot people and the other has a mental sickness who also has an unhealthy obsession with guns." I pointed out.

She then snickered. "Oh so you have a mental sickness?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked as I folded my arms.

"Well you have an unhealthy obsession with guns so maybe you have a mental sickness." She of course only said that to tease me, but it felt personal.

"I do not have an obsession with guns, unhealthy or otherwise. I'm just a guy, one of many who happens to like weapons like every other guy in the galaxy." I stated firmly.

"Not like every other guy in the galaxy, my dad hate's weapons." She clarified.

"That's because your dad is a pussy." I said in retort.

She glared at me and snarled back. "Don't you dare call him that again."

I leaned down to her level and said right to her face. "Puss-see." She swung her purse and hit me in the head, it hurt...a lot...like more than it should have to be honest.

"OW! What do you keep in that thing bricks?" I asked as I rubbed my face.

"Don't call my dad a pussy and I won't have to hit you asshole." She demanded as he poked her finger into my nose.

But then I smirked at her and said completely unfazed by her."Oh I just love it when you talk dirty to me."

She hit me again, just as hard but from the opposite side of my head this time. I rubbed the side of my face and just glared at her. "You are so lucky I love you so damn much otherwise I…" I paused when I saw something in a little packet fall out of her purse and on to the ground. I picked it up and saw that it was a…oh…oh my god this is too good. "Well what have we here?" I just waved it around a bit.

Alice's eyes shot open as she reached for the item of interest. "Hey give me that!" She shrieked as I pulled it out of her reach. She hopped as high as she could as I held it over my head but passed it to my free paw before she could get it. "Cody Lucas Blaze you give me that right now."

I just started to laugh. "Oh my god…you actually bought a rubber? This is just too good to be true." I spoke through my laughter.

"Shut up I…I got that a week ago." She tried to lie to me, but I saw right through her, I always could tell when she was lying.

"Oh no you didn't. You have never been a good liar. Maybe a few lies of mine get past you my dear bunny but I know a lie when I smell one. So I think it's clear that you were still gonna try to get me on my back tonight." I said with a slight chuckle.

She just growled at me. "Give it back now you big dumb fox!"

I then leaned in close and said smugly. "Then admit it. You were gonna try to sleep with me, no check that, you were gonna try and fuck me weren't you?" I just stared at her with a big grin, she just glared at me. "Come on, just admit it little bunny. You know you want me, and who could blame you. I am definitely one of the most appealing young…" I began to feel a swift pain in my groin. She had kicked me right where it hurts the most. "...MAMMALS!" I squeaked as I fell to my knees and began to speak as best I could through the pain as I held my boys. My words came out as painful grunts. She kicked me hard enough I thought for sure that they had popped up into my throat. "OH! YOU! LITTLE!...BITCH!" I admit I brought it on myself but still, she went too far in my opinion. I don't care how much of an ass I was to anyone that night she didn't have to kick me in the groin.

She then snatched her condom back and said. "Next time I tell you to give me back my condoms you better do it or next time I'll just make you eat them. Got it jar head?" I nodded my head yes, I slowly got up placing one paw on the car to steady myself.

"Why? Of all places, did you have to kick me...in the jewels? Why?" I asked still a bit squeaky.

"You got on my nerves that's why. But to answer your earlier question I 'was' going to try to coax you in to screwing me, because...well to be honest I thought that if we couldn't be a couple anymore but I thought at the very least we could still be uh...friends...with...benefits I guess, but now I'm not in the mood for it so you just missed your chance to crawl up this skirt tonight Mr. most appealing young mammal."

"Need I remind you, oh my god this hurts...I wasn't going to even consider it, ah...god, why does it have to hurt this much?" I asked rhetorically as I tried to stand.

"Yes I know, you've made that painfully clear to me." She crossed her arms as she growled.

"Well obviously not…" I began to try and breathe through the pain. "…Like I said...canines mate for life, it's not just sex to us Alice it's a commitment. It's not that I don't want you."

"I see, well...still I might've been good to you this evening." I walked back to the party with her as my crutch, it was the least she could do after kicking me in the nuts.

"You know I kinda thought that you would at least consider doing me, considering that we all might die soon. I'm just saying because that's probably…" It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was going to say, so I just cut her off.

"Stop right there Alice." I turned her towards me and took a knee to meet her level. "I know that things look bleak but we need to remain positive, we have to be willing to believe that there is a light at the end of the tunnel and that we will all make it. Even if I know it's not possible that we'll all survive." I stated firmly almost like a parent was explaining something to their child.

"Okay I get it. You want to remain positive. But still, I would like to...you know...before I die...and I'm not saying that's going to happen but...I just want at least one of my nights on this planet that I know for sure I'll have left to live, to use for…" She placed her paws on my chest and slid them down slowly, just stopping above my belt line. "…this, because if I'm going to die I'm not going to die without knowing how it feels to experience the greatest form of love. And I'm going to give it to someone I can trust. Maybe you promised that you wouldn't do it until marriage, but I promised not to until I was in love. And I am in love, I want you to be my buck Cody Blaze, just like I want to be your vixen, in the most beautiful way I can." She leaned in and kissed me, I picked her up and just held her. She locked her legs around my waste and her arms around my neck. Our lips fought for dominance as we shared this passionate kiss. She pulled away her lips from mine and said. "Please, make me your vixen tonight."

Her nose began to twitch, it made her very cute. "Okay now you're really starting to confuse me. You just said that I wasn't getting in your pants tonight and now you've changed your mind? I don't understand you sometimes." I stated with a deadpan expression.

Then she frowned and said. "And just like that, you blew it again." She hopped down and just walked away in a huff. I'm not crazy though right? I mean she just said I wasn't getting laid then she said she wanted me to do her again then she went right back to not in the mood? I just don't understand women. Maybe next time I should just go with it instead of…no! Bad Cody! Don't you dare even consider…ugh why does this have to be so damn complicated. My head is telling me not to do it while my…nether regions are just screaming go for it. I hate sex, I know what I just said could be considered blasphemy but I don't care anymore. I hate the idea of one part of my body making all the shots even though I technically don't want it. There for sex as far as I'm concerned can go, pardon the pun, fuck itself. We rejoined the party and everything was back into full swing with loud music and dancing all over the place. Kids were already starting to get drunk from what I could see. As a few would just puke their guts out. It smelt so bad, I know that throw up isn't supposed to smell good but when it's mixed with alcohol it's even worse, like more potent than you'd think and you can smell it for miles I'd think. Bottom line drinking under aged isn't a good idea if you can't hold your liquor. I remember seeing Allen chugging a beer with a hose and a funnel as someone else pored it down for him. He was a natural, didn't even choke or spill a drop. When he finished he stood up and threw his fists in the air in triumph, right before he puked it all up.

Then he stumbled over to me, put one paw on my shoulder and said in a very drunk voice. "Dude, I totally just yakked my guts out. This party is awesome!"

I gently pushed his paw off of my shoulder and replied. "Yeah, and your drunk off of your furry ass right now."

Then he got up in my face, his breath smelt so bad. "Oh shit dude your right, hey sshshsshshshs, don't tell Cloey okay? I was supposed to bees the driver for her night and stuff man." He clearly was in no shape to drive. So I took his keys without him noticing, only thing to do for someone who's had too much to drink.

I then said with a smile as I stuffed his keys in my back pocket. "Don't worry buddy your secret's safe with me. Now go dance a little more pal."

"Fuck dancing man, I'm gonna do something stupid." He said with a slurred voice then ripped off his shirt and shouted. "I'm gonna fuck my doe yawl, WOO!" Then he started to head for the bands area to try and find Cloey stumbling through the crowd of drunken teens, luckily for him she was on break, not so much for her though as he smelled so bad. "Heeeey there cookie dough, howssssss it going with yooouuu?"

"Allen are you drunk already?" She asked sounding a little annoyed.

"Oh sssshit, you found me out. Yeah baby, I got drunk. But that don't mean we can't still have a little fun in the bathroom again." He tried to lead her by the hoof to what I guess would pass for a restroom in this place. "Come on, I'll make you feeeelll reeeally good tonight sweetheart."

She pulled away and wiped her hoof off. "Allen, I don't think you're in any sort of condition for nooky tonight. Maybe we should just sit down." She suggested somewhat concerned.

"Oh come on baby…" He then pulled her in close, it looked like he was gonna try to kiss her. "Just a quickie pleeease? I promise I…" He turned away and puked again, she looked so disgusted. "You knooow what? Your right honey, I think I should sit down for a bit. My tum-tum isn't too happy wiff me right now. I think I need a nap." He fell to the ground and unfortunately landed...in his own vomit.

Cloey sighed with embarrassment. "Oh Allen, what am I gonna do with you?"

"Does he Always get this drunk this fast?" I asked thinking she could use some help.

"Not always but when he does get this drunk, well...this always happens. I know I shouldn't let him drink himself stupid, but I don't want to be the one to ruin his buzz. Especially when he's always so stressed out from his parents." She laminated as she knelt down and turned his head sideways so he could breath.

I took notice of what she'd said, I might not've known him for very long but he certainly didn't look like the type to be stressed out. "What do you mean?" I asked sort of confused.

"They can be...a bit...demanding. You know how he's a straight A student?" She asked as if I should already know this about him.

"I actually didn't know that no." I replied feeling very impressed by this guy now.

"Well he is, and his parents want him to be the best in school too. They want him to get into the best colleges around and the only thing they will settle for is an A+. Nothing else will satisfy them. If he's even off by one point they get so angry with him, when I heard about that I figured I could help relieve some of his stress by, well...you already know how. Mainly because I was sort of pissed at one of my girlfriends at the time." She said sounding a bit bitter for some reason.

"Why? What she do?" I asked curiously.

"My now ex-boyfriend, at first it was just harmless flirting but then one day after practice I caught them fucking in the girls locker room at school. And I'm not gonna lie at first it was only supposed to be a one-time thing with Allen, but after that first time we had, oh my god, it was just, wow. So I asked him to be my friend, but with benefits, then over time we sort of got close without even realizing it then the next thing I know around Christmas he confesses how he felt and then we chose to make it official. Sure he's a bit of a dolt sometimes, but he's my dolt, my little night howler." She just caressed his head as he laid there on the floor, I tried not to think of how gross it was that he was just laying in his own vomit.

I quickly tried to shift my focus from her petting his head and asked. "Hey can I ask you something?"

She nodded her head yes then I asked her casually. "Why do you call him night howler?"

I almost immediately regretted it when she answered me. "Oh that? Well it's primarily because, well sometimes before he uh...'finishes'...he kind of howls. And usually we do it at night too, and don't you dare tell my parents this but sometimes I sneak out of my room at night just to go and see him in our usual spot, in the alley behind my house, and let me tell you he sure can howl."

I fought off my gag reflex with all my might as then said. "Okay, kinda sorry I asked that now. So why does he call you cookie dough?"

She just laughed then answered just as casually as before. "Well because I'm just as sweet as cookie dough. Or at least that's what he says after he gets a taste of...well...you know." At first I didn't get it, then I thought about it.

"Oh, that's nasty." I said with disgust.

She then giggled and replied. "Well apparently he can't get enough of it, and I can't get enough of him either, so I'd say it works just fine for us both. And I must say he really knows how to work that…" That's it, I can't take it anymore this is getting too out of paw.

"Okay I'm gone thank you for this lovely exchange of words." I said as I began to drag Allen's unconscious body off to the side so no one would step on him. He stank so bad with all of that puke on his chest, there was a clearly visible trail of his puke left behind from where I dragged him. I hoped no one would slip and fall in it. It was around 10 P.M. and the party was still going, I started to look for something that wasn't alcohol based to drink, no such luck, literally everything they had was alcohol. Even the punch bowl was filled to the brim with whiskey, sure it also had coke but you could still taste an insane amount of whiskey. I searched for a non-alcoholic based drink for over an hour with no luck, I mean is it too much to ask for just one drink that isn't…hey what's that girl doing. I saw someone over by the punch bowl, a vixen I think, she had a vial of some…oh no. Oh no it can't be. The last time I saw that vial I was attacked by the anointed daughter. Back then the vial was empty but this time it was clearly full of whatever she used on Trevor the day he attacked Alice. There was no doubt in my mind that she was up to her tricks again but this time she'd have an army of thralls to do her bidding. I could only do one thing, I ran through the crowd and tackled her to the ground knocking over the table and spilling the punch bowl over on the floor. I wrestled the vial away from her paws and smashed it on the ground.

"Not this time you psychotic bitch." I growled through gritted teeth right in her face as I held her down. She kicked me off of her and pulled out a pistol, she fired it into the air. Everyone got down and covered their heads.

"NOW!" She shouted out to someone I couldn't see, until they appeared out of nowhere, they had some kind of cloaking devices that rendered them completely invisible to the naked eye. They were all armed gunmen of just about every race. Batarians, turians, solarians, a few species of mammals too. All of them dressed in black armor, they bore an emblem on their chest plates. It was a black heart dripping with blood and a snake coiled around it. There was no doubt in my mind who these people were. They had to be the black hearts. Some kids tried to make a break for the door only to have their escape blocked off by a krogan who just came through the door with a shot gun pointed at the would-be escapists. He was…big, really big, like as big as a rhino big, he had a giant hump on his back and a green set of plate like crests on his head, they seemed to form one behind the other in a strait row. And his face sort of resembled that of a frog almost, but bigger. Everyone was in a panic, the black hearts gathered everyone in a huge circle in the center of the room. Except for me, they dragged me up to the front of the crowd to the side of the anointed daughter herself. "Hello, demon spawn, we meet again." She tilted my chin up to meet her gaze. "I've been looking forward to this for a while. Back when we first met even. I'm going to take great pleasure in what I am about to do to you, but first a quick addressing to your followers."

One of the black hearts grabbed the microphone and handed it to her. "Greetings colonist children of Eden prime, allow me to introduce myself, I am the anointed daughter of father reaper, and we are the black hearts, we are here to cleanse your filth from the face of this planet, for each of you here are a sinner, a sinner against the enlightened one, and the sin you've all seemed to commit is lust, you have lusted for someone who you never should've even considered to lust for. So now you shall all be purged from this planet here and now, just looking upon you all repulses me. As I already knew it would from the first moment I learned of your disgusting nature. But the one that sickens me the most is, this one and his whore of a rabbit." She grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and pulled my head back. "You were the one to start them down the path of damnation Cody Blaze, just like I knew a demon spawn would do, you have guided them away from the path of purity, and now you will pay for it." I was about to say something when I noticed her fur sticking out of a cut in the wrist of her suit. It was…white? That's when something clicked together inside my head. How she knew my name, how her fighting style was so similar, how she happened to have an injury on the same wrist, and how she thought all of this and what we had done was a 'sin.' I had no doubt in my mind that they were the same person.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS CRYSTAL GRACE!" I shouted as loud as I could, she cocked her head back a bit in reaction to what I'd said. The whole crowd just looked puzzled by my outburst. She then started to chuckle which slowly evolved into maniacal laughter.

She reached around the back of her head and slowly began to remove her mask, revealing her face to the crowd. They all gasped, their eyes wide with shock and fear. "Very clever Cody, very clever indeed, how did you find me out?" She grinned a devilish grin as she pointed her gun into my face, I guess she was trying to scare me.

I just shrugged and said without a hint of fear. "Wasn't too hard to figure it out, especially when you wore the same outfit you did when you first attacked me, you clearly forgot to patch it up, what with the knife hole and all. But what really made sense was how you referred to Alice, and to how you consider all of our relationships as a sin just like when you got your ass kicked out of school. Bottom line you basically just ratted yourself out to me you stupid bitch."

She got mad and pistol whipped me in the face. I went down, she then rolled me over and stepped on my throat. "Oh Cody, poor sweet stupid Cody, you clearly don't see what you've done is bring about the end of all of these kids. If I were you, I'd feel so ashamed of what I've done. Because now we have to make an example of them, all of them. Starting with you." She aimed her gun at my head, a loud collection of gasping was heard as everyone saw she had her gun aimed for my head.

"Why?" I muttered as she pressed all of her weight onto my neck. "Why do you have to do this? Why can't you just leave them alone and let them be happy? Why does this matter to you so much?"

She raised her gun then started her rant all over again. "Why? WHY! Because this is wrong! If we were meant to be with other animals like this then we'd all look like freaks. Because if you actually think that they could actually love each other than you are out of your mind. They might think they love each other but deep down they are repulsed by what they've become. They don't belong together, none of them do. You all need to wake up and see that there is nothing to love about this." Every single word was filled to the brim with venom. I just wanted to punch her, break her neck, even set her on fire for being such a heartless monster.

"You're wrong, you're wrong about all of it. We do belong together, we can love each other like this until death if that's what it takes." She looked up and saw…oh no, Cloey what are you doing. "You take one look at us and you automatically decided that we're all just sickening to look at, and you only see what you want to see because you fear the unknown and because it's different you want it to just go away. You will never know what love is, you won't even try. And that's why I feel sorry for you." Cloey stated without an ounce of fear.

"Well I can see your face is all healed up, too bad it was for nothing!" Cristal lifted up her gun and shot Cloey, she held her stomach and fell to the ground.

"CLOEY!" Allen rushed over to her while she laid on the ground, her stomach bleeding profusely.

"YOU BITCH!" I growled as I tried to break free from her foot. All I wanted to do was kill her at that point.

"Oh stop struggling Cody, after all you brought this on yourself." She said as she crouched down with a sinister smile.

"Go to hell." I hissed with venom.

"By all means you first demon spawn." She pointed her gun at my head again and pulled the hammer back with her thumb.

"Before you kill me I need to know. Why did you attack Alice? Even before she and I even considered each other as a couple why did you have Trevor hurt her? Why?" I asked hoping that someone would be brave enough to call for help.

"Because she was my competition. She was an obstacle that was in my way to complete my mission. To turn you away from your father and his poisonous influence, if I could have seduced you and gotten you back to my father the reaper we could've used you to bring about the end of your father and the council for good. So I had to get rid of her. It didn't matter that much that she was a rabbit. I just needed her dead, then I'd come in and be the one to comfort you, then show you the way of your fathers evil. Then show you the power that is the enlightened one. But unfortunately my thralls failed each time."

Yeah, I knew she was a nutjob but I didn't realize just how nutty she really was. "If you were supposed to seduce me then why try to kill me?" I asked feeling so confused.

"Oh I wouldn't have actually killed you. Just made it look like I had. Then we would've cleansed your mind and brought you up the way I was. But that's when that whore of a rabbit found out that your father was helping Trevor get out of jail, so I took advantage of the situation. That's why I tagged the barn that night before she got home. I knew she would feel fear like nothing she had ever felt before. And as I'd hoped, she broke up with you." Everyone heard what she'd said and all started to exchange looks of consustion. "Oh you didn't hear? She broke up with him because she decided that it should never have happened between them. At least one of you found your sense. But still, she found you to be more appealing to be with than her own kind which means she has to die along with you. Even though she no longer loves you."

God does she ever shut up? "We never stopped loving each other you little cunt!" I barked at her with hate.

"Oh please, do you actually think that after showing everyone in this galaxy who you really are that anyone could love you? Not just because you're the spawn of a demon that's only a small part of it. You are a disgusting fox who had a relationship with an equally disgusting rabbit, I mean honestly to think I could ever actually want to love you let alone want to climb on top of you just to impregnate me would be so repulsing to say the least. So let me ask you something, what do you think she sees in you or better yet, what reason could she ever have other than to be a freak of nature, to want to love someone like you?" She aimed her gun back onto my head but then paused when she heard a voice from off to the side.

"I can think of a few things." I looked over and saw Alice with her omni-tool at the ready. "For starters his heart, his desire to put the needs of others a head of his own, or maybe his passion to want to help everyone he can because he can. Or maybe it's the fact that he showed such patients when he didn't just beat you to death the minute that he found out you were the reason we broke up in the first place, it was because of you that I told him I couldn't be with him anymore. I was scared of you. I was scared you'd hurt my family. But I'm done being scared of you and everything that others have to say about me. And at least I'm not trying to kill a bunch of innocent animals just because they don't like the taste of there own species nearly as much the rest of the galaxy, and if were really gonna go to the whole who could ever love you dance maybe instead of asking him what reason I could have to love him maybe you should ask yourself what reason could anyone, and I mean anyone Ms. Grace if that's even your real name, what reason is there for 'anyone' to love YOU?" She fired her incineration tech blast hitting her in the torso forcing her to stumble, but her barriers made it tolerable. A batarian guard came up behind Alice in the attempt to knock her out. He had four eyes like they all do, and multiple nostril holes on his face in between them, his skin was a pale light brownish color.

"Alice behind you!" I shouted and she leaped over top of him and landed just behind him, she pulled out her pepper spray and hit him right in the face with it just as he turned around to face her. He fell to the ground holding his face as he screamed in pain. "Ah, it burns it fucking burns!" He shouted as he rolled all around on the floor. "You fucking cunt of a rabbit!" Cristal used her biotics and threw Alice into a wall. She hit the ground hard, it looked like she might've broken something. But thankfully she got back up, but slowly.

"Alice! You fucking bitch!" I growled at Crystal. "I'm gonna kill you when I get up!"

She then looked back down at me and said. "No, you won't. Restrain him." She let her foot off of my neck so two more guards could restrain me. She then used her biotics to pull Alice back over to her, then she grasped her throat and just lifted her up over her head. "You stupid little bunny. Did you really think that your little omni-tool would be enough to kill me? Even if it did you still would've been gunned down by my men."

Alice spoke as best she could with Crystal clasping down on her throat. "Well then...it's a good thing I called a few friends then isn't it?"

Crystal's expression changed from aggression to confusion in a heartbeat as she just asked with a deadpan look. "What?"

Before anyone could say another word the sound of breaking glass filled the room, everyone looked up and saw the police dropping in through the windows above on suspension cables from alliance shuttles. "This is ECPD, you will drop your weapons and surrender now. We have you surrounded." The next thing to happen was the dropping of smoke bombs from the police. The black hearts just started shooting at anything in the air, completely unaware that they were just shooting at nothing. Then out of nowhere an explosion came from the front door and a breach team of S.W.A.T. mammals in the traditional heavy armor started poring through the front door holding shields to block any enemy fire.

Chief Bowman lead the charge. "Take them down, but check targets, no civilian casualties." He ordered with confidence. I saw the krogan start to charge the S.W.A.T. team like a freight train. The chief just did the same and they butted heads. The krogan tried to aim his shot gun but Bowman matched his mussel pound for pound. Which was saying a lot about the guy to be fair sense krogan are naturally strong by nature. "Your tough froggy, but I'm…TOUGHER!" Bowman bashed his head against that of the krogan disorienting him just enough to pull the gun away from him. Then at point blank range he shot him in the knee caps. I'm pretty sure that counts as police brutality but then again he was a terrorist. And a krogan at that, they don't go down that easy. The chief just kept going shooting one black heart after another, his reaction time was…incredible. I could tell that he had military training. He didn't even need to face them to hit them sometimes, it was as if he had the whole area memorized. "Hold still son." He shouted at me as he fired and hit one of the guards restraining me. He went down, I used my free paw to hit the remaining guard in the groin then I grabbed his fallen companions weapon and shot him myself. Then I took aim at Crystal.

"Let her go, NOW!" I shouted at Crystal, she used Alice as a living shield.

She just pointed her own gun at me and replied. "I don't think so, I'm walking out of here and she's…"

I fired a shot just missing her head but grazing her cheek. "That's a warning, now let her go!"

"Or what? You'll try to kick my ass again?" She replied with a smirk.

I then smirked back as I saw a very close friend of my father's faze out of her cloaking mode."No, before she does." I pointed out.

She started to chuckle. "And how is this little bunny of yours going to do that?" She asked completely oblivious to the asari standing right behind her.

"Who said he was talking about her?" She turned around fast only to be greeted by a punch to the face by my favorite asari speacture. She dropped Alice who then ran over to me. Crysal hopped back onto her feet and drew her knives again as Shakrimi countered with a biotic throw sending her flying. She then used her own biotics to stop her momentum in mid-flight and then charged Shakrimi who caught her by the throat and slammed her into the ground shattering the floor. "Crystal Grace, I should've known it was you under that mask. You're the only other person who's as mysterious as the anointed daughter." Shakrimi hissed as she just held Crystal down.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I've got to run." She used a biotic punch and sent Shakrimi flying off of her. I started shooting at Crystal again, this time I had no reason to miss her. She put up her paw and blocked it with her biotics. Alice then used her omni-tool to try and help me wear down the shield. Didn't really do much though. That's when the chief started shooting at her too. She dropped a smoke bomb and took off again. "Stop her, don't let her get away!" Shakrimi shouted as she made her escape up through the…ceiling? I'm not kidding she used her power to jump right through the roof of the joint. But unfortunately like I said before this place looked like it was going to collapse, and thanks to Crystal, it began to do just that.

"Everyone out now!" I shouted as I grabbed the mic to signal every one of the danger. Between the chaos of the gun-fighting and that of the building coming down it didn't take much convincing as everyone began to run out the front door. I led Alice by the paw and out the front door just as the roof finally came down. "Holy god almighty that was too close." I said panting and trying to catch my breath. "Wait, where's Shakrimi?" I didn't see her get out of there. Oh dear god is she…, I heard the sound of rubble moving, then I saw a large biotic spherical barrier emerge from the rubble expanding in diameter. Shakrimi jumped out and landed right in front of me in a hunched over position. "Shakrimi are you…"

She looked up at me with a smile as she dusted herself off. "Oh please do you have any idea how often that crazy slut does that? Not the first time not the last time, unfortunately, for one of us."

"Chief, we have one casualty!" An officer cried out. I looked over and saw Cloey, still alive but just barely holding on. The chief called an ambulance while Shakrimi administered her some meda-gel.

Allen just held her in his arms, crying on her behalf. "Please baby, please don't die, not like this, please don't leave me." Allen begged her as he just held her in his arms.

Before she passed out from the drugs she said in a faint whisper. "I'm not…going anywhere…sweetheart."

"She needs room people, move back some give her some air!" He shouted at everyone, we did as asked. "Please be okay, oh god please let her be okay."

The ambulance arrived and the paramedics loaded her into the shuttle then they took her off to the nearest hospital. "She's gonna be okay Allen, I'm sure of it." I said comforting him as I placed my paw on his shoulder. The police took statements from everyone to try and get a good grasp of the situation, but what I wanted to know was how did Crystal get back to the surface. And how she managed to find so many other black hearts there without the police or even the alliance knowing. It's not like they wouldn't have noticed them coming from space, unless…what if…no, no I'm sure they were careful beyond all reason. I took Alice home after we got cleaned up a bit. At least this time the ride wasn't as awkward. But it got there when Alice started up.

"So?" Alice began to ask me directly. "Would you've ever considered her?"

I had no idea as to what she was talking about."What?" I asked back.

Alice simply replied with."You know as your first ever lay." I was beside myself by that little remark, we literally just escaped the jaws of death and she was back to talking about sex. It wasn't just the poor timing but it was also the fact that she was right back to talking about such a sore subject.

"Really? You want to talk about this now? After what we'd just been through." I pointed out feeling disappointed in her, even though she was actually being serious.

"Why do you keep avoiding the question?" She asked again.

I then asked back. "Why do you keep bringing it up?"

She then asked in retort. "Bringing what up?" I'm not sure if she was being serious or just teasing me but either way I didn't want to keep talking about it.

"Sex! I'm talking about sex!" I laminated firmly.

"Why won't you answer my question?" She asked yet again.

"Why won't you take a hint? I'm not going to have sex yet end of discussion." I stated a little firmer than I had been on the topic al-night.

But she wasn't taking a hint. "For fuck sake, what is it going to take to get you to do me?"

"Alice we almost DIED." I shrilled with slight anger in my voice.

She then replied somewhat casually. "Exactly my point. We literally were just given the ultimate aphrodisiac and you're not even the least bit horny."

I landed the car in a vacant lot as I'd become so made with her that I could no longer focus on driving. "I'm sorry but what the hell are you talking about?"

"A near death experience, that's the ultimate turn on for anyone, and we both just shared it and you're not even considering it." She said with a serious expression.

"Okay, clearly you're watching too many movies again and your confusing reality with porn." I pointed out to her.

"I am not, I'm not making this up, I mean you're not even a little bit interested in doing me right now?" She asked with frustration.

That's when I got a little madder with her. "You have got to be kidding me, Alice we just saw Cloey get shot and you're thinking about sex, maybe show some god damn discipline for a minute."

"I…oh your right. I'm sorry, I just thought maybe..." She was about to say something but stopped herself.

I then asked her while finally starting to calm down. "Maybe what?"

She just looked away form me and said. "Forget it. It's not that big a deal."

"Alice." I took her paws in mine and looked her in the eye, she looked a bit sad. I then asked her with genuine concern. "Please just tell me what's bothering you."

She then laminated very clearly. "I already have told you. And you won't even consider it. I just want to be with you, intimately. But I know that you won't do it for me."

Damnit why does she have to look so cute when she's sad. "Alice, it's not that I don't want to, believe me I do. I want to take you to the freaking moons and back, I want to just curl up next to you in bed and just make you mine all night long. And believe me that's not easy to repress. But if I'm going to be with you I want you to be my wife, not my girlfriend, not a booty call, nothing in between. If we're going to be one in bed we have to be one in body, mind, and soul. I respect you too much to go that far beforehand."

She hugged me and started to cry a little bit. "I understand, I won't talk about it anymore."

I pulled away from her just to meet her gaze then I said lovingly. "If there's anything I can do to make it up to you though, I…think I could be bothered to do so, but only when we have some, let's say 'privacy.'"

She grinned then crawled into my lap. Then she whispered seductively into my ear. "I've got something in mind." She took both my paws and placed them on her chest. "You did say 'Anything' did you not?" I've got to stop saying that to girls, but at least this time it's my girlfriend. She slowly pulled down the top of her dress, that's when I stopped her.

"Not tonight though, okay? After tonight there's no way my heart could be in it. But next time, these paws will go where ever you want." I gave her a long kiss and just held her in my arms, I felt her heart beating so fast against my chest. I could tell that she was beyond excited by that little remark. I got her home a little past ten, she gave me a good night kiss that felt more special than any kiss we'd had before. I whispered in her ear. "I'll never stop loving you."

She whispered back to me. "Took the words out of my mouth."

(A/N: Okay that's where I'll rope 'er off for now, hope you guys didn't think it was too bad, even I felt board when I wrote it out, but I promise you the next one is better, it's actually sort of humorous too and I enjoyed writing it out, anyway in the next chapter of ZME, Cody, Alice and Jacob all visit Cloey in the hospital, Jacob tries to steal something he shouldn't, and Cody starts to smell like something no one ever would've expected. Alright that's all for now see you latter.)


	12. Chapter 11: The mark of true love

(A/N: Hey everybody it's time for chapter 11, now before I get started I just want to go on record that their is a joke in this chapter that I am borrowing form another fanfiction called fallout zootopia written by a fellow writer who goes by the name of Ciderstripe, I've already asked them if I could borrow some elements from his or her story for mine as their story was the very first fanfiction I've read from this sight and I loved the way it was written, especially with the way that the main character narrates the story them selves, which inspired me to write it this way to be honest, anyway about that joke you'll know you've found it as it is a running joke, and I hope you'll love it as much as I did when I first read the fallout zootopia, so anyway time to see what happens in this chapter, also Ciderstripe I hope you have enjoyed my work so far, assuming that you're reading this right now.)

Chapter 11: The mark of true love

The next day it was a Saturday. Which I guess made it great for everyone who had gotten drunk last night, all except for Allen that is. I couldn't help but think of how he must've felt at the moment with Cloey being in the hospital, when I woke up I saw that she'd made the news, they said that she was in critical condition. Also they didn't know if she'd pull through, they showed a large crowd of the support group in a candle light vigil in front of the hospital. They wanted to show their support to the family as well as Cloey, they were all hoping, praying, that she'd be okay, some more than others I think. They showed her asleep in a coma, she was hooked up to life support. She looked okay, for the most part, but that didn't mean her condition couldn't change on a dime. I called Alice to see if she wanted to come with me to the hospital to join the support group and maybe see how Cloey was doing. She agreed and chose to come over to my place, which was because she wanted to see Jacob, and he wanted to see her to be honest.

She only took about fifteen minutes to get there, when Jacob saw her coming up the walk he just ran out to see her . "Alley." He cried out as he burst through the front door.

She scooped him up in her arms and just hugged him. "Hey there Jakee. I've missed you so much." She said just before she kissed the top of his head a few times, until I made a remark.

"So you're seeing the both of us now, is that it?" She flipped me off, but she made sure that Jacob couldn't see it.

Then Jacob said very innocently. "Alley, did you and Cody make the baby yet?" I wanted to slap him for saying that.

But she just laughed and said right back. "No sweetie we haven't, but when we do I promise you that you're going to be the first person we tell okay?"

"Why do you encourage him?" I asked kind of annoyed.

She then looked back over to me and replied. "What, I'm serious. I want him to be the first person to know. Because after you red he's my favorite person in your family."

I then asked again figuring she didn't really get what I was hinting at. "No I mean why do you want him to keep up this whole baby thing? It's not gonna happen anytime soon." I continued under my breath. "Or at all for that matter."

Around that time Jacob turned his head to me and asked. "Cody when you have the baby can I name it?"

I love this kid, but sometimes he can be too much. "No you can't. Were also not having one. Not for a long time." I answered firmly.

"Why not?" He asked again as he whined.

I then answered very firmly again "Because I said so."

He turned to Alice and said. "Alley can I name the baby, PLEEEEASE?"

She grinned and said warmly. "I'll consider any names you pick out, unlike your brother here."

Then Jacob added very abruptly. "He's a butthead."

She then giggled then retorted. "No he's not, he's just a little mean."

"No he's a butthead." He said again, that's when I cut into the conversation.

"I am not, you are peanut." Alice's face turned to that of worry and knowing as she put him down before he freaked out again.

He just started to growl through gritted teeth. "Stop. Calling. Me. Peanut!" He charged at me again, just pounding on my legs with all his might.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Well maybe if you didn't let it get to you I wouldn't have a reason to call you peanut, peanut." I said again, he just got even madder. He just kept wailing on me until he got tired. In which case I picked him up and carried him in the house. "You're just too easy to tease peanut." He kicked me in the gut, it hurt a bit. "Okay that was cheap." I couldn't see his face, but I had a feeling that he was grinning. I brought him inside and sat him down in his high chair and got him some breakfast. "Here you go buddy, a nice plate of scrambled eggs."

"Can I have ketchup on my eggs?" He asked me with a smile. I grabbed the ketchup from the fridge and coated his eggs with it.

"There you go, enjoy good sir." I said as I kissed the top of his head and handed him a fork, in vain that is, even though they were covered in ketchup he still would eat his eggs with his bare paws. I don't know why but hey, he's a kid, let him have his vises I say. He shoveled his eggs into his mouth greedily, his face a red and sticky mess, well…redder, after he'd finished the last of it he licked the plate clean following his paws.

"You know we have napkins." I announced to him. He stuck his tongue out at me. I grabbed a napkin off the table and wiped his face clean. My dad came in to the room, and he looked a bit distraught.

"Hey Jacob, do you wanna watch cartoons now?" He said as he put on a fake smile to try and convince him that everything was normal.

He started to get excited bouncing up and down in his high chair and cheered. "YES I do I do I do I do."

Dad picked him up out of his high chair and kissed his head. "I love you little mammal."

Jacob hugged him and said. "I love you too daddy." Dad set him down and he ran into the living room. Dad sat down, it seemed he had something to talk about but wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about it.

"Dad, is something wrong?" I asked acknowledging the elephant in the room.

"Oh no nothing's wrong private, I promise you everything is…" And here we go again.

I was quick to cut him off. "Let me guess, ship shape? Dad, you know every time you say that something is ship shape I always know that means that shit just hit the fan. What's going on dad?"

He sighed and looked at the floor. "Is it really that obvious?" He asked with a sad expression.

"Just a bit." I replied as I held up my paw and narrowed the space between my finger and thumb.

That's when Alice stood up and said. "Hey Cody, I'm gonna go and sit with your brother for a while." She had a feeling whatever it was she didn't want to seem like a third wheel, so she just gave us the room.

"Cody, it would seem that I've screwed up again." Dad laminated as he rested his head in his paws.

That's when I asked assuming I already knew the issue. "Because of Crystal you mean?"

He nodded his head then replied. "Yes, she somehow managed to steal the on-board shuttle on the Monarch and used it to get back to the planet's surface. And also now that she's back here, she's already caused more damage."

None of it made any sense to me, so I asked him the burning question. "How did she even get it out of there without anyone noticing? Or better yet how did she get more black hearts to Eden prime without anyone noticing that either?"

Then dad answered me very casually. "She's a phantom son, they are crafty little devils, they can get almost anything done without anyone seeing a thing. As for her allies, well that's more than likely because they were already here."

That part startled me the most. "Wait, you mean that all of those aliens were here and no one thought that it was suspicious that they were here? You'd think that would send up a red flag to someone especially sense this is an animal colony."

Dad then shrugged and said back. "That may be, but it's not uncommon for aliens to travel to our colonies on business, so it wouldn't really stand out that much. Except maybe that krogan." He pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit one up. "But to find out that she was the anointed daughter after all this time, I can't believe I didn't see this coming."

"You know, if mom catches you smoking in the house she's gonna kill you." I said warning him yet again for this sort of situation,

"Oh she can kiss my…." I cleared my throat to get his attention as mom was standing right behind him.

"Joshua Blaze, are you smoking in my kitchen?" She growled as she put her paws on her hips.

But he obviously didn't care as he answered her with. "Oh will you let me be? I have enough troubles as it is right now."

She then pointed her finger in his face and shouted. "Darn you Josh you know I don't like it when you smoke, especially when it's in the house."

He just kept on smoking it, so she marched over and took it out of his paw. "Hey!" He whined as she threw it in the sink and ran the water.

"No smoking in my house." She demanded as she just stared daggers at him.

"I warned you." I said as I just sat there staring at him with disappointment.

He then said in retaliation. "Oh shut up, both of you. I do my best thinking while I'm smoking and I need to think of a way to deal with the black hearts new…" He stopped in midsentence.

Whatever it was it couldn't be good. "Their new…what?" I asked concerningly.

He hesitated for a second before saying. "I'm gonna go outside for a minute. I'll be right back." He got up and walked out the back door of the kitchen. I wanted to know what he was talking about, so I followed him outside and sure enough he was right back to smoking another cigarette. "God what am I gonna do?"

"Dad, what's going on? And don't just say everything is ship shape."

He sighed as he released a puff of smoke then said casually. "Well, as you know already the black hearts are coming to kill us all. But what I only just found out is…they have another ion cannon."

I was shocked, another cannon, they had…another…fucking…cannon, and it was probably coming here. "You don't mean, they made two of those…whatever you called them." I said with a mixture of shock and fear.

He nodded as he replied. "The J-97 phenix. Yes I'm afraid they did. And it wasn't until now that we found this out. And you can bet that they are going to bring it here and when they do…" He took another drag off his cigarette and just held it in, then he released it then he continued. "They'll use it to wipe out everyone and everything. It doesn't even matter if we got everyone to the bunker, they'll just use it to fry it like an egg. If only I hadn't waited this long to realize that playing the hero against these bastards wasn't the way to go."

"Dad c'mon you can't just beat yourself up over this. You said it yourself, you just learned about it. There's no way you could've prepared for this." I said as I put a paw on his shoulder.

He just looked away from me then said. "Still though, I should've moved you out of here while I still could've."

"But we still wouldn't be safe because of Crystal, the anointed daughter, whatever her name is. She would always be in the loop about our location and she would always let the reaper know where we are." I pointed out to him.

He took another puff, then blew it out slowly. "Fair enough, but still…I brought this on myself as well as all of you." He said with a sigh.

"It's okay dad, if I know you you'll figure this out. You always do." I said trying to comfort him.

"I hope your right son." He said before he inhaled one last puff from his cigarette then let it out slowly, then he repeated. "I hope your right."

He scratched the cigarette butt on the porch step to put it out and followed me back inside. He told mom what he'd told me as soon as I left the room. She began to cry, I didn't like to see my mother cry, I don't think anybody does. Dad held her in his arms and just stroked the back of her head and shushed her. I knew I had to help dad out somehow, I just did. But I didn't know how, yet, but back to that later. Alice and I got in the car and we took off for the hospital, Jacob came along too, I think it was just because he wanted to ask us if we were going to pick out a baby from there. It might've been a little cute at first but there was only so much I could take from one little kid. I had to explain to him that a hospital wasn't the same place as an orphanage, or a super market as he thought that you could just buy babies like you would a piece of fruit. But I don't think he quite grasped the concept, after we got there he immediately wanted to see the new born babies in the hospital nursery and started to try and pick out a baby for me and Alice to take home.

"Ooh that one, no wait that one." He said as he pointed to each individual baby in the nursery.

I began to scold him. "Jacob will you stop it. We're not here to pick out a baby to take home."

He immediately began to whine. "But they're so cute. Ooh look a new one, what about that one." A nurse brought in another new born baby. It was a little baby hippo. She was very cute I will say, all wrapped up in a little pink blanket with a matching cap on her head.

But I still had to tell him no. "Jacob these are all other people's kids we can't just take them home with us. No matter how cute they are. Plus do you have any idea of how much a hippo eats? Now just imagine taking care of a baby hippo, not only do they eat a lot but they also poop a lot too, and they also cry all the time when they're hungry especially when they're babies, now just imagine how hard that would be for a fox and a bunny to take care of a baby hippo for even a day. Bottom line it's not a good idea for smaller mammals to try and raise larger ones."

He groaned a little, he just wanted to have a little baby to call his niece or nephew and I wasn't letting him. But I still had to what I was telling him no, no matter how pissed he would get at me. We eventually went up to Cloey's room she was currently staying in. We found her still in her coma, her parents sitting next to her on either side of the bed. Her mother had been crying for who knows how long, I only saw her for a minute or two when they'd first heard about what Cristy did to her the first time and that was only scratch marks on her face, but to see her like this had to be traumatic for a mother to see. "What are you two doing here?" Cloey's mother began to shout at us, clearly she was very angry at us over this. Even though it wasn't our fault she still felt as though she had to blame someone else for what had happened to Cloey. "Haven't you caused my daughter enough pain and suffering?" She seethed with anger.

That's when her husband stepped in. "Now don't you go blaming them for this Joann, they had nothing to do with our daughter getting hurt any more than Allen did."

"Bill, our baby is in a coma, the doctors said she may not pull through." She shouted at her husband.

He then replied a little calmer than his wife. "I know, believe me honey I know. But they aren't to blame for this. That, whatever her name was is responsible for this."

"Crystal Grace, aka the anointed daughter of the reaper and the black hearts. She's the one to blame for this. But I promise you, we will bring her to justice, and should the worst come to pass for Cloey heaven forbid we will avenge her." I stated firmly hoping that my words would reassure them both.

"We?" Mr. White asked hoping for an explanation.

I quickly began to elaborate. "The Alliance sir. My father is personally leading the hunt for her. And not only the alliance, we also have a speacture on the planet helping out as we speak."

Mr. White's ears perked up upon hearing the word speacture. "A council speacture? Oh thank you god, there may be hope yet." He said sounding a little more hopeful.

But sadly his smile was short lived when his wife said with anger. "Unless this speacture can bring my daughter back from the brink of death I wouldn't call it hope." She looked absolutely terrified and angry at the same time, I could imagine why though, Cloey wasn't in a good place right now and it still didn't look good even if she would pull through. The doctors said that she'd never be able to walk again without a cane to support her. Which meant she'd have to give up being a cheer leader, for good, I couldn't imagine how devastated she'd feel about that, but as opposed to being paralyzed for life, I think I'd take the former in her position.

Judging by the x-rays it looked like the bullet just barely missed her spinal column, but it ruptured her intestines enough to ensure that there would be enough scar tissue to put an end to her days as an athlete. That is assuming she'd make it. I felt so sorry for her, but then again who wouldn't. Jacob walked up to the bed so he could see Cloey up close. "Cody is she sick?" He asked very innocently.

I was quick to reply. "No buddy, she's in a coma."

"What's a coma?" He asked diligently, I figured that maybe a little conversation might take their minds off of Cloey for a minute. "A coma is when you go to sleep and you don't wake up for some reason. Sometimes you don't wake up for years, sometimes you never do, and for your loved ones it's really scary to watch."

He looked over to her again then he asked with concern. "Is she gonna be okay Cody?" I didn't know what to say, because honestly I didn't know. So I just shrugged my shoulders and said. "I can't say for certain buddy, only time will tell and if god is willing then maybe she will be." He tried to climb up on the bed to get a better look. "Jacob, please stay back." I scolded him.

"It's alright, he's fine where he is." Mr. White said as he helped him on to the bed and he crawled up to Cloey's side. He patted her hoof gently with his paw.

"I'm sorry you got hurt." He spoke softly to her as if he didn't want to wake her, he didn't really understand that we wanted her to wake up. But I guess it was just a reaction to seeing someone sleeping.

There was a knock on the door frame, I turned around and saw Allen standing there with a vase full of daisies. "Hey everyone, I…I thought that she might like some flowers. You know for when she wakes up." I stepped aside and let him enter the room. He place the flowers on the table next to the bed.

Jacob then sat up right on the bed and spoke to him directly. "Hi."

Allen didn't even notice that he was there until he said something. "Uh…hello." He replied a little awkwardly.

That's when my little brother introduced himself very politely. "I'm Jacob."

Then Allen replied back to him. "It's nice to meet you Jacob. I'm Allen." He tried to sound as happy as he could to meet a new person. Not that he could very well after witnessing firsthand what had happened to her.

"Is she your friend?" Jacob asked very innocently.

Allen then began to sit down on the side of the bed while answering him. "She's actually my girlfriend." He sat down on the bed next to Jacob.

"Do you love her a lot?" He asked a little to straight forward.

"Jacob." I said trying to get him to ease off the personal questions given the situation.

Allen just raised a paw to me and said. "It's okay Cody, he's…he's okay. And yes I do love her, and she loves me too."

Jacob then looked a little sad for him then said. "I'm sorry she got hurt." He then leaned over and hugged Allen's side, I think it made him feel better, but only a little.

A nurse came in with a sponge and bucket and asked everyone to leave so she could give Cloey a proper wash. It gave Allen and me a chance to have a talk one on one while Alice took Jacob on a walk through the hospital. That's the one thing about him, he never had a problem with exploring. "How bad is her condition?" I asked hoping that she would pull through.

"Doc says that she's gonna need months of therapy. She'll also have to refrain from any and all physical activity for a while. About five months tops. Also said she'll never be able to go out for cheer leading again. That's gonna break her heart for sure." He said as a lone tear fell from the former of his eye.

I foolishly asked the burning question. "So is she going to make it?"

He looked away from me before he answered. "Don't know, they said it's too soon to tell. Or at least that's what the doctors said."

That's when my hopes for her started to dwindle. "I'm so sorry Allen, truly I am."

He started to shed a few more tears before saying. "You know, she's the only reason that I'm still happy with my life. She helps me cut loose every now and again. Weather it's a party or just some quality time alone with her, in one way or another."

"Yeah, I know, she told me last night before she…" I trailed off, unable to finish my sentence.

He then started up again with a small smile. "You know what the best part is? She came to me just to get a revenge lay on her ex-boyfriend, and to help me blow off some steam. But once we started seeing each other I had a feeling that it was meant to be so much more than just sex. Sure it was a perk but still, it was more than just that, it was true love. And now I might lose her." His smile disappeared and his tone quickly changed from sorrow to anger. "I promise her that I will find that cunt who put her in here, and when I do…" He quickly turned around and punched the wall as hard as he could, leaving a dent the size of his fist, then he finished his sentence. "She's as good as dead."

This wasn't good, I'd seen this before in myself, I knew I had to say something to get him to calm down or he'd do something stupid and get himself killed. "Calm down Allen, getting angry isn't going to help you." I said as I tried to ease him.

He turned back to me and replied. "Your right, going out and finding that bitch will help me."

Oh for god sake is he even listening. "Allen what you're talking about is pure suicide. She's been trained in paw to paw combat, and she's a black biotic, you'd just get killed yourself. You would need years of combat training to even have a hope of beating her let alone a unit of other people who've been trained how to fight."

That's when he caught me off guard by saying very abruptly. "Well then, train me." His request had confused me completely.

"Uh, what?" I asked dumbly.

"You've been trained as a marine, teach me how to fight like one. Hell maybe you should train the whole support group."

Oh my god, I think he's serious. "You mean, like…what some kind of militia?" I asked trying to wrap my head around this.

He then shook his head yes and answered me very plainly. "Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying. Look it's clear that those black heart assholes aren't going to just leave us alone. They've already tried to kill us once odds are they're gonna try again." I rubbed my chin and thought about it, his argument was…sound, there was no guarantee that they wouldn't try again. And if they did then we'd need to be as ready as we could be.

"You may have a point there, but it wouldn't be enough though. If you would want to go up against Crystal then you would need a full course of training not just a few weeks, unless we had a few marines to help us out." I pointed out to him.

Then Allen laminated with a smile. "Like your bodyguard friends?" That's when it hit me, I never even considered it, Tanner and his team where already assigned to Alice and me and they needed something to do. It was a match made in heaven so to speak.

I smiled then told with mild authority. "Tell everyone you can and tell them what where going to do, as of this moment the support group is now the militia of Eden prime."

He clicked his heels together and gave a salute and said in a loud military like voice. "SIR YES SIR!" I admired the enthusiasm but the rest of the hospital didn't feel the same way as he woke up everyone on that floor who was sleeping, and needless to say they weren't happy.

That's when I heard the sound of rushed footfalls coming our way. "Cody!" Alice came running up to me short on breath.

I quickly knelt down and asked. "Alice what's wrong?"

She held up a finger as if to say just a minute as she tried to catch her breath. "Jacob…gone…can't find him…need help…find little guy…" She was barely making any sense.

I tried to get her to slow down so I could figure out what she was trying to say. "Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down what about Jacob?"

She continued, still short on breath. "He's…run off…you asshole…"

Ohhhhhhhh…fuck me. "God damn it. Where did you last…wait." I began to ask to see where he might have gone, but I had a feeling that I already knew where he was. "I think I know where he might be." We all three ran off to the nursery and sure enough there he was, with the babies. I went inside the nursery even though there was a sign that said do not enter without antibacterial mask, but I had no choice, I had to grab him before he committed grand theft baby. Which was already underway.

"Jacob!" I quietly shouted with a whisper as to not wake the babies as they were all asleep.

Jacob turned to me and said with a smile at half volume. "Cody look at this one…" I shushed him and gestured to him that the babies were asleep. "Oh, sorry…" He apologized with a whisper. "But look at this baby isn't he…"

I then marched over to him and said in an angry whisper. "Jacob Mathew Blaze you put him back right now!"

"But I want to keep him, he's so cute." He whined as he held up the baby to show me. He was a little gray fox kit, sound asleep.

I didn't let up though with my anger though. "Jacob I already told you, these are all someone else's kids you can't just take them away from here like they already belong to you."

"But…" He began to whine a little more.

"Put him back." I growled angrily sort of louder than I should really.

"But…" He kept trying to persuade me to keep the baby, that's when I decided enough was enough.

"NOW!" I shouted out loud, forgetting that I was trying to be quiet, that's when all the babies in the room started to wail. I glared at Jacob with an angry look that said, I am going to kill you. He grinned a very apologetic grin. "Now look what you made me do." I growled threw gritted teeth.

"Excuse me." We looked up and saw an Asian black bear in a nurses uniform standing in the doorway, and she looked pretty mad. "What are you two doing in here? Didn't you read that sign?"

It was too much to hope we'd get out of this without anyone noticing us. "I am so sorry mam, we were just leaving. Jacob put the baby back now or I swear to god…"

Then the nurse asked again with a slightly grouchy tone. "And why does he have one of the babies? Did you wash your paws young mammal?"

Jacob quickly put the baby back in the cradle. "Sorry." He said in a timid voice.

She then said demandingly. "Both of you out, now." She pointed out the door, I lead Jacob by the paw out the door. This time I made sure to smack him a good smack on the back of his head. "Dumb dumb." I growled at him with clear anger.

"Ow, mommy says we're not supposed to hit." He whined as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well mom's not here." I said in retort.

He then said with innocents. " I just wanted to help you find a baby." I knew that he wasn't going to listen to me unless I made it seem that I meant business, so I began to scold him.

"Oh for the love of god. That's not the way it works here, these are someone else's kids you can't just take them because you want one. I mean what if that little fox kits mommy saw you trying to take him with us, don't you think she would miss him if you just up and took him? What if someone did that to you huh, don't you think mom would have been sad if someone else took you away from her never to be seen again? I get that you want me to be a dad and that you want to be an uncle too, but that's not going to happen for a long time. Now don't do this again do I make myself clear?"

He sniffled his nose and wiped it. "Yes, I got it big brober." I know I shouldn't have, but the loving big brother inside me made me kneel down and hugged him. Then for some reason he started to sniff me, then he asked me something that no one would ever have thought to ask. "Cody? Why do you smell like candy?"

I was confused. I thought he was just being the little goof ball he always was, I began to chuckle a bit. "What? What are you talking about?" I asked back.

He then answered me very nonchalantly. "You smell like mommy's candy."

I didn't know what he meant by that but it made no sense to me. I gave myself a whiff and sure enough, he was right, I smelt just like peppermint candy pieces. How the hell do I smell like a giant piece of candy? Around that same time Alice came walking up to us. "Hey Cody, Allen just spoke to…hey what's that smell?" Crap. Could she smell me too?

I then asked sounding dumb. "What smell?"

She answered me slowly. "It smells like…" She sniffed the air a little bit. "Peppermint? Wait." She got closer to me and just started to sniff me.

I then said feeling awkward. "Uh, Alice? This is weird."

She then snapped her face up to me and said. "It's you."

I then replied with a hint of annoyance. "Yes I know I smell like a big piece of candy. I don't know why so don't ask me."

She then said as she just buried her face into the crook of my neck and just inhaling my new sent. "Are you sure you don't know? Maybe you just put on some perfume in place of your cologne."

"Okay first of all I don't have any cologne, and second my mother keeps all of her perfume in her room. Also I am pretty sure she doesn't have any peppermint perfume anyway." I laminated firmly.

"Well whatever it is on you, you smell really good." She said as she cuddled up next to me and just sniffed my face. I guess that's where she was smelling it. I still didn't know why, I hadn't even tried to steal a piece of my mom's candy in a while. But hey, I wasn't about to complain. At least it wasn't bad body odor.

"Anyway what was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked hoping to figure out her reason for being here. She didn't seem to hear me as she just nuzzled my neck. "Alice…could you stop trying to seduce me and tell me what it is you wanted."

She snapped out of it then answered me. "Sorry, I just don't know what's come over me, you just smell so…good."

"Okay so what were you saying about Allen?" I asked again.

She then stepped back after remembering what she'd just discussed. "Right, he's just told everyone about your militia idea and everybody in the group agree that it's a good idea, and that we should definitely do it."

"What are you guys doing?" Jacob asked as he looked up at me curiously.

I then answered him as simply as I could. "We're forming a militia and I'm going to be leading it, I think."

He then asked sounding confused. "What's a moolisha?" I couldn't help but chuckle at his mispronunciation.

I began to explain as best I could so he'd understand. "A militia is a group of soldiers, sort of…who want to help protect the people they care about just like a real army."

"Oh, so you're gonna be a soldier like daddy?" He asked very plainly.

"Kind of, but not quite. We're not really a part of the alliance or any other military group. We're basically just a group of freelancers."

I had a feeling that was gonna go way over his head, and as I expected, it did. "What's a free lantern?" He asked with a weird look, I chuckled again, I swear I will never get over how adorable he is.

"No not a free lantern, a freelancer, that's a person who doesn't really belong to a specific military like the alliance. In other words we're just trying to help out the way that they would help us out." I laminated clearly.

Then he asked the burning question. "But why are you forming a moolisha?"

Oh, crap that's right. He still doesn't know about the attack. "Uh, well…you see buddy…" I tried to think of a good excuse, thankfully Alice came to my rescue.

"We're all getting ready for a big parade for the alliance and we want to be in it." Alice said saving me from telling him the unfortunate truth.

I of course couldn't think of anything better so I just ran with it. "Yeah, that's it. And we were gonna surprise you too…because…uh…"

"We want you to be on our float in the parade." Wow, I guess I was wrong, she's a lot better at lying than I thought.

"Yeah what she said." I said in agreement.

His eyes just lit up with excitement. "Really? I get to be in a parade? Yay!" He just started to cheer as he hopped up and down. "I'm gonna be, in a parade. I'm gonna be, in a parade." He just kept singing that over and over for about a minute until he calmed down. We started to whisper to each other.

"Good thinking." I said to her.

"Thanks." She whispered back. "But you do know we can't keep lying to him. Sooner or later he will find out."

She was right of course, it was impossible to lie to him forever, but I didn't care. "For now we just need to keep him in the dark."

"But don't you think he'll be scared when he sees a bunch of black hearts coming to kill him?" She asked with concern.

I then stated firmly. "I won't let the last few days we have before this attack be days of fear for him. I want him to be happy. And if I have to lie to him then I can live with that."

That's when she asked me the most difficult question of all. "Well what about when he finds out that you or your dad or maybe both of you die in the fight?"

I didn't know how to answer that, to be honest I hadn't even thought about it yet. "I'll burn that bridge when I cross it okay? I'm not saying it's a good idea but it's the best option I have." I stated flatly.

She was right though, I didn't know how I was going to deal with that, though to be honest I still wasn't sure if my dad would even consider letting us fight. But I was determined to prove to him that I was ready, and I was even more so to show that my newly formed squad was ready too. I contacted Tanner who was at the local base with his squad mate's going through standard paw to paw drills to keep their edge up. Even a marine has to keep his skills sharp.

"Hey Captain look who it is." Martin cried out as he saw me standing at the door with Alice, Allen, and Jacob by my side.

"Hey Cody, I'd thought you'd be at home today." He called out as he made his way over to us.

"Well normally we would be. But we all decided to show our support to a friend who had gotten hurt last night." I said sounding as sympathetic as I could for Allen's sake.

"Ah I see, that poor doe, we didn't know her that well but I know well enough that she's a good person. I still can't believe that Crystal was one of those black heart fu-…guys. Sorry almost forgot that there was a little kid present." Tanner said to which Jacob promptly responded.

Jacob then said sounding a bit annoyed. "I'm not a little kid I'm a big boy."

The marines just laughed, glad to see that I wasn't the only one who thought it was cute. "Yes you are buddy, you are a big boy." Tanner replied to try and keep my brother form throwing a hissy fit. "So what can we help you kids with today?" He asked as he shifted his focus back to me.

I didn't feel like beating around the bush today so I just told them what I wanted straight up. "We want you to help train our support group how to fight like marines."

They all just stared at me. Like I'd said something crazy, Tanner then broke the silence. "Hold on, you want us to train you kids how to fight like us? For the upcoming fight I assume?"

"Fight? What fight?" Ah great thanks a lot Tanner, now my brother is on to the whole situation.

I quickly turned to Alice then asked her a very subtle request of her. "Alice could you take him somewhere to get a snack or something from the machine I saw in the hall way?"

She knew what I needed her to do right away, she nodded and said. "Sure, come on Jakee let's go get something to eat, I think I saw some cookies in there." She led him out by the paw and out of ear shot of the conversation.

Tanner then asked very plainly. "I take it you still haven't told him about what's coming?"

I turned back to him and answered him. "No, and I'd rather not let him know about it."

"And yet you want to throw yourselves in the line of fire to keep him safe even though you know that you could be killed and he'll be more upset than anything?" He asked again just as flat as before.

I then began my argument. "You know the stakes, you know how bad this fight is going to be. And to be honest we need to do this, not just for the colony but for ourselves. I mean we were already attacked once just for dating different species of animals odds are its gonna happen again and next time we need to be ready for that."

Tanner then rubbed his chin then asked again. "Well what did your old man say?"

I then answered him with honesty. "I…haven't talked to him yet."

"Well as much as I like you kid I'm not doing anything for your group like that unless your dad gives his approval first, if he does then I'd be more than happy to be your drill instructor. Sorry Cody, but I'm not about to piss off your dad. No matter how sound of an argument you have." He denied me, I was about to plead for him to reconsider, but I knew that it wouldn't do any good.

"Hey what's that smell?" Steve then asked as he sniffed the air. "Smells like…peppermint."

Oh here we go again. "Uh, that would be me, oddly enough I smell like peppermint for some unknown reason." I said feeling a bit awkward. He got closer to me and just started to sniff me even more. "Really, you too? This is humiliating." I said feeling embarrassed by his sudden decision to sniff me.

"Shush kid, I have a hunch." He said as he just kept sniffing me. It was completely awkward as he just put his nose…everywhere. After he finally finished he turned to me and said. "Well I've got good news kid. You're ready for it."

"Uh, ready for what?" I asked feeling really weirded out by him all of a sudden.

He then gave a weird look as if I should know what he meant then answered me. "The marking. You're ready for the marking kid."

I then asked completely confused. "The marking? What's that supposed to mean?"

He just looked at me confused, so did Martin and Tanner. "Geeze I don't think he's kidding guys." Steve said with a little concern clear in his voice.

"Okay just what the hell is going on here, what is this marking you're talking about? Is this something I should be worried about?" I asked demanding an answer.

"Yeah I'm kind of lost here too guys." Phil added, I guess this was supposed to be an inside thing, but if it was than how come I didn't know?

Tanner then answered him with a deadpan expression. "That's cuz you're a pray Phil, but seriously Cody, how do you not know about the marking?"

Oh my god it is an inside thing, now I'm officially pissed. "Okay if I don't get some answers right now I'm about to kick someone's ass." I shouted to literally every other pred in the room.

Tanner then raised a paw and said. "Calm down kid, just cool your jets. That's just a way of saying your maturing. Well sort of. But I'm just gonna leave that to your parents, it's not really my place to talk to someone else's kid about something that personal."

We left the gym and the base then headed back to the car. On the way back to Allen's place he then asked me. "How do you not know about this dude?"

Alice then asked sort of confused. "What doesn't he know about?"

I was quick to answer her. "Nothing Alice." I just wanted to ignore this whole thing, but Allen just couldn't let it go.

"Yeah right it's nothing…" He said with a sarcastic tone. "She's just the only reason it's happening to you."

"Cody, what is he talking about?" She asked sounding a bit confused. "Well for some reason Cody doesn't know about marking."

"Uh, what's the marking?" She asked even more confused, she clearly didn't have much of an idea as to what this was either.

"Well you notice how he smells like peppermint today? That's his body's way of saying he's ready to mark you and lay his claim to you for life." Allen laminated a little too clearly.

"Lay his claim? So what I'm just your property now?" She asked as she crossed her arms sounding a bit angry, in my position it was for no reason really as I had no Idea what this even was.

"Now hold on Alice don't get mad at him. He doesn't know about this, granted he probably should though. Also no you wouldn't be his property really, it's more of a uh…how do I say it? I guess it's sort of like a bond between you two, a kind of link to one another through pheromones that he secretes from his body. Uncontrollably of course, hens the new smell of peppermint." Allen pointed out on my behalf.

"Wait, so…this is…normal for me?" I asked sounding a bit more relieved.

He nodded then said. "Yeah, a lot of preds go through this, god knows I did with Cloey."

I didn't want to say it but I had no choice, it was gonna drive me crazy otherwise. "Is it uh, you know…" I had to whisper so Jacob couldn't hear me. "Sexual thing?"

He shrugged his shoulders then said. "Not typically no. But it can be if you want it to be. God knows that's how it was when I marked Cloey." He just looked up at the sky with a smirk on his face.

"So you mean it's like a rabbit's sent mark? I thought rabbits were the only ones who did that, of course we only do it for our kits when their still young so we can tell them apart from other rabbit's in a crowd, you see we have these little sent glands under our chins that only we can really figure out ." Alice said almost confused that this wasn't an exclusive thing to only rabbits.

"Well it's not the same as that Alice, you guys might do it to find you kids but for us it's to tell every other guy around to back off, think of it as a kind of warning sign as well as a connection. Just through exchanging sent." Allen cleared up.

Then for some reason Alice took on a look of worry then begged softly. "Please tell me he's not going to do something gross like pee on me."

I Stopped the car all of a sudden the just shot a look of shock and a bit of disgust at her. "ALICE!"

"Eew Cody don't pee on Alley that's nasty." Jacob added as he just stuck out his tongue in disgust.

Thank fully Allen was kind enough to clear a few things up for me. "No he's not going to pee on you. That's just the old out dated way of doing it, it's more of a…paws on experience. Basically you just have to touch each other coating one another with your pheromones, and those pheromones are basically a signal to other males that says 'hey back off I'm taken by this guy' and the same goes for females too just so were clear."

That's when her ears perked up and a sly grin began to grow on her face. "Oh, so he just has to touch me…all over my body?" I could tell that this was something she wanted to hear more than anything.

Allen then answered her casually. "Yeah pretty much. Of course it's not just his paws that secrete these pheromones, if I recall correctly you also can secrete it from your face, your tail, and your…you know what never mind the last one, you don't really use that one anyway." He leaned in and whispered to me. "Plus I don't think she'd appreciate you rubbing your back side all over her face."

I had no idea what he was talking about, at first. "You lost me. You found me ick." I was just appalled by that one. "So why do I smell like peppermint?"

Then Allen said with a smile. "Now that my friend is the million-credit question, no one really knows but everyone's sent is different. Basically it's like your own brand of cologne or perfume that you create and discharge from your body. And it always smells like something sweet like say flowers, a piece of fruit, or in your case peppermint. Bottom line you'll be able to leave your sent on her and everyone will know to back off because she's taken. And the best part is the connection you two will share; it's like an emotional bond that will never be severed by anyone, even after death."

"So can other animals do this too?"Alice asked curiously.

Allen was quick to answer her. "Yeah, but most of them are preds, while I think some prey do this too but it's not widely known to them."

That's when Alice smiled and said before I cut her off. "Well then Cody, looks like you and I are…"

"Don't. Don't you start. Not in front of my brother." I glared at her with a stern look.

That's when Jacob asked something that I really wish he hadn't asked out loud, or in front of Alice. "So you're not gonna pee on her?"

I just looked at my brother with a look that said shut up. "NO! I'm NOT! Gonna PEE ON HER!"

Alice just started to laugh. "Well I would hope not." She said before she gave me a sly winked. I don't know how but I think I just found a new reason to hate sex.

"So what was that part about her being the whole reason this is happening to me that you'd mentioned earlier?" I asked casually.

"Oh that? Well usually that only happens when you find someone your se-…" He paused for a moment, probably because of Jacob. "I mean…romantically attracted to, and as far as I can tell that someone just so happens to be Alice, of course this usually only happens when you're ready to um…yah know…bow chick-a bow-bow."

I just wanted to slap him so hard that his face went flying, especially when Jacob then asked curiously. "What's that mean?"

I quickly said as casually as I could. "You'll understand when you're older."

But naturally could just let it go being a curious little kid. "But…" He started up again.

I was quick to cut him off. "WHEN YOU'RE OLDER!" I dropped Allen off at home and made my way back to my place. When we got home mom was making lunch.

We all poured through the kitchen door together, mom turned and greeted us all at once. "Hey boys, hey Alice your just in time for…what's that smell?" Oh for god sake, is this just going to be a regular thing for me from now on?

Before I could answer her Jacob just pointed at me and said a bit too chipper. "Cody's ready to pee on Alley."

My jaw just dropped, then I shouted at him. "Will you just shut up!"

That's when mom started to laugh uncontrollably. "What are you talking about sweetie?" She asked as she wiped away a tear.

He then answered her with the same level of chipperness. "Allen said that Cody wanted to pee on her and leave his marking."

I know he doesn't mean to do it, but he is just so embarrassing sometimes. "Shut up, no he didn't!" I shouted again.

She stopped laughing at me and then her ears perked up. "What? What did you say? About the marking."

Jacob then announced to her with a big grin. "He said that's why Cody smells like your candy mommy and now he wants to…"

I interrupted him with a low growl through gritted teeth. "Say it again and I'll kill you!" He took both paws and covered his snout.

"Hold on a second honey, what do you mean he smells like my candy?" She asked as she knelt down to his level.

"He smells like your candy and now he's gonna mark Alley." He answered her casually.

She looked up at me then she stood up and took a quick whiff of my face. "Oh for the love of god why don't we just put up a sign that says 'who wants to smell me I smell like peppermint.' I mean really I'm already tired of people smelling me today."

She looked at me with shock and said. "Oh my good lord, you really are ready for the mark."

I then asked her hoping I'd get an explanation. "What does this even mean though? I don't understand. Well except that Alice and I will have some new kind of bond."

She narrowed her eyes and asked back. "Your father didn't tell you about this did he?" She looked a bit annoyed.

I shook my head then replied. "No, was he supposed to?"

She started to growl then said. "Oh you just wait until he gets home; I'm going to slap him silly."

Uh-oh, dad's in for it now. "But what does this mean?" I asked still confused.

She put her paws on my Shoulders and looked me in the eye and said as calmly as she could be. "It just means that you've found the one. And your body is telling you that you want to spend your entire life with her and that there's no one else you could ever want to live with and no other person you could ever love like her. And the bond you share from the point that you make the mark will be the moment you devote your life to that person forever." It all became so much clearer to me, and I knew that I loved Alice with all of my heart but I didn't realize that it would mean we would be forever joined in spirit even before marriage. Sadly she had to ruin the moment for a brief second. "But there is a catch." Of course there is, whenever you find something that seems perfect there's always a catch. "Once you perform the mark there's no going back and you will never be able to find someone else to reawaken what you felt inside for that person again. Which is why it's important to remain faithful to the one you love. So please, be sure that she is the one, and I mean no disrespect to you Alice. It's just a very special thing that he can do to show his love to you, so please…both of you, don't take this lightly and don't do it until you're ready."

I smiled then replied with honesty. "I promise you mom, I won't."

Then Alice put an arm around me and added. "Same goes for me."

She smiled then said as her voice cracked. "Oh thank goodness." She hugged us both as she cried tears of joy.

Jacob then asked mom directly. "Mommy, why are you crying?"

She wiped away a few tears then said. "Its okay honey, mommy's just really happy for your brother right now."

This gave me a lot to think about; now that I knew about the mark the first person and only person I wanted to give it to was Alice. But on the other hand if she turned out to be the wrong person then I'd be sad and alone forever. This is something I wouldn't run into head first, no matter how I felt about it. I had to be 110% sure before making this big of a decision. Thankfully Alice agreed that it was better to wait rather than just get to it, which surprised even me. But if Jacob doesn't stop telling people that I'm peeing on her I may have to kill him. When my dad got home mom of course got up in his face about not telling me about the marking like he was supposed to. He was just as surprised as mom was, thankfully he didn't smell me. I was already over that with Steve. After mom was done tearing dad a new one I finally had the chance to talk to him about the militia.

"Hey dad, can I talk to you about something?" I asked casually.

Dad then said with a exhausted sigh. "Listen private I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the marking okay? I just forgot to tell you somehow."

I was quick to correct him. "Not about that. This is about something else."

He then said trying to stay calm. "Oh…ohhhhhh…um…well son…when two animals fall in love…" Oh god he thought I was going there?

"NOT THAT EITHER! Geeze." I just groaned with a bit of embarrassment.

He then asked sort of confused. "Well then what is it?"

I started from the beginning. "Well sense the black hearts have already attacked us once dad, I was thinking…maybe…we could train the support group as a militia."

He cocked his head back slightly with surprise before he asked. "A what? Cody do you even know how long that would take? They're coming soon in force and you're asking to me train your support group to fight in only three weeks?"

I was quick to argue with him. "Dad they've already attacked us once who says they won't try it again? This way we'll be ready for it."

"Cody…" He tried to discourage me but I wasn't backing off.

I quickly announced to him what I'd already discussed with Tanner and the others. "Please dad, let Tanner train us. We need to be ready for this."

He sighed and even though he already knew the answer. "There's no way I'm going to change your mind is there?"

I shook my head and said. "No dad, we've already decided."

He let out another sigh then said. "Tell your unit to report to the marine base in alpha district at three hundred hours in the A.M. I'll see to it that they're all excused from school."

I smiled and said with excitement. "Thank you dad you have no idea how much this means to us." I saluted him and in turn he saluted back. I made my way to my room where I found Alice sitting on my bed. "What uh…what's going on?"

She looked a little worried about something; she then sighed and asked somewhat concurringly. "Cody, could you please sit down?"

I sat next to her then asked. "What's wrong?"

"Cody, do you love me?" She asked rather abruptly.

I was taken back by the odd question, but I answered her honestly. "Of course I do. I love you more than anything."

Then she asked yet again just as worried. "But are you sure of that?"

Seriously what's gotten into her? "Whoa slow down, what is this about?" I asked back.

She then announced to me what was on her mind. "The marking. I've done a little research on it, and it's even more serious of a commitment than your mom let on. If you're even the least bit unsure, if you even doubt yourself just a little bit then…"

I put a finger over her mouth to quiet her. "Ssh, it's okay. I know how scared you are of this. That's why I'm going to wait before I give you the mark. I love you Alice Burrows. And I would rather kill myself than make you unhappy." I kissed her tenderly, then we lay back on the bed. She climbed on top of me and continued to kiss me, our lips fought eagerly for dominance as I just held her close to me. I wanted so badly to give her the marking right then and there, but I had to take my mom's advice, if I broke up with her again after she'd been given the mark than I'd never be able to find someone else. We eventually dozed off as we just laid there wrapped in each other's embrace. As I dozed into my slumber I began to dream, I dreamt that I'd made the mark on Alice, and that we were living together as husband and wife.

We were happy, so incredibly happy even more than before, that is until our house was set on fire by…oh no. Oh no not her. "Cody Blaze…" She called out.

"Leave us alone, STAY AWAY!" I shouted as I tried to figure out what to do.

She aimed a gun at us and continued. "Did you really think that we'd just let go? That we'd just let your coupling exist?"

I turned to Alice and cried out. "Run Alice get out of…" A loud gunshot filled the room, Alice started to bleed as she fell to the ground. "No!" I began to drag her toward the door. I reached for the door knob, I was just about to turn it when….bang! I'd been shot too. I fell to the ground next to Alice, barely still alive.

"I'm sorry honey." She said with one final breath, Crystal stepped on my throat and began to laugh fiendishly as she aims her gun for my head.

"Don't worry Cody, you'll be with her soon enough." She shot me, but I didn't die, she just keeps shooting me over and over again but to no avail. I just wouldn't die. "Oh well, I was looking forward to hearing your screams anyway, but I had hoped that you'd scream because of me personally, good bye Cody, I'll be sure to listen in on your screams of pain, after all, your fathers caused us so much of it I think it's time we repay the favor don't you?"

I spat on her face and shouted. "Fuck you, FUCK ALL OF YOU!" I felt the fire catch on my tail, the heat burning my flesh as it slowly worked its way up to my face. I couldn't move, I couldn't even scream for help, not even shed a tear as the flames engulfed me. It grew dark, cold, silent, there wasn't another living sole around, I was in…space? I was somehow in space; the empty vacuum had me shrouded in its cold dark bliss.

"Help!" I heard a call for help echo in the darkness but I couldn't see who it was. "Help!" There it was again, I kept looking around but I couldn't see anyone, I couldn't see anything. "Help me!" Who was calling me? Who needs my help? I eventually caught a glimpse of who was calling me. It was…Cloey? "Help me please!" She cried out as she reached for me, at the same time I reach out for her, I heard a gunshot. She went down, she slumped over, dead. I caught a glimpse of her shooter. It was…me?

No, no that can't be me. "What's the matter Cody?" My vision of myself began to speak to me. "Isn't this what you wanted? To show the galaxy that you're not afraid of how you feel? Because I know for a fact that you feel like killing." What was he…I, talking about? "I know this is what you wanted isn't it? You want to protect them from being alone, to protect them from getting hurt, from suffering. What better way than to just put them all out of their misery?" I've only listened to this asshole of an imitation and I'm already sick of him. I just attack him, myself? I just start to punch my clone in the face until he just fades away, where did he…

"YOU KILLED HER!" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around and I saw…Allen, or at least his vision. "YOU GOT HER KILLED YOU BASTARD! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He pulls out a gun and shot me. I start to fall from the sky over the city; I had no way of surviving the fall. I didn't even bother calling for help. Just before I hit the ground I just…stopped.

"Last chance Cody." I looked up and I saw Crystal holding Alice in her paw by her throat. "You will either choose me, or choose to die with the bunny. What's it going to be?" No, no no no please not this.

"Leave her alone she hasn't done anything to you. Why can't you just leave us alone?" Crystal began to laugh as she broke Alice's neck and let her fall to the ground, she rolled over revealing her face to me, with the look of fear frozen in place, I fell to my knees and just sobbed, that's when Crystal walked up to me, charged up her biotics then lifted me off the ground and said with a chilling voice.

"I gave you a chance to repent Cody, but now you have to die." She then started to use her power to stretch me out like two kids fighting over a rag doll, the pain felt excruciating, I could feel my arms and legs being pulled out of their sockets, my flesh began to tear and my blood began to pour through my skin.

"NO!" I wake up screaming; I shot up right and just breathed heavily.

"Cody, what's wrong?" Alice asked as she too shot up to see that I was okay.

I just sat there panting trying to catch my breath. I quickly turned to her and hugged Alice and began to cry. "Alice it was horrible, it was Crystal, she came for us she killed you and…"

She began to shush me as she stroked my back. "It's okay, it was just a nightmare, you don't have anything to worry about sweetie." She gave me a good long kiss to calm me down, it worked. We looked out the window and saw that the sun had gone down. "No point in going anywhere now, I guess I'll just stay here tonight, especially sense you just had a bad dream." She gently pulled me down as she wrapped her arms around my neck and went right back to sleep. Alice just laid there on my chest, her nose began to twitch again, I wonder if this happens with her nose all the time when she sleeps.

When morning came around Alice had received several missed calls from her parents asking where she was. I told them it was my fault, I didn't want her to get into too much trouble so I just told them I asked her to stay over so we could…cuddle, is what I told them, I don't think they bought it though as they still grounded her. She said it was worth it though, said she would do it again in a heartbeat if I'd asked her to. I gave her a good long kiss before she left, just in case I still had any emotional issues from my nightmare, and if I did, then kissing her was the way to get rid of them for good. I actually considered faking having a bad dream every night just so I'd have an excuse to get her to sneak out of her place just to see me, but I didn't want her to get into any more trouble, I loved her too much to make her do anything that stupid, no matter how much she wanted to as well. Before she left though she asked me only one question, and that question was, when are you going to mark me? While I honestly said I didn't know when the best time for it would be, mainly because I had no idea when the best time to do it would've been, I told her that I would make sure that when we did it, when I would finally mark her with my sent, it would be the moment that I would finally feel complete, and no matter what I would never, EVER, for sake her for anyone else.

(A/N: Alright that's a wrap folks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did reading it, also please check out Ciderstripes story too, I really do hope you enjoy it, remember it's fallout zootopia which is of course as you may have guessed is a crossover between fallout and zootopia, I enjoyed it very much just so you, but just to be clear there are some mature parts to it so be prepared for that, anyway time for the spoiler, in the next chapter of ZME the militia if formed, Tanner becomes a hard ass son of a bitch, and Allen is a pushed to the edge. Alright that's it for now bye everyone.)


	13. Chapter 12: Basic traning

(A/N: Hey everyone sorry I'm late again, this last week has not been my week, mainly because I got some kind of infection in my elbow and I've had to take some antibiotics to get ride of it, thankfully It's almost completely gone so I don't have to worry about it much longer, but to make up for the delay I'm putting up three chapters today, anyway I hope you enjoy them, now then lets get into this chapter.)

Chapter 12: Basic training

I sat down for breakfast finally and just ate fast so I could gather the support group and told them that we got the okay from my dad, while some of them were ready and willing others were…scared. And they had every right to be, even though they all agreed that we needed to do this, to make ourselves ready for another black heart attack against us they were still scared. I couldn't say I blamed them. After that I went back to Alpha district and the base and told Tanner the good news, he was more than happy to be our drill instructor for the whole course we were to receive. Even if we weren't going to complete the whole thing like we should, so he agreed to focus on the combat training first such as paw to paw and the use of guns, he would also try to integrate some other basic knowledge for how to deal with the actual conflict to come which I already knew, even before the attack would come, it wouldn't be enough.

Everyone met up at the base at three in the morning like I told them to do, most of them were still half asleep. I guess they all thought at the very least they would be provided a cup of coffee to wake themselves up. But they would all learn as quickly as I did when I first asked my dad to train me, that in the military, such comforts had to be earned before they were given. Everyone received a standard issue alliance cadet uniform for the duration of the training, they were all blue from head to toe as it should've been for alliance colors, for the first few minutes everyone just waited in the gym of the base for our drill instructor to arrive. About twenty minutes after we'd all arrived Tanner made his way into the gym dressed in his off-duty uniform, he looked pissed for some reason, but I knew that's how he had to look in order to set a hard line to the newly formed unit.

"COMPANY! FALL IN!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, the entire group started to form up a rank, like a snail would. "FASTER MAGGOTS! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY YOU LITTLE SHITS!"

That's when they picked up the pace a bit. I wasn't surprised by the way he had to act around them, this was the same way my dad acted toward me when he trained me so it was pretty familiar. He just stared right at them, combing over each and every one of them, they all looked nervous as he just stared them down.

He then began his 'official greeting' to his new students. "So, all of you think your fit to be soldiers huh? Well I got to say…" He stopped right in front of Trevor's face and started yelling at him personally. "YOUR DEAD WRONG! All OF YOU! NONE OF YOU ARE FIT TO BE SOLDIERS, NOT A DAMN ONE!" Then he looked at me and started to walk toward me as he addressed the entire group. "However, that doesn't mean that can't be changed, under my guidance you will ALL be fit to be called soldiers, from this point out, for the next three weeks your butts belong to me, which means you will eat, sleep, walk, talk, breathe, and ACT like soldiers because if you don't and you go out onto that battle field…" He stopped in right front of me, I just kept staring forward, knowing full well that he was about to yell in my face, not that it would bother me any that much. "YOU'LL ALL BE DEAD! SO DO ME AND YOUR STUPID SELVES A FAVOR, DO WHAT I SAY FROM HERE ON OUT. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

I shouted as loud as I could. "SIR YES SIR!"

"WHY THE HELL IS IT THAT ONLY THIS ONE KNOWS HOW TO RESPOND TO HIS COMMANDING OFFICER? I WAS TALKING TO ALL OF YOU, SO LET'S TRY AGAIN YOU LIMP DICK SONS OF BITCHES, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" He shouted again as he rose from up after screaming in my face.

Everyone answered him in unison. "Sir yes sir!"

"I can't HEAR YOU!" He yelled again.

So they shouted again in unison. "SIR YES SIR!"

"COME ON MAGGOTS LOUDER!" He demanded even louder.

And with one final shout they all called out. "SIR YES SIR!"

"Good, now then let's get down to the basics, first I'm going to appoint one of you as squad leader, do you know what that means? I'll tell you what it means you inbred little shit bags, it means when I'm not around then that cadet is in charge until I arrive to address you properly, which also means that person will help me lead you BITCH-ES, into glory, and if by some miracle you get there it will be because of that person, but if you don't it will be because they will have failed you all. Now, PRIVATE BLAZE!" He roared out loud.

I made myself known to him the only way I could. "SIR YES SIR!"

"Sense you are the only one of your unit who has any kind of know how to be a REAL soldier and a REAL mammal, I think it would be best if I appointed you as squad leader, ARE THERE ANY OBJECTIONS PRIVATE?" He asked in a shout.

"SIR NO SIR!" I replied with honesty, I had a feeling that if he picked anyone for the job it would've been me, I just hoped that everything that would happen under my command would go smoothly, even if I had no prior experience in leadership, no pressure right?

"GOOD, NOW ALL OF YOU DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME FIFTY, COUNT 'EM OUT!" He shouted as everyone started to get down on the ground and perform their fifty pushups like Tanner had instructed, this was definitely a side of him I never would've thought he would've had. But then again he was still a soldier so it wasn't that surprising to me.

Everybody just started to whine and complained, said that they were tired, but they were going to find that this wasn't even the hard stuff, soon enough he had us running laps around the gym non-stop for about twenty minutes, then he had us climb a rope to ring a bell attached to the ceiling, I was the only won who could do that one without falling, then after that he had us run the obstacle course outside the base, and everyone had to complete it if they wanted to eat lunch, thankfully they all did, just barely though. After the first couple of hours of training had ended we all sat down and ate our lunch, I heard some of the other kids complaining about how hard it was for them to do what we were trying to do, I just got up and yelled in their faces like I was supposed to. They stopped complaining though, that is while I was in the room. They probably thought that I was going to take it easy on them or something considering that I was already one of them, but I had to set an example to them and show that I had to take it seriously, they might start to hate me for it but I never really asked them if they wanted to be my friends.

After we'd all eaten everyone was starting to get ready for the next part of training, paw to paw combat, I don't know why I thought that was going to be easy for them, but for some reason, I did, how quickly I found out how wrong I was. Every one of them got their asses kicked in a heartbeat, it was painful for me to watch, for them it was literal. I was once again the only one who stood a chance against real marines, everyone just looked at me with envy, or hatred, depending on how badly they were beaten. Following that was shooting, this wasn't as hard for them thankfully, sort of, unfortunately their sore muscles from the ass kicking's and exorcise was making it difficult to use their guns properly, I just told them that they were just acting like babies, they disagreed wholeheartedly. Later that night everyone finally got to sleep, we each were put in a barracks only segregated by gender. All of the other guys were still complaining about how much pain they were in.

"Ah, damn, what the hell were we thinking, if I'd known how hard this was gonna be I probably would've just stayed home." Allen was trying to get the feeling back in his shoulder as he rotated it as best he could in such a condition.

Trevor then sat down on a bunk just across from him and voiced his own complaint. "You're telling me, my ass is black and blue, literally I think that one of those guys kicked a little too hard. Just take a…"

"Trevor I swear to god if I see your oversized ass I'm going to kick you threw that wall." Allen snapped as he pointed at the much larger mammal, I knew wolves feared very little but that was just suicidal to threaten one with a giant horn right on their face that could turn you into a shish kabob you with little effort.

I admit tensions were pretty high, I also expected this to happen too. Dad told me it was the same for him and his squad mates during basic training. "My ass isn't oversized you prick, I'm a rhino, this is natural." Trevor fired back.

"Oh whatever man, I don't really give a damn, I don't want to see how bruised your ass is. Why don't you just go show Vicki? I'm sure she'll kiss it and make it better." Okay this is already getting out of hand.

"Or maybe you should go and see her so she can give you a kiss on your black eye I'm about to give you!" They both met each other in the center of the room, looking like they were about to pick a fight, I got in the middle of them before any damage could be done to each other.

"HEY, hey knock it off both of you. Look I get it, your both aching and in pain so are the rest of us, but like it or not this is how it's done okay? Just try to keep a lid on it and save it for tomorrows paw to paw. That's the best time to blow off steam." I ordered as I tried to keep the peace.

"But he…" I know I had no real reason to yell at Trevor, but I still had to in order to keep the peace. "I said CAN IT! Now BOTH OF YOU, get in your bunks and get to sleep. We're to rise around O three hundred hours in the A.M." I said sternly.

"O three hundred?" Allen asked as he tilted his head to one side.

I simply translated it for them knowing they'd hate the answer. "Three o'clock." Everyone began to groan, that was the last thing that they wanted to hear of course, especially after how hard they'd worked today, but unfortunately for them, it only got harder for them. It wasn't for me though, I had an unfair advantage over all of them, which I unfortunately was using to show them all up. I didn't mean to, I was just use to living like this, but it didn't make them hate me any less. Thankfully they all went to sleep faster than they normally would've at home, but that didn't really help me though, I was used to sleeping alone and there were almost thirty other guys in the same room with me, who SNORE, so loud it's not funny. I tried my best to sleep, even with so many other guys in the same room as me. Easier said than done, oh well, I guess I had to find something here that I'd find to be a challenge, which was just trying to sleep. Then again I was already having that problem of late, but nightmares or not I still needed my sleep as I had another big day and at least a months-worth of time to follow.

Three A.M. finally rolled around as Lieutenant Smoke came in clapping together some lids of a trash can to wake us up. "RISE AND SHINE LADIES!" He shouted as we all sprung out of our bunks. He took one look at me and saw that I didn't look very well rested. "Private Blaze, you were supposed to have slept around the same time as the rest of your squad, why is it you look like you haven't slept as soundly?"

I started to yawn before I spoke. "Sorry sir, I couldn't quite get use to the environment."

Sadly for me though that wasn't a good enough reason to let me off the hook. "Not an excuse private, you were supposed to sleep together as a unit, if even one member of a unit is out of sync then chaos follows, grab some coffee and report to the gym after words, I'll let Tanner know you'll be running late."

Martin ran into the room, he looked like something had just happened. "Private Green, your needed, NOW!"

Lieutenant Smoke turned to the doorway and asked sort of puzzled. "What's going on Marty?"

Martin was quick to respond. "His girlfriend that's what. She's freaking out, and sense you know her best you're the only one who can fix her." His eyes lit up with shock and worry as he fully awoke to those words.

"What? What's going on with her?" Trevor asked with fear.

"JUST FOLLOW ME NOW!" He bellowed to him. Oh god, whatever is going on I know for a fact it can't be good. I know I shouldn't, but I followed them anyway, I was squad leader after all, it was part of my duty to ensure the well-being of my team. We all headed to the female barracks where we found Vicki curled up into a ball rocking back and forth, muttering to herself as if she was… "How did this happen?" I asked, my voice filled with concern.

Martin began to tell it as it went down. "I don't know one minute she's just really groggy so I yell at her a bit to wake her up then she just…"

"YOU YELLED AT HER?" Trevor didn't seem too happy about the action that Martin had taken.

"Yeah I yelled at her, it's kinda what I'm supposed to do with new recruits." Martin justified casually.

I got closer to her to see if I could calm her down a bit. "Please no more daddy, please not again…" She mumbled to herself, she didn't seem aware of her surroundings at all. "Vicki? Vicki it's okay, you're not with your dad anymore remember, we got you out of that fuckers place your safe now." I shook her gently to try and bring her out of it, didn't really help.

Trevor came over to her trying to get her attention. "Vicki honey it's okay, I'm here, I'm right here baby." He knelt down and looked her strait in the eye. "Vicki please, just wake up. It's okay, that bastard can't hurt you anymore, I won't let him." He hugged her to calm her down, slowly but surely it worked. She had finally stopped her panicking and just let out tears of sorrow as she hugged him.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Tanner had shown up, more than likely to see what was keeping the girls.

"I don't know sir, something was going on with Private Price, she just…snapped." Martin quickly explained.

"It's because you yelled directly at her." Trevor said as he helped Vicki on her feet.

Martin sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose then said. "Again kid it's part of the job, I have to yell at…"

I could only sense a fight brewing and I didn't want any more problems to deal with while we were here. "You don't get it. Her dad abused her all the time before Shakrimi and I got her the hell out of that shit hole she was staying in, I saw how he treated her, he didn't care about her one bit." I interjected to help clarify the whole situation.

Tanner then half shouted at me with slight annoyance. "And she thought it'd be a good idea to join a militia? Okay you know what that's it, miss Price as soon as you've collected yourself…"

"NO!" She just yelled at Tanner, her sudden outburst surprised everyone, even Trevor. "NO PLEASE SIR DON'T DO THIS TO ME, I HAVE TO DO THIS I JUST HAVE TO. Don't kick me out because of this please." She pleaded to Tanner on her knees, her face began to tear up.

I could see the sympathy in Tanners eyes, but it was the wrong kind of sympathy at this moment. "I'm sorry miss price, but it's for your own good, you'll just be reliving the memories of what your father did to you if you stay, and I'm not going to do that to you."

"Sir it only ever happens when someone yells directly at her, I know how to handle this, just give me a chance." Trevor said offering a compromise, Tanner thought about it for a minute, I was so sure that I already knew what his answer would be. But to my surprise he nodded his head yes.

"Fine, but if this gets any worse you're out of here miss price, no ifs ands or buts about it, understood?"

"Yes sir. I understand." She said with a croaky voice.

I honestly had hoped that he would tell her no, after seeing her in a state of mind like that I just had a feeling that this would happen again, whether or not if she wanted it to. But Trevor did seem like he knew how to deal with it, so maybe, and hopefully, I'm worrying for nothing. After that little fiasco had transpired we all finally got to the gym. I made sure to down my coffee as fast as I could without burning my throat, or my tongue for that matter. Tanner had us start to run through town for a five-mile jog around alpha district to try and get us to wake up a bit more, and to teach everyone a thing or two about endurance. Most did pretty well, at first, others not so much, either way they all started to lose energy pretty fast. But Tanner couldn't let them take a break, they had to be treated as soldiers to the letter, no room for pity I'm afraid. But even though they were all exhausted they managed to complete the run through town. After that we all returned to the base and got a shower, I had to make sure that mine was cold as I still had another week to go with my treatment from the other week, as did Trevor. I was looking forward to having a warm shower again after words, it would feel like the first I'd had in years that much I knew. But somehow we both failed to mention that to everyone as they all found out that their showers were slightly hotter than they should've been. They weren't happy with either of us. After our shower we all sat down for breakfast. And once again the complaints started to fly.

"Didn't we eat this crap yesterday?" Allen just kept stirring around his bowl of gruel. It was brown, goopy, and smelt like crap. I was use to eating it sense I started training back when I first told my dad that I wanted him to make me a marine. I didn't like it much either I'll admit, but when you stair hunger in the face it's better than nothing.

"Yeah that's the thing about military provisions, there's always more leftovers from the other day." I replied with sarcasm and a bit of sass.

"Why can't we have anything better to eat, like what their having." Allen said as he pointed over to where the marines stationed here were eating, most of them were commanding officers, they were all enjoying fresh fish, fruit, and vegetables, my squad mates all began to stare at them with envy.

"Because the comforts of civilian life are earned in the military, not given, if you want actual decent food you have to work for it, and work hard." I said with a smile, I sort of found it amusing that regular food was so close to them, and yet so far out of their reach.

They all just stared at me, hoping that I was just joking, when are they gonna figure it out that this isn't a god damn joke? "You have got to be kidding me." Allen started to whine almost.

I just began to groan at his comment. "Does it look like I'm joking? Listen, I know it's hard to do all of this believe me it was hard for me at first to but once you get used to it…"

"But I don't want to get used to it, I just want to be ready for those fucking black hearts when they come for us again." He snapped at me as he pounded his fists on the table.

"Whoa hey calm down Allen, don't forget this was your idea." I pointed out, but it only seemed to make him madder. "Yeah I know but I didn't sign up for boot camp, I just thought that we would learn how to use a gun or snap a guy's neck not literally get the fuck beat out of us for the next three weeks."

"Stand down private Timbers you're out of line." I ordered to him as I just stared him down.

"Or what, sarge?" He sounded very agitated, which I could understand fully. "Seriously what are you gonna do that they haven't already done?" He growled at me with clear anger in his voice.

I could sense that this could get out of hand if I wasn't careful, but I had to draw a hard line as I stood up and growled right back. "I said…stand…down!" But he wouldn't budge, he just stared right back at me with an almost murderess intent.

"Whoa hey both of you back off." Tanner came over and separated us just in time, because I was almost certain that it would have ended differently if he hadn't. "Take it down a notch boys, now what's the issue here?" I just kept staring at Allen as he did the same with me.

"Nothing sir, just a…disagreement. Really, it's nothing to worry about." I said trying to smooth things over.

Sadly Tanner didn't really buy it. "A disagreement doesn't warrant two cadets to just get up in each-others business with the intent to break bones. Now tell me what's going on."

"I'll tell you what's going on." Allen snapped again. "It's all of this bull shit training. I just want to learn how to protect the people I care about not be some god damn full-fledged bullet stopper."

"Watch your tone private Timbers, now I get that it's hard son believe me I know more than you do, but I promise it will get easier but you need to show patience first, for yourself and for your c.o. now do I make myself clear?" Allen just stared at him with anger, I thought for sure that he was going to do something stupid, but he just stood there still as a statue, the atmosphere was…tense to say the least. Finally Tanner broke the silence with a yell. "I SAID DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR SOLDIER?"

Allen quickly shouted back his response. "SIR YES SIR!" I could tell that something was bothering him, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it, until during our paw to paw training came around for the day. Allen and Lieutenant Smoke were in the middle of a sparring session when the lieutenant pretty much knocked him to the ground, Allen just got back up and angrier than before, he took off his safety helmet and threw it on the ground.

"Hey! Cool your jets private, it's just a match." The larger wolf ordered sternly.

"The fuck it is, this is all bull shit! Why the hell are we even learning anything other than this?" Allen snapped back at him, but Steve was not in a mood for his bullshit so he go up in his face and growled. "Private! I said…cool…your…jets." He just stared at Allen, trying to make him understand that he would kick his ass for real if he didn't settle down.

"Fuck this! I'm out of here." He replied as he just started to walk away from Steve.

"Private Timbers, I did not dismiss you! Hey! I SAID GET BACK HERE!" He just ignored him and left the room and headed back to the barracks.

"I'll get him Sir." I said as I took off my helmet and went after Allen. I caught him in the hallway still headed toward the barracks. "Allen. Hey, Allen. What was that all about?" I grabbed his paw but he just pulled it away as he stopped and turned toward me.

"Don't touch me Cody, don't you fucking touch me!" Yelled at me, he was trembling with rage.

"What the hell is your problem? We haven't even been here a week yet and you're already freaking out." I replied casually and genuinely wanting to know what was eating away at him.

"I just don't want to deal with this bull shit okay?" He said as he folded his arms and looked away.

"Well like it or not your gonna have to deal with it because this is how it's done in the military so stop throwing temper tantrums and get with the program already otherwise it's only gonna get worse for you." I ordered to him, but instead of getting a respectful response he quickly snapped back to me and shouted in my face. "I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN DAD ISN'T THAT ENOUGH FOR YOU?" I just looked at him, startled by what he'd just said, realizing what he'd just said as well he started to speak in a more mellow tone. "I mean…Cody…isn't it…enough for you…I have to go." He just turned and started to run toward the barracks, I continue to follow him, I found him sitting on his bunk, he was…crying? I didn't even think the guy could cry unless the occasion called for it.

I walked in slowly, cautiously, then I said gently. "Allen? Is everything okay?" I just heard him sniffle. "Allen, what's bothering you?"

"All of this and everything." He sobbed as he wiped his nose. "I just can't seem to catch a break from the stress I'm under."

I sat down next to him on the bed then I asked him the burning question. "What's going on?"

"I…I have to deal with so much stress from my parents day in and day out. They want me to be like them, smart, successful, and they won't let me have even a small bit of relief from it. They make sure that every last grade I get is nothing short of an A+. And if it is then they just lock me in my room and make me study harder than I had before. I've tried to tell them that I can't handle it, that it's too much, but they don't listen, they don't care, all they want is their son to be as smart as them if not smarter, that's why I started going out with Cloey, she helps me blow off steam, keeps me from snapping like I just did in there and in the mess hall, you don't know how lucky you are Cody, your parents don't make impossible demands or force you to stay in your room all summer long with your damn nose in a book." He sobbed as he buried his face into his paws. I knew already that his parents were…difficult, but I didn't realize how bad it was, just like he didn't realize how hard that this would be, I just wanted to comfort him, but I didn't know how. "And now that Cloey is in a coma, I don't know what I'm gonna do. She is the only thing that's keeping me going, the only one who's made my life actually bearable again, and if I lose her…" He sobbed as he just sate there pouring out his emotions.

I knew that I shouldn't have gone down the road I went with as it was insensitive and dishonest, but I got an idea, one that might help boost him up a bit. "Hey, you listen to me. Believe it or not I do know how hard it is to have demands like that on my shoulders. When I first told my dad that I wanted to be a marine he trained me at the highest level, he pushed me past my limits more times than I could count because he wanted me to be the perfect soldier, but I still wanted to make him proud of me and tried to push past those limits even though I wanted to stop I kept going, until that is when he broke my arm."

He then looked up at me and whipped away the tears. "He what?" He said with a concerned look on his face, I could tell that he'd fallen for it hook, line and sinker, great…now I'm a stereotype.

"It was an accident…" I pointed out to try and 'clear up' what actually happened. " …during paw to paw drills, too much strain on my body, and eventually he saw that it was too much for me and told me after I healed up that he just wanted me to do my best, not be the best."

Allen's ears went flat against his skull before he looked at the floor and said slightly depressed. "That doesn't help me with my problem right now dude."

"Okay let me rephrase that, what I'm trying to say is no one here expects you to be the best, all they want is for you to do YOUR best, none of these people here are like your parents, trust me, they might be tough as nails but they still care about your well-being, no matter how much it doesn't seem like it they are lenient. To a point that is, you just focus on what's important to you right now, on why you're doing this for." I put my paw on his shoulder, he'd finally stopped crying, I guessed that my story had gotten through to him, even though I lied to his face, I had to do it though, I had to let him know that it was going to get better, and eventually it would. He just needed a push in the right direction to get started, and thankfully, it worked.

(A/N: And that's a wrap people, what did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it, in the Next chapter of ZME, PSYCH! No spoilers for this chapter as I already told you that I'm putting up three today and also because I feel like being lazy today, not sorry, anyway I hope you liked this chapter even though it was kinda short.)


	14. Chapter 13: Militia VS Mercs

(A/N: Told you I was putting up more than one chapter today, oh yee of little faith, alright let's hope on in and see what we've got here.)

Chapter 13: Militia VS. Mercs

After the first two weeks of training were up things began to get better for my squad mates. They finally stopped complaining which was my favorite part of the whole thing to be fair, there's only so much you can take from constant whining before you snap. Everyone's attitudes seemed to improve too, once they got used to the constant ass kicking's that is, as it turned out some of them had a knack for being soldiers in some areas. Allen proved to be pretty good at stealth and recon, Vicki proved to be an excellent sniper, Trevor made one mean infantry soldier, and Kyle, believe it or not he was a pretty good field technician, meaning he could fix up shields and barriers for the team if they broke down, whether or not if they just shorted out or overloaded, of course he wasn't really a combatant, what with his condition and all, neither was Alice, she lucked out though too, she was given a position that she wanted more than anything, to be a pilot. She trained on the simulator more than even the marines stationed at the base, and sense she read a lot and I mean A LOT of flight manuals she was basically already an ace. Didn't matter what she was simulating the flight of, gunship, shuttle, or fighter she would pass each one with flying colors, in this case literal. Tanner and I kept my dad up to date with our progress, and he liked the results of what he was seeing, but he wasn't totally convinced we were ready for combat, not that I really expected my squad to be. But at least I knew they'd have an idea of how to prepare themselves for it.

For an on-sight examination of our progress we were to take control of a simulated combat zone outside on the base grounds, and our opponents, a bunch of mecs tasked with taking down our entire squad, it was too easy, even on their highest difficulty level they were no match for us. Which meant one of two things, either they were just old and out dated or we were getting pretty good. Our mission was simple, get to the other side of the field and capture the flag, very simple indeed, until that is Allen brought us some bad news. He came running up to me with an assault rifle in his paws, he stopped right in front of me and just saluted me.

"At ease, status report private." I ordered him like a true field commander would.

He nodded his head as he booted up his omni-tool and showed what he discovered. "Four new mecs sir, big ones, and they don't look too friendly."

I recognized the mecs in the photo he'd taken, these were first gen heavy combat mecs, these things were tough sons of bitches to take down back in the day as their defenses included both shields and armor, I rubbed my chin as I began to formulate a plan. "Heavies huh? Well they had to break out the big guns sooner or later, okay here's what were gonna do." I pulled out a holo map of the field and showed it to the entire squad. The four heavy mecs were on the side of the field opposite to us with the flag just behind them. I started to lay out the plan in front of them. "We'll use a simple hit and run to start off, Jones and Simpson, you two will hit those oversized trashcans with your grenade launchers and lead them here…" I pointed to the center of the map where there was a large clearing. "Then all of our heavy hitters will hit them with every last grenade and rocket we've got to wear down their shields and armor, that's when you come in Vicki, you'll use your snipe rifle to shoot them in the head, once you do that those heavy mecs will go down like a sack of bricks. Any questions?" No one said a word. "OUTSTANDING LADIES AND GENTALMAMMALS! Now let's turn those fucking tin cans into SCRAP METAL! OOH-RAH!"

The whole squad responded in unison. "OOH-RAH!" We weren't actually going to destroy them though, that was just a figure of speech to psych them up. The whole point of a combat sim is to, well…simulate a real battle, but instead of live ammo we just used electronic weapons for the whole thing, each time that either the mecs or one of my squad mates would score a hit we'd go down due to a command in our armors programing or the mecs would simply shut off. But that wasn't the same case with the heavy mecs though, these things are nothing like the smaller light mecs we'd been fighting all day, the light mecs were thin as a tooth pick compared to the heavies and just barely the size of some of us while the heavies stood as tall as giants, they had heavy arms and armor plus shields to counter just about everything we had until they would wear out.

We got into position at the clearing, it was a four-way crossroad like area, perfect as a killing ground for the unexpected, we waited for Jones and Simpson, who were a jaguar and a porcupine and two of my squad's grenadiers to return with the mecs close behind.

"Sargent Blaze, I'm in position, awaiting orders." I'd sent Vicki to a sniper nest on the south side of the crossroad to get the best shot at the mecs when she'd get the chance.

We all heard two loud explosions from where the flag was and sure enough Jones and Simpson were running right back to us. I signaled to them to head for the far side of the crossing as to be sure that we'd all get a clear shot at the mecs. They did just that and we were rewarded with the sight of all four heavy mecs just charging in blindly to our trap, charging being a relative term as they were slow as all hell.

"Okay everyone, just like we planned…" We waited until they were in the optimum position for the ambush. "Wait…wait…steady…FIRE OPEN FIRE!" The sound of rockets and grenades filled the air as they exploded on contact, the mecs started to fire back but couldn't really pick out a target due to all the smoke in the air. Everyone else started to shoot their guns to help wear down the shielding and armor faster, once they were I signaled to Vicki. "Private Price, light 'em up!" Vicki started shooting, she used four shots to bring down the first mec, it fell to its knees and let out an explosion simulated by a blast of electricity which helped damage the other mecs. "Okay, unload everything you've got on those fuckers, GRENADES OUT! Everyone started pulling grenades off of their belts and hurling them at the remaining three mecs, the explosions took them down all at once, with no more mecs on the field, the simulation was nearly over, once we'd acquired the flag the field reset and we could call it quits for the day. I accessed my omni-tool and contacted field control. "How'd we do Captain?" I asked our C.O.

Tanner was in the control room with my dad overseeing the battle, as well as to help plan out the fight for us. "Not bad Sargent Blaze, you shaved off about ten seconds off your original score. What? Oh sure, your dad has something to say to you guys too over the P.A. system."

The screech of a microphone then sounded over the loudspeakers of the field just before my dad spoke to us. "Children, I must say I am impressed, not many new recruits could've pulled that off at your level, take the next two days off you've earned it. Dismissed." Everyone started to cheer and high five one another for what we'd accomplished, that was high praise coming from my dad, a lot more than I'd usually get for myself, it made me feel like I was finally living up to him, not by much but it was a good start.

After we'd gotten out of our training armor and cleaned up we all returned to our barracks for some R&R, all except me that is, I wanted to see Alice, between the constant training and six hours of sleep we hardly had anytime to see each other, but with the next two days to ourselves we'd have all the time in the world to make up for it. I'd made plans for us to go out on the town for dinner at a restaurant that she'd been dying to go to for months, I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when we got there. It was still light out as we made our way there, we'd decided to walk there, I was more physically fit than ever and I wanted to keep it that way for a while. On the way there we passed by the homeless shelter, I wanted to drop off some food for them, sense I hadn't done it in a while, didn't want them to think I'd stopped caring about them. But to my surprise every one of them were being forced out on to the street, what the hell was going on.

"Cody what do you thinks happening?" Alice sounded genuinely concerned.

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out." I replied as we made our way over. Whatever was going on I didn't like it, not one bit. "Hey, what's happening why are you guys out here when you should be in there?" I asked one of the patrons of the shelter, she was a goat, her clothes were old and torn, and they looked like they hadn't been washed in a long time.

She turned to me with tears in her eyes, she wiped them away as she spoke. "A bunch of krogan and some ugly spikey guys kicked us out, won't let us back inside, said that it was their place as long as their here."

Krogan? And spiky guys? She must've meant Vorcha, they're the only race in the galaxy that have spikes allover them, and she was right about the other part, they are ugly as hell with their sharp jagged teeth and pale-yellow skin, and their body looked to be like a sundried fruit. I knew we were getting help from a Krogan commando unit but from what I heard this Arlak company my dad had spoken about, was exclusive to allow krogan in their group which meant one thing, they were one of the merc groups my dad had requested for Mr. Harrison to hire, the blood pack, they were the only ones who had both these races in their gang, and membership was strictly reserved to them and them alone.

Krogan or not I wasn't gonna let those pricks get away with it. "Oh they did, did they? I'll take care of this." I rolled up my sleeve and tried to head in, only for Alice to stop me by grabbing my tail.

"Cody are you nuts? You heard her those are Krogan in there and Vorcha too, and not to mention they're probably armed to the teeth. Look let's just call the police and…"

"We already tried that…" The goat interrupted her. "Said that they had permission to sleep here, from the admiral himself."

"What?" We said in unison. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Maybe my dad had given them permission to sleep here but there is no way in hell he knew about this. I called my dad and told him what the situation was, and as I suspected he didn't have a clue about them taking over the shelter completely. He said he'd be there as soon as possible to figure out what to do about it and asked us to stay put.

"Hey, you all must go, now, not allowed to be here, this our place." A Vorcha came out of the shelter, he kinda startled me a bit, but I'm not sure if it was because of how scratchy his voice was or because of how ugly he was, literally had the face that only a mother could love. Everyone of the homeless animals just stared at the Vorcha too, but it was with more fear than anything. "Get out of here, this place belong to boss now you hear? This blood pack territory from now on." He said as he rested a three fingered hand on his side arm as if to threaten us.

He had everyone scared, everyone but me that is. "No it's not, it's only your temporary housing, which you were supposed to share you wrinkly old prune. So you'd better tell your friends to…" Before I could finish he kicked me down on the ground, but I was quick to stand up again as he added.

"Who you think you are squirrel?" That's when I just lost it on him, I didn't even think of it, I just kicked him in the stomach and then punched him in the face after he hit his knees. He fell backwards and passed out.

"And just for the record you big dumb raisin, I…am NOT…a squirrel." I said as I spat on his face.

"Hey what's going on out there Joze." I heard a deep voice come from inside and loud footsteps followed it out, both of which belonged to a krogan. He was dressed in red armor with a white skull painted on his shoulder pads, he was armed with a shotgun, and compared to the Vorcha, he was a giant, but then again for me basically everyone taller than I am is a giant. He looked at his friend laying on the ground unconscious, then he looked at me. "So you think it's funny to knock out a blood pack merc do yah?" He asked looking somewhat annoyed at me.

"Oh I'm sorry…" I replied sarcastically. "I guess I just lost control of myself when he called me a squirrel and kicked all of these guys out of the only place they can call home." I was obviously intimidated by this guy but I was not going to let him see it.

"Hey, we were given this shelter by admiral Blaze of the alliance as our temporary housing." He justified as he shrugged at me.

"Yes I did." I turned to see my dad and Tanner hop out of a shuttle that had just landed on the street, I didn't even see them coming let alone hear them, how did they do that in a shuttle? "But I didn't tell you that you could just kick them out of there shelter like this."

That's when that big bastard just started to laugh, the he settled down and asked back. "I'm sorry but how is it THEIR shelter? Their homeless, they don't own anything. Also why do you care?"

I saw my dad's face get redder than usual, then he stared the krogan down and said. "I care because they are a part of this colony and I will protect them from any threats, even you Vohmeg. Now tell your men to clear out some room for the ORIGINAL occupants of the shelter, now!"

The krogan just started to laugh. "Oh yeah and how yah gonna make me, Admiral. We don't work for the alliance, we hardly work for that obnoxious hare that hired us to come save your asses."

"That may be but this isn't what we agreed to, you agreed that you'd share this shelter with the homeless." Dad pointed out.

But this 'Vohmeg' wasn't sympathetic at all. "We agreed to stay here and not cause any trouble for the local law enforcement, and were doing just that. Besides, it's probably better this way for them, last thing you want is a bunch of dead mammals because they got in the way of an angry krogan or Vorcha. So do us all a huge favor, GET LOST!" He shouted in my dad's face. But he wasn't fazed by it in the least.

"I don't think so Vohmeg, you want to stay here then you will do it my way, otherwise find somewhere else to stay." Dad ordered with a stern look and narrowed brows.

"And where might that be? The blue suns and eclipse have already taken up the better places in this city so we have very few options." Vohmeg announced to him.

"Why can't you just send some of your men back to your ships, or even camp out?" Dad asked back, to me that would've sounded like the better option, but sadly the fucker had a pretty good answer to that question.

"Because A. my kind tend to get aggressive with each other when in a tight enclosed space and usually someone dies, and B. WE AREN'T A BUNCH OF BOY SCOUTS. So were not going anywhere, and if you don't like it then you can kiss my scaly ass fox. And if your homeless don't like it then they should just line up and let me shoot um."

Okay I've had enough of this fucking piece of shit. "My father just gave you an order, so DEAL WITH IT FROGGY!"

He looked down at me, anger written on his face. "What did you call me?" He picked me up by the throat, he just held me in a death grip dangling in midair, I'll admit…not my smartest move.

"Put down the kid Krogan, NOW!" Tanner aimed his gun at the merc, the merc just stared at me completely ignoring the tiger with the gun trained on him.

He brought me in close to his face so he could look me in the eye. "Do you know who I am kid?" Whoa god his breath stinks like shit. "I am Hohshall Vohmeg, Blood pack captain of the hades gamma cluster and slayer of over ten thousand turians, solarians, and my own kind as well. I've killed hundreds of worthier foe than you and I can kill you without even breaking AH!" He spent so much of his time threatening me that he didn't even notice that I'd pulled my knife as I stabbed him in the gut causing him to drop me to the ground and fall to his knees, Tanner started shooting him in his crests, the bullets just bounced off chipping little pieces off with each shot, but he did occasionally hit his skin. For what good it did though, he just started healing, I knew Krogan could heal fast but I didn't think it was that fast. He looked up at me and just…smiled, it just creeped me the fuck out. "You got quads kid, I respect that. Nice knife by the way, fang of the savage, haven't seen one of those in over a century, damn good knife to have." Uh…am I missing something here? This guy just had me in a death grip and now he's acting like it never happened? What the fuck?

"I'm not going to tell you this again Vohmeg, move your mercs out and never touch my son again." Dad ordered again as he got up in Vohmeg's face completely without fear.

"I already told you I am NOT moving them out until we have a better place to stay in. And I refuse to camp out unless I have no other choice." The krogan began to dictate.

That's when I got a brilliant idea. "Are you a gambling man my good Krogan?" I asked with a sly smile, he looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Excuse me?" He asked with confusion.

"I just have a little proposition for you. A wager." I announced to him.

He grinned then said. "Alright I'll bite, what's your wager?"

"It's simple really, I have a squad of a newly formed militia, at least thirty in number, if you and thirty of your best guys, krogan or not, manage to beat us in a sim battle on the sim field in alpha district then we'll allow you to sleep in our barracks while you're here." I offered to him.

"What?" My dad took up a look of shock and worry on his face.

I just continued as I laid out my demands for 'when' we would win. "But if we beat you and your men, then you have to camp out somewhere near the city, and only where my dad tells you to, no ifs ands or buts about it."

He thought about it for a second then asked. "What's the catch?"

I smiled as I had a feeling that he was on board. "No catch, you just have to promise that once you lose then you'll have to stay somewhere that won't inconvenience others." I looked over to the homeless animals with a very confident grin to reassure them that I could get it done.

He just started to laugh again. "No offense kid but your clearly just a teenager, and if I'm right your squad mates are probably the same right? So your probably still just trying to figure out how to take a shit without a diaper on."

Oh so that's how it's gonna be. "Well then…" I just looked him strait in the eye with an even higher level of confidence. "I guess you've got nothing to worry about."

"Cody what are you doing?" Alice asked with a genuine amount of worry.

Vohmeg then flashed a very toothy grin then said. "You know what kid? I like you and your idea almost as much as that knife. Tell you what, I'll accept your offer but with a twist. If my men and I beat you and your squad which I already know is going to happen, then you give me that knife as an extra prize." He just kept ogling my knife, I knew krogan liked weapons of all kinds beforehand it wasn't that big of a surprise to me.

"And if we win?" I asked raising an eye-brow.

He smiled then replied. "If you win then I'll owe you one free merc job, on me, for anything you want. What do you say, do we have a deal?" He extended his three fingered hand to me. I thought about it for a second, I didn't want to bet my new knife, but I had to in order to help the occupants of the shelter out. I took his hand and shook it, he had a strong grip just like Shakrimi did, but I'd gotten used to it by this point.

I then smiled at him and said. "You've got a deal. Meet us at the base at twelve hundred hours tomorrow."

He got up and said as he turned away from me. "Oh we'll be there, make sure you bring you're A-game kid, all of you, cuz you're gonna need it." He started to slowly chuckle as he went back inside.

"Cody what the hell were you thinking?" My dad grabbed me by the shoulders and just looked me in the eyes with more worry than I'd ever seen him have in him. "He's a krogan, and a blood pack mercenary, and you just challenged him to a thirty on thirty sim battle like it's a game of chess."

I quickly said back to him. "I didn't have a choice dad, I had to do it, he doesn't care about them and I'm not going to let them freeze on the streets because that asshole in there wants to take the only place that they can call home away."

"Even so Cody you could've just suggested that my men challenge them, they're more experienced with their type and they are fully trained, your squad barely has had two weeks of training." He pointed out to me, I'll admit that this wasn't my best idea that I've ever had, but then again he's probably were I get my crazy from.

"I know, but remember these are krogan and Vorcha, they rely on numbers and strength between the two of them. If we can figure out a way to use those to our advantage then we can win paws down." I narrowed down.

"Cody you have to admit even for you this has got to be the dumbest thing you've ever done." He said as he just rubbed the stress from his eyes.

I just smiled smugly and replied. "Maybe, but I'm just a product of my upbringing." He just glared at me, clearly he was not amused. "What, you're the one who jumped down a missile tube."

"Wait what?" Alice took notice of that, she looked surprised as would anyone after hearing something like that.

I then patted her on the back and said. "Long story and I'll tell you all about it over dinner babe."

"Well in the meantime I'll try to find accommodations for all of these animals back at the base, it's the least I can do." Dad added before he and Tanner headed back to their shuttle.

After that we headed to the restaurant and just had dinner. Then we headed back to the base where I told the squad what was going to happen tomorrow afternoon, needless to say they weren't too happy to hear what was about to happen, but once I told them why they all agreed to help me with this, no one deserves to be kicked out and forced to live on the streets. Morning came around and the squad was getting ready for the sim battle like they normally would, only this time, it was more or less for real, and the stakes, were very high. Vohmeg had arrived with about nine other krogan and about a bunch of Vorcha to make up the other twenty of his thirty, my squad was the same amount of course but we still were greatly out matched, in more than one way, I wished that I'd thought it through, but I didn't have a choice.

"What do you think kids?" Vohmeg asked as he began to boast about his men, that's one thing that krogan love to do, brag about every little thing they have, well that and show off their battle scars. "Bet'chah never saw a tougher group of boys in your short existences huh." They all looked like they were gonna wet themselves as they just stared at the krogan, the Vorcha weren't so scary though, unless you were to look at them in a well-lit place.

I let out an unimpressed laugh. "HA, big deal, my team and I could crush you any day, paws down." I thought that it would help my squad find a bit of confidence if they saw that I believed in them. Wasn't sure if it worked though, but I had to try.

Vohmeg then stepped forward and met me standing in front of my entire squad, he knelt down and looked me in the eye as he spoke. "Alright sense you challenged us that means we get to pick the name of the game. We picked last man standing, the rules are easy, whoever's team is left standing after the opposing side is completely decimated, wins. So it doesn't matter if you manage to take down most of the squad, if even one of you is still what's considered alive in this simulation then that means the game is still in play until either we kill you or you kill the rest of us. So you may want to be prepared for what's to come. And what's to come is a real ass kicking, so if you have a weak bladder you might want to leave, now." He smiled a very sinister grin, it looked creepy, even to me.

But I wouldn't let that deter me, I just frowned my brow and said with confidence. "We accept those rules, OOH-RAH!"

My squad responded instinctively upon me saying that. "OOH-RAH!"

Both teams chose their side of the field, they took the north point while we took the south, we had a five-minute delay until the match would start up, just enough time to formulate a plan. "Alright guys listen up, here's what's gonna happen." I pulled up the map and showed them the plan I'd cooked up. "Krogan always fight the same way, which is send in the shock troops first to whittle us down so the heavy hitters can come in and do the rest, but we could work that to our advantage. If we use that tactic against them we could just sneak past their frontal assault and take out the krogan from behind, then we sneak up on the Vorcha easy with limited casualties, but to do that we'll have to divide into two teams, team shield will be the distraction to keep the vorcha's focus while team dagger sneaks around them from the sides and takes out the krogan."

"But what if the Krogan call for back up from the Vorcha?" Allen seemed a bit unsure if the plan would work.

I smiled then said. "If that happens then our snipers will take up positions here and here." I pointed to two different sniper nests on our side of the field. "You should have a clear shot of them at all times, but should that fail then team shield will move in on the Vorcha and take them out soldier to soldier, then if there are any of you still standing then you can move in forward here, right down the northern path, cutting off their last chance to escape. If we do all of that then we might just pull it off. Any questions?"

"Just one, who's going up against the krogan?" Trevor seemed to be a bit nervous about them.

"Good question. Firstly myself then there will be Allen, Tukur, James, Cathey, Dugg, Brooke and of course you Trevor." I named off everyone I needed.

Trevor looked at me then asked again. "Is it because I asked?"

"Yes and no, we need at least one big guy with us out there while we work, okay, we all know the plan, let's do this, OOH-RAH!" I cried out as I threw a fist into the air.

"OOH-RAH!" The squad replied in unison. We waited for the siren to go off signaling that the simulation had started. "Alright people there playing our song let's get cracking, and stick with your dance partners. Move out!" I announced to them, the whole team started to poor out of the room and on to the field.

As shield team and the snipers got ready my team and I split into groups of four, with me was Trevor, Allen, and Dugg who was a racoon by the way, while James a tiger, Cathey a ocelot, Brooke a monkey, and Tukur a boar, made up the other team. We split and went right around the Vorcha who as I predicted had come barreling in right down the path. We made sure that none of them saw us on the way, sticking to cover and the shadows as much as possible and taking out at least a few along the way just in case. I made sure to check up on Shield team just in case they needed help every now and then. But so far they were just fine.

"Okay, we're about two clicks away from the enemy base camp, let's get to it, dagger team, move in nice and quiet. I want to get the drop on them." I whispered over the radio to all of dagger team, I made sure to set the pace as slow as possible so that they wouldn't see us. I made sure to keep a close eye on our flank too just in case if they had anyone following us. It was all clear the whole time until we got to the krogan. "Okay everyone pick your targets, and wait for my command." Everyone lined up their shots, I could tell that Allen wanted to take the first shot. He just kept wagging his tail. I just listened in on the krogan down at the base camp.

"So anyway he grabbed her by the throat, shoved her up against the wall, and said if you ever talk to me like that again I'll rip out your lungs." One krogan said as he acted out parts of his story, I had no idea what it was about but I had a feeling I wouldn't like the ending.

"Damn, sounds like your brother has issues, so what happened next?" His friend asked eagerly wanting to know how the story ends.

"Well you know him, he just spread her legs apart and he nailed his wife like no tomorrow. He just loves his angry sex." I was right, I didn't like the ending.

"The fact that you just stood there and watched is just plain creepy man." Wait, he what? Oh my god that's disgusting even for a krogan.

"Says the guy who took it up the ass from a MALE turian, HA!" Wait, he…oh god that's even worse than what he did, but at least he had an excuse.

"HEY, I told you that in CONFIDENCE. And I was also drunk when it happened you ASSHOLE."

His friend began to laugh as he added. "Oh I'm sure you were, that way you don't have to remember how ugly he was when he fucked you."

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" That's when one of the krogan punched his ally in the stomach, that's when his suits dead man protocol kicked in and he was officially disqualified from the match.

"God damn it Prad, you just bumped off one of our own you idiot." One of their comrades shouted from across their basecamp.

"Well how was I supposed to know that hitting him counts as a kill in this game?" Friendly fire was occasionally a problem during these simulations. But it was allowed into the sims so that people could figure it out. Which gave me an idea.

I then called out over the radio to every so I could tell them my new plan. "Okay everyone, new plan, I'm gonna go down there and try something that might just get me killed."

"What are you gonna do?" I looked at Allen and said. "I'm gonna see if I can't provoke those hump back freaks into a fight." I went down slowly ducking behind cover every chance I got. I got so close that I could smell them, I picked up a rock and threw it at one of the krogan who had his back turned to me from the opposite side from where I was, it hit him and then he turned to the guy standing next to him.

"What was that for?" He growled at his closest comrade.

Who just looked at him with a dumb look and replied. "What was what for?"

"Don't play dumb you little pyjack, you hit me with a rock." Wait, what did he just call him?

"Why would I do that?" He asked as he too started to get angry.

"Because you're a little shit that's why." His friend snarled as he got up in his face.

"If you want a fight then I will gladly oblige you." That's when they started to throw down, it didn't last long because they both headbutted and set off the programing in their suits.

"You stupid pyjacks, why'd you go and do that, now we're down two more guys. Idiots." Too easy, okay that's three out of…seven? Where are the other three? Could they be hiding somewhere close by? I didn't like this at all. I wanted to call the others to keep an eye out for the rest of the krogan, but that's when I realized that I was too close to the other mercs that I could definitely see right in front of me. The thought of my only back up getting taken out from behind just ran through my head, I could just go back but it would be too risky to fall back now that I was so close to the enemy, I was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

I decided the best option was to just deal with the krogan the way I already was, using their anger against them, not too hard to do I admit. But I had to mix it up a bit. They might be easily enraged but they weren't stupid, that's when I got an idea, I just hoped it would work. I cleared my throat and began to speak to one of the mercs in front of me, in the deepest voice I could muster. "Hey you stupid pyjack, don't stand so close to me, you smell like shit!"

One of them turned to one of his allies behind him. "You talking to me welp?"

"Huh?" He asked back with a puzzled look on his face.

"You think I smell like shit ay? Think I'm a pyjack ay?" He growled as he shoved his team mate around a bit, who then shoved hem back and said.

"What are you talking about I didn't even GAH!" He punched the poor bastard right in his groin. I felt so sorry for him, mostly because krogan had twice as many…reproductive organs as anyone else in the galaxy. Meaning that they had four of a kind instead of a pair.

If you're wondering how I know that, well it's not because of some disgusting fetish I promise you. Krogan don't really mind talking about their sex lives with anyone, ever, that and they're always saying to each other 'I'm gonna rip off your quads' which makes so much sense. He couldn't even hold his boys because of the dead man protocol in his suit. But he was still screaming in pain. "God damn it why do you stupid fucking pyjacks keep doing that? Now were down another man, stop picking fights with each other and start looking for those damn kids. I'm not going on full time varrin crap pick up duty because you idiots want to keep beating the crap out of each other over stupid shit. Now focus on the area, you know what I've got a better idea, go on a patrol instead, that should keep you dumb fucking morons from killing each other off in this stupid sim. And report your findings to me via radio."

Now it was down to three krogan, I decided to take my chances this time. I radioed the teams and they open fired on the krogan. "HEY WHAT THE…fuck." They all hit the dirt almost lifeless, but not really.

"Yeah we did it, woo-hoo, who's bad ass? We are, oh yeah, suck it bitches!" Allen seemed a little too confident about our victory, especially when he started to T-bag one of our opponents.

"Can the celebration private Timbers, we still have three krogan to hunt down!" I barked at he and he just stopped in the midst of his…celebration.

"What do you mean?" Trevor seemed a bit unclear about the situation.

"Count how many there are here. Only seven, there were ten krogan in all, that means there are three more out there." I summed up with a wave of my paw.

"Where are your friends at froggy?" Allen pointed his gun in the face of one of the krogan.

"Can't say for certain, also if you don't get that gun out of my face I'm gonna rip of your tail and use it as a decoration on my wall of trophies back on our ship." The krogan threatened Allen, but he just flipped him the bird as to show him he wasn't scared of him or his threats, I admire bravery, but this is just stupidity.

"Allen put the gun away…" I ordered sternly. "Plus never point a gun in the face of a krogan unless it's a real one, and if he's trying to kill you, no offence by the way."

"None taken, I'd actually consider it an insult if you didn't acknowledge that." Man these guys are something else, but at least they're not boring.

"Sarge! Sargent Blaze sir!" I turned to the path down the road from behind us, I saw a member of my squad running toward me, it was Max, an otter and one of my rifle mammals. He was running faster than I'd ever seen him, by the time he got to us he was out of breath. "Sargent…Blaze…need to…help us…out…" He panted as he tried to speak.

"Whoa now slow down Private Kreeksly, what's going on?" I asked as I put a paw on his shoulder. Before he could say anything a shot rang out hitting him, he fell to the ground as his suits dead man protocol kicked in. "Take cover!" We all grabbed somewhere to hide as we made ready to fight.

"That's when Vohmeg called out cackling. "What he was trying to say kid, is that your base camp was taken out by us." Damnit, so that's where they were, with the Vorcha, I can't believe they actually did the same as us but in the reverse. "I knew you would lead a small team back here to deal with my fellow krogan, which is why I took two of them with me as we went with the Vorcha, sure your squad dealt with them just fine, but once they used up most of their ammo and grenades they were easy pickings, oh and the snipers, pretty smart, but unfortunately for them they were just as easy to clear out, your whole team needs to work on their close quarters combat skills a little more." Damn that krogan, does he ever shut up? "So if you want to end this quicker, and less painfully, I'll give you the chance for you and your squad mates to surrender while you still can, I'm sure that would be the easier way out."

I peeked up my head for a split second to try and get an angle on where he was, or to at least try and figure out where his voice was coming from. Nothing, where ever they were they were well hidden. He must have taken the sniper's rifles too, makes sense that he did. "Cody, what the hell do we do?" Allen had a very good question, what do we… a shot rang out again hitting Tukur in the chest, shit one of them must have an angle on us from here.

"MOVE! GO, RUN!" I called out to my team, I saw the krogan who shot Tukur, he did take the sniper rifles, shit, not good, this is not good at all. He fired another shot, Allen went down. "Scatter, break formation, go now!" We all took off in different directions. It didn't matter, Cathy, James, Brooke, and Dugg were down before they could even get out of range. "Keep going Trevor, we can make it." I dropped a smoke grenade and used it to cover our escape, it was just Trevor and myself against not one, not two, but three krogan blood pack mercenaries armed with sniper rifles and who knows what else. Shit just went from bad, to worse.

(A/N: Oh damn, shits really hit the fan now, how will Cody get out of this one? Sorry but I'm not sorry that there's no spoiler for this chapter either, so there, Naaaah, that's me sticking out my tongue.)


	15. Chapter 14:You're worth killing

(A/N: And as I promised the third chapter of the day for this story, now then let's see how Cody is going to deal with Vohmeg, DUH DUH DUH! Nope, still can't afford and orchestra.)

Chapter 14: You're worth killing

"Cody…slow down…I…can't breathe." Trevor begged as we just kept our pace. We ran as far as the cross road of the field before stopping to catch our breath, they got them all, my strike team and my distraction team, and now there was only two of us left, and one of them had…an…inhaler?

"What is that?" I asked with confusion as Trevor took a couple of puffs off of an inhaler he'd stored in his belt.

"Sorry, I have asthma, just didn't expect it to kick in so soon." He…has…WHAT?!

"Asthma? You have asthma and you thought it was a good idea to join a militia? God damn it Trevor you dumb ass son of a…" I was interrupted by the sound of running footsteps. "Hide!" I whispered at him as we ducked down behind some of the field's cover.

All of our remaining opponents came running in at full speed unsure of where we were thankfully. "Shit, where'd they get to?" One of the smaller krogan asked Vohmeg.

Who quickly replied. "I don't know but they couldn't have gotten far, find them, that rhino kid will make it harder for them to get away."

I saw an angry look on Trevor's face when he heard him say that, I'm not sure if he meant it because he was big or because he was slow either way I could tell, he was mad as hell. He was about to pop up and take a shot when I stopped him. I simply shook my head no and pointed to a path adjacent to where we had come from, we waited for them to get far enough away that they wouldn't hear us sneak away, once I felt that we were safe we bolted. We stopped about halfway back from where we'd already come from.

I then continued to berate Trevor for his poor choices. "Really man? You have asthma and you thought it was a good idea to join the militia? I mean what were you thinking?"

He held up a finger and said. "Just so were clear, it's not always an issue for me okay, and even when it is I don't have to worry about it that much because this is the extra strength stuff. There's not a force in the galaxy that can stop me when I'm on this stuff."

"Oh well that just makes it all better." I said it a little sarcastically. "Next thing you tell me is that you can use it to deactivate the dead man protocols in our suits so we don't have to worry about getting shot."

He narrowed his eyes to me then he said slightly annoyed with me. "Hey shut up, like I said it's not always a problem okay? Besides, I'm not a tech wiz like Kyle is." I started to pace back and forth trying to formulate a new plan, but I had no idea of how to do it with only the two of us. Trevor then asked a bit worried. "What are we gonna do man?"

"I'm thinking I'm thinking." Fuck, what are we gonna do, this is not a good situation to be in, it's just like what happened with my dad's very first mission when he was…wait, that's it! "Trevor, I've got an idea." I explained to him what the plan was and he agreed to go along with it. The krogan had us beat when it came to close quarters combat, but with the way they moved it was easy to detect them, we could turn this around with some good old guerilla warfare, of course that would still be hard to do without getting what's classified as killed in this simulation. The only problem was getting them away from each other, it would be suicidal if we tried to take them on in a group.

We had to lure them away from each other somehow, I thought maybe my doing what I did earlier might work, but I doubt that it would be as simple as that now that there were only three of them and their guards were completely up. Which meant we would have to get creative, only question was how to do it. I thought maybe by splitting up we would be able to do it easily, but then I realized that if we did that the odds of us losing would be greater. Too bad it was just the two of us now, otherwise I'd just radio for help from…oh, I just got another idea. We went back to the others that had fallen at the krogan base camp and told them we had to borrow their coms. Not like they needed them sense they were out of the game. We took the coms and set them up in prime locations, then changed the channels on some of them and turned the volume on their dials all the way up to lure the krogan in to the trap.

"Okay just like we planned." I said to Trevor, he nodded and I booted up my com and spoke as loud as I could while sounding frantic. "Trevor, where are you? I need your help to deal with these krogan." I saw them stop as they took notice of the sound from some of the radios, they all started to head the way of the radio then Trevor started up.

"I'm on the west side of the field, I don't think they can see me but I don't want to get much closer than I already am. I'm like right behind them as it is." That's when my plan started to unfold perfectly.

"I can hear them both, you head over there, you come with me there." They began to split up, we went for the lone krogan first naturally. I chose to be the bait for this, I told Trevor to just wait behind a corner for the krogan and give that ugly bastard everything he had when he was close enough he could smell him. I then just sang-songed in front of him to get his attention.

"You-hoo, over here dummy." I sang as I waved hello to him, he turned toward me and took aim, he fired a shot but missed as I took off running in the opposite direction, before he could give chase Trevor tackled him and wrestled the gun out of his hands then shot him.

"AH fuck!" He shouted as he went down. We took off running as we heard the other two krogan coming to see what had transpired.

"Son of a…Jomzeesh what the hell happened?" Vohmeg sounded pissed but was restraining himself by quite a bit.

The krogan we'd just downed quickly answered him sounding even more pissed and not restraining himself at all. "What do you think happened? Those kids just jumped me and I played right into their grubby little paws."

Vohmeg started to scratch his chin. "Hmm…this fox is good, too good, we'll have to rethink our strategy, Denfack, circle back around, I've got an idea." He didn't say anything else, just that he had an idea. But I had a feeling that we could use that to our advantage. I wasn't sure which one we should go for first, not that it would matter, we had them the way we needed them, alone. I chose to go for, Denfack I think his name was, first, Trevor volunteered to be the bait this time while I shot the unsuspecting krogan from behind. He just waited for that big bastard until he got close and played the part beautifully, pretending to have an asthma attack, he was pretty convincing.

Though the krogan didn't really think much of it, at first. "Hah ha, gotcha kid, any last…"

"Please…help me…can't breathe…need…doctor…" Okay don't over sell it drama queen.

"Hey what the hell's wrong with you rhino?" He lowered his guard, and his gun.

"Asthma…need…my…doctor...need…help…" He pretended to collapse on the ground and fake gasping for air.

That's when he started to actually look worried. "Whoa kid what's wrong with AH!" I shot the big galoot in the back and watched him fall over like a house of cards.

Then Trevor got up and dusted himself off. "Me nothing, you however, are considered dead."

That's when the krogan blasted at the top of his lungs. "God…DAMN IT!" He sounded pissed off. Trevor and I started to celebrate a bit, we were feeling triumphant that we…"GAH!"

"Oh shit TREVOR!" I ran over to him, he was hit for sure. Damnit, I can't believe I forgot about the last one already, rookie mistake. I heard Vohmeg cackling in the distance. I had no idea where he was but I knew one thing, he had used the sniper rifle.

"I've got to admit kid, I'm impressed, I haven't had a good fight like this in over a hundred years or so. You're really a worthy adversary, and definitely worth killing, and I don't just tell that to anybody!" He called out to me from where ever he was.

That's when the krogan we'd just taken down added. "He speaks true kid, you really are worth the killing blow, not to mention that he rarely ever says that to an opponent, you've officially earned his respect, so don't take that lightly." I'm worth killing? What does that even mean? What was I not worth killing before all of this? It didn't seem that way when he had me in a death grip the other day.

He took two more shots and missed me as I ducked behind Trevor. "Sorry, didn't have time to move." I apologized as I put my back to his side.

"It's okay, just go kick him in the balls, all four of them." Trevor rallied me as he just laid there.

That's when the krogan said the weirdest thing I'd heard all day. "We actually just say kick 'em in the quads."

"Isn't that what I said?" Trevor asked casually.

I waited for the best possible chance to move, I wasn't sure where he was, until I caught a glimpse of what I thought was the shine of a sniper rifles laser dot on the wall, THERE. He was in the sniper tower just on the north east side of the field. He had a perfect line of sight directly to me, I had to think fast, I thought maybe I could sneak away undetected but as soon as I'd move from Trevor the match would be over. That's when I remembered my smoke grenades, I popped one and used it to move away while I could and got behind better cover. I had to get to him somehow, or at least get on an even playing field with him. That's when I remembered the other sniper rifle that the other krogan had, I chose to back track to where he was and there I saw it right there in the…wait a minute. I took a good look at it, why was it just sitting up right against the wall? That's when I realized, it was a trap to lure me in so that Vohmeg could snipe me, very clever if I might add, but I wasn't going to fall for it.

I kept thinking and thinking of a new strategy, this was annoying me already. Just when I think I've got it all figured out, fait pulls a U-turn on me. There was no way I could just sneak up to the nest undetected, not enough cover between me and him, circling back wasn't going to help, and the radio trick was more than likely a bust for this situation as he didn't even need to leave the nest to kill me. Unless, I were to give him one. I pulled out some more smoke grenades and threw them toward the nest. My goal wasn't to obscure his vision, but to smoke him out of his position, but I'd use these two in order to get close enough to make that happen. Once I was reasonably close to my intended target I put my plan into action. I threw my remaining grenades into the nest itself and waited for him to come out, I was rewarded with the sight of him jumping out of the nest and landing just a few feet in front of me, rather than risk getting shot I ducked behind the corner of a nearby wall, Vohmeg began to speak directly to me. "Smart move kid, really smart, smoke me out of my hole like a pyjack in its den! But it's gonna take a lot more than that to win this, oh and just so we're clear that knife of mine, I want it as soon as we leave this field. So, are you just gonna hide all damn day, or are you gonna sprout a set of quads and fight?"

"Oh, he did NOT just tell me to grow some boys." I growled as I loaded my gun, I raised my gun and started shooting, he rolled behind cover and returned fire, I ducked behind cover just in time.

"Give it up fox, you can't win this and you know it." He called out to me.

"Just like you can't get laid because no woman in her right mind would ever consider dating you? What with that ugly mug of yours." I figured if I got him angry enough he'd charge me, giving me the chance to take him out.

"HA! You trying to rattle my cage kid? Won't work. And just for the record, I've sired over three hundred kids in my life time so how's that for getting laid." Three hundred kids? If I didn't know any better I'd say he was part rabbit. Even though he told me not to bother I still decided to try and get him mad somehow.

"Wow three hundred kids? That's a lot…of broken mirrors." I could hear him grumbling a bit. I had to admit, he was not easy to get under his skin, but it was a start. "Tell me, is your wife just as ugly as you are, or is she even uglier?" I sassed as I loaded my pistol with a fresh clip.

"You do realize that I'm gonna beat the crap out of you when I shoot you where your quads should be right?" He called out sounding a little madder than before.

"Oh so that's why you have so many broken mirrors at home, you have so many stones in your sack it's a guaranty that you'll spawn more fugly kids." I could hear him growl, just a little more and he's mine. "Hey can I ask you something?" I asked as I'd figured that if there was one thing that all men had in common it would be this.

"What?" He asked with a hiss.

"Did you inherit your ugliness from your mom or your dad? I'm honestly going with your mom because you have a face that only she could love." That was the one that did it, he started charging my hiding spot and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I'M GONNA RIP OUT YOUR SPINE AND WIPE MY ASS WITH IT!" I started running as he got close, he tore right through the wall, reducing it to splinters. I didn't look back, I just kept running away from him, maybe I shouldn't have brought his mother into it. I obviously could just turn and start shooting but he was still too close to me for that. "Get BACK HERE YOU STUPID LITTLE PYJACK!" Shit he's hot on my tail, got to think fast.

I dropped a frag grenade thinking it would by me time, didn't do much, he was still hot on my heels. I started shooting blindly as he ran after me, some help that was, really hard to shoot somebody when you're not looking at them. I was almost away from him when I tripped over a rock, I tried to get up but was pinned to the ground by the krogan's foot, I felt like he'd squeezed all the air out of me. "End of the game kid." He picked me up by my tail and I just dangled there, I put my pistol right in his face and pulled the trigger, but was only greeted by the sound of a click, empty. "Aw, too bad kid, looks like you're out of ammo, but don't worry, I'm not." He raised his gun and stuck it in my chest. "Got anything else smart to say foxy?" Yes I did.

"You should probably reload that gun if you want to win this."

He then cocked his head back. "Huh?"

"Your gun's empty. I counted your shots. So you might want to reload it." That was a lie of course, I didn't have time to count his shot as I was too busy to stay alive.

"Nice try kid, but I'm not that dumb." He chuckled as he made ready to pull the trigger.

"Maybe not dumb, but apparently not very good at counting, that's the Z-98 widow, she holds ten thermal clips in the magazine, I counted ten shots from her, trust me, your empty." I said with a sly smile, yes I was being a sly fox big shocker there.

"I wasn't born yesterday, I know when my gun is empty or not." He said as he just lifted me up higher to meet his gaze.

I then said with a very smug tone of voice. "Trust me pal, all that's gonna happen is this, your gonna pull that trigger and when nothing happens I'm gonna hit you in the quads, as you so eloquently put it, with my gun, then while your hunched over holding your boys I'm gonna take a quick second to reload my gun and shoot you for real."

We just exchanged glares at one another for a few seconds, then he broke the silence. "Hang on, I know there are bullets in this thing." He took a look at the chamber, then he pointed his gun at the ground a fired a shot, he didn't even notice that he lowered me just enough to reach his groin. "See?" He asked with a smug grin, I took that chance to hit him in the groin like I said I would, he fell to his knees and dropped me on the ground. I got up, reloaded really quick and emptied my gun into his chest. "FUCK!" He shouted as he fell on his chest.

I just sat on top of him and said in a very smart tone of voice. "I told you I was gonna do it, or did you not hear me over your own oversized ego?"

"I can't believe it, you tricked me, ME." He said completely baffled that he'd just lost to a kid.

"It's called a hustle buddy." Is it just me or am I hooked on saying that now?

Vohmeg then sighed then said. "Beaten by a kid. I'll never be able to live this down."

"So, are you gonna honor your word?" I asked as I folded my arms and expecting him to hold up his end of the wager.

He let out a long sigh. "Yes."

I smiled then said as I hopped off of him. "Good, now make sure your boys are out of that shelter by sun down."

"Fine. I guess it's true what they say about you foxes, smart, cunning, and sly little pyjacks." Why do they all keep saying that? What the hell is a pyjack anyway?

I then leaned up against him and said. "Well look on the bright side, now you know not to underestimate me."

"Yeah, I was right, you're worth killing." He said with a smile.

"Uh? Thank you I think?" Still had no idea what that even meant. After Vohmeg went down the end game siren sounded and everyone was finally able to get back up and leave the arena. The mercs weren't too happy that they lost, let alone that they had to camp out, but their boss made their beds and now they had to sleep in them. We all felt like real soldiers after that fight with the mercs, well I already was one technically, but it still felt good, I actually fought a krogan, and I won, all thanks to my wits. Like he said Vohmeg agreed to give me a chance for his services as a merc as he gave me his calling card. I didn't even know mercs had those, but in retrospect it makes sense, how else are they gonna get clients?

The base commander and my dad were kind enough to hold a party for us to celebrate our victory, but even though I only played a small part in it everyone made it about me, I told them it wasn't necessary but they insisted on it. "Here's to our squad leader Sargent Blaze, the sole survivor of our sim battle with the blood pack, and a bigger badass than even the toughest elephant in the colony, may he kick more ass in the future fight yet to come." Allen toasted as he lifted his drink high over his head.

The whole squad chanted with one voice. "OOH-RAH!" I kinda liked Allen's toast, it was pretty generous of him to say I was tougher than an elephant, and that I was a badass.

"Yeah I gotta say kid I didn't expect to see a fight like that from you and your squad, especially not against the blood pack." I didn't even know she was even here.

"Shakrimi? What are you doing here?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face.

She was quick to reply. "A little birdy told me, that's the right metaphor right? That you challenged a squad of mercs, and blood pack no less, to a sim battle, so I decided to pay the base a visit and to be honest I liked what I saw, especially around the end, I can't believe you actually called that dumb bastard's bluff."

"Yeah it was a pretty good fight, Vohmeg even said I was worth killing, whatever that means."

She then looked at me with a surprised look on her face. "Wait, he did? Honestly?" I nodded my head. "Well damn Cody, that's a pretty high honor in the eyes of a krogan. Of course it could also mean that some other krogan might try to come and kill you just for the honor of killing someone as worthy as you."

Aaaaaaaand now I'm even more confused than before. "Uh, I'm sorry what are you talking about?"

She began to explain as she lead up against one of the tables. "Okay, when he said you were worth killing that meant he respects you as an enemy, because he sees you as an equal if not his better. Basically he was complementing you."

Oh, well that is one weird compliment. "So if he were to say something like I'm gonna kill you that's like him saying I like your outfit or something?" I guessed as I assumed that was another krogan thing.

She just chuckled then said. "No that's just a threat."

Then I asked another related question. "So what if he'd said I wasn't worth killing?"

She then said casually. "Oh then that would've been the same as saying go fuck yourself, basically if you say that to a krogan it pretty much says that killing him would be more than just a waste of time. It would mean you're not even worth looking at or paying attention to. To a krogan, being ignored is the greatest insult that they can suffer."

Ouch, that seems like a knee to the family jewels, at least in some regards. "Wow, that's some deep shit right there."

She nodded then added. "To the krogan, it's like all the way to the planet's core deep." I had no idea that he'd complemented me with a miner threat like that, but I had to admit it was actually a pretty good one, and I also had to admit that he was worth killing too, oh god now I sound just like a krogan, if I start charging through walls like a psychopath then everyone better start running for their lives. We all just sat around for a few hours talking about how the fight was and how they all wish they could've seen me beat Vohmeg in person, sure they all saw the recording but it wasn't like the real thing, even I felt like they deserved to see that fight first hand. Felt good to be the victor.

(A/N: And that's all for today folks, sorry this one was so short, I kinda thought it was longer to be honest, oh well anyway I hoped you liked it at least, anyway in the next chapter of ZME, The militia gets a surprise gift from the admiral, Kyle reveals a very ancient secret, and a brand new one to Cody and Tanner, and the blackhearts make an all out assault upon the local hospital of the colony, what will happen? Why are they there? And will the militia take them down? Find out in the next chapter, bye bye.)


	16. Chapter 15: Forged in fire

(A/N: Hey guys I've got a new chapter for you, now this one is a bit longer than the last one but not by much, it also has a little more action in it and it's also involves a little bit of drama too just to spice things up a bit. Okay a little less talk and a lot more action in 3...2...1...)

Chapter 15: Forged in fire

We just kept on partying like we hadn't in forever, there weren't any booze though of course, too bad for Allen. But we did get some high-quality food for a change, fresh salmon or tuna and caramelized roaches or crickets for the preds and fresh fruits and vegetables for the pray. I of course went for the vegi's sense I was a vegetarian. Alice couldn't stop showing her affection to me for my victory with Vohmeg, she just kept on hugging me and kissing me the whole time. I missed this, ever sense we'd come to the base we didn't have time to ourselves for anything, none of us did, until tonight that is, we all made up for it, all except Allen that is. Cloey was still in the hospital, her condition still uncertain, I wish I could do something to help him.

My dad came in to the mess hall with Tanner and company behind him each of them holding a metallic crate with a pin pad on the side. "ADMIRAL ON DECK!" I shouted to the squad and they all jumped up and saluted him.

He saluted us back then put his paw down and said. "At ease. I must admit you kids are special, despite the near losse you showed to be exceptional soldiers today, and for that you all deserve a reward, a small token for your hard work." He punched in the code on one of the boxes and it opened, he pulled out a pistol, a very expensive looking pistol, one that I'd seen before back on the Monarch. "Everyone, say hello to the Z-99 Paladin, normally these guns are reserved for speacture agents, but I've managed to talk my fellow admirals into buying a few for the corps, expensive as they are they're worth every single penny. Think of them as a gift, but whatever you do don't lose it or break it, as I've said they aren't easy to come by, unless you know a speacture who's kind enough to help you out." He looked over to Shakrimi and nodded, she nodded back at him, well that explains where the guns came from.

They had enough for everyone to take one, I'd never held nor owned a gun this beautiful in my life, it was the best feeling I'd ever felt, after being with Alice of course. Some of us immediately took them for some range time, me included, everyone instantly fell in love with their new guns, or at least the guys did, as for the girls they just saw them as another weapon, blasphemers. I would've thought that everyone would've been at the party to celebrate our victory but one of us declined to join us, Kyle, for some reason he was nowhere to be found. I went in search of him, I checked the barracks first, no sign of him there, next I checked our class room, not there either, that's when I heard a loud explosion from down the hall. I thought that someone was attacking the base from within, I ran down the hall and saw smoke pouring out of the R&D lab, Kyle ran out coughing his head off.

"Kyle, what the hell did you do?" I scolded him as he tried to breathe. "I was…hold on…oh god…that shit stinks." He said as he just hacked and coughed away.

I looked into the lab and saw it was filled with smoke just pouring out like a waterfall. "What exactly where you working on?" I asked bluntly.

Once he'd finally stopped coughing he answered me casually "A shield generator."

"And what did you use to test it a rocket launcher?" I hypothesized thinking either he was a bit eccentric with his tests, mainly because it ended in tons of smoke.

But he just shook his head and said in reply. "I wasn't trying the field test just yet, I was just trying to power it up then it blew up in my face."

"Literally it seems." I added as I took a finger and wiped the soot off of his face leaving a visible streak in his white fur.

"That's probably my fault, I needed a stronger conductor to handle the power sores so it doesn't cause an overcharged feedback." Not gonna lie, I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Uh? You did what with the doohickey?" I said with confusion.

"I need a material that can take the heat of the power sores so it doesn't blow up." I know what he was trying to explain to me as simply as he could, but that didn't mean I was any closer to understanding him.

"What exactly is the power sores, eezo?" I guessed seeing it was the most powerful thing in the galaxy.

But he just shook his head again and said yet again. "No, something better than eezo."

Wait, better? Did he just say better? How is that possible? "What's better than that? It's already the most powerful source of power in the galaxy." I asked with confusion, he just smiled and beckoned me to follow him, we went into the lab and I saw what was left of his experiment, which wasn't much. He dug through the remaining scrap and found what he was looking for, he picked it up with a pair of tongs, it was a yellow glowing chunk of rock, or at least that's what I thought it was. "What is that?" I asked with curiosity.

He then answered me casually. "I've discovered that if you super charge element zero with rare minerals like zinc, garnet, and topaz by using a concentrated energy burst of sixty thousand volts or higher then use an electro-magnet to mold the…" When I said casually I kinda meant for a science nerd actually.

"Just say it in English." I requested as I had no idea of what he was saying, he let out a very annoyed sigh then said in a language I could understand. "I mixed a bunch of stuff together and shocked the crap out of it and made a new form of element zero."

"Wait, really?" All of a sudden I was amazed, it was something I'd never seen before nor thought could be done. "How did you figure this out?" I asked as I just marveled the little rock.

"Trial and error, mostly error of course, hence the explosion. Of course I'm pleased with the results, this little rock can power a sky scraper for three years on its own while it would take five times as much of the regular stuff to even come close to that." He stated with a smile.

I have to admit I was impressed by this accomplishment. "Wow, it's like some kind of hyper eezo." I summed up.

Hearing what I'd said just put his mind to work for some reason. "Hyper…eezo? Hyper eezo, I like the sound of that."

"What the hell happened in here?" Tanner startled us as he made himself known, especially Kyle, who of course had fainted, again. "Let me guess, fainting goat?"

I just nodded my head once and said. "Yep."

"Yeah he's lucky he's the tech guy, otherwise he'd be dead for sure on the battle field." He added as he knelt down trying to see if he was okay.

Being the obnoxious little shit I am I just had to make a joke out of this situation, no matter how insensitive it was. "Or he'd shit himself as soon as he fired a shot." We both shared a good laugh.

Not long after that Kyle got up again just as fast as the first time I saw him faint, he seemed just fine as always, I honest to god have no idea how he does it. "Hey what's that yellow rock?" Tanner tried to pick up the hyper eezo to inspect it.

Kyle saw this and was quick to shout. "NO DON'T TOUCH IT!" I had no idea that Kyle could yell, let alone that loud.

Tanner just looked up at him and asked with a puzzled look. "Why not?"

"It's radioactive." Kyle Said as he grabbed the tongs again and picked it up.

"What is that stuff? Plutonium? Or uranium maybe?" He guessed out loud.

Kyle just shook his head and said. "Not even close, it's eezo, or as I am now calling it thanks to Cody here, hyper eezo."

The look on Tanners face just grew even more confused. "Hyper what now?" He asked with a dumb look.

"Long story short he mixed it with a bunch of minerals and shocked the hell out of it." I interjected, he looked at Kyle with a shocked look.

Kyle was quick to add. "Yes, thank you Cody, however that's not all, it's five times stronger than regular eezo."

"Is that why this pile of scrap is sitting here?" Tanner asked as he gestured over to the remains of the generator.

"Uh? Yeah. Pretty much." Kyle admitted timidly.

"What was it supposed to be?" Tanner asked as he sifted through the remains of the generator.

What Kyle had to say next came as quite a shock to the both of us. "A shield generator. One that I based off of some prothian tech schematics I'd found."

"PROTHIAN!" Both Tanner and I shouted with shock at the same time with the same expression, but unfortunately we caused Kyle to once again faint, how he managed to ask his girlfriend to go out with him is a mystery.

It didn't take too long for him to wake up again, when he did Tanner and I had even more questions to ask him about his shield generator. "Okay kid you need to be honest with me right now because what you've done is technically illegal, withholding any information or tech of the prothians is illegal so how and where did you come by it?" Tanner sounded very concerned for Kyle at this time, so did I to be fair. Punishment for this was about fifty years in prison, which to be fair in my opinion is totally bull shit.

Kyle looked a bit nervous about this, so he gulped then began to explain everything. "I just…found it…in my dad's old junk drawers. You see, he used to work at the prothian dig site on the lower hemisphere, I didn't even know what it was until I plugged in the H-drive into my computer."

"Why didn't your dad tell anyone what he'd found?" Tanner asked bluntly with a stern look on his face.

"Well sir, he…he died a couple years back, and probably never had the chance to. I swear I was going to tell someone, but I wanted to put the generator together first." He pulled up the schematics on his omni-tool and showed us what it looked like, before that is when it blew up. "From what I was able to piece together, this particular shield was designed to not only block but absorb and reflect incoming enemy projectiles back at wherever they came from, shoot a gun into it, you get a face full of led, fire a missile, just bounces right off, drop a bomb, they go flying back to the bomber, but the most interesting thing is this…" He pulled up a different part of the schematic and showed us what looked to be an example of an energy weapon being used on the shield. "I think that the prothians built this shield to defend against the reapers when they were wiped out, they just ran out of time to get to use it."

"Will it work though?" I began to think that this was our chance to defend the colony against the black hearts ion cannon, sense the cannon was based on reaper tech and this shield was meant to deflect it then we might just have a chance to save the colony after all, and with minimal casualties hopefully.

"That's what I'm hoping for, I just can't seem to get it to without it blowing up in my face from the hyper eezo. But I think I know what the cause is. I just need a stronger conductor to balance the power draw and maintain the shield generator's power grid."

Tanner asked thinking that maybe he could be of some help. "So what would you need?"

Kyle then began to rub his chin as he thought about what he needed. "Well I think I'll need…"

"Tanner we got trouble, grab your gear, we move in five!" Kyle fainted again when Martin ran and yelled to make himself known. Is it just me or is this bit getting old already?

"What's going on?" He asked as he fully turned himself back to soldier mode.

"The hospital is under attack, black hearts, they've taken the whole building, everyone in there is in serious trouble." Martin replied with a high level of concern.

The look on Tanners face said it all. "Black hearts? Shit, alright let's move. Cody make sure that your squad stay's put, understood?" He ordered to me.

I knew he was just trying to keep us safe but I knew my team was ready for this, especially after we'd kicked the blood pack's asses earlier today. "But Tanner we can help, you saw how we dealt with those mercs today just tell us what to do."

"I just did, and you're fight with them was just a sim, this is the real deal, absolutely none of you are to leave this base, period." He ordered as he ran off with Martin to get their gear for combat, not long after Kyle came to I gathered the squad and told them the situation and as I'd expected, Allen began to panic, because the hospital that was under attack was where Cloey was being looked after.

"We have to save her guys we just have to." He cried as he just paced back and forth in the mess hall.

"Allen calm down the marines and the ECPD got this, they've trained for this situation." I said trying to calm him down as best I could. But I don't think I was very affective.

"But what if they don't got this? What if those fuckers kill her and everyone else in there?" He voiced his worries as he just tugged on his ears.

"Allen you need to relax, getting all worked up isn't going to help you." I said as I walked over and placed a paw on his arm, but he just shrugged it off then turned to me and shouted. "I can't just sit here and do nothing, my girlfriend, my Cloey is in danger and I'm here instead of there by her side!" I looked at him, the look on his face was that of fear and despair. I saw the rest of the squad, they all looked at me expecting me to do something, but what could I do, we'd been given orders to stay put and we couldn't leave without the proper authorization while the base was on lockdown.

I let out a long sigh then I looked up to him and said. "I'm sorry Allen, our paws are tied, there's nothing we can do." He began to cry, he hit his knees and buried his face in his paws. "Cody what's going on?" Shakrimi came into the room, she looked like she was about to leave with the marines to help out too. "Allen is in…a bit of a poor state at the moment, the hospital that the black hearts have taken, his girlfriend is there." I replied sounding as sincere as I could for Allen.

That's when she asked bluntly. "Well then why don't you all gear up and get to a shuttle to save her?"

"We can't, we've been given orders to stay put by our c.o., we can't do anything to help." I confirmed.

"Well then, looks like I'm gonna have to fix that. Okay everyone listen up." She began to address everyone in the room like a drill Sargent. "I know you've been given your orders and I'm not telling you to disobey them, in fact I'm giving you a new set of orders, via speacture authority. You are to come with me to the hospital, your to put on official alliance combat gear and grab real weapons from the armory, and your to report to the launch pad atop the base so we can get there as fast as possible and save as many lives' as possible am I making myself clear?"

The whole squad spoke in one voice. "MA'AM YES MA'AM!"

"Good, now move out!" She said with a smile, I never thought I'd say this but thank god for speactures.

This was it, our first real battle, our first real fight, I was excited and nervous at the same time. We all put on some of the spare suits of armor in the armory, they mostly fit us, just enough to cover any vital areas, We all got to the shuttle on the roof and piled in, Alice I think was the most excited out of all of us because she was our pilot. As soon as we all piled in she started up the craft and we took off, a little rough mind you but it was her first real flight. It took only five minutes to get to the hospital with how fast we were flying, by the time we got there the police and marines were taking heavy fire from the building, black hearts on every floor it seemed, what were they doing there?

"Take us to the roof and try not to get us shot down." Shakrimi looked readier to kick ass than any of us. "Okay everyone, I know you all managed to beat a bunch of mercs in that sim but these guys are nothing like them, these guys are real soldiers, trained and disciplined, so whatever you do don't underestimate them, and if you see the anointed daughter do not engage her, you leave her to me, ooh-rah?" She asked us with our battle cry.

And in return we all shouted back. "OOH-RAH!" We hadn't even landed on the roof yet before someone started shooting rockets at us, thankfully Alice had enough skill and training to avoid the incoming barrage of rockets. "Looks like they don't like the idea of us landing." I said as I just held onto my harness.

"Well let's see how they like a rhinoceros sized air drop." Trevor got up and out of his seat and walked over to the door, he opened it all the way, the vacuum of air poured in making everyone's fur blow in the wind.

"Wait Trevor what are you…?" Before I could say another word he jumped out of the shuttle and landed on top of a solarian black heart, poor bastard, it looked like it hurt a lot with a half-ton of rhino on him. Trevor then proceeded to shoot one of the other black heart leopard with his shot gun, blew the poor bastards head clean off. A turian retaliated and fired a rocket at him, he rolled and charged him, before the black heart trooper had a chance to fire again Trevor scooped him up with his horn and threw him up into the air, sending him flying…off of the building. More black hearts must have heard the commotion from down stairs and came to aid their friends as they emerged from the doorway on the roof. They took aim at him with assault rifles ready to fire, before they could take a shot Vicki got up and tied a rope to a suspension hook, then she slid down and on the way to the ground she open fired on them with her rifle, she managed to shoot two of them before getting to the ground. The last one wasn't sure if he should shoot Trevor or Vicki as he didn't have time to shoot both, not that it mattered, while he was trying to pick a target Trevor grabbed his gun and threw it away then grabbed the black heart trooper and picked him up by the throat and slammed him back down. I could hear the sound of concrete shattering from twenty feet in the air. I saw Alice shutter for a second.

"You okay?" I asked her concerningly.

"I'm fine, just remembering some…bad memories." Alice said as she landed the air craft on the landing pad and everyone piled out just as fast as we'd gotten in. "Alright move in, but check your targets, remember we have civilians in there so don't just shoot anything that moves." I ordered to the rest of my squad.

"Cody, take point I'm gonna see if I can't help the ground team get inside any faster." Shakrimi got back on the shuttle and Alice took off. We began to make our way into the hospital, we spread out and covered every area of each floor we went down to. Each time we saw a black heart we took them out quick and if possible, quietly. We stuck to cover most of the way down, whenever we found civilians we told them to stay behind us and to stay low while we worked, we couldn't run the risk that there might be more black hearts that we'd missed on the upper floors.

"Over there, marines, take 'em out AH!" Sometimes we'd get the drop on them before they could even fire a shot, sometimes they'd see us before we'd shoot but we'd still get them before they could do anything to us as we separated and used a pincer formation. While some of us would hit them from the front others would hit them from behind just like a pincer, hence the name. "We need back up; the marines have gotten through our AH…!"

"Check them for radio's, I want to know every move they make before they even make it. Buckingham, contact Captain Tanner and tell him we're on our way down to the ground floor, Maxwell, take a small team with you and check all rooms on this floor like we've been doing, Timbers, Green, Price, you're all with me, the rest of you stay put and protect the civilians." I ordered to everyone around me as if I'd been doing this for years, it felt…right, like being a leader was in my blood, oh if only my dad could see me know, he'd be so proud of…oh why am I thinking about this now we've got work to do.

"Please tell me we're going to get Cloey." That was Allen's biggest concern the entire time, a bit selfish but understandably so.

I turned to him and said casually. "Yes Allen we are, stick close all of you, Trevor, on point."

"Yes sir." Allen and I knew exactly where Cloey was so we guided the way. By the time we got there we'd found that there were black hearts just outside of Cloey's room. Trevor chanced a peak behind cover then said. "I've got two tangos at nine o'clock, one turian and one asari. Any ideas?"

I beckoned them all down to my level and told them the plan. "We do this fast and hard, Allen you're with me, Vicki give us cover fire, Trevor watch her back, okay, GO!" Allen and I bum rushed the black hearts and just started shooting before they had a chance to react, they went down from the hail of bullets. "Now that's what I'm…" I felt a bullet fly past my head, I looked up and saw ten more black hearts coming for us, most of them were batarian while the rest were either krogan, turian or solarian. "Well shit, OPEN FIRE!" I ordered to my team mates. We both fell to a crouched position and just let them have it, Vicki helped us tremendously with that sniper rifle, she was a better shot than I was I think. Only two of the black heart's troopers got through, I drew my knife and fought one personally while Allen just used his fists, they were both turians with white face paint decorating their foreheads, cheeks, and mandibles. I'd heard they looked like bugs and birds, but I saw more bug than bird, pretty sure someone was full of themselves, or they just need glasses. The turian I fought was having trouble keeping up with me based on my size compared to him, I'd slash at his hands every time he'd try to grab me, did the same to his legs, Allen however didn't even need his knife, he just punched the living crap out of the guy until he was down. Eventually I got tired of just slicing my opponent and just rushed for him, then I slid in between his legs, when he turned around he tried to throw a punch at me, but I just ducked under his fist then I hopped back a little so I could perform a parkour style kick into his gut, as he hunched over I wasted no time in taking advantage of his vulnerable state then I quickly drove the knife into his heart. He didn't even have time to react with how fast I'd killed him.

"I don't know what all the fuss is about, these guys aren't so tough." Allen seemed a bit too confident with his victory.

"Don't get cocky private Timbers, we still have a ways to go, let's get Cloey and get her out of here." I ordered to him, I didn't want to rain on his parade, but I had no choice, I had to keep him in line.

"But how? She's on life support. You move her and she could die." Vicki had a point, if we tried to move her she was as good as dead.

"Trevor, stay put and maintain radio silence until I call you. If you see anyone who isn't a marine or a civilian, shoot them, but remember what Shakrimi said, do not engage the anointed daughter, she is no joke, trust me." I ordered and cautioned him at the same time.

"Yes sir." Before we left I gave Allen a chance to see Cloey, she was still comatose, I could see that he was scared for her, but also happy that she was still alive. "I'll keep her safe Allen, no one and I mean no one, will get close to her without a bullet in the face." Trevor said as he placed a reassuring pad on his shoulder.

"Good, I'll be back for you my little cookie dough. I promise." Allen said as he kissed her cheek. I saw a tear fall from his face.

"Okay, let's move people, stay safe Trevor, we'll be back soon." I ordered to my remaining teammates We headed back the way we came and returned to the group, who were under fire from more black heart troopers, but they were holding their own, we snuck in from behind them and picked them off one by one without them even noticing, disciplined my ass. They were happy to report that there were no deaths of militia or civilians to report, only a few injuries, nothing major, just some light flesh wounds.

**"Sargent Blaze, what's your status?"** I heard Shakrimi crack over the radio, I picked it up and responded.

"We're on the twenty-third floor with about sixty or so civilians in tow, we need to evacuate them asap."

**"Any casualties?"** She asked bluntly.

"Negative, all of us are fine same for the civilians."

** "Any sign of the anointed daughter?"** She asked again.

I quickly responded with. "Negative on that mam, but will keep an eye open for her."

**"Understood, hold tight were coming for you."** She said as she singed off.

"Roger that Shakrimi, over and out. Okay everyone form a perimeter and dig in deep, we got to hold this position at all costs." The hallway was then suddenly filled with the screeching of a microphone.

**"Hello militia of Eden prime."** That voice, damn it, it was too much to hope she'd stay home. **"I must say, I'm not impressed, sure you've managed to hold your own for the moment but I'm afraid this is where your luck ends. Take them alive, I want to execute them myself."**

A series of torch cuts in the ceilings and floors began to pop up and start to form holes for points of entry, they had us boxed in. "Plant bombs on these holes." I ordered to my squad and they obeyed, they all began to plant bombs and armed them right before they returned to a safe position. "Drop emergency cover shield generators. Spartan formation." Everyone closest to the outsides of the formation dropped small devices that sprung up highly resistant shields for our protection, only problem was that they only had one use so we had to make them count. "Reload guns and take some meda-gel while you can, brace yourselves for the worst." When the cutting stopped several light weight mecs started to come out of the holes armed with dart guns, it appeared though that these mecs didn't in fact belong to the black hearts but to the hospital itself as a part of security, I guess she really did want us alive. "Light 'em up!" My squad began to detonate the bombs effectively killing any and all mecs close to them. "Use overload on those tin cans now!" Some of my squad began to boot up their omni-tools and hit the mecs with enough electrical energy to fry their circuitry, for the moment, it looked like we just might win this. "Second wave incoming!" Shit, how many of these things do they have? Thankfully darts weren't like bullets, they didn't have the necessary force or power to do any damage to the shields so they held up just fine, but that didn't mean they didn't have other methods of dealing with the shields. "Shit, EMP GRENADES, SHOOT THOSE FUCKERS NOW!" The mecs started to hurl emp grenades to short out our shields, sadly they worked, as soon as our shields went down the darts started to come through and making their marks. The tranquilizer worked fast as they knocked out some members of my squad. "Throw frags, now!" I shouted to anyone who was still standing, I alone with a few others began to throw frag grenades at the mecs to try and slow them down, but it wasn't enough, they just kept on coming out of those holes like a swarm of angry hornets. We were trapped, and in trouble, my squad just kept dropping like flies, we were out of room, and out of options.

But before we could be over taken by the rest of the mecs a loud explosion came from both ends of the hallway, on one end Tanner led a team toward us while Shakrimi did the same from the opposite direction. "Eat this tin cans!" Tanner charged in knocking down mec after mec like a football line mammal. Shakrimi used her biotics to pick up and slam the mecs into the ground smashing them into pieces. She then started using some kind of mix martial arts display on them with her biotics to give her an edge. Any time one of the mecs would try to hit her she'd simply block it and either punch a hole clean threw their chassis or kick their heads off of their shoulders, Tanner did something similar but he use his claws to shred them, I would've thought for sure that he might have broken one doing that but that's when I realized that he had on something to keep that from happening, like some kind of shielding for his paws, it was pretty smart I must admit. The rescue teams made short work of the mecs as they made their way to us and made sure the area was secure.

"Check the wounded, kid you okay?" Shakrimi asked as she helped me on to my feet.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" I know I should've been glad to see them, but after we'd nearly been taken prisoner by the black heart's mecs I was a bit on edge. "We almost ended up in front of the black heart's firing squad, where the hell were you guys?" I bellowed with anger and fear.

"Sorry kid, we had to deal with a lot of bombs on the way up." Tanner replied with an apologetic ton.

"Bombs? For fuck sake why put all of this effort into trying to kill the hospital?" I asked to literally anyone.

"That's the damnedest thing kid, we have no idea. There's no clear motive in sight, there's nothing here that could gain them anything strategically or otherwise, no targets here to kill and gain political control over anyone. There's nothing to gain by attacking this place." Tanner sounded utterly confused.

"No they have a motive, trust me, they always have a reason for their attacks. But what could it be?" Shakrimi started to pace back and forth trying to think of a reason for this on slot. That's when it hit me.

I then turned to Shakrimi and asked quickly. "Shakrimi, how well do you know the anointed daughter's M.O.?"

She was just as quick to answer me. "Well pretty well actually, she always uses the same tactics, send in infiltrators to secure an area and prevent anyone from escaping."

"What if she'd meant to kill someone but only managed to injure them?" I asked again.

She thought about it for a second then she said. "Well she'd…by the goddess. She's here for Cloey White. To try and finish what she'd started."

"She's down stairs on the floor below, come on threw the holes." I shouted as I dashed to the nearest hole.

"You heard the kid let's go move it move it move it!" Shakrimi ordered after me.

We all started to jump down the holes the mecs came through and started to head for Cloey's room, I made sure to call Trevor to warn him of the threat, good thing we left him there. "Trevor, look sharp, you've got incoming black hearts."

**"I know they're already here, I need help I'm running low on ammo."** He shouted over his com, he sounded frantic, which meant one thing, they were closing in on him fast.

"Roger that on our way, hold on man." I reassured him as we picked up the pace.

We ran faster than we had been all night, by the time we got there the black hearts had him pinned down in Cloey's room with him periodically taking pot shots at them from behind the corner of the door. We open fired on them, taking them all down with minimum effort, despite being severely outnumbered Trevor managed to kill a considerable amount of them on his own, thankfully they weren't smart enough to attack from both sides otherwise he'd be dead.

"You guys are a sight for sore AH!" A burst of purple energy came flying out of Cloey's room sending Trevor flying into the adjacent wall, he hit the ground, he was out cold.

"TREVOR!" Vicki's face looked that of shock, fear, and concern for her boyfriend, that's when Crystal came out of Cloey's room with a very sinister smile.

"Hello again, Cody, I can see you and your little cult of freaks have proven more than a match for my men." She said with a calm collected voice. She might've been out numbered but she clearly wasn't scared.

I was about to say something to rattle her cage but that's when Vicki let out a loud lioness like roar then yelled. "Your gonna pay for that you BITCH!" Vicki charged Crystal like a maniac as she just pulled her pistol and started shooting at her, she just blocked the shots with her biotics.

"Vicki NO!" I cried out to her, Crystal drew a knife and leapt at Vicki in the attempt to slice her throat, but she just slid under her as she leaped then grabbed her collar and threw her into the wall with all of her might, I was mesmerized at how fluidly she executed that move. Vicki wasted no time as she ran over to Crystal and just kneed her in the snout, then started to bash her head in to the wall, she was clearly enraged. I never would've thought I'd see her like this, she clearly wasn't the same lioness I'd only met a few weeks ago, she was…different, but I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, or what the cause of her berserker mode was caused by really, other than seeing Trevor get hurt, but I had a feeling that the years of abuse she had endured from her father had a crucial role to play in this, this was her only way I think for her to finally push past the years of torment and suffering that she had to go through because of that fucker, which made me feel almost sorry for her father for when she'd pay him a visit, because if I was right then she would pay him back for every single scar, bruise, and any other kind of abuse he had done to her, but I knew whatever she would do to him, it would never be good enough, and god knows that's the truth.

She just kept on beating Crystal's head against that wall like it was just a piñata, and she showed no signs of stopping anytime soon, not that anyone was going to stop her let alone want to, not even Shakrimi wanted to stop her from kicking Crystals ass, to be honest, I think she just liked to see her get what was coming to her after who knows how long she's been a part of the black hearts and done who knows what for them, either way Vicki needed to vent, and she was doing just that with the bitch who'd used her boyfriend as her little weapon to commit first degree murder. But it wasn't enough to stop her from stabbing her in the thigh, Vicki screamed in pain as she hit the ground holding her leg.

"You insolent little bitch, I'm going to enjoy carving your face off of your skull, while you're still BREATHING!" Crystal drew her remaining knife and raised it over her head, but before she could stab Vicki again I shot the knife out of her paw.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT YOU SNOW WHITE CUNT!" I bellowed at her as I kept my gun trained on her head.

Before she could retaliate Trevor came to and bashed her with his arm sending her back into the wall. He then cocked his gun and pointed it in her face. "It will be the last thing you ever do." We all surrounded her, guns, tech weapons, and biotics at the ready.

"Game over Ms. Grace. Now put your paws on your head and surrender." I said as I singled to everyone to stay sharp, she might've been cornered but you never know what a cornered vixen can do, I know that for a fact. She just grinned as she looked up at me. "Do it! Or we will kill you!" I shouted just after I fired a single warning shot at her head.

But she just said rather smugly. "Let's agree to disagree."

"You're out numbered and have no way to escape, you're out of reinforcements, your trapped." I said again as I got a little closer.

She just started to laugh. "One thing you can always count on with the enlightened one, you always have reinforcements." I heard the sound of a gunship from outside the window of Cloey's room and saw a spot light shining in through the window, I heard the gun start to prime as it took aim at…Cloey! "NO!"

(A/N: DUH DUH DUH Oh boy what's gonna happen next? Will Cody save Cloey or will she be killed by dat bitch Crystal? I guess you'll just have to wait until next time, speaking of which in the next chapter of ZME, actually I think I'm just gonna let this one be a surprise for you guys, but I will say this Alice and Cody will be closer together than they've ever been. Okay bye bye.)


	17. Chapter 16: Fire of passion

(A/N: ***WARNING* Intimacy implied read at your own risk.** Alright that's all I have to say enjoy."

Chapter 16: Fire of passion

We stood helplessly as the gun ship made itself ready, we had failed, Cloey was as good as dead. "Say bye-bye Ms. White." Were the last words that little bitch said just before the sound of light artillery filled the air and hit the side of the gunship, it began to spin out of control and crashed onto the ground below in a fiery explosion. While her back was turned I charged Crystal and grabbed her in the attempt to restrain her, she just kept trying to kick me in the face, but I'd become accustomed to that little trick.

"You really should try to mix it up a bit." Me and my big mouth.

"You mean like…THIS!" She used her biotics and sent us both flying out the window. We were high enough that the fall would surely kill me, I had no way of surviving, this was it, I knew for sure in that moment, I was going to die. But to my surprise I landed in the cabin of the Shuttle, I looked up and there I saw Alice, that explains why the gunship went down.

"Thank you for flying air I just saved your ass, again." She chimed with a very smug smile on her face.

I got up and dusted myself off. "Okay when was the first time?" I asked flatly.

She was quick to remind me of what I'd clearly forgotten. "Semi-formal remember? I called the cops?"

That's when it clicked together. "Ah yes you did do that."

She then glared at me looking somewhat annoyed with me for some reason, I swear there is just no understanding this bunny sometimes. "Well?" She asked plainly.

"Well what?" I asked back sounding very dumb.

"Where's my thank you?" She asked again rather plainly.

Just before I could say anything I was interrupted by a voice from behind me. "Oh don't worry sweetie…" We turned around, god damn it what does it take to get rid of her. "I've got your thank you right…HERE!" She pulled a gun and started shooting, we ducked behind the cockpit chairs, while she reloaded I took the time to tackle her and force the gun out of her paw, she wrapped her legs around me like a pro wrestler and flipped me on to my back. "You know this isn't how I'd pictured getting you on your Back Mr. Blaze, but I think I can make an exception."

Before she could do anything else Alice came up and kicked her right in the face, she fell backwards off of me. "Keep your paws OFF MY FOX BITCH!" She roared at the top of her lungs.

Crystal just laughed as she stood back up and said. "Why don't you make me…you cute little bunny?"

Oh this will not end well for her. "No one…calls me…CUTE!" Alice performed a round house kick which landed right into Crystals face, she returned with a punch to the stomach and put her in a head lock under her armpit, but Alice managed to get out of it when she deployed her omni-blade, wait, when did she get that?

"When did you get an omni-blade?" I don't know why I asked her during the fight, just a reaction I guess.

Alice cut Crystal's side with the blade causing her to release her from her lock, then Alice punched her into the side of the craft. "Tanner gave it to me, said it was a good idea to have a weapon you couldn't drop so GAH!"

"ALICE!" I cried out as Crystal put her in a choke hold, I pulled my gun and aimed it at her head. "Let her go Crystal!"

"Not on your life, I told you Cody, didn't I? That I'd get what I wanted from you. Of course it's not my new picture but seeing the look on your face when I throw your little whore out the shuttle will be a nice substitute."

And that's when everything went from bad to stupid in a heartbeat as Alice just had to ask about it. "Wait what picture?" God damn this bitch, I don't know what's more annoying, the fact that she has my girlfriend in a choke hold, or that she just had to remind me of that stupid picture from when we'd first met.

I just narrowed my eyes at her and said flatly. "Really? You want to bring that up now? Right before I'm gonna kill you?"

"Wait a second what is she talking about, what picture?" Remember when I said she'd get mad about this? I was wrong, she became furious especially after Crystal told her everything.

"Oh he didn't tell you? Well when we'd first met on the Monarch he agreed to pose naked so I could take a picture of him, of course he didn't show me what I wanted and I was hoping I'd get the chance to get a new one but sadly that won't happen anytime soon now I'm afraid."

Alice just started to glare at me with rage, her face turned red, and her ears stood strait up. "WHAT?!"

I knew that it wouldn't matter what I said right now, not that it was the best time for it given the situation. "Alice this isn't the time or place."

"Not that it matters, you're still going to AH!" Alice first bit Crystal's thumb then elbowed her in the stomach then turned around and started to punch her in the face over and over, then she threw her into the cock pit and into the controls, the panel started to spark and discharge electrical pulses, then an alarm began to sound.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going down. "Jump!" I cried as we ran toward the door and jumped toward the hospital and crashed into a window shattering the glass, the shuttle went down, with Crystal still in it, it crashed to the ground then it blew up. We both stood up and looked out the window and saw the extent of the damage. I don't think anyone could've survived that. I then tried to lighten the mood a little with humor. "Wow, talk about a hot-OW-OW WHAT THE FUCK OW ALICE WHAT ARE YOU OW…"

She just started to beat on me with such anger, I had no idea she was that strong either. "A PICTURE? A FUCKING PICTURE? I've known you sense child hood and I couldn't even get you to take off your shirt unless it was under the right conditions but for a complete and total stranger you'll strip down BUCK NAKED SO SHE CAN TAKE…YOUR…FUKING…PICTURE?!"

Her beatings of anger really started to hurt me, a lot. "OW, I didn't have a OW, she made me do OW, I lost a poker OW, GOD DAMN IT WOMAN STOP IT!"

She finally stopped, but she didn't calm down. "YOU…ARE SUCH…AN ASSHOLE!"

Now how is that fair? "What…me? How am I the bad guy? She just tried to kill you again and somehow I'm an asshole?"

"YES!" She shrilled then just stormed out of the room, seriously though how am I the bad guy? We weren't even a couple yet and she just freaks out for no reason. I said it once and I'll say it again, I don't understand women.

We met up with the rest of the marines, they were prepping my squad for immediate evac back to the base, most of them were still out cold from the darts they were tagged with. Shakrimi turned to us and smiled warmly as she walked over to us. "Hey you two glad to see your…"

"Get the fuck out of my way!" Alice just shoved Shakrimi out of her way and got on the shuttle.

She just fixed her eyes on Alice then asked me. "What flew up her cute little cotton tailed ass?"

"She found out that…wait…are you checking out my girlfriend?" Okay that's just creepy, especially for her.

"What? Am I not allowed to take a peek every once and awhile?" For fuck sake does this woman have a limit?

"Dude, she's my girlfriend." I complained as my opinion of this asari had slightly changed.

"I know and she's quite beautiful, and she has a nice ass too." I swear to god this woman is fucked up.

"Stop eye humping my girlfriend, that's not cool." I demanded as I pointed my finger at her.

"So you mean to say that you're not eye humping me right now?" She asked with a grin.

"I…don't think I should answer that." I'm not stupid, my girlfriend is pissed off enough with me as it is and she has excellent hearing.

"Get your ASS IN THIS SHUTTLE AND LET'S GO FOX!" She bellowed out to me, she sounded even madder than before.

"I'd better go or she's just going to get even more pissed at me." I began to walk over the shuttle.

"Fair enough, oh and send me a pic of her butt for me will you?" Oh for…why is this happening to me? And especially after what just happened?

"Oh my god what is wrong with you?" I asked rhetorically, but she just shrugged and said casually.

"What? I'm only mortal." Just when I thought I had her figured out, she goes and pulls a U-turn like that. I got in the shuttle and tried to sit with Alice, only to have her punch me in my ribs, and boy did it hurt, I had no idea that she was that strong. She didn't talk to me the whole ride back to the base, she just sat there with arms folded and legs crossed, it would've been funny, if she wasn't angry at me. After we'd gotten back to the base she began to pack her things for some reason.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"I'm going home, I don't want to be anywhere near you." She growled with clear rage, I figured now was as good a time as any to just get this all out in the open.

"Alice we need to talk about this." But before I could say anything else she got in my face and shouted.

"NO! We don't." Well so much for that plain.

"Well how exactly do you plan on getting home?" She stopped and groaned, she then turned to me and extended her paw. "Could you please give me the keys to your car?"

I reached into my pocket and…just kidding. "Uh…no I'm afraid I can't because A. you don't have a license and B. no one drives the car unless dad says so."

She then picked up her bag then started walking for the door. "Well then fine, I'll just hail a cab." She declared, to which I shot down.

"Cabs don't work this late." She paused for a moment, the started walking again.

"I'll take the bus then." I was quick to shoot her down again.

"Same goes for busses." She stopped again, the started again with.

"Then I'll just walk." And so I shot her down again.

"You live fifty miles from alpha district, you will die from exhaustion before you even get close." She stopped yet again the countered with. "Well I'll just borrow another shuttle." Wow, I shot her down four times, one more time and I guess that officially makes me an ace pilot, and I don't even know how to fly.

"Hah, that's not gonna happen either, they lock the shuttles down at night so no one can steal them or use them for a joy ride." She then just growled at me, the insides of her ears began to burn red.

"Well then what do you suggest I do because I'm not staying anywhere with you in it." I then started to grin very smugly before I just dragged out casually.

"Well…" I just stood there grinning, knowing very well that she was going to freak out, and that I'd get the last laugh.

She must've known what I was about to suggest because she just started to react very angrily. "Oh no, hell no even, you are not giving me a ride home!" She was so pissed off during the first few minutes of the drive, still can't believe she caved so easily, it was just too damn funny.

"So…" I tried to spark up a conversation. "How do you think people will react when…"

"No! You don't get to talk to me buster." She growled at me with her arms folded and legs crossed.

Honestly what's with her? This isn't good for either of us. "Seriously? We almost died again, I almost thought…"

"I said shut up!" She shouted at me.

Now usually it takes a lot to get me riled up, but after tonight I think it was safe to say I was already close to that point. "Alice…" I began to talk with a firm voice to show her I meant business.

"Don't you Alice me bub!" And that's when I decided enough was enough.

"Okay that's it!" I pulled the car over and landed on the side of the street, I've been plenty patient with her for long enough for the night, I was NOT going to let her act like this and make me out to be the biggest asshole around. "What is your god damn problem?" I demanded as I just glared at her.

"Me? You're the one who's letting people snap nude photos of you behind my back." She fired away at me with the best argument she could think of.

"She made me do it, do you really think I wanted to do it of my own free will? Because spoiler alert…I DIDN'T!" I honestly don't know why I thought that would help.

"Of course you didn't, you're just a little bitch." Oh now the gloves are off.

"I'm a bitch? I'M a bitch?! Well look who's talking, you're the one who's freaking out over this, we weren't even a couple when I did it and you're just being the biggest bitch of them all, and for no reason might I add!" She then unbuckled herself from her seat the crawled over to look me in the eye.

"My reason…Mr. Blaze, is that you are a giant hypocrite."

"Again, She, made me do it. Why won't you get that through your thick little head?" I didn't really mean to say that part, but I wasn't going to apologize for it.

"You know what? Fuck you, I'm going home." She got out of the car and started to walk down the road, I got out of the car and started after her.

"Hey, get back here!" I ordered to her as I just walked fast behind her.

She just turned her head slightly and hollered back. "No, fuck you!"

I knew by that point that there was only one thing that would get her to stop and do what I wanted. "Carrots you get your cute little cotton tailed ass back over here right…"

She stopped and started to come back over to me as she began to shout at me. "GOD DAMN IT! HOW…MANY…TIMES…DO I…HAVE TO…TELL YOU…NOT TO…CALL ME…CUTE!" She beat me with every word she said.

"Why does it bother you so much? You're a bunny, cute is your middle name." At this point I didn't really care if she was angry at me or not, if she was going to be mad at me then I'd give her a real reason to be mad at me.

"Stop saying that word fox!" She began to growl at me.

"Why? Are you gonna cwy if I don't? Aww you poowr cute wittle bunny wabbit." I pretended to whip away tears with my fists to show I didn't care if I was pissing her off.

"Shut, up!" She growled at me while staring daggers at me.

"You know, even when you're all pissy with me, you still look soooo cute." She then narrowed her eyes at me just before she dared me.

"Call me cute…one more time!" I leaned down and got right in her face just before I said it and didn't hold back.

"Your, CUTE! You're the cutest…sweetest…most adorable little bunny I've ever met. In fact, your so cute and sweet and adorable that I just want to pinch your cute little cheeks, no check that, you're so cute and sweet and adorable that I just want to pick you up and hug you and squeeze you like a cute little BABY DOLL!"

And that's when she boiled over, she punched me in the face, I wasn't sure what I was expecting to be honest, then she started punching me even more forcing me back toward the car and on to the hood, she leapt on top of me and just grabbed the collar of my uniform and raised her fist, but she just…hesitated. I don't know what she was waiting for, she then just let go of my collar and crawled off of me, then she just buried her face into her paws and just…cried. "Why did you do it?" She asked bluntly as she sobbed. "Why did you…show her?"

I sat up then just started to twiddle my thumbs as I looked at the ground. "I already told you, I lost a poker game and…"

"DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT CRAP!" She scolded as she turned back to me. "That's just an excuse and you know it, why did you do it? Just tell me." She wiped away the tears while she spoke.

I tried to think of a way to explain it, but the truth was…I didn't know how. "I…I don't know, I don't know why I did it. But I swear I didn't want to Alice you know that." I tried to put my paw on her shoulder but she just shrugged it off.

"That may be true, but it doesn't change the fact that you did it for her, for someone that you didn't even know or even have feelings for, you did it so easily for her and I think I know why…" She took a deep breath before she stated something that almost broke my heart. "You don't love me enough."

My mind just…stopped, I thought that what she said was just meant to hurt me at first but when I saw the look on her face I knew that she was being one hundred percent honest with me. "Is that what you think? That I don't love you?"

She then looked at me and replied. "Oh I know you love me, you just don't love me enough to…it's just not enough."

"What are you talking about? Did I do something wrong?" I asked as I got up and looked her in the eye.

She looked up at me with red puffy eyes. "You just don't understand Cody…" She sobbed as she wiped her nose. "I'm a bunny, we need to feel loved twenty-four seven by the person we love the most and for me that's you, I know what your instincts are telling you but mine are telling me something completely different, it's not about sex…it's not even about pleasure…it's just about love…and your…your just not giving me enough of it."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, all this time I thought that she was okay with waiting for me to be ready to make that final step but it was actually driving a wedge between us, it broke my heart to know that I was actually and by a technical stand point willingly hurting her. I just fell to my knees and just let my head sink to the ground and just…cried, I cried right there right in front of her. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Alice, I never meant to hurt you…I swear I didn't know about this…" She slid off the hood of the car and stood next to me, I thought for sure that she would just leave me there and never look back, I thought that this was it for us, that we were done for real this time, but to my surprise she took my face in her paws and just looked me in the eyes.

She then started to speak from the heart. "I know…I just…I couldn't keep pretending that I was okay with this…but I can't make you do this if you don't want to…so…if you want…we can…" I didn't know what she was going to say next, but I didn't want to, so I did the one thing I never thought I'd ever do, defy my parents' wishes.

"NO…!" I interrupted her as I scooped her up in my arms and laid her out on the hood of the car. "I'm not going to lose you because I'm being an idiot Alice…I don't care what their telling me anymore…if I have to do this…if this is what it takes to keep you with me…to prove my love to you…to decide my future before I'm supposed to then…so be it…I'll do it for you…I'll…I'll become your buck…I'll make you my vixen…because I am NEVER…letting you go again. I love you Alice Burrows, I love you more than I ever have right now." I stared deep into her eyes, each and every single word was soaked with honestly and love, I'd never felt this before, this was all so…foreign to me and yet…it felt so right.

She then wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a long loving kiss, we stopped only for a moment to breathe then she asked. "Does this mean…your going to mark me?"

I nodded my head and said. "Yes…I'm gonna mark you Alice, but just remember after tonight…there's no going back, you and I will be together forever after this, you'll be my mate until one of us dies…and the same goes for me as well…knowing this…are you sure you want this."

She then reached for the collar of my shirt and just ripped it open tearing the fabric apart. "I'm sure…more than I've ever been."

I pulled her shirt off of her and threw it on the ground then I reached around to her back to her braw strap then unhooked it revealing her bare chest to me, I positioned myself in between her legs and wrapped her tight in my arms as I just pressed my chin in between her breasts and left my scent on her while at the same time I rubbed my paws up and down the length of her back and my tail brushed against her legs, during that time she began to rub her chin against my shoulder and in the crook of my neck, the sweet scent of peppermint filled the night air around us, the two of us just slowly coating one another with our odder and forever laying out claim to one another, this was it…we were officially bound together, now and forever, and you know what? I don't regret it one bit.

She started to nibble on my ear as I pulled down her pants and threw them on the ground, she in turn unzipped my pants and pulled them down low enough for her to be satisfied, the next thing I knew, we were making love. We didn't even bother getting back in the car, we just…performed right there on the hood of the car, it was...amazing, like the grand finale of a fireworks display, I know I'd said I wouldn't, not until I married her, but in that moment, I had everything I wanted from her, love, intimacy, passion, and romance. In that moment it wasn't just sex, it was love, she was my mate now…and I was hers. We just kept going for an hour or two before I'd finally knotted her, at first she freaked out about it but I told her that it was normal and that it would subside after half an hour had gone by, so we just rested in the car as we just caressed each other laying naked in the back seat of the car, she laid on top of me of course, both of us relying on the other to keep each other warm from the cold night air. "My god…that was…" She tried to speak, but she was just as exhausted, so much so that she had trouble finding her words.

So I just finished for her. "Beautiful. That's what it was." I panted, my breathing slowly began to relax.

"More like…amazing. Like…the most amazing thing we've ever done." She nuzzled her face into the cream fur of my neck and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"I know…it really was wasn't it? The passion, the heat, it was just…" I still felt a contact high from out moment of love, so much so that my head was in a bit of a daze.

"Impossible to pass up?" She hit the nail right on the head.

"Yeah, it was." I held her tight against my chest, I just rested my chin in the space between her ears and marked that spot subconsciously.

"Maybe you should piss me off more often, if that's the result of it then…I could get used to it." I know what I did was wrong, we both did, and I know my mom would be furious when she found out, but anyone who's ever had angry make-up sex knows, it's impossible to pass up, for any reason, and besides I had a damn good reason for it too so shove it.

"Or we could just do it whenever we want? Or when we get the chance, I mean we might as well sense by my species standards we're now technically married." I gripped her tighter in my arms as I just licked her cheek.

"Mission…accomplished." She just rested her head on my chest, she smiled as she nuzzled her face against my cream fur, I craned my neck down to her head and kissed her between her ears. She then sat up on top of me, her gorgeous amethyst eyes looked upon me with desire. "You know…we still have another day of free time, courtesy of your father. So if you wanted…we could…" She slid one finger down the length of my chest and stopped just above my waste. "Spend it…wisely." She said trying to sound seductively but her exhaustion betrayed her.

"Wow, you did enjoy that didn't you?" I smiled as I groped her hindquarters.

She leaned in closer to me and whispered into my ear. "You have no…" We were interrupted by the knocking of a paw on the window of the car.

"God damnit…GO AWAY, WERE BUSY IN HERE!" I yelled at the mystery mammal interrupting our fun.

They just knocked again then said. "Open up in there, NOW!"

"Why the hell should I?" I barked back letting him know just how angry I was.

"Because I'm a cop that's why now open up!" Well fuck me all over again.

"Oh shit it's the cops." Alice whispered, clearly she was nervous about going to jail, and if it was like this then neither of us would be able to live it down.

"Open up this is the police!" He ordered again.

"What do we do?" I asked as I looked at Alice in a panic.

"You're asking me?" She asked back, clearly this was not an ideal situation for either of us.

"Open up before I break the damn window!" I knew I didn't want to get into any trouble with the law, so I just crawled into the driver's seat and did as he asked.

"Just remember, you asked for this officer." I opened the window revealing the officer to me, he was a zebra. "Ok now I want you to…OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU KIDS DOING?!"

I replied in a very snarky tone. "Well I think that's self-explanatory pal."

Alice covered her chest with her shirt and crossed her legs, I just sat there without anything to cover me, I didn't really care at the moment, huh, I guess I'm finally getting over being naked in front of other people, too bad it had to take angry make-up sex to make it happen. "Can we help you officer?" Alice sounded a bit more annoyed by this guy interrupting us more than anything.

He just leaned into his walky-talky and said. "This is officer Miller I've got a 3-14 I repeat a 3-14 in progress on Jumanji drive. Okay you two out of the car you're under arrest." Well that figures.

"For what?" Alice seemed almost confused.

He began to laminate everything to us. "Indecent exposer, loitering, and parking in a no parking zone."

"My ass indecent exposer, we didn't expose ourselves to anyone." She shot back at the less than pleased officer.

"Tell that to the guy who called on you, and the judge, now get out of the car." That's when I ignited the engine and just floored it.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!" I shouted as I drove off at top speed, I don't know why I did it, it just felt, instinctive almost, it didn't take long for the officer to give chase.

Alice just began to tug on her ears and panic. "OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?"

"I DON'T KNOW I JUST DID IT! NOW JUST HANG ON TO SOMETHING!" I swung around the corner of a building and just kept going, Alice screamed with fear as I drove like a maniac, the officer was hot on our tail.

"PULL OVER TO THE SIDE OF THE ROAD, NOW!" He shouted out of his loud speaker. I just ignored him, I wasn't going to jail over something as stupid as this, I just kept going straight down the road, never turning, until I saw an alley and drove down it, I barely managed to get the car into it without scratching it against the wall. I just kept the car driving at a vertical position down the alley, the officer was close behind but he kept his car horizontal as he pursued us, luckily for me the alley was getting smaller and smaller as we kept going forward, and eventually the police car got stuck in between the sides of the alley giving us a chance to get away, that had to be the dumbest form of dumb luck I'd ever gotten in my entire life.

We barreled out of the other side of the alley leaving the cop just stuck in the alley as we drove off to somewhere safe to catch our breath, we finally found a spot in a parking garage, I just looked at Alice to see if she was okay, she looked more freaked out than I did by my actions. Then we slowly began to chuckle a bit, then just burst out laughing, I had just done the impossible, not just evading the police but also driving like a quarter mile down a narrow alley in a vertical angle. And I did it naked too, this would make for one hell of a story to the squad. "Oh my god did you see me?"

She started to calm down as she answered me. "Did I see you? Are you kidding, how could I not? You were all like 'you'll never take us alive.' And then you ducked into that alley and I'm not going to lie I thought for sure we were going to die."

"Oh my god what a rush! I've never felt so alive in all my life!" I could how fast my heart was beating at that moment, it was the most exciting thing I'd ever done.

Well…second most exciting. "Well…" She crawled into the front and onto my lap, she wrapped her arms around the back of my head and just sat there looking into my eyes, then she whispered into my ear. "That makes two of us."

It didn't take a genius to figure out what she wanted to do, again, and to be honest, I wanted more too. I guess we'd both found two of our aphrodisiacs, getting each other super pissed off at each other and the danger of getting caught by the police, this was probably the best night of my young life. We went at it again, this time doing so much more than just the missionary position, we did, well…everything we asked of each other, it was all just perfect, I never wanted to stop, needless to say we didn't really sleep much that night, after we had gotten tired enough I decided to take us back to the base, that's when I realized that I had forgotten to grab my clothes from off the ground when we had first pulled over, so I drove us back to my place to try and grab something to throw on myself, easier said than done I must say, because my parents and Jacob were of course home at the time, but thankfully they were asleep and I was quiet enough to sneak in without startling anyone, but I hadn't even gotten my clothes picked out when Alice came up from behind me and started to…touch me, I guess she wasn't done yet, and I had to admit sneaking into my house trying not to get caught was pretty hot, so naturally, we just hopped on the bed and had another go at it, quietly of course. I officially take back what I said about hating sex, it was totally worth it, and as a result…my girlfriend is now my fiancée. We finally managed to fall asleep, thankfully my dream was a good one, Alice and I were once again married in this dream, with kids, kids who looked just like us to be exact. A fox kit that had Alice's gray fur while the bunny had my rustic red fur, we were happy, so much so that I thought this was a reality that I never wanted to wake up from. Morning came, I woke up around eleven o'clock, I don't think anyone had noticed that we had come home last night, I looked down at Alice, she was still sound asleep cradled in my arms as her nose was twitching, she looked more beautiful than I'd ever seen her before in my life. I kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to me as I snuggled her, I unfortunately woke her up as her eyes began to slowly open to me, she smiled and kissed me. "Good morning…you amazing love machine." She just wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me.

"You weren't too bad yourself you know." I said back lovingly.

"I know, that's why I want to do it again…right now." She sat up on top of my waste and just dragged her paws down the length of my chest.

I gave a very tired chuckle. "As much as I want to honey, we can't, because I am all out of steam, and…oh god!" I looked over her shoulder and saw one very nosey little four-year-old standing at my bedroom door.

"Did you two finally make the baby?" He asked grinning from ear to ear, I swear to god I need to get a bell for that kit.

Alice turned around and gasped. "GET…OUT!" I grabbed the lamp off of my end table and threw it at him, I wasn't trying to hit him, just to get rid of him. It hit the wall and shattered.

"AH! MOMMY, CODY'S THROWING THINGS AT ME!" He shouted as he ran off into the kitchen.

"Oh shit, well I might've guessed this was gonna happen." I said as I grabbed a shirt and threw it on Alice to make things less disturbing for my mother who I could already hear coming to yell at me.

"Yeah, but it was totally worth it though." She added as she kissed me one last time before we had to face the music.

"Oh yeah for sure." I agreed as I took her paw into mine.

Mom came down the hall stomping her feet as she got closer to my room completely unprepared for what she was about to bear witness to. "CODY LUCAS BLAZE YOU'D BETTER HAVE A DARN GOOD REASON FOR WHY…YOUR…in…bed…with…Alice…oh dear god." She covered her eyes out of embarrassment.

I then heard dad coming down the hall way just as unprepared as mom was. "Why is everyone shou…ting?" He just paused as he had come to realize what had happened under his own roof. He then began to get mad and started out slowly and quietly, trying not to lose his temper. "Private? What is the meaning of this?"

"Uh…" I looked at Alice, she nodded her head as if to say it's okay. "You know what dad? There's no way I'm gonna bull shit my way out of this one so I'm just gonna come clean, Alice and I hooked up last night, and let me say it was pretty good if you ask me." I said it sort of jokingly.

Then Alice spoke. "What he means to say sir…is somethings happened…somethings were said…and well…one thing just led to another, and it happened so fast that we didn't even realize it until…well let's just leave it at that."

"Both of you, get dressed, and in the kitchen, now!" Mom sounded even madder than dad did.

I then tried to smooth things out as best I could with humor. "Uh, I'm sorry but do you mean for us to get dressed in the kitchen or do you mean to get dressed then…" But guess what…it didn't help.

"GET DRESSED!" She bellowed at the top of her voice.

"Okay getting dressed, c'mon Alice let's get to it." Mom left the room first, I think she was more disturbed than anything to be fair, dad just looked at me before he left and said in a bit of a neutral tone.

"As your father I must say I'm very disappointed in you, but as your commanding officer I say, good on you son." What the hell? Did he really just say that to me?

After he'd left we finally got out of the bed and just got dressed, I kept catching her taking peaks at my body, and I have to admit I was doing the same to her, I wonder if this is how it feels to be on your honeymoon. After we got dressed we went into the kitchen and mom just railed into us both.

She started out with us marking one another, I guess she noticed that a little sooner than I expected. "Did either of you even hear what I'd said a few weeks ago? Or were you just going to do this regardless of what I said?" We just sat there in silents and just let her vent, I felt it was better if we let her tire herself out first before building our case against her. "Oh…and don't even get me started on the fact you two didn't even use protection! I mean for god sake the two of you should've been smarter than that at least, god I'm so mad at you two right now I just want to scream!" Personally I think she just used the whole bit about protection as an excuse to be mad at us.

I took a deep breath the just laid out flatly. "Mom…you have every right to be mad at me and that's fine, but I swear to you I thought about this beforehand, now you can call this what ever you want to call it if that makes you feel better…but damn it mom you just don't understand what I did with Alice was purely out of love and nothing else, I didn't do it simply because I was in the mood for it, I did it because…" I paused for a moment, I wasn't sure if what I should say next was the right thing to do because then it might make Alice look like the bad guy.

But that's when she went and said it for me. "He did it because I needed him to ma'am, I understand that fox relationships are very strict, but it's different for bunnies, you see…we need to feel intimacy like that all the time, we get lonely very easily, that's one of the reasons we have such big families…so we don't feel alone, that's also why most rabbits pair up at my age…because when we hit a certain age we losse all sense of reason when it comes to a relationship, it's not just about…well you know, it's so much more than that, I tried to follow your customs as best I could really I did, but it's just not the same for me, so if your gonna be mad at anybody…it should be me."

The room suddenly fell silent, mom just stared at us not taking her eyes off of us for even a fraction of a second, she then took a deep breath and asked. "Are you sure you made the right choice honey?"

I didn't exactly know if she meant a choice as in my mate or in what I did for her but either way I would give the same answer to both. "Yes, I'm sure mom, I want Alice as my mate, I won't settle for anyone else." I pulled her in close to me bracing myself for whatever she'd say next.

That's when mom did something that I never thought she'd ever do after catching me in bed with my girlfriend, she came up to us then wrapped Alice in a hug and said with sincerity. "Welcome to the family honey." I could see the smile on her face, it wasn't forced at all, it was a truly genuine smile for her son…and her future daughter.

Alice didn't hesitate to return the hug, she then let out a few happy tears knowing that we didn't have to worry about anything, after that mom told dad everything and he ultimately agreed that it had to be done, especially sense he did it himself with his racoon girlfriend, but when we'd finally told Jacob he just went nuts, in a good way, he was just bouncing up and down like a mad mammal screaming 'their married hooray' or 'Alley's my new sister yay' or 'I'm gonna be an uncle.' I don't know how that one fell into place, other than the obvious that is.

It took us over an hour just to get him to settle down a little bit, then just for the hell of it, he started asking for details about our official ceremony. "Can I be the best mammal?" He asked with a giant grin.

I ruffled the fur on the top of his head and said. "I'll think about it buddy."

He then turned to Alice and asked. "Can we have chocolate cake at the wedding?"

She giggled then said. "I guess we could do chocolate, is that good with you babe?"

I smiled then leaned in and kissed her cheek. "That's good for me, although I might get a craving for some carrot cake later on." I said with a sly wink, she giggled then shoved me playfully.

"Does that mean you're gonna try to make the baby again?" We both just looked at him with our mouths a gap, I was just at a loss for words.

I really wish that I'd locked the door after we got there, that way if he came snooping he couldn't get in and this wouldn't be so awkward for either of us. But like I'd said before, it was worth it. Before we headed back to the base, separated of course, mom and dad didn't trust us not to take a detour, we gave each other a little kiss just before we left, okay actually it wasn't a little kiss it was more like a full on make out session, it was the next best thing to sex, I just hoped that this wasn't going to change too much between us, but if it did I was certain that it would be for the better, and nothing else. I made sure that dad was the one to drive Alice and not mom, I didn't want her to bombard her with how many traditions that foxes had in terms of weddings or claiming a mate. After we'd finally got back to the base everyone else in the squad had finally awoken from there tranquilized state, though some of them were a little groggy still from the tranqs. Alice and I told them about our little night on the town, I almost thought for sure that she would've wanted to keep that whole night to ourselves, but I guess she just wanted to make some of the other girls a bit jealous of what we did, and I had to admit…for once, I liked the attention from my squad, made me feel…empowered by their envy, but I tried not to let it go to my head, my dad told Tanner and the others to keep a close eye on the two of us, just to make sure we didn't go for another, sexcupaid, which is what Alice called it, again. Not that it was going to stop us from finding new places to do it, we still would find ways to sneak out and fool around if we could, and like I said before, it was without any and all doubts, worth every…single…second of it.

(A/N: Alright ever one that's a wrap, what did you guys think, now before you all blow up on me with this just remember Kody and Alice are at the legal age of consent so don't freak out, plus by technicality they're animals not people so I think I have a good loop hole. In then next chapter of ZME, the STG pays the Kyle a little visit, they help him build his new shield up right and they test it out to see if it will work for the colony, alright anyway I'm sorry that this chapter is so late, I honestly for got to post it last week, okay by now.)


	18. Chapter 17: Something old something new

(A/N: Hey guys sorry that this chapter is late, again, my only excuse is that I forgot to get it in, so just like last time I'm putting up more than one chapter today, so any I hope you enjoy.)

Chapter 17: Something old something new

"You didn't!" Allen, Trevor, and a few of the other guys were sitting with me during lunch, and apparently Allen hadn't heard about my little romp with Alice from the other night.

"I most certainly did my good mammal." I said back with a huge smirk on my face. "And let me tell you it was just…WOW." He just stared at me, with big wide eyes, he was quite surprised, most of the kids at school had already known about my no sex rule prior to when Alice and I had finally hooked up, he was one of them apparently. "Then after we finished the first round we almost got arrested, so I started up the car and drove like a mad mammal down the road and down into an alley, and because of that she fucked me again in the nearest parking garage we could find, and we did just about everything you could possibly think of to each other, we were really getting into it let me tell you."

"Dude, I've got to say…that is one hell of a sex story. I never thought you had it in you." Allen replied with a huge wolf like grin.

"Well gee thanks." I said a little sarcastically.

"Would you do it again?" He asked curiously.

I then looked at him with the same smile as before. "Would I do it again?" I looked up and saw Alice getting her lunch, she made eye contact with me, she smiled and blew me a kiss. "You can bet your ass that I'd do it again. I mean don't get me wrong guys. I'm not saying you should just go out and have sex with your girlfriends all willy-nilly like we did, but I won't lie, it was just…"

"We know, we know. Amazing." They all said it together, almost sounding sick and tired of me talking about it.

Allen then asked a bit too straight forward. "So what's it like to uh, you know, screw a bunny?"

I started to blush a little bit. "Oh…well it's like…actually I don't know a good comparison. I guess all I can say is that…her fur was…soft…like as if she was just a warm velvet pillow that you could just curl up with in bed, and also plow all night long."

"Lucky bastard, if only my first time with Cloey was that good." He chuckled slightly with envy.

"Speaking of which how is she doing?" I asked genuinely wanting to know about her condition.

He smiled and started to wag his tail before he said with a chipper tone. "Well according to the doctors she's actually improved a bit. She's still comatose but she doesn't need life support anymore, that's a really good sign that she's gonna make it."

"Glad to hear it, looks like things are finally looking up for her." I said as I felt relieved that the girl he loved was going to make it.

"Yeah, though my only regret is that I didn't get to put the bitch that put her in the hospital down myself." Allen was still really bitter about Crystal not getting what she deserved, which to all of us, was a bullet between the eyes.

"Yeah I know, but still, at least we don't have to worry about that bitch anymore. I hope." According to the reports her body was never recovered from the shuttle which left me feeling very uneasy.

"PRIVATE ABNER, FRONT AND CENTER!" Tanner came into the mess hall and shouted to try and get the attention of our favorite fainting goat, who as you might have already guessed, had hit the floor. "God damn it, someone get him over here." I got up and dragged him over to Tanner.

"Kyle? Hello? Time to wake up now." I just started patting his face to wake him up as best I could.

He eventually began to stir as his eyes slowly peaked open. "Who…what…where am I now?"

"You're in the mess hall Kyle, and Tanner needs you for something." I answered him casually.

"Private Abner, come with me." Tanner said in a very strict tone of voice.

I didn't know what this was about but I was afraid this was about Kyle withholding prothian tech from everyone and he was about to get screwed for a bullshit law.

"What's going on captain?" I asked showing concern for my squad mate.

He turned back to me and said nonchalantly. "Well if you want Sargent Blaze, you can come along and find out." We followed Tanner down to the R&D lab, once we entered the room we were greeted with the sight of…solarians? Where did these guys come from? There were four of them in total, some of them looked to be scientists, they either had light brown, green, or red skin each of them was wearing a white suit with red or black highlights while at least one of them looked to be a soldier, he had brown skin and wore a black and orange suit and carried a pistol on his belt and an assault rifle on his back.

"Ah, captain Tigaggowa is this the cadet you were speaking of?" The soldier spoke first, he had an almost high-pitched voice, like he had inhaled a can of helium, he also spoke pretty fast too, I'd heard that about solarians, I also heard they only live for about forty years, which in my opinion is sad, but somehow they manage to get a lot done in those four decades.

"Sure is, Private Abner, this is Major Zev Straggous STG." Tanner introduced our guests to Kyle.

The Major took Kyle's hand and gave it a good firm shake before he started talking again. "A pleasure to meet you young goat, when agent Shakrimi told us about your father's discovery of a prothian shield generator blueprint we wanted to help you put it together personally, but on a much grander scale than what you attempted to do." He booted up his Omni-tool and pulled out a blue print similar to the one Kyle had shown us. "The generator that you wanted to build was designed for just small units of soldiers, no more than forty or fifty. But we believe with the right ingenuity, we can make it big enough to protect the entire city. We've already determined the prime location to place the generator, here." He switched from the blueprint to a map of the whole city. "As you can see here this is the center of town, if we can span the width of the shield starting at this point of the city then the black hearts won't be able to overtake the city with heavy ordinates or even their new ion cannon."

"There WHAT?!" Kyle sounded a little surprised, reasonably of course sense no one else but dad, the alliance, these guys of course, and myself knew about it.

"No one told you?" The Major asked bluntly.

"We were working on trying to tell them, we just…didn't know when to do so just yet." I admitted to everyone in the room.

As you would imagine Kyle instantly began to freak out. "OH NO THIS ISN'T HAPPENING, OH GOD NO THIS…" I grabbed him and slapped him.

"Calm…down. We can handle this, your shield can handle this, remember what my dad said, the cannon is based off of reaper tech, which means your shield can take the hit." I said as I looked him dead in the eye.

"Well that's the theory yes, until we test it there's no way of knowing just yet. But until then we need to keep this whole thing very hush-hush, understand?" Zev added as he shut off his omni-tool. "Not only that but we also have to figure out a way to power it on such a scale as this." One of the other solarians, I think they were female because their voice was slightly higher in pitch, stepped forward and laid out her own concerns for this plan. "Pardon me, I'm Dr. Jeolee Matmosh the lead scientist of STG's own R&D division. Our superiors wanted me and my top scientists working on this project, and I'm looking forward to…"

"Doctor I don't mean to seem rude, but we need to discuss your findings sooner rather than later." Zev interrupted as he wanted to get things back on track fast.

"Yes of course Zev, anyway this shield in theory will indeed protect the colony, but the problem is the power sores. For this shield to work on such a scale we'd need to tap into the city power grid just to give it enough energy to activate, but even then there's no guarantee that it would hold up until the end of the fight, it would be more than likely that the shield would simply drain the power of the entire city within an hour if not less."

That's when I remembered Kyle's other discovery, he had accidentally discovered a way to solve this problem and save the city all together. "Wait, Kyle your hyper eezo, that's our ticket to keeping the shield powered up."

"Hyper what?" Zev quizzed, sounding a bit puzzled.

Tanner quickly agreed that the idea was sound. "Yeah your right kid, that could work."

"What are you all talking about? What is this 'hyper eezo' that you're talking about?" The doctor asked just as confused.

I nudged the fainting goat forward and said. "Go on Kyle, tell them."

"Huh? Oh right, not too long ago I made a discovery, in one of my own personal experiments I found a way to super charge element zero, I've discovered that it's five times stronger than the usual stuff, so it stands to reason that if we can mass produce enough of it…"

The doctor cut him off finishing his sentence for him. "Then the plan would work, thus saving your city's power supply and keeping the shield powered up until the end of the battle. Your brilliant, how do we do it? Just tell us what to do and we'll get right on it."

Kyle quickly listed everything he needed. "Well we need a few minerals like zinc, garnet, and topaz. We'll also need about sixty thousand volts of pure electricity or more to get them to mix in with the eezo properly, we'll also need an electro magnet to mold and shape the compound into a viable form that we can handle. But there is one slight problem still."

Oh crap that's right. "What might that be?" Zev asked a bit disappointed that this wasn't going to be as easy as he'd hoped.

Kyle then fumbled his hooves a bit before he said sort of sheepishly. "Well in all of my experiments the hyper eezo has a tendency to blow up anything it's powering, so we need something to keep that from happening. Like some kind of super conductor or power transformer so that we can keep it from turning it into a bomb, I just don't know what I need."

"I think I might have something, but the only way to find out is with a field test." The doctor added as she beckoned her fellow scientists to follow her while we made our way to the explosives testing field. We all went out to the field and waited for the doctor and her assistants. It only took about ten minutes until they finally got to the testing field with some big bulky piece of equipment that took every one of them to move it seemed.

"What is that?" Kyle asked as he pointed at the large machine.

The doctor was quick to reply. "The solution to your problem Mr. Abner, this my friends is an eezo dampener, it's designed to decrease the power of element zero tremendously. Primarily when transporting it from the mine in which it came from to its designated location, however I think we could use it to decrease the power of the hyper eezo just enough so that it doesn't blow up the generator, but if it's as powerful as you say we'll have to make a few adjustments first, nothing too major, just a bit of tweaking is all we need to do really." They all got to work, Kyle included, he loved the idea of working on something this advanced, I think he was actually drooling over it, I would say he needed to find a girlfriend but he already had that covered, but I don't think she was enough to keep his focus. "Alright, that should do it, let's plug it into the generator and fire it up." The doctor said as she closed the control panel.

"Oh this is so exciting, I think I have goose bumps. I never thought I'd get to see it work until now, well you know without blowing up, but still this is going to be good I know it I just know it." Kyle voiced his excitement, he seemed a little too eager to be doing this, I was almost certain he'd pass out from the excitement. At least that would be a change of pace for him in some regard. They plugged in the dampener and powered it up before the generator, I heard the generator start to hum as the turbines began to warm up, after the shield popped out everything looked good so far, the shield popped out slowly forming a perfect dome around it, it was yellow, I wondered if that was due to the color of the power sores or if it was just a happy coincidence. "It worked. IT ACTUALLY WORKED, HAH HA OH MY GOD IT ACTUALLY WORKED!" Kyle jumped up and down with delight as he celebrated his success.

"You mean to say you doubted your own shield generator?" I asked him with a sort of confused look.

Kyle then said back to me while he was still celebrating. "No, of course not."

"Good, because I sure did." I said like a smartass.

"Hey." I was just joking obviously, but he took it a little personal.

"We still need to run the ballistics tests, let's set it up and let her rip." We powered down the shield and gave it a spot to sit on somewhere far enough that the shield wouldn't reflect all our projectiles at us. "Alright, simple things first, light fire arms test one, Captain Tigaggowa, Major Straggous, you may begin when you'd like." The doctor said as she booted up the shield again.

Tanner and Zev pulled out their pistols and started to let the shield have it, the bullets just bounced off as expected but came flying right back at us, thankfully we had a two-way shield to keep us safe, it was called that because it works like a two-way mirror, lets things out but not in. "Well so far so good, but let's try this one two, just in case." The major then reached for his boot.

I took notice of the weapon he was going for then asked bluntly. "What kind of gun is that?" Zev pulled out another gun from his boot, it was white, with a black misshapen oval on the shaft of the barrel.

"This is and STG scorpion, it fires small dark matter explosives that can do a considerable amount of damage, it holds about four rounds per clip and fires two rounds per second. Think of it as a rocket launcher that you can just carry anywhere with you. Observe my dear boy." He readied the gun and fired all four shots at the shield. They didn't bounce off of it this time, they just slid down the side to the ground and just sat there until, BOOM!

I just started to gush over the power that this sexy little devil had. "Whoa, can I try that thing out?"

He just shook his head and said right back. "It's not a toy, also the ammo is expensive to manufacture." Damn that greedy little bug-eyed freak, he just used a gun that gave me a huge gun boner and I couldn't even get to use it myself, fuck this guy. "Well it looks like the shield is holding up just fine, no changes in the power draw or any signs of it collapsing, let's move on to heavy arms fire now, shot guns and assault rifles to be exact." Tanner picked up a shot gun while Zev pulled out his rifle, they both fired in tandem like before. Nothing changed how the shield performed. "Excellent, now let's try some modified rounds, set them to armor piercing mode please both of you." Both Tanner and Zev started to push some buttons on their omni-tools, that's when a small yellow logo appeared on the sides of their guns, it looked like a bullet in flight breaking through a shield, which lead me to believe that it was the symbol to represent armor piercing rounds.

They fired and still no change to the shield had occurred. Next was the explosive test, they used a rocket launcher and a grenade launcher unloading every last round they had, still nothing had changed. Next they used a portable self-automated automatic gun turret to take it out, all that happened was that the turret got scrapped, by its own shots. Next they used artillery shells from a mortar crew, still nothing, this shield was holding up just fine and we weren't even done yet. "What next doc? I don't think there's much else we have that can scratch it." Kyle asked as he went over a list of weapons we were using to keep track of everything.

"One last test, we need a missile. A short-range missile to be exact. Do you think we can get that for this test?" She asked as she turned to Tanner.

"Well I'll see what I can do." Tanner called my dad and told him about the request of the doctor, he reluctantly agreed to it, he made it very clear that he didn't like it but he trusted her. The missile came falling from the sky and drilled itself right into the shield, but it didn't explode, as quickly as it came down it just bounced off and went spiraling into the air, then all of a sudden, BOOM! It exploded with shrapnel flying everywhere.

Good news, I don't feel so worried about our chances anymore. "Oh yeah, I think we're gonna be fine with this thing on our side doc. Now we just need to build a bigger version of it right?"

"Yes, however that is going to require round the clock work on it, meaning all the engineers and scientists that your colony can spare. We'll need all the help we can get if we want to get this generator ready by the time the black hearts get here."

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's get this thing started." I said with enthusiasm.

The Major nodded his head and said. "I agree, the sooner we get this started the better."

"Wait!" Kyle apparently wasn't satisfied just yet. "We still haven't tested it for a direct ion blast." Damn, he was right, sure it could block all of that other shit we threw at it but that damn cannon was the whole point of this test, but we didn't have any such weapons at our disposal.

"Oh yeah, damn it! Now what do we do?" I asked to literally anyone.

The doctor began to scratch her chin as she began to get an idea. "Hm…I think I might have something to help out. I've been working on an experimental ion rifle for ground soldiers to use in combat, I haven't really tested it out just yet but I have put it together, so maybe it will fire and work properly."

"Okay then I guess that's something. Oh and just so were clear, I'm going to be the one using it, Zev!" I just glared at him, still grouchy about not getting to use his pistol earlier, I know it's a bit childish of me but still, I love guns, and if you dangle one like that in front of my face like that and say I can't use it then I'm not going to be happy about it. She came back with the gun and handed it to me. It was about as long as I was tall, it wasn't made for me obviously but it wasn't too heavy for me either, it was white with a yellow stripe running down the side of the barrel and a set of four green rings on the stock, the whole gun looked very sleek, I pulled the gun into my shoulder and made myself ready, I pulled the trigger and…nothing happened. "Uh…wasn't it supposed to fire?"

The doctor just looked embarrassed as if this was her fault. "Oh sorry, I forgot to mention, you need to squeeze those four rings on the stock to allow the shot to fire, an ion weapon is a very dangerous one and I'm not going to just let anyone use it unless I know they're not going to turn it on me."

"That's…actually pretty clever of you, okay then, for real this time." I did as she instructed and used my fingers to squeeze the four rings, then I heard a priming sound from the gun, guess that meant it was ready to shoot, I squeezed the trigger and this time I was rewarded with the sound of a loud and unique kind of shooting sound, kind of like one of those old fashion toy laser guns that little kids play with, you know the ones that make the PEW-PEW sounds? Anyway it sounded just like that. The ion blast went right into the shield and just balled up then it came right back to our shield and just exploded against the shield in front of us. "Oh…hell yes, doc, I want one of these." I hate to say it but I think my new pistol has already been replaced.

The doctor clapped her hands and said. "It worked perfectly, the shield and the gun, thank you Mr. Blaze that will be all." I almost didn't want to give up the gun, but I knew I had to, even if I'd never get to see it again let alone use it again. Oh well, easy come easy go. I took notice of the shield charged with catching all of the ricocheting bullets and shrapnel and saw that the ion rifle had actually damaged it more than anything else, and it was already a top of the line shield for the alliance. No wonder the black hearts wanted to use that cannon on us, if it did that much damage with just one shot like that to an already top of the line shield then they'd be fools not to use it, but that was before we had ourselves this little ace up our sleeves. We spent the rest of the week putting together the shield generator, it was massive, and it had to be in order to cover the whole city, the shield needed a lot of hyper eezo though in order to work, like almost half of a half-ton of the stuff, it was expensive to make, and even more expensive to get everything needed, but it was all worth the effort in the end, after the final test of the shield was done thanks to a squadron of alliance bombers, it was official, our new shield was ready and it was impenetrable. And if that wasn't good enough The STG made a kind of friend foe system to put into our fighters and gunships to allow them to fly right through the shield undamaged which would be quite helpful to anyone who had someone they couldn't shake on their tail, just fly through a wall and watch them go splat from behind you, very clever I must say. It was about two days before the black hearts were scheduled to attack us, but we were ready for them, with the help of Shakrimi's sister's gunship squadron and the help of arlak company and now this new shield, we had very little to worry about, finally for the first time in a while, things were looking up for us.

(A/N: Alrighty folks that's all for now, or until I put up the next chapter, but sense I don't feel like being that lazy with the spoilers this time I'm gonna go ahead and give you one anyway. In the next chapter of ZME, the militia finally graduates, Cody is brought before a war room summit, and Alice takes Cody out to a night club for a little fun, oh how will that turn out I wonder, also sorry for the short chapter again I originally wrote these thinking they were a lot longer but I guess I was wrong, okay bye bye for now.)


	19. Chapter 18: Unqualified

(A/N: See I told you I'd be putting up another chapter today, alright let's get into it then shall we.)

Chapter 18: Unqualified

"COMPANY, A-TEN-TION! ABOUT-FACE!" It was the day of our graduation, just one day away from the attack of our colony, but for the first time in a while…I wasn't afraid, even after everything that had happened before the attack even came, I wasn't afraid of what was coming. We simply performed our drills and stances as Tanner called them out. This was a day that I was proud of, for not just myself, but for my entire squad, they had all changed, and for the better too, Vicki, Allen, and Trevor, they all had become something I'd never pictured them to be, truly disciplined soldiers. They were all brave, confident, and above all else, they were eager to prove their worth to the colony just as they all were.

"You're all still nothing but a pile of shit. Just not a dried-out pile, your all at the best peak that can be expected of you at this point, your all what we consider to be a militia, you're lean, mean, ass kicking machines. And from what I saw back in that hospital a few days ago. Your more than ready for a real fight, this is a genuine salute ladies and gentalmammals, you have all earned my respect, as of this moment you are now and forever in the eyes of the earth systems alliance, soldiers of this military, OOH-RAH!"

We all replied in unison. "OOH-RAH!"

Those words were among some that I'd wanted to hear for so long, there was nothing better to me than to be respected by a true soldier. I could see the look on my dad's face from the stands, he was happy, happier than I think I'd ever seen him in all my life, mom and Jacob were too, mom just had the camera on her omni-tool on record and made sure to get every last minute of our graduation. This was a day that I would never forget, this would be a day that I'd look back on for years to come, I finally had taken the first step to becoming a true soldier, I had finally become closer to my father in a way. After graduation we all just spent time with our families, who of course were congratulating us for all our hard work, and we were looking forward to the next step, showing just how capable we'd be against the black hearts on the battlefield.

"Congratulations private, I've never been prouder of you in all my life. Which is why I'm not going to call you private anymore, from now on, Sargent Blaze, I will be calling you by your appropriate rank." Dad said with a genuine smile on his face.

"Thank you sir." I said with a genuine salute as I clicked my heels together.

"Sir? Come on son, I might have given you a promotion but that doesn't mean you have to be all formal with me." He said jokingly, which caught me off guard too. He almost never joked when it came to military endeavors.

"I'm so proud of you sunshine, more than I ever thought to be possible." Mom cheered as she gave me a big hug.

"You did good big brober." Jacob came up and hugged my leg, I picked him up and gave him a better hug.

"Thanks, peanut." I fully expected him to freak out again for having say that, but all he did was just slap me, for a four year old he is a lot stronger than he looks.

"Stop calling me peanut you big butthead." He scolded me as he poked me in the chest.

"Didn't I say that you only get one of those?" I reminded him as I sat him down and glared at him while rubbing my cheek.

"You're not the boss of me." He replied as he stuck his tongue out at me, I guess somethings never change, and for this kid, that's what I hope for. We all got together for a group picture, and by we I meant the squad. We all stood with our guns shouldered and our free paws or whatever we had in a salute. Two public photos were made, one for the base and the other for our school, everyone else was given a personal photo for themselves.

"There he is, EXCUSE ME excuse me admiral Blaze I'm Joyce Barkley with the colonial news network any chance that we can get an interview with you and your son?" A reporter asked my dad casually. Dad looked over at me and signaled for me to come over to him and the news reporter, she was a beaver wearing a very tight-fitting white topped and blue bottomed dress, hovering over her was an auto man camera to catch every moment she was in an interview. She turned toward the camera and began to speak. "I'm Joyce Barkly and with me is our very own home town hero Admiral Joshua Riley Blaze celebrating the graduation of our colony's very first militia's graduation, and a part of this militia is none other than the admiral's oldest son Cody Blaze who apparently is also the face of our city's new I support true love campaign along with his girlfriend and fellow squad member Alice Burrows, admiral how does it feel to see your son following in your footsteps?" She angled the mic toward his face.

"Well am I proud of him for what he's accomplished in such a small amount of time? Yes, yes I am, in fact I couldn't be prouder of him, I've trained hundreds of soldiers throughout my career but none of them were as dedicated as my son here." He pulled me in closer to him, all I did was smile for the camera, dumbly. "And let me tell you something Joyce there's no one and I mean no one other than my wife and our younger son who are as proud of him as I am today."

Around that moment the reporter turned at me, maybe a good time to mention that I don't like being on camera. "And what about you Cody? How does this whole militia business make you feel?" She angled the mic to me, I didn't have time to think of a good speech like my dad did so I just said the first thing that came to mind. "Well…it feels…good…I guess. Good to know that…all of our hard work has paid off, and we're all looking forward to helping protect our home as the alliance does." Okay not as bad as I thought it would be.

"So your militia is going to be taking part in the coming attack?" She asked me a question that I wasn't sure if I should answer, and to be honest I didn't know how to answer it.

I began to get nervous, I could feel my heart pounding faster and faster as she and her auto-man camera just stared at me. "Uh…well…I'm afraid I have no comment to give at this time but…"

"What he means to say is that they will be on standby, just in case if we need extra support on the battlefield. It's still unclear if we will need them but odds are with all of the outside aid we've already acquired it's more than likely we won't need to ask them to put their lives on the line for our home." Thank you dad, you've just saved my ass from total embarrassment on camera.

She smiled at me and said back. "I see, so Cody, rumor has it that your squad actually saw real action at the beginning of the week at the Edin prime general hospital against a group of pirates who attempted to raid the whole place for potential slaves and supplies, any truth behind that roomer?"

I guess that they had to alter the story a bit so that there wouldn't be a panic, I didn't want to lie but I had to in order to keep the people from knowing just how close that the black hearts had come to try and kill just one person. "Yes, yes that is true. And it was a tough fight but my team held their own. With no fatalities either mind you."

"And how exactly did the alliance fail to see these pirates coming so close to our city without being seen until it was too late to stop them from carrying out their plan?" She asked my dad directly, he looked a bit annoyed by the question.

"Excuse me?" I knew this wasn't going to end well for one of us.

"Clearly admiral, the alliance dropped the ball on this one, so how exactly is it possible for your fleet not to be able to see something like that coming?" My dad was about to say something, but I cut him off before he could.

"Now you shut the hell up lady! My father is a well-respected admiral of the alliance, he's constantly busting his ass off for you and everyone so that we can live normal lives, is he perfect no he's not, can he see the future no he can't, no matter how hard you try to keep something from happening, whether it's trying to keep you safe or keep you in the dark about something no one is perfect. Could they have prevented those pirates from coming here yes they could have but did it happen no it didn't but that's not because they're incompetent, it's because they already have too much on their plate making sure that more and more people like them don't come too close to our home. How they got through our defenses is a mystery and maybe it always will be, but don't you dare say that my dad or the alliance dropped the ball miss Barkly, because the reason they didn't see this coming is because they're dealing with a much larger threat compared to those pirates scum, so maybe one pirate gang got through, big deal, that's nothing compared to what's to come! So if you think for a second that the alliance is getting lazy than you've got another thing coming sister!"

She was speechless, she didn't even know how to react to anything I'd just said to her face, I could hardly believe what I'd just said myself, I didn't think I could even try to do something remotely close to that. "Uh…thank you for that Mr. Blaze. That was both Admiral and Cody Blaze coming to you live from James hill military base of alpha district, I'm Joyce Barkly giving you the cold hard truth." The camera then stopped recording. "Okay check vid, did you get it? Great, bull rushed on my own show."

"Nice work with that reporter son, couldn't have done better myself." He said as he pated me on my back.

To be honest though after words I kinda felt bad about what I'd said to her, she was just doing her job and I yelled at her for it. "I don't know what came over me, it just happened, should I go and apologize to her?"

Dad just waved his paw at me and said. "Nah, she's a reporter, all they care about in my experience is to get a juicy story."

That didn't exactly help me get over it, but it just gets under my skin if someone says something like that about my dad or the alliance, I mean it's not like we could tell them the truth and let them know how easy it actually is for pirates or terrorists to penetrate our defenses, but still it pisses me off when someone just says that the military isn't doing its best. I went to go and see Alice after the interview, but I guess her parents were still mad as all hell that I'd taken their daughters virginity from her way sooner than it should've been, which I could understand but still, they didn't have to threaten me, which is exactly what they did too. Said if I came another inch closer they'd leave nothing but an inch left to hold, meaning they were going to cut off…my most 'valuable' asset. Of course that didn't stop her from coming over to me and giving me a kiss, boy was her dad pissed, it also didn't really help when we'd told her folks that we were technically engaged because of what we'd done that night, her father just about had a heart attack.

After the ceremony ended everyone went home, including the squad, there wasn't really a need for them to stay put in the base any longer, well except for Kyle that is, he was needed to make sure that the shield was functioning properly sense he was the only one who was able to understand the blueprint properly, you wouldn't believe how many times they had to fix a mistake that someone had made with the power output or in take or whatever it was, I had no idea, I'm not a shield expert. I called Alice on my omni-tool as I just wanted to talk to her over our com.

"Hey Carrots, how are the folks holding up with your graduation?" Her parents were absolutely terrified when they heard about her plan to join the militia, but they calmed down a bit when they found out she was just to be our pilot, but not by much though, it also didn't help that I made love to her a few days prior to graduation.

"A lot better than they did a few days ago, not that I care, it was the best night of my life just so you know." She winked at me on her side of the screen saying in a not so subtle way come and get me.

I began to grin a devilish grin. "Oh is that so? Well then I may have to…"

"Don't even think about it young mammal!" Mom wouldn't let up with the constant nagging about it, she made it very clear that she was going to keep a closer eye on me for a while, even though she was overjoyed that we we're marked by one another she was still a little made.

"Sorry about that, mom is still pretty pissed at me too. But still I don't regret what we did." I confessed to her with 100% honesty.

"That's the exact same way it was for me, but mom and dad don't see it that way, they think that we just did it because we were board out of our minds, not like they had much room to talk because they first started fooling around in high school too, that's even how my oldest brothers and sisters came into this world." Yep, had to know that this talk would take a little detour into gross Vill.

"Uh…yeah. Didn't need to know that." I said flatly.

"Don't be such a baby, it's not like we did it were they did it, which was in the barn just so were clear." I couldn't believe her, she was just trying to mess with me but clearly she was having too much fun doing so.

"Don't get any ideas you, there's absolutely no way I'm going to do you in your family's barn." I declared bluntly.

She snapped her fingers and said. "Aw damn, my little half-baked scheme up in flames." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Sargent, I need you to come with me." Dad came into my room and he looked a bit worried.

"What's going on dad?" I asked casually.

He just repeated himself just as flatly. "Just get in the car, we need to get going now."

I turned my attention back to Alice. "Alice I have to go, whatever is going on it's big, I'll call you back later." "Sure babe, I'll talk with you soon, love you." I blew her a kiss through the screen before I hung up.

I hopped in the car and dad drove us back to the base, we headed straight for the war room where Tanner and his squad mates along with Shakrimi, Major Colomann, Colonel Chimpstan, and a krogan soldier and another asari with purple skin identical to Shakrimi's who I'd yet to know, were all waiting for us to arrive. "Glad you could make it Josh, good to see you again too, and this must be your boy." The krogan spoke as if he knew my dad well.

Dad smiled back at the krogan and said with a rather chipper tone. "Indeed he is, Cody this is Volmak Chergg of arlak company and Shakrimi's younger sister Tslonna Vonshah of hornet squadron, there here to help us against the black hearts."

The krogan came right up to me and knelt down to meet my gaze. "I heard about your little sim battle with Hohshall Vohmeg and his blood pack, pretty impressive if you ask me, that prick is one tough son of a bitch to take down, and trust me I'd know, I've fought him one on one before, only we were actually trying to kill each other." He said as he gave a good firm shake to me.

"Yeah he is tough to beat, it was a good fight, before the end he even said I was worth killing."

He seemed to take an interest in that little detail as his face grew a smile. "Really, well in any case maybe you can show me how good you are later on the sim field, I'd love to see how good you are first hand."

I smiled back at him and said wholeheartedly. "I might just take you up on that offer." I might've only just met this guy and I could tell that I already liked him.

"If we're all done with complimenting each other let's get down to brass tacks." The major seemed a bit impatient to get started, Shakrimi was quick to interject.

"We're still waiting on the merc leaders major, we have to wait a bit longer." Shakrimi added as she finally said something.

"No you don't." We all turned around and saw Vohmeg and two other mercs with him, one of them was a batarian wearing blue armor with a white half-sun decal on the chest plate of his armor, while the other was a blue skinned asari in a yellow set of armor with a black sun decal on her shoulder pads and chest plate. They had to have represented the blue suns and eclipse mercenary gangs. "We're right here, sorry if were late by the way, we didn't want to share the same ride." Vohmeg stated as he and the other mercs finally joined us.

"No need to worry, your just in time, now let's get started before we get distracted again shall we?" The major booted up his omni-tool and a map of the city appeared on the war room table. "We've already discovered the black hearts have placed a safehouse for their agents here, here and here throughout the city…" Three places of interest were highlighted in red on the map. "However it wasn't done before one of our spy's under deep cover found out that the reaper himself is planning to attack the colony on the front line." He pulled up a hollow message showing the reaper delegating his troops, he seemed to be wearing a voice modifier as his voice sounded electronic and robotic.

"My children, today we shall begin our long march to the den of the demon Joshua Blaze, today we shall finally save this galaxy from his venomous influence, today we shall purge his evil, IN THE NAME OF THE ENLIGHTENED ONE!" His followers started to chant hail the enlightened one over and over. I saw my dad's face seethe with anger, his claws dug into the side of the war room table as he grit his teeth while growling a very vulpine like growl. "BUT…but…" The crowd began to die down. "We must not allow ourselves to succumb to the darkness as his allies have, we must resist his temptations to the darkness he influences upon all who come before him, we must not let our faith fall from our hearts, for as long as we hold on to our faith even in the darkest of times, WE CAN OVER COME ALL EVILS!" The crowd began to cheer his name, or at least his code name. "THAT IS WHY I WILL FIGHT ALONG WITH YOU MY SONS, MY DAUGHTERS, THAT IS WHY, no matter what happens, I will be with you to the end of it all." The message stopped playing and popped off the map.

"This is certainly a rare occasion for him to fight on the front line with his men, which means, maybe…" My dad began to scratch his chin.

"What's our plan of attack?" I asked with curiosity and concern.

"We believe that a simple four-way defensive position should do the job. We've already decided the team names shall be, spartan, samurai, crusader, and Viking sir. Team spartan will hold up here on the north end of town, samurai will hold up on the east, crusader will make there stand on the west, and Viking will hold up on the south side. Commanders Vohmeg, Storall, and Cheavnee, your mercs will be spread out evenly amongst the four positions naturally, no more than twenty-five per location." The Major stated, it was clear that he had thought this plan out very well.

"Makes no difference to us, as long as we get paid when the jobs done." Vohmeg said with a grunt.

"Don't worry about your money merc, I know Bill well enough, he'll pay you what he's promised. So what's our next strategy to talk about major?" Dad asked next.

The Major tapped upon his omni-tool. "The gunships, from what I understand we have about two hundred in number, including the additional craft given to us by Thessia, Tslonna and hornet squadron will lead the assault in the sky's against any enemy gunships and shuttles." He looked over to her when he said that, she just began to smile.

"Don't worry, my girls are more than ready for a good aerial ass kicking." She punched her fist into the palm of her hand, she seemed eager for this fight.

The Major then tapped on his omni-tool again and continued. "Following that would be the deployment of arlak company, if what our intel suggests is accurate then the black hearts will be sending their night shade armor units first, which means that arlak company should counter with their Tonka units as well as their front-line units."

"Tanks versus tanks, I love it." Chergg said with a very clear smile on his face. I think he was even more eager for this fight than anyone here.

"Night shade units?" I asked my dad personally about that one, I had no idea what Zev was talking about.

Luckily dad explained to me. "The black hearts have their own personal type of battle tanks called night shades, they're heavily armored like a dreadnought, with plenty of fire power too, they're extremely hard to kill."

"Precisely why arlak company is the best choice to counter them." The Major finished for him.

Chergg quickly added. "Did I mention how much I love that idea?" It sounded like they really knew what they were doing so far, but I didn't know why I was there for all of it.

"So where will the militia be during this battle?" I asked diligently, dad, Shakrimi, Tanner, and Zev all just stared at me, like I'd just said something stupid. "What, isn't that why I'm here? To relay the message to my squad?"

Dad just started to rub the back of his neck and said sheepishly as if he already knew that this was going to piss me off. "Um…well son, that…was…the original plan, but…"

"But? What do you mean but?" I asked with a dumbfounded look.

Dad just looked away from me. "Now that we know the reaper is coming it would be too dangerous to allow the militia to fight in the upcoming battle tomorrow." Zev spoke on my dad's behalf.

That's when I barked with anger. "WHAT! Dad he's not…"

Shakrimi was quick to interrupt. "Sorry kid, he's right, the black hearts are one thing but the reaper isn't someone you want to meet in a dark alley at night." She seemed just as serious as Zev did.

"There's no question that you kids can handle yourselves, but it's better if you just stay away from him all together, I've seen too many of my friends get killed by that bastard to know that you would just get killed if you went toe to toe with that fucker or his honor guard." It seemed Tanner was just as concerned for our safety too.

I turned back to my dad and complained. "Dad please, we had a deal…"

"The deal was that your support group learns how to defend itself from the black hearts, we never actually agreed to let you all fight." He said still unable to look at me.

"But we can do it…" I objected, but it was all in vain.

"You're not qualified for a fight like this Sargent, I'm sorry, but I won't risk your lives." I felt so betrayed, I know it was just to keep us safe but part of me couldn't help but feel hurt by this, all I wanted to do was help them fight off this attack and I was being sidelined, I already knew that's what he wanted for me from the start but I thought we had gotten past this.

"But what about the shield generator? There's only one person who knows that thing inside and out and that's Kyle, and he'll just faint as soon as he hears the first artillery shell fall against the ground." I tried to counter, only to have Zev shoot down my objection.

"Dr. Matmosh will be in charge of the generator during the battle, she's already over looked the plans and she has memorized the plans of the generator so she knows exactly what to do."

"This…this is…" I just got so frustrated that I couldn't even speak.

But what really drove the nail home was when dad justified his decision. "I'm sorry son, believe me this hurts me to do this to you and your squad, but if I have to choose between hurting you and loosing you all together, I'm going to have to choose the former."

I began to tear up, I stormed out of the war room, I didn't even say anything else. No one bothered to stop me, they already had what they needed, a messenger for the rest of the militia to tell them we weren't going to fight. "What do you mean we're not going to fight?" I gathered the whole squad together back at the base, some of them looked a bit more upset than others did. "They can't just sideline us like this, can't we just get Shakrimi to get your dad to let us fight?" Allen seemed to be the most upset.

"She agreed to it I'm afraid, said that we were better off in the bunker with everyone else." I announced to the whole team.

"So that's it were just gonna sit on our asses while our home gets torn the fuck up?" Trevor seethed with anger.

"I don't like it any more than you guys do, but we've got our orders, we're to go into the bunker and act as additional security."

Allen was quick to object. "This is such bull shit, we busted our asses off, and for what? Just so we could go and hide like a bunch of little kids in a closet?"

"It's not that they want us to, it's because of the reaper." They all just started to stare at me with shock and worry at the mention of his name. "According to the intel from the STG, he will be here fighting alongside of his men."

Vicki then spoke up. "So what, one guy can't make that much…"

"Yes he can." I interjected, I chose to do a little extra research on the reaper, I gathered all the intel I could find that the alliance had on him, it only confirmed that going up against him would be suicide. "Trust me when I say this, it's…for our own good, he doesn't care if you're a soldier or not, he will kill you without mercy, I've seen some of the files on this guy, it's not pretty, so believe me guys, were unqualified for this fight." I didn't like saying it any more than I did hearing it coming from my father's lips. But it didn't matter, we were still going to that bunker and that was that.

Afterwards Alice came and found me in the gymnasium of the base working over a punching bag to try and get out all of my frustrations, it didn't help much I'm afraid. "Cody, this isn't going to help you and you know it." She said as she just stood before me.

I stopped for a brief second to both catch my breath and talk to her. "Well it's not like arguing with them is going to change anything, we have our orders and they say to sit on our asses with our thumbs up our butt puckers."

"Your dad's just trying to protect you, all of us even, I mean if you were in his shoes do you think that you'd do anything different?" She was right, I probably would do the same thing he did. But I still wanted to help.

"I mean the others I get, but me? I've been trained for this sense I was ten, I know everything there is to being a soldier, everything, and he still just throws me in the bunker with everyone else." I just punched the bag one more time before I started to pull on the fur on my head.

"Cody…" She came up and hugged me from behind. "Sometimes the best thing to do isn't always the easiest, even if it pisses off someone close to you. Believe me I know, and I never want to go down that path again."

It seemed she felt guilty about breaking up with me not too long ago. I turned around and hugged her back. "I've told you already, I already forgave you for that, you might've hurt me but you could never do anything to make me hate you."

"So is that what you feel about this, hatred towards your dad?" She just had to go and ask that didn't she? I hadn't even considered that, it wasn't true of course but for her to insinuate that made me feel mad at myself, I didn't hate my dad for this I know he was just trying to protect me, even if it didn't seem like it.

"No, no of course I don't', I don't hate him, I could never truly hate my dad ever. I just…I just wanted to prove myself to him." I said feeling ashamed of myself.

"You don't have to prove anything to anyone but yourself Cody, you never did." She gave me a long kiss, I never thought of it this way but she was right, I didn't have to prove to anyone what I was capable of but myself. "Come on, let's go have a little fun."

I frowned a little and said. "Alice I'm not really in the mood for that right now."

"Oh believe me neither am I, well actually I am but I'm a little tender down there right now from the other night still, but we don't need to fool around like a couple of horny bunnies to have fun." She half joked, I didn't know what she was planning but I knew one thing, she had something big instore for me.

I smiled at her then asked casually. "Well…what did you have in mind?" We went out to a club, the kind that you'd need an I.D. to get into, but somehow we got in without one, I'm not sure how but I think Alice might have bribed the bouncer. The club reeked of cigarettes, there were so many other animals just dancing the night away and having a good time.

"I'll be right back I'm gonna get us a drink!" She had to yell so I could hear her over the music, it was too loud in my opinion. I wasn't sure what she was coming back with but I hoped it wasn't warm beer again, warm beer is just the worst thing to drink.

"Hey baby, come here often?" What I first thought was a vixen came up and started grinding there ass up against my junk, but after a better look I found out it was a dude dressed like a chick, and not a very good looking one.

"Uh, get away from me you cross dressing freak show." I said back as I shoved him away.

But instead of taking a hint he just wrapped his tail around my waist and then turned toward me, then put his paw under my chin and just looked into my eyes with…lust, unfortunately. "Oh come on honey, don't you want to feel good tonight for Linsey?" He leaned in and tried to kiss me, so I punched him as hard as I could right smack dab in the lips, he hit the floor and started to rub his face. "Ouch, what was that for?" He asked as if he'd done something wrong, as if he didn't know.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET AWAY YOU FREAK! I'M NOT GAY, AND I'M HERE WITH SOMEONE SO GET LOST CREEP!" He just got up and stormed off, good riddance, I didn't really care that he was gay, but I still wasn't into dudes like he clearly was, and if that's what he used to try and get laid then I am so glad that I was more into bunnies then my own kind.

"What was that about?" Alice had finally come back with our drinks, just sodas thankfully.

"Long story short Linsey, apparently that's his name, wanted me, bad." I laminated as I took a sip of soda.

She then grinned at me and said. "I hope you didn't hold back."

"Oh believe me, of that you can be certain." Thankfully I didn't see much of that guy for the rest of the night, and I didn't see anyone else who was eyeing me either, guess they saw what I'd done to Linsey, if that was actually the guys legal name which I'd hoped not because, Eew, the thought of a guy like that running around with a girl's name would be very misleading, and disgusting if you'd gone too far with him. Unless you're into that sort of thing, and again, Eew. We danced the night away and just enjoyed each-others company the whole time, not caring about a thing in the world, we stayed there until midnight almost. "Okay, despite everything else that…was fun, thanks for bringing me here babe." I kissed her cheek.

"Well you needed to cut loose a bit red, of course I would've preferred some hanky panky but this is good too." She replied with a smile as she just held onto my arm.

I grinned at her devilishly and said. "Yeah I'm sure you would've, as would I my lovely little bunny." I picked her up, rather romantically might I add.

"Hey put me down you big dork." She demanded with an unconvincing tone, I could tell she actually enjoyed this.

"Mmm…no." I denied her just before I kissed her as I just held her in my arms, some people just gave us a weird look as they walked by. I just flipped them off. I carried her back to the car, we just sat there for a good twenty minutes until I heard a beep from my omni-tool. "Oh come…ON man!" I didn't like being interrupted while I was trying to be romantic with my girlfriend.

"You might as well answer it, might be your parents, I mean it's not like we actually told them what we were doing tonight." Alice said with a serious tone.

I answered the call. "Hello?"

It was my mother on the other side of the line, she sounded a bit upset, not angry but…sad. "Cody…you need to come home, your father is…well he's leaving for the Monarch tonight and we might not get another chance to say goodbye." I didn't think he would leave until tomorrow, which made me feel guilty that I didn't spend this time with him.

"Okay mom, I'll be home soon." I drove straight home and saw dad's shuttle waiting for him outside our house, I went inside where I saw dad holding Jacob in his arms, he was crying, not the usual tears he'd shed when dad had to leave, these weren't I'll miss you tears, these were I'm scared I'm never going to see you again tears. Which lead me to believe that dad had told him about the attack, I'm almost glad that he heard it coming from dad, other than mom he was the best at calming him.

"It's okay buddy, I promise when the fight is over I'll come right straight to the bunker just so I can give you the biggest hug I can give you, how does that sound?" Dad offered in hopes that he'd calm down a bit faster.

Jacob wiped his nose and sobbed. "Please daddy, don't go, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh come on now, I'm not going to get hurt. I hardly ever get hurt anymore." Jacob just berried his face into dads chest. "Hey come on stop it, you're a big boy remember? And big boys…" He trailed off so he could have Jacob finish his sentence.

"B…big boys don't cry." He said back as he wiped his eyes.

"That's right, and you're my big boy aren't you?" Dad asked with a calm smile, Jacob nodded his head yes. "I knew you were." He kissed his cheek and gave him one last hug before he set him on the ground, then he turned toward me.

"Do you really have to go now?" I asked sounding both upset and guilty.

He turned to me and said with a sad expression. "I'm afraid so, just as you'll all have to head to the bunker tonight as well for your own safety, I've already told chief Bowman to have officers go door to door and evacuate the city and send them straight there."

I ran over to him and just hugged him, unsure if this would be the last time I'd see him alive, I let out a small tear. "You better not get killed up there." I was almost as scared as Jacob was. "I promise, I will come back to you all. Alive and kicking." He turned to mom next. "Keep the boys safe." He hugged her tight, as if he didn't want to let her go.

"You better come back to me." She kissed him, as if it would be the very last time she'd get the chance to do so.

"I will Carole, I swear to god I will." He spoke with a small amount of uncertainty and fear. "Oh and Sargent…"

"Yes sir." I had no idea of what else he had to say.

"Should the worst come to pass, I just want you to know…I've always been proud of you." He saluted me as a solitary tear fell from his face. I in turn saluted him as well, he headed outside and hopped into the shuttle, he gave one last smile as to reassure us that everything would be alright. As the shuttle took off I felt like a small part of my heart was breaking, I just had a feeling that this was the last time I would ever see him alive, but I had faith that he would make it, he was the best for a reason after all, but even the best can have their off days, I just hoped that this wouldn't be one for him.

Alice called her folks and told them that the evacuation was already under way and that they should start heading toward the bunker, naturally Alice road with us, it was a good thing too, sense mom was the one driving someone had to help me calm down Jacob, he was still scared that he'd never get to see dad again, and I had to admit…so was I. As soon as we got there I reported in to chief Bowman and he pointed me toward the direction of bunker security, most of my squad was already there and already prepped for their duties. We made sure that everyone was brought to their designated areas, then and only then did we get a chance to relax. But there was no way for me to relax, not even for a second, because I knew that all of hell was about to break loose.

(A/N: DUH DUH DUH, oh things are looking like their about to go bad, how will the alliance deal with the black hearts, and will the colony truly be safe, I guess you'll just have to wait until the next few chapters, also just so you know this is where it's finally going to pick up again in the story but with more fighting and lots more drama too, in the next chapter of ZMA the Colony is under attack, everything that can go wrong does go wrong, and Cody is forced to make a difficult choice whether or not to disobey orders or not, alright guys that's all for today see you later.)


	20. Chapter 19: Breaking out

(A/N: Hey guys chapter 19 is finally here, I hope you guys like it, also it's kind of a shorter chapter which I'm sorry for really as I've said before I wrote out most of these chapters already and had no idea how long they actually were until I put them up which kind of annoys me a bit, alright then here we go."

Chapter 19: Break out

Mom finally managed to get Jacob to sleep after finally getting him to stop crying for a while, I think it's safe to say that the fear of never seeing dad again was getting to him the most, I could see the look in mom's eyes though, she was doing her best to stay strong but it was tough for her not to show it, she'd never had to experience an attack on our door step before let alone with the knowledge that dad was on the front line fighting off our attackers, she might be a tough old gal but she's not invincible.

I felt as though I needed to distract her, I myself felt I needed a distraction from all of this chaos which was enviably coming for us all. "Did dad say anything before he left?" I asked casually hoping it would help take her mind off of everything.

She looked over to me and replied. "Just that he hated himself for having to sideline you kids…" She sighed just as she sat down next to me on my bed in our designated sleeping area, which looked like a standard military barracks bunk room. "I wish I didn't agree with him but to be honest…I think he made the right call, I know how eager you were to prove yourself Cody but he did what he had to do to keep you all safe, I know you were able to hold your own against their men before but this…this is different beyond everything you've experienced."

I just stared at the floor and just moped. "I know, I just wanted to prove to dad that I was actually a real soldier." I cried a single tear, the pain of my father's decision still cut me deep like a knife, but it was nothing compared to the fact that my first true chance of becoming a real soldier was just taken away from me so abruptly.

Mom looked at me and just chuckled a little bit. "Is that why you're so upset? Because you can't show off your skills as a soldier to your dad?" She asked twice, I simply nodded my head yes then she continued. "Sweetie, your father has always seen you as a soldier from the moment you asked him to train you you've always been a soldier in his mind, it doesn't make a difference to him if you've got the training or the experience, what matters to your father is that you push past your fears of fighting in a place where your almost certain you're going to die but you're not afraid to charge head first into the hail of bullets or showering of mortars, that's what makes a real soldier sweetie, and don't you ever let anyone tell you any different."

She kissed my head and pulled me into a hug, I felt as though what she was saying was true enough, dad often said that courage makes you a great soldier not war, and I've proven that to everyone time and time again, and that was something that no one could disprove.

After about an hour past I'd finally managed to get to sleep myself, but it was still hard to get a goodnights rest knowing what was coming for us in the morning. It was eight in the morning when I first woke up, to the sound of explosions, I sprung from my bed and got dressed as quickly as I could then I barreled down the corridor at break neck speed, I was almost certain that the bunker would be breached.

"Try again." I heard chief Bowman as he barked orders to one of his officers while I made my way down to the observation room.

"But sir we've already tried ten times…"

"TRY…AGAIN!" I came to the observation room where I found chief Bowman and an elk both dressed in their heavy armor in case the bunker were to be breached they would be ready.

"What's going on?" The chief looked up and finally noticed me.

"We've lost communications with the front-line defenses, and from what I can tell there's a lot of chaos going on outside and if that wasn't bad enough the shield went down not ten minutes ago." He said just as he shifted focus back to the com station.

Those were words that I didn't want to hear more than anything, our only chance to protect the colony was offline and no one could be raised over the com channel, this had foul play written all over it. "Shield control this is bunker do you copy…" There was nothing but static on the other end. "Still nothing sir…"

"DAMN IT!" The chief threw his helmet across the room, that's when Ethan Clawson came running into the room, he was out of breath. "CHIEF…oh god…we have…a situation."

He then sighed as he began to rub the stress from his eyes. "What is it now Clawson?"

"We…caught…oh hold on…" He looked like he was about to die.

However I could tell that the chief didn't really care as he just screamed at him. "Spit it out Clawson we have enough problems as it is!"

He finally managed to catch his breath just before he said. "Sorry sir…as I was saying, we caught this kid trying to sneak out of the bunker sir." A grizzly came into the room restraining a certain red wolf I just so happen to know.

"Get your fucking paws off me fuzzy wuzzy!" Allen bellowed as he tried to get loose.

"Private Timbers, explain yourself this instant!" The chief sounded madder than he did a second ago.

"With all due respect Chief I don't take orders from you let alone answer to you." Allen sassed.

The chief pointed a hoof at him and said back. "You do when you're a member of bunker security."

"Allen, what the hell is going on?" I asked him directly, I was so confused.

He looked at me with a worried look on his face before he elaborated. "Cody we heard about what's going on outside, all of it bad, the marines can't talk to each other, the shield is down, and the worst part is that neither the first fleet or the destiny ascension have arrived on the space front."

"WHAT?!" Things were worse than we'd feared, the second fleet was standing alone against who knows how many enemy ships, our ground forces were more than likely being butchered, and we had no defenses against the ion cannon.

"But that doesn't explain why you tried to desert." The chief was clearly being distracted by this minor occurrence.

"I wasn't trying to desert you pompous ass I was trying to go out there and help them." He justified as he tried to kept trying to get loose.

"Well like it or not you're not going anywhere, unless I say otherwise you are to remain here in this bunker for your own safety and the safety of the colony, lock him up!" The chief ordered the large bear.

The grizzly took Allen to the bunker's solitary confinement area, which was meant for the unrulier guests to the bunker. "Hello? Hello! Please tell me there's someone on this frequency." Finally, a voice on the other end of the coms.

The chief took the mic and began to speak to whoever was on the line. "This is Bunker, we read you, what's the situation?"

"This is captain Tigaggowa with crusader team, we're being over whelmed out here…" A loud explosion cut him off. "DAMN! We need to get word out to the first fleet or hell to anyone at this point, we've got black hearts coming out the fucking yin yang here, we're…" The radio fell back into static.

The chief just started to click the talk button on the microphone over and over to try and see if he could fix it. "Captain? Captain Tigaggowa! Get that signal back now!"

"I'm trying sir it's no use, were completely cut off." Things were just getting even worse, we were basically in a cage and everyone outside was getting slaughtered in a matter of minutes. There was only one option at this point, I knew what had to be done.

"Chief, we need to help them." I said with a stern voice.

The chief the replied without even looking at me. "We're working on that right now son if we can…"

I quickly interrupted him. "No, I mean we need to go out there and help them on the front lines."

He then looked up at me, like I'd said something crazy. "Absolutely not!"

"Chief you heard Tanner it's only going to get worse." I argued trying to reason with the stubborn old buffalo.

The chief was quick to object. "My job is to protect this colony from those bastards and the only way we can do that…" I cut him off again.

"Is to let my militia go out there and save as many marines from certain death as we can." I stated with a firm tone.

But sadly the old bastard just refused to listen. "Your father made me swear not to let you out of this bunker until the fight had been won."

"Won by who though Chief? Us, or them?" I asked rhetorically.

This seemed to enrage the chief a bit more as he just started shouting. "I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU WANT TO HELP THEM CODY! More than you realize, but we are the only thing that's keeping the bunker residents from panicking. And we're the only ones in here who can protect them from the black hearts if they get through the bunker doors."

"But Chief…" I tried to beg, but only for the chief to threaten me.

"Don't make me put you in lock up too." He said as he pointed his hoof at me.

You know those moments when know your right but no one wants to acknowledge it? Well this is one of those moments for me, also one of those moments when you just have to hit fuck it. "GAH! You fucking IDIOT!" I stormed out of the room, I didn't care what he said though, I was going out there and no one and I mean NO one, was going to stop me, I didn't care if I had to do it alone but I was going out there whether he liked it or not. I went down to the armory and put on a suit of heavy armor and loaded up on guns, ammo, and grenades, I was going to give as many of those fuckers hell as I could.

"Cody, what are you doing?" I turned and saw Jacob standing at the door, was he following me the whole time? I knew I couldn't lie to him, so I just told him the situation, and what I was planning on doing, even if it would scare him.

"Jacob, you need to listen to me, the marines out there are dying and they need all the help they can get, I'm going out there and I'm going to help them."

"NO!" He screamed with fear just as he lunged for me and just hugged me. "NO, you can't, you can't go out there big brober you just can't…" He started to sob. "If you go you'll die, please big brober don't go out there, I promise I'll be good forever and ever…I promise just please don't go." I could see the desperation to sway me from doing this in his eyes, but my mind was made up.

"Jacob, I have to go, if I don't everyone is going to die, everyone, even everybody in here, I know you don't want me to go but I have to go." I replied as I just held him in my arms.

"But why?!" He asked through fearful tears. He just started to shout at me.

I pulled away a bit and just made him look at me before I said. "Because I love you too much to let those monsters out there come in here and hurt you and mom okay? You need to do me a favor, can you do that for me?" He nodded his head, then I continued. "You need to be strong for me, be strong for mom too, because I don't know how this is going to end but I know one thing, if I don't try to save the colony, we're all as good as dead." He just stood there, tears falling from his face. "I promise you peanut, I'm coming back."

"You better mean that brober!" I was surprised he didn't freak out when I called him peanut, I guess he was more concerned for my safety than some dumb nickname. I hugged him as if it was the last time, because I honestly wasn't sure if it would be the last time or not.

"If you think you're going out there alone your dead wrong man." I looked up, and to my surprise there stood Allen, not locked up but out and about.

"How did you…" I was about to ask him how he was out of his cage only for him to interrupt me with.

"Never mind that, I'm going with you and don't even think about trying to change my mind."

I had to admit I admired his bravery, but I still tried to talk him out of it. "Allen I can't ask you to do this with me."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not asking then." He stated the obvious.

"Allen this is basically a suicide mission, you might not make it back alive." I clarified, but he clearly didn't care.

"Then it's a good thing I brought the whole gang." He stated with a casual smile.

"Huh, what do…?" I got up and looked out into the hallway and saw the squad ready to go, almost.

Allen then put a paw on my shoulder and said. "You're our commanding officer Cody, where ever you go we go remember?" I was speechless, I was filled with so many emotions all at once I couldn't keep track of them, they were all here, every last one of them was here ready to fight and die alongside me.

I the kicked myself into commanding officer mode and said. "Suit up militia, we move in five."

They all responded in unison as appropriate. "OOH-RAH!" They all suited up, but just before we were about to leave Kyle came rushing up and stopped us.

"WAIT, wait, don't go yet, you're not ready yet." Kyle cried out as he ran over to us with something in tow.

"Kyle we're facing battle hardened terrorists we're as ready as we're gonna get." I pointed out to him.

"That's what you think." Kyle objected. He had a cart of something that he'd dragged behind him with a tarp covering the contents inside it, he pulled it off and revealed…guns, ion guns, they looked similar to the one that Dr. Matmosh had let me test fire for her. But it wasn't just a rifle this time, there were shot guns, pistols, SMGs, sniper rifles, even grenades for the launchers, but that wasn't all, there were also upgrades for our armor's shielding, but I didn't recognize where it came from.

"Where did you get all of these?" I asked as I picked up a pistol and inspected it, it was very much similar to the rifle I used not too long ago, even had the failsafe and everything.

"I made them, all of them, I kinda 'borrowed' the ion rifle from the doc and reverse engineered it and made more types of ion guns with the same kind of failsafe to them as well, I also made smaller versions of the hyper eezo prothian shield for you guys to install into your suits." He replied casually with a grin on his face.

When he mention the shielding was based of his hyper eezo shield I became a bit nervous. "But how did you manage to do that one without…you know, blowing up?" I asked bluntly.

He just shrugged and said. "I found the right measurement of hyper eezo, it took me a while but I pulled it off."

Okay fair enough on his part. "But how did you get all of this done so fast?"

He then grinned and said. "Well I was motivated by this very attack, if I'm motivated then I can accomplish anything. Even in a short amount of time."

I never thought I'd say this but Kyle is probably the most valuable member on the squad. "Kyle you are truly brilliant, okay gang, swap out your suits shielding hardware and grab an ion weapon, I think we may just win this fight."

Everyone needed an extra two minutes to swap out their shielding hardware, I think it was worth it in the end though, even if it did cost us valuable time. "Cody? What's going on here?" I saw mom standing at the doorway, she looked just as scared as Jacob did, because I think she already knew what we were doing.

"Mom it's really bad out there, we have to go out there because if we don't…were all gonna die." I stated with a woeful look. She gave me a stern look, then she hugged me.

"Then do what you have to do sunshine, no matter what happens out there you get it done, just…" She said as she shed a tear. "Just promise me that you'll come back to me alive."

I pulled away for a second and said. "I promise mom, I will come back, and we will be victorious. Militia of Eden prime move out!" We knew we couldn't just walk out the front door, chief Bowman would've seen that coming from a mile away, not only that but the black hearts might see an opportunity to attack the bunker, but luckily the bunker had an emergency exit in case of the event that by some chance the bunker is breeched and everyone needs a quick evacuation. But there was one problem with that plan, it required a key card to access it, a key card that only the chief had and there was only one way to get it, mutiny, I took Trevor and Allen and a few others with me all the way to the observation room to try and get the key card from Bowman peacefully, if I could. When we'd arrived Bowman and a few other members of the police force were in there trying to fix the com channels. "Chief…" I made myself known to everyone in the room.

"Cody? What is it that you think you're doing with that armor?" He sounded pissed, good.

"Take a wild guess." I said with an aggravated tone. We all pointed our guns at them.

"What…what do you think you're doing?" He asked a little bit surprised to see that a bunch of kids had pointed guns at him and his men.

"All of you fuckers keep your paws up, no body move…and nobody gets hurt. Get the card." I ordered to Allen and he did as I'd asked.

The chief then began to try and reason with us, but to no avail as we'd already made up our minds. "Your insane son, going out there would be a death sentence, for all of you."

"What more would you have them do before were finally allowed to defend our home chief? I'm sorry it's come to this, but we have no choice, we have to do this." I stated as I took the keycard from Allen. We all left the observation room, they didn't even bother trying to stop us, didn't even notify the rest of the security guards.

"Cody wait!" The chief came running up to us with something in his hoof. "Here, take this." He handed it to me, it looked like another access card, for what I didn't know.

"What is it?" I asked as I inspected it closely.

The chief was quick to clarify. "It's the activation code for the maikos and the gunship in the emergency exit, they'll help even the odds for you a bit."

Upon hearing those words I thought I'd heard him wrong. "Maikos? You mean as in all terrane tanks? What are they…"

The chief was quick to cut me off again. "They're there for emergency evacuation of the bunker, I know I shouldn't be doing this but if anyone can pull this off it's you and your militia."

I stuffed the access card into a pouch on my belt and said. "Thank you chief, I promise this won't go to waste."

"I hope so, for all our sakes." He saluted us, in turn we did the same. We got about half way back when we ran into a very familiar face, one that still looked kind of fucked up.

"AH! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He cried with fear, which I'd well earned from that little rich bitch.

"Gregory? Well I'm not surprised that you're here." I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Just stay away from me Blaze I don't want any trouble." He demanded as he shielded himself behind the door frame to his designated room.

"What's the matter kid?" I heard another very familiar voice coming from behind him, it was…Vohmeg?

"What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be out there with your men?" I asked with a lot of confusion.

"Mr. Harrison offered me a bonus check to act as his son's personal body guard while your all in the bunker, primarily to keep you from fucking up his son again, which I find to be the most boring job I've ever had to do in my unnaturally long life." He replied with a groan.

"Well you won't have to worry about me for much longer, my squad and I are going out there and were gonna wreck some shit." I said as I cocked my gun.

Vohmeg's face lit up at the thought of combat. "Mind if I tag along?" He asked with a grin.

Upon hearing this Gregory immediately began to freak out. "What, but what about me? Your supposed to keep me safe."

I was quick to point out to his very and ridiculously small brain. "He'll be doing that while he's out there by killing a bunch of those black heart fuckers if you think about it. Plus if what he said about protecting you from me is true then you'll be fine without him."

"Well in any case I'm glad it's you freaks going and not me." I could see that his attitude was still intact.

It was in that moment that I chose to point out just how much of a douche he really was. "You do realize that you're just a big fat hypocrite right?" I threw back in his face.

"What are you talking about?" He quizzed as he looked at me with confusion.

"Well you're a hare, and you've had the hot's for Alice who happens to be a bunny." I aptly replied.

"Yeah that's natural for me to have the hot's for MY species moron." He said back as if I were the idiot, until I punched a huge hole in his argument.

"Yes, YOUR species, but bunnies and hares aren't the same species stupid." I said with a casual grin.

"Huh?" He asked with a dumb look.

"You guys are two completely different kinds of mammals, sure you look similar but you're not the same thing, you're a completely different breed of mammal. So in short your just as big a freak, as you so elegantly put it, as we are you stupid rich bitch." He just stood there puzzled, I was surprised that he didn't know about this, he should've known it but somehow he didn't, then again I didn't know about marking the one I love so it's not that big of a surprise to me.

"Is that accurate?" Allen seemed just as confused as he did.

"Yeah it is, Alice told me. Because hare's are bigger than rabbits, but only slightly." I replied casually. We went on our way to the emergency exit and unlocked the door, a bunch of yellow lights started to flash as the door began to open. I made sure to contact Alice and let her know what was going on, didn't take much convincing, once I'd mentioned a gunship she basically flew down the corridor and hopped into the cockpit, she always wanted to fly one of those things in real life. Before we loaded up into the tanks I took notice of the looks on everyone's faces, they were all scared, they all knew the odds weren't in our favor, they were all certain they were all going to die, even with the new weapons and shields, I stood up on top of a tank and started to speak. "Listen up everyone because I'm only going to say this once…" They all looked up at me, it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. "I know your scared, all of you, I admit I'm scared too, but that's exactly what they want from us, to be scared of them, to hide away in this bunker like a bunch of cowards with our tails between our legs, WHY? Because they get off by scaring the living hell out of others? NO! Because they know if we were brave enough to slap on these suits of armor and pick up these guns then they would know that they would have to deal with us, because I guarantee that when the reaper heard about when we beat his precious little 'anointed daughter', I guarantee that scared his men a bit…" They all looked around at each other with surprise.

"That's right, we scared THEM! And why did it scare them? Because we proved to them that were better than their best lieutenant, but to be honest I think they were scared to begin with, before they even got here, that's the reason they brought that stupid cannon, not because they wanted to, but because they needed to, because they needed to strike fear into all of us and it almost worked, sure everyone else in the bunker is scared shitless of them but you aren't, you've proven that to me, to them, and yourselves, and they know as soon as we come out there that were going to kick their asses because if it was that easy for us to beat the anointed daughter then the rest of them should be a breeze. They might've tried to scare us, to back us into a corner, but they forgot what happens when you back an animal into a corner, when we're backed into a corner that's when we're at our most fierce, that's when we're at our most dangerous, that's when we kick the most ass so let's go out there AND DO WHAT A CORNERED ANIMAL DOES BEST AND THAT'S KICK SOME ASS! FOR OUR FAMILIES!"

They all responded together. "OOH-RAH!"

"FOR OUR COLONY!"

"OOH-RAH!"

"FOR EDEN PRIME!"

"OOH-RAH!"

"AND FOR THE ALLIANCE!"

"OOH-RAH, OOH-RAH, OOH-RAH!" I never thought in a million years that I'd give a speech like that to them, by far it was better than the one I gave at semi-formal, and the best part was, all the fear I'd seen on their faces was gone, replaced with the need and desire to kick some ass. Vohmeg I think even liked my speech, as he was clapping the whole time.

"Great speech kid, not only do you have a set of quads, you're also a good leader and motivational speaker, no matter what happens out there I just want to let you know, and if you tell anyone I told you this I'll gut you, you're a better leader than I could ever be." He said as he grinned down at me.

To be honest I never thought in a million years that I'd get a complement like that from a krogan, nor did I ever think that one would actually swallow their pride and say that I was better than them at anything. "Well…gee, thanks man, that's a lot coming from you, but let me give you an accurate prediction of what's going to happen when were out there, we're going to fight, we're going to kill some black hearts, and we're going to win this fight paws down." I said with a high level of confidence.

He just threw his head back and began to laugh. "HAHAHAH, I like you even more now kid, even when impossible odds stare you straight in the face all you do is spit a big fat loogy right back into the face of fate and say 'Fuck you I don't care what you say this is, I'm going to do my thing and you can't do a damn thing about it.' Your more like a krogan than a fox, hell your even more krogan than most of my kin, it would be an honor to fight and die by your side kid."

We shook on those words, I was glad to have him by our side for this fight. I gave Alice a kiss for good luck before she took off and before we all hopped in the maikos and took off, we had to drive through a long tunnel that came out on the other side of the front lines on the west side of town. That was where Tanner was held up, so we headed their first to try and save as many marines as we could save.

(A/N: OOOOOH here we go now were getting into the good stuff finally, this is the part of the story that I've been waiting to put in for a while, what did you guys think? Please let me know in the comments, in the next chapter of ZME, The militia show's the black hearts that they mean business, they also have to split up in order to save the colony and they're faced with a new problem in which to deal with. Alright that's all for now everyone, see you soon.)


	21. Chapter 20: Front line

(A/N: Hi everyone and welcome to chapter 20, also I'm really sorry for this chapter being so late I've been a little distracted lately with work and it doesn't help that I'm helping my brother with his own fanfiction right now too so this screw up is on me really, anyway I hope you like this chapter and if you do please let me know, alright enough of me ranting let's get to the good stuff.)

Chapter 20: Front line

"Hey take it easy on those bumps man or I'm gonna lose my lunch!" Trevor seemed like he didn't enjoy the ride in the tank as much as he thought he would. "Or at the very least could you slow down a bit?"

I was driving at top speed as to try and save as many people as I could. "We don't have time to go slow, every minute we waste is another dead marine." The sound of gunfire filled the air, it would seem as though we had just drove into an enemy ambush. "Allen get on the gun and smoke those fuckers!" I barked at Allen.

"Yes sir, okay you cock suckers, EAT LED!" He hopped on the gun and just let them have it. They didn't stand a chance in hell, whether it was the Gatling gun or the cannon, there was nothing left of them. He then let out a howl of victory and cried. "Bullseye."

"Don't get cocky, keep an eye out for more of them, and someone get private Green some anti-motion sickness meds please." I started to try and raise Tanner on the coms. "Check, check anyone on this frequency, this is the militia calling crusader team do you copy?" I only heard static. "Damn, still nothing, they must have a signal jammer blocking our coms it's the only logical reason."

"Let's hope your marine friends are still kicking when we get there." That was the first thing our krogan friend had said after we'd left the bunker. Vohmeg just kept checking his guns, I guess he was just board. It didn't take too long to get to the front line, or to crusader team, they were barely still alive.

I then radioed to everyone over our private coms. "Okay, everyone but the gunners and drivers of the maikos pile out, Simpson take over for me, let's go kick some ass people, lock and load." We all just poured out of the tanks guns pointed at the enemy firing on them as we ran down to our allies in need. After the last of us hopped out the tanks drove around and provided us with some much-needed cover fire, and it was a good thing too, because what we didn't realize was that there were night shade tanks all around us, they were almost twice the size of our maikos, and rather than sitting on six wheels like our tanks these tanks just hovered over the ground, they were black naturally, they also had twin heavy cannons that fired in tandem, but because of their size they were ridiculously slow, which gave our tanks the advantage.

We managed to grab cover next to some of the marines, and next to Tanner. "What the hell are you kids doing out here?" He yelled over the sound of oncoming gun fire.

"Sightseeing…" I said sort of sarcastically before I took a shot at a krogan before continuing, he turned to dust in one shot, glad that they didn't have these. "We came to save your asses and I think it stands to reason that you needed it too."

Tanner just growled before he took a few shots at an oncoming turian with a shotgun. "Normally I'd argue with you but unfortunately your right, shit hit the fan almost an hour ago and that was before the shield went down." He said as he started to reload his gun.

I had a feeling that this wasn't going to be easy but I had no idea how hard it was going to be until I asked him. "How bad is it out here?"

"Look around kid, more than half my team is either dead or M.I.A. same can be said for the mercs too." He replied as he cocked his gun and took two shots at a sniper.

"Is it this bad all over?" I had a feeling that I already knew the answer but I had to be sure first.

"You could say that, but it's not as bad down here as it is up on the space front, some genius told the first fleet not to show up, said that they weren't needed after all, when I find that moron I'm going to break his god damn neck." He said with a slight growl in his voice, clearly he was pissed, but not as much as my father would probably be at this point I'd imagine.

I was almost afraid to ask, but I just had to know. "And the destiny ascension?"

"Same thing, I swear to god I will kill whoever's responsible for this fuck up." Tanner replied just before a grenade went off close by causing us both to cover our heads from the flying rubble.

"I don't think this was a fuck up." I announced what my gut was starting to tell me. This seemed a bit too coincidental to me.

Tanner just looked at me and asked bluntly. "What do you mean?"

"I think that whoever did this sabotaged not only the shield but also our chances for reinforcements, not to mention the coms going dark on us." I said in reply knowing that this was the most likely reason.

"You think we've got a mole?" He asked again with a look of realization.

"Only reason for it, but before we find them we got to take these fuckers out first." I said just before a bullet whizzed past my head.

Tanner then nodded his head and said. "Good idea kid, got any ideas?"

I nodded back to him and said. "Just one, Grenadiers open fire on those tanks, ion grenades authorized!" The grenadiers loaded up their ion grenades and let the tanks have it, they did the job, a lot easier than I thought they would've, the tanks just dissolved into liquid metal along with anyone else on the inside of the tanks. What a way to go, gave me the shivers just thinking about it.

Tanner's jaw just dropped as he bore witness to the carnage, he slowly began to ask with a bit of a nervous tone. "Where the…"

"Long story short Kyle has a lot of spare time it seems, okay everyone move in!" We broke cover and met the black hearts face to face shooting, stabbing, or simply punching them out, and without their armored units they didn't stand a chance. "Pay backs a bitch ain't it?" I shouted as we kept taking down more and more of them but they just kept coming. I knew that we'd either be out of ammo or over run in no time, so I chose to quickly call in air cover from my favorite little bunny. "Alice we need some air support where are you?"

She was quick to reply over the com with a very charismatic voice. "You know me baby…" I saw her gunship fly by as she dropped a few bombs behind the oncoming black hearts effectively killing a large amount of them just before she continued. "I love to make an entrance." She swung around and came back for another pass this time utilizing her guns instead. "Eat this you little fuckers." She open fired on the enemy, tearing them apart with her guns, they tried to get behind cover but she just cut them down before they could. "Suck it bitches." She screamed as she just hovered over them and fired rockets at them next, I think she was having a little too much fun with this.

Tanner then dusted himself off and said to everyone. "Okay that should give us some breathing room, alright everyone, hit up some meda-gel and rearm yourselves if you need to, Cody come with me." I went with Tanner as we went off to talk in private. "I can't send anyone out to save the other outposts from this shit so I'm gonna have to ask you to do that for us, were spread out too thin to risk anyone else, so whatever you kids do don't do anything stupid okay?"

I just grinned smugly and said with a shrug of my shoulders. "When have I done anything stupid?"

He then looked at me flatly and said a set of words I'd hoped I would never hear from anyone. "I know about that picture you posed for."

Son of a…BITCH! "How the hell did you know about that?" I asked with shock as he revealed my newest deepest and darkest secret.

"Alice told me, she was still a little pissed about it." He replied honestly.

Now don't get me wrong because I love that bunny more than anything, but still that wasn't cool. "ALICE!" I called for her over the radio, mostly by shouting. I wanted her to know that I was pissed.

"You shrieked?" She replied in an obviously snarky tone.

"What the hell are you going and telling Tanner about that damn picture for huh?" I asked with rage clear in my voice.

"What, I was still a little mad." She replied, of course this didn't make any sense to me, especially after I'd pretty much proposed to her, among…other things.

"How could you still be mad? And after I fucked your brains out?" I asked twice as I tried to wrap my head around this whole situation.

She then responded with something that in my personal opinion had no relevancy whatsoever in my book. "I'm a woman, I can hold on to it forever."

I just growled and said. "Okay when this fight is over you and I need to have a serious talk about this."

"Why, are you embarrassed by this?" She asked the obvious, mostly because she knew it would piss me off.

I then shouted back into my com. "Yes I'm embarrassed why the hell wouldn't I be?!"

"Well I thought after what happened at the club last night that you wouldn't care as much." Oh she did NOT just bring that up again!

"Don't you bring that up! I do NOT…want to have to be reminded of that." I ordered to her with a warning.

"Oh really? What a shame, I kinda thought you and that guy really hit it off. Oh speaking of which how is your new boyfriend taking it anyway?" She asked with a slight chuckle.

Oh my god this girl! "That's not funny Alice!"

"Well it was funny to me to watch a gay guy grind his ass against your junk." I could just barely hear her snickering through the radio.

"Shut up!" I bellowed announcing very clearly that I'd had enough of her bullshit.

"Or what?" She asked curiously.

I quickly started to think of something worthy of being used as a punishment for her. "Or…or else…you're gonna get it that's what!"

"Ooh I'm gonna get it? Oh no not it, anything but it, oh I'm such a scawd wittle bunny." I didn't know what to say shut up.

"If you're done having a little argument with your girlfriend maybe we could get started on some search and rescue efforts." Tanner said as he gave us the information needed to try and rescue the other outposts, samurai was being hit hard by heavy artillery, spartan was dug in deep and trapped between the black hearts and their tanks, and Viking was pinned down by snipers just north of their position.

We chose to send Alice out after the snipers while we sent the maiko's to deal with the artillery crews, which left the rest of us with the night shade units, great plan Cody, that is IF you wanted to die today. "We need to get more support if we're going to take out those tanks, we need Arlak company, where the hell are they right now?" I asked as I turned my attention to Tanner.

But he just shrugged and said back. "Don't know, we lost contact with them as soon as the shield went down, last I heard they were just four clicks away from south omega district."

"Well then it looks like were headed to south omega district, Vicki, sense you've lived there most of your life I need you on point for this." I ordered calmly.

"Yes sir, on me everyone." She replied as she took point.

Then I turned to my squad and shouted for them to get moving. "YOU HEARD THE LADY MOVE OUT!" I made sure to leave Tanner a few of our tech guys to help fix their gun turrets to try and keep them from getting over taken by more black hearts, we began our long march through the now wrecked city, debris filled the streets and buildings were all but toppled over by heavy bombardment. I didn't recognize anything I was staring at, this was my home, and I couldn't recognize any of it.

As we came to a four way intersection Vicki lifted up her fist signaling for us to stop, she peaked her head around the corner for a split second then quickly ducked right back behind cover. She then used a few paw signals to inform us that there was a large patrol of Black hearts just ahead of us. I turned back to the squad and pointed for them to fallback and regroup, but just as we were about to go the long way around Vicki grabbed my arm and pointed towards an alley opening. She then began to whisper. "This way, if we cut through this alley we should…" We heard a groaning sound.

I was quick to shush everyone. "Shh, everyone quiet."

We all crouched down and readied our guns, we were as quiet as a shadow. "Up a head, I see movement." Vicki said as she took the lead slowly making her way toward the sound.

"Do not fire until we've confirmed hostiles." I ordered to everyone quietly. We slowly made our way up to the sound's point of origin, laying on the ground was…Vicki's good for nothing father, I told myself that if I'd ever see him again that it would be too soon, and I was right unfortunately. "Mr. Price? What the hell are you doing out here?"

"Uh…what's…what's going on?" He seemed drunk, or hung over, either way he had the same stench of whiskey on him as when I first met him, not surprised in the least, but at least he was fully clothed this time.

"There's an attack going on that's what, why aren't you in the bunker like everyone else?" I asked back to the worthless lion.

"Didn't realize that was today." He said as he rubbed his eye's.

"Well maybe if you didn't pour nothing but beer down your throat you'd know about it you useless piece of shit." Vicki hissed, obviously she wasn't too happy to see him alive and well, out of all the people who could've died out here he should be one of them.

"What did you say to me?" Her father asked with an angry tone as he got up, he stood right in Vicki's face, I thought for sure that she was about to break down in tears again, but something was different, she didn't have the same look of fear as before, this was a whole new look, a look of confidence and anger. "You might not live under my roof anymore you little brat but you WILL RESPECT ME!" He raised his paw to slap her, but she just blocked it and punched him in the face, then she pulled and swung her rifle and hit him in the head, then she spun around on her heel and kicked him in the chest sending him to the ground, then she stuck the barrel of her weapon into his mouth. He looked afraid, for once he looked afraid of her, and he should be too, after so many years of pain and abuse he'd put her through I think it was safe to say that he had this coming to him, and that there was no telling what she was about to do.

I just looked at Vicki with amazement, this was not the same Vicki Price that I'd come to know, she was a whole new Vicki, she was…a badass doesn't even begin to cover it I don't think but still you could just smell the confidence radiating off of her. "Tell me, DAD, what possible reason could I have to respect the likes of you? A lion who does nothing but drink away his earnings and litters his house all day expecting someone else to clean up after him. A lion who does nothing but beat his own daughter and wife until they bleed just for having an opinion that he doesn't agree to. A lion who can't even hold on to a job for longer than a week at best, and that's only if he's sober enough to go to work at a decent time! Face it, Mr. Price, there is nothing and I mean nothing to respect about you, your nothing, hell your worse than nothing, you're just a waste of life, and no one would miss you if I pulled this trigger and ended you right here…right now." She cocked her gun, I was about to stop her from pulling the trigger, I mean sure he deserved it but still, that doesn't justify murder. But instead of pulling the trigger she just shouted. "BANG!" He flinched, then he opened his eyes, to his surprise he was still alive. "Fortunately for you I have to save up as much ammo as I can right now and wasting you would be a waste of a good bullet, so do yourself a favor, get lost, before I change my mind." She pulled the gun out of his mouth and she walked past him.

"Wait a second, aren't you guy's supposed to protect civilians in a situation like this?" He asked almost begging for us to keep him safe.

"We don't have time to baby sit your drunk ass, DAD! So why don't you go hide in a bar somewhere close by? It's the only place you'll find sanctuary as far as I'm concerned." She snapped at him.

I swear the look on his face when she said that was priceless to see. "But I don't even have a gun, I'll get killed for sure."

She then turned away from him and said with attitude. "Too bad, we don't have time to take your stupid and useless ass to the bunker, you really should've known this was coming." He just stared at his daughter who'd just used the same words he'd used to describe her when she was still living like a slave under his roof. "Well, what are you waiting for I said GET!" She said as she turned back around and raised her gun and took aim at him, he got up and took off running in the direction we'd come from, I was impressed by how she had handled that, I thought for sure that she'd kill him, not that I was going to turn her in.

"I'm proud of you Vicki, you've shown me just how strong you really are." I said as I looked up at her.

"Believe me, that wasn't easy for me to just let him go, but I would rather die than become the monster he is." She said as she started to walk down the alley, until Trevor came up to her and pulled her into a kiss, I guess she was caught off guard by it a bit, but she chose to accept it as she normally would.

I obviously didn't want to ruin the moment for them, but time wasn't on our side. "Okay you two make babies on your own time, let's go." We kept on going through the district, we didn't see many black hearts the whole walk through the district, it was quiet, too quiet. "Everyone keep your eyes peeled for an…" A rocket exploded a few feet from us. "TAKE COVER!" We all ran back to a defensible position as gun fire filled the air, we were pinned down and we couldn't even see where they were shooting from. "Who's got an angle on them?"

Vicki chanced a peak out from cover and had to duck back just as quickly as a bullet whizzed past her face. "Shit, they're in every floor of that building."

Of course they are. "Can you snipe them?"

"Not with them shooting at me the whole time, I can't get up long enough to get a shot." She replied just as another bullet whizzed past her face.

"Damn…" I didn't want to, but it didn't really seem like a fight we could win so I called for a tactical retreat. "Okay everyone fall back to a…" Another rocket exploded causing the alleyway we'd just came from to be blocked off by the now crumbling buildings. "So much for that plan."

"What do we do now?" Trevor asked just before another rocket made impact just a few feet from where we were. I had to think fast, I looked around and saw a parked tanker truck just in front of the building the black hearts were staying in.

I quickly ducked back behind cover just as a few bullets came at me and I formulated a new plan. "I've got an idea, Parker, Samson, Jones, load your launchers with frag grenades and shoot them at that tanker over there."

That's when Jones, an alpaca asked. "But how are they supposed to get a shot?"

"The rest of us pop smoke grenades; you guys just get ready to fire on my command." They loaded up their launchers and fired on the truck, it exploded then we all moved farther away from them and ran into a building farther away from them, once we were inside our snipers set up and got busy. It took them about ten minutes to whittle them down enough for the squad to move in without sustaining any losses, by the time they had finally realized we were inside their hiding place there was nothing they could do to stop us. "Perimeter secure, everyone form up on me and let's move out."

"Sarge this ones still alive." I looked over toward Parker and saw that under his large kangaroo like foot he had a solarian pinned, still very much alive.

I walked over to him and asked in a low growl. "Where are the krogan?" He spat in my face, I grabbed the collar of his chest plate and picked him up off the ground then slammed him into the wall. "Talk you little horn headed toad!"

He slowly began to speak; his voice was slow and his breathing was heavy. "You…you…you don't scare me…son of the demon…your nothing…compared to father…reaper."

That's when I punched him in order to get him to talk a little faster. "I said talk god damn you!"

He narrowed his eyes at me then started coughing up green blood before he spoke. "You'll have to kill me…because I won't talk to…"

I punched him in the face again. "How about now asshole?"

He spat out a tooth. "Never…" He replied being as defiant as possible.

I punched him again and again until he went down. "Had enough, or should I continue?"

He then slowly started to sit back up and said. "You can hurt me all you want…but I will never break…NEVER!" I pulled out my knife and slowly dragged it across his face, I didn't cut him, I just wanted to give him a little incentive.

"Do you know what this is? This is the fang of the savage, it's a batarian trench knife, feared by many, I know first-hand how it feels to be cut by this knife, do you know what it's like to feel your flesh being carved open by cold steel? Let's find out shall we." I kicked him in the face and drove the knife through his shoulder, he screamed in pain. "WELL! I'm…WAITING!" I shouted to try and get him to speak faster.

"I…will never…talk!" He cried all the while trying his best not to give me the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

I began to twist the knife while it was still in his shoulder, he screamed even louder. "I can do this all day! NOW TALK!"

He just looked me in the eyes and said with a strained voice. "You…will burn…in hell…demon spawn!" I was about to continue when his head just exploded, I looked up and saw Trevor holding his pistol as it was still smoking.

"What the hell did you kill him for?" I asked with an angry tone.

Trevor slowly put his gun back on his belt then replied. "You were making him suffer needlessly, that's not interrogation that's torture, we don't torture people…we just don't."

"He would've talked though…" I argued, that's when he said something to me that I'll never forget, something that still makes me hate my actions to this day.

"What was it he called you Cody? A demon spawn right? Well I'm not so sure about you but I think that what you were doing was what a demon might do to someone. Sure he might've deserved it but that doesn't make it okay let alone right, sure he would've done the exact same to us but that doesn't mean you should stoop to their level, we're not monsters, don't become the monster, even if it means we save the colony." He was right, what I did was unforgivable, I didn't have to make him suffer, I didn't even want to make him suffer, all I wanted to do was save my home, but I wasn't about to do what they do to get it done.

"You're right, they already think my dad is a monster, and I won't prove them right about me either." We regrouped and pushed onward, the thought of what I'd done to that black heart still fresh in my mind, it would be something I would carry with me to my grave. Eventually we found Arlak company, they were still alive and fighting off a bunch of heavy mecs, there were dozens of them all marching on them from down the street, the krogan didn't have anything to bring them down fast enough, no rockets, grenades, missiles, or anything, they didn't even have any of their tanks left to help them, but we did for sure. "Okay guys, this is what were gonna do, were gonna flank these things and hit them from behind with the ion weapons, they seem to do more damage to armor than anything we have, but wait until my command to fire, move out."

We snuck past the mecs undetected, once we were behind the line we open fired on the mecs, we didn't hold anything back. Once the mecs knew what was happening they started to fire on us, we held firm, luckily the mecs couldn't get to us easily sense we had taken up cover in a downed building, they might've been big, but they weren't bulldozers. Eventually the krogan found out what we were doing and started hitting the mecs from behind, I even saw one of them tackle one of those big bastards to the ground, then he ripped off its arms and started to beat it to death with them, in case it's not obvious krogan love to fight, doesn't matter what who or where they fight, as long as they get to partake in the violence.

Eventually I saw Chergg leading the pack. "Come on you little pyjacks move in, we can't let these kids have all the fun, RRRRAAAHHHH!" He charged in and blasted about four of the mecs in the face plate. "I…AM…KROGAN!" He knocked one down and ripped off the mecs head then threw it into another on coming mec, then the mec he'd just taken down started to make a beeping sound, everyone knew what was about to happen, it was about to blow. Instead of running away from it he just picked it up and held it over his head, holy shit this guy is strong. "HERE, CATCH!" He threw the hulking machine right into the oncoming mecs as it exploded on impact. He picked up his gun and dusted himself off. "Weren't you supposed to stay in the bunker with the colonists?" Chergg asked a bit annoyed that we'd stolen some of the glory from him I'd imagine.

"Hello to you too Chergg." I replied almost sarcastically.

He sighed sounding somewhat apologetic when he said. "Sorry kid we're just a bit on edge sense we got our asses handed to us by those fucking night shade tanks, and don't get me started on the shield going down."

"That's why we're out here, we came out here to try and save as many people as we can, and try to figure out why the shield went down along with who told our reinforcements that we didn't need them, by the way we think that we may have a mole." I replied stating everything we'd found out.

He just shrugged and said back. "So what if you have a mole, it's not like those little guys can do much other than dig in the dirt. That's what they do right?"

"Not that kind of mole, the other kind, you know the kind that's a spy." I wasn't really angry that he'd made that mistake, but still he probably should've figured it out.

"Oh…duh, okay let's get going, we were just on our way to help out spartan team, assuming there not dead yet." He said as he walked past me and headed for spartan team.

I smiled and added. "Great, we were just about to ask you to help with that, c'mon let's go people."

"You heard the fox let's go boys!" We headed toward the last known location of spartan squad, they were in no better shape than crusader squad was, if anything they were worse off, there was barely a paw full of them left, we knew we had to do something.

I looked to Chergg and said. "We need a plan of attack, any ideas?"

He nodded his head and said with a grin and an overly confident tone. "Just one, attack."

Please tell me he doesn't mean what I think he means. "That's not a plan that's…" Before I could get another word out he interrupted me and just blasted at the top of his lungs.

"CHARGE!" The krogan started to charge the tanks open firing on them with everything they had.

"ARE YOU FUCKERS CRAZY?!"I was seriously asking, but who was I kidding, I was talking to the wrong group of guys, and these guys I already knew had done some pretty crazy and or amazing stuff ever sense they'd been formed during the reaper invasion by a krogan clan chief by the name of Urgnaut Wrex, a freelance merc who'd been rumored to been recruited by the legendary commander Shepard, and after that he'd returned to his home world and started to make some changes to the krogan way of life, many of his kind thought he was betraying their way of life, or at least the males did, as for the females they supported him wholeheartedly, and it was a good thing too because after the genophage, a bio-weapon that had been used to sterilize the krogan over three hundred years ago, was cured most of the krogan wanted to go to war with the rest of the galaxy and take revenge for what the turians and solarians had done to them, granted they brought it upon themselves but still wanted pay back for it, especially after they'd save the galaxy from a race of insect like aliens called the rachni which attempted to take control of the galaxy until along came the krogan who were more than happy to save them from the rachni, when I first heard of how the council treated the krogan after that I kind of felt bad for them, especially sense they're race was dying out and no one else cared, that is until the commander came along and fixed the mistake with the help of one Dr. Mordan Soless, who like the commander had to make the ultimate sacrifice to do the right thing.

The krogan all charged in blindly just shooting anyone in black armor, they even started jumping on top of the tanks and throwing the pilots out and dropping in grenades to finish off anyone inside. "Should we…help them?" Trevor was just confused as to know what to do next, so was everyone else, we were supposed to help them out but from what we saw they didn't really need us to help.

I just turned back to him and said. "No I think they got this actually." And they did, up until out of nowhere a giant fireball came falling from the sky, at first I thought it was just a random meteorite, I found out how mistaken I was when it landed, it was actually a new kind of war mec that I'd never seen before, it was twice the size of the other mecs we'd already fought, it had four arms and some kind of back-pack looking hulk of metal on its back, I wasn't sure what it was for until it opened up and a large gun popped out and hung over its shoulders and began to charge.

"Fuck, TITAN MEC!" Chergg shouted as he shoved some of his men behind cover, never thought I'd see a krogan do that. It began to fire some kind of blue energy-based weapon at the krogan, each shot that hit turned them into a steaming pile of goo.

"Quick, take cover!" I called out to my squad. We all ducked behind cover and tried to stay out of its line of sight, anytime a krogan would get close to it that damn thing would just grab them and throw them like a rag doll into the air and shoot at them like a hunter shoots a clay pigeon. "What the hell is that behemoth?" I asked to literally anyone, as I had never seen such a mec before.

"It's called a titan mec." Vohmeg answered, sounding a little worried, which made me worry a bit, because if a krogan is worried about something then you should definitely worry too.

"What the hell is a titan mec?" I asked him directly.

"A highly advanced super battle robot with enough fire power to take down a war ship." He replied sounding like he'd fought one of these things before.

My eyes shot open with both surprise and a little bit of fear just before I asked. "What kind of war ships?"

The mec fired at us, just barely missing us and hitting a nearby building reducing it to rubble. "Dreadnoughts, mostly." Vohmeg answered bluntly.

"Oh that's not good." I said in a mellow but still worried tone of voice. "How the hell do we take this thing out?"

Vohmeg then asked with a serious tone. "Anyone got a portable nuke launcher?"

A nuke? That's what it takes to bring this thing down a god damn nuke? "Oh you've got to be shitting me." The mec then started to charge us, it might have been big but it was fast on its feet thanks to some hover jets on its feet.

"Shit, MOVE, MOVE!" Vohmeg shouted as the mec plowed right through our cover just as we dodged the giant war machine, it then switched from its laser gun to two chain guns mounted inside of two of its arms, it started shooting at us all, each chance we got we shot at it but it didn't do much, this thing was well shielded.

"Damn it, what does it take to kill this thing?" I asked angrily, the more I fight this thing it seems the more pissed I become. Then the next thing I knew the mec reached for me and tried to grab me, I leapt out of the way just in time.

I then heard someone crying out. "Help!"

I looked up and saw that it had one of my squad mates. "Oh shit TREVOR!" I cried out as I started shooting that fucking mec in the face plate, the mec started to charge it's laser gun, I saw the look on Trevor's face, it was that of fear, he knew in this moment he was about to die and none of us could save him, all we could do was watch as the mec prepared to fire.

"TREVOR NO!" Vicki screamed as she saw her lover in the claw of the large war machine, she had to be restrained by two of our squad mates to keep her from rushing to meet the same fate as her boyfriend.

Who gave one last look at her and said in a calm and mellow tone. "I love you Victoria, I always will." He then closed his eyes, accepting his fate as the two-ton war machine laser began to fire, the blast connected to his chest plate, but that's when the most bazaar thing happened, the shot just balled up into a soccer ball sized sphere then bounced off of him and flew back into the mecs laser gun effectively destroying its weapon. The mec turned its head and realized what was going on.

"What the…?" I was utterly confused as to what just happened, how could he have survived that? He was hit at point blank range. "Quick, while it's distracted FIRE!" We all started to fire on the mec, it dropped Trevor and he retreated to a safe distance behind the mec and started shooting at the mec. The krogan's weapons didn't seem to even scratch it, the same could be said for our ion weapons. "There has to be an easier way to kill this thing!" I shouted out to anyone who'd listen.

"There is one way without the use of heavy arms, hop on its shoulders and shoot under its armor just beneath the head." Chergg called out to me, I guess he's dealt with one of these things before.

Finally we had a chance to turn this fight around and fuck this thing up. "Great idea Chergg, okay do you think you could throw me up there?" He didn't answer with words, he just picked me up, spun me around, then let me fly, as soon as I landed on that things back I climbed up and started to shoot it in the wiring under the armor with my ion rifle, it was much more effective than before. "Eat this you over grown tin can!" I shouted as I emptied the gun into the mecs chassis, the mec began to spark and eventually caught flame as its legs began to buckle under its own weight. It fell flat on its front dead as a door nail, we all began to cheer until we all heard a beeping coming from the mec, it slowly began to pick up its speed, that's when we realized it was about to blow.

"TAKE COVER!" Chergg cried out, we all ran for cover and just barely escaped the blast.

"Trevor!" Vicki ran over to her lover and hugged him as tightly as she could and just began to cry tears of joy, she was relieved to see her lover was still alive. "Thank god, oh thank god you're okay." She pulled his head down and kissed him passionately. I walked over to the two love birds and waited for them to finish their kiss before I spoke to the rhino who I'd just saw cheat death. She pulled away for a second and just looked him in the eyes. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." She half scolded as she was just plane happy to see him still alive.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt the moment but how the hell are you not dead? That laser should've turned you into goop." I said nonchalantly.

Trevor just looked at his chest and saw what I saw as well, nothing. Absolutely nothing was there to suggest that he'd been shot, his chest plate wasn't even scorched or scratched or anything for that matter. "I…I don't know…I shouldn't be standing here." He replied just as confused as the rest of us who just looked at him like he was immortal.

"Yeah no kidding kid." Chergg came walking up to us. "That mec had an eezo based laser, there's no way you should've survived, even with your shielding up at full power a shot that close to you should've torn right through your shields and killed your ass, unless you had a new kind of shield that's strong enough for it."

That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks, Kyle's new shielding hardware. "Oh my god, that's it. Kyle's new shielding for our armor, that's how your still alive, it's based off of the prothian shield remember?"

Chergg then looked at me then asked. "Wait, isn't that the kid who said his generator kept blowing up in his face? How did he manage to get this one right?"

"He managed to get the right amount of hyper eezo and now the shielding hardware in our armor is strong enough to deal with just about anything, but that doesn't mean that it's okay for you guys to test it out." I looked back at the krogan, I saw the looks on their faces and they just groaned, I knew that's what they were thinking.

"Well it looks like you kids might just be able to pull this off without losing anyone, Arlak company set up shop and tend to the wounded, we need to hold this position at all cost, as for you kids you should get that shield back up and running before that damn cannon starts to fire on us." Chergg stated as he got into full commander mode.

"We also need to get long range coms back up and running too, otherwise were screwed." I added knowing that we still had a lot of work ahead of us.

"You leave that to me." Vohmeg put his hand on my shoulder with a smile. "I can get that thing up and running faster than a solarian croaks." All of the other krogan began to chuckle with him, I guess it was an inside joke because I didn't get it, other than the fact that solarians don't live more than forty years.

"Alright, here's the plan then…" I pulled up the map of the city on my omni-tool and showed my krogan merc friend find his goal. "This is the long-range communication hub, it connects to just about anywhere in the galaxy, it can't be destroyed easily due to the fact that it's surrounded by tons of its own personal shields, access to it is only made by remote to control it, but it has military encryption so no one can just hack it, but my dad gave me something that can help you get into it and get it back on line, a back door in the network, just use this password and it should be good to go, then once you have use the activation command known as gamma five alpha Zulu tango and you should be in business."

"So did your dad have a feeling that this might happen?" He asked diligently.

I just shrugged and replied with. "He's always prepared for just about any eventuality."

"Good enough for me, I'm off, I'll see you later kid, oh and in case you're wondering no, this doesn't count as my one free merc job I owe you."

We contacted Alice and the tanks, Alice had already done away with the snipers as expected from someone using a gunship to deal with small ground units like that, the tanks however were in a bit of a rough spot and needed back up so we all headed to their last known location in the attempt to help clear out the mortar crews they'd been sent to deal with, I just hoped that we wouldn't be too late to help them, but with Alice flying her gunship there was no way that those bastards would get the drop on us, even if they did they wouldn't be able to do a thing to us with our new shields in place, finally, things were looking up for us again.

(A/N: Bet you all thought Trevor was done for huh? Bet you all thought he was gonna bite the dust well the jokes on you if you did, and yes I know that's a bit of a middle finger to you guys but to be fair I technically hinted at it when I first put the shield into the story so it should've been moderately obvious. Anyway time for the spoiler, in the next chapter of ZME, Cody has to save Alice, again, the squad hitches a ride from Shakrimi's sister Tsloona, and Cody has a brief encounter with a mysterious guardian angel. Now normally I'd add a few extra chapters when I'm late for updates on my fanfics but today I'm a little pressed for time on a few things but I promise next time I will update the story with three chapters as away to apologize to you guys. Alright that's all for now, and happy holidays everyone.)


	22. Chapter 21: Turning the tied

(A/N:Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 21, one of the three chapters I promised you all today as compensation for being late last time I posted a chapter. Hope you enjoy them, and just so you know things are going to slow down after these three chapters for a little bit so please lower your expectations for action for a little bit, alright let's get to it shall we.)

Chapter 21: Turning the tied

We helped spartan team out with repairing their outpost and fixed up some of the night shade tanks since they were reduced down to a very small number of marines and mercs and arlak company couldn't stay and help them either, they had to head to the shield generator to find out who shut it down and to try and get it back up and running again. After we'd helped fix some of the tanks we headed off to help our tank units, we had to be careful though, sense we weren't sure of how many more mecs the black hearts had left, or what types they still had, I'd hoped it wouldn't be any more titan mecs as they were harder to kill than the normal heavy mecs. Vicki seemed to still be shaken up about Trevor nearly getting killed as she never left his side for even a second, she seemed to be rather clingy out of her fear of losing her first true love forever which she'd almost come face to face with too. I told her that she might have to at some point during our long walk toward samurai team, she said she understood that it was a possibility as we kept on going.

I could tell that Trevor wasn't as shaken as Vicki was about it, especially when he pulled her to his side to try and reassure her. "Hey it's okay baby, you don't have to worry anymore remember? These shields will keep us safe from anything, isn't that right sarge?"

I just couldn't get used to people calling me that, I'd been known as private for so long that it's become a part of me almost. "Yeah I think so, but then again I'm not sure if they function on the same scale of the shield for the city, as far as I know Kyle never had a chance to test them like his prototype generator, and even then it was a gamble to see if it'd pay off."

"Well judging by how well it worked back there I think we're golden from here on out." Trevor backed up as he banged his fist on his chest plate, Vicki just wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

Then she said directly to her boyfriend with a serious voice. "Still though you'd better not get killed, you made a promise to me and I expect you to keep it."

Trevor smiled back at her and said. "Don't worry my little kitty cat, we'll get through this and you'll have everything you want from me, till death do we part."

I stopped and turned toward them as I took notice of what he'd just said. "Come again?" I asked puzzledly.

"Oh, I actually proposed to Vic last night in the bunker." He admitted to us all.

Then Vicki held up her left paw and showed off her engagement ring, and boy did it have a big rock on it. I'm not kidding this thing was like the size of a strawberry, I guess that's one of the benefits of being an auctioneer's son. "And I said yes, you're looking at the future Mr. and Mrs. Trevor Green."

Alice must've been listening in over our radio because she started gushing over their big announcement. "Oh my god I'm so happy for you guys, congratulations Vic."

"Thanks Alice…" Vicki replied with her mood suddenly much happier than before. "Oh by the way do you think you could get your sister to make us our cake? You know the one who owns the bakery in Gemini district?"

Alice had an older sister who owned a very popular bakery in the city, usually it took a while to get an order listed if you wanted something big like a wedding cake. But what Alice said next made it sound like she might have to wait a little longer than usual. "Sure, but I think your gonna have to wait for her to get the insurance claim because I just saw her bakery and…well it's not looking like it used to."

"Are you kidding me? Those black heart fuckers, oh when I get my paws on them I'm going to rip them a new asshole for screwing with my big day!" Vicki looked pissed, just as she did earlier when she kicked her dad's ass. I would have told her to calm down but I didn't think I'd survive the reprisal, so I just asked her something that might distract her.

"When is your big day gonna happen? Because if I know Alice well enough, which I'm pretty sure I do…"

Just then she cut in. "And you'd better say what I think you're going to say red."

Man do I know her or what? "Then she's probably going to want us to be there too, because she absolutely loves weddings."

I could sense the smile curling around Alice's face through the radio all the way from our current position. "Good boy, you might just get lucky tonight, assuming we can…" A loud explosion on her side of the radio cut her off.

"Alice? ALICE DO YOU READ ME?!" I cried out, but was given no response. "Track her last known location now!" I shouted to Parker, he was our radar mammal.

It only took him about five seconds to find her when he said. "She's eight clicks away from here over in south alpha district."

Oh thank god, that's not too far from our position. "Is her craft destroyed?"

"No sir but…oh no." He said with an almost deafening pause.

"What, what is it?" I was in a panic.

He looked up at me with a worried look on his face. "She's been shot down, and I can see enemy reinforcements converging on her."

I went from panicked to straight up fearful. "Everyone head for south alpha now, double time it people! I already lost her once I'm not losing her again!" We ran faster than I think any of us had ever ran in our lives, we got there in no time and not a second too soon as we'd found the black hearts had amassed a large enough force to take the gunship and the pilot who at this moment in time was my girlfriend, who was fighting for her life at this time, she had the wisdom to take a gun before we'd left the bunker, so much for her logic that guns cause more problems than…what am I talking about this right now for? I've got to save my bunny. "Move in, deadly force, but don't shoot Alice or I'm going to kick your ass when this is over!" We charged in guns blazing, our shields did just what we all assumed they'd do, they caused the enemy's fire to bounce off of us and sent them flying back at the enemy, which I thought was mildly amusing. "No quarter, show these fuckers what happens when they attack our home! OOH-RAH!" I shouted out to the squad as we slowly began to overcome the enemy, I guess they weren't counting on us having a prototype shielding hardware in our suits because they just kept shooting us and then catching their bullets in their own faces.

"CODY!" I heard Alice call out to me, I turned and saw a batarian holding her in a head lock with a gun to her head.

I Ran over to her and aimed my gun for his head. "Let her go four eyes!"

"Not gonna happen fox, first drop the gun then we'll AH!" A shot rang out behind me and hit the gun out of his hand, he cursed in his native tongue for a second, or at least I think he did because I couldn't understand what he said, even though I had a translator on my omni-tool, Alice then raised her leg up and quickly kicked him in the groin with her heel then when she landed and he'd started kneeling and holding his boys she booted up her omni-tool and froze him solid with her cryo blast weapon on her omni-tool.

I rushed over to her in the attempt to hug her. "Alice are you…?"

"Hold that thought." She picked up a metal rod from some shattered concrete and started to unleash her frustrations on the poor bastard she'd frozen. "GOD…DAMN…MOTHER…FUCKERS…SHOOTING…ME…DOWN…IN…MY…NEW…GUNSHIP!" She just reduced him to small pieces of ice while he was still frozen, and still alive of course, I didn't dare get close to her as I'd never seen her like this, it scared the living shit out of me to be honest. She took a quick breath and turned back to me and saw the look of fear on my face. "What? They had it coming." I just stood there with my jaw a gape. "Oh for god sake get over it, this is a war zone, and people die in a war zone." She just walked off like it never happened, I didn't know what to think of her at the moment, part of me was proud of her for kicking ass while another part was scared that she had just gotten a taste of killing and would soon grow to like it, either way I chose to get a tattoo of our anniversary on my arm after we were done with this fight. "God…DAMN it! Look what they did to Jessica."

Uhhhhhh…I'm sorry but who the hell is she talking about? "Uh…who's Jessica?"

"My gunship. Oh and by the way I've claimed this thing as my own and I don't care what the alliance says they can just buy a new one."

"Uh…okay." I didn't want to piss her off for any reason so I just went with it.

She started to inspect the damage of the downed aircraft and began to get even angrier. "Grr just look at the damage they've done to my baby, this is gonna take weeks to fix up I mean look what they did to the starboard engine, and look at the stabilizers, their all but destroyed, fuckers owe me a shit ton of credits for this."

Tell me she isn't serious. "Okay for real? You literally just got this thing calm down before you get all worked up. " She just glared at me. I just narrowed my eyes onto her and said. "Don't you give me that look we're still in the middle of a fight here and…do you hear whistling?" I looked up and saw…FUCK! "Missiles, RUN FOR IT!" I grabbed Alice and carried her off over my shoulder and got her behind cover.

"NO MY BABY!" Alice cried, I was just annoyed, she was about to get blown up and all she cared about was a fucking gunship? I don't…you know what no. I'm not going to say it again because it would just be a waste of my breath. The missiles impacted the ground and destroyed the gunship, there was nothing left of it but scattered debris, we all peered up over our cover and just took a look at the wreckage of the fallen craft. "SON OF A…BITCH!" Alice took off her helmet and threw it at the wreck. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" She began to start kicking dead bodies of black heart troopers to try and vent.

I walked over to her in the attempt to calm her down. "Alice calm down it's just a…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" She blasted at me at full volume. "I WILL NOT…CALM DOWN FOR THIS! I JUST GOT THAT THING AND NOW IT'S GONE!"

Okay you know what I'm not dealing with her bullshit today. "IT'S…A…FUCKING…GUNSHIP!" I screamed in her face. "Just be happy you weren't in it when it blew up, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation." She started to pout a bit, seriously though how can you get so attached to something you'd just gotten to use for a few seconds? Everyone was staring at us for our little argument. "What are you staring at? Form a perimeter!" They all got back to their duties and started to do a shell count to see how much ammo we had left, we weren't taking any chances. "By the way Vic, thanks for the save with Alice and that batarian."

Vicki paused from counting her shells to look over to me and ask. "What are you talking about? That wasn't me." I was confused, she was the best sniper on my team and she wasn't the one who save my girlfriend.

"Well then who was it?" I asked back.

"Beats me, I was more focused on the black hearts in front of me, same for most of us." I was just confused, if none of my squad saved Alice then who did? We all heard a loud shrieking sound approaching us and growing louder as it got closer to us, it sounded like it was coming from the sky, I looked up and saw where it was coming from. Enemy gunships in attack formation.

"WATCH OUT!" I cried to warn the squad as the enemy crafts started firing rockets at us. We all took cover in the nearby buildings, we might have had new shields but we weren't stupid, we weren't just going to leave it to chance that we were going to survive a direct hit from a rocket. The rockets basically made a bunch of craters outside of our hiding places, we just needed a way to get rid of those things and fast. Vicki and the snipers had an idea to use their own rockets against them by shooting them with their rifles, before they did though Alice asked them to just kill the pilot of just one of them so she could have a new gunship all to herself, normally I'd object to that but there was no way we were going to save our tanks without air support so I told them to just go with it. Vicki took the first shot and fulfilled her request from Alice, killing the pilot of the first closest gunship and then continuing with the rest as she just took out one craft after the other, same could be said for the rest of the snipers in the unit, but it wasn't long until more gunships came to back them up.

"Second wave in coming." Parker cried as he looked at his radar to get an idea of how many black hearts were coming for us. The gunships then locked on to our hiding place and made themselves ready to fire when I heard someone over our radio.

"Hey kid can you hear me?" It was the familiar voice of a Krogan merc I'd sort of befriended on the other end of this line.

"Vohmeg? Is that you?" I asked hoping I wasn't imagining his voice.

Thankfully I found I wasn't when he replied to me. "Yeah, I got the com system up and running again, where do you need help at because it sounds like you could use a hand, or a paw? What do you guys…?"

Oh my god dude prioritize please. "VOHMEG!" I was getting impatient as the gunships began to fire on us, thankfully their rockets didn't destroy our hiding spot.

"Sorry, anyway where do you need help?" He asked fully ready to give us a hand.

"South alpha district, we need some air support." I replied to him, but that's when a different voice cracked over the radio, this one sounded feminine.

"Copy, this is hornet one with hornet squadron inbound now, hang tight kids we're on our way." It was Shakrimi's sister over the coms.

"Oh thank god your still alive." I said feeling relieved.

"Don't thank us just yet kid, we still have to get there." She was right I'm afraid, we still had to wait for back up and god only knew how long that would take. Luckily it wasn't as long as our enemies would've liked because out of nowhere hornet squadron came flying in to the rescue and took out at least three of the enemy crafts with their rockets before they even knew what was going on.

"Hit those fuckers with our rocket launchers now!" I ordered to my squad mates. They prepped their launchers and fired on the unsuspecting crafts affectively reducing their numbers and ending the fight quicker. "Thanks for the assist uh…I'm sorry I'm afraid I've forgotten your name. I know your Shakrimi's sister…" I said feeling a bit awkward and also guilty when she interrupted me over the radio.

"No worries kid, names Tslonna, Tslonna Vonshah, ace and lead pilot of hornet squadron and for the moment one of your saviors." She replied as she and her squadron began to land their crafts on the ground, she hopped out of the craft and made her way over to me while I did the same. "But weren't you supposed to be…"

I cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "Yes-yes I know were not supposed to be out here, but it's a good thing we are otherwise this battle would be over by now."

"True enough, but just so you know I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when my sister finds out that you came out here." She Added plainly.

I knew Shakrimi was not one to be fucked with, but to be honest I wasn't really as scared of her as I was my dad. "I'm more worried about my old man than your sister to be honest."

"Either way your screwed, so where were you guys headed? I could give you a lift in my bird if you want." She offered as she pointed back to her gunship with her thumb.

Well naturally I wasn't going to pass up a free ride let alone a chance to help out samurai team quicker. "We were headed for team samurai's last position to rescue them and our tanks."

"Oh yeah, I heard that they were pinned down by a mortar crew in that area, I think they're using wraith shells on the alliance, or at least that's what my sister told me." She said casually.

"She's still alive?" I asked with shock.

She started to laugh at me. "Are you kidding me? She's a speacture and a damn powerful biotic to boot, and you're asking if she's still alive? Of course she is, if our dad taught her anything it's how to survive in a war zone on her own."

"Hey uh, I hate to interrupt but can you girls help me get that black heart gunship up and flying again? The one I had is…well…it's over there in a smoking heap." Alice said as she pointed in the direction of her now dead craft.

Tslonna looked over to where she was pointing and said. "Oh damn, lucky you weren't in it when it blew huh?"

"That's what I said, but she just cared more about the gunship than her own life." I scolded Alice as I glared over to her, she just flipped me off a bit.

To be honest I kinda thought that she'd be on my side, but I was surprised when Tslonna added. "Well I can't say I blame her to be fair. My gunship is like a baby to me, sure I've got like three kids back home but I still love this old thing as if it were my own child." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, not only did she sympathize with Alice in this regard but she felt the same way about her craft, you know what fuck it I give up trying to understand women, it's just an uphill battle and I am not gaining any ground from my efforts.

Not long after Alice asked yet again. "So, my new bird?"

Tslonna nodded then cried out. "Velshah, Stomfay…" A blue and a pink skinned asari came running up to her in their pilots uniforms. "See if that enemy bird is still flight worthy and if it's not fix it if you can and fit it with a friendly tracking beacon so we don't shoot her down by mistake."

They both saluted and said in unison. "MA'AM YES MA'AM!" They got to work on the downed gunship and pulled out the dead pilot.

"Okay everyone pile into miss Vonshah's gunship and be quick about it." Everyone but Alice piled into the gunship for obvious reasons of course. Velshah and Stomfay said it would take about five minutes to fix the damage to the black heart gunship and an extra ten minutes to apply a new friend foe beacon on it without sacrificing the old one for the black hearts, that way we'd be able to have someone get through any enemy automated defenses without being seen as an enemy pilot, plus we'd have an inside track on the enemy's movements through their own coms.

We were in the air for a good five minutes before we got a call from samurai team, and a certain someone who I wasn't expecting on the line. "This is samurai outpost, we need immediate assistance, is anyone out there who can help?"

She sounded panicked, Tslonna picked up her radio and answered her sister's frantic call. "This is hornet one, I read you samurai, hold on big sis I'm coming and I've got the militia on board my bird to help out."

Oh why? Why did she have to tell her that so soon? "WHAT?!" She didn't sound too happy to hear that as she started to shout even louder into the radio. "IS THE FOX KID WITH YOU?"

"Yeah he's…" Before she could answer Shakrimi just growled into the radio.

"Put…him…on, NOW!" She had clear anger in her voice. I picked up the radio speaker and spoke to the now angry speacture.

"Hey Shakrimi, how are…" I tried to calm her down but she just started up again.

"I THOUGHT WE TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THAT BUNKER MISTER!" She shrilled at the top of her lungs, it kind of made my ears start to ring a little.

"Oh don't get your quads in a twist." I thought by using krogan slang she'd try to listen, didn't help.

"YOU DELIBERATELY DISOBEYED A DIRECT ORDER YOU LITTLE…"

Oh god I just know I'm gonna regret saying this to her later. "OH WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY? We have bigger problems remember?"

I could tell that she wasn't calm yet, but she did understand somethings were more important than chewing me out at the moment. "Grr fine, but when this is over I'm going to kick your…"

"Yeah-yeah get in line, what's the situation with the mortar crews?" I replied not exactly caring if she was mad anymore.

"They've got us dug in deep…" An explosion cut her off for a brief second. "Shit! We can't move and we can't get a fix on them without getting blown up."

I didn't expect it to be easy, but hey everything's gone to hell anyway so what difference does it make. "What's the status on the maikos we sent to you?"

"There still…wait those were your tanks? Where did…you know what never mind just give us a fix on the mortar crews and hit 'em with everything you got." She replied just before she was cut off by another explosion.

"You got it, oh and we got long range coms up and running again so do me a favor…" I was about to tell her what to do but she said it for me.

"Contact the first fleet and the ascension, yeah I figured, I'll get right on it." Our call was ended by an explosion on the port side of the craft.

Tslonna just growled as she looked out the window on her left. "Shit, we got company, hang on kids I'm about to do some evasive maneuvers." I looked out the side window of the cockpit and saw three enemy gunships coming for us, they all started to fire rockets in unison, Tslonna started to use serpentine to try and shake them off as best she could flying low through the city streets, she swung around each corner she could with such ease and each time she did she was able to get a little farther ahead of them, the black heart pilots weren't nearly as good at low flying through and between buildings as she was. "Hang on I'm gonna try something." She shouted as she pulled back on the stick and flipped her bird over the enemy crafts, they just flew past her and started to stop and turn around but she had already armed her rocket launchers. "How's about a little game of tag, YOUR IT!" She cried as she pushed the button releasing a barrage of rockets in their direction and as a result they went down each in a ball of fire. "Too easy." I'll bet anything that she's done this before.

"Nice flying there." I said praising her.

She looked over to me with a smirk. "Well I am an ace of my squadron after all, you should see me in a fighter I'm like way…" She was cut off as we took another hit from the rear, the gunship was spinning out of control. "Shit, the stabilizers are out, hang on kids!"

"Everyone buckle in!" I ordered and they obeyed, they were all quick to buckle up in their seats as we just kept spinning out of control.

"Mayday-mayday, this is hornet one we're hit, we're going down in south alpha district…" We hit the ground hard, we were all alive and unharmed, and I was pissed off that we'd been shot down.

"Damn it! We need to get to samurai team now…" Machine gun fire started to rip through the roof of the craft, thankfully our shields took most of the damage, so glad Kyle gave them to us before we'd left otherwise we'd all be dead by now. "FUCK, WE'RE PINNED!" Trevor shouted with obvious worry.

"Damn it, I must've missed seeing one from behind us, how could I have missed this play? I practically invented it." Tslonna criticized herself.

"QUIT BEING A BITCH AND LET'S FIND A WAY OUT OF HERE!" I heard more gun fire from behind us as the fire on our downed craft had just ceased, then I saw the gunship flying away as another one chased after it, the only thing was it was clearly a black heart gunship attacking it which lead me to believe that Alice had finally rejoined the fight. The enemy craft didn't have time to escape, it just went down and crashed into the street below and split in to about seven pieces, I then heard Alice cheering through our com system.

"How do ya like that ya sons a bitches?" The pilot of the enemy craft was still alive, I saw her crawl out of the cockpit, she was a pink skinned asari in a black hearts pilot jump suit, it looked like her leg was broken.

"Let's go see if we can't get her to talk a bit." I said as I opened the rear exit door of the gunship in which we used to board it, Trevor and Tslonna accompanied me as we made our way to the injured pilot. She looked terrified as we got closer, she tried to crawl away as we advanced, she stopped once I got in front of her. "Who did your master send to mess with our shield?" I asked in an intimidating tone as I crouched down to see her face.

"Please don't do this, I beg you!" She pleaded, I guess she thought we were going to kill her.

"I asked you a question and I expect an answer, TALK!" She winced with fear, it seemed she was more afraid of me then the last guy I interrogated.

"I don't know, I'm just a pilot. I thought that being Maleyshee the black heart ace would make me cool but I didn't know what they were really like until I got to know them better." She spoke with honesty, she clearly didn't want to be one of them anymore, either that or she could smell that death was at her door in this moment.

I started to speak a little softer. "Well maybe we can help you escape them, but only if you help us."

I'd hoped that she would be a bit more cooperative with us, but sadly I was mistaken. "I don't know anything I swear, I'm new to this whole thing, if I'd known just how messed up the reaper was I'd never have joined them."

"Then why did you?" Trevor asked in a very aggressive tone to try and get her to talk.

"Same as anyone who joins, I didn't have a choice…" She replied as her voice started to crack and tears began to fall from her face.

"LIAR!" He shouted at her, she jumped a bit by his reaction. "You had a choice and you chose wrong!"

"You don't understand…" She lifted up her sleeve and revealed small cuts on her wrist, I was shocked at the sight.

"My god, did they do this to you?" I asked with shock and surprise.

She just shook her head as she confessed the truth to us. "No, this was all me. I did it to get attention from my parents, they didn't care though, I…I did somethings that I'm not proud of, drug trafficking and prostitution, when they found out I'd gotten arrested they were so mad at me that they kicked me out of the house, out of desperation I cut myself and put myself in the hospital to try and make them feel guilty for kicking me out, but they just ignored it, the only one who seemed to care was father reaper."

"How did he recruit you?" I asked plainly.

"He said that I was but a child who made a mistake, a mistake that only loving parents could forgive me for, he filled my head with the idea that they never cared about me, at first I didn't listen but as time went on I fell for it just like everyone else does." I began to see a pattern, Crystal said that her parents didn't care about her just like this girl said, I began to think maybe he recruits his troops when they're at their most vulnerable and brainwashes them into serving him and the black hearts cause.

"Is that how he gets all his new recruits? By making them think their parents don't care about them and never did?" I asked as I started to put the pieces together.

"No, some of them come to him seeking a new and better future from the one their currently on which for most is nothing, everyone he recruits believe he can give them that future but most of them die before he can deliver on that promise."

"There's a big shocker." Trevor said sarcastically.

I just shot Trevor a look, one that said to back off already. Then I turned my attention back to her. "Where is the reaper now?"

She started to shake in fear at that question just before she answered me with. "I…I can't tell you that…"

"He asked you a question!" Trevor shouted at her while aiming his gun at her as to intimidate her.

She flinched again and cried. "If I tell you he'll kill me."

I turned back to Trevor and pushed his gun down. "Will you stop that already, you're not helping." I ordered to him just before I turned back to her and said to her in a calm tone. "We can protect you, we can hide you from…" A shot rang out and a bullet pierced her forehead ending her life. I looked around and saw no signs of any snipers from behind us but I knew I wasn't making this up. "Did anyone of you fire a shot?" I called the squad thinking one of them might be responsible.

"Negative, none of us have left the gunship yet and none of us have a clear shot on your current stand point." This was the second time Vicki's told me that no one had fired a shot near me, who the hell was doing this? And why did they kill this girl? She clearly wasn't a threat.

"Damn, back at square one." I complained, my one chance to get information on our enemy and it's taken away from me in a single shot. "Okay gang let's get going, Alice our bird is down and yours is the only one around here so guess what?"

"All aboard the I just saved your ass again express." She cheered as she flew around us.

"Just land the gunship thank you very much."

"What's the magic word?" She asked in a sing song voice.

I groaned as I rolled my eyes. "Please."

Then she replied just to be a brat. "Nope, they changed it."

I'm not sure if it was because of her smart mouth, nearly getting killed for who knows how many times it's been sense I had to deal with the black hearts or losing a possible chance to take down the reaper but it didn't matter because in that moment I just blew the fuck up on her. "ALICE YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH LAND THE DAMN GUNSHIP NOW BEFORE I SHOOT YOU IN YOUR CUNT!"

"Okay jeez I was just kidding around." She said with a somewhat apologetic voice.

"Well I'm sorry, I'm just a little on edge considering we just CHEATED DEATH! AGAIN!" I screamed back at her.

"Wait, again? How many times have you cheated death kid?" Tslonna asked with confusion.

I just sighed and said as I rubbed the stress from my eyes while saying. "More times than it should've been if you ask me."

Alice landed the gunship and the squad all ran over to her new craft, which she'd already named Jessica 2.0, I mean for real what the hell is up with her and naming her gunships? "Okay little bunny move over I'm flying this thing." Tslonna said as she tried to boot Alice out of the cockpit, but Alice was quick to object.

"Oh no you don't, this is my bird and no one drives my bird but me."

That's when Tslonna and Alice got into a little argument over who should be the pilot. "But I'm a more experienced pilot than you are and a fighter ace too." Tslonna replied sternly.

But Alice just said right back to her. "I don't care, I just got this thing right after I lost my last one and you're not taking the stick from me after…"

"Will you both just SHUT UP!" I shouted to try and get their attention. "I mean for fuck sake we're in the middle of a war zone and your both arguing about who should fly the damn gunship, just shut up and pile in so we can get going before more black hearts show up."

They both began to complain in unison. "But…"

"NOW GOD DAMN YOU!" I had already had enough of Alice today and I didn't need to take this crap from Shakrimi's sister too, they didn't say a word either of them, not even the rest of the squad said anything because they knew I was sick and tired of all of this bull shit already. Alice lifted the gunship off the ground and we made our way to finally help samurai team, and not a moment too soon as we found that our tanks were pinned down by the mortar crews and couldn't advance any further. "Get us in close and above them, we drop in on suspension cables and take them out, and with this bird flying their flag they'll never see it coming." I said as I began to load my gun. "Alright people you know the drill, let's rock-n-roll." The bay door opened up and the team began to hook up their cables and dropped to the unsuspecting mortar crews below.

They didn't even notice that we'd dropped down behind them until we started shooting them. "Oh shit how did they GAH!" I shot one as he was in mid-sentence, is it just me or do I pick these guys on purpose? We cleared out one mortar crew without being seen by the others, I managed to count three in number, not including this one, but since we'd already taken this one I saw no reason to just run up to the others let alone get back in the gunship and keep playing pop goes the weasel.

"I've got an idea, but we need to use this thing to do it." I pointed at the mortar launcher, some of them grinned with approval as we loaded up the first shell, I took the scope and called out launch coordinance. "Five degrees south east by thirty degrees west, twenty degrees up, six degrees to the right to compensate for wind resistance. Fire when loaded." They dropped a shell into the launch tube and it flew out of there like a frog in boiling water. The shell impacted the nearest target and destroyed the mortar crew before they even knew what hit them. But that's when the other crews took notice of what we'd done and they started shooting at us. "Reload next shell." I ordered as an enemy shell exploded next to us just a few feet from our standing point and the launcher. I picked out the next firing coordinance and gave the order to fire again, two down one to go.

"INCOMING!" Trevor shouted as he pointed at an incoming rocket.

"Take cover!" I shouted to the rest of the squad and they all dodged out of the way of the blast. "Shit." The rocket took out the launcher leaving us without a way to take out the other one. "Alice we need some back up here!"

"What do you need from me?" She asked as she circled overhead.

"Take out the last mortar crew fast!" I cried just before another rocket exploded near us. She flew over the mortar crew and dropped off some bombs, they exploded on impact decimating the last crew. "Someone find out where that rocket came from!" I ordered to everyone around me, another rocket came right for us.

"Over there, down by that car!" Vicki shouted as she aimed her rifle at the rocket and fired, with deadly accuracy she destroyed the rocket with a single shot.

"God damn, glad you're on our side." I said as she fired another shot and killed the rocketeer with the same amount of accuracy as before.

"I bet he wishes that I was on his side right now." She cracked a smile as she reloaded her gun. We regrouped with our tanks and with the remaining soldiers of samurai team, thankfully Shakrimi was among the survivors.

"She-she, I'm so glad to see you're okay." Tslonna cried as she ran and embraced her sister as if she hadn't seen her in a thousand years, which is actually how long the average asari lives to be to be honest.

"Glad to see you're okay too, when I heard your bird went down I assumed the worst." Shakrimi said as she returned the hug.

"Tell me you got through to the first fleet and the destiny ascension." I asked with an obvious tone of desperation.

She look down at me with a half satisfied look. "You bet I did, their on their way now and should be here within the hour."

"How long for certain?" I asked again with desperation.

She rubbed the back of her neck then said. "Half an hour tops, I think."

Half an hour? It'll take that long? "That's not good enough, they'll never get here before the cannon gets to the bunker."

"Well then let's try to get rid of it before it does its job. Or at the very least get the shield back up and running." Shakrimi replied as she crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah that reminds me…" I booted up my omni-tool and called Chergg and arlak company to see how their progress was going with getting the shield back on line. "Chergg, this is Cody Blaze do you copy?" I heard only static. "Chergg this is Cody do you read me? Arlak company respond. Someone talk to me please." I began to worry, I know that krogan can take care of themselves usually but they're not invincible, no matter how tough they think they are. "This isn't good, they should've checked in by now."

"I agree, it's not like Chergg to not check in, sure I haven't really gotten to know him as a friend but he's still a soldier, he should've at least checked in by now." Shakrimi said in agreement.

"I'll keep trying, Chergg do you copy?" I just kept on trying hoping they were still alive.

"Sorry Cody but I'm afraid your little Krogan friends are a little tied up at the moment." A voice broke through the silence, a voice I hoped I'd never hear again, Crystal.

"How the HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" I shouted angrily, perplexed that she was still alive after I'd just seen her meet her demise.

She began to chuckle over the radio then she said. "Oh believe me Cody, it's not too hard to escape death's icy grip, let alone deceiving you demon scum."

"What have you done with the krogan?" I demanded as I clenched my fist in anger.

"Like I said, they're a little tied up at the moment, but if you want them back so bad here's what we'll do, you surrender to us you and your entire squad and I'll let the krogan go. How does that sound to you?" She said in a smug tone, she was really starting to piss me off.

"I swear to god if you hurt them I'm going to rip out every single vertebrae out of your spine ONE PIECE AT A TIME!" I blasted at full volume.

"Oh is that so?" I heard a gunshot from the other end of the com. "That was one of the krogan…still feel like making good on your promise?" She asked with a high level of confidence.

That's when I shouted at her again. "GO TO HELL YOU SNOW WHITE BITCH!"

"Ooh I'm so scared, just remember though…" She fired two more times. "I'm the one with all the power, now be at the generator in five minutes or else more of your little krogan will be as good as dead in that time…so DON'T keep me waiting?"

(A/N:Uh-oh this ain't good, Crystal's still kicking and Arlack company has been captured by the black hearts, how is Cody gonna win this one, you'll just have to wait and see in the next chapter, which I'm not going to spoil this time guys, sorry but I'm kinda pressed for time today so I have to cut this shorter than I'd like.)


	23. Chapter 22: Phatoms of our past

(A/N: Here it is everybody chapter 22, just so you know this one is the longest chapter I've written for this story now, 11,499 words to be exact, also it's going to be a bit more action packed too so I hope you guys like it. Alright let's see how this pans out for everybody.)

Chapter 22: Phantoms of our past

I had to think of a way to save arlak company, but I was stumped and no one else had a brilliant idea either. "There has to be a way to get to them without surrendering, but how?" It may not have seemed like it but I was asking literally everyone and anyone around me.

"This isn't good, if they managed to catch arlak company then that can only mean one thing, the reaper and his honor guard are at the generator." Shakrimi theorized a very possible fact.

I stopped pacing for a second then looked up to her and asked. "Honor guard? Who are they?"

"His personal body guards that's who, and damn if they aren't tough to kill, he personally trains each and every single one of them in the art of killing, in all forms of combat too, melee weapons, guns, martial arts, you name it they've learned it. They're all dangerous even for me."

Oh great, their even a challenge for a speacture, what's next to happen today a god damn reaper popping out of nowhere and wiping out the galaxy like they did the first time? "But if we don't go save them they'll all die, and not to mention that if the ion cannon gets here then the colony is screwed too." I added feeling as though we were being backed into a corner, so much for my earlier speech.

"But how are we going to get the shield up again without being spotted or even caught?" Trevor asked a very good question, it's not like we could just walk right up to the shield generator and flip the switch, unless…

"I've got an idea…" I exclaimed with a bit of optimism. "We'll pull a trojan horse on them, they'll never see it coming until it's too late."

Shakrimi and Tslonna exchanged a look of confusion then looked back at me with the confusion still clearly written on their faces. "Uh…trojan horse?" Shakrimi asked rather confused.

I was quick to explain. "Back on earth there was a battle between the nations of Troy and Sparta, in order to take the trojans capital the Spartans built a giant wooden horse as a 'peace offering' because it was a family of horses who ruled over the nation at the time, but it was actually a trick as the Spartan army had hid some of their best men inside the damn thing and waited for the cover of night to come then they took them down with ease."

They both looked at me as if I had just said something so stupid that even they were questioning if I was in my right mind. It was around that point that Shakrimi asked. "So…your plan is to build a giant wooden horse and wait until night fall? That is the dumbest thing I've…"

I then felt as if they'd taken me too literal, so I interrupted her before she could finish. "No you dummy, we use the gunship and steal the armor off of the dead black hearts and get to the generator without getting shot at, they'll never see it coming." The two sisters simultaneously shared an 'oh' sound as they finally understood the plan.

"You know that actually might work. But I'd better go with you, if the reaper is there you'll need me and all the help you can get." I wasn't about to argue with her, she was right after all, in the files I'd read it said that bastard had taken down a whole platoon of asari commandos all by himself without breaking a sweat, and after that he'd taken down a bunch of heavy mecs as dessert, needless to say he was one tough son of a bitch.

But I just said with a new found level of confidence. "Wouldn't have it any other way, okay everyone change your armor and remember to switch out your shielding and install it into your new suits."

Shakrimi cocked an eyebrow before she asked. "Why do you guys…?"

"Long story short Kyle made us new shields that work just like the one we're trying to get to, and the best part is they really work better than we'd expected." I answered her as I cut her off.

"That sounds awesome, too bad I don't have one of those, but then again I usually just use my biotics as my shielding so I don't have to worry about getting shot." She said trying to sound like she had one over us and our shields.

I just looked up at her and asked back. "But can they reflect bullets off of you if you get hit and send them flying back at the enemy?"

She glared at me with mild hatred written all over her face. "I hate you." She said as she walked away to look for her disguise. My squad all got changed into the enemy's attire and we all loaded up in the gunship, I was the only one who was still in my armor as to make sure that the krogan wouldn't be killed by Crystal's dead line. "Alright here's the plan, since I'm the only one here who's had undercover experience with the black hearts I'll be the one to do all the talking, you just nod like you know what they're talking about." Shakrimi said as she dawned a suit of black heart armor and a helmet to cover her face from all who'd recognize her. It was a good thing these guys didn't discriminate when it came to recruits otherwise this would've been harder than it had to be.

"Were coming up on them now sis." Tslonna had taken the controls this time while wearing an enemy pilots jumpsuit to blend in, Alice pouted when they couldn't find a suit for her because as she'd mentioned before she didn't want anyone else to fly the gunship.

Shakrimi nodded her head then said. "Patch me through to anointed daughter."

"You got it sis, setting up the link now." It didn't take long for the link to be set up.

"Oh great and holy daughter of father reaper, I come with good tidings." Shakrimi spoke with her voice slightly deeper than usual.

"Speak this news then dear sister." Crystal replied, she seemed calm but alert to any possibility of deception, sadly she was smarter than she'd looked but hopefully she wouldn't figure this out until it was too late.

Shakrimi gave me a reassuring thumbs up as she continued. "By the grace of the enlightened one we have captured the son of the demon Joshua Blaze, he is bound and we bring him to you at the mercy of his holiness and our father."

I could just tell she was smiling so hard on her end of the com as she said in response. "Excellent, let me talk to him please." Shakrimi passed me the com and I spoke into it.

"Kiss my ass you snow white cunt, your little group of fanatics only got me because I let them take me." I said to sell the act, I could tell she bought it as I heard her chuckle on the other end of the line.

"If that's what you have to tell yourself, make sure he stays alive until he gets here, I want to see the look on his face when we tear his little bunker open like a fresh corpse." O…KAY…these people need a new hobby.

"As he will's it oh great anointed daughter." Shakrimi said as she finished.

Following her last words Crystal then said. "May he guide you on your path to salvation dear brothers and sisters."

Shakrimi grinned down at me and said with confidence. "That was…what's that expression you mammal say when something is too easy? Easy as pie right?"

"Yeah, that's the right expression. Here's another one, let's kick some ass." I said as I punched my fist into the center of my paw.

She smiled down at me and replied. "I'm with you all the way kid." We landed at the shield generator station where about fifty or so black hearts were standing guard over the defeated krogan and the generator which appeared to still be intact but had been shut down, thankfully they didn't destroy it but one thing bothered me, where were the solarians who were supposed to be in charge of the shields' defense?

"Where are the STG agents?" I asked the burning question on everyone's mind. There were no sign of them, no bodies, no sign of a fight, something didn't smell right about this.

"I don't know, but I don't like this, everyone stay frosty, okay kid…" Shakrimi tossed me a pair of handcuffs. "Let's see how well you fake being a hostage." I put the cuffs on my wrists, I made sure that they were loose enough that I could slide my paws out so I could get into the fight quickly.

"Alice stay on the gunship, and DON'T do anything stupid." I emphasized on the word don't more than any other word with her.

"When have I ever?" She glared as she folded her arms. The squad all dawned their helmets and the bay door opened up, they all walked out single file and I was in the center of them all as they crowded around me.

"Let's hope they buy this." I whispered to Shakrimi who then whispered back.

"Be quiet or your gonna blow our cover." She forced me onto my knees to make it look more convincing that I was their prisoner, it kinda hurt and I let her know as I glared up at her with an angry look. "Sorry I had to sell it." She whispered as Crystal strutted over with an overly satisfied grin.

"Well-well-well, we meet again Mr. Blaze. Did you miss me?" I spat in her face, she then punched me in the face and spoke as she wiped off my saliva from her face. "Now that is just plain rude, sure the krogan don't like me much either but at least they have some manners around a lady."

I just glared up at her and said right back with a very confident tone. "I don't see a lady, just some stupid overly confident little slut who thinks she walks on water but really…she's just standing on a pile of steaming shit…because she knows that she's worthless…I mean after all…you did get your ass handed to you every time we fought…and even when you fought my girlfriend Alice back on that shuttle…you still lost and she'd never been in a fight in her life so what does that say about your so called anointed daughter now huh? Because from what I'm seeing…the reaper made a mistake when he anointed you…clearly…you weren't up to the job."

I saw the anger well up in her eyes as she grabbed my neck and pulled me onto my feet. "Shut the HELL UP HELL SPAWN!"

"Ooh…did I strike a nerve there?" I sassed back, loving the fact that I was getting under her skin so easily.

"Let's see how smug you are…when I BLIND YOU!" She drew a knife but was halted just before she made contact with my eye as a voice yelled out to her.

"MY GRACE…!" They had a deep voice and were clearly using a modulator to disguise their voice. "What is it that you think you are doing?" A large figure dressed in black armor wearing a helmet that resembled a sovereign class reaper came forward, his footsteps shook the ground as he walked over to us, there was no doubt in my mind that this was the reaper himself.

Crystal turned and kneeled before him letting go of my neck and letting me fall back to the ground. "My apologies father, I fell victim to my own rage." He knelt down and said in a chilling tone of voice to her.

"Rise, and meet my gaze my Grace…" She did as he asked and she stood, she seemed almost afraid of him. "My Grace…my sweet passionate young Grace…you have forgotten your patients again." She looked down at the ground almost sad.

She closed her eyes as she looked down. "Forgive me father…I offer no excuse for my behavior."

"My child look at me…" He tilted her chin up to see her face. "You must show restraint in the face of evil…do not fall to the temptation of simply striking down this…abomination, simply for harsh words…" He looked at me and just stared right at me for almost a minute until he said in a chilling tone. "For a demon such as this thrives off of your anger and will do anything he can to manipulate you…thus your anger growing out of control."

She shed a single tear before saying. "I know father…but I do not have your strength…nor your restraint. I am not the chosen of the enlightened one as you were…I…"

He began to shush her, he might've been a big scary guy but he acted more like a priest rather than a killer. "My child…you are stronger than you think you are…if you weren't I never would've anointed you with the blood of the enlightened one himself. You my Grace are the worthiest to bare this role…but you must not forsake your teachings…else you will lose your way from the Enlighted path just as it is the demons mission to guide you from his holy beacon of hope and order."

She wiped her nose before she said. "Yes father…I am sorry for my failure to see that."

"Oh my sweet Grace…you are already forgiven…for if it weren't for you we would not have breach this nest of hell in which we have been tasked to cleanse." I was getting bored of all of this cultist religious crap really quick, and I let them know that by fake snoring.

"How dare you…?!" Crystal shrieked as I just laid there intentionally trying to piss her off.

"Wake me when you have something interesting to talk about." I could see her getting mad again but she held back this time.

The reaper then locked his gaze onto me as if he were studying me. "You don't seem afraid of me; do you not know who I am?" He asked me directly.

"Oh I don't know, a guy with poor fashion sense? No wait I got a better one…a guy with poor fashion sense who thinks he's hot shit…but is about to find out he's not because I'm going to kick his ass myself." I said as I glared right into the eye holes of his mask, he raised a paw to me but instead of hitting me he just caressed my cheek and spoke softly, creepy.

"You have his fire in you boy this much is clear, and yet I sense something else in you…something…pure, something clean of evil." He said as he looked me in the eye.

"Yeah it's probably because I'M NOT A DEMON AND NEITHER IS MY FATHER YOU CRAZY FUCKER!" I shouted in his face plate right before Crystal kicked me in the head.

"You will show my father some respect demon!" She demanded as she stood over me.

The reaper just raised his paw and said. "My Grace please…the boy is just confused is all."

Then I added to the conversation with spite. "Confused as to which one of you actually believes that you bare a family resemblance to one another, but then again your probably wearing that mask to hide how much uglier you are compared to this slut."

This time the reaper did hit me, with an open pawed slap he hit me as hard as he could and I fell to the ground. "You will NOT SPEAK OF MY CHILD THIS WAY, or so help me I will rip out your soul and send you to hell where you belong rather than save you from damnation."

I just began to laugh, he exchanged a look with Crystal then she picked me up and held me by the scruff of my neck while I was still on my knees. "OW, hey if you want to get rough with me Cristy at least tell me the safe word. You know what I'll come up with the safe word…how's about fuck you and your salvation reaper!"

The reaper just sighed then said. "Just as defiant as your father was when I first came to him." That caught me off guard by like…a lot.

"Well considering that my dad has been charged with taking you down as have all of the alliance admirals I think you can expect a little defiance from him." I pointed out to him.

The next thing he did was even creepier than before, he began to chuckle a little bit, it was so creepy with that modulator to mask his voice. "He didn't tell you did he?" He asked bluntly.

Then I added quickly. "That you're a psycho who gets off by killing and destroying everything in your path, yeah he told me about that."

"Oh you poor diluted foolish boy, it isn't that simple." He reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a photo then held it in front of my face.

My jaw dropped as I looked upon the photograph. "What is this?" I was dumbstruck by what I'd seen, it was my dad along with a tiger, two ocelots and a grizzly bear…no…no this can't be right.

"Your father and I…we go way back my boy." He put the photo away then he proceeded to remove his helmet.

"Father no!" Crystal cried as she tried to stop him. "He is not worthy to see your excellence!"

"He has defeated some of our best trained forces, he has earned the right…" He paused his sentence as he began to remove his helmet following that was a series of pops and hisses from the hoses connecting from his suit to the back of it, then he put it under his arm, his face was scarred with claw marks and burns and his ear looked like someone had bitten a chunk out of it. Once his helmet was off he started up again. "…to see the face of his father's closest friend, and god father of course."

"Godfather? What are you talking about?" I asked not actually or fully believing anything he said. I was even more confused than I had been all day, there's no way this guy and my dad were friends let alone my godfather.

"Your father and I were very close once, he trusted me with his life and I did the same with him and mine, he even entrusted me as your guardian should the worst come to pass for you and your brother…but that was before he embraced the forces of evil and had me cast out of the alliance." His voice sounded kind of scratchy, like he had a sore throat almost. "Do you know how he earned the name Blazing arrow?"

"Yeah, he set his tail on fire on that mission on hawk falling, stupid name for a planet by the way." I replied still feeling a bit confused as to why any of this mattered.

"Well what you don't know is what we'd all discovered there that day, among the blue suns weapons and explosives we found a working prothian beacon, it held knowledge that we couldn't leave behind, knowledge that made me into the hero that this galaxy needs."

"Hero? HA! Don't make me laugh, your no more a hero than you are pretty pal." I sassed again. I was hoping to get under his skin as easily as I did Crystal but he was a little more collected than she was.

He rolled his eyes before he continued. "As I was saying, this beacon held knowledge that allowed me to learn how to control the most powerful substance in the galaxy, dark matter has always been the most powerful weapon in this galaxy and most likely it always will be, but I learned it was the key to bring about a new world order to this galaxy, but that's not all I discovered from that beacon, I learned of the enlightened path and his excellency the enlightened one, at first I had no intention of learning what he had to teach me, but once I chose to see the galaxy for what it was it became clear to me…he was trying to purify it of all the darkness that was housed inside of it and I was to be his herald of justice his driving force of good, and I wanted to bring your father into the fold."

I already had a feeling of where this was going so I said with a smirk. "Something tells me that dad said fuck you."

He sighed as he replied. "Something like that, as I've said before your father and I had become close friends back in those days, we were unstoppable together one mission after another we'd liberate those in need and destroy all evil we'd come across, but when I told your father of my plan to form the black hearts he wanted nothing to do with it, said that the method I'd chosen to go with was too dangerous and was insane, but I ignored him, once I'd found that you could merge biotics with dark matter and use them together I knew I was doing the right thing, I chose to act first by striking down our new admiral after the old one was executed, this one wasn't much better, he used his power and ship to smuggle illegal items from one place to the next, we all knew it but could do nothing about it without running the risk of being court-martialed for falsely accusing our commanding officer for such charges, so I used my new found powers and eliminated him, I was filled with such pride for delivering such justice, but your father…showed nothing but disgust once he'd seen what I'd done, he attempted to arrest me for treason, I didn't want to hurt your father at the time but I wouldn't allow him to cage me either, so we fought one another on the bridge of the ship we'd served on after what I'd done to the admiral, but in the end he defeated me and I was sent to prison for what I'd done and your father was hailed as a hero, it took me so long to figure out how I'd lost that fight with your father, that's when it hit me, your father was a demon sent from hell to impede my quest to bring peace and order in the name of the enlightened one and I'd fought him too soon, not only that but I'd overestimated my power, that's when I'd realized that I had to form my own army, my own fleet, and I had to build up the force in which I'd use to bring salvation to the galaxy and bring down my so called friend Joshua Blaze, and when I'd discovered he'd deceived your poor mother into birthing you and your brother I knew I had to act before it was too late, I had to send someone to turn you from the path your father had set you down, to turn you toward the light and save this galaxy from a future of evil in which you'd bring about, that's why I sent my daughter Crystal, my sweet Grace, for the enlightened one to turn you away, to seduce you if need be and bring you to salvation, but what I didn't count on was your…preferences toward that…disgusting rabbit." He spoke with venom in his voice.

I narrowed my eyes onto him and said sternly. "So you're the one who told Crystal to kill her!"

He turned toward me and just glared at Crystal. "What did he say?!" I heard the rage in his words as clear as day.

The look upon her face spoke volumes about her current situation, the biggest one being, I'm screwed. "I…I had to father…she was…"

He lifted her off the ground with his biotics and pulled her over to him then grabbed her by the throat. "You intentionally sent your thralls against an INNOCENT GIRL TO COMPLETE YOUR TASK?!"

She tried to speak with his paw wrapped firmly around her neck. "Please father…she was an obstacle…he made it very clear that she was the only one he was interested in…I had no choice."

He then countered by yelling. "You had a choice and you chose to fall to the darkness…" He raised a paw as if he was about to strike her but then he just stopped and began talking…to himself. "What? But she has committed great sins master I have to…yes, yes of course master, I understand master, very well." He dropped her and she hit her knees gasping for air. "He says that you acted out of desperation so I must spare you, but do not perform such an act ever again my child, or my kind paws will be cruel to you as they should've been today."

She began to grovel on her knees as tears began to fall from her face. "Forgive me father, I was a fool, I understand that now. Please find it in your heart to forgive me." She sobbed like a child who'd gotten in trouble in school and was about to get what was coming to them, he looked down at her and stated in a mellow tone of anger.

"Then you must never forget this lesson my Grace, for this lesson could have been avoided if you'd remembered that not all beings are tainted by the demon's influence." He began to put his helmet back on, snaps began to sound as he reattached his helmet signaling that it had connected once again to his suit. "Now then boy, I have a proposal for you…" He said with his voice once again masked by the modulator.

"Ooh sorry pal but I don't swing that way, flattered though I must admit." I spat onto his faceplate, Crystal was about to hit me again but the reaper just lifted his paw as if to say stop.

"Don't be a fool boy, you know the odds of your homes' survival is slim to none at this point. Help me bring down your demonic father and I will call off the attack on the bunker."

"Yeah right, you won't do that and you know it you lying sack of shit!" I knew better than to trust this guy, he was crazy, unpredictable and unstable, and now that I know he hears voices inside his head I know for sure he can't be trusted. There was no way a deal with this guy was in my best interest.

But he was very insistent as he replied. "I most certainly will, if you lure your father down here to us so we may finish him off together, you'd earn your place in my order as so many of my children have, you would earn the name, anointed son."

I just gave a small smile then said. "I must admit your offer is tempting…" I looked at the Krogan and gave a wink of reassurance, Chergg caught it right away and returned it. "But I have a counter proposal for you right here right now, leave my colony and take your boys with you and I promise that my dad and our allies won't destroy you when you retreat with your tails between your legs like the little bitches you are, refuse and we'll just have to hash this out the old fashion way, by trying to kill each other one soldier to another." I gave him a confident smirk, they all just started to laugh hysterically completely unaware of what was about to happen, the reaper then asked with a slight growl in his voice.

"And how do you propose you'll do this? You're in chains and unable to fight boy." I just grinned as I lifted up my paws and showed them I was free, I couldn't see his face but I knew he went slack jawed under that helmet.

"NOW!" I shouted to my squad who I knew had already lined up shots the whole time we were talking to one another, they began to fire on the unsuspecting black hearts picking them off one by one, most of them never had a chance to fire a shot. I kicked the reaper right in the faceplate of his helmet with both feet and summersaulted backward as Crystal threw a biotic sphere at where I was kneeling, then I pulled out my Z-77 Paladin and started shooting at both her and the reaper, both of which were blocking my shots with their biotics, I mean come on that's just not fair, sure I have a new type of shield to protect me but come on they could at least learn to fight without their creepy psychic powers to defend themselves like Shakrimi does usually, fucking cheaters.

"You take Crystal kid, I've got the big guy." Shakrimi grinned then ran right up to him and nailed him right in the face knocking off his helmet, he roared a loud bear like roar and swung his claws at her horizontally as she ducked under his attack and kicked him in the face with a high kick when she had a chance, he spat out a tooth then he threw a punch at her face but she ducked under it then did a hand stand and wrapped her legs around his arm and with an upside down judo throw like motion she threw him about five feet, she then hopped back up on her feet and said with confidence. "Been waiting for this moment for the last seven years you back stabbing son of a bitch."

He slowly rose to his feet then dusted himself off casually then said. "Believe me my dear, you're out of your league."

Shakrimi just grinned and waved her fingers at him and said. "Bring it on Samson!"

The reaper began to shout. "I am NOT SAMSON…!" He threw a biotic shockwave at her, as it bounced ever closer to her she simply leapt over it and threw a biotic warp at him in exchange, it hit him but it didn't faze him one bit. "SAMSON IS DEAD, he was WEAK, so I had to destroy him and all that he was known for."

"Well then, it seems I'll have to AVENGE HIM!" She charged him at normal speed, the reaper quickly charged up his fist for a biotic punch but before he could connect she slid under it in between his legs and out the other side then she hoped up and performed a donkey kick into his back with a full biotic powered kick and sending him flying about ten feet or so.

"Sorry sweetie, you just got the boot." Oh my god again with the cheesy one liners, that one was so cheesy I think I'm constipated.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you Blaze!" Crystal shouted as she kept throwing biotic warps at me each one missing me as I'd role out of the way, she eventually had to let her powers cool down and in that time I fired a few shots off at her, two shots just barely grazed her arm as another imbedded in her shoulder. "AH, you little son of a WHORE!" She spat with venom in her voice.

"First off; my mother is not a whore you self-righteous cunt, and second; I think it's safe to say you've had this beat down coming for a while bitch!" I fired again, she rolled out of the way then ducked behind cover then pulled out her own pistol and started shooting at me, she didn't realize that her bullets were just bouncing off of me until I just grinned a very devilish grin.

She looked at me with shock and fear at the sudden epiphany. "W-What? How is this possible?" She asked with shock.

"Let's just say that you're not the only one with a few tricks up your sleeves sister!" I pulled out my ion rifle and fired at her, the shot singed the fur on the top of her head and left a visible trail of where the shot had gone. "And there's still plenty more where that came from!"

She then threw a biotic throw at me knocking me to the ground and causing me to drop my gun, she then pulled it toward herself and prepared to use it, she took aim and pulled the trigger, but as I expected nothing happened. "What the…" She looked puzzled as she tried to figure out why the gun wasn't firing.

I just smirked and said. "Here, let me help you with that!" I charged her and tackled her to the ground fighting her for the gun, she rolled on top of me and tried to bash my face in with the butt of the rifle but I would dodge out of the way just in time, then out of nowhere the tail of the gunship swung around and hit her with both speed and momentum sending her flying about ten yards.

I looked up and saw Alice in the cock pit and about to use the microphone and the loud speaker on the gunship to voice her frustrations she held on her face. "I told you once you little bitch, keep your paws OFF…MY…FOX!" She started shooting both the gun and rockets at Crystal while screaming like a mad man, I couldn't help but feel attracted to her even more for some reason, and that reason being I loved her when she was a little mad. She flew after Crystal as she used her biotics to try and get away from my girlfriend while she pursued her close behind. "Get BACK HERE SO I CAN FILL YOU WITH LED!" Allen and Trevor just looked on at Alice while she flew the gunship around the place trying to kill Crystal with obsessive force.

"Dude, your girlfriend is totally nuts right now." Allen stated with a bit of concern.

"I know, isn't she fantastic?" I said with obvious attraction in my voice, both my squad mates just looked at me with a look that basically said 'are you for real dude? "What? I like her a little crazy. It's hot."

"You would think that's hot." Trevor said shaking his head with a bit of disapproval.

I was quick to point out that he was being such a hypocrite. "Hey your girl basically did the same thing with her dad just a while ago and you kissed her in front of god and everyone so you don't have room to talk."

Trevor then rubbed his chin and said back. "Hmm, touché."

"Hey can we FOCUSE ON WHAT WE'RE HERE FOR AND GET THE SHIELD UP AND RUNNING AGAIN!" Allen yelled his suggestion, we both realized that the shield was finally unguarded and we had a chance to get it up and running so we made a mad dash for the generator pushing past black hearts and jumping over corpses of the enemy.

I didn't even look at my squad mates as I said to them. "Don't stop! Keep going!" I jumped onto the controls and found out why the shield was off line, the eezo dampener installed inside of the shield was turned up all the way as to drain all the power from the shield. "I found the problem, I think I can fix it but I need you two to cover me while I work." A black heart cheetah charged at us with a spear that matched the armor of the cult, Trevor shot at him with his shotgun but he just blocked the shot then leapt into the air with a flip and landed behind him, he turned around to face his opponent ready to shoot him again only to have his gun knocked out of his pads with the head of the spear, then he used the other end of his weapon to trip Trevor up and sending him to the ground, the black heart raised his spear and tried to stab him with it but just ended up shattering it's head against his shielding.

"I guess some people never learn." Trevor said as he kicked the guy backwards and pulled his pistol and started shooting him, three shots and he was dead.

"I'm guessing he was one of the honor guards." Allen stated as he helped Trevor onto his feet.

"You guessed right wolf." A voice stated as we heard the cocking of guns from behind us, we turned around and saw Dr. Matmosh and agent Zev pointing guns at us, I was so confused as to what was going on, but only briefly as it became clear that I'd found our mole, or moles.

"You sons of bitches." The doctor dropped something in front of us and a pulse of blue light flashed from the device and shorted out our shields, the doctor fired a shot and hit Allen in the face, he hit the ground howling in pain. "ALLEN!" I rushed over to him to check if he was okay, he was alive, barely. Trevor then rushed in at top speed only to be shot in the leg, he fell to the ground holding his leg as he winced in pain. Just as I turned to try and help him too I felt a gun barrel pressed into my forehead and looked up to see the face of the doctor smiling at me. "You little bitch, you're gonna regret this." I growled in anger.

"The only thing I regret doing is not shooting you the first time I saw you boy, but I was under orders to keep my cover from the anointed daughter as we phantoms often must do." She fired back as she stared daggers back at me.

"You're a phantom?" It all just clicked together so easily. "Am I to guess he's one too?"

"Who, Zev? Oh good heavens no. He's too loyal to those fools in the STG to ever be a true follower of the enlightened one." She said plainly.

"So you made him your thrall." I stated the obvious.

She smirked and said back. "Very observant my boy, yes I did make him my puppet for this fight, it's a shame that he'll just expire soon after this fight has been won, he would have made an excellent brother of the black hearts."

That's when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye, or rather someone, who apparently had the best timing in the galaxy. I then smiled up at her and said with a smirk. "Yeah, well too bad for you this fights already won by us."

She began to laugh. "Oh really? And pray tell how you've made this assumption?"

"Turn around." The cocking of a shot gun and the sounding of a deep krogan like voice startled her, she turned around to see Vohmeg standing right behind her with his shotgun right in her face. "Does this answer your question doc?" He shot her in the face and she went down, there was nothing left of her head, her skull and brains were all over the place, the color of green blood stained the surrounding area.

"You are a sight for sore eyes man." I praised the krogan mercenary standing over me.

Vohmeg then extended his hand to me and helped me up. "Sorry I'm late, had to do a little bit of ass kicking on the way here."

I was about to thank him for the save when I heard Allen moan in pain, I had almost forgotten about him, I turned him over and saw that his eye was completely gone, he was still hanging on but just by a thread. "Dear god…" I exclaimed feeling sympathy for my injured comrade.

"Don't worry about me…just get the shield up…while we still can." Allen willed his words through the pain, he struggled so much as he spoke.

"Don't talk Allen, just stay still." I booted up my omni-tool and administered some meda-gel.

"This is bunker to militia, do you read me militia?" The voice of chief Bowman cracked over the radio. I responded as he sounded frantic, whatever it was he was calling for was important.

"This is Sargent Blaze we read you." I answered in a calm tone.

"Cody, please tell me you've got the shield up and running again." He pleaded, I was about to ask why he was asking but I didn't have to as I saw a large war ship slowly descending from the sky. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was on that ship, it had to be the J-97 phenix ion cannon.

"Oh…shit." I exclaimed with shock and fear.

"We need this shield back on now!" Trevor shouted as he applied some meda-gel and grabbed his shotgun.

"We've got another problem, look!" Vohmeg pointed at a large group of black hearts all holding melee weapons of various varieties.

"Shit, more honor guards." Trevor cried as he readied his gun.

"We'll need Arlak company untied if we're gonna win this fight." I said as I stood back up and readied my rifle.

"What about a gunship?" I heard Alice's voice over the radio as she came in firing her gun at the honor guard. They didn't even try to run, they just blocked her shots with their weapons and didn't even flinch as she fired her rockets, they just nocked those away and into the air as they exploded in midair. "Quick while she's got them covered you guys go get Arlak company and kick their asses from behind." I ordered to Trevor and Vohmeg.

"What about this guy?" Trevor asked as he pointed his gun at Major Zev who was still standing there like a zombie.

"Eh, I say we just put him out of his misery." Vohmeg voiced his opinion, I was quick to object to his thoughts.

"NO! We can't just shoot him, he didn't ask for this." I said sternly as I pointed a finger at the krogan.

"Well than what do we do with him?" He asked sounding a bit annoyed. I thought about it for a second then I thought maybe we could use him to free the krogan.

"Okay, maybe it's as simple as this. Major Zev, I order you to help these two to save Arlak company at once, will you comply with your orders?" In that moment I hoped he would respond and do what I wanted him to do and not try to blow my head off.

The Major's eyes snapped toward me and he responded in that creepy zombie voice. "Orders received, I will obey my orders in the name of the enlightened one."

"O…KAY…good enough I guess." I said as I turned back to the control panel and started pushing buttons. While I worked on the shield Vohmeg, Trevor and the now phantom thrall Major Zev went on and untied Arlak company, and not a minute too soon either as the honor guard had taken notice of what they were doing and began to send a detachment of their men to deal with the now free krogan commandos.

"Rip 'em to shreds!" Chergg shouted as he and his men charged the honor guard and over powered them with their numbers. I kept looking over my shoulder to make sure that no one was sneaking up on me as I had no one to watch my back. I kept typing like crazy on the key pad to try and get the eezo dampener back to the level it was supposed to be on. "Come on come on WORK you stupid piece of junk." I shouted as I worked on the key pad, I was running out of time. I wished that I'd brought Kyle with us but he was still in the bunker…OHHHH…boy am I stupid. "Kyle, do you read me?" I called him up on the com knowing that we had communications again.

"Yeah what's going on out there Cody?" He asked sounding a bit frantic and fearful for our safety.

"Never mind that, I need your help. I'm trying to get the shield back up but I can't get the power dampener to decrease in power, Dr. Matmosh did something to it."

"Wait Dr. Matmosh?" He asked confused.

"She was a phantom for the black hearts and she's the one behind the shield going down, you're the only one who can help me fix this Kyle so I need you to talk me through it button by button." I heard a loud gulp on his side of the call.

"O-okay, first you need to hit clear locked commands…" I searched for the button he described then I pushed it.

"Okay now what?" I asked awaiting his instructions.

"Next type in these commands, and don't spell them wrong or we'll have to start over from the beginning. Linda-Will-You-Marry-Me-Dimond-Ring-Wedding-Bells-Reception-Cake-Hawaiia-honeymoon." All the words he'd just said to me begged me to ask.

I paused for a moment and cocked my head back just before I asked. "UH…Kyle…what's with all of this wedding talk?"

He paused for a minute. "IIIIIII…was just…um…you know what I don't have to explain myself to you." He said defensively.

"Jeez dude I wasn't judging." I said as I finished typing in the command. "Okay that's done. Now what do I do?" I asked awaiting more information only to hear the cocking of a pistol from behind my head.

"Oh it's very simple…" I turned my head slightly and saw Crystal standing right behind me ready to shoot me in the back of the head. "You die." Before she pulled the trigger I spun around and pushed the gun away off the side of my head with my right paw and kicked her in the stomach away from me, I pulled my gun and started shooting at her, and once again she used her biotics to block my shots. "Don't you ever learn you stupid fool?" She asked with a smirk as she chuckled at me.

That's when I noticed she'd landed next to a black heart with a belt full of grenades, I smiled and said with confidence. "Actually, I learned plenty." I took aim at the belt and fired off a couple of shots, the grenades exploded and she went flying about twenty feet in the air from the blast as she burst into flame screaming in pain as she flew, she landed with a loud thud as she rolled around on the ground screaming in agony.

"MY GRACE!" I heard the thundering footsteps of the reaper coming right for me as I turned around and saw him coming right for me with rage in his eyes. I fired a few shots but they just bounced off of his armor, he knocked me out of the way as he made his way to Crystal, he booted up his omni-tool and hit her with a cryo blast to extinguish the flames. "My Grace…my sweet child…" He sounded like he was close to crying. He turned to me with fire in his eyes. "YOU!" He rose to his feet as he started towards me. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He bellowed as he threw a biotic warp at me sending me flying into the side of the generator. It hurt like hell too to say the least. He picked me up by my throat and just held me in a death grip. "I don't care about saving your soul anymore…I'm going to put an end to you…ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

I don't know why but I just felt the need to push my luck by making a joke. "Aw does this mean we're not gonna get married?" I based it off his earlier 'proposal', you know just to fuck with him. Naturally he didn't find this funny.

He used his biotics to pull a sword from the hands of one of his dead honor guard then he lifted it over his head ready to strike me down when a gunshot rang out slicing through the blade, I took a wild guess and thought it was my mystery sniper from before. I took this time while he was distracted and drew my knife and drove it threw his paw, he roared in pain as he dropped me, I scrambled to my feet and pulled out my rifle and started shooting at him but like before my shots just bounced off of his armor, I guess the good doctor had time to prep a special made suit that counters ion blasts. "Fool, your weapons are no match for my holy armor." He boasted as he readied his biotics for another blast, just then Vohmeg and Chergg tackled him from behind and pinned him down each of them putting his arms in a half nelson.

"Shoot 'em kid, shoot 'em!" Chergg bellowed as both krogan struggled to hold him down. I took aim but was blindsided by another blast of biotic power, this time from the now burnt Crystal Grace, she was covered head to toe with third degree burns, the majority of her fur completely gone and her face charred beyond recognition. She fell to the ground, exhausted and unable to move from the pain and her exhaustion.

"MY GRACE!" The reaper bellowed as he threw the krogan off of him and ran to Crystal's side, he rolled her over gently as she began to cough blood. "My Crystal…can you hear me my child?" He pleaded as she began to speak.

"F…f…father…" She could hardly speak with how weak she was.

"My child I'm so sorry." He croaked as his tears began to fall, I wasted no time as I went back to fixing the shield.

"Kyle I need to know what to do now!" I yelled hoping that he wasn't going to faint if I just yelled at him.

"Okay, type in the password now. You-May-Kiss-The-Bride." I didn't even want to know anymore. After I punched in the password the screen read 'do you wish to reset eezo dampener power draw?' I hit yes naturally and then I asked Kyle what to do next. He told me to set it at 60% Power draw for the hyper eezo to work. I did just that and then I primed the shield to start up, I heard the turbines powering up as I saw flashing lights all around the top of the generator.

"NO!" The reaper bellowed as he shot three shots into my back, I hit the ground and started to cough up blood, I booted up my omni-tool and administered some meda-gel to heal my wounds. I looked up and saw the reaper standing at the control panel trying to shut down the shield again.

"I don't think so fuzzy wuzzy's bitch!" I shouted as I picked up the first weapon I could see that was close enough to me. I looked around and saw right next to me was a mid-evil morning star mace used by a fallen honor guard, I picked it up and charged the larger mammal standing in front of me. I swung it into his knee and when he went down I swung it at his head, he just caught the top of the mace and with his paw he just crushed it into dust. "Oh crap." I uttered as I took a look at the remains of my weapon, then I looked back at the reaper who was growling a very bear like growl with in my face, I gave a very nervous smile and chuckle. "I don't suppose you feel like talking this out?" He picked me up by the throat again and just held me in a death grip. I started to speak as best I could while he held me in his death grip. "YEAH…THAT'S A NO."

He lifted me over his head and started to growl. "All these years I thought that I could save you child. And for WHAT? Just because you were innocent in the eyes of the enlightened one? I knew that you would be too far gone to save and yet I still tried to save your soul. I wasted my time on you, but as for your brother…that's a different story."

The mention of my brother just sent me in to rage and panic at the thought of him taking him away and brain washing him. "You're not…going…to TOUCH HIM!" I managed to grab hold of one of his fingers and bite down as hard as I could and with all of my jaw strength I bit off his finger. He dropped me and yelled in pain. I drew my knife and leapt at him with all my fury and slashed my knife right across his left eye, he roared in pain as he held his face, the next thing I did was tackle him to the ground, I began to drive my knife down at him trying to push it into his throat and kill him as quickly as possible. As strong as he was I was fueled by my rage which in this moment made me stronger than a god damn elephant. My knife was just inches from his throat as I used my weight to give myself a little extra push toward his jugular, all I wanted to do was slit his god damn throat and there wasn't a force on this rock that was going to stop me, until he used his free paw and grabbed the blade of my knife and snapped it off at the hilt then he proceeded to slash me across my face. "AH!" I fell back and just held on to my stinging face as he got back up, he then kicked me in the stomach and I rolled about five feet.

"I must admit boy…your every bit the fighter your father is. But you are nothing compared to me!" He walked slowly over to me as I struggled to get back up only to have him nock me down again. "You are nothing but demonic filth staining the galaxy with your very existence. Your very presence here…"

I interrupted him as I was sick and tired of his boasting. "Oh for FUCK SAKE do you EVER SHUT UP?! I mean seriously enough with your holier than thou shtick already you crazy fuck!"

Before he could respond something came charging in at high speed and knocked him back several feet, I looked up at what saved me…it was to my surprise…a geth shock trooper. It was gray from head to toe and had a slicked back head with mandible like flaps just below its eye lense which was glowing a bright blue color, it's torso had hoses sticking out of its back and it looked like there was some kind of liquid being pumped threw them, I'm guessing oil as it was unlikely to be blood or anything else.

The geth turned to me and spoke in a very robotic and crackly voice. "What is your status young vulpine?" I had no idea that it could talk, then again I'd never met a geth face to face until today.

"You…you can talk?" I asked puzzled by the mec standing before me.

The geth then answered just as fast. "Affirmative, this unit is more than capable of communication with organic beings." I was just even more confused by what was happening before me.

"Who are you?" I asked my savior who answered abruptly.

"Geth." Yeah no shit Sherlock.

"I mean you personally." I asked again.

"We are geth." We? That doesn't make any sense to me. Then I thought about it for a second and asked him…it? Again.

"How do I define the individual standing in front of me." It then responded by shooting me down again.

"There is no individual, only a platform, we are all geth." The fuck…is this guy…thing…whatever…for real with me right now? Just then the reaper started shooting at us again with an assault rifle, the geth shoved me down and charged at the grizzly like a freight train soaking up bullets like they were nothing to him…it…I don't know what to call these things. The geth grabbed the rifle out of the reapers paws and broke it over its knee like a tooth pick, then it deployed a couple of blades from its arms and said in the same robotic voice as before. "Terrorist designation reaper aka Samson Rockies former earth systems alliance, you are wanted for over three thousand counts of murder, two hundred counts of terrorism, and treason to the alliance. You are under arrest, will you comply?" Wow, he knew all that off the top of his head? Or did he just look it up on the extra net or something?

"Soulless machine, you have no chance to stand against my might." The reaper then threw a punch at the mec which performed a back flip just barely dodging the blow then the geth landed gracefully on its feet and charged the reaper while its arms started spinning in a spinning top like motion in the attempt to slice through him like paper. Hang on…sense when can a geth do that?

"Sense when do geth have freaking samurai swords hidden in their arms like a magician?" I asked aloud, out of nowhere Shakrimi came running up to me.

She looked pretty beaten up by the reaper and exhausted as well. "I see you've met your guardian angel." She said with a smirk.

"My what?" I asked even more confused than when I'd just met this thing a second ago.

"Oh yeah that's right, your dad didn't have time to tell you about it yet. Long story short your dad did something for the quarrians and the geth not too long ago so the geth agreed to lend two of their new model defenders to watch over you and your little brother." She stated with a cheerful look.

"New model? You mean these things come out with a new model of themselves every so often? Like their some kind of new car or something?" I asked trying to get a grasp of the situation.

"Yep that's the long and short of it. This guy is known as a guardian defender mark 7. Diamondized steel chassis with an array of onboard weapons and combat gear such as cloaking device, ballistic shield, thermal/night visioning, burst jets, mini gun, sniper rifle, and of course those swords that its currently using on the reaper right now. It's also downloaded a full study of jujitsu and judo for hand to hand combat when weapons aren't necessary to defend whoever they're tasked with keeping safe." When she'd told me about all the different features it had I then realized that this was my mystery sniper from before, but if it was meant to protect me then why did it see that poor asari girl as a threat to me? Maybe it saw something I didn't? Oh well, I guess I'll never know.

The geth's blades just kept spinning as fast as lightning making sparks fly as they just cut into the armor of the reaper as he blocked the attack with his arms. The reaper didn't really have any chance to counter attack while he was getting schooled in the art of ass kicking by my new bodyguard. "While he's busy with my new favorite robot let's get the shield back up and running shall we." I said as I started to get back to my feet but fell due to the pain of just getting the fuck beat out of me, Shakrimi helped me up and over to the panel as I once again started up the shield, and not a minute too soon because just as I started up the shield I heard a loud crack of thunder from above us. I looked up and saw the large ship with the cannon priming and ready to fire. "Oh SHIT!" I exclaimed with fear and worry because I saw where it was aiming for, it was the bunker. "NO!" I cried, knowing in my gut that I had failed and thinking there was no way that the shield would be ready int time to protect the bunker so I did something drastic.

I turned the dampener down to 20% eezo draw in hopes to speed things up a little, and thankfully it worked the shield popped up and started to form I knew this was going to be close, and just before the cannon fired the shield dropped in front of the bunker absorbing the shot just like before balling it up and sending it back to its point of origin and destroying the ship and the cannon. We'd done it, we saved the bunker from the black hearts cannon and just as importantly we saved the colony.

"NNNOOOO, you've ruined EVERYTHING!" The reaper bellowed as he turned toward me and readied a biotic throw and hurled it at me but before it could make contact my new geth protector ran in front of me and took the hit for me. It didn't even seem to faze it, not even by a little.

"This one will not allow any harm to come to Sargent Blaze of the Eden prime militia." It stated in what I think is an authoritative tone of voice for a machine.

The reaper just growled at the geth and said with an enraged voice. "Then let's see just how good you really are machine. Honor guard, KILL THE DEMON SPAWN!" Just then the honor guard came charging in at me and with their melee weapons.

A split second later my geth bodyguard then said. "Initiating defense protocol Zulu tango five, Gatling gun arming now." Just then the geth's arms came together and morphed into a Gatling gun, it aimed right for the black hearts coming for me. "Firing!" It blasted…I think, it's kinda hard to tell with these guys what their mood is. Bullets began to erupt from the gun and just mowed down any and all black hearts standing in front of us, some of them managed to block a few shots but not even the most skilled of them could block all of the incoming projectiles, within about a minute the hail of bullets was over and any and all of the honor guard was defeated as my squad, arlak company, and present company surrounded the reaper and Crystal who the reaper was holding close to him in his arms.

"It's over Samson, just make it easier for you and surrender." Shakrimi pleaded.

"I…am NOT…SAMSON!" He blasted as he dropped a smoke bomb and made his escape with Crystal.

"Searching for targets." The geth said out loud as it scanned the surrounding area for the reaper and Crystal, with thermal vision if I had to guess. "Readings negative, targets have escaped."

I walked up next to the geth and said sounding somewhat exhausted from the fight. "It's okay bud, all that matters is that we won the fight. Anyway, back to what I'm gonna start calling you."

"This one has already clarified what this one should be called, we are geth." It stated yet again.

"Well I'm not calling you that, it's not a respectable name for my guardian angel. Wait…angel…that's what I'm going to call you, from now on if I need you for anything or if I feel like talking to you or if someone is addressing you…" I said right before Shakrimi added.

"And by you he means the programs being housed inside this unit." Programs? As in plural? This is just getting more and more confusing by the minute.

"Uh…yeah what she said I guess. You will be referred to as angel." I said plainly.

"Examining terminology…done…angel…a term used to describe a spiritual being whose sole purpose is to protect the innocent and destroy evil, source found from Cristian bible, this is an acceptable metaphor, we are angel a terminal of the geth." It said as it finally accepted me calling it something other than what it simply is.

"Cody!" A familiar voice called out to me, I turned around and saw Alice coming in hot as she ran to me, I opened my arms and embraced her. "We did it, we actually did it." She then pulled back from the hug to kiss me but was halted when she saw my face. "Oh my god, Cody what happened to your face?" I'd completely forgotten about my knife wound on my face.

"What this? Just a battle scar the reaper gave me, something about my very existence is a stain on the galaxy and blah-blah-blah holy shit I got my ass kicked by a kid and a robot." I shrugged off playing it cool.

She just chuckled while shedding a tear. "Even when your face is fucked up your making jokes." She said as she kiss my scar, which hurt a little bit but I didn't mind.

"So how do I look? Does it look cool?" I asked as I gestured to my face.

"Let me put it to you this way kid…" Vohmeg said as he came up to me with a slight limp. "If you were on my home world, the females would be all over you like maggots on a fresh corpse."

"Uhhhhhh…what?" I asked with utter confusion.

"Krogan think battle scars are sexy, I however go for asses." Shakrimi added as she looked over at Alice and gave her a wink.

"Did she just wink at me?" Alice asked me with a whisper. Just then a voice cracked over the radio a voice that sounded in distress.

"Mayday-mayday, this is SSV Monarch, we are going down I repeat we are going down!" I recognized that voice and that ship all too well. It was my dad, and he was in trouble. I then looked up and saw the Monarch coming down in flames, I felt afraid, this was the last time I'd get to hear my father's voice, and I could do nothing to save him, I felt so helpless.

(A/N: DUH DUH DUH, well doesn't that just suck, one minute everybody is celebrating their victory and the next thing they know Cody's dad is in a whole heap of trouble, will they be able to save him or will he fall and meet his demise? You'll just have to wait and see soon enough. And once again no spoiler for this chapter everybody so sit tight and keep your fingers crossed.)


	24. Chapter 23: The fallen Monarch

(A/N: And here's the last chapter of the day guys, I hope you all like the previous two chapters, now as I said things are going to slow down for a little while but I'll try to make sure you don't get board by adding comedy to them. Alright let's jump in to this people.)

Chapter 23: The fallen Monarch

"Please be okay, please god please let him be okay!" I pleaded as I bore witness to my father's ship coming down toward us, I scrambled to the shield controls and quickly shut down the shield to prevent the Monarch from crashing into the shield.

"What are you doing?" Vicki queried as she caught me pushing buttons on the panel.

"I'm not going to let my dad die, I'm going to temporarily shut down the shield to let the Monarch pass through." I replied as I completed the shutdown of the shield.

"Cody it doesn't matter." Trevor retorted as he put his pad on my shoulder. "Your just prolonging the inevitable, as soon as his ship crashes it's all over."

"No it's not." Shakrimi objected as she summoned her biotics. "Everyone give me room to work." Everyone just exchanged a confused look, I then asked her.

"What are you going to do?" I asked completely unaware of what she was about to do.

She looked back at me and said. "Settle my debt." She lifted her hands over her head and used her biotics to reach out and take hold of the Monarch, I took notice that it actually started to slow down as it got closer to us. I heard Shakrimi growl as she tried to maintain focus on her task which slowly evolved into yelling as the ship came to a halt and she set it down atop an already crumbled building with the grace of a hummingbird. She then hit the ground not moving.

"Shakrimi!" I cried as I ran to her side to see if she was okay.

"Don't worry about me kid…" She panted, she was officially out of steam. "I'll be…okay, I just…need a quick…breather…oh goddess…that…was hard to pull off." If she didn't have my respect before she sure as hell did now. "Now…go save your damn dad."

"Thank you Shakrimi, you have no idea how grateful I am." I replied with sincerity.

"How's this…you buy me a beer…and we'll call it…even." She panted as she just laid there completely exhausted.

I just chuckled and said. "If that's what it takes." I got up and headed toward the ship. "We'll need to work fast, god only knows how stable the core is at this point and if we don't get the survivors before the ship blows then they're all dead." I spoke with both fear and sincerity. "I'll need as many small mammals as I can get to come with me, I don't want to risk the floor giving way to us if their unstable." Four members of my squad volunteered to come with me. An otter, a red panda, a Tasmanian devil, and an ocelot, all the small mammals that I needed.

"I'm going too Cody." Alice tried to volunteer too but I was quick to deny her.

"No, I need you to stay out here where it's safe."

"But Cody…" She Talked back.

But a replied in a stern voice. "That is an order Private Burrows." She shed a tear, not out of sadness but out of fear and worry that I was going to my death. I gave her one last hug before going inside to reassure her that I'd be okay. "I'm coming back, I promise you…" I kissed her once before heading in. We shot up a grappling hook and climbed the rope to the airlock of the ship connecting to the bridge. We had to cut through the locking mechanism in order to open the door and get inside, the door slid open and we ran inside. "Oh dear god…" The pilot of the ship was sitting in the cockpit…dead. Impaled by fallen scaffolding of the ship through the back of the helmsman's chair. "What a waste." I said as I knelt down and saw that the pilots eyes were still open, wide with fear as he died. I closed my eyes and prayed aloud. "Oh hail Marry, full of grace, blessed are you among women, oh Marry merciful mother of god, pray for us sinners now and upon the hour of our deaths, amen." I wave my paw over his face and closed his eyes to his eternal sleep. "Okay, let's get searching everyone, comb over every deck and every room, leave no stone unturned, we do not leave this ship until we find all survivors."

"Acknowledged Sargent Blaze." We all jumped at the sound of my geth bodyguard's voice from behind us as we didn't expect him to follow us.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I yelled in its face, face plate? Whatever you call it I yelled in it.

"It is this ones duty to keep you safe Sargent Blaze, there for we had to follow you to provide assistance in the search for survivors." He responded, to which I quickly retorted.

"I know what I'm about to ask you is irrelevant to a machine but are you nuts? You're way too heavy you could cause the floor to collapse in on itself."

But Angel was quick to counter my pervious statement. "False, this platform is made from a lightweight material which weighs only a quarter of all of your combined weight even in this form, there for this chassis will not cause any structural damage or collapse to the downed space craft."

I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Fine, just don't startle us again."

"Acknowledged sargent Blaze, would you like us to go through the ships surveillance cameras to detect any and all survivors to decrease the time of the search?" It asked with what I guess is an apologetic tone for these guys.

I didn't realize that he could do something like that, but he was a machine so I guess it was obvious. I just nodded my head and said. "Yes do it, the sooner we find them the better."

Angel then plugged its finger into a USB port on the control panel and started to make a lot of electronic buzzing and clicking noises. Then it unplugged itself from the port then turned back to us. "We have found eight survivors in total, one is on this deck as we speak over there." It pointed to some debris, we all rushed over to help the crewman trapped under the wreckage. It was…my dad.

"DAD!" I shouted with shock, fear and relief. "Get him out of there NOW!" I shouted to everyone, but before my squad mates could do anything Angel dug my dad out of the wreckage and helped set him up right.

"Admiral Blaze…can you hear us?" Angel asked in…you know what fuck it he just asked him if he was okay so let's just leave it at that.

My dad hissed in pain as he tried to talk. "Wh-wh-where…am I?" He asked as he opened his eyes, he looked around to see his surroundings then stopped when he saw my face filled with tears. "S…S…S…Sargent…you'd better have a damn good reason for why you're out here in that armor and not in the bunker like you were supposed to be." He said trying to sound angry but failed in his weakened state.

I just hugged him thankful he was alive. "We came out here to save our home you crazy bastard." I said with a lump in my throat, I felt him wrap his arms around me to return the hug.

"I'll be honest, I had a feeling you'd disobey me." He spoke with a tired voice.

I sniffled a bit. "And it's a good thing I did, we almost…" I replied before he cut me off.

"I know, believe me I know…to be honest I'd be disappointed if you didn't, you're too much like me to sit out of a fight like this." He said just before he started to cough a little bit.

"Is that why you bought me a geth for an early birth day present?" I joked; he looked up at my bodyguard and gave a weak chuckle.

"I thought…you were supposed to stay in the shadows." He said in response.

"Due to certain circumstances we calculated that breaking cover to protect your offspring was necessary in order to maintain our agreement with the admiral, we hope you understand." Angel quickly justified.

"Angel, send us the locations of all the other survivors on the ship and get my dad to the medics outside and have them ready for the rest." I ordered to the mech as it held my dad.

He nodded his head and said plainly. "Acknowledged, we will send you their locations now…done."

"So you gave it a name huh?" Dad chuckled as he coughed up a little blood, which of course made me worry so I booted up my omni-tool and administered a dose of meda-gel.

"Here, this should help ease the pain." I said as I administered the drug.

"You know son…this reminds me of when I got you that gecko for your eighth birthday, you named him…god what did you name him?" He said as he began to drift off from the drugs.

I chose to remind him just in case this turned out to be the last time I'd speak to my dad. "Mr. slim, that's what I named him."

"Ah yes, whatever happened to that thing anyway?" He asked as his eyes began to grow heavy.

"I…I forgot to feed him…for a whole week…and he died." The very thought that death might have a chance to take my dad from me and just bringing it up made me feel uneasy.

"Oh…right. Sorry, didn't mean to re…open…old…wounds." He finally passed out from the drugs.

"You need not worry Sargent Blaze; our biometric scanners are functioning at full capacity and we can detect if your father is in any kind of distress, currently…he is not." Angel reassured me as it stood up carefully holding my dad as to not damage him anymore than he already was. "We will keep a close watch over his vital signs."

"Thank you, okay gang let's start looking for the rest of the survivors." I pulled up the information on my omni-tool and began to survey the area, there were seven pings on the map of the ship two were in the cargo hold, one in engineering and four in the mess hall. We went to the mess hall first, we didn't take the elevator as it may have been unstable. So we took the emergency tunnels to get to the lower levels, when we got to the mess hall we found the survivors, one of them, a tapir if I recall correctly had a broken leg so his friends helped him put a splint on it.

"Oh thank god, we thought we were goners." He said as he winced in pain from his broken leg.

"Please tell me you guys have some meda-gel, Joe broke his leg and he won't make it without it." One of the other crew pleaded, he was a horse.

"Don't worry; I've got plenty on tap." I replied as I booted up my omni-tool and gave the poor guy some of my meda-gel.

"Oh thank you…that feels way better." The tapir thanked with clear appreciation in his voice.

I nodded with a half smile and said. "No problem dude, you just rest now, everyone head up through the tunnels from where we just came from, you should be okay." Just then a red flashing light began to lite up on the ceiling and a siren began to sound with an automated voice following.

"ALERT, ALERT, EEZO CORE CRITICAL, IMMEDIATE EVACUATION IS RECOMMENDED!" The message just kept on repeating over and over.

"Oh that's not good." I worried aloud.

"The cores having a meltdown, we've got to get out of here." The horse cried.

"You guys go ahead, we'll get the remaining crew, I'll head down to engineering while you get the two in the cargo hold." I ordered to my squad who reluctantly agreed to my order, they didn't like the idea that I was going down to the engineering room by myself, but it was just one guy, and I'm pretty sure I already knew who it was, and sure enough I was right. The engine room was filled with smoke and wires were torn from the walls and sparking all over the place. I could barely hear the painfilled groans of Chuck over the sound of the sirens. "Chuck, where are you?" I cried out to him, he lifted a paw out of the wreckage and cried out in a weak voice.

"I'm…obah heeyah." His Cajun accent was unmistakable, I ran over to him and threw the wreckage off of him and I just gasped at the sight I saw, he had been impaled by a pipe through his stomach.

I walked over to him trying to keep him calm. The last thing I needed was for him to go into shock. "Chuck…Chuck listen to me. Your hurt bad I've got to…"

He interrupted me by raising his paw and coughed before saying. "Don badah kid…I con see id in yow eyes…am a goonaw." He shed a single tear knowing that these were his final moments alive.

I didn't want to accept it, not even for a second but even though I knew it was his time I still tried to deny it. "No-no-no-no I promise you you're…" He started to cough heavily, blood spewed out onto his fist.

"Don be makon promosise you con't keep." He then started to dig into his pocket and pulled out a small locket, then he handed it to me. "Give dat…to…muh wife…dell hur…I'm sowy dat I won't bah home…for…dinnah."

I took it in my paw and held it close to my chest then I said in a very mournful tone. "I'm…sorry…sorry for what I said about the way you talk the first time we met, it was rude and uncalled for and you had every right to be angry…"

"Oh stob dat…" He cut me off. "You dinut mean noten bah id, id waz juss a joke." He chuckled a bit. "Bud…if id make you feel beduh…I fowgive ya. Juss promos muh dat…you get dat…back…to…" He let out his final breath, his eyes just went dead, and he slumped over, I knew in that moment…he was gone.

I shed a small tear on his behalf just before I said. "I promise you, I will get this back to your wife, or I'll die trying." I waved my paw over his face and closed his eyes then I prayed another hail Marry prayer on his behalf. I then got up and started to leave the engine room, I took one last look at the poor soul who I'd tried in vain to save before leaving his body to its fate. As I made my way back to the tunnel to get back up to the bridge the ship suddenly shifted to one side causing me to loose my balance. Then the crashing of wreckage came down the tunnel blocking my path back up. "Oh fuck me!" I cursed as I tried to move the wreckage, it didn't do any good as it was too heavy. I was trapped. "This is Sargent Blaze, I'm trapped in engineering and I have no other means of escape can anyone assist me?" I called over the radio and was greeted only with bad news.

"We can't send anyone else back in there kid, the ships airlock is blocked by a wall and we have no other way to get to you, sorry Cody but you're on your own." Chergg replied in a sad tone.

"You've got to be kidding me there has to be another way out." I panicked as I searched for another way to escape, I looked out a nearby window and saw that I was just above the hanger bay, I pulled out my pistol and shot out the glass then I looked down to see how far of a fall I'd be dealing with, it was pretty high up for me. "Shit!" I looked around and saw a fire hose to be used in case of a fire locked behind glass, an idea formed in my head and I used the hose as a make shift climbing rope, after I disconnected it from the wheel it was on I wrapped it around the wheel and used it as an anchor to support myself as I made my way down to the hanger. Once I got inside I made a beeline right for the hanger door and found the control panel to open it. I pushed the button to open the door but was only greeted with a red flashing message, door mechanism jammed. "Oh for fuck sake you've got to be kidding me right now!" I then looked over to the side of the door and saw the emergency manual override, I ran over to it broke the glass and started to pull on it with all my might, no luck. "Come on come ON!" I desperately tried in vain to open the door until I just gave up, I was trapped yet again, and I was out of time.

"Cody…Cody do you read me?" Alice's voice cracked over my com.

I had a feeling that this was going to be the last time I'd ever speak to her so I chose to come clean. "I'm sorry carrots…I'm still trapped in hear. I thought maybe I could get out through the hanger bay door but it's jammed tight, not even the manual override is working." I answered in a defeated tone.

"What…what are you saying?" I heard her voice croak a bit.

"I'm saying that…you'll have to find another date to Trevor and Vic's wedding…because I won't be able to take you." I shed a tear as I put my back to the wall and just slid down to the floor. This was it for me, this is how I was going to die, but at least I saved the colony, that's all that really matters.

"No, no you promised me you'd come back to me you promised you would..." I heard her start to cry slightly.

"I know…I'm sorry I couldn't keep that promise babe." I replied as I felt the pain of both our hearts breaking all over again, only this time there would be no chance of us getting back together, this was it for the two of us, the end of something beautiful and wonderful.

"You can't do this to me…you can't leave me like this. You just can't…" She began to sob; it was clear as day in her voice.

I just let out a sad chuckle and said. "You bunnies, so emotional." I closed my eyes and just imagined for one last time that I was holding Alice in my arms, inhaling her sent, kissing her, and whispering in her ear ever so tenderly those three little words that it took me so long to say, I love you. But I was quickly brought out of my fantasy by one voice.

"Sargent Blaze we have calculated a last resort option to rescue you." Angel interrupted my final moment of life, but with something that restored my hope.

"What do you got Angel?" I asked eager to know if I still had a chance.

"We have been tracking you through your heart rate monitor installed in your suit throughout the entirety of this battle, we have been doing so throughout the time you've been aboard the Monarch, if you could attach your monitor to the main door engine we could use our sniper rifle to free you." It replied as it laid out the plan, I was a little skeptical that it would work but at this point I was willing to try anything.

"Okay, if you think this will work." I said as I got up off the floor.

"We have calculated that this plan has an 86% of success. The odds of survival are reasonably high." Well that's a lot better than what I had a minute ago. I looked up to the ceiling and saw the engine in control of the door. I started to remove my heart rate monitor and began to look for a way to get up to the engine. Bingo, I saw a maintenance ladder leading up to the engine, I had to climb on top of some boxes and jump to it as it was broken off just a little higher than I'd like it to be. Once I made my way over to the engine I placed my monitor on the engine and signaled to Angel that it could start shooting.

"Okay Angel I've placed my monitor on the engine as soon as…" Before I could say another word a sniper shot pierced through the door and hit the engine releasing the door and giving me a chance to get out, and tare Angel a new one, that being a relative term of course. I marched over to my geth bodyguard and just let it have it. "What the hell Angel?! You just fucking shot at me, aren't you supposed to keep me alive?!" I drilled all of my anger at it so it'd know I was not pleased with him one bit. "I mean for real?! I wasn't even close to clear from the engine before you fired you stupid tin can!"

I know he wasn't trying to piss me off, but on a day like today where everything isn't going quite as great as I'd like it to be the next thing he said just enraged me. "Observation error, this one is not made of tin but a diamondized steel alloy commonly found in…" It began to 'correct me' before I cut it off.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR MADE OF YOU DUMB SON OF A QUARRIAN!" I bellowed as I threw my gun at its face.

Then it 'corrected me' yet again and managed to piss me off even more. "Observation error, geth aren't typically known as sons or daughters as no geth is…"

"I didn't mean…oh forget it just DON'T shoot at me again you dumb bastard, or at the very least WAIT until I tell you to shoot. GOT IT!" I shouted right in its face.

"Acknowledged, we will adjust and correct this error in our judgement software…done." I'm not sure how but I think this thing just pissed me off even more at this point, just by being annoying.

"Cody!" I turned around fast to see an overjoyed Alice Burrows running right for me with tears in her amethyst eyes, I opened my arms wide to embrace her, with the built-up speed and momentum she knocked me to the ground and started kissing me as tears of joy fell onto my face. "Don't you ever do anything that stupid again you hear me?" She scolded with a smile.

I just smiled up at her and said. "Good to see you too beautiful." I pulled her close for another kiss.

This was ruined when Angel asked. "Sargent Blaze, this mammal who has attacked you, should we terminate?"

I looked up at it and just glared before saying. "You even think about it and I'll turn you into scrap metal."

To which it objected by saying. "She is clearly a hostile. She is a threat to your safety."

I just growled as I sat up with Alice still in my arms and said. "No, she's my girlfriend, and if you hurt her I'll kick your metallic ass."

It then knelt down and got right in Alice's face before saying. "Please state name, species of mammal and rank for authorization records."

Alice just looked so confused but she went with it anyway. "Uh…Alice Burrows, I'm a rabbit and I'm a private and the official pilot of the Eden prime militia."

Angel then started making more buzzing and clicking noises like before then said. "Please keep still and open your eyes as wide as possible." She did just as Angel instructed as it then let a flash of light pop out of its eye lense much like that of a camera.

"Ow, my eyes." Alice complained as she rubbed her now stinging eyes.

"Authorization record completed, designation Alice Burrows, rabbit, private, pilot, Eden prime militia, we recognize you as an ally rather than a threat." It said as it stood back up, Alice and I just exchanged a very confused look.

"Cody…" A voice called out, I looked up and saw it belonged to Trevor. "Your dads' awake." Alice quickly got off of me so I could go and see him, I ran over to see him sitting up as one of our medics looked after him.

"For the last time I don't have a concussion, now let me up." He complained, he never liked doctors anyway.

"Not happening sir, not until I've given you a proper checkup." The medic objected, she was a hippopotamus.

"Damn it I'm an alliance admiral and I order you to…" He retorted until she cut him off.

"Sir with all due respect in the event of a medical emergency, I out rank everyone." She said plainly.

He groaned as he looked over to me. "She's your squad mate, talk some sense into her."

I just chuckled and said. "Oh no, I'm not going to argue with a hippo." Just then the ship exploded causing everyone to duck down and cover their heads.

My dad then began to try and stand on his own only to fall back to his knees, I caught him and helped him up letting him lean on me as a crutch. He just looked on in sorrow as if he'd just lost a friend. "The Monarch…has fallen." He said in a saddened tone. He looked at the ground slightly and shed a tear.

"I'm really sorry dad, truly I am." I tried to comfort him as best I could also trying to figure out why he was so upset over the loss of a ship when he should be thankful he was alive.

"You know I've made a lot of history on that ship son. It's where your mother and I had our first date, where we got married and had our honey moon, it was even where you were born." I turned toward him surprised by the revelation.

"Really? I didn't know that." I said feeling interested at this new information.

"Oh yeah, your mother and I…well I was ordered to chart a course for one of our colonies in the terminus systems to deal with a pirate gang and your mother, the little nix decided to sneak back on board while we were making preparations to go, her plan was just to sneak on board long enough to tell me the good news." He said closing his eyes as he remembered that day, he couldn't help but smile. "She was pregnant with you son, of course she could've done this over our com channel I'd set up for us but she said it was too important and had to be done face to face, but just as she had we had already taken off and she was trapped on the ship with us until we could return to Eden prime, she was with us even after you were born, for a whole three months even. They were the best three months of my life, just having my wife and first-born son so close that I didn't want you to leave, but I had no choice unfortunately." The smile on my dad's face was probably the most genuine I'd seen in a long time. I guess he truly saw this ship as a second home to him.

"So when did Samson turn rogue?" I asked sort of on easily.

Then he looked at me with shock. "You…how did you know about Sam?" He asked with a dumbfounded expression.

"He was here Josh…" Shakrimi announced still sounding a bit tired from her recent rescue of the ship, but not enough that she couldn't walk over to see how my dad was doing. "He told him…well just about everything really."

He just sighed before saying. "Damn, well I suppose I couldn't keep it from you forever."

"So it's true, he really is my god father." I added feeling sick to my stomach.

"No, Samson Rockies was your father, whatever is left of him is replaced by the monster known as the reaper, and letting him live was my biggest mistake. It seems out of all the things I'm good at making mistakes is what I do best." He said with a sad expression.

"So why did you let him live?" I asked with both confusion and curiosity.

He just sighed and said. "Because I couldn't do it. Even though he'd become a monster, even though he was no longer my best friend I just couldn't bring myself to do it. If I'd just chosen to accept that Sam was too far gone to save at the time I would've just finished him right then and there and save everyone all of this trouble."

"But if you had then none of what we would've done would've happened." I quickly objected, he just looked at me with confusion.

"Well I think that would've been for the better to be far." He replied to which I just chuckled and said.

"You don't get it dad, I don't mean the militia I mean the support group, if it wasn't for Crystal I never would've had the courage to Share my first real kiss with Alice…" I gestured over to her. "And Viki would've never found the strength to go on a date in public with Trevor…" I gestured to them next. "Hell none of this would've been possible if it hadn't been for what the reaper had done. Sure he's done a lot of bad stuff but it was because of him that we all found our courage to be who we are and be proud of it, so in a way dad, the reaper did something good for a change and helped us show everyone that it's okay to be who we are."

He smiled and chuckled a bit before jokingly asking. "When did you get so good at speeches?"

"After our semi-formal actually." An alarm began to sound on the shield generator, we all turned around and saw a red flashing light as a signal to everyone that there was something wrong with the generator. I quickly called Kyle to see what was going on. "Kyle, somethings going on with the generator." I was getting nervous, I didn't know what was about to happen.

"What's wrong, what do you see?" He asked sounding a bit frantic.

"There's this red flashing light and an alarm going off too. I don't know what's happening but I don't think…" I elaborated but then Kyle cut me off by shouting.

"GET AWAY FROM THE GENERATOR NOW; IT'S USING TOO MUCH POWER AT ONCE IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE!" Too much power, but I thought we'd…oh no.

I'd just remembered that I'd turned down the power draw from the eezo dampener in order to get the shield up faster. "Admiral Blaze we detect multiple enemy shuttles coming in through the atmosphere, we recommend regrouping at a more defensible position." Angel voiced while we were trying to figure out what to do. I knew without that shield we were as good as dead, so in an equally desperate attempt like before I ran over to the generator and tried to save the shield from going down for what would be the final time.

"Cody, get back here the generator will blow any second!" My dad bellowed as I ran to save the shield. "Sargent get back here now that's an order!" I just ignored him as I got to the control panel. I turned the nob on the dampener back to 60% but before it could take effect the generator started to rumble and shake like mad. I stepped back a few feet, realizing that there was nothing I could do at this point I shouted to everyone.

"GET CLEAR!" Everyone started running away as far as they could get, but just as I was getting away I saw Alice trip over a rock and fall on her knee, she quickly started holding it as she winced in pain. "Alice I'm coming!" I called out to her as I ran right for her, I slid right over to her and made the attempt to pick her up and carry her. That's when I heard The popping of bolts and the venting of steam from the generator, I knew we wouldn't get clear in time and I knew Alice wouldn't stand a chance without a shield. So I did what anyone would do for the person they loved, I sacrificed myself for her.

"What are you doing?" She asked as I curled myself around her making sure that every single vital place on her body was covered.

"I love you." I said as I kissed her cheek one last time. That's when the deafening sound of the generator exploding filled the air, I braced myself for the impact of the shrapnel, but it never came. I noticed that something was glowing right behind us, I turned around and saw Angel had come to my rescue again and it would appear that it had dropped its ballistics shield in front of us.

"You are safe now Sargent." It said as it lowered its shield, Alice and I got up and dusted ourselves off while I said to my savior.

"Thanks angel, you really are…" Before I could finish another explosion from the generator burst out sending a piece of hyper eezo right for Alice, I quickly jumped in front of her and just as I did it hit me in the back of the head burying itself it my flesh, it burned my skin and fur, the smell was so potent that it filled my nose, I screamed in pain as I fell to the ground holding my burning wound.

"CODY!" Alice shrieked with fear as she fell to my side.

"Private Burrows, we need you to hold him down so we may remove the shrapnel." Angel voiced as it rolled me over on my stomach, Alice did as asked with tears in her eyes as she held me down with all her weight. I barely felt Angel's fingers over the burning pain of the radiation and heat in my skin as it reached into my open wound to fish out the eezo chunk, once I felt it leave my flesh I began to relax a bit, but not by much as I was still in a great deal of pain.

"Cody are you okay?" Alice asked as she rolled me back over so she could see my face.

I forced myself to speak through the pain as I held my still stinging wound in the back of my head. "Ah, god…damn that hurt."

"Sargent Blaze, we would recommend that you allow us to disinfect your wound as…" Angels voice began to fade as did my vision, and my strength as I fell on the flat of my back, I no longer felt the pain, I no longer felt anything. I saw Alice screaming my name as I laid on the ground, she began to shake me but I was unresponsive, even though I was still conscious I couldn't hear her, I could barely see her, my dad must've seen what had happened as I saw him come into focus too, he looked worried and scared, I could see him screaming to the side.

I imagine it was for a medic to come to my aid, he looked down at me tears in his eyes as he spoke to me, I could barely read his lips but I could understand what he was saying just fine. Just hold on son, please hold on. That was the last thing I remember seeing as my whole world just went black. I was in and out of consciousness if I recall correctly, seeing bits of combat from my fellow squad mates, being carried by someone into a medical transport, seeing and hearing my mother, my little brother, and my girlfriend hugging as they all sobbed on my behalf with the fear that I may not make it and then…nothing. I felt disconnected from everything as my mind just went a drift, I didn't dream, I didn't think, I didn't do anything really except sleep. Eventually I regained consciousness and was blinded by bright white lights. Wait…a light? Was this heaven?

"Doctor, I think he's waking up." A voice spoke off to the side of the room, I tried to turn my head but I was too weak to do that, my whole body felt like Jell-O.

"Already? Oh keela that's not good, ready the sedative just in case." Another voice, a woman this time, but it sounded robotic and disguised. Oh no…oh no oh no oh no please tell me…tell me I wasn't captured by the black hearts!

Just then the owner of this voice came into view. I began to relax when I saw that she wasn't a black heart, but to my surprise she was a quarrian, she wore a light green suit with a hood that covered the top of her head but what caught my attention was her mask, she didn't wear a typical surgical mask if that's what you're thinking, no this mask was more like a kind of gas mask almost, it was a glass dome like shape that covered her entire face with a circular mouth piece with a bright purple light that flashed whenever she said a word. "Cody, can you hear me?" She asked in a calm voice as she shined a flash light pen in my eyes.

"Could you…not…shine that…in my eyes please…hurts…a lot." I responded as best I could, I felt so weak I was struggling to find my words.

"I see, you have a migraine from the radiation poisoning, that's to be expected." She reached up to the surgical lights over my head and turned them off, that felt so much better. "Nurse, get me some sheelosha jelly and an ice pack for our patient please." She then went over to the window and closed the blinds.

"What exactly…is she-whatever you told her to get me doc?" I asked as I tried in vain to sit up.

She came back to me and replied in a hushed tone of voice. "It's a painkiller that we quarrians use for migraines, but don't worry it won't hurt you in any way."

"Where am I?" I asked as I felt my head throbbing.

I had to ask in order to get my bearings. "You're in the Tali Zorah memorial hospital on Rannoch the best place in the galaxy to receive treatment for radiation poisoning these days." The quarrian home world? I'm on the quarrian home world? Holy shit this is big.

(A/N: Whoa Cody's on another planet, what do you thinks gonna happen next huh? Well you just gonna have to stick around find out. Alright on to the spoiler. In the next chapter of ZME Cody gets tracked down by the black hearts but little does his assassin know that he has a little surprise waiting for them, also Jacob meet's his new geth bodyguard and Shakrimi pays Cody a little visit. Alright that's all for today everyone hope you enjoyed, peace out.)


	25. Chapter 24: Hidden power

(A/N: Hey yall I've finally posted chapter 24 as you can see, sorry for this one being late, I once again forgot about to put it up, god I suck at this. But hopefully you guys will enjoy it, so without further a due let's get to it.)

Chapter 24: Hidden power

"Did you say…Rannoch?" I asked still feeling weak from…whatever else was wrong with me. I felt so hazy and still a bit messed up from my migraine too.

The doctor replied calmly. "Yes that's what I said, you've been here for about a week receiving treatment for eezo poisoning, we nearly lost you on several occasions but that was due to our lack of knowledge from this being what your friend calls hyper eezo."

Oh thank god for Kyle Abner. "Why do I feel so weak…I feel like…" I tried to sit up but I quickly lost all my energy and fell back down.

"It's because we had to drain two thirds of your blood, too much radiation I'm afraid so please don't try to push yourself to do anything." She replied as she helped me sit up and propped me up with some spare pillows.

"Who are you?" I asked as I felt at a disadvantage that this doctor knew who I was but I didn't know who she was.

"I'm Dr. Neeva Zorah vas Rannoch, my family has owned this hospital ever sense the end of the reaper invasion ended over eighty years ago." She replied in a cheery tone.

"Why are you in that suit?" I asked knowing in my gut that it was a poor thing to ask her because from what I learned in history class the quarrians had to wear these suits in order to stay alive while they lived in a migrant fleet wondering the galaxy for over three hundred years after the geth drove them from their home world when the quarrians tried to wipe them out as they had become even more intelligent than they should've been, the geth were originally made to be a source of cheap labor for the quarrians, but then they started showing signs of true intelligence, so the quarrians acted out of fear to eradicate them but found out too late that the geth had already developed a hive mind and every single geth on the planet learned in an instant that their masters had decided their fate, termination. So the geth rebelled and drove the quarrians off of Rannoch and all of their colony worlds in their home system known as the Perseus vail and sense they didn't have any diseases or insects aboard their ships their immune systems were relatively weakened and could die very easily from just about anything if they weren't careful, so their best scientists and doctors came up with an environmental suit to keep them from getting sick from any and all air born bacteria that could be inhaled, hell their Amun systems were so weak just a kiss could put them in the hospital, of course that doesn't mean they couldn't become…intimate with one another, from what I understand they used anti-biotics just before sex so they wouldn't get an infection from being exposed to open air, then they would uh…get physical with each other, then they would get sick somewhat but because of the anti-biotics I'd mentioned before they wouldn't get as sick. However after that would transpire they wouldn't need any more anti-biotics for sex with that same partner, think of their first time together as a sort of flu shot, meaning that their immune systems would adapt to their partner and they wouldn't get sick because of them. It was like this for all of them, they would wonder the stars looking for a new home they could colonize, but when the reapers came they knew they'd have to go to war with them like everyone else and needed a safe place to put their civilians, a place where they wouldn't need a hundred years or so to adapt to the environment and the only planet like that was their home world, Rannoch, but the geth wouldn't just let them return out of fear that the quarrians would finish what they'd started but the quarrians had no choice and chose to go to war, but they knew they could never win it alone so the quarrian admiralty board reached out to the earth systems alliance best soldier and the most famous hero of all mammal races, commander Shepard, along with the aid of an old squad mate, a quarrian by the name of Tali Zorah vas Neemah, and also another team mate which was a geth believe it or not by the name of Legion, and together the quarrians and the geth made peace and chose to fight side by side in the final battle for earth, and after that the geth helped the quarrions build up their immune systems about seventy or so years ahead of schedule but for some reason this one quarrian was wearing one of these suits.

But she was completely calm about it and replied in a calm voice. "It's just a precaution, for my safety in terms of the radiation, this way I don't get sick. So, how are you feeling?" She asked politely.

I honestly answered her as I tried to focus, but that damn migraine wasn't making it easy for me. "I feel like shit actually, kinda dizzy, and really hungry too."

"Don't worry, we'll get you something to eat soon, we have a variety of earth-based dishes fit for a predatory mammal such as poultry, seafood and insects to sate your hunger, which would you like?" She obviously didn't know I was a strict vegetarian so I politely corrected her.

"Actually I'm more of a fruits and vegetables kind of fox." I said with a very weak smile.

"Oh, I didn't realize that predators could be vegetarians." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Well my species is actually omnivorous anyway so it's not impossible." I replied as I just imagined the blush she had under her helmet from asking me such a question. I then heard a gasp at the door, I looked over and saw a very emotional and happy bunny who I knew and loved with all my heart.

"CODY!" She shrieked as she ran over to me and hugged me, I winced in pain as her scream did my migraine no favors, she just sobbed tears of joy that I was awake, I wanted to hug her back but my arms were still nothing but Jell-O. "I thought I'd lost you." She sobbed into my shoulder, I noticed that her hug was a little tighter than usual.

I guess she was absolutely terrified that she actually might lose me. I felt both flattered that she cared so much about me, also a bit upset that I'd put her through hell. "I'm sorry for scaring you like that carrots, and please forgive me for not hugging you back as my arms are like jelly right now." I said with a weak voice.

She pulled away for a second and just smiled with tears falling down her face. "It's okay red, I'm just glad you're alright." She then kissed me very passionately, as if she hadn't kissed me in over a hundred years.

"This young lady has been in your room with you just as much as your family has been, she's barely left your side except for when we had to chase her out to try and reanimate you." The doctor said as we shared our kiss, but I wasn't really focusing on her at the moment.

Alice then pulled away and just hugged the doctor. "Thank you so much for giving me back my boyfriend." She said with a smile.

"Oh think nothing of it dear, it's all a part of the job, though I think your family would like to share in this happy moment too." The doctor stated the obvious, and I had to admit it would be nice to see my family after what I'd been through and I could imagine this was just as bad for them as well.

"Yeah, that would be great doc." I said while focusing on the look on Alice's face.

"Doctor I've got the jelly and ice pack as you've requested." The nurse from before had returned, he wasn't a quarrian like I assumed but he was a snow leopard in the typical nurses attire holding a tube of what I had good reason to believe was my painkiller and an ice pack for my head.

"Thank you nurse I'll take it from here, but if you could go and inform the Blazes that their son is awake I'd greatly appreciate it." The doctor asked as she took the two items and the nurse left us alone, the doctor then opened the tube and began to dump it out onto her hand. "This is going to feel a little cold." She said as she applied the jelly to my temples, and she was right about it being cold, it felt like she'd just put liquid nitrogen on my head, but it helped dull the pain in my head by a lot, she then place the ice pack on my head as extra reassurance. "There you are, now is there anything else I can do for you while you're here?" She asked in a polite tone.

"Well like I said I am kinda hungry so if you could send a salad and a couple of oranges up my way I'd really appreciate it." I reminded her as my stomach reminded me, I had no idea how long I was out but it was long overdue for me to have a good meal.

"Oh I think I can get you something to eat for sure, it should only take a few minutes but in the mean time I need to get back to my rounds, enjoy your rest Mr. Blaze, keela sahlye." And with that said the doctor stood up and left the room, she closed the door behind her leaving me alone with Alice who just crawled on top of me and started kissing me again, I had a feeling that she was scared I was gonna die but I had no idea of just how much, even though she was being a bit clingy I wasn't complaining obviously.

She then pulled away and just laid there on top of me and holding onto me tight, she just placed her head on my heart and just listened to my heartbeat. "I'll bet you did this every chance you got when we were alone in here." I said half-jokingly as she nuzzled her face into my chest.

"I was so scared that I was going to lose you, I'm so sorry that this happened to you, this is all my fault, it should've been me in this bed not you." She said as she started to cry again.

I took notice of that and asked. "What do you mean?"

She looked up at me with more tears in her eyes. "You only got hurt because of me, if I'd just been paying attention you wouldn't have had to save me." She answered as her voice cracked while wiping away her tears.

If I could've at the time I would've shaken my head at her remark, but I didn't even have the strength to do that, so I just gave a soft chuckle and said. "Oh come on now, there's no way we could've both gotten out of that without getting hurt. I'm pretty sure of that." I just looked at her face, her lip quivering and eyes wide and pathetic. "You know you look super…" I was about to say cute but then stopped myself before I did.

But then to my surprise Alice then said with a slight chuckle. "Go on, you can say it, but just this once."

I didn't hesitate for this chance and I said right in her ear. "You are super cute when you look like this."

She then gave me a light kiss on my cheek then whispered in my ear. "I love you." I don't know why but for some reason it sounded like the first time she'd said it, it felt like I had butterflies in my stomach, then I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." I rested my chin on the top of her head and just closed my eyes as I inhaled her sent, I took notice that she smelt like she'd coated herself with peppermint, but it wasn't my natural musk that I'd applied to her, this smelt more…artificial.

I just guessed it was perfume but I didn't know why she was wearing it, before I could ask her why she was wearing it I heard the door click open and someone burst in. "CODY!" My thoughts were interrupted when I opened my eyes to see my little brother rushing over to my bed side and trying to climb up the side and give me a hug, Alice just giggled at his desperate attempt to climb up and helped him up, he crawled up to me and wrapped his little arms around my neck crying tears of joy. "I knew you'd be okay I just knew it." He clearly was happy to see me alive and awake as well.

Up at that point mom and dad came in behind him, mom's eyes were filled with her own joyful tears as she ran over to join the hug. "My sunshine, my baby, oh my baby I'm so glad you're alright." She wrapped her arms around both me and Jacob as she just cried, dad just walked over casually and said.

"You gave us quite the scare Sargent, glad to see you're alright." He tried to sound like his usual battle-hardened self but was defeated by his own emotions as he let out a few tears of his own.

"I thought big boys don't cry dad." I said in a joking manner, to which he retorted.

"Only if the occasion doesn't call for it." He wiped away his tears, I then nodded and said.

"Come on get in here, you know you want to." He didn't hesitate, he joined the hug and wrapped us all in his arms, I knew they all loved me with all their hearts and it went without saying, but this time it felt even more special than before.

Mom kissed the side of my head then commented. "If you ever scare us like that again your grounded young mammal." She said in a half joking tone and half crying tone.

"Same goes double for me son." Dad added as he kissed the other side of my head, they all pulled away from the hug so I could breathe again finally, not that I didn't enjoy the attention from them, I just needed air. "Cody?" Jacob just sat there on my lap just looking at me with tears still on his face.

"Yeah buddy?" I asked casually, I didn't know what he was about to say but I had a feeling it was big.

And it was, but before he said it he straight up bitch slapped me right across my face. "IF YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT!" He screamed in my face, he had a look of fear and anger on his face as he said it, thankfully my migraine had subsided at this point so it didn't hurt my head that much, I began to laugh a bit before saying.

"Okay-okay, I promise I won't scare you guys like that again p…I mean Jacob." I chose to correct myself again, for once I didn't feel the need to get on his nerve.

But that's when he surprised me by saying. "Until you get better you can call me peanut all you want, but only until you get better."

That had to be the sweetest get well soon present that I would ever get from him, it actually brought me to tears. "Aw buddy, you don't have to do that." I said as I tried to hug him, but sadly my arms were still just Jell-O. "Ugh, if my arms didn't feel so weak I'd hug you right now buddy." I commented as I just gave up.

"That's okay big brober, I can fix that." He leaned back up to me and gave me a big hug, I hated the fact that I couldn't hug him back and show him just how much I loved him.

I sniffled a little bit as I just felt so overwhelmed by his kind gesture, then I said with joy. "Thanks…peanut." Oh come on did you really expect me not to take advantage of his offer?

"Pardon me, I have a tray of food for the occupant of this room by order of Dr. Zorah?" Another nurse came into the room, this one was a green skinned asari, she was holding a tray of food with everything I'd asked for along with a glass of some kind of fizzy drink and a pudding cup.

"Ah finally, my stomach was starting to eat itself." I said as she walked over to my bed then pushed a button on the side which commanded a little table to pop up from the side of my bed, she place the tray in front of me so I might enjoy it, but I was faced with one problem, I still had no motor skills. "Uh, I just realized something, and this is embarrassing to say the least, but I can't really move my arms to feed myself." I said feeling stupid for not realizing this before.

"That's alright, I can feed you until you get your motor skills back." The nurse said as she picked up the fork provided.

But before she even had a chance to feed me Alice stopped her and said. "Actually nurse, if it's all the same to you I'd like to be the one to feed him." I felt a little more emotional that she'd actually do something like that for me.

"Well alright then, I had a few other things I needed to do anyway." The nurse said as she handed Alice the fork and left to do her tasks, Alice started me off by feeding me a fork full of the salad, it tasted a bit old I'll admit but I'm sure that they were on a budget of some kind, plus I didn't care if it was a bit wilted, I was just hungry and this was just a gourmet meal to me after how hungry I felt. Thank fully I didn't have to have her chew for me too, that would've been too much.

"Can I have a bit of that drink please?" I asked as I felt some of the salad had gotten stuck in my throat, Alice picked up the glass and I took a sip, it tasted very sweet, like pineapples and mango. "Not bad, though I'd prefer something that tasted a bit more like a carrot." I subtly flirted with Alice and she just giggled a bit.

"Well maybe later I can see if I can find you something to suit your need." She replied as she gave me a sly winked then fed me more salad, after I finished eating I had dad bring me up to speed with the result of the battle.

"So give it to me straight dad, did we save the colony?" I almost dreaded to hear the answer, but he put my fears to bed as he replied.

"Don't worry about the colony son, sure it was a close call after the shield went down but we pulled through once our reinforcements showed up finally, and as for the black heart stragglers, well we made short work of them. Needless to say a lot of them won't be going home." He smiled with a very sincere grin, which quickly faded when he added. "However…the reaper and the anointed daughter escaped and are completely off the radar too."

"Damn, I guess it was too much to hope that you guys could've got them too. So how's the rest of my squad doing?" I just had to know about their wellbeing sense I was taken away from them without saying good bye.

Dad's smile sort of returned when he said. "They're all doing just fine, of course when we left Allen had to go into surgery for his missing eye, he's going to receive a military grade cybernetic eye put in its place as well as receive surgery to have a new visual lense put in for the other one." I figured he'd get a prosthetic eye put in but I didn't expect him to get one that was military grade put in, but one thing I didn't understand was why he had to get surgery for the other one too.

"Why does he need surgery for his good eye?" I asked sort of puzzledly.

Dad answered with. "Well because his new one has a few different features such as infrared, night vision, motion tracking and as an added bonus long range visioning or as I like to call that one, binocular mode. However if we only put in the one eye his vision would be out of balance so were putting in a new lense in his good eye, one that links directly to his brain and his cybernetic eye, basically it's no different from receiving a cataract surgery. I'm just glad that you didn't have to receive any surgery for that scar on your face."

My what…oh now I remember. "So how do I look? No one's given me a mirror yet, not that I could hold it." I asked curiously. Even after an hour of being awake I still felt like crap, god damn it when am I gonna get my motor skills back, fuck this bull shit, fuck it so hard.

"Well why don't you have a look?" Dad said as he picked up a mirror and held it in front of my face, the scar stretched from the top of my right eye across my face and to the bottom of my let cheek, I looked so much like a bad ass.

"Wow, it looks even better than I'd thought. I look like a real bad ass." I said as I just marveled at my new facial feature. "Now you and I both have something else in common."

"Two somethings actually." He stated with a smile. "We both have a scar across the face and we both fought the reaper one on one. Only difference is I beat him."

"Hey the guy is a former alliance marine and a black biotic cut me some slack here." I said quick to defend myself.

"I fought him while he had his biotics and I still won." He bragged, wait…he bragged? Sense when does he brag?

"Who are you and what have you done with my father?" I asked in a sincere tone, I've never known him to brag and for some reason he just bragged about his victory with his former friend.

He just laughed it off and said. "I assure you son it's me."

"But you just bragged. You never brag, about anything." I stated the truth, he never brags about anything, ever.

"Well today I'm feeling like it sense Shakrimi just passed along something to me that will help you out shine me forever." I was a bit puzzled for a second, what could he possibly mean by that? Before I could ask him what he was talking about a male turian nurse came in holding a sponge and bucket.

"Time for your sponge bath Mr. Blaze." He said as he walked over to my bed side. "You can go now Admiral, I can handle this." Oh joy, I get to have a stranger wash my junk, and to make it worse it's another guy, can I just get Alice to do this for me too? She might like that to be honest, especially sense she's already screwed me.

Rather than leave me alone with the nurse dad just replied casually. "No that's alright I've seen my son naked before so this should be no different."

If I could move my arms I'd cover my face with embarrassment. "Really dad?"

He just shrugged as he said just as casually. "What it's true, I've seen you naked when you were a kit and I've seen you naked plenty of other times."

"Please stop." I begged him, this was just too much for me.

Dad just rolled his eyes and asked. "For god sake Cody when are you ever going to get over this whole nudity problem?"

Before I could answer the nurse slowly pulled something out of the bucket he was holding, it was…A GUN! "DAD GUN!"

He turned around fast and grabbed the gun and tried to wrestle it out of the hands of my would-be assassin, he managed to get him to point it up at the ceiling before he pulled the trigger, the sound of three gunshots filled the room, dad then kicked the turian in the stomach with all his might as he forced the gun out of his hands, then he flipped the pistol around and held it right in the face of the turian who didn't dare move a muscle. "Who sent you?" He questioned the assassin.

The turian just looked up at my dad and just glared. "I won't talk." He declared right before he spat on my dad's face, so he countered by pistol whipping him in the face and braking his flat nose, the turian just held his nose and moaned a bit.

"Don't think for a second that I'll take it easy on you birdy now tell me who sent you."

The turian just grinned before saying. "It is by the will of the enlightened one that I am here, to finish what my father has started."

My dad then pressed the gun against the turian's head and questioned him farther. "Where…is…the reaper?" He growled in a deep voice, he pulled the hammer of the gun back with his thumb ready to shoot this prick in the head.

The turian just chuckled at him and said. "Go ahead, shoot me demon scum, nothing you do will matter once my father arrives to finish you and your demonic spawn." My dad was about to do just that when he was distracted by a small and scared voice at the door.

"Daddy?"

Dad looked over to the door for a brief second and said. "Jacob go and find your mother and tell her to…" Before he could finish his sentence he was cut off when the turian kicked the gun into the air and caught it.

Then he turned it on my brother and hissed. "Die parasite." He pulled the trigger, without hesitation my dad heroically dove in front of the bullet taking the shot for my brother, he went down groaning in pain.

"DADDY!" Jacob screamed, he looked so terrified, as did I, dad didn't move, I thought for sure he was dead.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I blasted with pure rage.

The turian looked back at me and said. "Be quiet demon spawn…so I can kill your brother." He aimed the gun at Jacob again, I could do nothing as he pulled the trigger again, but instead of seeing him get shot I heard the ping of the bullet hitting metal. "What?" The turian looked confused and fired every last shot at Jacob only to have the same result for all shots, I quickly realized what was happening, my guardian angel had come to my rescue.

"Angel, kick this fuckers ass!" I called out knowing that this whole fight was about to turn ugly for this bug faced freak.

That's when the assassin turned to me and asked. "Who are you…" Before he could finish the window broke open and Angel leapt through as it disabled it's cloaking device and landed right next to the turian and kicked him into the wall, hang on a second, if Angel was outside the window then who was protecting my…oh now I remember, Shakrimi did say that the geth an quarrians gave my dad two of these new geth units so it stands to reason that the one soaking up bullets was the one charged with protecting my brother. The turian then turned around and was startled by the geth defender that just jumped through the window, he aimed the gun at Angel only to have it snatched away from him and crushed in his metallic hand with little effort, Angel then grabbed the assassin by the throat and picked him up off the ground then turned its head to Jacob or more likely his fellow geth defender and started making buzzing and clicking noises, when it had finished the other geth defender disabled its cloaking device and revealed itself to Jacob who jumped back a little bit, it was pitch black and had a white logo of some sort spray painted on its back.

It then look directly at Jacob and said in a slightly deeper robotic voice than Angel's. "Young vulpine, hold on to this one's chassis and remain calm." Jacob was caught off guard as the geth spoke to him and picked him up and just ran off down the hall at top speed.

"Disclose the location of the rest of your allies." Angel ordered the turian as he began to interrogate him, the turian then began to emit a very familiar purple aura and shoved Angel away from him then punched it in to a wall, Angel quickly stood back up and drew its swords before stating. "You have been deemed a level one threat to the safety of our charge, will you surrender?"

"Fat chance of that happening geth." The turian threw a biotic shockwave at Angel who just leapt over it and rushed my attacker blades pointed toward him. I then noticed my dad getting back up on his feet, while he had the chance he booted up his omni-tool and administered a dose of meda-gel, then he ran over to me and helped me out of my bed.

"Lean on me son." He said as he put my arm around him and wheeled my I.V. stand with us out of the room then he closed and locked the door. He carried me down the hallway and into a closet which read on a sign next to the door medical supplies, he carried me into the room and sat me down and started looking through vials of different medicines.

"What are you looking for?" I asked a bit confused as to why we were even in here.

"Come on come on there has to be…ah ha, there you are." He picked up a bottle that read in a language I couldn't read, he then reached into a box and pulled out a brand-new syringe, he pulled the cap off and injected it into the vial and filled it to the max level.

"What is that?" I asked as he knelt down to my side.

"This should help you get your strength back." He stated as he injected the needle into my shoulder and pressed down on the plunger and didn't stop until all of its contents were inside my arm. I instantly began to feel the effects of the drug kick in as I got the feeling back in my arms and legs, I began to stand up slowly just in case I felt dizzy for some reason, but I didn't, I felt more alert than I did a minute ago.

"What did you give me?" I asked again hoping this time I'd get an answer.

"Just a shot of adrenalin to help you get back on your feet, your gonna need it if we're going to kick this phantom's ass, here take this." He pulled out two guns and handed one to me.

I smiled as I took the gun and said. "Thanks, so what's our plan of attack?"

"Simple…" He cocked back his gun and said. "We bum rush that little fucker and…" Before he could finish the door exploded into splinters knocking us both to the back of the room, in the door way stood the turian aiming a fist with a biotic sphere ready to throw it at one of us.

"I made short work of your little pet, now who shall I kill first? How about…you!" He threw the sphere at my dad, I got up and stood in the way and shielded myself in vain with my arms as I closed my eyes bracing for the impact, I felt it connect with me, but to my surprise I hardly felt it, I didn't even stagger, I opened my eyes and saw I was glowing, I thought to myself, is this some kind of biotic power? I didn't think it was though as it wasn't the typical blue glow of normal biotics, it was more of a golden yellowish color, I then looked up at the turian who just looked startled at what he'd just witnessed. "Impossible, how did you survive that?" He asked sounding just as confused as I was.

Then I grinned and said in a calm yet dominating voice. "You done fucked up son." I began to walk over to him still glowing and ready to kick his ass, he threw another biotic throw at me but it just exploded not affecting me in the least, think of it like using a sling shot and a stone against a tank, and I'm the tank.

"Stay…stay back…stay away from me." He demanded in a scared tone, fear was all over his face, good. I'm done feeling scared of these assholes, it's high time we changed that around a bit in my personal opinion.

"What's the matter?" I asked with an overly cocky attitude. "Scared that I'm gonna kick your ass? Good, because that's exactly what I'm gonna do." I then charged him shouting a war cry as I leapt into the air with a fist raised and connecting with his chest sending him flying into the wall behind him, he just slowly slid down the side of the wall with a trail of blue colored blood following him down in a streak. I walked over to him and checked his pulse, he was without a doubt, dead.

"Damn, I was hoping we could've questioned him." I turned around and saw my dad leaning up against the door way trying to catch his breath, I ran over to him to see if he was okay.

"Dad are you all right?" I asked checking to see that he didn't have any visible wounds.

He winced a little bit before saying. "I'm fine, just a bit of shell shock is all, but I'm more interested in what you just did." Before I could say anything some doctors and nurses came running over to us to see if we were alright.

"Admiral, what happened?" Dr. Zorah asked, she sounded sort of concerned for us, when I looked up I noticed she was out of her suit and in the typical doctor's attire and wearing a lab coat over it all. She had a face similar to that of an asari with long flowing black hair and her eyes were a bright green, I never would've imagined that this was how quarrians looked.

"Relax Nee-nee, we have the situation under control, but you might want to burn that body fast, phantoms are loaded with a toxic enzyme that can disperse into the air killing everyone around for about five clicks." Dad replied acting as if nothing other than there being a dead guy on the floor was out of the ordinary.

She nodded her head and turned to one of her nurses and said in a demanding voice. "Get the quarantine team up here now. Keela what a day this has turned out to be." She started to rub her eyes as if she was stressed. Then she took another look at me and asked. "What are you doing out of bed? I thought I told you to get some rest."

"Didn't really have a choice what with the assassin trying to off me and my dad." I replied honestly, although I don't think it really would've mattered if I'd tried to convince her or not seeing as the evidence was literally sitting on the ground not two fee from us.

Then she asked me yet another question. "And how do you explain what happened to him?" She gestured over to the dead turian.

I just shrugged and explained as best I could with what I knew. "That's a bit of a confusing thing for me to be fair, I can't really explain it but I just started emitting some kind of aura and then the next thing I know I sent him into that wall."

She then looked at me with shock and said. "Keela, you've already developed your biotics? That's…that's not possible, it should've taken you at least a month not a week." That's when she looked like she just remembered something. "Oh Keela, I'm such an idiot, I forgot how strong that this hyper eezo stuff is of course you developed your biotics sooner than normal." Logically she was making sense, it wasn't like the traditional eezo that she was used to.

"Yeah but there was something different about my abilities, instead of the traditional blue aura that I should've received I emitted a yellow one." I added on, I figured it would be best to let her know as much as I could tell her. Just in case something was different about these particular biotics.

She rubbed her chin and thought about it for a second. "Could you show me please?" She asked politely,

I wasn't even sure if I could do it again, I did it completely by accident the first time so I had no idea how to do it. "I don't know how I did it though." I said knowing this probably wasn't what she wanted to hear.

She then knelt down and said. "I'm no biotic but I know enough about how biotics work, you just need a clear goal in mind, couple that with what you want and focus on nothing but those and the rest takes care of itself." That's when it all clicked together inside my head, I wanted to protect my dad so I shielded him with myself, and I wanted to knock that turian back so hard that he'd go flying into the wall, I focused on both of those things at the time and nothing else so I figured that just summoning the aura would be no different, I then closed my eyes and focused on the aura to come out and show her what I was talking about. That's when it came out again, it felt so weird and tingly all over my body, I wonder if this is how it's always going to feel like. "Keela…this is…incredible, someone get me an eezo reader so we can get an accurate reading for this." She asked to all of her fellow medical personnel, just as they were leaving to go fetch her the eezo counter I suddenly fell to the floor, I immediately felt like jelly again.

"OH SHIT…" I cried as I hit the floor, then I just moaned a bit. "Ow…that hurt."

"Cody are you alright son?" Dad asked in a panic as he raced over to my side, the doctor did the same and started to look me over.

"I'm okay guys…" I told in a very tired sounding voice, I was just really tired for some reason. "I just need a little nap I think."

"Well I'm not surprised, I told you not to push yourself." The doctor scolded.

"Ohhh hush up." I fired back with as much effort I could.

"We should get him back to his room so he can rest." The doctor said to my dad, he nodded his head and tried to help me up, I was just dead weight.

"Please allow us to assist you admiral." We all looked up and saw a very familiar geth defender still alive…well relatively so, and kicking.

"Angel…I thought that fucker'd killed you." I exclaimed feeling very surprised.

"Technically we were never alive but we are grateful for your concern." It replied, if these guys had a personality I'm sure that what he said would have sounded smug.

"No I mean I thought that guy over there had destroyed your body." I cleared up so he'd understand a little better.

"Impossible, this chassis is made from asari diamondized steal capable of withstanding a barrage of short-range missiles for up to one hour, to destroy this platform they would've needed a more powerful weapon other than simple biotics." Like I said, would've sounded smug. Angel then picked me up and just cradled me in its metallic arms, I felt so weirded out by this. It brought me back to my room and sat me down on the bed so I could rest, the doctor's eezo counter finally got there around the same time that I was about to pass out from exhaustion. When I asked the doctor why I felt so weak after dad had given me a shot of adrenalin she told me it was burned out by my biotics and the more a biotic uses their abilities the more calories they burn off, apparently having biotics means having a higher metabolism too. The doctor waved the eezo counter over me a few times and got her results, apparently there was no way to get an accurate reading on my power levels with the current technology available to us. I'm not sure if I should feel happy or scared about that.

"This is truly astonishing." The doctor said as she jotted down some notes, clearly she was excited, this was a once in a life time opportunity for her. "There is literally no way to measure how high your eezo level is Cody, in order to get an appropriate reading we'd need to make a whole new kind of eezo reader, one that actually can measure for hyper eezo without frying the circuitry."

"So give me an estimated guess, how high do you think it is?" I asked sort of eager to know.

She held up the device and started to explain. "Well the max reading for this thing is five hundred, and since hyper eezo is about five times stronger than the regular stuff I'd say that you're close to two thousand on the Giger counter." My jaw just dropped with amazement, two…freaking…thousand. How the hell am I still alive?

"Wow, that's pretty amazing I must admit. But how dangerous will I be until I know how to control my powers?" I asked feeling a little concerned for the safety of everyone around me.

She just gave a reassuring smile and said. "Don't worry, we'll fit you with an eezo dampening collar with a few modifications to it. You'll be just fine but in the meantime you just get some rest." She then picked up her data pad and started writing down something on it, she then pressed a button on it and out printed a little note which she handed to my dad. "Bring him to his first therapy session at this time first thing in the morning, he's going to need it." She then walked out of the room leaving me with my dad.

Who turned to me and said. "Get some rest son, you've earned it." He saluted me just before he walked out of the room and closed the door, I chose to just relax for a bit and just soak up some much-needed R&R, I closed my eyes and just breathed in a calm relaxing breath, it felt so good to just let my guard down, I was completely vulnerable and I didn't care. Eventually I just dozed off and slept for god knows how long, I eventually woke up around ten o'clock in the morning to the sound of my brother having a chat with both of our geth bodyguards.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked the mechanical protectors towering over him.

"We do not have the same typical preferences that organics do, geth programing is primarily based on designated tasks set by the creators. For example, our set task to guarding you and the young Sargent, but to answer your question, geth do not have a preferred color. May we enquire as to why you ask young vulpine?" Angel replied, though I'm pretty sure everything it just said flew right over Jacobs head at this point.

"Uhhhhhh…what did you say?" Called it.

"What Angel meant to say buddy is that the geth don't really see the world the same way that we do, and they don't really feel the same way about all the stuff that we like either, basically they just acknowledge these things and just accept them to be a part of this world." I clarified for Angel, I just had a feeling that it wasn't going to make it any simpler for him than he did before, Jacob turned toward me when I said this and just smiled as he crawled over to me on the bed and gave me a hug, to which I returned with the same level of affection, I'll never take my motor control skills for granted again.

"Good morning big brober." He said in a happy tone, I think he missed hugging me in the morning.

"Good morning peanut." I kissed the top of his head then I looked up at Angel and its…what I guess is its partner and saw them in what I assumed was a conversation as they just kept making the same buzzing and clicking noises that they made yesterday.

Jacob looked up at me and asked in a whisper. "What are they doing?"

I told him the truth as I said. "I don't know for sure, but I think they're having a conversation."

He just kept staring at the two mechs then said again in the same hushed tone. "What do you think they're saying?"

I answered again truthfully. "Not a clue…" Then I added jokingly. "But I'll bet they're saying "wait his name is pea-nut? I thought his name was little stin-ker bay-bee, oh he's not go-ing to be hap-pee a-bout that post card I sent him. Beep boop beep does not com-pute does not com-pute, look at me, I can dance the row-bot." I just used my best robot voice to try and make him laugh, I even did the robot a little bit just to make it happen, and just as I'd hoped he just cracked up laughing his little butt off.

"Cody stop it your gonna make me pee my pants." He just chuckled as he rolled around on the bed. This is what I hope to see from this point on, his smiling face and joyful laughter.

I just kept up the whole robot impression until both the geth bodyguards got up in my face and asked me. "Sargent Blaze, are you suffering from a mental hallucination?" It freaked me out with how silent they were until Angel announced the both of them to me.

"Jeez dude, don't freaking do that Angel I mean seriously you almost gave me a heart-attack." I scolded it hoping that it wouldn't take this too literal and grab a defibrillator and shock the crap out of me, despite feeling so much better than before I still felt like crap.

"Wait, his name is Angel?" Jacob asked sort of puzzled.

"Correction, this platform is named Angel, we are typically known as geth."

Jacob just looked back at me and with a confused look he asked. "What is he talking about?"

To which I responded with honesty. "Well technically these are just the bodies that geth use to go out and see the world, geth are actually just a V.I. software computer program that help out the quarrians in there day to day tasks, in short he means that the body he's in is named Angel." I don't think he quite got it but I think he was satisfied for the moment.

"So what's your name?" He asked as he pointed to his own geth defender who abruptly answered with the same response that Angel did when we first met face to face.

"Geth."

"That's not a name that's what you are." He pointed out to his mechanical bodyguard.

Who simply responded in the same dull robotic voice. "Correct, we are geth."

"No I mean what's your name!" My brother asked again sounding very grumpy.

It was clear at this point that Jacob was getting frustrated with the geth so I just said. "Geth don't have names like you and me peanut, but if you want you can give him a nickname." It felt so weird to me that I was referring to this thing as a he, as if it really mattered to them really.

Jacob then looked up at his geth protector and just grinned before saying. "Flashlight."

I was a bit confused then I asked. "Uh, What?"

"That's what I want to name him, flashlight." He said again with a serious tone.

I just started to chuckle a bit. "Why do you want to name him that?"

"Well look at his face…" Jacob suggested as he gestured to his geth. "It looks like he's got a big flashlight for a face, so I want to name him flashlight, is that okay if I call you that Mr. geth man?" I just love that he actually thinks that these things identify as mister or misses.

The geth then responded in its usual robotic voice. "Finding reference information…done. Flashlight, a tool used to illuminate a dark room, area or corner, typically used in a household during blackouts to provide emergency lighting or by military personnel as a tactical tool, we are flashlight a terminal of the geth." Wow, it just accepted a dumb nickname just like that, too bad my brother can't do that for me, but hey it's not like it really cares how dumb its nickname is.

After an hour or two Jacob started to ask his new geth bodyguard a lot of questions about the geth, questions that didn't really apply to them really, and every time he asked Flashlight another question the answer always came out the same, geth do not typically have a concern for this topic, which I'd imagine would get on his nerves eventually. After a few hours later Dad came by and took me to my radiation therapy to which I would need for a few days, but for some reason it was on another side of the building completely, in fact it was a whole different building for some stupid reason, after that I went back to the hospital then Jacob and I just sat on my hospital bed and watched cartoons together, most of which were the whacky racers from the twentieth century, sure I was sixteen but you're never too old for whacky racers, the time came around that Jacob and I had to sleep, Jacob asked me if I could let him sleep with me for the night, he was nervous about leaving me alone, I tried to convince him that I'd be fine as long as Angel was close by but he insisted, and when he turned on the water works I did what any reasonable person would do when being faced with a crying four-year-old, I caved and let him sleep with me, he just curled up next to me and snuggled with me as if he was just a little teddy bear to me.

I had to admit I liked having him keep me company, he helped me relax a bit more in terms of sleeping, even though the little guy snores like a rhino, I mean seriously how can a four-year-old snore that loud? When morning came around I woke up with my brother still tucked under the blankets, and snoring as loud as a thunder clap. "Well good morning you, I was wondering when you'd wake up." My eyes shot up to where the voice had come from and there I saw a very familiar asari sitting right in front of me. "How ya doing kid, alright I hope, anyway we need to talk about something important, two things really, one of which is about your future."

(A/N: Alright then that's it for now guys I hope you liked it, and if you did please let me know in the comment's. In the next chapter of ZME, Cody is given the opportunity of a life time, he's visited by some new friends of his and Alice is startled by Cody's new found gifts, which she will find to be more than just a weapon in the end, why is that you ask? Well you're just gonna have to read and find out for yourself, alright that's all for now, by guys.)


	26. Chapter 25: An offer you can't refuse

(A/N: Hey everybody, sorry again that this chapter is so late, I kind of forgot to do that yet again. I really am sorry for that. But hopefully you guys don't mind too much, not that this story is as popular as I would've liked it to be but at least some of you guys like it. Alright then let's get to it.)

Chapter 25: An offer you can't refuse

I was without any clue as to why she was here, other than my dad said she had something to offer me but as to what it was I had no clue as to what it was about. "Shakrimi, I didn't expect you to be here so soon. What's this about exactly?" I asked as I tried to sit up right in the bed without waking Jacob as I engaged in conversation with the speacture sitting right across from me.

"Well the first thing I wanted to talk about was your future like I'd just said, but first let me ask you something, do you know how I became a speacture?" She asked casually.

I answered a bit puzzled as to why she'd asked a question that I clearly had no way of answering. "Uh…no I don't, I assumed it was because you impressed someone high up in the government."

She just smiled as she folded her hands and leaned forward. "Exactly, that's how, you impress someone like the council and Bing bang boom you get the chance to be a speacture candidate and quite possibly even a full-fledged speacture like me."

I began to connect the dots in my head quickly, could she really be here to tell me…no of course not I'm only sixteen there's no way I'm eligible to be a speacture, is there? "Do…do you mean to say what I think your saying?" I asked already half knowing the answer to my own question.

She just kept on grinning that same shit eating grin. "After the battle of Eden prime I had to head back to the citadel to report to the council about every last existing detail, the part that they wanted conformation on the most was that you lead the charge to save the colony and that you took on the reaper and survived, of course we both know how that actually ended but you managed to leave your mark on him at least so that's close to a victory against him right? Any way kid the council asked me to float this message on to you." She booted up her omni-tool and sent me a message to mine, I opened it up and read it to myself.

**Greetings and salutations Sargent Cody Lucas Blaze commanding officer of the first Eden prime militia, we the citadel council seek to extend to you an opportunity to which we believe you are worthy of without a doubt, it is the opportunity of a life time for a very rare and carefully selected few, over the decades mammals have had very few of their own brave service men and women selected to be given this chance, the ones who have received it usually take it, weather you choose to accept it is your choice to make, however despite your age we believe that beyond all doubt that you have the potential, capability and courage required to join the ranks of the speactures, for speactures aren't made they are born through the fires of war and tempered in the waters of focus, we believe that you are more than ready to serve as our right hand, as our sword and shield, as our first and last line of defense for this galaxy and all of her children, we expect an answer from you within the year Mr. Blaze, it is your choice and yours alone, if you accept you will be placed under the watchful eye of an already existing agent of the special tactics and reconnaissance division as your evaluator to decide whether or not you are ready to join the speactures, we look forward to our first meeting with you, Sincerely, the citadel council.**

Ho-…lee…shit! Ho-ly…fucking…shit…holy fucking shit…this has to be a prank. "Is this a joke? Or is this legit?" I asked not believing for a second that this was for real, but Shakrimi just started to laugh then she looked at me and said.

"Wow, you looked just like your dad when I told him the news, yes kid this is legit, after I told the council about what you did and how well you lead your squad to victory I could hardly believe it myself when they gave me orders to head here and deliver the message myself."

I just sat there dumbstruck, I had been given a huge offer, one that doesn't come to just anyone. "So…if I'm catching what your throwing…the citadel council actually wants me to join the special tactics and reconnaissance division? But I'm just a kid I can't join the speactures, I'm not even old enough to join the alliance yet unless I get written consent from my parents first."

Shakrimi then said with honesty. "Kid listen to me, you did something that no one else but your dad could've done, you turned back the tides of chaos and almost without a scratch, that's something that very few people can do. So what do you say Cody, should I tell them that you want to join our ranks or not?"

Before I could answer her a certain someone who was sleeping on my lap I'd forgotten about began to stir, Jacob started to sit up as he out stretched his arms and let out a yawn. "Big brober…what time is it?" He asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he then slowly took notice of the asari sitting right across from us, he then clung to me out of fear as he let out a yelp. "Who is that? Cody who is she, why is she here make her go away." He was terrified, like legitimately terrified of the strange woman sitting right across from us, I guessed he was still a bit shaken up from the events that transpired from the other day and he wasn't really trusting of new faces just yet like he normally would be.

I just gave him a reassuring smile and hug before explaining. "It's okay peanut calm down, this is Shakrimi she's dad's friend remember? She was the one he saved from getting eaten by the threshermaw?" This calmed him down a bit but he was still holding on to me with a death grip.

Shakrimi just let out a small laugh then said. "Ah yes, the whole threshermaw incident. Your dad really saved my ass that day." I then started to glare at her to which she questioned very innocently. "What? Did I say something?"

"You just swore in front of a four-year-old you stupid pyjack." I growled with a very obvious angry tone. I also use Krogan slang to make sure she knew I wasn't pleased, even though I still had no idea what a pyjack was.

"Oh, sorry about that, I'm not usually around kids so it's hard for me to remember to put a filter on my mouth, anyway you must be Jacob…" She got up and walked over to the bed and just knelt down right next to us, she gave a very soft and kind smile to my little brother to reassure him that she meant no harm. "Your daddy's told me a lot about you sweetie, though he did tell me a bit of a fib."

He just tilted his head and asked. "Huh, what do you mean?"

"Well your daddy said that you were as cute as a button, apparently he needs glasses because you are so much cuter than a button." She reached under his armpits and started to tickle him, he just started to laugh as she proceeded with the attack. "Stop it, stop it I'm gonna pee." I just held his arms up and let her have her fun as she mildly tortured my brother, his playful shrieks filled the room as she continued her onslaught. "Cody let me go, I can't breathe." He pleaded in between laughs.

"Then say uncle." I demanded to which he abruptly responded.

"Uncle-uncle-uncle." I released him before saying to his tormenter.

"Okay I think he's had enough of that." Shakrimi halted her onslaught and said. "Fair enough, but just so you know I might get you again later you little cutie." She booped his nose and he just giggled.

"I like you." He said with a grin.

She just grinned back and said. "Well I like you too sweetie." Just then I heard the ranting of a very loud and angry sounding krogan coming down the hall, Shakrimi let out an exhausted sigh and said. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Get your grubby little hands off of me you little pyjack!" The voice and attitude was all too familiar with this krogan.

"Sir you can't go in there the patient needs his rest." The voice of Dr. Neeva sounded protesting Vohmeg as he made his way closer to my room.

Jacob then clung to me again and said in a nervous tone. "Cody it's a monster, he's coming to get us."

Shakrimi put her hand on his shoulder and said. "Technically no, he's not a monster, just a big and obnoxious krogan." She was right on that part, he was without a doubt obnoxious.

"Sir I must insist that you return to…" Dr. Neeva repeated only for Vohmeg to shout at her. "Bite me, I've got something for the kid and I'm not waiting any longer than I have to, I've got a schedule to keep and your making me late to keep it." Finally the form of Hohshall Vohmeg emerged from the hall and stood in the door way. "Hey kid, I was hoping you'd be awake finally when I…"

Before he was finished the Doctor came up from behind him and shrilled. "Sir for the last time, head back to the waiting area and stay there or I will call the security geth."

He just glared at her with hate and utter annoyance. "Oh go and shove a thermometer up your ass and take your temperature." He blasted in her face to which she retorted. "And why don't you go shoot a helpless creature in the face? That's all your good for it seems merc."

That's when he got up in her face and growled through gritted teeth. "Don't tempt me lady because I'm this close to…"

"HEY, knock it off Vohmeg or I'll rip off your quads!" That's when another familiar krogan voice came through, then from behind the doctor stepped Volmak Chergg trying to keep Vohmeg from doing something stupid, which I'm sure he did often being a merc and all. "Don't touch me Chergg or I'll gut you like the filthy pyjack you are!" That's when both krogan started to growl at one another which often meant one thing, they were about to start a fight, that's when Shakrimi stepped in and pushed them apart with her biotics.

"Okay both of you need a time out." She just held them next to a wall on opposite sides of the room in a blue aura.

The doctor then said to both of them. "This is a hospital not a fight club, if you don't want a criminal record I suggest that you both head back to the waiting area and stay there until your both cleared to actually be up here."

Vohmeg then fired back. "I already told you the kid and I know each other, and he also knows that quadless prick over there too." He nodded over to Chergg who retaliated by shouting. "Who you calling a quadless prick you ugly little sack of…"

Before he could finish Shakrimi then slammed them both on the floor and shouted. "ENOUGH, both of you will get a grip on your anger or so help me goddess I will rip you both a new one, WITH MY MIND!" I was so glad that I was never on her bad side. Oh wait never mind, but thankfully I was never anywhere near her while she was mad at the time. The two krogan then started to stand up and holding their heads due to the massive headache that they had most likely received from the swift ass kicking that Shakrimi gave them both, I would've thought that she'd cut Chergg some slack, I mean Vohmeg I get, he's kind of an ass but Chergg? He's cool in my book, but then again the krogan are unpredictable.

"Thank you agent Vonshah, I am very grateful that you were here to stop this inevitable conflict." The doctor thanked as she placed her hand on Shakrimi's shoulder.

"Oh come on baby we've been over this, just call me She-she." Shakrimi replied as she winked at her to which the doctor just cocked her head back and blushed before she said.

"Uh…anyway, I must insist that you two…" Before she finished I interrupted her and said. "It's okay doc, I know these guys, they fought alongside me on Eden prime, they won't hurt me."

"I told you ya dumb bitch." Vohmeg spat, then Shakrimi punched him in the face and said. "Put on a filter pyjack, there's a kid present."

"Yeah I know the kid's in the room so why the hell should I…" he then took notice of the four-year-old clinging to me then realized what she meant. "Son of a…sorry, didn't think your son was visiting."

Really? He thought Jacob was my kid? Wow what a twat. "He's not my son he's my kid brother, kind of a moot point though sense I would still appreciate it if you didn't swear in front of him." I growled with clear anger in my voice, I think he got the message.

The doctor then looked back to the two krogan and said. "Well if you vouch for them both Mr. Blaze then I suppose that it's alright, as long as you two don't cause any more trouble for me and my staff, is that clear you boshtets? Oh keela now you've got me swearing in front of a child, are you happy with yourselves?" I had no idea of what she said but if it was some kind of swear then hopefully Jacob wouldn't start saying…whatever boshtet even means.

"Don't worry doc, I'll keep this pyjack in check." Chergg said as he glared over at Vohmeg who just did the same as he growled slightly, then Shakrimi raised her fist and threatened. "Try anything and I'll put you threw that wall."

He then just looked away from her and said. "Whatever, I'll keep my distance from that pyjack." Oh for god sake seriously what the hell is a pyjack already?

The doctor just let out an exhausted sigh. "Good, now that that's settled I need to get back to my morning rounds, in the meantime Mr. Blaze I've scheduled you a therapy session for today, agent Vonshah has already agreed to be your escort to the facility. Good bye to you all and take care, Keela sahlye." She then turned toward the door and walked out, I caught Shakrimi staring at the doctor's…hind quarters as she walked out the door, this woman was just as big a perv as any man.

"I see that you still have wondering eye syndrome." I joked so Jacob wouldn't get what I was saying, I didn't want him to learn about sex just yet or anything related to it for obvious reasons.

"So sue me, if I see something I like I can't help but stare at it." She quickly parried.

"What was she staring at?" Jacob quickly asked in a whisper. It was too much to hope he wouldn't ask about it, so I quickly thought of something and said. "A picture…on the wall…in the hallway."

Then Chergg added with a chuckle. "Yeah, it's a real work of art."

"Isn't it just?" Shakrimi agreed with the much larger alien.

Vohmeg however just changed the subject by saying. "I still don't like that doctor, I mean if I wanted to kill the kid I'd have done it already."

"Cut her some slack Vohmeg, the kid was attacked by another phantom the other day they can't be too careful right now." Chergg quickly defended the doctor.

Shakrimi then glared at them both and added. "I thought I told you both to wait down stares until you were cleared, so why did you come up early?"

"I thought it was clear, I have a schedule to keep with a high priority client and I don't want to make the blood pack look bad, so if I'm gonna drop off this thing…" He justified right before Shakrimi interrupted him. "Which again I told you I could've given it to him." Then Vohmeg continued as he interrupted her in return. "And again I told YOU that it had to be me to give it to him sense I'm the one who fixed it for him."

I then asked the burning question. "Uh, hey guys? What exactly is it that you're talking about?" Vohmeg then walked over to the bed and reached around to his lower back then presented me with…my knife? "My knife, you fixed it." I took it in my paws and gave it a quick look over, the break were the reaper had made was gone, as if it was never even broken. "It looks just like new, thank you, thank you so much." I had never been so appreciative in all my life, even if it was just for a knife.

Vohmeg just smiled and said. "Oh I didn't just fix it, I modified it too, see that little switch just under the guard?" I inspected the knife in the place he'd recommended and saw the switch, it was small and matched the color of the pearl hilt.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked curiously wanting to know what he'd done to my knife.

He then started to look around the room for something as he answered. "Aim it at uhhhhhh…this." He picked up an old pudding cup that I'd cleaned out and threw into the trash and set it up on a table next to the wall. "Then push the switch up toward the guard and just watch the magic happen."

I did as he instructed and leveled the knife at the cup and pushed the switch up with my thumb, just then the knife flew right off the handle, literally in this case, then imbedded itself in the wall after slicing through the cup, both Jacob and I just went slack jawed. I then just started to admire the new modification to my weapon. "Whoa, that is so freaking cool." I exclaimed while I tried to wrap my head around how awesome my knife was now.

Then Vohmeg quickly added. "That's not all, now pull it back." I proceeded to pull the switch back to its starting position, then the blade of my knife came flying back and landed back on the hilt, I tried a shake test to see that it was still holding on to the hilt, it was solid. "Oh my god, this is like the coolest thing I've ever seen." I just got even more excited.

I'd thought at that point there was no way he could've made it any cooler than he already had, until he said. "One last thing, now pull the switch all the way down, but aim the pommel away from you or you won't live long enough to regret it." I did as he instructed and pulled the switch down, a smooth and pointed shaft popped out of the pommel, it had to be at least five inches long.

"Whoa, a stealth shiv. That's so cool." The next thing he tells me is that it can send me back in time I'll bet.

Vohmeg patted my shoulder as he said. "I had a feeling you'd like it, after the reaper broke your knife I felt like I was obligated to fix it for you, but then it hit me, why just fix it when I can make it better? So I worked my magic and now you've got the best ballistics knife in the galaxy, and just for the heck of it I added a switch blade shiv in the handle as a backup weapon, you know in case the blade gets busted again."

I flipped the switch back to its starting position and the shiv just disappeared back into the hilt of my knife. "People can say what they will about you krogan you know how to build a weapon." I said complimenting him for his hard and generous work.

"Don't sweat it kid." The merc replied. Vohmeg then took notice of my brother once more who was no longer clinging to me out of fear but just staring at the large alien standing in front of him. "What, do I have something on my face?" He asked the little fox kit who just stared at him with wonder.

"Woooow, your big." Jacob said as he just eyed the krogan, he'd always been fascinated by creatures larger than him, even though most of them were.

"Well I'll take that as a compliment, so you got a name shorty?" Vohmeg asked as he knelt down to Jacob's level.

"I'm Jacob, what's your name?" He asked in a very polite reply.

"Name's Hohshall Vohmeg, blood pack commander of the hades gamma cluster, a name I'm sure you know well." He answered with a slight chuckle just before my brother shook his head.

"Nope."

Vohmeg cocked his head back out of surprise. "Really? You've never heard of me?" Vohmeg asked sounding very surprised and mildly upset.

"Nuh-ah." He just shook his head again.

"Are you sure you've never heard of me?" He asked one more time, I think he was getting a bit frustrated, and only because a four-year-old doesn't even know who he is.

"Sorry Mr. Hohshall, but I've never heard of you." Jacob replied honestly.

It's a good thing krogan are tough because I think his ego had just been shattered as krogan love to boast about all the stuff they've done. "My name is Vohmeg kid, Hohshall is my clan name." He corrected just before Chergg added.

"Too bad you didn't come from a worthwhile clan like Volmak, HA!" Vohmeg then got up and started toward Chergg and growled. "Do you want to leave this hospital on your feet or in a body bag?" Oh why do krogan have to do this every time one of them opens their mouth. I mean it's like a never ending dick measuring contest for them.

"Ooh, did I strike a nerve?" Chergg taunted right to Vohmeg's face.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I'm going to rip out your guts if you don't shut your trap!" Vohmeg hissed, in the attempt to sound more threatening I'd imagine.

"Guy's stop!" I blasted but I don't think either of them heard me as they just kept going.

"Oh please, you don't even have the plates to try." Chergg fired back with a smirk.

"Guy's seriously stop!" I shouted a bit louder.

"If I didn't give all my guns to the sentry at the door already I'd have killed you by now!" Vohmeg threatened, I'd finally gotten fed up with this crap and did the only thing I knew would work, even though I still didn't have full control over my new abilities I just sat there and focused on the two krogan in front of me, clenched my fists and shouted at the top of my lungs.

"I SAID STOP!" I let lose my biotics and both krogan went straight into the wall with both krogan leaving a sizable dent in the wall, both of them began to groan in pain as they struggled to their feet.

"Ugh…what…hit us?" Vohmeg asked rubbing the side of his massive head.

"I don't know…felt like I got smashed by my kids when we wrestle, except it's more like all of them at once." Chergg replied as he slowly began to stand up.

They both looked over to me and saw that I was still glowing with my yellow aura draped around my body, both just stared at me in awe as did Jacob, it seemed Shakrimi was the only one who wasn't surprised by this display of power, if anything she admired the display and grinned, Jacob was the first to break the silence. "Cody? How did you do that?" He asked sounding very timid and scared.

I quickly soothed over and said. "It's okay peanut, don't be scared…" I quickly powered down my biotics and continued. "See? Nothing to worry about." He just kept staring at me like he'd been scared stiff, he then began to ask. "Sense when can you do that?"

"Well…sense the other day actually, remember when that big mean turian came in here and tried to hurt us?" He just shuttered a bit, I guess he was still a bit shaken by the fact that he had been shot at.

"Yeah…I remember…I had a bad dream because of him." He replied as his bottom lip began to quiver as a tear rolled down his face.

I tilted his chin up then asked. "Is that why you wanted to sleep here last night?" He nodded his head yes. "Oh peanut, why didn't you just say so?" I guided him into a hug, I could feel the tension just melt away from him, I had a feeling though that he still wanted to know about my powers so I just told him the truth, not that I really had to lie I mean. He took it pretty well despite the fact that I almost died.

Then he just asked rather abruptly. "So you're a super hero now?" He seemed to still be a bit confused.

Then I chuckled a bit and said. "Yeah pretty much."

Then his face just lit up and he started jumping up and down on the bed and cheering out loud. "My brober is a super hero my brober is a super hero my brober is a super hero!" Clearly he was taking it very well, then out of nowhere Alice came into the room with a tray of food.

"Hey red I got you guys some…whoa. What happened in here?" She asked as she took notice of the two krogan sized dents in the wall.

"Alley Cody's a super hero now!" Jacob shouted as he hopped off the bed and ran over to her and trying to drag her over to me.

"Whoa-whoa hold on Jakee what are you talking about?" She asked with a slight chuckle, she must've thought that he was kidding but he was far from it.

"He's got super powers now, look what he did to them." Jacob replied as he pointed to the two krogan who were still in a bit of pain, then she just looked back at me and asked. "Is he for real or is this some little joke of yours?"

"Trust me babe, this is no joke, although technically I'm not a super hero I am a biotic now, thanks to the hyper eezo that is." I conjured up my aura and used my power to pull the tray out of Alice's paws and placed it in front of me.

She then gasped and whispered. "Sweet cheese and crackers, you really are a biotic, this is…" She had to sit down on the bed and process this for a minute. Jacob then tried to hop up on the bed to try and hug her, so I used my biotics and just lifted him up and placed him gently on the bed.

"Thank you big brober." He thanked as he crawled over to the dumb stricken bunny. "It's okay Alley, he's still my big brober and your boyfriend too." He soothed as she just sat there.

She then just looked at me and said. "I don't understand, it said on the extranet that you only had a one in five chance of becoming a biotic from eezo exposer, so how do you…"

Before she could finish I butted in. "Remember this is hyper eezo we're talking about, it's five times stronger, the odds of me becoming a biotic were increased to 100% Alice."

She then came to realize that I was right, then she looked up to everyone in the room and said. "Could you guys leave us for a minute?" Everyone else but Jacob left the room, it was clear that Alice was startled by this.

"Alice I promise you this isn't necessarily a bad thing, I mean I could probably benefit from this if I learn how to control it." I said trying to comfort her, then Jacob chimed in and said. "And the best part is that he's got super powers." He stood up throwing his fists into the air like some kind of super hero in flight, we both just chuckled at him, but Alice quickly returned to her state of silence, then I asked her straight up. "Alice, is there something wrong?"

She then looked up at me and said. "I've heard some bad things about biotics, things that usually end with some kind of medical problems, and that's usually from the regular stuff, but if it's hyper eezo then who knows how bad that this could turn out to be."

I then crawled over to her and sat next to her on the bed as I stroked her back and began to sooth her. "Alice relax, they told me that if I had any problems then I would've started to show signs of medical issues already and I'm just…"

"It's not just that…" She interrupted me, I had a feeling that she was getting even more scared than she was a second ago. "Cody, if you're as powerful from the hyper eezo as I think you are then people might try to take advantage of that, what if someone tries to kid nap you or worse, what if the government tries to experiment on you to try and make some crazy super soldier just for kicks?"

I reached over and took Alice's paws in mine. "It's okay, I promise I will learn how to control this gift and when I do assuming that anyone really does try to take me or experiment on me then they'll have a nasty surprise coming." I then pulled her in for a hug and just let her rest against my heart.

She nuzzled her face into my chest then whispered. "I love you red."

Then I whispered into her ear. "I love you more carrots." Then I put my paw under her chin and guided her into a kiss but before we could lock lips Jacob then childishly started singing. "Cody and Al-lee sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, second comes marriage, third comes a baby in a bay-bee OOF!" I just chucked a pillow at him to try and shut him up, it did the trick, we both chuckled a bit before returning to our tender moment of love. She moaned slightly, I guess I was doing a better job than I usually did, maybe a little too well as she then launched onto me and just held me down, she used the same level of passion that she did when we first became one in flesh.

I had a feeling where this was going so I had to stop her. "Alice wait…we can't do that while…what the…" I looked at myself and noticed my aura was active, but I hadn't even summoned it, but that wasn't all that was going on with my biotics as I looked around the room and saw that just about everything in the room was floating in air surrounded by the same biotic aura that I was, and oddly enough so was Jacob.

"Cody, can you please put me down now?" He asked sounding a bit confused and a tiny bit scared. Alice quickly grabbed him and pulled him down to the floor but he just floated back up into the air, I then realized that I had to be the one to release him from the effects of my power before he could touch the ground. I then focused and just put everything down. "Thank you." He said sounding a bit shaken by my power.

Alice then looked at me and asked the burning question of the moment. "How did you do that?"

"Hey I'm still trying to figure this out myself, but I think we need to get the doctor in on this."

I rang for the doc to come into my room, it didn't take long for her to return. "Is everything all-…keela, what happened in here?" She just looked around to see the mess that I'd unintentionally made.

Jacob quickly pointed at me and said way too fast. "He did it!"

She didn't seem too surprised that it was my fault but she did seem surprised that I did this by accident. "What exactly did you do to cause this?" She seemed to direct the question at me naturally.

"Uh…well I'm not sure how really other than we just started kissing, then the whole room just went all poltergeist on us." I half joked about this whole endeavor.

The doctor just rubbed her chin and voiced her opinion. "Hmm, it seems I'm going to have to get you that collar a little sooner than I expected, but please do me a favor and don't do…whatever it is you did before again, at least not until you have this whole thing under wraps."

"Can do doc, and sorry about the mess, and the wall." I said as I tried to apologize.

"Oh that's all…wait what happened to the wall?" She hadn't even noticed the two krogan sized dents that I'd put in the wall of the room until I mentioned it. "Let me guess, those two boshtets started another fight and you had to break it up?" She asked as she crossed her arms, still have no idea what boshtet means.

"Yeah something like that, by the way what's a boshtet?" I asked hoping it wasn't something that could be imitated by a four-year-old.

"Oh, well that's a bit of a mixed bag, you see when a quarrian calls you a boshtet that's usually the equivalent of a uh,…sweetie could you please cover your ears?" I had a feeling it was impressionable, Jacob did as instructed and covered his ears. "Anyway as I was saying, it's the equivalent of someone calling you a bastard or and asshole, or quite possibly a less harsh term like oh I don't know, I guess someone who's just genuinely annoying you. Okay you can uncover your ears now little one." She lightly signed over to Jacob and he uncovered his ears.

"Thanks, I don't suppose you know what a pyjack is too?" I didn't expect her to know that one as it was mostly used by the krogan from what I understood, but to my surprise she did.

"Oh a pyjack is a little animal not that uncommon to monkeys, except they have an elongated snout and no fur also dark beady eyes. The krogan don't like them too much either as they tend to steel food and other valuable supplies from them to try and make their nests more comfortable for their young."

They look like monkeys? I never would've guessed that. "Are they intelligent?"

She nodded and answered with. "In a sense yes, but they're not sentient if that's what you're asking, like I said they are just an animal that the krogan hate with a passion. Which is why they eat the poor things on a regular bassist."

All three of us mammals just went slack jawed. "They…eat them? Oh dear god." I suddenly felt sick.

"Oh that's disgusting." Alice covered her mouth, it looked like she was ready to puke, the thought of krogan eating lifeforms that looked like monkeys just made us nervous, and somewhat fearful too.

"Well it's not like their an intelligent lifeform like us, it's no different than from you predators eating a chicken or a fish, that's simply how life has worked for you and the same can be said for the krogan and pyjacks." She had a point, I still felt a bit freaked out but she still had a point.

"Well as long as they don't try to eat any of us I won't judge them too much, but still that is just nasty." Alice added, still quivering at the thought, Jacob didn't say a word the whole time which wasn't like him at all, he was usually so much chattier.

"You okay peanut?" I asked as I looked over to him. He just stood there not moving, he seemed to be in shock.

"Jakee? Are you alright sweetie?" Alice got up off the bed and went over to him, he just stood there, still processing everything.

"Doc, I think you may have broken my brother." I felt so bad for him, it wasn't even five minutes ago and he was just face to face with two krogan who weren't even trying to hurt him and then the doc drops a bombshell like this on him.

"Oh keela…" She said with an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry little one I didn't mean to scare you like this, I truly regret it." He didn't even respond to that, I think the shock may have been a little too much for him, then I got an idea, one that usually works wonders.

"Hey doc, I don't suppose there's some ice cream in your cafeteria for him? That usually helps him forget something this big." I suggested casually.

"Of course, you sure it'll work though?" She asked in return.

I just grinned and stated. "Trust me, it'll do the trick."

"Well if you say so, come on then sweetie, let's get you some ice cream, we have every single flavor that earth has ever made." The doctor took him by the paw and lead him out of the room, he then took one last look at me and said sounding a bit shaken.

"Bye-bye brober." Poor kid, he's been through so much in such a short amount of time, and all of it is stuff that no four-year-old should ever have to go through.

"Poor Jakee, this week has been the absolute worst for him, first he thinks your gonna die, then he gets shot at, and now he gets the absolute shit scared out of him again because of what the krogan consider food." Alice just sat down on the bed and crossed her legs.

"I can imagine that it was just as bad for you too." I added as I crawled over to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"It was pretty bad for everyone actually…" She announced to me. "The whole squad even thought that they'd seen the last of you, and I was afraid that I'd lose the first guy I'd ever truly loved." My heart just melted upon hearing those words, I just nuzzled her head with my face, then I got the same familiar smell as I did the other day, the sweet smell of peppermint perfume.

"Uh…Alice? Why are you wearing perfume?" I asked bluntly.

She looked up at me then said in a bit of an embarrassed tone of voice. "Oh…well I kinda…bought a bottle of perfume recently and I sort of used it."

"But why peppermint?" I had a feeling that she was lying but I was hoping she wasn't.

"It's…it's dumb…and a tiny bit complicated." She confessed trying to avoid eye contact.

I then guided her eyes back to meet mine and said. "It's okay, you can tell me anything, now please just tell me the truth." I didn't want to accuse her of anything so I just let it go, she then shed a small tear before admitting.

"I was afraid okay? I thought I was going to lose you forever, so I went out and got the perfume…as a substitute. But…it just wasn't the same as your sent, then I started to think that what we had that night was going to be the last time that I'd…" She just trailed off unable to finish.

I could sense no dishonesty in her words, she was being genuinely honest. "I see, it's okay though, you don't have to worry about that anymore." I decided right then and there that she was over stressed from the past few days, so I just gave her what she wanted from me yet again, and after the emotional hell she'd been through I think she needed it. I pulled her down on top of me and just started kissing her tenderly as I slipped off my hospital gown and threw it off to the side.

She then asked very innocently. "What are you doing?"

I just grinned a devilish grin at her and said. "I don't know, what do you think I'm doing?" Her confused look then turned into one of excitement. She then started to pull her shirt off over her head and threw it off to the side, I then rolled her over and started to remove her pants when I heard the door knob click and the door open, and in walked Shakrimi completely caught off guard from what was going on.

"Hey kid Chergg and Vohmeg just left so I thought that…oh, oh goddess…I am…so sorry…I didn't mean to intrude." She shied away blocking her eyes with her hand while I scrambled to get under the covers.

"You could knock you know." Alice said as she covered her chest with the blanket.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect you two to get busy so to speak in a hospital." Shakrimi defended to which I then stated. "Well could you please leave? Because this is really embarrassing for the two of us you know."

"Yeah sure, I'll just send what I wanted to say to you via omni-tool, okay bye now." She quickly shut the door, I could hear her just outside the door before she walked away. "Wow, kid has a really cute ass."

WHAT THE FUCK MAN, this woman needs help. "Well that killed the mood." I said covering my face with embarrassment, I just wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole.

"What did she mean by 'that other thing she wanted to talk about', is there something going on that I should know about?" Alice asked with curiosity, I wasn't going to lie to her so I just came clean.

"You're probably going to freak out when I tell you this so just try and brace yourself." She just sat there, she didn't even blink before I told her. "Okay, so Shakrimi just told me not too long ago that the council had given her an order to deliver a message to me, and this is the message." I pulled up the message from the council on my omni-tool an she just read it to herself, the next thing I know she starts squealing with joy and hugging me, this was not the reaction I was expecting.

"Oh my gosh Cody I'm so happy for you." She said as she just held me tight.

"Really? I would've thought that…" She cut me off before I could finish. "What, that I would say you can't join the speactures? Cody, this is an opportunity of a life time, you'll forever be known as a legend of Eden prime if you except this." She just encouraged me to go for it, but I still wasn't so sure if I wanted to be a speacture.

"But…what if I don't want to be a speacture? What if I'm no good at it even? Hell what if I screw up and then someone gets hurt or worse, what if someone…" She then pulled my head down and just kissed me to shut me up, I guess that meant she was going to try an convince me somehow.

she pulled away from the kiss then said in a calm soothing voice. "You are good enough, hell if I had to say it I'd say that your even better than your dad when it comes to being a soldier, I mean your dad is an alliance admiral and he's one of the most famous ones in the alliance, and if I'm not mistaken he was never offered this chance even before he made it big let alone after, the point is Cody is that you're the best of the best and your being given recognition for that, this is an offer you can't refuse, but I understand if your too scared to do it, but no matter what you decide I promise you that I'll support you no matter what." She hugged me tight, it felt nice that I had her approval no matter what I chose, I still didn't know what I wanted to do, like she said this was the biggest opportunity for me and one that I knew would never come my way again, on one hand I thought maybe I should do it to keep the galaxy safe from evil forces like the reaper and the black hearts and with my new found power I'd be unstoppable, but on the other hand too much power for one person is just too dangerous, it doesn't happen often but speactures have been known to go rogue, one of which comes to mind, one that caused my colony hell with the geth over eighty years ago, his name was Saren Octurius and he was a rogue speacture who allied himself with the reapers and tried to help them wipe out all life in the galaxy, but thankfully there was one person who could stop him and that was the hero of the citadel, the one and only commander Shepard, if it wasn't for Shepard then Saren's plan would've succeeded and we'd all be screwed for sure. It was for that reason that I hesitated at this chance of a lifetime, because for years Saren was hailed as a hero and the council's top agent before he went rogue, no one knows why he turned evil other than he was the reapers puppet, either way it wasn't going to be easy to make this decision.

But I chose not to worry about it at the time, I was a little more…preoccupied at the moment. I then returned Alice to a laying position and proceeded to strip her of her remaining clothes, but before I could begin my task properly I received a ping on my omni-tool. "Oh for fuck sake what now?" I groaned, I looked at my omni-tool and read that it was a message from Shakrimi. "Ah, I see she's sent you the message she wanted you to read." Alice said as we both read the I.D. of the sender. "You should go ahead and read it, I've waited this long to nail you again I can wait a little longer." She licked my cheek, rather seductively, I just chuckled as I kissed her cheek in return before reading the message.

**Hey kid, sorry again about walking in on you and your girlfriend, you've got a cute ass by the way, too bad your taken, and only sixteen otherwise I'd fuck the hell out of you, granted I already wanted to do that with you so that's no surprise to me…**

Why god, why does this woman have to torment me?

**Anyway what I wanted to tell you was that I'll be the one to teach you how to control your biotics until you get the hang of it, as a favor to your dad that is, so get ready for that because if you thought Tanner was a hard ass as a drill instructor than your about to find out that he was a saint compared to me, so don't expect any mercy, talk to you soon, sincerely, Agent Shakrimi Vonshah. P.S. Just so you know you can use your biotics while you and your girl are banging each other senseless, I'm going to tell you how we asari do it which is a gentle melding of nervous systems, just focus on her and get ready for the experience of a lifetime kid because your about to lose your damn minds.**

I'm not sure if I should slap her right now or shake her hand, either way we had something to look forward to in a few minutes, which I gave a clear signal to when I perked my ears up and just smiled a devilish smile.

"Well, what does it say?" Alice asked rather curiously.

I then closed the message and said as I turned my attention back to her. "Oh she just wanted to apologize for what just happened a minute ago again, also to inform me that she'll be the one to teach me how to control my biotics, and as luck would have it she just gave me my first lesson."

She raised an eye brow and smiled. "Oh really, and what did she teach you, red?"

"You'll see, but first…" I crawled back on top of her. She started to giggle as I started to lick her neck. I just kept on trying to arouse her for about fifteen minutes until I felt that she'd waited long enough. "You ready for this carrots?" I asked looming over her.

She nodded with a very surly grin. "So…what was it that Shakrimi wanted you to try out?" Alice asked as she just laid their ready for me to pounce on her.

I then snaked my arms around her as I answered her ready to surprise her with what I knew. "Apparently the asari use their biotics like a sex toy almost, something about joining our nervous systems together, like this." I began to focus on Alice and nothing else, then my aura started to show through, somehow it managed to flow through Alice's body and lighting her up with the same aura as me, it was like nothing I'd ever felt before, not only did it feel amazing but it also felt like I could feel everything she felt, excited, pleasured and even warm, I loved every single second of it.

"Oh god, Cody…this feels…" She couldn't even finish her sentence because of how good it felt, I could hardly focus on anything else but how good it felt, Shakrimi was right, we were losing our damn minds. We lasted for about two hours before we finally finished, and I was worried that our second time together wouldn't measure up to the first, as far as I'm concerned that was just a warm up. I would've loved to just stay in bed with Alice all day and just rest with her by my side but I had to get some radiation therapy as the doctor had described to me earlier, I got my gown back on and got ready for my therapy, but not before I gave a good-bye kiss to a very tired and satisfied bunny, who I left to sleep under the covers of my blanket. "Sweet…cheese…and crackers that was amazing." She willed herself to speak, despite being so tired.

"Guess we've found our new favorite aphrodisiac." I replied with a cheeky smile.

"When you get back, that is…if I'm rested enough…you'd better give me more of that." She tried to sound demanding but her exhaustion betrayed her.

I sat down for a second and just patted her head before saying. "I don't think you'll be up for another round just yet like usual babe, but I promise you when you get your strength back I'm all yours." She grinned just before blowing me a kiss, to which I returned with a real kiss, then I was off. Shakrimi was waiting for me outside the door with a surly grin on her face.

"Had fun didn't ya?" She smirked as she just looked down at my very tired expression, however I wasn't nearly as tired as Alice seemed to be.

"You were right, that whole thing you were talking about with the whole joining of nervous systems was even better than when we first did it." I responded with honesty.

She just laughed then said. "Well I hoped so on your behalf at least, so how was it on her end?" She asked with a very sly grin.

"Well she's still in there and she's unable to stand on her own two feet with a grin that stretches ear to ear, how does that sound?" I asked as we simply stood in the doorway.

"You were that good huh? Well she's certainly a lucky…hey what's that smell?" Oh come on not this shit again, well at least she's not trying to smell me directly. She leaned over to the door and inhaled the air in the room, she returned her focus to me then asked. "Okay I recognize the scent of stank anywhere but how does the room smell like peppermint?" This was a new look for her, utter confusion, to which I found most amusing.

"Oh that, that would be my natural fox musk, it's the scent of peppermint, long story short some mammals like to mark each other with their scent as a little extra bond between each other, it's also a way for other guys to know that she's my girl and if they try to touch her I'll know about it. But it's mostly for love and pleasure, it's an animal thing you wouldn't understand." I said kinda smugly.

She just gave me a weird look and said. "Pheromones, so what did you pee on her or something?" UGH, why won't this just go smoothly for me just once, is that too much to ask?

I then facepalmed and stated with annoyance. "Oh for…no I didn't pee on her and she didn't pee on me if that's what you're thinking okay, we have sent glands that secrete these pheromones when were in love, like I said it's a very special bond, one that can never be broken."

She then seemed to get what I was saying. "Well in that case good for you, now then lets head over to get your treatment done, by the way have you considered the offer from the council yet?" She asked looking down at me as we walked down the hall way.

"You mean the one where I'm the first fox ever to be made a speacture? I haven't really decided just yet, I will think about it though." I replied hoping that this would be enough for her for now.

"That's the spirit, I'm glad you're at least thinking about it, when I brought this offer to your dad years ago he just said no right out of the gate." She said casually.

My ears perked up upon hearing that. "Wait, my dad…had a chance to be a speacture?"

"Not surprised he didn't tell you, he's never really been much of a bragger, anyway yes I brought this offer to your dad years ago only to have him turn it down." She laminated, I had just been dumbstruck again, if there's a record for how many times you can be dumbstruck in one day then I think I've just set a new one.

"I knew it, I just knew you had to have offered him this chance he's too good of a soldier to not get this chance. But why didn't he take it?" I asked simply wondering why my dad would turn down the opportunity of a lifetime.

"Well that's mostly because…and don't take this personal kid, but it was kinda your fault." She said with a half apologetic tone.

"My fault, what do you mean my fault?" I had no idea what she meant until she cleared it up.

"He got the offer right after you were born, I brought it to him thinking he'd jump at the chance to do this, but quickly said no right after I gave it to him, I tried my best to convince him but he said his duty to his family was more important than running around the galaxy with even fewer chances to see his family than he already had, I knew what he meant, he was talking about you, and I respected that, I couldn't encourage him to leave his family for that long after his wife just had a baby, so I just told the council that he said no, but maybe you'll take the chance that he turned down."

I didn't know what to say, my dad turned down the chance of a lifetime, all because of me, I felt guilty for a bit, but then I realized that he did it out of love, and for that I loved him even more than ever, but it also helped me realize something else, that your loved ones are worth more than some stupid job offer.

(A/N: And that's it for this chapter everybody I hope you all liked it, I'll try to get another chapter out tomorrow if I can sense I try to make up for being late by putting up multiple chapters at once, anyway time for the spoiler. In the next chapter of ZME, Shakrimi keeps her promise and turns into an absolute hard ass on poor Cody, Cody meets a few friends he wasn't expecting at the hospital, and Cody learns something about his mother that he never thought was possible. Okay that's all for now everybody see you guys later.)


	27. Chapter 26: Biotics 101

(A/N: Hey everybody I've got chapter 26 ready for you, I know I said I'd get this out yesterday but I got a little distracted with some stuff, and for some reason I was just tired as hell so I didn't really feel up to the task which is a lame excuse but that's why I'm going to put up another chapter right after this one. Alright here you go and please enjoy.)

Chapter 26: Biotics 101

I'd finally finished the radiation therapy, which meant I might be on the fast track out of this dump, I'd been here long enough in my opinion to be fair, I just wanted to go home and try to get back to the one thing that I'd taken for granted more than anything, a normal life on a boring old colony. But between the moments I get with my family, and the hot sex I get with my girlfriend I wasn't in that much of a hurry, I was just glad to have some time with my family and my loving sweetheart, which I'm afraid was cut short due to what Shakrimi had promised me the other day, she was going to begin my formal biotic training, and she'd decided to start bright and early in the morning. You know like at boot camp?

"RISE AND SHINE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" She blasted in my ear, I shot up out of the bed and just glared at her.

"Do you have any idea of what time it is?" I asked rhetorically and with anger clear in my voice as I didn't enjoy her waking me up this early.

To which she just retorted with. "YEAH I DO, IT'S ABOUT FIVE MINUTES PAST GET THE FUCK OUT OF THAT BED AND MOVE YOUR ASS FOX BECAUSE WE HAVE A LOT OF GROUND TO COVER IF I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A WORTH WHILE BIOTIC AND A PISS PORE ONE NOW MOVE YOU LITTLE SHIT STAIN!" I slowly rose from the bed then I looked up at the clock to check the time, 2:30 AM, for god sake that is way too early to be doing this shit. I began to rub the sleep out of my eyes as I followed her down the hall with the gaze of several very displeased looking people who'd been sleeping just as I was, thankfully they were mainly focused on Shakrimi and not me as it was her who decided that I was supposed to get up at this ungodly hour.

She lead me outside to a make shift training course with practice dummies all lined up in a row most of them standing a few feet apart while some were bunched together. "Alright, we're going to focus on the basic stuff first, we'll start off easy with the classic biotic throw, step 1: focus on your intended target, step 2: concentrate and focus your energy…" She then began to demonstrate as she summoned her biotic aura and created a familiar blue sphere in her open hand. "Step 3: you let'em have it." She then threw her biotic throw at a lone dummy and knocking it over, a simple enough move, definitely no pressure. "Okay, now you try."

I took a deep breath and just remembered everything she'd said, focus on my target, concentrate and focus my energy, then…BOOM, I hit the dummy alright, but it just exploded instead of just fall over. I just went slack jawed as did Shakrimi. "Uh…okay, that wasn't what I was expecting, but at least you managed it."

I then just stared at my paws as if they'd had a mind of their own. "Do you think that…maybe…it's because I'm a bit more powerful than a normal biotic?" I asked feeling a bit curious.

She began to scratch her chin as she fell deep into thought. "Hmm…that could be a possibility. So maybe we should wait until the doctor hands you that dampening collar before we try anymore offensive abilities, let's try something else like the simple barrier. This ones pretty easy to master, just focus a large amount of your power around your entire body and…" A blue biotic shielding had formed around her entire frame, she then tossed a pistol at me and said in a very confident tone. "Go on, hit me with all you got." I was a bit hesitant at first, I didn't want to hurt her, but if she wasn't scared then I had no reason to think that I'd actually hurt her, I aimed the gun and shot a few rounds at her, the shots stopped as soon as they touched the shielding. "See? Nothing to it, now you try."

I handed the gun back to her and concentrated. I took a deep breath and, presto. "Hey I did it, I guess I'm just a natural at WHOA!" Shakrimi pointed the gun at my head and shot me, thankfully my barrier stopped the bullets, that's when I just marched up to her and shouted in her face. "WHAT THE HELL SHAKRIMI?! YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!"

She just laughed and said. "Sorry, but I just couldn't resist." She put her gun back in her holster and slowly her laughter died down.

"That wasn't funny, you could've killed me and your just laughing about it." I shouted making it very clear that I didn't find this funny in the least.

She just waved it off and replied a little too calmly. "Oh c'mon kid, you had a barrier up you were fine."

You know those moments when you get so mad you just want to explode? Well for me, this was one of those times. "That doesn't give you the right to make me shit my pants you crazy bitch!" I blasted, both my words and a biotic blast out of nowhere, it sent her flying about ten feet, I immediately ran over to her afraid that I'd hurt her, she slowly got up groaning. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that I wasn't even…" I apologized feeling so much guilt, but she just laughed and said.

"Holy shit kid, that was one hell of a nova blast." I was puzzled by what she'd said, so I just asked her. "What's a nova blast?"

She quickly explained as she started to stand up slowly. "What you just did with your barrier kid, you can turn it into a super powerful energy burst that covers a three-hundred-sixty-degree perimeter up to five kilometers, but usually it doesn't send people flying this far from ground zero, I guess that's another thing that hyper eezo's got on regular eezo. I know this goes without saying it kid but you are one tough biotic, or should I call you a hyper biotic, you know on the account of you being five times stronger than a normal biotic and all, plus there's the fact that you got your power from hyper eezo." She made a good point, and I had to admit the term hyper biotic made me sound like I was in a whole different weight class.

I helped Shakrimi on her feet and then I asked. "So how exactly did I do that? Because I didn't even know that was even a thing I could do."

She chuckled a bit then said. "Well that's like asking a lightning bolt how it starts a fire kid, it just happened for you, for like no reason, but I think your emotions had something to do with it, lesson number two on biotics one-o-one, your emotions have a strong connection to your powers." My emotions can trigger my powers? I guess that explains why all the stuff in my room started floating in zero gravity.

"So let's say that I get super angry, what would happen to those around me? Hypothetically speaking of course." I asked with a mixture of curiosity and fear.

She just shrugged and said casually. "Well depending on how close they are to you they'd probably get the fuck beat out of them, anger can especially cause you to lose control of your powers and then everyone around you will be affected one way or another, for example let's say you just saw a friend of yours get hurt, what's gonna happen from you? The answer, you're probably going to go nuts and tare that guy in two, but there's a good chance that you might hurt your squad mates even if you don't want to as your anger could cause your power to go nuts and your team might get caught up in it."

That was something that scared me, but at least it helped me understand that I had to keep my power in check, and she was right after all, I got angry and my power got out of control, I'm just glad she had put up a fresh barrier before I went nuts otherwise she might be dead. The next few hours we focused on meditation techniques, apparently my power would be strong enough to break my bones or give me a brain hemorrhage if I'm not careful, but that usually only happens when you don't use your powers sparingly.

Eventually morning came around and Shakrimi managed to get Dr. Neeva to get my collar ready, it was a black leather band with a lot of gizmos on it with flashing lights, the doctor put it around my neck and started to fidget with it a bit trying to get the power draw right so I wouldn't kill anyone by mistake. "Can you go a little faster? I've gotta pee." I groaned feeling the discomfort of a full bladder creeping up on me. Yeah that's right, Shakrimi didn't even let me use the bathroom before she started training me, what a bitch right?

"Just a few more seconds, I just need to get this last power dampener set to the appropriate setting and…done, okay now let's see if you can still use your biotics." She walked over to the far side of the room and picked up an apple out of the fruit bowl, then she said. "Use your biotics to pull the apple out of my hand."

I did as she'd instructed, or at least I tried to, but nothing happened. "Uh…hey doc…wasn't this thing supposed to only take away some of my abilities?" I asked feeling a bit annoyed and confused.

The doctor just facepalmed and said with an annoyed voice. "Oh Keela, well looks like I have to do some minor adjustments, but I'll wait until you use the facilities first as your probably close to…"

I interrupted her before she could finish. "Okay thank you doc that'll be all." I scurried out of there and off to the nearest restroom to relieve myself, then I made my way back to the doctor so she could fix the collar when I caught a glimpse of a very familiar interspecies couple that I'd grown to know and love, and I was happy to see that one of them was finally awake, they were both sitting snuggled up to one another on the couch in the hospital lounge where patients could just get together with their families and just catch up with one another.

Both of them were in hospital gowns, but only Allen was wearing bandages, they were wrapped around his head covering his eyes, I guess that he was recovering from his surgery still, and Cloey was still trying to get re-accustomed to walking as she had a wheel chair next to her. I walked over to them and just greeted them like I hadn't seen them in forever. "Well look what the wind blew in, I didn't expect either of you guys to be here." I said as I made my way over to the happy couple.

Cloey looked up and shook Allen and said. "Baby Cody's here he came to see us." Allen of course couldn't see me but he did realize I was there by my sent, and of course that his girlfriend had announced me. He stood up and felt around for Cloey's wheel chair, he found it then pulled it over to her then he helped her into it, for someone who couldn't see he didn't act like it that much, he started to push Cloey and she just told him where to go as he did. She told him to stop just a bit in front of me. "Cody, I'm so glad to see you're okay."

I could tell she wanted to get up and hug me but she of course couldn't so I just leaned over and hugged her before saying. "Glad that your back with us."

I then looked up at Allen who was still standing behind his girlfriend, until Cloey turned and said. "Allen don't be rude, say hi to him."

"Huh? Oh right, sorry dude they've got me on this pain killer which feels amazing by the way." He announced sounding a little stoned.

I chuckled a bit then I replied. "Well don't become a junkie, you've already become addicted to this fine young lady and I don't know if you could handle a double addiction."

Cloey giggled then shoved me playfully. "You flatterer, so what are you here for?" She asked plainly, I would've thought that she would've known by now.

"Allen didn't tell you?" I asked in reply.

"Allen baby, did you know he was here too?" She asked sounding only a bit annoyed.

He then shrugged his shoulders and said. "No, the last time I saw him I got shot by that solarian bitch, then I woke up in the hospital and I found my eye was gone, then the admiral told me he could get me a new eye with my military benefits along with some new techy eye lense that would sync up with it, then I find out that you were here to get treatment for your scar tissue to be removed and here we all are."

Then I asked them both the same question. "So your both here to get treatment?"

"Well I am, Allen is just recovering from surgery, I however still have a few weeks of laser treatments to go if I'm going to get rid of all of this scar tissue."

I thought I miss heard her, so I then asked. "What do you mean get it all removed? I thought that you'd never be able to walk without a cane."

She just smiled at me and replied warmly. "Well that might have been the case back home, but the quarrians have some of the best medical technology in the galaxy, and somehow…"

I had a feeling that I already knew who was responsible for this generosity then interrupted her by adding. "Let me guess, my dad?"

"Actually no, it was your mom." She corrected, I found that to be a bit of a surprise, I didn't even know how my mom had done it or why, well actually that one's not entirely true it's obvious why she did it.

"My mom? But how? I mean I'm not saying that this isn't fantastic for you but how did she pull this off?" I asked with confusion.

"I was kinda hoping you'd tell me so I could thank her, I really owe her one." She shrugged as she just looked just as confused as I did. We all sat down and just discussed all the details about my condition along with everything that Cloey had missed, from the start of the militia to the fight for our colony, when we told her that she'd nearly been killed by the anointed daughter she just shuttered at the name and I could tell by the look on her face that images of Crystal were flashing through her head.

"So anyway that's when Angel came out of know where and took the shot for me, then…oh and I've decided to refer to him as a he from now on just to be clear, he put his arms together and they formed into a Gatling gun and he just mowed down the reaper's honor guard with one sweep of his gun, then after that we had the reaper pinned down and ready to take him in, but sadly that bastard got away with Crystal in tow." I think she found the part of a geth coming to save my ass was the most intriguing part to her.

"So…you were saved by a geth? I thought the geth only stayed here on Rannoch." She pointed out the truth, most of the time the geth don't usually leave the Quarrian home world, mostly because of their bad reputation from centuries of killing anyone who entered the system, mostly out of fear that is. Yes apparently they know what fear is and they don't like it.

"We usually do…" An electronic robotic voice startled us all as angel disabled his cloaking device and becoming visible to us all, well except Allen of course as he was still wrapped up in bandages.

"For crying out loud dude don't do that, you scared the living crap out of us." I said as I clenched my heart with my paw.

He then stated in what I think was an apologetic tone. "We apologize Sargent Blaze; this chassis was designed not to be seen nor heard on the battlefield. We will announce ourselves next time we approach."

Cloey just stared right at the mech completely awe stricken, I guess this was the first time she's ever seen a geth in real life. He then just got up in her face and just checked her over, this startled her a bit as she cocked her head back a bit. Angel then looked back at me and asked. "Sargent Blaze, is this organic a friendly to you?"

I then rolled my eyes and said. "Yes Angel she's a friend, so do me a favor and DON'T put her on your hit list for me okay?"

He then turned back to her and said. "Please state name, rank, and species for authorization records." Oh boy here we go again.

She just darted her eyes over to me for a quick second as if to ask me if he was being serious, I just nodded then she proceeded sounding very awkward. "Uh…my name is Cloey White? I have no rank as I'm not military, and I'm a white-tailed deer, specifically a doe."

"Please open eye's as wide as possible and remain still." He asked as he knelt down and got in her face again, and just as before he flashed a bright light and it blinded her.

"Ow, what was that for?" Cloey asked as she rubbed her now stinging eyes.

"Record complete, Cloey White, white-tailed deer, doe, civilian, we recognize you as a friend rather than a threat." He said as he slowly stood up right.

She looked over to me with a look that said, what the fuck, I just shrugged. "There you are Mr. Blaze, I thought you were coming back to your room after you relieved yourself." I turned around and saw the doctor as she entered the lounge.

Which of course reminded me that I still had stuff to do. "Oh, sorry doc, I just wanted to chat with a couple of my friends from back home, Cloey, Allen, this is Dr. Neeva Zorah the head doctor of this hospital, as well as the owner of it if I'm not mistaken, doc this is Cloey White and her boyfriend and one of my squad mates Private Allen Timbers." I felt I had to introduce them.

But I found it was unnecessary. "I know who they are, I was the one to perform his surgery around the same time you were administered to my hospital, and I also approved of the request your mother made for her to be transferred here so she could be given the treatment for her scar tissue surgery, which by the way I will be taking over for you today dear, don't worry I'm one of the best surgeons in this hospital." She said with a smile.

I quickly asked her what was already asked to me a while ago. "So why did you accept my mom's request to treat Cloey for her injuries anyway? Aside from the obvious that is."

"Well it's mostly to do with your mother being my sorority sister from my days back in College, Keela those were probably the most exciting days of my life, your mother was a real party animal, if you'll pardon the pun that is." My mom? A party animal? No way in hell is that true, she has a giant stick up her ass about going to college parties.

"You're sure that this is my mom we're talking about right?" I asked as to make sure she wasn't confused.

"Yes Cody, I assure you that your mother and I used to be in the same sorority together, we met on the night of our initiation, oh keela that was embarrassing." She said as she held her forehead. "I also happened to just develop a brand-new experimental laser to help break apart scar tissue which I had told her about a few months prior, we get together with our sisters at least once a year just to have a day to ourselves, anyway I wanted to test it out and see just how well it works and Ms. White was the perfect candidate so I agreed to have her transferred here for treatment free of charge." Cloey just smiled at the doctor with appreciation. "I'm also happy to report that the first procedure was a success as well, but you still have a while to go before you can do any athletics, so please don't do anything too…physical until then. And that includes sexual activity by the way."

Cloey nodded at the doctor. "Sure thing, so how long until Allen can see again?" She added as she motioned over to him.

The doctor turned toward him then looked at Angel then asked him. "Angel, could you use your biometric scanner to see if he's recovered enough from his surgery to remove the bandages?"

"Of course Dr. Zorah, Private Timbers, please remain still." Angel made a series of buzzes and clicks as he just stared at Allen, then it said abruptly. "Surgical injuries have healed by an estimated 82%, we recommend two more weeks for recovery."

"There you go, two more weeks and those bandages can come off." She said to both Allen and Cloey.

"I didn't know you could do that." I said as I looked up at my bodyguard.

Angel then looked down at me and replied bluntly. "It is a necessary instalment to this platform's hard ware, to insure the stable health of all organics in need, we also are capable of detecting any and all possible chances of death with in an organic being. Should such events arise, we build the most logical and humane course of action to ensure that suffering is kept to a minimum."

When he said that I remembered the Asari girl that I'd witnessed get shot in the head back home, so I asked the burning question that had been nagging me sense then. "Mainly out of curiosity, was it you who shot the black heart pilot back on Eden prime during the battle?"

He answered without delay. "Yes." It wasn't just him admitting it to me but the way he said it that creeped me out, it was cold, lifeless, and almost dark.

Then I asked him the real question I wanted to ask him. "Why did you kill her? She was injured and unable to fight back, she wasn't a threat."

He quickly responded. "We detected an air bubble developing in her left femoral artery which would have led to a stroke within a minute, effectively killing her and making her needlessly suffer, we calculated that ending her life with a single shot was the more humane thing to do."

So she was going to die either way, damn, I hate to say it but I think that she would've preferred that to suffering a slow horrible death. "I guess you're right, I just wish we could've given her a way out of her situation in the end." I said with a sigh as I shook my head.

"Anyway Mr. Blaze, if you don't mind I think that we should get back to adjusting your collar so we can fix the power draw to your biotics." Dr Zorah stated and once again reminding me of what I needed to be done.

Both Cloey and Allen's ears perked up upon hearing that. "Wait, did she just say what I think she just said? Sense when are you a biotic?" Allen asked as he looked…well not so much as look as aimed his face in my general direction.

"Sense…well…now mostly, it happened after I got hit with that chunk of hyper eezo. Or did you not know about that?" It was clear to me that Cloey wouldn't have known but I almost would've thought that Allen would've.

He shook his head and said. "No, I guess I was out cold when that shit went down cuz I didn't hear about that at all let alone see it happen."

"Wait what's hyper eezo?" Cloey asked as she most likely hadn't heard about it yet.

"Long story short our favorite fainting goat Kyle created a new form of element zero that's five times stronger than the usual stuff, and it also made me into the most powerful biotic to date too, how cool is that?" I said sort of patting myself on the back.

"Yes, and this collar around his neck is supposed to help decrease his power until he can control it properly, but it seems to be working too well as it's drawing away all of his biotic energy instead of most of it, so I have to make a few adjustments to it." The doctor leaned over and began to work on my collar again, it didn't take her too long to fix it, I guess she figured out fast what the problem was. "There we go, it should work now, now try and lift that glass off the table over there." She pointed to a glass full of water on a table just a few feet from us on the opposite side of the room, I focused my mind on the glass and pulled it to me gently without spilling a drop.

Cloey just looked at me with awe. "Whoa, now that was pretty cool." She said sounding a little envious.

"I know right? I can't wait to have full control over it, having biotics is going to be so awesome, all though it already is in a few areas, I can guarantee that Alice approves of them too." I gave her a smirk coupled with a wink, she didn't know what I meant though as she just gave me a weird look.

"Well then, now that your biotics can pore through the collar a bit more I'll go inform agent Vonshah that she can continue your biotic training now, in the meantime the three of you can just catch up, I'll see you again for your next surgery soon Ms. White, Keela sahlye." The doctor walked out of the lounge, and as if on cue both my parents and my brother came into the lounge, Jacob was busying himself by eating an orange popsicle, his face was a big sticky mess.

"Honey you're making a mess, just use a napkin." Mom said as she tried to hand my brother a napkin from her purse, he just ignored her, he is just so stubborn sometimes.

"Why do you bother Carole? He never takes them and you know it." Dad pointed out the obvious, she just glared at him with a look that said shut up. "What? I'm just stating a fact."

She just rolled her eyes at him, Jacob then took notice of us sitting together and he ran over to me and hugged me. "High big brober." He said as he just squeezed me tight and taking care that he didn't get my fur all sticky with his popsicle, when he pulled away from his hug he took notice of my collar and asked. "What's that thing around your neck?" He pointed at it with a curious look on his face.

"Oh this thing? It's supposed to help keep my biotics under control so I don't hurt anyone, or make everything in the room start floating again." He quickly turned his attention toward Cloey and Allen.

Then his face lit up when he took one look at Cloey then said. "I know you, me and my brober and Alley all came to see you at the hospital."

Cloey just smiled at him then said. "Well that's very nice of you sweetie, I really appreciate it. So you got a name cutie?"

He grinned as he started to blush as he folded his paws behind his back, I was quick to make the introduction for him as he was taken in by the compliment a little too much. "Cloey White, I'd like you to meet my little brother Jacob Blaze."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Jacob, you are just the cutest little thing aren't you?" She said as she pinched his cheek, I don't think he liked it though as it was a hoof rather than a paw pinching his cheek, but then again he never liked it anyway.

"Hey, I thought I was the cutest thing you've ever seen cookie dough." Allen seemed a bit jealous that a four-year-old was getting all the attention.

"Oh stop pouting night howler, you know I'll always think you're the cutest guy in the galaxy." She said as she turned around and put her hooves on either side of his head then guided him in for a kiss.

"YUCK!" Jacob said as he saw the mushy sight, then he took notice of Allen's bandages then he turned and asked me. "Why does Allen have those bandages on his face?"

"Well he got hurt when we were out fighting to keep the colony safe, some mean lady just walked up behind us and shot him, but it's okay though, he got a new eye put in thanks to dad so he'll be just fine after he gets better." I replied calmly.

Without even thinking about it Jacob walked up to Allen and just hugged him while he was still locked in a kiss with Cloey, he stopped once he felt him hugging his side, then with a bit of confusion he asked him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry you got hurt Allen, I hope you get better soon." Jacob said as he just held onto his leg.

Allen couldn't help but smile at my brother's compassion for him and his health. "Aww, that is just the sweetest thing." Cloey began to gush over my little brother's behavior.

I got the feeling that she might want a hug from him too so I quickly added. "You know Jacob, Cloey is still a little hurt from when she got shot, maybe you could give her a hug too? You know cause your such a nice guy." She gave me a thankful smile as he broke his hug from Allen and made his way over to her.

"Aww, now isn't that the cutest thing?" Mom remarked as she took a picture with her omni-tool. "It's good to see that your finally awake Cloey, how are you feeling?" Mom asked as she sat down on the couch next to Cloey in her wheel chair.

"Well my stomach still hurts a bit from my first surgery, first of many I'm afraid, but I'm otherwise okay. Speaking of which thank you so much for helping me get treatment for my scar tissue, I never thought I'd be able to go out for cheerleading again." She said with appreciation clear in her voice.

"Oh think nothing of it dear, Nee-nee was looking for someone to fix up with it and I recommended you once I heard about your condition on the news, of course that may have been a bit preemptive at the time but I had a good feeling you'd pull through. Also I figured that you would rather walk down the aisle rather than role down it in a wheel chair."

Cloey looked a bit shocked, then she looked over at Allen and asked. "Allen, what is she talking about?"

That's when my mom just chuckled a bit then announced plainly. "I meant when you're ready to get married sweetie, I promise you as far as I know Allen isn't thinking about asking you to marry him just yet."

"Yeah, definitely NOT thinking about that just yet no way not at all." Allen gave a very nervous chuckle coupled with an equally nervous grin, I wasn't sure but I had a feeling that mom might have accidentally exposed Allen for the sneaky wolf he is, which is an appropriate metaphor too given that he's my recon man.

Even though it would've been fun at my expense to see him sweat I chose to change the subject. "So mom, the doctor told me that you were a party animal in college, any truth to that tale?"

Dad looked at her with confusion. "What did he just say?"

She just laughed then stated. "That was a lifetime ago Josh, but I admit those were some of the best years of my life, even if some of the things I did in school were a bit questionable and a bit embarrassing, it was still a lot of fun to hang out with the girls and getting into trouble." She closed her eyes and just looked up at the ceiling, then she looked down at Jacob and added. "But that all changed after I became a mom and I had to grow up, and to be honest I don't regret it one bit because I'm the proud mother of two handsome young men, and one of them is going to be a speacture." I wasn't surprised that she knew about this, but when Jacob heard her say that he looked over at me and asked with a bit more surprise than needed. "You're gonna be a speacture?"

I rolled my eyes at mom before answering him. "It's not definite, but I am thinking about it."

I don't think he got the message though because he just started jumping up and down and cheering again much like when I told him I had biotics. "My brober's gonna be a speacture my brober's gonna be a speacture my brober's…"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa there peanut I haven't decided just yet, like I said I'm thinking about it, though I have gotten the support of someone I know and love very much if I do go for it."

Allen just started to snicker at his little nickname. "You call him peanut?"

Jacob quickly started to glare at him, even though Allen couldn't see his death ray look in his eyes it was clear Jacob didn't appreciate him laughing at him, or his nickname.

"Shut up butthead." He said with a clearly angry tone.

"Or what…peanut." Oh this will not end well.

"Don't. Call. Me. PEANUT!" As I expected the little maniac just lunged for Allen and unleashed all of hell's fury on him, clearly he didn't care that he was blindfolded.

"Ow, hey knock it off, what did I do? OW, STOP THAT!" Allen found out the hard way, you mess with my brother, you get an ass kicking.

"Don't call me peanut don't call me peanut don't call me peanut!" I finally chose to break it up.

"Okay buddy I think the butthead's had enough." I pulled Jacob away still thrashing about until he tired himself out.

Allen just started searching around for the wheel chair, once he found it he then asked. "What the heck did I do? Why did he just freak out on me?"

I just chuckled then said. "He doesn't like it when you call him peanut, he's only letting me call him that because I'm in the hospital, and I'm going to miss it when I leave, because I don't much like getting the crap beat out of me by a four-year-old."

"Well I think it's a very cute nickname." Cloey added as she looked down at him, he began to blush again, I guess he really liked her, and who could blame him, she was probably one of the nicest people you could ever hope to meet.

"Ah-ha, there you are." A voice said from behind us, I turned around and saw a certain Asari speacture coming over to collect me. "Sorry kid but break time is over, we got to get back to your training now that you've got that collar now."

I shook my head and stood up. "Sorry guys but I have to get to it sooner rather than later, but I will catch up with you soon."

As Shakrimi and I began to leave Jacob quickly grabbed my paw and began to beg. "Can I go with you PLEASE." He looked excited to see what I could do.

I smile and ruffled the fur on the top of his head and said. "Well you sure can peanut, I would love for you to see me kick a bunch of dummies butts."

His face lit up with even more excitement as he just started cheering. "YAY I GET TO SEE MY BROBER KICK BUTT."

And so my training continued, and I just tore up those dummies, not literally this time thankfully, I learned so many different moves and attacks, the throw, the pull, the warp, the slam, the shockwave, the charge, and my personal favorite being the javelin, which as it sounds you throw it like you would a javelin and you throw it into your enemies with great accuracy, I personally like to take off the heads of my opponents for some reason, it's sort of satisfying. "Do it again Cody do it again." And apparently I'm not the only one who thinks so.

"Okay Jacob, one more time but that's it." I focused my power in my paw and let my biotics form into a javelin like form, then with an overhead throw it went flying and took off the head of the dummy leaving its body standing.

Shakrimi then stated as she clapped her hands slowly. "Well I'd say you've got that move down, especially sense you've killed all of my dummies, but hey at least you know what you're doing now." Jacob then walked over to Shakrimi and tugged on her sleeve, she looked down and asked. "Need something sweetie?"

"Can you teach me how to use biotics like my brober?" Part of me just wanted to laugh at how innocently clueless he was and another part felt bad for him because he didn't have biotics like me, and it only got worse when she knelt down to his level and looked him strait in the eye and said in the most sincere tone she could muster.

"I'm sorry sweetie but I'm afraid not everyone has this gift like your brother and me, some are lucky to be born with it while some get it completely by accident like your brother did, and believe me honey it's not worth the risk because your brother nearly died because of it, I'm sorry." He looked down at the ground, it was clear that he was sad he'd never become a biotic, so to cheer him up I did something I never thought I'd do. I got out my knife and told him to shoot a dummy with it, I know it wasn't my smartest move but he was upset, and I hate to see my brother upset, he took aim at one of the dummies and fired the blade right into the bullseye, he celebrated of course, and I had to admit I was proud of him too even if I chalked it up to luck, that is until he did it again, and again, and again, just hitting the bullseye over and over like it was nothing, who knew he was such a good shot.

(A/N: Thank you for reading my work as always guys hope you enjoyed it, no spoiler for this chapter because I'm a bit pressed for time today, anyway I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Which is coming up right after this one like I said.)


	28. Chapter 27: My little Robbin hood

(A/N: Tah-dah! Chapter 27 as promised, okay enjoy.)

Chapter 27: My little robin hood

Another week went by and I was finally getting the hang of my new biotics, it came as natural to me as breathing in some areas, a few others were a bit trickier for me, but in the end it was all good and soon I would be on the fast track out of here, but first I had to master one thing, using my biotics in combat and not get my ass kicked, because according to Shakrimi too many biotics over estimate themselves and get their asses beat so bad that it's not funny, and that's what was happening to me in a one on one sparring session with Shakrimi.

"Focus kid, keep your barriers up and watch for an opening!" She blasted as she threw a biotic throw at me, it knocked me over, and all of the wind out of my gut. "Get up, we're not done yet." She was not kidding when she said there would be no mercy during my training.

"Hey Shakrimi…could we take five please, I think you may have liquified my stomach, or maybe shatter my entire rib cage." I could barely speak through the pain, I knew that this would hurt a lot but this was way worse than I could imagine, not even my fight with the reaper was this painful.

I'd hoped that she'd grant me that courtesy at the very least, but she didn't. This woman is merciless. "You can take a break when you actually hit me with a biotic attack now quit belly aching and get up!" She bellowed as she threw another throw at me, this time I was fast enough to put up a barrier to shield myself, then I charged at her with the biotic charge at top speed, she just sidestepped out of the way and I missed her completely. "You're not focusing." She sang just to try and irritate me. "And your also not getting anywhere with the brute force tactic, try something more unorthodox you know mix it up a bit."

Mix it up eh, I think I can do that. "Okay then, how's THIS?" I shot a biotic pull at her and she dodged it as I already knew she would.

She just started to laugh at me completely unaware of what I'd done. "I said mix it up a bit."

"And I did mix it up." I replied with a smug grin.

She looked a bit confused until she realized that I wasn't aiming for her at all but rather the crates that were right behind her and flying at her at top speed, she rolled out of the way and into a perfectly vulnerable position, which I took advantage of when I threw a shockwave her way and sent her flying, she landed with a thud and slowly rose to her feet, then she looked over to me and just grinned. "Very clever, using the environment and your biotics together, an excellent combination, I didn't see that coming."

"So how'd I do?" I asked a bit eagerly just wanting to know how far I'd come.

She just shrugged as she walked over to me and began to rate my score. "Well it took you about an hour to land just one hit on me, one hit to my five hundred and fifty-nine that is, but you took a lot less time than last time so you are getting better, but you've still got a long way to go before you can use your biotics in a real fight."

That was not what I wanted to here. "How long then?" I asked dreading the answer.

She just rubbed the back of her neck almost a little sheepishly, I didn't think this woman could feel nervous about anything. "A very long…long…long…long time." She said calmly.

Seriously? "Oh come on, please tell me your kidding me."

She just grinned and said. "Yes I am totally kidding you, but not about the part where you have a long way to go, this is just the beginning of it Cody, and you still need to understand that maintaining your focus during the fight is the key to victory in any biotic duel to the death." She quickly tripped me with one sweep of the legs and I landed on my back, she delivered one final blow to my chest with a normal punch, she might be a bitch but at least she knows when to hold back a bit.

"Did I not mention that my ribs are shattered?" I wheezed as I spoke, but at least we were done for the moment, I just rolled over on my side and just held my chest, it was some of the worst pain I'd felt sense I fought the reaper.

"Come on kid, let's get you some ice for those bruises." She offered me her hand to help me up, I rose slowly as it hurt me to stand up quickly. After I received some pain killers and some ice for my chest, and Dr. Neeva tore Shakrimi a new one for beating me up I went to see how Allen and Cloey were doing, Cloey was finally starting her physical therapy to strengthen her legs a bit. Allen was still blind though, but he'd soon get his bandages off.

"So, how's the whole being temporarily blind thing going for ya?" I asked Allen who was sat on the couch in the lounge next to Cloey, he seemed a bit spaced out though, most likely from the painkillers he was still on.

"It sucks to be honest, I can't do anything for myself I feel so…helpless." He seemed a bit depressed.

"It's okay baby, its only for a little while." Cloey soothed as she placed a comforting kiss on his cheek. "Besides you'll be home a lot sooner than I will with the amount of therapy I'll have to get before I can go home."

Allen just turned toward her and said firmly. "Well even when I get these bandages off I'm not going anywhere, you've been here to help me through this so I'm going to repay the favor babe."

She just started to gush over the sweet gesture. "Aww baby you are so sweet." She held him tight in her arms, if it wasn't clear to me before than it was now, these two were meant for each other, biology be damned.

"Ms. White it's time for your next surgery." A quarrian nurse said as she made her way over to us.

"Okay, I'm sorry night howler but I have to go now." She said in a somewhat sad apologetic tone.

But all Allen did was pull he into a hug and say in response. "It's okay cookie dough, I'll be around." He then put his paws on either side of her head and pulled her into a kiss, on her nose, she giggled a bit then said.

"So close babe, here let me help you." She helped guide him to her lips and they shared a long loving kiss, until the nurse cleared her throat to signify that she was getting impatient, they each finished by confessing their love for each other one more time before the nurse helped her into her wheel chair and wheeled her out of the room.

"So, I can see that those bandages haven't affected how bad you want her." I half joked, I didn't want to seem rude to him in his condition.

"To be honest, I've missed this a lot more than I realized I did. Back when she was still in her coma I thought for sure that I'd never get to hold her again, that I'd never get to kiss her or tell her I loved her or even here her voice again, I was so scared that I'd lost her forever, but after they took her off the life support I knew she was coming back to me, and when she woke up I wanted to be the first thing she saw, but sadly that didn't happen because of…this." He pointed to his face. "That's why when I get these stupid bandages taken off my face I want her to be the first person I see, the first smile I'll see has to be upon her face, especially sense I'm going to…" He trailed off for a second, I then got suspicious.

"Okay what kind of devious little plan do you have cooked up?" I asked with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

He couldn't help but smile as he admitted. "I'm going to pop the question to Cloey when I get the bandages off." I already had a feeling that he was going to do that sense mom made her stupid joke about it but I was only half certain of that, this just confirmed it.

I then hopped up on the couch next to him and said as I patted him on his shoulder. "She's a lucky girl, couldn't have picked a better guy."

He smiled upon hearing those words, clearly he was happy to know he had my approval. "Thanks man, I just hope it goes well, you know being underaged to get married and all."

"Underaged? You mean you want to marry her like…as soon as you guys get home?" This whole thing just surprised me by like…a lot.

He then stated sounding just as serious as before. "I almost lost her, I don't want to lose her again, so before the end of the year were going to get married and we'll be living together."

Oh for crying out loud. "Allen, please forgive me for saying this but this is a bad idea."

"But…but you just said…" He started to act a bit confused as well as get a little angry.

Until I cleared up a few things. "You guys can still get married, but I think you should wait for a while is all I'm saying, you know at least until you have a more stable future, meaning you have a job that you can support her with, besides that I honestly think your rushing into it out of fear and…well..." I sort of trailed off for a second to try and word it right, but thankfully he seemed to get what I was saying.

He sighed and said. "Your right, I can't just ask her to dive head first into the unknown just because I'm scared to lose her, I don't know what I was thinking."

Well that was easier than I thought. "Hay dude c'mon, don't beat yourself up, you can still ask her to marry you if you want, all I'm saying is you should wait until you're ready and I mean when you're actually ready for that step."

He smiled softly and said. "Thanks for setting me straight Cody, you're a real friend." Not long after that talk his nurse came around to take him back to his room and I went off to have something to eat in the cafeteria, when I heard a lot of cheering coming from another room, I looked in and saw a bunch of injured marines from the second fleet sitting in wheel chairs or leaning on a crutch and they were all facing the same part of the room, what was going on that had everyone's attention was drawn to it?

"Okay boy's this is for all the marbles, if he makes this last shot…well then we'll have all lost to a kid." I know that voice, could it really be? And what kid is he talking about? I began to try and make my way through the crowd as best I could without nocking people over or bumping into them.

"Excuse me, pardon me, sorry just trying to get through." I got to the front of the crowd to find the source of the voice I recognized, it was without any doubt Tanner sitting in a wheel chair wearing a hospital gown, and it looked like he was playing a game of darts with…Jacob?

"Alright little guy, whenever you're ready." Tanner said as he handed my brother a dart, he took his stance and aimed right for the dart board then he just tossed it as hard as he could, it whizzed through the air and…thunk, he hit the bullseye right in the center, the marines all began to whoop and cheer as they applauded my little brother. "Nice going little guy, I guess your brother's not the only one who's a crack shot in your family." I don't think he could here Tanner though over the sound of Jacob celebrating his victory, he just danced around in a circle and once again, he was singing a little song.

"I am the best, yes I am, I am the best, yes I am." Never would've taken him for the gloating type. No way he gets that from dad, must get it from mom.

"Tanner? What are you doing here?" I asked the unsuspecting tiger sitting in front of me, he quickly turned his wheel chair around and smiled as he caught sight of me.

"Well here he is everybody, the savior of Eden prime himself Cody Blaze the newest legendary hero of the mammal races, you've done us all proud that day kid which means you've earned our respect." Everyone else other than my brother turned to face me and offered me a salute, it seemed pretty genuine too, and a lot more honoring toward me. "I'd stand and salute you too kid but I'm afraid I've only got the one leg right now." I looked down and saw that Tanner was missing the lower part of his right leg, it was just a nub wrapped up in bandages, but he hardly seemed to acknowledge it was even there, or I guess 'gone' would be more appropriate in this situation.

"Oh god, Tanner what happened?" I asked with shock as my mind began to run wild with thoughts of how he could've lost his leg.

Before he could answer Jacob did it for him. "He said a big mean krogan man came up from behind him and cut off his leg with a big ax thingy." The fact that he answered it so casually was a bit disturbing.

"Well…that's not quite what happened but it was pretty close…" He then leaned over and whispered the last part to me. "What actually happened is that the bastard literally ripped it off and he was going to do the same to the rest of my limbs just for fun, and he would've done it too if it hadn't been for the first fleet finally showing up to save our asses." Oh dear god, that was just beyond brutal, way more than it should've been.

"Well at least your still alive and…uh, never mind." Yes, I was about to say kicking, but clearly that would've been a poor choice of words. "I'm really sorry dude, I wish I could've helped you."

"Not as sorry as I am, when my wife gets here with our kid she's gonna kill me, I promised her I wouldn't get hurt, and now she's probably gonna kick my…butt." He caught himself just in time on the account of my brother being present.

"So when is your wife supposed to get here?" I was a bit curious, I kinda wanted to meet her, and my question was answered when I heard a little voice cry out from behind me.

"Daddy."

I turned around to see a little tiger cub running toward Tanner, he was about as tall as I was, which I found disturbing sense I was older than he was, Tanner scooped up his son and just held him tight in his arms. "Hey Cubby, I'm so happy to see you, I've missed you and your mommy so much." Tanner then started to pepper his son's cheeks with kisses, he just giggled as his dad just kept laying on his affection.

"Daddy top it dat tickws." I couldn't help but notice that he had a slight speech impediment, which I found to be so cute.

"Tanner, mi Corazon gracias a Dios you're alright." I turned back around to see a very pregnant gazelle doe walking as quickly as her unborn child would allow toward Tanner and the little tiger cub, Tanner reached around for a crutch sitting behind him and put it under his right arm for support as he raised himself out of the chair while still holding his son in his free arm, he hobbled over to her a bit until they'd meet in the middle of the room, she wrapped him in a hug and just cried tears of joy, then she looked up and pulled his head down for a kiss, then out of nowhere she just slapped him right across the face.

"Ow, what was that for?" Tanner said as he rubbed his now stinging face.

"For making me worry, and for the migraine that came with it. I thought you'd been killed." Her Spanish accent just made it sound like she was madder than she really was. "I mean Dios mio you could've called me and told me that you were alright instead of making me worry about you idiota." Or maybe she really was that mad.

"Oh come on now cherry blossom…" He tried to sooth her over with sweet words only to have them shot down.

"Don't you cherry blossom me pendejo puta Madre tigre!" She blasted with angry Spanish, which I clearly didn't understand. But it would seem that Tanner did.

"Hey, watch the language, there are little ears in the room." Oh joy, now we've got Spanish swear words flying around, what's next Russian?

"Oh don't give me that, Caleb doesn't know Spanish yet and I doubt that the little fox over there knows what I'm saying either." The gazelle stated with anger.

But Tanner still felt as though she had to put a filter on it. "That being said honey you should still refrain from swearing in front of kids, in any language."

Jacob suddenly covered his mouth and gasped. "She said bad words? Ooh she's gonna get in trouble." He said looking at her with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Jacob she's a big girl, she can swear as much as she'd like, as long as there aren't any children in the room that is." I scolded her, I might not know exactly what she said but I still didn't like the idea of her swearing in front of kids.

She turned toward me and asked in a much more mellow tone. "Who are you? And why are you here exactly? Because your clearly not a soldier like my pendejo husband."

Tanner just chuckled and said. "You know you love me, my little cherry blossom, even if your mad."

She looked over to him with a half-smile, she kissed his cheek then said. "I might love your haikus mi Corazon but your still on thin ice." Wait, that was a haiku? Didn't seem very poetic to me.

"I know that honey, but I can live with that much, and still feel your love." I had a sense that he used another haiku, so I counted out the syllables and sure enough, it was a haiku, I was impressed that he could make those up on the spot like that.

She still couldn't help but smile at him, but then she shifted her focus back to me and said. "Anyway, who are you senor…" She trailed off so I could introduce myself.

"Cody Blaze, Sargent of the first Eden prime militia ma'am, and also one of your pendejo husband's trainees."

She looked back at Tanner with a dumbfounded expression. "Mi Corazon? Is this boy telling the truth?" I wasn't sure if she asked that because I was a fox or because I was a teenager, but either way I was a bit offended. But the way she said it sounded a bit more genuinely curious than accusing.

"Yes cherry blossom, he's telling the truth, he's also the reason that I'm still alive right now too just so we're clear sweetheart." Tanner replied as he looked at me with a thankful smile.

She looked back at me and knelt down then she hugged me and said in Spanish. "Gracias, bendito angel enviado de Dios."

"I'm afraid my Spanish is a bit rusty, could you please say that again in a language I can understand ma'am?" I asked politely.

She pulled away from her hug for a second and repeated herself. "I said thank you, you blessed angel from god, you saved mi Corazon's life and so I am eternally grateful to you senor Blaze." She kissed my cheek out of appreciation.

"Oh…uh, well think nothing of it ma'am." I said as I felt a little blush coming on.

Jacob then walked up to my side and just ogled the pregnant woman standing in front of me, then he pointed at her and asked. "Is that a baby in there?"

She giggled at him and answered warmly. "Si pequeno, this is my mija Lindsey, and she'll be coming into this world soon too." She suddenly looked down at her baby bump and let out a small gasp. "Oh she just kicked, would you like to feel?"

Jacob looked up at me as if he needed permission to touch her unborn child, I gave him a little nod and he came closer to her and placed his head on her stomach, clearly that's not what she meant but she didn't seem to mind, he just stood there and waited for any kind of movement, then his ears perked up and he said with a whisper. "I can feel her moving." I couldn't help but feel my heart melt at this adorable little display of affection, it was just too much to keep in as a small tear rolled down my cheek. "Hi baby, I hope you come out soon so I can meet you, I'm sure you're really cute." Oh god how I wish I had a camera to record this whole thing, he gently kissed the baby bump then hugged it just as gently, I've never seen him do this before, then again we don't have that much interaction with many pregnant women, I just knew if mom were around she'd capture this whole sight on video.

"So pequeno, what's your name?" She asked with a soft voice.

He answered a bit bashfully. "I'm Jacob, I'm his baby brober." He pointed to me as he spoke.

She giggled a bit again then said. "I might have guessed, your both just so handsome." She ruffled the fur atop his head playfully, he proceeded to smooth it out.

"Cubby? Don't you want to meet the nice foxes?" Tanner asked as he put his son on the ground and somehow maintaining his standing upon just one leg, Caleb, or Cubby as I had already knew that's what his father called him sort of cowered behind his mother.

She turned to him and said in a calm voice. "Mijo it's alright, there not going to make fun of you." I wasn't sure why she said that let alone why he'd even think that so I asked very politely.

"Do you really think I want to hurt your feelings little guy? I promise you I won't, I'm a nice guy really I am, and so's my little brother here." He slowly came out from behind his mother a bit, then he spoke with a soft but timid tone. "Pwomise?" I just couldn't get over how cute his speech impediment was, it was so cute I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes I promise, what I don't understand is why you'd think I'd want to make fun of you in the first place." I pointed out to him.

He continued just as timid as before. "Becawse of dah way I tawk."

I immediately understood where he was coming from, I admit it sounded goofy but he was just a little kid, and like I said before it was cute and that's why I liked it.

"Aww don't worry about it, I don't mind the way you talk in the least, in fact I think it makes you sound cute." It didn't really get him to come any closer but at least he knew that I had a positive thing to say about his speech impediment.

Then Jacob just walked up to him calmly and said in the most polite tone ever. "Do you wanna play darts with me?" He offered him a set of three yellow throwing darts with plastic needles.

He looked down at the darts and answered in the same timid tone as before. "Otay, bud I doh know how dah pway."

"It's easy, all you have to do is throw the darts at the board on the wall and try to hit the middle." Jacob explained with a happy bubbly voice as he demonstrated by throwing a dart at the board, and hitting the bullseye, I swear he has the luck of the Irish on his side.

"Go on mijo, show mama how you throw the darts nino." She said with a pat on his back, he looked so nervous as he walked up next to where Jacob was standing, he lifted up one of the darts in his free paw, stuck out his tongue as he aimed it, then threw it with all his might at the target, he hit the board on the thirty-point mark just a few inches from the bullseye, then he started to make a pouting face as he sniffled. "What's wrong mijo?"

He looked up at his mother and said with a whimper. "I didn hid duh buwseye mommy."

She pulled him into a hug and said in a comforting voice. "Mijo it's okay, you did well for your first try, look how close you came." She pointed at the dart board hoping that he'd realize that it wasn't a bad shot.

"Your mama's right Cubby you did good, why don't you try again, I'm sure that you'll hit it this time." Tanner added as he patted his son's shoulder.

He took the next dart and took aim, being the nice guy I am, and also the fact that I could get away with it and no one would ever suspect a thing I used my biotics to take control of the dart as soon as he threw it, I made sure that it hit the bullseye right dead center, Cubby erupted with joy as he hopped up and down. "I did id I did id!"

Tanner smiled and said warmly. "See what I tell ya Cubby? Now try again, see if you can do it again for daddy." He readied his remaining dart and took aim, and as before he threw it and I made sure it hit the bullseye, everyone applauded him as he celebrated, Tanner then leaned down and whispered. "Just so you know, I noticed what you did for him, that was really nice of you."

I smirked and said. "I have no idea of what you're talking about." He grinned as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay my turn." Jacob said as he retrieved the dart he used to demonstrate for Cubby's sake, he took aim and hit the bullseye once, twice, and of course thrice. "Yay I win again." How the hell does he keep doing that? I mean seriously he's only four years old how can he be this good of a shot. I took notice that Cubby looked a bit down that he didn't win.

I knelt down and said in a comforting voice. "You did good buddy, it was a really close game." I pulled him into a hug, I wasn't sure if that was okay though as I had just met him and he was someone else's kid, but neither of his parents seemed to mind as neither of them said a word.

"He's right Cubby, Jacob kicked all of our butts in here, so it's okay if you didn't win, it's just a dumb game." Tanner said to his son reassuringly.

"I bet that I could kick his butt though." I bragged as I looked over to Jacob. "I mean after all I was trained how to shoot." Jacob just crossed his arms and huffed at me.

"Well the same can be said for all of us in here kid, but he still whipped our butts." Tanner pointed out.

"True, but none of you were me, and besides that the way I see it only a Blaze can defeat another Blaze, so what do you say little brother? Feeling lucky enough to take me down or are you a chicken?" I asked as I leaned over and grinned at him.

He just Growled at me as I smirked in his face, he walked over to the dart board and pulled out the darts, he handed me the yellow darts and said. "I'm gonna kick your butt, butthead." Ooooh trash talk, I can see he doesn't lack for confidence.

"I'm gonna make you eat those words little brother." Just as I was about to throw Jacob then halted my throw by crying out.

"Wait a second big brober, if I'm gonna beat you I want a prize."

"Okay peanut, name your prize." I stated as I folded my arms and waited patiently for him to name his prize should he win.

It didn't take him too long as he rubbed his chin and said. "When I kick your butt you have to promise me that you won't EVER call me that again for as long as I live."

Oh no he didn't. "Okay, but if I win you have to let me call you peanut whenever I want, and you can't get angry, upset or even a bit mad at me, and no more trying to kick my butt either, deal?" I extended my paw for a shake.

He took it without hesitation and followed it up by saying. "Deal, but I already know that you're gonna lose to me butthead."

Well this is a side of him that I've never seen before, he seemed a lot more confident than he usually did, and just as cocky, must've been all of his earlier victories. I knew that I could just use my biotics to win paws down, but that would've been cheating, sure I did cheat for Cubby but he was upset because he wasn't as good a shot as Jacob was clearly. I took aim at the target and hit in a few good spots, at least one hit the bullseye which made me feel good about myself. "Your move little Robbin Hood." I said mocking him a bit, he made his stance and took aim, he threw his first dart, bullseye, the second, bullseye, and the third, guess what it was, bullseye.

Jacob just smirked up at me and said. "Told ya I'd kick your butt." He stuck out his tongue as he crossed his arms.

I shrugged my shoulders and said. "Okay, I'm a fox of my word, from this point on, peanut…" I had to squeeze int that last one just as a final fair well to the nickname I loved tormenting him with. "I will never call you peanut ever again, I swear on my heart and soul."

He started jumping up and down as he cheered. "I'm not peanut anymore, yay!"

I just crossed my arms and said. "Yeah-yeah don't let it go to your head you little goof."

I don't think he heard me though as he just sang out loud. "I'm not a peanut, no I'm not, I'm not a peanut, no I'm not!"

"What's all the celebrating for in here?" Jacob stopped his little dance and looked over to the door, standing there was Shakrimi along with my parents.

He ran over to mom and started to tug on her sleeve. "Mommy look what I did look what I did." He pointed over to the dart board, they all walked over and stared at it, they looked both puzzled and awe stricken. "See? I hit the bullseye, and I kicked Cody's butt."

Dad looked over at me for an explanation. I just shrugged and said. "He's telling the truth, he really did kick my butt, along with every other soldier in this room."

Dads jaw just dropped upon hearing that. "Is that true captain?" He asked as he looked over to Tanner.

"True enough sir, your boy is a true born sharp shooter." Tanner replied.

Shakrimi just chuckled a bit, I glared at her so she quickly said. "Oh I'm just laughing at the irony, you were able to outlast the anointed daughter in a one on one shoot out and yet you got your butt handed to you in a game of darts by a little kid."

"Well I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree…" Dad scooped Jacob up in his arms and gave him a hug to show how proud he was of him. "But if I had to guess I'd say he was just meant to be a marks man." Jacob smiled up at dad and returned the hug. "I think it's safe to say we've got a little Robin Hood in the family."

Shakrimi gave a weird look to show she was confused at that remark. "Uh…little Robin hood? Could someone enlighten me please?"

"Oh that's right you've probably never even heard of the legend, what with you being an alien and all, well pull up a chair my old friend because this is quite a tail to tell." Dad then began to tell the tale of Robin of Loxley to our favorite asari, she didn't say a word the whole time he told it, hell the whole room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. By the time he'd finally finished I think it was safe to say that Shakrimi was entertained.

"Well Josh I have to admit that is one heck of a story, and the way you tell it almost sounds like you were actually there." She said with astonishment.

"All foxes know the tale, after all Robin Hood was one of the greatest foxes who ever lived, he's meant to serve as a source of inspiration to stand up to bullies like the wicked prince John and never back down from the fight. He's actually what inspired me to become a soldier when I was young, of course my grizzly friend turned out to be a back-stabbing psycho unlike little John but I think it's safe to say that I'm like him in a way." Dad replied nonchalantly.

Shakrimi then turned to Jacob and said with a smile. "Well whether or not that you're a lucky little guy you should keep practicing your shooting, I mean who knows, one day the galaxy might need another hero like your dad, or your brother."

He looked over to us both as if he thought she wasn't serious. "She's right little man, you might be needed someday to save the galaxy, but let's hope that day doesn't come for a long time yet." Dad said warmly, I guess he was more than willing to see both of his sons follow in his footsteps one day.

"Does that mean I can have a gun for my birthday daddy?" He asked casually.

That's when mom, dad and myself shouted in unison. "NO!" He seemed a bit startled by our sudden and combined reaction, then for some reason Shakrimi knelt down in front of him and whispered something in his ear.

"You better not be promising him a gun or I swear to god…" Dad began to start up what I'm sure would've been one of his famous rants when Shakrimi peered over her shoulder and said. "Relax Josh, I'm a bit more responsible than that. Sure I've corrupted my nieces but I would never buy them a gun while they were his age." The look on her face looked honest enough, but I could still see a lot of mischief in her eyes, that's probably the best thing about being a fox, no one can pull the wool over our eyes.

A few hours later Alice came to visit me in my room so we could watch a movie together, she picked Catsalblanca, she was tough as hell when she wanted to be but in the end she was still a soft little bunny who was a sucker for romantic films. I didn't really like the film much but I didn't tell her that, mainly because now that we were 'active' she could withhold my new favorite pass time to do with her from me, plus I had a feeling the film might get her in the mood. It was just wrapping up around the time she whispered in my ear. "I'm not sure about you…but I could go for a little more of that magic from the other night."

Jackpot, I quickly grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V. then turned my attention back to her and pulled her into a kiss. Before we could get busy Jacob burst into the room screaming at the top of his lungs. "Cody look what Shakrimi made for me look at it look at it!" He stopped as he saw us just making out on the bed.

I raised a finger as if to say just a minute, then I pulled away from her lips and gave him my undivided attention. "Watcha got there little bro?" He lifted up what appeared to be a bow, but it looked a lot more than just a bow, I could tell there was something special about it, it looked like it was meant for actual combat operations, it looked like a standard reverse bow with a ring sight on the side just above where one would knot the arrow at, it was red on the inside of the bow and black on the outside, it also looked to have a strange looking block of some kind just beneath the gripping of the bow, I didn't know what it was for, no way it could be a counter weight, it looked way too big and not nearly heavy enough. "Well, that looks pretty cool." I couldn't help but admire it, it looked cool too.

"Uh-huh, Shakrimi said it was a proto…proto…" I decided to finish for him as he was obviously struggling.

"I think you mean to say a prototype right? Which is just a big fancy word for its brand new and no one else has it but you, meaning it's one of a kind." I said smiling at him.

He nodded his head and said. "Uh-huh, and she said that I can keep it too, she even said that I could be a soldier like you and daddy with it."

Oh…she better not have just given my brother a loaded weapon! "Do you know where she is now? I think I need to have a little…'chat' with her." By chat I actually meant I was going to go and kick her ass. It might not be a gun but that's still not cool giving him a deadly weapon like that, not cool in the slightest. After telling me that she was outside setting up some targets for him I stormed out of the hospital and just marched right for a certain asari whom I had a bone to pick with. "SHAKRIMI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GIVING MY LITTLE BROTHER A FREAKING BOW FOR?" I shouted as soon as I finally caught sight of her.

She turned around and said. "What's the big deal? It's not a firearm he can handle it."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT DAMNIT!" I raged on. "HE'S ONLY FOUR FREAKING YEARS OLD HE SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE A WEAPON WHAT IF HE HURTS HIMSELF?!"

All she did in response was roll her eyes and groan. "By the goddess kid will you relax, it's not like I'm just gonna give it to him and say go on a killing spree or something. I'm gonna teach him how to be responsible with it before I let him take off with it. Also I'm gonna teach him how to use it properly so he doesn't shoot anyone he's not supposed to."

"HE SHOULDN'T BE SHOOTING ANYBODY!" I blasted at the top of my lungs. "ONCE MY PARENTS FIND OUT ABOUT THIS THEY'RE GOING TO KILL YOU ASSUMING THAT I DON'T DO IT FIRST!"

Around that point Shakrimi took on a look of worry, but not for the one I'd assumed. "Kid calm down before you go nuclear!" She cautioned as she put her hands out in front of her.

I didn't really understand what she was talking about until I noticed that I was glowing again. "Aw shit." I then started to take calming breaths to try and back my powers down, slowly but surely I reverted back to normal.

"Okay you good?" She asked sounding a bit less worried.

I just glared at her and said. "No I'm not good because you gave my brother a freaking war bow! And like I said when my parents find out…"

"Who do you think gave me permission to make it for him?" She asked rhetorically.

At that point I was just confused, my ears dropped flat against my skull as the only sound that came out of my head was. "Huh?"

She just sighed and said. "I talked to your dad about it and he said it was okay, as long as I teach him how to use it right. But he did act a bit like you did at first, until I mentioned to him that it was better safe than sorry to teach him how to shoot. Especially seeing that you two are at the top of the reapers hit-list right now."

She was right unfortunately, after what I'd done back home Jacob would need some kind of extra reassurance to protect him. I just hope to god that he never has to kill anybody let alone finds himself looking down the barrel of another gun for a long time to come. I reluctantly agreed to let him keep the bow, so long as I oversaw his training along side her. It wasn't that I didn't trust her, it was just so I knew he wouldn't get hurt. Yes I know that doesn't make sense what with it just being a damn bow but this is my brother we're talking about, he shoved a freaking peanut up his nose when he was two so I don't want to see what will happen when he's playing with razor sharp arrow heads. But I must admit, I am looking forward to seeing him shooting a little more.

(A/N: And that's all for today everybody, I hope you enjoyed it. Now for the spoiler, in the next chapter of ZME Allen pops the question to his cookie dough, Cody remembers something that he had completely forgotten about, and he also finally decides weather for not to become a speature, well that's all for now folks see you in the next chapter.)


End file.
